If Only You Could Know
by JKing88
Summary: When Will is in LA, Sonny and Paul come to terms with their past relationship. Agreeing to leave things in the past, Sonny attempts to deal with his guilt while Paul starts to move on. When Will returns, Sonny's strange behavior pushes Will right towards his newest Sonix project, Paul. Featuring Will/Sonny and Will/Paul.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Title taken from the song, "If Only" from _The Little Mermaid_ Broadway musical.

* * *

Sonny closed the door to the apartment, realization hitting him. The familiar sights and scents reminded him of his family, Will and Ari.

' _I haven't seen them in so long,'_ Sonny thought. He tossed his keys on Will's desk. _'Why did they have to go to LA? Why didn't Will see how much I didn't want him to go?'_

Sonny threw himself onto the couch and buried his face in his hands. His body felt sore, exhausted to his core. Exhausted in a way he hadn't felt since Will left.

Sonny inhaled and exhaled slowly, settling his nerves. Being inside the apartment made reality that much harder to deal with.

' _The last time I was in this apartment I was a decent person,'_ Sonny's eyes watered. _'And now I'm a monster._ _How could I do that to Will? To my husband?'_

Sonny turned his head and saw a framed picture of Will and Ari. Sonny reached over to pick it up.

With his fingers brushing over Will's face, Sonny remembered the first time he ever saw Will. How suspicious Will was of him, suspecting him of messing around with Chad's girlfriend. Sonny recalled the first time he caught sight of Will's eyes. They were so blue and clear. Sonny had seen something in Will's eyes he had never seen in any other person's.

From that first moment Will stole a part of Sonny and had yet to give it back.

Sonny pushed off from the couch and stumbled towards his bedroom.

' _The bedroom I share with Will,'_ Sonny hurried to the bathroom.

Everything reminded Sonny of Will. Will's mark was everywhere, haunting him.

Once inside the bathroom, Sonny stripped his clothes off. He turned the shower dial as hot as he could stand it. He needed to be clean. If he scrubbed hard enough maybe his mistakes would simply wash away.

As Sonny lathered himself in soap, the bruises and bite marks didn't disappear. The evidence of his weekend away mocked him.

' _This is Will's body wash,'_ Sonny realized. _'And I'm using it to clean off another man's hickeys.'_

The understanding brought up the meager breakfast Sonny ate hours before. Nauseous, Sonny finished showering quickly.

Sonny dried off as fast as possible. He pulled on the first outfit he saw. He didn't care at all what it looked like.

Collapsing on the bed, Sonny hid his face in Will's pillow. Sonny hadn't changed the pillowcase since Will left. He couldn't. Smelling it late at night brought him a certain level of comfort. It eased the loneliness.

Sonny had missed Will so much. He didn't know what to do without seeing Will or Ari every day. Sonny knew LA was a great opportunity for Will.

' _But I didn't want him to go,'_ Sonny thought. _'I can't stand them being away.'_

Without Will's presence, Sonny was lonely.

' _If Will was here this weekend never would have happened,'_ Sonny promised. _'I never would have gone to the hotel if I had Will.'_

' _Who does he think he is, leaving me here? I'm his husband. He can't just leave me behind.'_

' _He never calls me either. Whenever I do get to talk it's for only a few minutes at a time. He won't even let me talk. How can he expect me to wait forever?'_

' _No,'_ Sonny scolded. _'Stop it. It's not Will's fault. He's busy.'_

' _Will didn't make you cheat,'_ Sonny's face crumpled. _'You did that all by yourself.'_

The tears Sonny had been holding back since he walked out of that hotel room fell. Great sobs bubbled in his chest, erupting loudly.

Sonny cried for what he had done the pain he knew this would bring his family. Most of all, Sonny cried because he knew the truth now.

' _I cheated on my husband for nothing,'_ Sonny cried into Will's pillow.

After an entire weekend in Paul's bed, Sonny knew he no longer had any feelings for Paul.

* * *

The next morning, Sonny woke up with a headache. He hoped the entire thing was just some horrible nightmare but he wasn't that lucky.

Sonny checked his phone out of habit, not expecting there to be anything interesting. Instead, he found a simple text from Will.

 **-Do you not use your Salem U email anymore?**

Sonny furrowed his brows, thrown off by the question.

 **-I graduated. Why would I still use it?**

 **-Oh, you should check it.**

 **-Why?**

 **-Just check it, please. Gtg love you 3**

Seeing the phrase, even in a text, made Sonny feel awful. Before he had a chance to respond, another text message came in.

Sonny swallowed. It was from Paul.

 **-Can you meet me today?**

' _I can't see Paul anymore,'_ Sonny decided. _'I love Will. I need to make things work. I can't see him ever again.'_

' _But he's persistent,'_ Sonny knew. _'I'll have to tell him in person we can't ever see each other again.'_

 **-Meet me at TBD in an hour**

' _There,'_ Sonny thought. _'Nice and public. He won't be able to make a scene.'_

* * *

Sonny sat in a corner booth at TBD. It was out of the way so Paul wouldn't feel on display.

Sonny was attempting to remember the password to his Salem University email account. It had been a few months since he logged in.

' _Why does Will want me to look at this?'_ Sonny wondered. Giving up, Sonny requested a change of password.

Sonny waited a few minutes for the email instructing him on a new password. Shortly after, Sonny was ready to sign into his old email account.

"Hey," Paul said. He slunk into the seat opposite Sonny. A baseball cap pulled low over Paul's face.

Sonny glanced at Paul. He examined his face.

' _Paul's always been handsome,'_ Sonny knew. _'But I don't feel anything.'_

Leaving Paul behind in San Francisco devastated Sonny. Left him lost and drifting.

Sonny drifted right towards Will.

Seeing Paul again swept Sonny back up into his thrall. It reminded Sonny of the secret nights in hotel rooms, the excitement and the romance.

But Sonny isn't the same person he was in San Francisco. He grew, matured. Sonny was young and carefree when he loved Paul. Now, Sonny is a husband, a father.

Sonny forgot that this weekend. He let himself get pulled into Paul's orbit again. Forgot his responsibilities, forgot himself.

' _Forgot Will,'_ Sonny's heart clenched painfully.

Shaking his head, clearing his thoughts, Sonny looked into Paul's eyes. The eyes he once loved so much. The eyes that paled in comparison to Will's.

"Paul," Sonny firmly stated. "I know this weekend meant a lot to you but it can't ever happen again. I can't see you again."

Paul blinked a few times before exhaling and chuckling. Leaning his head on the back of the booth, Paul grinned.

"Why are you happy about this?" Sonny questioned. He didn't want to be with Paul but a little bit of devastation would have been nice.

"I actually came here to tell you the same thing," Paul confessed.

"What?" Sonny asked, taken aback.

"Yeah," Paul nodded. Voice hitched low, Paul added. "As soon as you left it kind of hit me. This weekend was nice but that's it."

"That's what I was going to say," Sonny smiled. "When it came down to it, I can't see us getting back what we once had."

"I had built you up so high in my mind," Paul agreed. "Then when I saw you in the hospital everything rushed back. But," Paul admitted. "I focused on all the good times we had. I didn't remember all the bad."

"You're absolutely right," Sonny laughed.

' _This is going so much better than I thought,'_ Sonny realized.

"What we had was great but it's in the past," Sonny commented.

"I think this weekend was what we needed though," Paul considered. "Everything ended so abruptly and we both clearly still carried it around with us."

"Closure," Sonny whispered.

' _I can finally put Paul to rest in my mind,'_ Sonny understood.

"I'm still going to be around Salem for a while," Paul reminded Sonny. "I just didn't want things to be awkward between us. Or for you to think I was using you or anything like that."

"Right," Sonny nodded. "You still need to recover. But it won't be awkward or anything. Now that we're on the same page."

' _I hope it won't be awkward. I just, I have to make sure Paul never gets near Will,'_ Sonny thought. For the first time possibly ever Sonny was glad Will was in Los Angeles.

Sonny's phone buzzed across the table.

Paul glanced at the screen. He saw two blonde figures set as Sonny's wallpaper.

Sonny, seeing Paul's attention on the phone, snapped it up. His notifications were going haywire for his old email account. The password change had clearly worked.

' _These are all from Will,'_ Sonny bit his lip. _'Oh my god. He sent me an email every day he's been gone.'_

Paul stood up from the table.

"I've got an appointment I need to get to," Paul explained. "I hope things work out for you Sonny."

"You too," Sonny whispered, eyes on his phone.

* * *

Sitting inside his office, Sonny counted how many emails Will sent. One for each day Will was gone including several others with pictures of Arianna.

With a shaky inhale, Sonny finally opened the first email from Will.

 _Sonny,_

 _It's only been a few hours but I miss you. I don't know how to get through my days without you here. Every time Ari does something, I turn to tell you but you aren't there. I don't know how I'm going to get through this time without you._

 _You don't know how much it means to me that you're supporting me with this. I never thought my writing would go anywhere. I thought it would only be something you would like. That because you love me you have to say you like it._

 _I want to make you proud. I want to write something that you won't have to apologize for later._

 _Just, promise me you'll still love me when I get back. Please don't forget about me._

 _Your,_

 _Will_

Sonny set his phone down. He needed a moment.

Sonny read through the first week of emails. They all entailed the same subject—how much Will missed him.

The tone of the emails changed as time went by.

 _Sonny,_

 _You don't know how hard it is doing this. I try my hardest but I don't think it's enough. Nothing I write is good enough. I feel like I'm not good enough._

 _The only time I've ever felt deserving is with you. I know I haven't been there for you lately but I'm trying. I try to be a good father and a good writer. I should be a better husband. The type of husband you deserve._

 _Please don't forget about me._

 _-Will_

 _Sonny,_

 _I'm trying. I'm trying so hard and it's not enough. It's not enough for the studio. It's not enough for you. Why is everyone calling me, hounding me? Why is everyone telling me how horrible of a husband I am? You told me to go. Why does everyone forget that?_

 _I love you. I've always loved you. I almost gave up my rights as a father to make you happy. I almost went to jail for you. I'm trying my best._

 _I wish I was better for you._

 _-Will_

 _Sonny,_

 _I just want you. Please tell me you love me._

 _-Will_

Sonny pushed his phone away, feeling sick.

' _When Will finds out I cheated on him it'll kill him. He might never forgive me,'_ Sonny knew. _'Even worse, he'll blame himself. Everyone will blame him.'_

' _I can't let that happen,'_ Sonny vowed. _'I won't let that happen. Will is never going to find out about Paul, ever.'_

* * *

Author's note:

As you can see, I'm changing several things. My goal for this is to make each character, Will, Sonny, and Paul, equals. No single character is going to blameless or "perfect" like on the show. Everyone is going to make mistakes and everyone is going to be held accountable, eventually.

The first few chapters are going to introduce the story and the beginning of the changes I'm making. Also, this the extent of the Sonny/Paul for the story. The rest will be a combination of Will/Sonny and Will/Paul.

Please let me know what you thought. I appreciate the feedback.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Will set Ari, her car seat, and her diaper bag down on a bench just outside the bathroom in the Salem Airport. First thing off the plane they made a trip to the changing table.

"Daddy is going to be happy when you're potty trained," Will commented. He gave Ari a silly look and sighed dramatically.

Ari giggled, clapping her hands together.

"Do you like that?" Will questioned. He sat down next to Ari and dug through her bag. "Can you say like? Say like, Ari."

"…'ike," Ari squeaked.

"Good job," Will praised. He handed her a princess sippy cup. "You're gonna be talking up a storm in no time."

Ari sucked happily at her juice.

Will ran his fingers through Ari's hair, fixing flyaways.

"I hope Sonny's happy to see us," Will said quietly.

Ari turned to catch Will's eyes.

"We never should have left," Will sighed. "I don't know what I was thinking chasing after a pipe dream. I'm not cut out for life outside of Salem."

Ari climbed onto Will's lap, nuzzling against his chest.

"But you," Will held her firmly. "You're gonna do anything, everything. Nothing is ever going to hold you back."

The two sat quietly, people watching.

"No use putting it off," Will realized. "We need to go see Daddy Sonny."

Will grabbed Ari, the bag, and the car seat, heading for the luggage claim.

* * *

"What should Daddy make you for lunch?" Will asked Ari. He pushed her stroller up to the front door of their apartment, staggering under the weight of all their bags.

Will pulled out his house keys. Being so close to home felt good, comforting.

"Nana," Ari responded. She made little chomping sounds afterwards.

"A banana?" Will questioned as he opened the door. "You can't just eat a banana. How about a sandwich?"

Ari shook her head no.

"Yeah, we need a sandwich," Will argued. "Then we'll go see Daddy at work."

Will pushed Ari into the apartment. After, he scooped up the luggage and tossed it inside.

"Well, baby girl," Will leaned against the door. "We're home."

* * *

Sonny's eyes opened, a noise woke him from his nap.

Ever since his indiscretion, Sonny had problems sleeping. He'd lie awake for hours thinking about his choices, his mistakes.

Sonny would read Will's emails over and over. He never found it in him to reply. He didn't feel like he deserved to reply.

 _Bang, Clang_

Sonny rolled out of bed.

Someone was inside the kitchen.

Grabbing his phone and a heavy book, Sonny crept out of the bedroom. He was ready to defend his home.

Instead of a stranger or a burglar, Sonny was in for an even bigger surprise.

Sonny dropped the book with a loud thump.

"Will?" Sonny breathed.

Will, putting down the bread and a knife-full of peanut butter, whipped around.

"Hey," Will beamed. "What are you doing home?"

"I-I was taking a nap," Sonny froze in place.

Will wiped his hands on his jeans before hurrying over to Sonny. Will stood in front of Sonny with a wide smile on his face.

"Hi," Will stated.

Sonny didn't say anything, couldn't say anything. Had Will always been this beautiful?

Will's smile dimmed, suddenly nervous.

' _Did he not miss me? Does he wish I was gone still?'_

"I know I didn't say anything about coming home," Will rambled. "But I wanted it to be a surprise. It was a quick decision. I got home from work and I talked to my mom and before I knew it I booked the tickets. I should have called you, I know.

"I know you didn't like the emails, that they weren't good enough," Will continued. "But you know how I never say the right thing. I thought, I just," Will closed his eyes. "I thought if I could type it, you'd see how much I missed you. I tried my best and I know it wasn't enough. I just missed you so much."

' _Why isn't he saying anything?'_ Will panicked.

"I missed you and now I'm here," Will bit his lip. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I never should have gone anywhere. I love you so muc-,"

Sonny cut Will off. He lunged forward, hands grabbing Will's neck and yanking him into a kiss.

Sonny barely heard anything Will said. All he could focus on, all he could hear, and feel was an overwhelming love for Will. It felt like a literal punch to the stomach.

Will, Will in front of him. Will speaking to him. Will telling him he missed him. Will doubting himself.

Will was all Sonny could see.

Almost outside of his control, Sonny kissed Will. He kissed his husband for the first time in what felt like forever.

Sonny was so afraid kissing Will would feel different. That he'd touch Will, his sweet, innocent, good Will, and Will would know. Know what Sonny did. Know that Sonny let another man touch him, kiss him. Know that he had sex with someone else.

It wasn't like that at all.

Will melted into the kiss, in Sonny's arms. It felt like being awakened from a deep sleep. Finally, Will could breathe. Finally, Will was whole.

Sonny dug his fingers into the back of Will's skull, harder than necessary. He wrenched Will closer, needed him closer.

Will's eyebrows wrinkled together. Sonny's grip hurt but Will didn't mind. He was just happy to be in Sonny's embrace.

Will's kisses erased every fear in Sonny's mind. Will's touch eased the pain and the guilt.

Will made everything better.

Will and Sonny separated, foreheads pressed together.

"I missed you," Sonny breathed against Will's lips. "I love you. Your emails were perfect. Please don't leave me again."

Will nodded, knees weak.

* * *

Sonny sat next to Will at the table, holding his hand. He watched Ari clumsily eat a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"She's so big," Sonny shook his head in amazement. He rested his chin on Will's shoulder.

"Yeah," Will agreed. "She's improving her vocabulary too. She can repeat words and is getting good at describing her emotions now."

Sonny smiled proudly.

"I missed so much," Sonny stated wistfully.

Will looked at his lap before angling his head to face Sonny.

"I never should have left," Will confessed.

"It's a great opportunity," Sonny weakly argued. "You couldn't pass it up."

"It doesn't matter now," Will pressed his lips together. He looked away from Sonny. "I'm not going back."

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked. "You have to go back. The contract you signed isn't done."

Will shook his head.

"I, um," Will closed his eyes. "They fired me."

"What?" Sonny moved away from Will. "What are you talking about?"

Will's hands wrung together.

"I guess technically," Will explained. "They asked me to resign. It's about the same thing."

"What happened?" Sonny wondered.

"It was so hard," Will whispered. His face crumpled in humiliation. "Nothing I wrote was ever good enough. I'd get so excited and write and write but they hated it. And it, it hurt, you know? I can take criticism. I can. But it wasn't even constructive. It was just, just cruel."

Sonny took Will's hand again. His fingers caressed the top of Will's hand.

Will took a deep breath. _'Might as well get it over with.'_

"They brought this other writer on to help me," Will said. "At first it was fine. He was helpful and I was learning a lot. He didn't trash me like the producers. He was nice."

Sonny frowned. He didn't like where this was going.

"One day we were working," Will confessed. "We had a breakthrough on a scene and I was really excited. So I hugged him, right? It was just a friendly hug. But he, I guess he got the wrong idea because he um, he kissed me."

It felt like Sonny's heart stopped. He didn't want to picture someone else kissing his husband, touching his husband.

Sonny couldn't deny that for one horrible, treacherous moment he hoped something more had happened. That way he wouldn't have to feel so guilty for what he did.

"I pushed him away," Will ardently insisted. "I swear I did!"

Sonny noticed the panicked, desperate look in Will's eyes. He could tell Will was telling the truth.

"I believe you," Sonny responded. He flashed Will a weak smile.

 _'Will could have cheated on me and didn't.'_ The realization made Sonny feel even worse.

"He kept pushing though," Will continued. "I'd tell him to back off but he wouldn't. It happened at work and I got upset, made a big deal.

"The producers called me in the next day," Will slumped against the table. "Told me that my behavior was unprofessional. I got indignant I guess, didn't handle it well. But after all their criticism with my writing, I just couldn't see how that was my fault. I didn't ask him to harass me."

"That's when they asked you to resign?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah," Will nodded. "I spent a few days with my brother and sisters. I wanted to tell you but I wasn't sure how you would handle it."

"What do you mean?" Sonny pressed. He squeezed Will's hand.

"I didn't know if you'd get upset," Will shrugged. "That I was so selfish and left you here for nothing. I learned my lesson at least," Will smiled helplessly. "No more stupid dreams."

"Will," Sonny argued. "That's ridiculous. It wasn't a stupid dream. They wanted you. They poached you."

"It all blew up in my face regardless," Will exhaled loudly. "I'm just glad that I get to be back with you, if you still want me."

Sonny froze momentarily. Will's tone, the phrasing, terrified him.

' _Does Will know what happened when he was gone?'_ Sonny thought before blinking.

Will stared at Sonny with a hopeful, loving expression. Sonny knew that look well. He had seen it on Will's face several times before.

Sonny reached out to cup Will's cheek. He stroked across the cheekbones he had missed so much.

"I love you," Sonny promised. "I've never wanted anyone the way I want you."

Seeing Will's face and eyes light up almost eased the guilt bubbling in Sonny's stomach.

* * *

"Hey," Sonny smiled coming out of Ari's room. "I got her down for her nap."

Sonny quieted down when he saw Will was on the phone.

"Okay, yeah, I can meet you tomorrow," Will agreed. "Sure. Thanks, Zoe."

"What was that about?" Sonny asked, sitting next to Will on the couch.

"Zoe," Will tossed his phone aside. "I guess there's a new project they want me to write."

"Good," Sonny wrapped his arm around Will. He pulled Will against him. "Getting back into writing will be good for you."

"I hope so," Will closed his eyes. He nuzzled against Sonny, heading fitting under his chin. "I just want things to go back to how they were. You, me, and Ari."

"That's what I want too," Sonny rested his cheek on the top of Will's head. "Let's just pretend the last few weeks never happened."

Will lifted his pinky and waved it in the air with a familiar dopey grin.

"God, I missed you," Sonny linked their pinkies.

"I missed you too," Will pulled Sonny by the pinky into a kiss.

* * *

Will ran his fingers through Sonny's hair, sucking on Sonny's lower lip.

Sonny shoved Will into the mound of pillows on their bed. He deftly unbuttoned Will's shirt, hands mapping the exposed skin.

"You too," Will urged. "Want your clothes off."

Sonny nodded his agreement. When Will grabbed the bottom of Sonny's shirt, Sonny panicked.

Sonny recoiled away from Will with a start.

"What is it?" Will sat up with a frown. "Did I do something?"

"No," Sonny swallowed. "I just thought I heard the baby. I'm, um, I'm gonna go check on her," Sonny rushed out. Refusing to look at Will, Sonny left the room.

Will slumped against the pillows wondering what he did.

Sonny pressed his back against the wall outside the bedroom.

' _Oh god,'_ Sonny put his head in his hands. _'Will almost saw.'_

Will couldn't see the fading marks Paul left on Sonny's body. He would figure everything out. But Sonny needed to be with Will. He couldn't wait until the marks were gone.

Taking a few steady breaths, Sonny went back into the room, determined.

"Is everything alrigh-mhmm," Will tried to say.

Sonny crawled onto the bed, pulling Will into a deep kiss. With Will distracted, Sonny took off the rest of Will's clothes.

Will's head was spinning, full of nothing but Sonny. Sonny's kiss, Sonny's touch, and Sonny's love.

Sonny kissed down Will's cheek, along his defined jawbone towards his ear.

"I missed you so much," Sonny breathed into Will's ear. He kissed and bit the tender skin behind Will's ear. "I love you."

"I love you too," Will gasped. "Sonny," Will grabbed the back of Sonny's neck.

"I want you," Sonny moaned. "I want you right now."

"Oh, god, yes," Will nodded his agreement. "Sonny, please."

Sonny shoved his hand inside his pillowcase. That was the location they chose to keep a condom and packet of lube for easy access.

Sonny made quick work of opening Will up. Normally, Sonny would take his time with Will. Shower him with loving touches, ensuring Will was comfortable. This time Sonny felt crazed.

Sonny needed to be inside of Will. Needed to feel that connection. Sonny needed Will's body to wipe away his mistakes.

While Will was completely nude, Sonny merely unzipped and pulled his pants open.

With their hands linked together, Sonny made love to his husband. He whispered Will's name, moaned it, praised it, curled it around his tongue. Sonny used every thrust, every caress to prove to Will how much he loved him.

Will came with his knees pressed into Sonny's sides. His body trembled, overwhelmed with the intensity of Sonny's love.

Sonny pressed his forehead against Will's collarbone. His chest rose rapidly. He felt like he couldn't breathe. All the pressure from Will's absence, struggling with TBD, and dealing with Paul rose to the surface.

"Hey," Will whispered. He ran his hands through Sonny's damp hair and worked his hips. "It's okay."

"Will," Sonny cried before coming.

"It's okay," Will promised. "I've got you."

Sonny bit his lip to stem the tears stinging his eyes.

"I love you," Sonny promised, voice wet. "You're the only one. For the rest of my life, I will love you."

Will closed his eyes, pleased smile on his face. He basked in Sonny's love and devotion.

Finally, Will was home.

* * *

Author's note:

I never understood Will cheating when he was in LA. It seemed like it was thrown in last minute. So, yeah, none of that happened here.

Let me know what you thought.

Thanks for reading!

Also, I'm going to try to post at least one chapter a week but if I can manage two I will.


	3. Chapter 3

Paul scrolled through his IPad with a look of disinterest. He didn't realize being cooped up in a hotel room could be so dull. Usually Paul would have someone to keep him company. The weekend he spent with Sonny was a good distraction even if he didn't feel the same about Sonny anymore.

' _Maybe I should go ahead with that interview. That's bound to be better than this,'_ Paul thought with a sigh.

Out of curiosity, Paul went to the _Sonix_ website. He still didn't understand why the magazine would be interested in him but whatever. Money and exposure were important. Plus, Paul needed to keep up his image as the poster boy of the MLB. Not a single person could find out he had this surgery. His free agency value would decline.

Looking over the website, Paul spotted a link to the most viewed story. As he read it over, Paul understood why it was so popular.

Paul had always been a big reader. Usually it was baseball and sports related. Although he had a few authors he was loyal to. His schedule didn't permit much else.

Within a few paragraphs Paul felt impressed. He gobbled the rest of the article up. It left him wanting more.

Paul clicked on the author's name hoping it would take him to their other works.

' _404 Not Found,'_ Paul read with narrowed eyes. _'Of course. The website must be under construction or something.'_

With a roll of his eyes, Paul typed the name of the author into his google search engine. The first link led Paul to the local Salem newspaper. There was a list of several articles spanning over twenty years. The author didn't write a single one.

' _This guy must have some history,'_ Paul thought.

Figuring he should know the full story, Paul clicked on a link to the first article. Paul noticed it was a birth announcement. Before Paul could read the announcement, the internet crashed.

Seeing the little dinosaur mocking him, Paul groaned loudly.

' _Free Wi-Fi my ass,'_ Paul rolled his eyes. _'Whatever. I'll research more later. But for now…'_

Paul found the business card Zoe Browning left him. Paul punched in the numbers quickly, decision made.

"Hey, Zoe. This is Paul Narita," Paul explained without preamble. "I've decided to accept your proposal on the article."

"That's fantastic," Zoe blinked several times, surprised.

"But," Paul continued. "The only way I'll do it is if I get to pick who writes the article."

"Of course," Zoe agreed instantly. "Whatever you want, it's yours."

"Good," Paul smiled. He recalled the name from the article he read. The writer that was born in Salem with the seemingly interesting past. "I want Will Horton."

* * *

Will's eyes fluttered open, smiling.

"What are you doing?" Will asked voice laced with sleep. He relaxed in Sonny's grip, snuggling in close.

"Admiring my beautiful husband," Sonny answered honestly. He continued pressing feather light kisses to the back of Will's neck.

"You're dumb," Will affectionately replied.

"Nope," Sonny argued. "You're beautiful and I'm never letting you go."

To prove his point, Sonny squeezed Will tightly.

"As sweet as that is," Will replied. "You need to let go. I have to pee and check on our daughter."

"Right," Sonny nearly forgot. "Um, oooh, okay, I'll make us breakfast, the whole works."

Will pulled away from Sonny with a strange look.

"You don't have to do anything," Will insisted.

"I want to," Sonny hurried out of bed.

Sonny blocked the doorway before Will could enter the bathroom.

"What's with you?" Will wondered with a curious smile.

"Nothing, nothing," Sonny dismissed. "I just want a kiss."

"Oh," Will smiled.

Will placed his hands on Sonny's neck and kissed him. Sonny clutched Will's waist in a firm grip, deepening the kiss.

"That's one way to wake me up," Will teased against Sonny's lips.

* * *

Will fed a sleepy Ari her breakfast while Sonny bustled around the kitchen.

"Um," Sonny called over his shoulder. "Do you want me to stay home today? I could."

"No," Will answered. "Remember I have that meeting with Zoe today. Plus, little one here," Will tickled Ari under her chin. "Needs to go see her grandpa."

"Right," Sonny nodded. "I guess I just don't want to be away from you."

Will smiled widely, pleased.

Sonny ducked his head in the refrigerator, searching for something.

"I guess Sonny did miss me, huh?" Will whispered towards Ari.

Ari gave Will a goofy grin in reply.

After Sonny emerged, Will remembered something.

"I think I should go to the hospital sometime too," Will commented. "It's time for Ari to get a checkup."

Sonny hummed in acknowledgment. He scratched absently at a fading hickey on his collarbone and paused.

' _Will can't go to the hospital,'_ Sonny panicked. _'Paul might be at the hospital. Will and Ari can never be near Paul.'_

"No," Sonny turned around, spatula in hand. "You can't go to the hospital."

"Why not?" Will calmly asked.

Will observed Sonny's wide eyes, his frantic expression.

"You can't go to the hospital," Sonny thought desperately of an excuse. "Um, our insurance changed. We have to take her to a new pediatrician."

"Oh," Will frowned. "That's annoying. Why don't we get to use the same doctor?"

"I'm not sure," Sonny relaxed. His heartrate slowly returned to normal. "I can call and ask this afternoon."

"You'll have to get us new cards too," Will realized.

"Sure," Sonny agreed turning away from Will.

' _Shit, now I have to change insurance,_ ' Sonny realized.

* * *

Will buckled Ari into her stroller before standing up.

"If you have time you could come by the club," Sonny adjusted the collar on Will's shirt. "I'd love to see you."

"I'll try," Will promised. "I still need to make a few phone calls, make sure everyone knows we're home."

Will caught Sonny's bright, warm eyes and sighed.

Will bit his lip, head bowed. "You really missed me while I was gone?"

"So much," Sonny assured Will. "You were all I could think about."

Sonny closed his eyes when Will enveloped him in his arms.

' _It's just a small lie,'_ Sonny rationalized. _'It made him happy. He doesn't need to know the truth.'_

* * *

"Will," Zoe Browning greeted. "Sit down."

"Thanks," Will sat across from her at a table in the Brady Pub.

"How was the Hollywood adventure?" Zoe wondered.

"Not what I expected," Will honestly replied. "But I'm glad to be home."

"I should say so," Zoe sat up in her seat. "We've got an exciting project in the works. Actually," Zoe corrected. "I'd say it's a done deal. As soon as I get the contract signed."

"Okay," Will nodded. "What kind of project?"

"I can't really say," Zoe replied.

"Then," Will gave her a strange look. "How are we going to discuss it?"

"Well, we can discuss it," Zoe smiled. "But not until you sign this."

Zoe slid a stack of papers across the tabletop.

Will read over the papers.

"A confidentiality agreement?" Will's eyebrows furrowed together. "Is it really that big?"

"Oh, sweetheart," Zoe grinned. "This is so much bigger than your mommy and step-daddy."

"Right," Will mumbled under his breath.

"It's fairly standard," Zoe explained. "No talking about it to anyone not even your husband. You can't use code names, nicknames, nothing. If you do breach the contract you'll be sued by the party in question. I can guarantee you'll lose your job as well."

"No talking about it, right," Will stated. "I can be discreet."

"Whatever this client wants," Zoe continued. "You're going to give them. If they want to meet you at three am, you'll be there. Whatever they want, make them happy."

Will shifted awkwardly.

"Zoe," Will shook his head. "I'm not going to give whoever this is anything. I have my limits."

"Within reason then," Zoe dismissed. "I'm pressing upon you how important this client is."

"Okay," Will exhaled.

"It's a great opportunity," Zoe smiled. "You need to take it Will."

Will picked up a pen.

' _Maybe Sonny's right. Maybe jumping back into writing will be good for me,'_ Will thought.

Will signed the confidentiality agreement.

"Why didn't you change your name when you got married?" Zoe asked conversationally.

"I don't know," Will replied. "I guess it all happened so fast we never talked about it."

"I'd have a hard time seeing you as a Kiriakis," Zoe teased.

"Yeah, I think my mom would have an aneurism," Will laughed. "So, do I get to know the big secret now?"

Zoe glanced around to make sure no one was listening. She leaned in close to Will.

"Paul Narita," Zoe whispered. She smirked seeing Will's eyes widen. "Yeah, I thought you might like that."

* * *

Sonny paced back and forth in his office. The guilt was overwhelming him.

All Sonny could think about were the lies he already told. Will wasn't even home a day and he was lying.

' _I'm turning into the type of person I hate,'_ Sonny realized.

Unfortunately, that left Sonny in a horrible situation. If he stayed silent the guilt and the lies would continue. But if he told Will the truth it would kill Will.

' _He might never forgive me,'_ Sonny realized. _'Not after everything he witness growing up.'_

' _No, I can't tell him the truth,_ ' Sonny reaffirmed. _'I'll do everything I can to prove to Will how much I love him. We're going to be fine.'_

' _I needed to get Paul out of my system to truly be with Will. Now, nothing is going to get in the way of our relationship.'_

Sonny looked down at his left hand. He didn't realize it but he had been touching his wedding ring. Sonny closed his eyes. He could still picture Will's face on their wedding day.

' _How could I ever decide that sleeping with Paul was worth risking that, Will?'_ Sonny shook his head.

As he played with his ring, Sonny knew exactly what he wanted to do now.

Rushing to his desk, Sonny opened his laptop. He clicked on the internet browser icon and searched for jewelers in Salem.

* * *

Will gathered his things once his meeting was over.

' _Paul Narita,'_ Will thought in a daze _. 'I get to interview_ the _Paul Narita.'_

Somewhere inside of him teenage Will was shrieking in excitement. When Will played baseball in high school he idolized Paul Narita. He was the reason Will became a Giants fan.

' _I wonder if my mom still has that old Giants jersey somewhere,'_ Will wondered.

As Will made to leave, he saw his aunt Kayla come from the back of the pub. Placing his things down, Will smiled to himself.

Tiptoeing over to his aunt, Will put his hands on her shoulders and shouted, "Boo!"

Kayla jumped, nearly dropping the stack of papers in her arms.

"William Horton!" Kayla smacked at his arms.

Will laughed.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Will took the paperwork from her in apology.

"When did you even get back?" Kayla asked. She followed Will to the table he was sitting at.

"Yesterday," Will told her. He deposited the papers and hugged her tightly.

"Good, I've missed seeing this face," Kayla patted Will's cheeks. "Where's Arianna?"

"With my dad," Will answered. They both sat down. "I'm pretty sure he missed her more than me."

"Well, she isn't a pain, like you," Kayla teased.

"What's all this stuff?" Will asked, looking over the papers.

"Business stuff," Kayla said with a sigh. "Mom just hasn't been able to keep up anymore. So, I've taken over."

"Really?" Will asked. He felt concerned both for his great-grandma and for his aunt. "But aren't you busy enough at the hospital?"

"Plenty busy," Kayla nodded. She rubbed her forehead, already feeling a headache coming.

"Well," Will glanced at the papers. "I don't know much about business things. Not like Sonny anyway but maybe I could help."

Kayla smiled appreciatively.

"If you could find a way to get me some free labor and extra money, that'd be great," Kayla sarcastically responded.

Will chewed his lip.

"I could volunteer a few days a week," Will offered.

Kayla laughed before seeing the look on Will's face.

"Wait, really?" Kayla asked. "Sweetie, you don't have to do that."

"I know," Will nodded. "But I want to. This place is important and if I can help, I will."

"Are you really sure?" Kayla pressed. She didn't want to get her hopes up.

"If you don't mind having Ari around," Will shrugged. "Then yeah, I'm sure. I mean, I've got a writing project but I don't know how long that'll last."

"Okay," Kayla beamed. "Why don't you look at these papers with me?"

"Sure," Will scooted his chair closer.

* * *

"Hey, Sonny," one of the waiters poked his head in the office. "Will and the baby are here."

Sonny practically ran out the door.

"Hey," Sonny stopped in front of Will and Ari. "Hi, hey."

"Hi," Will blinked a few times. He dismissed Sonny's strange behavior. "Can you sit with us?"

"Of course," Sonny found them a booth. "I'll do whatever you want, beautiful."

"Alright," Will shook his head. _'What is up with him?'_

"How was your meeting?" Sonny asked.

"Good," Will smiled. "Really good."

"What was it about?" Sonny questioned.

"See, that's the tricky part," Will gave Sonny a half smile. "They made me sign a confidentiality agreement. I can't talk about it even with you."

"What?" Sonny frowned. "But you talk to me about everything."

"I know," Will nodded enthusiastically. "It's going to be so hard keeping it a secret. I want to tell you so bad. I'm really excited about it."

"So, tell me," Sonny shrugged.

"I can't," Will bit his lip. "If I break the contract they'll fire me."

"I don't know if I like this," Sonny said. "You keeping things from me."

As soon as he said it, Sonny realized the hypocrisy of it.

' _Will legally can't tell me something. I'm purposely keeping something from him,'_ Sonny realized.

"You know what," Sonny smiled. He took Will's hand. "It's fine. You just better let me be the first one to read it when it's finished."

"Really?" Will asked. "I know I should have talked to you first. I got so caught up I didn't really think."

"It's okay," Sonny nodded. "You usually do things before thinking anyway. I'm used to it by now."

Will's smile froze on his face. He didn't appreciate that remark.

' _Although, it is true,_ ' Will conceded. _'Sonny does put up with a lot from me.'_

"It's a good thing you said that," Will said. "Because I told Aunt Kayla that I would help her around the pub."

"Why would you do that?" Sonny wondered.

"She's taking over for Grandma Caroline," Will explained. "And I guess things aren't going so well. I offered to help out."

"Doing what?" Sonny pressed.

"I don't know," Will replied. "Take orders, bus tables, help with the books; it's whatever she needs that day."

"That's very sweet of you," Sonny said after a few moments. "But when are we going to have time together. If you're working on your project and around the pub?"

"It'll be fine," Will smiled confidently. "I told Kayla it would only be for a few hours and a few days a week. The days and hours you work is when I'll work. Oh and she knows I might need to bring Ari with me."

"Right," Sonny nodded. He hoped everything worked out the way Will said.

* * *

"Mr. Narita?" Zoe asked into her phone. "It's Zoe."

"Yeah?" Paul questioned. He paused the movie he was watching.

"I just wanted you to know Mr. Horton is on board with the project," Zoe explained. "We can proceed whenever you're ready."

"Tomorrow," Paul demanded. "I want to get started as soon as possible."

"Anything you want, Mr. Narita," Zoe responded. " _Anything_."

Paul glanced at his phone with a strange expression.

' _What does that mean?'_ Paul thought.

Paul got Zoe off the phone shortly after. He pushed play on his movie. Paul knew with the writer around at least something interesting would happen.

* * *

Author's Note:

As you can see things are developing differently than on the show. I never understood why Will had to keep his relationship a secret unless the magazine wanted him to sleep with Paul. Also, Paul is going to find out who Will is over time. But not quite yet. I have to tease it out a little.

Thanks to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, favorite-ing, and following. I really do appreciate it!

Please let me know what you thought.


	4. Chapter 4

"You are definitely spoiling me," Will commented to Sonny.

"You deserve it," Sonny insisted. "Now, sit and eat."

"I'm not sure what I did," Wil sat down. He eagerly dug into the breakfast Sonny prepared. "But I'm not complaining."

"You don't have to do anything. Just being you is enough," Sonny smiled.

"You're giving me a complex, I swear," Will laughed.

"Hey, I'm just doing this because I want to," Sonny sweetly responded. "It's not a competition."

"It's a good thing because I would so lose," Will huffed teasingly.

Sonny watched Will eat for a few moments before getting started on his own food. He could admit he was going overboard a bit. But he couldn't help it.

Sonny wanted to shower Will with as much attention and love as he could.

' _If I do that maybe I won't feel so guilty,'_ Sonny thought.

* * *

Will washed the dishes while Sonny got Arianna dressed.

Will thought of everything Sonny had done since Will returned.

' _He does so much for me,'_ Will realized. _'I need to think of something good for him. I was the idiot who left him here. He shouldn't be doing all this.'_

' _I'll think of something perfect for him,'_ Will decided. _'Something to prove I deserve him.'_

* * *

"You've got everything?" Sonny questioned.

"Yeah," Will nodded nervously. "I've got Ari's bag all ready for the babysitter. I've got everything I need. Well, actually…"

Will put his laptop bag on the ground and pulled Sonny into a big kiss.

Sonny sighed into Will's lips. He rubbed his hands up and down Will's back.

' _This is everything I need,'_ Sonny knew. _'Will and Ari are it.'_

"Now, I'm ready," Will declared.

"Wait," Sonny grabbed Will's left hand. He slipped Will's wedding ring off. "I need to borrow this for a few days."

"What?" Will pulled his hand away defensively. He attempted to steal the ring back. "Sonny!"

"Nope, it's a surprise," Sonny took his ring off to. He put both of them in a ring box and shoved it in his jacket pocket.

Sonny smiled when he saw Will's put-out expression.

"Trust me," Sonny requested. "You'll love this."

"It feels weird," Will complained. He looked at his empty ring-finger.

"I know," Sonny agreed. "But it's only for a few days. You'll get it back soon."

"What are you up to, Kiriakis?" Will wondered.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it," Sonny kissed Will's cheek.

Will put his hand to his cheek, beaming.

Sonny gazed at Will. Seeing Will's happy, carefree smile eased the guilt in Sonny's chest to a dull ache.

* * *

Will walked up to the concierge desk at the Salem Inn. Breathing in and out slowly, Will attempted to calm himself down.

' _He's just a guy. He isn't going to want me to interview him if I act like a fanboy,_ ' Will ordered himself. _'It's just a baseball player. Just a famous, important baseball player. Just a famous important, good looking baseball player.'_

"Welcome to the Salem Inn. How may I help you?" a bored voice greeted Will.

"Um, I'm here to see George Herman," Will stated in a low voice. "Could you let me up?"

The hotel employee looked Will over, suddenly much more interested in him.

"Is he expecting you?" the guy answered with narrowed eyes.

Will nodded his head.

"Alright," the bellboy indicated for Will to follow him.

* * *

Will knocked on the hotel room door, anxious.

' _Play it cool and professional,'_ Will reminded himself. _'I can do this. This could be the biggest story of my career. I have to do this.'_

The door opened quickly.

"That was fast…" Paul trailed off. His eyes looked up and down the blonde in front of him. "You're not room service."

Will's eyes dipped towards the exposed, wet skin in front of him. Clearly Paul had not finished dressing. Focusing, Will smiled.

"No, I'm Will Horton, the writer," Will explained. "Is this a bad time? I can come back later."

Paul shook himself out of his surprise.

"No, no, um now is fine," Paul pushed the door open. "I just didn't expect you so soon."

Will ducked into the room and passed Paul.

Paul shook his head as he closed the door. He finished buttoning up his shirt, getting a good look at the writer.

"Like I said," Will politely responded. "I can come back in a while if you're expecting room service."

"Stay," Paul gestured toward the table nearby. "I don't mind, honest. It gets pretty lonely hiding out in a hotel all alone."

"Thanks," Will smiled briefly. He tried not to notice the way Paul's shirt clung to his damp skin.

Paul sat across from Will. He looked Will over before smiling.

"Okay, full disclosure," Paul began. "I'm surprised to see you at the door. But it wasn't because of the room service."

"Oh?" Will frowned. "What was it?"

"I didn't expect you to be so…" Paul took a moment to clear his head. He almost said something he would have regretted. "Young."

"Young?" Will repeated. "What does-?" Will shook his head. "There's not anything I can do about that."

"No, I know," Paul insisted. "I was just expecting someone older. When I requested you I thought you were at least my age."

"You requested me?" Will asked. He could barely believe that.

' _Someone like Paul Narita read my work and wanted me?'_ Will thought, dazed.

Will's confidence in his writing took a hit after the LA debacle. Will wanted, needed to prove his worth with this article. He needed to prove to everyone he wasn't a giant failure. But most of all Will wanted Sonny to be proud of him.

Hearing that Paul Narita enjoyed his writing filled Will with confidence.

"Yeah, didn't Zoe tell you?" Paul tilted his head.

"Uh, no," Will shook his head. He looked down at his lap and fiddled with his laptop bag.

Paul admired the pink shade to Will's cheeks.

"So," Paul leaned forward on the table. "How old are you?"

Will swallowed heavily. He pulled out a pad of paper, a recorder, and his IPad.

"Do you, um, mind if I record this?" Will questioned. He tried to sound professional. But he had to admit that Paul's stare was intimidating.

Paul shook his head.

Will pushed the record button.

"I'm 20, by the way," Will looked up into Paul's eyes.

"Bullshit," Paul responded, incredulous.

"No," Will laughed. "I swear. I was born November 16, 1995."

"There is no way," Paul shook his head. "I refuse to believe that."

Will pulled his wallet out of his pocket. He handed over his ID.

Paul examined the card.

"How are you this young with this job?" Paul wondered. "Did you even go to school?"

Will put his ID back and nodded.

"Yeah, of course," Will insisted. "I just got a lot of college credits from an internship. So, I was able to graduate early."

"This is insane," Paul said incredulously.

' _20, huh?'_ Paul thought. The idea of being with someone that young was exciting.

' _You're getting ahead of yourself, Narita,'_ Paul thought.

Steering the conversation back towards Paul, Will smiled.

"It's not any crazier than how you started out," Will replied. "How old were you when you made your MLB debut? 19?"

"Yeah," Paul smiled. "I guess we have that in common."

Will pressed his lips together. Paul's smile affected him more than he wanted to think about.

* * *

Sonny walked into the jewelers with a spring in his step.

"Hey," Sonny said walking up the counter. "My name's Sonny Kiriakis. I called you yesterday about engraving some rings."

"Of course," the elderly woman nodded. "Mr. Kiriakis, why don't you show me what you brought?"

Sonny pulled out the ring box with both his and Will's wedding rings.

"I want to get our wedding rings engraved," Sonny explained.

"Do you know what you want them to say?" the woman asked. She pulled down a pair of glasses from the top of her head. She examined the rings.

"Yeah," Sonny pressed his hands on the counter and smiled. "I know exactly what I want them to say."

* * *

"Seriously," Will insisted. "You keep getting off track. We're talking about you."

"We're getting to know each other," Paul argued. "How am I supposed to open up to you if I don't know you?"

"I guess that makes sense," Will reluctantly agreed.

"But fine," Paul decided. He smiled over the rim of his mug. "Shoot."

"Okay," Will licked his lips. He messed with the cup of coffee Paul ordered him.

Will wanted this interview to be amazing. He knew it was a once in a lifetime opportunity. He couldn't screw this up like he did the LA venture.

' _I have to make sure Paul is comfortable,'_ Will knew. _'That he can trust me, keep him relaxed.'_

With an impish smile, Will thought of a question.

"Do you always get dressed before you're completely dried off?" Will asked. Will's eyes ran over the wet patches on Paul's shirt, damp from his shower.

Paul laughed.

"Uh, no," Paul responded. He licked over his teeth.

Paul was attracted to Will from the first moment he saw him. The bright eyes and the blonde, messy hair caught Paul's attention. The age and the form fitting jeans continued the intrigue. But Will's personality, the easy way they interacted, it did things to Paul.

Judging from the way Will smiled and teased, Paul had a hunch Will might feel the same way.

Will glanced at his watch before sighing.

"Um, I hate to leave so soon," Will said. "But I have to get going."

"Hot date?" Paul teased.

"No," Will shook his head. "Just some family business I need to deal with. But I can meet with you again tomorrow, if you're up for it."

Paul stood up and walked Will to the door.

"Yeah," Paul agreed. He looked Will up and down. "I'd like that a lot, Will Horton."

"Alright, Paul Narita," Will mocked with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Sonny sat a table in the back of TBD. In front of him were his laptop and a small folder.

Sonny glanced at the time before rolling his eyes.

Chad was late, again.

' _What's the point in these meetings if he never bothers to show up?'_ Sonny thought.

Several minutes later, Chad finally sauntered inside.

Chad reclined in his seat, perfectly content.

"We doing this or what?" Chad asked. "I've got a full schedule."

"Really?" Sonny asked pointedly. "Maybe you should actually be on time then."

Chad, ignoring the remark, grabbed the laptop. He yanked it in front of him, starting to look over their expense report.

Chad's forehead wrinkled the longer he looked.

"What the hell is this?" Chad demanded.

Sonny crossed his arms and pursed his lips.

"We haven't had as much business this quarter," Sonny replied. "Our suppliers have all increased their bids. Competition, the economy, I don't know."

Chad searched through the paperwork frown becoming more and more pronounced.

"Are you seriously switching insurances?" Chad glared at Sonny across the table. "Please tell me it's to cut back."

Sonny sucked in his cheeks, diverting his eyes. He didn't want to explain he had to change insurances to keep up his lie to Will.

"Oh my god," Chad put his hand on his forehead. "Why didn't you tell me about this before? That things were getting this bad."

"Every time I try to talk to you I get the run around from your secretary," Sonny defended. "You are too busy with DiMera Enterprises to care about your crummy first business."

"I do when it's losing me money," Chad shot back. "If you can't handle being in charge of this place anymore then-,"

"Hey," Sonny cut Chad off. "I am doing everything I can."

"Yeah and look where that's getting us?" Chad huffed.

Chad pushed away from the table.

"Brainstorm ways to get us out of this mess," Chad ordered. "Or I'm pulling the plug."

Sonny slammed down the lid to his laptop as Chad walked away.

* * *

Will pushed Ari's stroller out of the grocery store.

"Good thing your stroller has a big basket, huh, baby girl," Will told Ari. "Now we can go try to surprise Daddy Sonny. Well, try our best at least."

Will pushed Ari down the street. Will hoped Sonny would appreciate his effort.

' _Sonny puts up with so much from me. The least I can do is try to make him dinner,'_ Will thought.

As they were walking home, Will saw Adrienne Kiriakis coming down the street.

"Hey," Will greeted with a smile. He hadn't seen his mother-in-law in a long time.

"Will," Adrienne nodded curtly. She leaned down to greet Ari. "There's my sweet girl," Adrienne cooed. "I missed you."

Will noticed she didn't extend the sentiment towards him.

"Well," Adrienne stood up. "I'm glad you're back. Here," Adrienne shoved an armful of dry cleaning against Will's chest. "You can deal with this now."

"Uh, what?" Will asked.

"Sonny's clothes," Adrienne explained. "Now that his husband is finally home," Adrienne gave Will a pointed stare. "You can do his errands for him."

"I'm pretty sure Sonny can do that himself," Will commented. He carefully put the dry cleaning across the shade screen of Ari's stroller.

"He works all day," Adrienne huffed. "He's busy. You should be taking care of him. Considering your writing doesn't make that much you should be doing that much at least."

Will frowned, head downcast. Adrienne reflected the same thoughts Will had earlier. It sounded much worse coming from her.

"I'm not a househusband," Will mumbled.

"Even if you were," Adrienne hitched her purse high on her shoulder. "You'd make an awful one."

"Anyway," Adrienne continued. "Tell my son I said hello. I am glad you're back," Adrienne admitted. She squeezed Will's forearm. "Sonny wasn't himself without you here."

Will nodded as Adrienne walked away. As soon as she was out of earshot, Will checked on Ari.

"I wish people would stop talking like that in front of you," Will commented.

* * *

"Good, you're still here," Adrienne remarked as she walked into TBD.

Adrienne headed over to the table Sonny was standing near.

"I just saw Will and Arianna," Adrienne revealed.

"Mom now is not a good time," Sonny grunted a reply. He could feel a headache building in the back of his skull. "I want to get the hell out of here."

Adrienne frowned at Sonny's tone.

"Well, before you do that," Adrienne grabbed Sonny's arm and pulled him in close. "You need to tell Will that Paul is here."

"Mom," Sonny pulled his arm away. "I can't do that."

' _For more than one reason,'_ Sonny reminded himself.

"Sweetheart," Adrienne shook her head. "Don't you think he deserves to know that your ex is in town? The ex that you still have feelings for."

"I don't have feelings for him," Sonny maintained. "Trust me. Everything between Paul and me is settled. There's nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about," Adrienne repeated under her breath. "Right," Adrienne sighed. "You are making a big mistake keeping this from Will. If he finds out any other way he's going to-,"

"I know," Sonny loudly protested. "Okay, I know. That's why Will is never going to find out about Paul, ever."

Adrienne looked at Sonny oddly.

"You know what secrets do to relationships," Adrienne pointed out. "If Will kept something like this from you, wouldn't you feel upset?"

Sonny diverted his eyes.

"Wouldn't you be suspicious? Wondering why he never told you? Wondering what else he's keeping?" Adrienne pressed.

"That isn't going to happen," Sonny maintained, confidently. "Will and Paul are never going to meet each other, ever. Now stop bringing it up."

"Sonny," Adrienne tried once more. "When Will kept Arianna a secret from you, what happened?"

"No," Sonny picked everything up he left on the table. "Just drop it."

Adrienne watched as Sonny stormed out the door. She desperately hoped this wouldn't blow up in her son's face.

* * *

"Ari," Will laughed. "That's way too much paint."

Will, with Ari's help, had dinner in the oven. He found the easiest recipe he could find on Pinterest. Will wasn't expecting any miracles but he hoped it was at least edible.

In the meantime, Will and Ari were painting. Will thought Sonny would appreciate an Arianna Grace original.

' _It's not a ring,'_ Will thought. He attempted to put some paint back in the jar. _'But it's definitely from the heart.'_

Ari swirled her globs of paint around the pink piece of paper. She held her paintbrush in her fist despite Will's constant corrections.

"That looks beautiful," Will praised. "What else should we use?"

Will gestured to the box of craft supplies in front of them.

Ari pointed to a bottle of glitter.

"You want the glitter?" Will picked it up. "Can you say glitter?"

Ari nodded, "L'tter!"

"Yeah," Will encouraged. "I think Daddy wants lots of glitter."

* * *

Sonny, holding his laptop and several papers, shouldered open the apartment door. He didn't know what he expected when he opened the door but it wasn't this.

The entire table, Will and Ari included, were covered in paint and glitter. There were gobs of it all over the place.

Ari, giggling and squealing at a high pitch, saw Sonny and clapped her hands together.

"Hey," Will greeted with a beam. He had a tiny pink handprint on his cheek.

Ari bounced around in her high chair, spilling glitter everywhere.

"Hi," Sonny tersely responded. His leftover frustration from the conversations with Chad and his mother bled over. Not to mention the pounding in his head.

Will's smile dimmed.

"Um, Ari and I are crafting," Will explained.

"Yeah, I see that," Sonny pulled out a chair to the table. He deposited his papers and laptop. "I need the table to work on."

"Oh, yeah, I can clean it up once it dries," Will offered. "Just let me…"

Will trailed off as he went to grab some cleaning supplies. He grabbed a washcloth to clean up Ari first.

"How was work?" Will asked conversationally. He started wiping Ari's hands and face.

Sonny groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"Awful," Sonny responded. He walked over to the refrigerator to get a beer.

"Apparently," Will mumbled. "What happened?"

Will gathered all the craft supplies. He screwed on caps and put everything away.

"What's that smell?" Sonny asked seconds before the smoke alarm started beeping.

"Oh, crap," Will panicked, putting the paintbrushes on Ari's high chair tray.

Will turned off the oven and opened the door. Smoke billowed out.

"Damnit, Will," Sonny growled.

Sonny pulled over a chair to reach the smoke alarm and turn it off. Next, he opened the front door and all the windows to air the place out.

"I'm sorry," Will put the blackened dinner on top of the stove. "I-I forgot to set the timer and got so distracted with Ari."

"Fantastic," Sonny complained. "It's going to stink for the rest of the night. Why did you even bother cooking anything anyway? It never works out."

"I just wanted to try," Will muttered.

Ari, bored, reached over and picked up one of Sonny's papers. She took one of her paintbrushes and smeared some pink paint all over it.

"Well don't," Sonny swung the door back and forth to get some circulation.

Will turned on the oven vent. As he turned to switch on the ceiling fan, he spotted Ari and her new art project.

"Ari!" Will shouted. He ran over and took the paper from her.

"Will!" Sonny yelled back.

Will tried to wipe the paint off the paper.

"Why didn't you take the paintbrushes?" Sonny demanded. He snatched the paper from Will.

Ari's eyes watered, lips trembling.

"I was going to," Will maintained. "But the oven and, and-,"

Sonny, exasperated with the situation, clenched his eye closed. He counted to three before saying anything else.

"I'm taking a shower," Sonny decided. "Then I'll find us something for dinner."

"I can make dinner," Will argued.

"I think you proved today you can't," Sonny shot back. He stormed off into the bedroom, door slamming.

Will watched Sonny walk away before taking Ari out of her high chair.

"It's okay," Will assured her.

Will rubbed her back and made soothing sounds.

"Daddy Sonny's just upset," Will explained. "He's had a hard day. It's not your fault."

Ari sniffled a few times.

Will booped her on the nose.

"No one would ever be mad at you," Will promised. "Now, do you want to wear the princess jammies or the bows?"

"Pincess," Ari answered.

"Princess it is," Will nodded.

Wil cleaned Ari in the bath quickly. Once she was free of paint and in her princess pajamas, Will made her a quick dinner.

Ari munched on her sandwich while Will scrubbed the table. After that, Will attempted to clean off Sonny's paper.

"Looks better," Will told Ari once he finished.

Thankfully, Will got the worst of the paint off. While it wasn't ideal, the paper was legible. Will knew it would still annoy Sonny though.

Realistically, Will knew Sonny wasn't upset with him. It was the stress from a bad day.

' _Plus, no one wants to come home to a giant mess. Or for their useless husband to burn down the house,'_ Will realized.

Will stacked up Sonny's papers nicely and set up his laptop. Finding the picture Ari made for Sonny, Will laid it out for Sonny to see.

Will, wanting to prove he wasn't entirely hopeless, made Sonny a sandwich.

* * *

Sonny stood under the hot spray of the shower. The water proved soothing, washing away his anger. Once the shower was over, Sonny knew he overreacted.

Dealing with Chad, admitting that his business wasn't doing as well as he hoped, got to Sonny. Chad laying all the blame on him pissed Sonny off, plain and simple. Sonny put his everything into TBD. For Chad to say that wasn't good enough hurt Sonny as much as it angered him.

The conversation with his mom infuriated Sonny too. Didn't she understand, Sonny could never tell Will about Paul? It would lead to too many questions, open too many wounds. Will would doubt every moment of their relationship if he found out Sonny didn't get over Paul completely until a few days ago.

The mess at home wasn't as bad as Sonny made it out to be. Yes, there would be glitter everywhere for weeks to come but it could be worse. The paint on the table wasn't the worse mess Ari had ever made. Even the paper Ari painted could be replaced.

' _And worst of all,'_ Sonny thought as he pulled on some clothes. _'I treated Will like crap.'_

Deep down, Sonny knew it wasn't Will he was upset with. It was himself.

The guilt Sonny felt over cheating on Will, the lies he told, was eating him up. He didn't mean to take it out on Will but it happened.

' _And now I need to apologize.'_

* * *

Sonny walked out of the bedroom, an uncertain expression on his face. Will and Ari were sitting on the couch playing with her blocks.

Sonny's heart panged when he saw the perfectly set up table. His paperwork, the sandwich, and the adorable painting all made Sonny feel even worse.

"Hey," Sonny picked up the sandwich and moved to the couch.

"Hi," Will replied. He gave Sonny a nervous glance.

"Look, I'm sorry," Sonny began. "I had, I had a bad day and I took it out on you."

"I could have tried harder," Will lifted one shoulder up. "You know how careless I am when I cook."

"I do," Sonny nodded. "But I didn't need to make you feel bad about it. Or about the paint. Ari's a toddler. She's going to make a mess. So, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Will insisted.

Sonny reached over to tickle at Ari's tummy.

"I'm sorry I got mad, princess," Sonny told her. "It's not your fault."

Ari handed Sonny a block, accepting his apology.

Sonny smiled and took a bite of his sandwich.

"This is good," Sonny offered Will.

"Thanks," Will smiled back. "I just wanted to help."

"I've got you," Sonny put his arm around Will. "That's all I need."

Will nodded, curling against Sonny. He couldn't help the small bit of doubt creep up his spine.

* * *

Author's note:

I kept Will's original birth age. No reason why I just enjoy the age difference. As you can see, things are starting to develop.

Please let me know what you thought.

Thanks for reading!

Also, as always, a big thank you to iluvh0rs3s. This story wouldn't take shape without their help!


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey," Paul smiled as he opened his door. "Come on in."

"Thanks," Will offered a small smile of his own.

Things had been tense earlier that morning with Sonny. Sonny rushed into the kitchen to make them breakfast when he saw Will standing near the stove. Will tried not to feel offended but it was hard. He was more than capable of pouring a bowl of cereal.

Not wanting to start another argument, Will let the situation go. He was sure Sonny didn't mean anything by it anyway.

After dropping Ari off at the babysitter's, Will arrived at the Salem Inn.

Will headed towards the table they sat at the day before. "Did I come at a good time today?"

"Yeah," Paul acknowledged. "Actually, I just finished up breakfast. I saved you something though."

Will glanced at the table to see a pot of tea and two mugs.

"I'm not much of a tea drinker," Will admitted sheepishly.

"That's why I'll be teaching you," Paul confidently replied. "Trust me."

Paul sat down and poured them both a mug.

"This is like comfort in a cup," Paul remarked. "My mother would make this for me all the time. There's only a handful of people I'd let make it for me too."

Will got out his supplies and sat across from Paul.

"My great grandma would make me hot cocoa," Will offered. He wanted to keep the conversation flowing. "When I got older it changed to coffee."

"Did you not grow up with your mom?" Paul questioned, feeling curious.

"Well," Will thought about how to answer that. "Physically she was there," Will decided on. "But she wasn't always the best mother. Loves me, like insanely loves me, but it took her a long time to be a mom."

"Huh," Paul replied. He looked Will over as subtly as he could. He found it fascinating getting to know Mr. Will Horton. "Why do you think that was?"

"She had me when she was about 16," Will continued. "She's still working on growing up even now."

"Was it always just you and your mom?" Paul asked. "That's how I grew up. Just my mom, my grandpa, and me."

Will jotted a few things down on his note pad while shaking his head.

"She was single on and off," Will explained. "For the most part she went from guy to guy. She's been married more times than I can remember. Sometimes to my dad."

"Wow," Paul smiled. "I don't even remember my mom dating anyone."

Will laughed.

"That must be nice," Will teased.

"So," Paul licked his lips, enjoying Will's smile. "I wonder what else we have in common."

Will blinked a few times. He felt certain he knew what Paul was talking about.

' _That can't be,'_ Will argued with himself. _'Paul Narita wouldn't be flirting with me. Besides, he's straight. Everyone knows that.'_

"One thing we have in common is baseball," Will pointed out. He lifted one eyebrow. "Which is what we should be talking about."

"I don't know," Paul leaned his elbows on the table. "I like talking about you."

"Well," Will chuckled uncomfortably. "You might be the only one."

"I am curious though," Paul narrowed his eyes. "How do we have baseball in common?"

"I used to play," Will admitted. "T-ball, little league, in high school."

"Really?" Paul sat up straighter. "What position?"

Will relaxed as he got Paul to open up.

Will could see Paul brightening up the more he talked about baseball. Baseball had been Paul's whole life since childhood. He put his everything into it. Will admired the dedication and passion.

Without his permission, Will wondered if there were other parts of Paul's life he was just as passionate about.

* * *

"Thank you for meeting with us," Sonny stuck out his hand. "Your help has been informative."

"Yeah, thanks," Chad agreed shaking the man's hand.

"Of course," the business consultant responded. "Give me a call if you need my help again."

Sonny and Paul watched the man walk away before sitting down again.

"Well, it could be worse," Chad reluctantly said.

"We need to get rid of two employees just to get by," Sonny stated harshly. "How is this okay?"

"So fire Ben and T and get over it," Chad rolled his eyes. "Look, with some serious hard work and advertising we can turn this place around."

Chad swept his arm around the club.

"For god's sake, the only people in here are ancient," Chad realized. "No one wants to go to a club with old people."

"Chad," Sonny gave him a distasteful look.

"I'm just saying," Chad shrugged. "We need to liven this place up, serve better food. Get some real advertising."

"I know," Sonny pinched the bridge of his nose. "I just wish we didn't have to let anyone go."

"You heard the consultant," Chad said. "We need to get rid of the dead weight. We're running a business, Kiriakis. We can't let our emotions get in the way."

Sonny sighed deeply but nodded.

* * *

"You have to tell me about that game," Will urged. "Come on, I gotta know. That was my favorite moment that season."

"Well," Paul cleared his throat. He opened his mouth before pausing. "Wait," Paul flashed Will a teasing smile. "Favorite moment that season? What does that mean?"

"I, uh," Will scratched the back of his neck. "I, you know, follow the Giants."

"Really," Paul leered. "How does a boy from Illinois start liking a team from San Fran?"

"It's not like the White Sox or the Cubs are that impressive," Will joked.

"Come on," Paul pressed. "I wanna know."

Will shook his head, embarrassed.

"You tell me," Paul suggested. "And I'll tell you all about that game and the brawl. Deal?"

Will didn't want to tell Paul this story. But he couldn't pass up that offer.

"Ugh, fine," Will covered his face. "This is gonna be so awful."

"Now I have to know," Paul smiled. "Out with it."

"When I was around 16," Will confessed. "EJ, that was my step-dad, he took me to a baseball game. I hated him then but, you know, I wanted to go. Anyway, it was this whole big thing where we had suite tickets and everything."

Paul nodded, amused.

"EJ grew up in England so he doesn't know anything about baseball. I had to explain everything to him," Will reminisced. "I think that was the first time we got along."

"And?" Paul rolled his hands, asking Will to continue.

"And," Will wrinkled his nose. "I was really impressed with this one player," Will's face heated. "Some pitcher that was really young but really good."

A wide smile spread across Paul's face.

"After that I started following the team," Will finished. "Which was never embarrassing until I had to explain it to Paul Narita."

Paul threw his head back and laughed.

Will took a gulp of his tea.

Paul's laugh did funny things to Will's stomach.

* * *

"We need like a discount night or something," Chad suggested.

Chad's dress-shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He leaned his face on his palm, elbow on a table.

"How would that save us money?" Sonny wondered.

"It would bring in business," Chad pointed out. "Maybe once a week could be college night. Have half off beer or something, the cheap kind."

"That's not bad," Sonny agreed. "We could make out some coupons or something. If you come for lunch you can get discount drinks that night."

"Maybe we could make an app," Chad offered.

"With what money?" Sonny shook his head.

"We could ask Will. I bet he knows how," Chad realized.

"Will's busy," Sonny remarked.

"So?" Chad rolled his eyes. "He's your husband. I'm his best friend. He needs to help us out."

Sonny ignored Chad. He didn't want to put any pressure on Will especially after last night.

Instead, Sonny glanced around the club. There were a handful of people eating lunch but not enough.

' _We aren't really known for food though, are we?'_ Sonny thought. _'Maybe we need to change our menu.'_

"You know," Sonny recalled. "I heard the Brady Pub isn't doing that great either."

"Really?" Chad perked up.

"Will's going to help out his aunt Kayla," Sonny revealed. "She's taking over for Caroline. Kayla said business isn't going well."

"Huh," Chad mulled it over. "This could be good for us."

"How?" Sonny frowned.

"We need the pub's clientele," Chad gave Sonny an exasperated look.

"Right," Sonny mumbled. He didn't know how he felt about that. "Will wouldn't like this."

"Will doesn't work here," Chad said flatly. "Also, do you really think Kayla's in good hands with Will's help?"

Sonny crossed his arms and glared.

"I love the dude but you and I both know he isn't business savvy," Chad stated. "We need to get rid of the competition."

* * *

"So, I hit him," Paul finished with a smug smile.

Will shook his head with a laugh.

"Well, it was certainly my favorite game that year," Will remarked.

Will looked down at his notes. He had been talking with Paul for a few hours and had yet to even cover any of the questions he wanted to. Will kept getting distracted by Paul.

"So," Will casually said. "I don't think you ever really told me why you were in Salem."

Paul took a sip of his now cold tea. He spent so long talking he didn't get a chance to drink it while it was hot.

"No, I haven't," Paul agreed.

"You gonna tell me now?" Will questioned with a smile.

Paul pretended to think about it.

"Mmm, nope," Paul decided.

"What's it going to take then?" Will mused.

"Oh, Will," Paul grinned teasingly. "I don't think we're close enough for that yet."

Will grabbed his pen, pretending he wasn't affected by that.

' _He's so cute,'_ Paul thought. He looked at the pink splotches gathering on Will's face and neck. _'I wonder how far down that blush goes.'_

Will Horton was turning out to be a fun little distraction.

Will fiddled with his notes when his phone buzzed. Will checked it discreetly. He saw a message from Sonny.

Instead of looking at it, Will put his phone back in his pocket.

Will didn't know what was going on with Sonny. Things had been strange since Will came back. The first day he came back everything had been perfect.

' _But Sonny's been weird,'_ Will noticed. He was either complimenting Will in every sentence or acting oddly.

Right now, Will wanted to focus on Paul, not his husband.

Paul watched a mix of emotions cross over Will's face when he checked his phone. He vaguely wondered exactly what Will was thinking.

Will took a look at his notes one more time, putting Sonny out of his mind.

Before Will had a chance to ask a new question, Paul beat him to it.

"You okay?" Paul asked.

Will felt taken aback. He didn't think Paul cared enough to ask a lowly reporter how he felt.

"Yeah," Will smiled once before it dropped from his face. "Of course."

"I don't know," Paul shook his head. "Earlier you were just fine. One look at your phone and you're different."

"No, I'm not," Will looked around the room.

"Who was on the phone?" Paul pressed.

"No one," Will lied. "It's just business. That we need to get back to. We're supposed to be talking about you."

"I want to talk about you though," Paul stated firmly.

"Paul, come on," Will tried.

"What is it?" Paul ignored Will. "The mother you were talking about? Zoe? Girlfriend?"

Will rolled his eyes.

"Boyfriend?" Paul asked innocently.

Will looked at Paul's face briefly before adjusting his notes again.

Paul raised his eyebrows in interest.

' _So, I was right,'_ Paul thought. _'This'll make things interesting.'_

"It's no one," Will reiterated.

"You seem pretty upset," Paul continued. "Lover's spat?"

"Paul," Will warned.

"Maybe they don't like the idea of you meeting a celeb in his hotel room," Paul added. "Oh, wait. You had to sign that agreement. So, they probably don't know about me at all."

"We're not talking about this," Will insisted.

"It's my interview," Paul provoked. "Zoe said you're supposed to give me anything I want."

"Not anything," Will amended.

With that, Will gathered his things and shoved them in his bag.

"You're going?" Paul frowned.

Paul was just teasing Will. Yes, he was curious about it but he didn't think it was that big of a deal.

' _Clearly I was wrong,'_ Paul stood up.

"I have somewhere I need to be," Will replied elusively. "I'll call you if I have any other questions."

Will rushed out the door before Paul could say anything else.

"What the hell?" Paul asked out loud.

Paul had no idea what just happened.

* * *

The minute Will arrived at the Brady Pub he knew he made a huge mistake.

Will threw his things in the back office and closed his eyes.

' _I literally just threw a hissy fit with the biggest opportunity of my career,'_ Will realized. _'Oh my god, what is wrong with me?'_

Paul could call Zoe and get Will fired.

' _I can't get fired twice in two weeks. I can't,'_ Will thought desperately. _'I have to fix this.'_

With a shaky hand, Will pulled out his phone.

* * *

Paul navigated the _Salem Chronicle_ website. He typed the name Will Horton into the search engine. Paul easily found the link he attempted to use the other day, Will's birth announcement.

' _Samantha Brady and Austin Reed are happy to announce the arrival of William Robert Reed. Born on November 16, 1995, 7 pounds, 6 ounces, 19 inches,'_ Paul read.

' _William Reed?'_ Paul frowned. _'Who the hell is that?'_

Paul clicked the backspace and read the next article.

' _Wedding Day Murder and Kidnapping,'_ Paul read the headline. _'What in god's name happened to this kid?'_

Before Paul could find out, his cell phone started to ring.

Seeing the name, Paul contemplated answering it or not. Will was an excellent writer and Paul enjoyed his work. But he wasn't the only journalist around. Paul could find anyone else easily.

There was just something about Will. Paul enjoyed talking to Will. He wasn't like any of the other reporters Paul's dealt with. Will was something fun and Paul needed more of that in his life.

"Hello?" Paul asked dully.

"Um, hi," Will replied. "I just, I wanted to apologize for my behavior. It was completely unprofessional and uncalled for. I don't know why I reacted that way."

"I see," Paul mumbled, not budging.

"And I was thinking maybe I could make it up to you," Will announced.

"How are you planning on doing that?" Paul questioned.

' _I could think of a few ways,'_ Paul thought with a smirk.

"You said you've been bored cooped up in your hotel," Will said. "I know someplace you can go where no one will bother you."

That wasn't exactly what Paul had in mind but he was intrigued.

* * *

Paul stood outside a quaint restaurant named the Brady Pub. With a baseball cap pulled low over his eyes, Paul walked inside.

Paul examined the place.

' _Cozy,'_ Paul thought.

The place was clearly in need of a makeover. But the scents permeating the space caused Paul's stomach to growl. Breakfast was a long time ago.

' _Why the hell did Will send me here?'_ Paul wondered. It definitely wasn't the type of place he would frequent in San Francisco.

Looking for Will, Paul found him right away.

' _Oh,'_ Paul grinned. _'I can live with this ambiance.'_

Paul watched as Will leaned over a table, cleaning it up. Paul admired the stretch of Will's tight jeans across his backside. The way Will's biceps flexed when he lifted the tray full of plates. The way Will's white shirt fit him like a second skin

Will turned around and saw Paul standing nearby.

"Hey," Will smiled. "I have a booth in the back for you."

Will grabbed a menu and lead Paul to a booth near the kitchen. With the tacky curtains hanging above the booth, if Paul sat close to the wall no one would ever notice him.

"Look this over," Will offered. "And I'll be right back."

Paul read over the menu, giving Will one last once over.

"So," Will sat down across from Paul. "What looks good?"

' _You,'_ Paul automatically thought. Instead of answering, Paul cleared his throat.

"I'm not sure," Paul said. "What do you suggest?"

"Well, the chowder is the most popular," Will stated. "But my favorite is the burger and fries. Secret family sauce."

"Okay," Paul nodded. "Bring me that."

Will jotted the order down and took it to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass of water and headed back.

"So," Paul remarked once Will returned. "You're a waiter? Is that why you flipped out over the call? Didn't want me to know your deep, dark secret."

"Not exactly," Will responded. "I'm just helping out here. It's not a big secret."

"Wait," Paul remembered the birth announcement and Will's article. "Your mom's last name is Brady. So, this is some family establishment."

"Yeah," Will nodded. "My great-grandparents started it. Now, my aunt is taking over. But she's a doctor at the local hospital. She never has free time and all of her siblings are either just as busy or not in town. I offered to help her out when I can."

"That's really nice," Paul acknowledged. "Your family must mean a lot to you."

"They do," Will smiled. "They're big and ridiculous. Overwhelming and drive me crazy most of the time but I love them."

"I always wanted a big family," Paul admitted. "Well, not really big but I wanted at least two parents."

"Well, coming from someone that's had several step-parents," Will admitted. "They're not all they're cracked up to be."

Paul shook his head.

"I would have preferred any type of father," Paul confessed. He snorted and rolled his eyes. "That's something to put in your article. My apparent daddy issues."

"I wouldn't put that in there," Will assured Paul. "I wouldn't put in anything you didn't want."

Paul caught Will's eyes.

' _They're so blue,'_ Paul noticed. _'Big and beautiful.'_

"Thanks," Paul gave Will a half-smile. He took a drink of his water. "So, if you didn't freak out over the pub, why did you blow up on me?"

"It's dumb," Will bit his lip.

Paul looked at Will expectantly.

Will took a deep breath. It didn't seem professional to answer. But then again neither was his behavior.

"Do you really want to know?" Will asked. He hoped he could get out of it.

"Obviously," Paul encouraged. "I wouldn't have come all the way down here. I could have called Zoe up and killed our interview."

"I know," Will nodded. He played with the salt and pepper shaker on the table.

"So?" Paul questioned.

Will didn't know why he freaked out earlier. For some reason, Will didn't want to talk about Sonny. It wasn't necessarily that Will wanted to keep his relationship a secret though.

Somethings were better left unsaid.

"Well," Will finally said. "You were right. It was a lover's spat."

"I knew it," Paul sat up straighter. _'Now, am I right about everything?'_

"Well, it kind of was," Will admitted. "I wasn't paying attention and almost burned down the apartment."

"Um, wow," Paul tried not to laugh.

"And, of course, he got upset," Will continued. "But he yelled at me and our d-," Will cut himself off. Paul didn't need to know about Ari. Not yet.

"I can imagine that sucked," Paul commented. He held in a grin. _'Definitely right.'_

"I tried to make him dinner," Will confessed. "I'm really bad at cooking. But I wanted to try. Because he does a lot for me and I don't really give much back. He got the short end of the stick when it comes to partners."

"Hey," Paul encouraged Will. "Don't talk like that. You wanted to cook him dinner. Accidents happen."

"They happen to me a lot," Will remarked.

Paul remembered the birth announcement and the proceeding article.

"I bet they do," Paul noted. "Actually, I have a question."

"About?" Will wondered.

"William Roberts?" Paul asked, head tilted.

Will furrowed his brows. It took him a few moments to realize what Paul was asking.

"Oh," Will rolled his eyes. "How did you find out about that?"

" _Salem Chronicle_ website," Paul shrugged. "I was curious about you."

"Great," Will sighed. "You'll find out all my dirty little secrets now."

"Anyway," Will caught Paul's eye. "My mom lied about my birth father. Hence the different last name."

"Damn," Paul replied. "I couldn't imagine my mom lying about my father."

* * *

Chad walked into the Brady Pub, assessing. Despite Sonny's wishes, Chad was scooping out the competition.

' _Huh,'_ Chad thought when he spotted Will sitting in a corner _. 'Sonny wasn't kidding. Will really is helping out here again.'_

Chad sat down at a free table and waited, observing.

* * *

Will got up from the booth to get Paul's order. Will glanced over the restaurant. The two waitresses seemed to have everything covered. That was until Will saw Chad sitting by himself.

' _Hmm,'_ Will wondered what he was doing there.

"Here you go," Will placed Paul's food in front of him. "I'll be right back."

Will walked over to Chad.

"What's up, dude?" Will asked. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Oh, nothing," Chad evaded. "Just in the neighborhood. Sonny mentioned you'd be here. Glad you're back by the way. Sonny's a dick without you."

"Really? Will responded.

"Major pain in the ass," Chad confirmed.

"You want your usual?" Will asked, amused.

"Sure," Chad smiled. He almost forgot what that was it had been so long.

Will dropped off Chad's order before sitting down with Paul again.

"How's the burger?" Will questioned.

"Ridiculously good," Paul answered with a mouthful.

"Told you it was the best," Will proudly replied.

Will reached out to swipe one of Paul's fries.

"I really hope you know I'm sorry about earlier," Will reminded Paul. "Truly."

"Don't worry about it," Paul put his burger down. "I know all about having something you don't want to talk about."

Paul looked into Will's big, blue eyes. He hoped Will understood what he was trying to say.

Chad looked over at Will with a frown.

' _Who is he talking to?'_ Chad wondered suspiciously.

Chad watched Will and the stranger in the booth throughout his meal. Chad never got a good look at the guy but he had his suspicions.

' _There's only one explanation,'_ Chad realized.

* * *

"Will is seeing an investor," Chad smacked his hand on the desk in front of him.

Sonny blinked at Chad before going back to typing.

"Are you listening to me?" Chad ranted. "This is awful."

"Do you even know it was an investor?" Sonny asked without looking at Chad.

"He was wearing a Burberry jacket and Louboutin sneakers," Chad insisted. "Plus, I didn't recognize him. I know all the rich people-all of them!"

"That doesn't make the guy an investor," Sonny pointed out.

"Oh, well what other explanation do you have?" Chad lifted his hands in the air. "Why would Will only focus on that guy and ignore everyone else?"

Sonny thought of the interview Will was conducting. The one that was so secretive and hush hush.

' _Would Will interview the person in public?'_ Sonny wondered. _'I guess he could be hiding in plain sight.'_

Sonny let Chad ramble on and on.

' _Who would Will even be interviewing?'_ Sonny went back to his typing. _'It's not like there's any celebrities in Salem.'_

Sonny's fingers slipped off his keyboard.

' _Oh my god,'_ Sonny panicked. _'Oh, god, no.'_

* * *

Author's note:

What will Sonny do next?

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Will smiled shyly at Paul across a table in the Brady Pub. After, Will looked at his watch.

"Crap," Will spat out. He was almost late picking up Ari.

"Going somewhere?" Paul asked.

Paul looked at his own watch with surprise. He had been sitting in this dinky, run down pub with Will for hours.

"I'm gonna be so late," Will breathed.

Quickly, Will cleared off Paul's table. He topped off everyone's drinks at the nearby tables and made sure everyone was comfortable. Thankfully, the evening staff had arrived.

Paul observed Will bustling all over the place. Somehow Will managed to entertain Paul and mask probing questions. All while Will watched over an entire restaurant.

"It looks like there's a group of people coming in," Will remarked. He walked over towards Paul.

Paul looked over his shoulder and saw a crowd hovering outside the door. Automatically, his hand pulled his hat down lower over his face.

"Let's go," Will grabbed Paul's elbow. "You can come with me around back."

"What do I owe you for the burger?" Paul asked. He reached into his jeans for his wallet.

"Huh?" Will moved into the back office. "It's fine. You're my guest."

"I insist," Paul urged. He held out a $20 bill to Will.

"Well, it's definitely not that much," Will chuckled. He gathered his jacket and laptop bag. His phone blinked inside his coat pocket with several missed messages.

"Consider it a tip for excellent service," Paul remarked.

"I guess you weren't kidding. You do spend money without thinking," Will mumbled.

"I know a good thing when I see it," Paul answered in a soft voice.

Paul took a step closer to Will.

Will, distracted putting on his jacket, looked up to see Paul right in front of him.

' _Oh,'_ Will inhaled through his nose sharply.

"Here," Paul shoved the twenty into Will's jacket pocket.

Paul slunk away, lips curling into a smile.

"Thanks," Will swallowed. "Um, tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Paul asked politely with a hint of a smirk.

Will shook his head, focusing.

"Could we meet again tomorrow?" Will tried again.

"Sure," Paul confirmed. "Here?"

"Okay," Will agreed.

Will stared a Paul for a moment before turning away.

"I'll show you the back way," Will divulged.

Paul followed Will down a hallway. He saw a set of stairs and wondered where they led.

Paul was looking forward to another meeting with Will.

' _I didn't even get to find out about the wedding, kidnapping,_ ' Paul smiled to himself.

It was only when Paul walked away that Will realized he didn't write anything Paul said down. He didn't record anything. He spent the whole afternoon with Paul and never once thought about the interview.

* * *

"Sorry, I'm late," Will told the babysitter. "I got caught up at the pub."

"It was ten minutes, Will," the woman smiled. "I can handle it. Besides, she slept most of the afternoon."

"If you come by the pub," Will offered. "Your next meal is on me."

"Deal," she nodded. "Arianna, Daddy's here!"

Ari came skidding to a halt in the front hall.

"Daddy," Ari shrieked happily.

Will lifted her into his arms.

"There's my beautiful girl," Will kissed over her face. "Daddy missed you."

Ari threw her arms around Will and smooshed her face against him.

The babysitter handed Will Ari's bag and held the door open for them.

"Don't forget," the woman reminded Will. "I can only watch her until noon tomorrow."

"Sure," Will smiled in acknowledgement. "I won't forget. Thank you!"

"Should we go home, Ari?" Wil asked.

Ari nodded several times.

"Can you say it?" Will pressed, encouraging her to use her words.

"…'es," Ari responded.

"Good job," Will held Ari securely as they headed home.

Will's phone buzzed in his pocket, ignored.

* * *

"Come on," Sonny groaned before hanging up.

Sonny paced back and forth in the apartment. He nearly tripped over a stray giraffe toy.

' _Why isn't he answering?'_ Sonny grasped his phone, squeezing until his knuckles turned white.

Ever since Chad ranted and raved in their office, Sonny couldn't get the idea out of his head.

' _Will is interviewing someone famous and secretive._ ' Sonny kicked the toy aside and continued pacing. _'A male someone in a baseball hat.'_

Sonny recalled the hat Paul wore the last time they saw each other.

' _It's Paul. I know it's Paul. Will is interviewing Paul,'_ Sonny threw his phone on the couch and buried his head in his hands. _'Oh god, this can't be happening.'_

Sonny collapsed on the couch, holding onto his head.

' _This isn't, Will can't,'_ Sonny couldn't focus. All he could picture was Will's face if he found out the truth.

' _He'd never look at me the same again,'_ Sonny knew. _'He'd never trust me. He'd never kiss me or touch me.'_

' _I ruined everything,'_ Sonny realized. He felt sick to his stomach.

' _No, stop thinking that,'_ Sonny ordered. He took a few deep, calming breaths.

' _Paul doesn't know who Will is,'_ Sonny reminded himself. _'Will doesn't know who Paul is. Will is never going to find out. Now, get it together.'_

For a brief moment, Sonny contemplated calling Paul. But what would he say? How could he explain to Paul how he knew about the interview? Or why it was such a big deal to him?

' _Paul would figure it out,'_ Sonny knew. _'He'd realize who Will is to me and I can't risk that.'_

' _Wait for Will to come home,' Sonny urged. 'Then go from there. It's not all over yet.'_

Sonny fixed his hair and shirt before moving into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator, hoping they had the ingredients to make Will's favorite.

* * *

Will unlocked the door to the apartment and gently placed Ari on the ground.

"It smells good in here," Will commented. He glanced at the kitchen and saw Sonny.

"Hey," Sonny turned around. He rushed over to Will and Ari.

Ari took a few steps and hugged Sonny's leg, nuzzling it.

"Hey, princess," Sonny patted her head.

"She had a long nap today," Will divulged. "So, she might take a little longer getting to sleep tonight."

"We'll survive," Sonny promised.

Ari moved over to the basket of toys she left on the couch. She pulled the basket to the edge and dumped all the toys out.

Sonny took one of Will's hands and squeezed.

"Hi," Will smiled at Sonny.

"You didn't respond to any of my messages," Sonny pointed out.

As soon as he said it, Sonny frowned. That wasn't what he wanted to say first. He didn't want to accuse Will.

"I was really busy," Will answered. It was partly true. "I was working this morning and spent the afternoon at the pub."

"Oh?" Sonny's heartbeat accelerated.

"Yeah," Will nodded. He squeezed Sonny's hand before taking off his jacket. "I just got caught up in everything."

' _In Paul, you mean,'_ a traitorous voice said from the back of Will's mind.

"Okay," Sonny nodded. He let out a sigh of relief.

' _If Will was working on the interview this morning he couldn't have been with Paul at the pub,'_ Sonny smiled giddily.

"You alright?" Will asked. Sonny looked odd.

"Fine," Sonny quickly reassured. "Well, Chad was being weird today but when isn't he?"

"He came into the pub," Will pushed Sonny towards the table and shoved him into a chair.

Will could see how tense Sonny looked. Sonny closed his eyes and groaned when Will started rubbing his shoulders.

"He mentioned that," Sonny revealed. "He's convinced you were meeting with an investor."

Will's fingers stilled momentarily. With a small swallow, Will resumed. He dug his thumb into a knot in the middle of Sonny's shoulders.

"Why would he think that?" Will asked. He hoped he sounded casual.

"Who knows," Sonny rolled his eyes. "Because the guy looked rich. Chad's convinced he knows every wealthy person in town. Oh, and he said no one with that fashion sense would hang out at the pub."

"Hey," Will frowned, offended. "What's wrong with the pub?"

"Nothing," Sonny chuckled. "But, you know, it's not exactly trendy."

Will wondered if that was true.

' _Was Paul embarrassed to be there?_ ' Will knew the pub wasn't the coolest. But it meant so much to him. It was a part of his family history, the Brady legacy.

Will didn't appreciate anyone making fun of it.

"If you say so," Will grumbled under his breath.

"We met with a business consultant today," Sonny told Will. With his eyes closed, Sonny was oblivious to Will's annoyance.

"About what?" Will questioned. He assumed everything was fine with the club.

"Needed some advice," Sonny responded.

Sonny didn't want to tell Will the club wasn't doing as well as it needed to.

' _Our entire livelihood depends on this club,'_ Sonny knew. _'I can't freak Will out.'_

"Oh," Will rubbed lower on Sonny's shoulders. "Maybe you should give me his number. Aunt Kayla might want to meet with him too."

"Sure," Sonny sighed. "Your fingers are magic."

"Thanks," Will laughed.

"In more way than one," Sonny leered.

Now that he didn't have to worry about Will knowing Paul, Sonny felt playful. He couldn't believe he got so worked up for nothing.

"Is that so?" Will pressed his lips together, pleased.

Sonny leaned his head against the back of the chair to look up at Will. With a bright smile, Sonny caught Will's eyes and nodded.

"Hmm," Will narrowed his eyes before leaning down to capture Sonny's lip.

Sonny sighed happily. All the tension inside of him eased.

Will's eyebrows furrowed. He moved his hands to hold onto Sonny's jaw, stroking his skin.

Sonny opened his mouth, tongue lightly tracing Will's lower lip.

Ari, walking around the couch with an armful of toys, climbed onto Sonny's lap.

Holding out her arms, Ari made a whining sound.

"…'iss, 'iss," Ari demanded.

Sonny pulled away from Will with a start.

"Where did you come from, little miss?" Sonny asked.

"…'iss," Ari repeated.

Will laughed and puckered up his lips.

Ari giggled and laid a wet, loud smack of a kiss on Will's lips.

"Oooh," Sonny smiled at the sight.

It warmed Sonny's heart seeing Will and Ari. At the same time though, it saddened Sonny that he couldn't understand Ari as well as Will could.

' _They were gone for a few weeks,'_ Sonny reminded himself. _'She's only just starting to talk. You'll get it.'_

Ari turned to Sonny, narrowing her little eyes.

Sonny smiled when he realized it was his turn.

Will, one arm around Sonny, smiled at his perfect little family. Paul and their weird new friendship was far from his mind now.

* * *

"Thanks," Paul nodded at the bellboy after he brought in Paul's room service.

"Anytime," the bellboy, Derrick, smiled. "If there's anything else you need, anything, don't hesitate to call."

Paul smiled smugly, head shaking incredulously as Derrick left. Paul knew exactly what the bellboy was after.

Paul knew he was good looking. He had always known that. The amount of models that threw themselves at him during publicity events proved it. But those models never interested him.

Paul much preferred the hidden smiles and secretive glances he would receive from waiters when they couldn't hide their interest. He enjoyed the meaningful looks, the brief touches when the men felt brave.

Lately though, Paul found himself intrigued by a beguiling smile and innocent blue eyes. There was something about Will Horton that Paul felt drawn to. Something that made Paul think he could trust him.

' _He's a journalist,'_ Paul recalled. _'Can I ever really trust one of them?'_

Paul couldn't help but think this journalist was different, that Will was different.

Instead of dwelling on it, Paul began to eat his dinner. He realized he never did get to know what happened with the murder wedding/kidnapping. Paul opened his IPad. He wanted to know everything he could about Will Horton.

* * *

Will scrolled through his phone. He had ignored his phone almost all day while he was talking with Paul. It wasn't a conscious effort but it happened. Will saw a missed call from Zoe and knew he would have to call her back.

"Finally, Will," Zoe said in lieu of a greeting. "I've been waiting all day. How did your meeting with Paul go?"

Will, making sure Sonny couldn't overhear him, spoke in a low voice.

"It's been good," Will decided it was wiser not to mention his freak out that afternoon. "I think I'm making real progress."

' _Liar,'_ he thought. _'You didn't interview him at all.'_

"Excellent," Zoe responded, voice cackling. "And have you found some, motivation, so to speak?"

Will lifted one eyebrow, lost.

"Uh, I guess," Will evaded.

"I just knew you would be the one to get the real scoop, Will," Zoe bragged. "Keep me informed."

Will hung up with a peculiar expression on his face. He wasn't too sure he wanted to know what Zoe was talking about.

* * *

"It's nice to eat dinner without the fear of firemen breaking down the door," Will commented lightly as he ate.

"Ha," Sonny huffed. "Like you wouldn't enjoy it if some big, burly firefighter burst in to save you."

Will shrugged, admitting nothing, although he did smile.

"So," Sonny continued. "You really can't tell me anything about your top secret assignment?"

"Not really," Will replied. He took a bite of his food before giving a spoonful to Ari. "I can tell you that I started."

"I already knew that," Sonny complained. "I'm curious."

"Well, I'm curious about where my wedding ring went," Will shot Sonny a look. "But I'm not whining about it."

"That's different," Sonny argued. "Mine is a surprise."

"So is my article," Will defended. "Besides, I didn't make the rules."

"Since when do you follow rules?" Sonny asked dryly.

Will bit his lip, feeding Ari again.

Sonny glanced at Will out of the corner of his eyes. He established that Paul couldn't have been at the pub with Will. But, Will could still be interviewing him.

 _'No,'_ Sonny decided. _'Will would flip out if he met Paul. He wouldn't keep that from me.'_

Sonny pressed his lips together, trying to hold in a smile.

"Oh, hey," Will changed the subject. "I think I have an old Intro to Business textbook around here somewhere. Do you think you can help me look?"

"When did you take a business course?" Sonny asked. "That doesn't sound like you."

"EJ made me take it," Will explained. "Part of my requirement to being his intern. He thought it would teach me something."

"Did it?" Sonny questioned.

"…I don't even know where the book is now. What do you think?" Will wryly replied. "Can you help me look?"

"Sure," Sonny responded after chewing. "Why do you need it?"

"I figured it wouldn't hurt to look it over," Will shrugged. "If I'm going to be helping at the Pub. I think there's some forms in there I can use."

Sonny smiled softly.

"What?" Will questioned when he saw Sonny staring.

"You're adorable," Sonny said wistfully. "Utterly precious."

"I am not," Will petulantly replied.

"You are," Sonny insisted. "I'll help you look for it though."

* * *

Will dug through the hall closet. He found several pacifiers but no textbook.

"I didn't even know we had these," Will cautiously held the pacifiers out in front of him. He tossed them in the trash. "Gross."

Ari glanced at him, bored with the conversation.

"Fine, play with your toys," Will teased. "I see how it is. Five more minutes and then it's time for a bath and bed."

* * *

After getting Ari to sleep, Will walked into the bedroom to see Sonny going through a few boxes.

"Find anything?" Will asked.

"Nothing important," Sonny told Will from his spot on the floor. "Although why you kept your textbooks I'll never know."

"Those things were expensive," Will defended. "The least I could do was keep them. Although EJ paid for them now that I think about it."

"Again," Sonny shook his head. "Precious."

Will crossed his arms, lips pursed.

"You look your age when you do that," Sonny grinned. He resumed examining the box.

Most of the items in here he hadn't looked at since they moved in.

"I would hope so," Will sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm not that old."

Sonny pushed aside a folder before he found something he hadn't seen in a long time, a baseball. Paul's baseball to be exact.

' _I almost forgot I had this,'_ Sonny thought. _'I shouldn't have this.'_

Sonny remembered packing it from his old studio across the way. He purposely packed it, kept it, knowing what it meant.

' _I moved in with Will and Ari and I brought this with me,'_ Sonny felt horrible.

Sonny passed the baseball from one hand to the other. The baseball symbolized a part of his past he no longer needed. He held onto Paul for too long. Now, he didn't need to.

"What's that?" Will asked, looking over Sonny's shoulder.

"Um," Sonny panicked.

It was one of his worst fears coming to life. What could he even tell Will?

' _Oh, this? It's just an important piece of my past with the man I cheated on you with. Want to see it?'_

"Uh," Sonny tried to focus.

' _Say something, anything,'_ Sonny ordered himself.

Will reached out to grab the ball. He saw the name and the date on the ball and realized what it meant, whose it was.

"Why do you have this?" Will asked. It wasn't close to anything Sonny collected.

Sonny liked photographs and eclectic statues from the places he visited. He did not like sports memorabilia.

Sonny said the first thing that came to mind.

"It's for you," Sonny spat out.

"What?" Will tossed the ball from hand to hand.

"Yeah," Sonny ran with it. "I forgot I got it for you. It was, um, back when we were broken up. I ordered it when I got the IPod."

"Oh," Will's shoulders slumped. He hated the reminder of that time. Of the lies he told Sonny, the mistakes he made.

"You've always liked the Giants haven't you?" Sonny asked desperately.

' _I am the worst person ever,'_ Sonny thought. _'I am an awful, horrible person.'_

"Yeah," Will smiled shakily.

Will briefly thought about telling Sonny the truth. That he had been interviewing Paul Narita, the man from the baseball. That during said interviews Will asked few questions. That he spent more time laughing and blushing than anything else.

' _Sonny wouldn't tell anyone,'_ Will knew. _'He would keep it a secret.'_

Instead, Will placed the ball on the bed.

"You're really sweet," Will told Sonny. "Even if you did forget to give me a gift for almost two years. And didn't bother to properly protect a piece of baseball history."

"I try," Sonny lied.

Will wrapped his arms around Sonny's neck.

"Sometimes I don't know what I did to deserve you," Will whispered.

"Don't say that," Sonny pleaded, closing his eyes. "Just don't."

Before Will could say anything else, Sonny kissed him. Will pulled Sonny down against the bed, getting lost in the moment.

* * *

Paul, eyes wide, tossed his IPad aside. He read several articles on the _Salem Chronicle_ website featuring Will.

Each article was more disturbing than the next. Paul discovered Will was kidnapped by his father on the day of his mother's wedding. That his mother's fiancé was found murdered, presumably by Will's mother.

Paul read about Will's father crashing his car into a tree with Will inside of it. That Will had to have brain surgery as a result. Soon after, Will's mother was arrested for murder and given the death penalty. Thankfully, at the last minute the real killer came forward, Will's father.

' _How the hell did all that happen to one kid?'_ Paul wondered, amazed.

Paul thought back to his day with Will. He had a lot more fun with Will than he expected to. In fact, the entire interview process was unlike any he had had before. Most in-depth interviews were a few hours long at most.

Paul would talk about baseball, exercise, and fashion, whoever his rumored girlfriend at the time was. He didn't open up to his interviewer. He didn't talk about wanting a father. He didn't care about the journalist he was dealing with. He sure as hell didn't put up with anyone storming out on him.

Paul was beginning to realize there was something different about Will. It wasn't just that Paul found Will attractive either. Although that was a big part of it.

Paul enjoyed the tight jeans and the even tighter shirts. He liked Will's wide eyes and full mouth. He could imagine putting both to work. Those big blue eyes staring up at him from Will's knees. Will's wide mouth stretched around him.

Paul shifted on his bed. His fingers itched towards his IPad. Almost without thinking about it, Paul opened up RedTube.

' _I need to get laid,'_ Paul realized once he searched for 'Blonde'.

Paul browsed through the options before finding one that looked promising.

' _Hot bl0nde Getz Dirtyz,'_ Paul opened it up.

Paul popped the button on his jeans, sliding his hand inside.

The blonde on the screen wasn't as hot as Paul would have liked but he would make do. Paul rubbed against his growing bulge as the blonde took the man's soft cock into his mouth.

Paul closed his eyes, picturing Will. He imagined Will dropping to his knees, impish grin on his face. Paul would rub behind those cute, pointed ears and encourage Will to take him down.

* * *

Will held down Sonny's hips, moving his mouth up and down Sonny's cock.

"Mhmm," Will groaned. It had been so long since he had done this.

Sonny's eyes rolled into the back of his head. He ran his fingers through Will's hair, trying not to buck his hips.

"Oh, fuck," Sonny groaned. A small bit of drool leaked from Will's mouth, down Sonny's cock.

Will pulled off, licking his lips and wiping against his mouth.

"Sorry," Will grinned wickedly.

"No, you're not," Sonny complained.

Will ran his hands up and down Sonny's bare hips. His nails dragged over a fading bruise. Will didn't remember making that mark.

"What's this from?" Will asked, distracted.

"What?" Sonny lifted his head, desperate.

Seeing the marks Will pet over, Sonny's eyes practically bulged out of his head.

"You did that," Sonny lied. "Now, come on, please," Sonny begged. _'Please, god please.'_

Will nodded once. He must have forgotten. Giving it no further thought, Will went back to work.

Will curled his tongue around the head of Sonny's cock. He kissed along it, lapping up the leaking pre-come.

Will made a large production of savoring the taste.

"Fuck," Sonny threw his head against the pillows.

* * *

"God," Paul thrust into his hand.

The blonde on the screen sat on his partner's cock, bare. With no recovery time, the blonde began riding the cock without abandon.

Paul's eyes closed. He imagined the tight grip around his cock was Will. Will's hole rhythmically squeezing him. Will's head buried against his neck, breathy whimpers sounding in his ear.

Will rising and falling around him. Will's fingernails digging into his shoulders. Will screaming his name.

* * *

Will held onto Sonny's hands. He had a knee on each side of Sonny's hip, balancing.

"You okay?" Sonny questioned.

"Uh huh," Will nodded, breathless. His thigh muscles twitched as he moved up and down. "Oh god," Will moaned.

"Doing so good," Sonny praised. "Feel so good around me."

Will bit his lip, trying not to wake Ari.

"Wish you could be loud," Sonny continued. "Wish I could hear your whimpers, your screams. Want to hear all of you."

"Sonny," Will cried when Sonny lifted his lips, thrusting.

"That's it," Sonny let go of Will's hands to grab his neck. "So good, beautiful. So good."

Will fell into a sloppy kiss. Mouths open, tongues sliding together.

"Love you," Sonny panted against Will's lips. "God, I love you."

"So much," Will agreed. He put his hands on Sonny's thick shoulders. His nails dug into the flesh the faster he moved.

"Fuck, fuck," Sonny grunted.

* * *

"S'good," Paul slurred.

The blonde from the video laid flat on his back, leg's spread.

Paul's fist worked faster, grip firmer.

"So good, Will," Paul said out loud. "So good. Yes, yes, yes, fuck."

Paul's hips stuttered, bursting onto his fist, and spilling down his wrist.

Paul worked himself until he was too sensitive. The video was long over.

"Fuck," Paul chuckled with a grin.

Paul ignored the slight sting in his shoulder and arm.

* * *

Sonny pushed his hips into Will one more time, shaking.

"Baby," Sonny praised. His hands ran up and down Will's skin.

"Sonny, please," Will pleaded, vibrating with need.

Sonny gently eased out of Will and flipped him onto his back.

"I've got you," Sonny promised. He fisted Will's leaking cock before bringing it into his mouth.

"Sonny," Will whined. His hips thrashed, breathing erratic.

Sonny fought with Will's hips. Giving up, Sonny jerked Will off, tongue sneaking out to flick against Will's head.

"Sorry, sorry," Will apologized. "Just don't stop. Don't stop," Will's eyes closed.

Sonny kept up the pace, wrist cramping before Will rewarded him.

Will bit his lip. A strangled sound still echoed across the room.

"There you go," Sonny grinned. "So sexy, Will."

"God," Will threw his arm over his eyes. "Love you s'much."

"Good," Sonny wiped his hands off on a stray pair of underwear. "But it'll never be as much as I love you."

"Doubt it," Will smiled. He curled against Sonny's side, perfectly sated and loved.

* * *

Author's note:

I couldn't make it that easy for Sonny. He's got a bit longer to go before he figures everything out.

Any thoughts?

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you going to do today?" Sonny asked.

Will rested his head on Sonny's pillow, buried in close. His fingers tugged on the tufts of Sonny's chest hair.

Eyes closed, Will sighed. "I told Kayla I would take a shift this morning."

"It means a lot to you, helping out at the pub," Sonny realized. "You've been there every day this week."

"I grew up there," Will stated. "It was one of the few places I was always welcomed. I want to do everything I can to help."

"That's one of the things I love most about you," Sonny lifted Will's hand and kissed it.

Will smiled and lazily opened his eyes. He rolled over so he was hovering over Sonny.

"You know what I love about you?" Will asked with a smile.

"What?" Sonny held onto Will's bare hips.

"I love how good you are to me," Will explained.

Will's smile softened. He reached out to trace a fingertip across the bridge of Sonny's nose and across his lips.

"Ever since that first time you kissed me after the explosion," Will inhaled and exhaled. He looked at Sonny in awe. "I never understood what someone like you was doing wasting their time on me."

"Will," Sonny whispered.

"No," Will shook his head. "It's okay. I," Will smiled confidently. "I think I'm beginning to see it, you know?"

Will laid his head on Sonny's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"You love me," Will sighed, nuzzling against Sonny.

"I do," Sonny clenched his eyes shut. "I promise I do."

Sonny tried to fight back the nausea gurgling in his stomach.

* * *

"The babysitter can only watch Ari until noon," Will reminded Sonny and himself. "So, I won't stay at the pub too long today."

' _Hopefully Paul comes by for breakfast,'_ Will thought as he packed Ari's bag. _'It would be a little hard explaining Ari to him.'_

"Good, the apartment looks awful," Sonny hinted.

Will glanced over at Sonny with a frown. He didn't realize it was his job to keep the house clean.

"Oh," Sonny shoved a plate in the overflowing sink. "Do you think you can do the laundry too? I'm gonna need more socks soon."

"Okay," Will mumbled.

' _I should do better,'_ Will thought, head down. _'Sonny loves me. I need to take care of him.'_

"Are you going to interview whoever it is again today?" Sonny questioned as he got ready to leave.

"Uh," Will paused. It took him a few moments to shake out of his musings.

Will didn't know why he paused either. It wasn't against the agreement to talk about when he would be interviewing Paul. But for whatever reason Will didn't want to tell Sonny.

The few hours he spent with Paul were private. Yes, it was supposed to be work but it didn't feel that way. Will had fun with Paul. He enjoyed listening to him talk, learning more about Paul. For some reason, Will didn't want Sonny to know about it, not yet.

"I don't know," Will evaded the question. "I usually wait for whoever it is," Will smiled secretively, "To call and request a meeting."

"This interview process is going on pretty long," Sonny noted. He still had his suspicions about who exactly Will was interviewing.

' _But Paul's never been one for interviews,_ ' Sonny recalled. _'He never would spend this much time with a journalist.'_

"What's the story even about?" Sonny asked.

' _I have no idea,'_ Will realized.

* * *

Paul pulled the door open to the pub with a wince. His shoulder ached terribly after his physical therapy appointment.

During the session it felt fine, good even. Now, out in the chilly air, it tightened up. Paul could barely lift it.

"Hey," Will greeted. He walked by with a tray full of food balanced in one hand and a pot of coffee in the other. "I saved your spot for you."

Paul slunk to his booth and closed his eyes.

' _Fuck,'_ Paul grit his teeth. He tried to focus his breathing, thinking about anything else.

"I don't know how to make green tea," Will set down a pot of tea and a box of tea bags. "And this is the only tea we have. I figured you could choose what you want."

Will sat across from Paul. The smile on his face slipped off.

"What's wrong?" Will leaned across the table. "Are you okay?"

"It's nothing," Paul dismissed through a grimace. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," Will noted.

Paul saw Will's concerned expression. As far as Paul could tell it was genuine.

' _But he's a journalist,'_ Paul remembered. _'If he finds out about this he could ruin everything. No one is going to sign me if they find out my arm's in danger.'_

"I have some aspirin in the back," Will offered. "Let me go get it. Have you eaten anything? I can bring you something."

Paul shook his head. He knew he needed to eat but he couldn't do this now.

"Will," Paul made to sit up. "I think I'm gonna go back to my hotel. I don't think I can do this today."

"Yeah, of course," Will began when he saw Paul struggling.

Paul set his jaw and grabbed his elbow, sitting down again.

"Oh my god," Will gently touched Paul's arm.

"I'm fine," Paul insisted. He breathed in and out heavily.

"Whatever you say," Will dismissed. "Come on; let's get you to the back."

Will carefully helped Paul to the office in the back.

"Sit," Will pushed Paul into the desk chair. "I need to go deliver some orders then I'll be back."

"You don't have to do this," Paul argued.

Will ignored Paul, walking out the door.

' _Great,'_ Paul closed his eyes again. _'Fan-fucking-tastic.'_

* * *

"Here," Will put the teapot and box of tea bags on the desk.

"Will," Paul attempted.

"Take this," Will found a bottle of aspirin in the top desk drawer. "One, two, or three?"

"I just want to go back to the hotel," Paul maintained.

"Three it is," Will offered Paul the pills. When Paul didn't take them, Will sighed. "Open up."

Paul opened his mouth. He didn't think Will was serious.

With a playful smile, Will tossed all three pills into Paul's mouth.

With a disgusted expression on his face, Paul reached for the teapot. He threw back a mug of hot water, shaking his head.

"You did better than my brother," Will commented. "I have to pinch his nose to get him to take his pills."

"Gee, thanks," Paul retorted.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Will leaned against the edge of the desk.

"I think so," Paul looked away from Will.

"You sure?" Will probed. "Wait," Will bit his lip. "You don't have to answer that. I get it, journalist and all."

Paul caught Will's downturned eyes. Maybe it was stupid but Paul felt like he could trust Will.

"No," Paul gave Will a half smile. "I'll tell you. It's why I'm in Salem in the first place."

* * *

"That was awful," Sonny leaned his elbows on the desk. He ran his hands through his hair.

"It needed to be done," Chad amended. "It's never fun letting employees go. I still say we should have given Ben the boot."

"I'm not interested in your grudge right now," Sonny hissed. "How are we going to get by when we're down two servers?"

"We'll have to," Chad shook his head. "Now, we need to figure out the advertisements we want."

"I really think we need to focus on finding new suppliers," Sonny argued. "And creating a new menu. It's not going to matter if we bring more people in if they don't like what we have to offer. Or if we end up losing money."

"Fine," Chad threw his hands up. "Fine. Let's go through our inventory."

Sonny shoved his chair back, storming for the door.

* * *

"Now it's starting to hurt?" Will frowned. Concern bled across his features.

"Yeah," Paul confirmed. "At first everything seemed fine with the surgery. But now," Paul closed his eyes and shook his head. "It stings every now and again. Or if I use it too much. I would ignore it before but today…"

"Is it," Will licked his lips. "I mean, have you talked to your doctor about it."

Paul shook his head.

"I guess I thought if I ignored it, it would go away," Paul revealed. "I thought it was getting better."

Paul shifted in the chair, wincing.

Will moved from the desk to stand behind Paul.

"Here," Will slipped Paul's jacket off. Without thinking about it, Will began to knead Paul's shoulders.

Paul, surprised, sat up straighter. He relaxed into Will's touch, eyes closing.

"Does this hurt?" Will queried. He kept his touch gentle.

"No," Paul softly answered. "No, it feels perfect."

"What happens if your arm doesn't heal before training camp?" Will wondered.

"I don't even want to think about it," Paul sighed. "My agent's still working out a deal, talking with teams. If they catch wind of this no one will sign me."

Will said nothing, fingers continuing their work.

"You know what?" Paul bitterly added. "When I refused to re-sign with the Giants my mother told me it was a mistake. She told me I should show them loyalty, not to get too greedy. But I wouldn't listen. I wanted to test the free agent waters. If I would have just signed the stupid contract…" Paul trailed off.

"Did the team know about your arm?" Will questioned.

"No," Paul stated. "I didn't want anyone to know. I knew my market value would go down. I thought this surgery would fix everything. That there wouldn't be anything to worry about."

"You don't know if there's anything to panic about," Will offered. "I mean, you're still healing. It's just starting to get colder out. Maybe you just worked it too hard today. You don't have to jump to the worst possible conclusion."

"I wish I had your optimism," Paul remarked. "I've been working my arm for about as long as you've been alive. I know when something's wrong."

"I wish there was something I could do to help," Will replied.

Paul kept quiet. He let Will's hands work over his tense muscles. When Will moved lower, Paul let out a soft groan.

Will smiled, cheeks pink.

It wasn't until Paul let out a compliment that Will realized he let things go too far.

"Your hands are like magic," Paul praised. "God, Will."

Will stilled. Just last night Sonny had told him the same thing. When Will eased his husbands sore muscles. And now here Will was, doing the same to another man.

"Good," Will patted Paul's shoulders. "I hope you feel better."

"I, uh," Will backed away. "I need to go check up front. I'll bring you something to eat."

Paul watched as Will practically ran out the door.

Paul chuckled with a smile on his face. He could feel the ghost of Will's fingertips left upon his skin.

Lifting his shoulder up and down, Paul had to admit it felt a little better.

Finally leafing through the box of teas, Paul put a bag in the teapot. Paul spied a business textbook and a large scattering of papers on the desk.

Without a thought, Paul read them over.

* * *

"There's got to be cheaper vodka," Chad remarked. "I mean, really. This is ridiculous. There's no need to be paying this much for something that tastes like crap."

Sonny disregarded Chad and continued his own assessment.

"Seriously? Nothing to say?" Chad looked at Sonny in disappointed. "You used to be fun."

"I'm not in the mood for games," Sonny remarked. "This is important."

"How does Will put up with you?" Chad wondered. "I'd say you have a stick up your ass but I think the real problem is you don't."

"Shut up," Sonny growled.

"Ouch," Chad laughed sarcastically. "Touchy subject. Maybe I'll swing by and let Will know he's not keeping you happy."

"Fuck off," Sonny glared at Chad. "There's nothing wrong between Will and me."

"I was kidding," Chad told Sonny. He glanced at Sonny up and down. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Sonny ran his hands through his hair. "Nothing, I'm just, everything is freaking me out."

"No," Chad narrowed his eyes. "I don't think so. If I mention the club, you're fine. If I mention Will you flip out. What's up with you and Will?"

"There is nothing going on," Sonny spat out. "Will and I are fine. Everything is fine."

Sonny saw Chad didn't look convinced.

"No, you wanna know what's wrong," Sonny continued. "My family relies on this club. We don't have our DiMera millions waiting around for us to fall back on. This is it. And if this club doesn't make it, how am I going to tell Will?"

"That's not going to happen," Chad assured Sonny. "We're figuring this stuff out. Now, get back to work."

* * *

"I brought you some oatmeal and fruit," Will told Paul. "Um, I wasn't sure what you'd want."

"That's fine," Paul confirmed.

Will placed everything in front of Paul. He wasn't sure how to act now. Was he supposed to acknowledge the fact that he rubbed Paul down? Something that was entirely inappropriate for so many reasons.

Will thought about how he would react if Sonny did something like that to another guy. Will bit his bottom lip. Just thinking about it hurt.

Instead of saying anything, Will pretended it didn't happen.

Wanting to change the subject, Will opened his mouth. Only, he saw what Paul was reading.

"What are you doing?" Will asked.

"You left these here," Paul said. "I couldn't help myself. Is the pub really in that much trouble?"

"Apparently," Will made to sit on the edge of the desk before thinking better of it. Will sat in the chair across from Paul.

"My grandma's been taking care of the place for years," Will told Paul. "She has dementia and the past few years have been pretty hard on her. None of us paid enough attention to help her."

"My grandpa's like that," Paul confessed. "Independent," Paul clarified at Will's confused expression. "He needs to do things for himself. He doesn't have anything like your grandma but I think I get it. She probably didn't want to admit she needed help."

"I can relate to that," Will mumbled. "I started going through some records. Looking at my old textbooks. I mean, I don't really know what I'm doing. But I do know you aren't supposed to be in the negatives each month."

"No, yeah, I know that much too," Paul agreed.

"We already don't have enough staff," Will said. "That's why I've been in so often, free labor. I'm not sure how much longer we can hang on."

"Well," Paul had an idea. It seemed crazy. His financial adviser would probably kill him. But the publicity it could bring. That would be worth it.

' _Paul Narita saves small town establishment,_ ' Paul could see the headlines now.

"How would you feel about getting an investor?" Paul offered.

* * *

"I'll deal with the suppliers," Chad informed Sonny. "You talk with the chef. See if there are any changes she can suggest."

"Right," Sonny nodded.

"Cheer up, dude," Chad ordered. "We'll figure things out. And if not, I'm sure your uncle would offer you a job somewhere."

"I don't want to take a job from my uncle though," Sonny reminded Chad. "That's why I wouldn't take any money from my family. I wanted to prove I could do this on my own."

Chad nodded in understanding.

"Well, at least now you know what Will feels like whenever an article turns south," Chad pointed out helpfully.

"I'll see you later," Chad said before leaving.

Sonny headed over to the small kitchen. They didn't need a large establishment. Not that many people came in for the food after all.

' _But hopefully we can change that,'_ Sonny thought.

"Hey," Sonny greeted their chef. "We need to talk."

* * *

"Paul, what are you talking about?" Will asked, stunned.

"I'm saying that I could pitch in some money," Paul offered. "Help things out."

"You don't, you don't want to do that," Will shook his head.

"How do you know?" Paul smiled. "I'm always looking to help out."

"I know the pub isn't really that cool," Will pressed his lips together.

"So, make it cool," Paul suggested. "We could paint, get rid of the tacky decorations."

Will smiled, picturing it.

Paul enjoyed that smile. It made it all worth it.

"Come on," Paul continued. "I'll get my lawyer to draw up the papers. Make it completely legit."

"This is too much, Paul," Will argued weakly. "I can't ask you to do this."

"I'm offering," Paul insisted. "I want to help you. It would give me something to focus on while I'm recovering."

"I don't know," Will shook his head.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Paul asked.

Paul leaned across the desk and placed his hand on top of Will's.

"Let me help you," Paul pleaded.

Will looked into Paul's eyes. He bit his lip and nodded.

"Okay," Will agreed. "Let's do it."

* * *

Author's note:

Any thoughts?

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

"This is," Will shook his head. He couldn't stop smiling. "Paul, this is so generous. I don't know what to say."

"Just say thank you," Paul smiled. "Although, I can think of something you can do."

"What?" Will asked innocently.

Paul's lips slid into a smirk.

"I think when you figure it out, you'll know," Paul stood up. "I need to get going. Make a call to my lawyer, rest my shoulder."

"You should put some ice on it," Will suggested in a low murmur.

Will refused to acknowledge Paul's hint.

"I'll call you and let you know when we can meet again," Paul said. He placed his hand on Will's shoulder. "Thanks for today."

"I should be thanking you," Will pointed out.

"I'm not stopping you," Paul lifted his eyebrows.

Will wrapped both arms around Paul in a hug, being mindful of Paul's shoulder. Will intended for the hug to be friendly, business-like even. Paul had other plans.

Paul used his good arm and pulled Will against him.

Will could smell Paul's cologne, his aftershave. It smelled spicy and foreign, expensive.

Paul closed his eyes, pressing his cheek against Will's head.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

Will jumped, startling away from Paul.

"I need to get going," Paul said out loud, playing it cool.

Will nodded, refusing eye contact.

"Right, I'll talk with you later," Will promised.

"See you, Horton," Paul called over his shoulder.

Paul opened the door. He nodded to a woman walking up to the office. She had a toddler in her arms.

"Hey," Will greeted in a soft voice. "There's my girl."

"Someone is sleepy," the babysitter informed Will. "She almost fell asleep on the way over. I don't think she's feeling well."

Will took Ari from the woman's arms.

"Oh, no," Will cradled Ari against his chest. "Is my little princess sick?"

Ari blinked up at Will, tiny frown on her pink lips.

"I better get you home," Will commented. "Oh, here."

Will dug in his pocket for the check he made out that morning.

"This is for the week," Will handed the check over. "I'll call you about next week?"

"Sure thing," the babysitter waved at Ari. "Feel better, sweetie."

"Come on, baby," Will gathered all his things and various papers. "Let's get you to bed."

Paul and their tense moment fell from mind.

* * *

Sonny looked over the new proposed menu. Everything sounded so good.

"What do you think?" the woman asked.

"I'm impressed," Sonny admitted with a laugh. "It's just the cost I'm not too sure about."

"I know it's a bit more," the chef maintained. "But we'll have fewer options, better options. Not just crappy bar food. Plus, I'm certain we can get everything at the local food market. The organic, locally sourced options are going to appeal to a lot of people."

"I know," Sonny sighed. "Well, the worst thing that could happen is it doesn't work, right?"

"So?" the woman smiled nervously.

"I'll see what I can do," Sonny confirmed.

"You won't regret this," the chef guaranteed.

"I hope not," Sonny mumbled as she went back to work.

' _We need to print new menus, get all the ingredients,_ ' Sonny realized. _'How the hell are we going to pay for this? And the new advertising and the new suppliers? And pay the employees?'_

"Hey, Sonny," T yelled. "Phone!"

"Hello?" Sonny picked up a phone nearby.

"Hello, yes. I got a call earlier from a Mr. Chad DiMera," the voice responded.

"Okay," Sonny replied. "Can I help you?"

"We're a local brewery and we're prepared to offer you a deal," the voice confidently stated.

Sonny leaned forward, listening.

* * *

Will rubbed against Ari's back while he sang.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star," Will soothed. "How I wonder what you are. Up above the word so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are."

Ari adjusted against her pillows, breathing evening out.

Will felt Ari's forehead, concerned her temperature was too high.

"Hopefully it's just your teeth," Will whispered. Ari had never been seriously sick before.

Will walked out of Ari's room, keeping the door open so he could hear her. He glanced around the apartment.

' _Sonny's right,'_ Will noticed. _'This place looks like a dump.'_

Ari's toys were all over the place. There were charging cords everywhere. Blankets hanging off the couch. Cereal and sprinkles on the floor. Cups in various locations.

Will wanted to clean everything up but he also didn't want to wake Ari. The vacuum, dishwasher, and the washer and dryer all startle her. Will learned that the hard way when she was a baby.

Figuring it could wait a little, Will sat down. He pulled open his bag and read over the papers from the pub again.

Will didn't really understand all the numbers or what money needed to be invested where. But he couldn't help himself from picturing what Paul's help could bring.

' _We could paint and redecorate,'_ Will planned. _'Get new tables and refinish the floors. Hire some new people to help me out. Revamp everything; get it back to how it used to be.'_

A smile spread across Will's face.

' _And it's all going to happen because of Paul,'_ Will thought.

"Da-da," Ari whimpered loudly, before starting to cry.

"Daddy's coming," Will jumped to his feet.

Will reached into the crib and lifted Ari out.

"Daddy's got you," Will promised.

* * *

"Hello?" Sonny answered the phone.

"Mr. Kiriakis, hello," A nervous voice replied. "This is Edith at the Salem Jewelers."

"Oh," Sonny sat up straighter. "Hi. Are my rings ready?"

"About that, sir," Edith sighed. "I'm afraid there was a mistake with the rings."

"What?" Sonny's smile dropped from his face.

"Well, it was a rather long request," Edith nervously rambled. "And I'll admit that perhaps my husband's eyes aren't as good as they used to be. I'm afraid it's going to take a while to repair the mistake."

"How long?" Sonny spat angrily.

' _I cannot deal with this too,'_ Sonny closed his eyes.

"I'm not sure, sir," Edith answered. "Of course, there will be no charge."

"I should hope not," Sonny hissed, hanging up.

' _Fuck.'_

* * *

Paul got off the phone with his lawyer. He honestly had no idea what he was doing anymore.

' _Throwing a bunch of money at a pub?'_ Paul shook his head. _'All because I have a crush.'_

His financial adviser almost had a heart attack when he told him his plan. There was little to no profit to be found. The only one who seemed excited about the prospect was his publicist. She was already writing up the announcement. She couldn't wait for the world to know Paul Narita saved a small family pub from financial ruin.

' _But not yet,'_ Paul realized. _'No one can know about it until I'm out of this place and my arm is healed.'_

Paul moved his shoulder in a circle. First thing when he was back to the hotel, Paul taped a bag of ice to his shoulder and elbow.

The massage Will gave him left him relaxed but the pain was still there. Paul didn't want to know what that meant for his future.

' _Don't think about that,'_ Paul ordered.

Instead, Paul recalled the grateful smile on Will's face when Paul offered the money. Each meeting with Will brought them closer and closer.

Paul was beginning to wonder if he could trust Will, really trust him, with everything.

* * *

Ari rested her head on Will's chest while watching _The Little Mermaid_. They were both snuggled up in Will and Sonny's bed.

Will held his phone against his ear while he rubbed Ari's back.

"I'm telling you Aunt Kayla," Will bragged. "I have someone that wants to help."

"You found someone that just randomly decided to help us?" Kayla skeptically replied. "But I don't get to know who it is."

"Right," Will confirmed. "But trust me. He just wants to help us out."

"Why?" Kayla pressed.

"Well," Will licked his lips. "I don't know. I guess because he's a nice guy."

"You guess?" Kayla repeated. "This sounds fishy to me, Will."

"It's not," Will promised. "He's even getting his lawyer to draw up papers. It's all going to be completely legit."

"There has to be a catch, Will," Kayla insisted. "No good deeds go unpunished, that sort of thing."

"I don't think there is," Will said. "We didn't talk about it in detail though."

"I would feel better if you let me meet him," Kayla argued.

"I'll see if he's up to it," Will offered.

"Just don't sign anything until I look it over," Kayla stressed.

"I'm not an idiot," Will huffed. "I'll ask Aunt Hope if we can borrow Aiden."

"Good thinking," Kayla agreed. "Maybe you could see if Sonny would take a look at it."

"Right," Will pressed his lips together. "I'll see if he'd help us out."

"Alright," Kayla retorted. "I need to get back to work. Keep me informed."

"Will do," Will responded before saying goodbye.

Will tossed his phone aside.

"You want your teether?" Will asked Ari. "Or a popsicle?"

Ari shook her head, hands clutching Will's shirt.

"Okay," Will nodded. "Daddy is going to get up and start to clean. But I'll be right back."

"No," Ari whined. She plastered herself against Will like a dead weight.

"Guess I'll stay here instead," Will said. "Good thing this is Daddy's favorite part."

Will and Ari both sang along together.

* * *

Sonny tapped his fingers against his desk. He didn't want to do this, he didn't. He just wasn't sure he had a choice.

' _Chad isn't answering his phone. This deal isn't going to stay around long. It's either now or never.'_

' _Will is going to hate this,'_ Sonny realized. _'It's worth it in the long run though. I'll pay the credit card off as soon as I can. Will is never going to notice the balance. It's not like it's that much anyway.'_

Taking a deep breath, Sonny picked up the office phone.

"Yes," Sonny said into the phone. "It's Sonny Kiriakis. We talked earlier. I'd like to go ahead with the deal."

* * *

Sonny unlocked the door to the apartment. After he took a step inside, he groaned. Will hadn't done anything. The toys were still all over the place. The dishes were piled high in the sink. Sonny was willing to bet Will didn't touch the laundry either.

"Hey," Will walked out of their bedroom.

Ari had finally gotten back to sleep. Will knew it was going to ruin her sleep schedule but he'd rather that than her feeling bad.

"Hi," Sonny tossed his keys and phone aside. "What happened here?"

"Well, nothing," Will admitted. "But that's because-,"

"Yeah, I can see nothing," Sonny grumbled. "I thought you said you were going to clean up around here."

Will crossed his arms.

"Technically, you said I was going to clean," Will pointed out.

"Then why didn't you?" Sonny demanded.

"I was trying to tell you," Will began. "I was at the pub when-,"

"Oh my god," Sonny ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't care about the stupid pub. I get it. It's important to you. But I'm supposed to be too."

"Excuse me?" Will questioned, voice low.

"If you can't handle being there," Sonny threatened. "Then you don't need to be there at all."

Will lifted one eyebrow. He didn't say anything. Just stared at Sonny blankly, waiting for it to sink in. Waiting for Sonny to realize what he was saying.

"It shouldn't be so hard to keep up with things here," Sonny ranted. "It's not like you're actually doing anything at the pub anyway. You're a writer. That's all your good at anyway."

Will inhaled sharply.

Everything caught up to Sonny. What he was saying, what he was doing.

' _I'm taking everything out on Will again,'_ Sonny realized. _'First because I cheated and now because of the money. What is wrong with me?'_

"Will," Sonny took a step towards him. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean that. I promise."

Will averted his eyes and stepped away from Sonny's out stretched hands.

"I don't think that," Sonny assured. "I-I'm just stressed out. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Da-da!" Ari wailed loudly.

Will shook his head at Sonny before hurrying to Ari.

"Hey, baby," Will sat on his and Sonny's bed. "What's wrong?"

"H'rts," Ari put her hand on her cheek. Big, fat tears trailed down her cheeks.

"I know, baby," Will lifted Ari and swung her into his arms. "Daddy'll make it better."

Will carried Ari passed a remorseful looking Sonny into the kitchen. Opening the freezer, Will found the box of popsicles.

"Here you go," Will gave Ari a strawberry-flavored one.

Ari sniffled and sucked on the treat.

"That's better, huh," Will kissed the top of her head. "Do you want to watch another movie? Should we do some more singing?"

Ari nodded and wiped at her cheeks.

"We'll have to sit on the couch," Will said to himself. "Can't have you getting the bed all sticky."

Will set Ari on the couch and turned on Netflix. Because she was distracted with the popsicle Ari didn't need Will holding her.

Will glared at Sonny before walking into the kitchen. He flipped on the faucet, starting on the dishes.

"Will," Sonny followed. "I-,"

"That's why I didn't clean anything," Will blinked several times. "Because Ari's growing a molar. You try cleaning the house when you have a teething toddler either crying or sleeping. One that wants me to hold her all day."

"I'm so sorry," Sonny walked behind Will. He wrapped his arms around Will's waist and pressed his forehead to the back of Will's head.

Will continued doing the dishes.

"I do work," Will whispered. "I do."

"I know you do," Sonny squeezed against Will. "I promise I know. I'm sorry."

Sonny pressed several kisses to Will's hair.

"You work so hard," Sonny held onto Will's hips and spoke into his ear. "You take care of Ari. You're helping your family. I know how much you put into your writing."

"Why did you say that?" Will asked. He slumped against Sonny. "I-I'm not useless."

' _Aren't you?'_ an unwanted voice sounded in Will's head.

"It's not you," Sonny guaranteed. "I promise it's not. I had a bad day."

"You can't do that to me," Will argued. "You can't just, just use me as a verbal punching bag."

"I'm not," Sonny defended. "I won't. I'll do better."

Will, head bowed, looked at Sonny's hands around his waist. The sight of the missing wedding ring bothered Will.

"When do I get my ring back?" Will asked in a low voice.

"Not yet," Sonny kissed the back of Will's head again. "Soon, I promise. I'm so sorry, love. I promise it's not you. It's just work."

"What happened at work that made you so upset?" Will questioned. He needed to understand.

Sonny couldn't tell Will about the money.

' _How can I tell him I'm using our money for business?'_ Sonny thought. _'And that it might be a while before I can get it back.'_

' _I can't tell him about this. I can't tell him about Paul. I can't tell him anything,'_ Sonny closed his eyes.

"Chad and I had to fire two employees," Sonny confessed.

"Oh," Will responded. "Are things that bad?"

"No," Sonny quickly replied. "It was just preventative. Everything's fine."

Will nodded.

"How about on your end?" Sonny asked. "Any changes?"

Will thought back to his aunt's request. That she wanted Will to ask Sonny for help. He thought about telling Sonny about Paul. About the money Paul pledged to the pub.

"No," Will answered. "No changes."

* * *

Author's note:

Sonny's not handling things well and now Will's lying too. Not good.

Please let me know what you thought.

Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Will put the last plate in the dishwasher and closed the door.

Will had a restless night. Ari was up on and off. The few hours of sleep Will got weren't productive. There was too much on Will's mind.

Will didn't know what was going on with Sonny and him. He knew his leaving to LA would put some strain on them. But everything seemed fine when he got back.

Sure, Sonny was a bit overly attentive but that wasn't so bad. Weird but not too bad. Will could deal with that. He could not deal with the mood swings though.

' _One minute he's telling me how much he loves me and the next he's yelling at me,_ ' Will sighed. He started picking up the living room, making sure all Ari's toys were put away.

 _Buzz Buzz Buzz_

Will pulled out his phone. He had a text from Paul.

 **-Pub for lunch?**

 **-That depends. You paying?**

 **-This one is on you, Horton. See you there**

Will locked his phone and bit his lip. He was looking forward to lunch.

* * *

Sonny held Ari in his lap as Will coaxed her into eating.

"It'll feel good," Will urged.

Ari shook her head, hair flying.

"Come on, princess," Sonny pleaded. "You need to eat."

"Just a little bite," Will puckered his lips. "One little bite and I'll get you a popsicle."

Ari opened her mouth eagerly.

"Yeah, I thought that would work," Will chuckled.

Will handed the bowl of yogurt to Sonny and came back with a different popsicle than the ones from yesterday.

"Where did that one come from?" Sonny questioned.

"I made it," Will said. "It's just mashed up berries and fruit juice. I'd make it for the twins when they were teething."

"You're really good at this parenting thing," Sonny smiled at Will.

"I just know what not to do," Will shrugged. "And go from there."

"I mean it," Sonny pressed. "You're great."

"And you're giving me whiplash," Will said pointedly.

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked, confused.

"You," Will shook his head. "One minute I can't do anything wrong and the next you see me and start yelling. I," Will looked down. "I don't know where I stand with you sometimes."

"I," Sonny swallowed.

This was his chance. He could open up to Will. Get rid of his guilt; fix most of their current problems.

' _Just tell him the truth,'_ Sonny pleaded. _'Tell him that while he was away my ex came to town. The ex I never told him about. That I spent a whole weekend with said ex, in his hotel room, in his bed. That it took me an entire weekend to remember I wanted Will. That all I've done since then is lie. That I keep on lying.'_

' _Just tell him.'_

"I know things have been bad but I'll do better," Sonny chickened out. "Chad and I are working things out at TBD. I just need to clear my head and things will be back to normal."

Will nodded. He reached out to wipe around Ari's mouth and hands.

Sonny could see Will didn't believe him.

"Hey," Sonny smiled brightly. "How about we go out together on a date? Tonight?"

"Really?" Will asked. "I don't know if I want to leave Ari when she's in pain."

"We can have my mom come over," Sonny suggested. "We can be together, reconnect."

"Okay," Will agreed. He offered Sonny a shy smile. "I'd like that."

"Good," Sonny exhaled, relieved. "I'll plan something perfect. This is going to be great."

* * *

"You made the business deal yesterday?" Chad asked Sonny in lieu of greeting.

"Yes," Sonny confirmed. "They wanted the money upfront but I finished it."

"Good," Chad nodded. He didn't ask where the money came from.

"Today we need to work on the menus and the advertisements," Sonny suggested. "But first we need to head to the farmer's market."

"This revamp is getting expensive," Chad frowned.

The two headed for the door, ready to price shop.

* * *

"Alright, princess," Will set Ari down in a booth at the pub. "Daddy needs to do a bit of work but you'll be able to see me. Okay?"

Ari nodded as she munched on another popsicle.

"Good," Will placed her toys in front of her and headed towards a waiting table.

Will didn't plan on bringing Ari with him today. His grandma Marlena was supposed to watch her for a few hours. Unfortunately, she had a patient emergency. No one else could watch Ari on such short notice. Will didn't have any other options.

' _I guess Paul is going to meet Ari,'_ Will realized. For some reason that made him feel nervous.

Will wasn't ashamed of his daughter. She was the best thing in his life. But it was fun, this secret friendship with Paul. There were no expectations, no rules to follow.

It wasn't like being with Sonny lately. The uncertainty and the distress. While Sonny was so unpredictable lately, Paul was steady.

Will knew he was following down a slippery slope.

' _But this is different,'_ Will told himself. _'Paul is just a friend. I don't even know if he's gay. And even if he was he wouldn't be interested in me.'_

' _I'm just doing my job. I'm not supposed to tell anyone about Paul anyway.'_

Will looked up from pouring a cup of coffee to see Paul walking through the door. He couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face or the fluttering in his chest.

' _Just working, just working,'_ Will attempted to convince himself. _'It's just work.'_

Paul spotted Will and grinned. He stood up straighter, baseball cap in place.

"Hey," Paul placed his hand low on Will's back.

"Hi," Will looked over his shoulder and caught Paul's eyes. "Um, just let me put this down."

Will put down the coffeepot, nervously wiping his hands on his apron.

"Kept my spot open for me?" Paul wondered with a wide smile.

"Not exactly," Will said with an uneasy grin.

Paul followed Will to his typical booth. He stopped short once he noticed the small, blonde child sitting there.

Ari, scribbling on a kids menu, looked up and smiled at Will.

"Da-da," Ari pointed at her picture.

"Oooh," Will praised. "That looks beautiful."

"Da-da?" Paul's eyebrows rose to the top of his forehead. "What?"

"Right," Will licked his lips. "Paul, this is Arianna, my daughter."

Ari gave Paul a cursorily glance before going back to coloring.

Paul stared at Will blankly for a few seconds.

' _Daughter? He has a daughter?'_ Paul couldn't process it. It wasn't computing _. 'Daughter?'_

' _I should have finished reading those articles,'_ Paul thought. He gave Will a tense smile.

Will swallowed before pushing Paul into the seat across from Ari.

"Ari," Will sat next to her. "This is Daddy's friend, Paul. Can you say hi?"

"Hi," Ari said quietly.

Paul's smile softened into something real.

"Hi there," Paul offered. He looked at Will briefly. "She's beautiful."

"Thank you," Will put his arm around Ari. "You probably have a lot of questions."

"Uh, yeah," Paul chuckled. "Um, how old is she?"

"She's one and a half," Will explained. "And before you ask she was conceived when I was still questioning myself."

"Oh," Paul nodded. "So, you are actually, um, you know?"

Paul didn't know if he should ask in front of the girl or in public. Or at all really. Paul was no expert when it came to discussing sexualities.

"Gay?" Will offered. "Yeah, hundred-percent. Bit hard to explain the daughter that came out after I did."

"Right," Paul replied with a chuckle. "Do you, um, do you take care of her yourself?"

"Mostly," Will evaded. "Her mom isn't exactly around."

Paul knowing about Ari was one thing. Will still wasn't ready to talk about Sonny yet.

' _Why haven't I told him I'm married?'_ Will vaguely questioned.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Paul told Will. "I know what it's like to grow up with a single parent."

"Right," Will weakly responded. _'Single.'_

* * *

Sonny and Chad arrived back at TBD. They had a long list of potential suppliers for their new menu.

"We've got some thinking to do," Sonny stated.

"Right," Chad nodded before checking his watch. "I need to get to a board meeting. Email me the menu proposals before you decide."

Sonny agreed easily enough. He checked on the employees and the customers. Alone, Sonny headed towards his office.

Sitting at his desk, Sonny opened his laptop. He found a website that offered menu templates and printing. As Sonny began to design everything, he realized there wasn't enough money in the company account.

' _We don't have enough for paychecks, the new food, and this,_ ' Sonny sighed.

' _God, I hope Will doesn't kill me over this,'_ Sonny thought. He knew, once again, he would end up paying with his and Will's joint credit card.

* * *

' _A daughter,'_ Paul shook his head. He sat at the table with the girl while Will made his rounds.

' _This changes everything,'_ Paul decided.

Before, Paul thought of Will as young, sexy, and carefree.

' _He's still young and sexy but definitely not carefree. Do I even want to waste my time on someone with a kid? Would Will even be interested in sneaking around with a daughter?'_

' _Well,'_ Paul rationalized. _'It might be easier. Will's young and yeah, he's got a daughter. But is he going to tie himself down? Not with someone that's leaving town soon.'_

' _This could work,'_ Paul smiled to himself. _'Actually, it might make things even easier.'_

Ari pushed a block towards Paul expectantly. Paul smiled and helped Ari build a tower.

Will sat across from Paul. Ari was asleep on his shoulder.

"I talked with my lawyer," Paul told Will. "He's working on drawing up some papers."

"Good," Will smiled. He still couldn't believe Paul was willing to help out the pub. "Actually, my aunt has some questions about that."

"We can talk in-depth about it sometime together," Paul looked at Will through his lashes. "We'll go over everything."

"Right," Will licked his lips. "In that case, I should actually ask you some interview questions. I keep forgetting that."

"What do you mean?" Paul wondered. "You ask me stuff all the time?"

"Not deliberately," Will admitted sheepishly. "I haven't focused on the article in a while."

"Me too," Paul agreed. "I've enjoyed getting to spend time with you."

"You're different than I expected," Will confessed.

"So are you," Paul whispered. "I've never met a journalist like you."

"I don't know if that's good or bad," Will laughed.

"Definitely good," Paul insisted.

With a smile, Paul leaned back against the booth.

"Great father, great writer," Paul looked over Will's face. "Is there anything you can't do?"

Will's smile faded.

"You'd be surprised," Will mumbled. He recalled the past few days with Sonny, how nothing seemed to make sense.

"What's with that frown?" Paul questioned.

"Nothing," Will shook his head.

"Seems like something," Paul noted. "You can tell me."

' _No, I really can't,'_ Will thought.

"Come on," Paul tapped his foot against Will's under the table. "I told you the real reason I'm here. You can tell me what's bothering you."

Will bit his lip. He did want to talk to someone. Paul would be able to give an unbiased opinion. He didn't know Sonny after all.

"It's, well," Will looked above Paul's shoulder, away from his eyes. "The guy I'm with."

' _Husband, he's your husband,'_ Will scolded himself.

"Oh?" Paul resisted smiling.

' _This might be even easier than I thought,'_ Paul realized.

"Things have been," Will searched for the right word. "Weird."

"What do you mean?" Paul pressed.

"One minute he seems really happy with me," Will adjusted Ari in his arms. "The next he's mad. He says he's just stressed but it feels different."

"Like yelling about burning dinner?" Paul recalled.

"Yeah," Will nodded. "I just, sometimes he comes home and before I even have a chance to say anything he's screaming. Yesterday, he basically said I was useless because I didn't clean the apartment."

"You don't deserve that," lines appeared on Paul's forehead. "You aren't useless."

"He always apologizes," Will added. "But it keeps happening."

"Have you talked to him about it?" Paul asked.

"A little," Will admitted. "I told him I wasn't going to put up with it anymore."

"Good," Paul smiled encouragingly. "That's good. You should stand up for yourself."

"He said he's gonna take me out tonight," Will finally looked at Paul again. "Said it would help us," Will remembered the word Sonny used. "Reconnect."

"Right," Paul pressed his lips together. "Is that what you want?"

"What?" Will wrinkled his brows.

"Do you want to reconnect with whoever this guy is?" Paul queried. "Or do you want something else?"

Paul's foot pressed down on Will's again.

"I-," Will opened his mouth.

"Hey, Will," another waiter called. "Can you come help me with this?"

"Um," Will looked down at Ari asleep in his arms.

"I can take her," Paul offered. He kept his head bowed so the other waiter couldn't see his face.

"Are you sure?" Will questioned, staring into Paul's eyes.

"Yeah," Paul confirmed. "I'm sure."

* * *

"Do you want something like this one day?" Will asked Paul.

Will set a plate down in front of Paul.

"Want what?" Paul wondered. He shifted to lean against the wall. Ari was fast asleep against his chest.

"That," Will clarified. He nodded his head towards his daughter.

Will couldn't deny how sweet they looked together.

"A kid?" Paul opened his eyes wide, worrying his lower lip. "God, I don't even know. I've never thought about it."

"I think you're lying," Will teased with a big smile. "No one looks that comfortable with a toddler if they don't want one."

Paul flashed Will an exasperated expression.

"What?" Will smiled innocently. "You want one. I'd say it's pretty normal. Most people think about having kids."

"Maybe from time to time," Paul reluctantly admitted. "But my life? With a kid?" Paul shook his head. "I can't imagine it."

"A lot of sports figures have kids," Will pointed out. "You and whichever model you settle down with could have some."

Will looked at Paul challengingly.

"Maybe, potentially," Paul evaded. "You never know."

"You'd make a good dad," Will offered.

"How do you know that, Horton?" Paul took a bite of his food.

"You know what it's like not to have one," Will said simply. "You would put your all into it. Make sure your child would have everything you always wanted."

"Like you?" Paul smiled.

"I do my best," Will shrugged. "Although I'm letting my daughter sleep with a stranger. So, I might not be that great."

"I'm not exactly a stranger though," Paul commented. "I know you."

"Yeah, I guess you do," Will nodded.

Paul took another bite before remembering something.

"So, this article," Paul started. "Exactly what are you going to write about?"

"I don't know," Will shook his head and laughed.

"Until you figure that out," Paul remarked. "We'll have to keep seeing each other."

Will tried to hold in his smile.

* * *

"Hello?" Will answered his phone as he buttoned up a blue dress shirt.

"How are things with Paul going?" Zoe immediately questioned.

"Good," Will replied. "He's different than I thought he would be, genuine."

"Uh huh," Zoe rolled her eyes. "Are you getting the story?"

"The story?" Will frowned.

"Yes, the story," Zoe emphasized.

"…I don't know," Will answered. "What story are you looking for?"

"Will, sweetheart," Zoe pinched the bridge of her nose. "You know I adore you. But you really need to get a clue."

"Hey," Will sputtered.

"Keep working Paul," Zoe ordered. "Call me when you get what I want."

Zoe hung up without another word.

Will pushed the conversation out of his mind. Tonight was about him and Sonny, no one else.

* * *

"Thanks for watching her tonight," Will told Adrienne. "She napped for a long time so I don't know about bedtime."

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Adrienne confirmed. "Besides, I enjoy spending time with her."

"Good," Will responded. "I've always been close to all of my grandmas."

Will turned away from Adrienne's smile.

"Okay, princess," Will kneeled in front of Ari on the couch. "Your Daddies are going out tonight. But Grandma Adrienne is going to be here with you."

Ari rubbed the side of her mouth with a pout.

"There's plenty of popsicles," Will smiled. "But you have to eat your dinner first. Deal?"

Ari held out her pinky. She knew the routine.

"Good girl," Will kissed her forehead.

"Alright, baby," Will stood up. "Does Daddy look okay?"

Ari nodded, making kissing sounds.

"Thank you," Will posed. "You're too kind."

Adrienne chuckled at Will. It was times like this she could see what Sonny saw in Will.

"You look very handsome," Adrienne told Will. "Sonny won't be able to keep his eyes off of you."

"I doubt that," Will adjusted the collar of his shirt. He glanced up at Adrienne shyly. "But thanks."

* * *

Sonny wiped his hands on the towel slung over his shoulder. He bustled from one side of the club to the other.

"I guess the new menu's a hit, boss man," T clapped Sonny's shoulder.

"It better be," Sonny called back.

The club wasn't packed but it was crowded. It usually was on weekends. It was weekdays they struggled.

Unfortunately, while firing two employees was good for their budget. It wasn't good for planning. Sonny didn't schedule enough servers for the night.

Which was why Sonny nearly forgot about his date with Will.

Will walked into TBD. He was anxious for his date with Sonny. He wanted it to go well. He wanted it to be like the first day he came back from LA. When all their problems were solved just by Will coming home.

"Hey," Will shoved his hands into his back pockets and approached the bar. "T, have you seen my husband around here?"

"Yeah, he should be in the kitchen getting his order," T replied. "What are you all dressed up for, dude?"

Will pursed his lips, perplexed.

"Why is Sonny picking up orders?" Will questioned.

"Well, who else is gonna do it?" T gave Will a dumb look before turning around to pour a drink.

Sonny walked out of the kitchen with his order on a tray.

"Just let me know if you need anything else," Sonny told his table with a friendly smile.

Sonny turned around and saw Will leaning against the bar.

"Hey," Sonny smiled, walking towards Will. "What are-oh."

' _Oh god,'_ Sonny's smile froze.

Will nibbled his lower lip.

"I thought-," Will began.

"Just give me a few more minutes," Sonny said confidently. "Then we'll leave."

"Did you forg-," Will tried.

Sonny pulled Will into a kiss, effectively cutting him off.

"Go get a drink," Sonny suggested. "Relax."

"Thought you got in trouble for serving me alcohol?" Will touched his tinging lips.

"My uncle took care of it," Sonny grinned. "No inspectors are going to bother me now."

"Sneaky," Will quipped.

Sonny waited until Will sat down at the bar before moving into the kitchen.

 _'How could I forget this? What the hell is wrong with me?'_ Sonny thought.

"Hey," Sonny called to his chef. "I have a really weird request."

Sonny rattled off what he wanted.

"All of that and the Oreos?" the chef lifted one judgmental eyebrow.

"Yeah," Sonny smiled. "It's for Will."

The chef nodded as if that explained everything.

* * *

Will drummed his fingers against the bar top, bored.

"You want me to bring you anything else?" T questioned.

Will shook his head.

T frowned and leaned in close.

"He's been working really hard ever since you left," T revealed. "Things haven't been going so hot though, from what I hear."

"What do you mean?" Will furrowed his brows.

"Well, Sonny and Chad fired two people," T shrugged. "They're making some big changes. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out."

"Right," Will closed his eyes. _'It shouldn't take a genius to realize he lied to me about it either.'_

"Here," T poured Will a fresh soda. "I know how bad you were with alcohol before. Don't look at me like that."

"Thanks," Will tipped his glass at T.

"How did your writing thing go?" T asked. "You're back early."

"It was a disaster," Will admitted. "They hated everything I wrote. The guy they hired to help me out thought I was open for business."

T grimaced.

"That sucks, dude," T expressed. "At least you're home now."

"Yeah," Will leaned his elbow on the bar.

"That's not a good thing?" T wondered.

"Sonny's been stressed out since I got back," Will whispered. "He keeps blowing up at me. Tonight, he was supposed to plan this big date to make up for it."

"And you're stuck here," T clarified. "Got it."

"It's not all his fault," Will wanted T to understand. "I have a new project for _Sonix_ that's taking a lot of my time. I'm helping out at the pub again. Things, things just haven't been the same."

"What are you talking about?" T shook his head. "Dude, you and Sonny? That's, that's just dumb. The guy was a mess without you. He worked almost nonstop. I think the only time he wasn't here was one weekend."

"And I missed him like crazy," Will said. "But, things have been so weird the last few days."

"Things aren't going to be perfect," T remarked. "But I know you. You love Sonny, so that's it."

"That's it?" Will repeated.

"Duh," T rolled his eyes. "You'll find a way to make it work."

"What are you two talking about?" Sonny asked. He put his arm around Will.

"Um," Will blinked a few times. "About how I love you."

"I should hope so," Sonny smiled. "Even if our big date is a letdown."

"I think I'll forgive you," Will leaned against Sonny. "But you owe me."

* * *

"I'm really sorry tonight was a bust," Sonny told Will for what felt like the millionth time.

"I know," Will helped wipe down a table.

Will wanted to ask Sonny about the club. Will knew it had to be struggling but T made it seem even worse.

' _But I don't want another fight,'_ Will realized. _'T's right. I love Sonny and that's it.'_

"It's just that I've been saying that too often," Sonny continued. "I'm sorry, that is. Instead of saying it I should probably stop doing things to be sorry over."

"That would be preferable, yeah," Will agreed.

"I'll do my best," Sonny promised.

Sonny walked over to Will and took the rag from Will's hands. Sonny took a hold of Will's shoulders and guided him into a seat.

"Wait here, please," Sonny requested.

Will looked around the empty club. This wasn't the night he had envisioned. Although he did have fun talking to T. He hadn't seen his friend in a long time. Will had been so busy with Ari, the pub, and Paul. He almost forgot there were other aspects to his life.

"Alright," Sonny said from behind Will. "Close your eyes."

Will's eyes closed, lips quirked into a smile.

Sonny placed a plate in front of Will and sat across from him.

"Open," Sonny whispered.

Will opened his eyes and laughed incredulously. Before him was his favorite decadent comfort food: chocolate chip cookie dough on the bottom, Oreo cookies in the middle, and brownie batter on top.

"I can't believe you even remembered this," Will said in awe.

Will eagerly lifted the fork sitting on the plate.

"I know that your mom would make this when she felt upset," Sonny leaned his elbows on the table. "And later on when you were upset."

"I'll need to work out for three hours tomorrow," Will teased. He shoveled a forkful into his mouth and sighed. "So worth it," he mumbled, voice muffled.

"You don't need to work out," Sonny dismissed. "You look perfect the way you are."

Will paused, licking crumbs off his mouth. He felt his cheeks warming. Despite the mess he was making, Will hadn't seen that look in Sonny's eyes in a while.

"I know this doesn't make up for everything," Sonny dragged his chair closer to Will's. "I just want you to know that I'm trying."

"It's a good start," Will commented.

"I love you," Sonny vowed. "I really love you."

Will smiled. The declaration reminded him of the first time Sonny told Will that. Sitting on Sonny's bed, elated and awe-struck that someone like Sonny would love him.

"I love you too," Will revealed.

Will stabbed his fork into the dessert and lifted it to Sonny's mouth.

The two spent the rest of their evening feeding each other, sneaking kisses.

For the first time in a long time, Will and Sonny felt like everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Author's note:

Any thoughts?

Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Paul walked through the back entrance of the pub. He held a legal folder in his hand, a confident lilt to his steps.

Paul, standing in the hallway, peeked his head inside the pub's office. Seeing a familiar blonde head, Paul knocked on the door.

Will, hands in his hair, smiled helplessly, frazzled look in his eyes.

"Hi," Will heaved a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong?" Paul wondered. He sat across from Will.

"Bills came in today," Will pouted, lower lip sticking out and everything. "I told my aunt I'd take care of it but I have no idea what I'm doing."

"I usually let my financial guy deal with this stuff," Paul said. "But I could help you out. Maybe."

"Any help would be welcome," Will decided.

Will scooted his desk chair over, making room for Paul.

Will knew what he should do. He should ask Sonny for help like Kayla wanted him to. With Sonny's strange behavior and what T said the other night, Will felt wary.

 _Sonny is working hard enough,_ Will thought. _He doesn't need to deal with this too._

Plus, a part of Will wanted to prove that he could do it. He knew Sonny thought his involvement with the pub was almost a joke. Will took it seriously though. He needed to show he could help his family out.

If Paul wanted to offer help though, Will wouldn't refuse him.

* * *

"You have everything handled?" Chad questioned into his phone. He had a manic gleam to his eyes.

Sonny, looking up from the stack of paperwork he was going through, narrowed his eyes. He didn't trust that look.

"Excellent," Chad cackled. "Okay, let me know the results."

As soon as Chad hung up, Sonny demanded answers.

"What are you talking about?" Sonny wondered.

"Well," Chad sat across from Sonny. "I pulled some strings and the pub is getting a bit of a surprise today."

"Surprise what?" Sonny sighed. "What did you do?"

"Health inspection," Chad responded. When he noticed Sonny's glare, Chad held up his hands innocently. "What? All restaurants go through them."

"I told you not to mess with the pub," Sonny grunted. "Damnit, Chad."

"You might not be that desperate," Chad pointed out. "But I am. We need to do whatever we can to help our business. I know you're only upset because of Will anyway."

"You should be as well," Sonny said. "He's your best friend too."

"Yeah," Chad dismissively waved a hand. "Well, it's not like he's invested in the pub or anything. He's just helping. Besides, I don't even know if the inspection will turn anything up. If it does, it's for everyone's benefit that it be punished. No one wants to eat at a place with gross violations."

"Chad," Sonny pinched the bridge of his nose. He could not deal with anymore problems with Will. He really couldn't. "Call whoever it is and cancel it."

"Why?" Chad whined. "I'm not doing anything bad."

"It's the principal of the matter," Sonny argued. "We aren't going to be like my uncle or your father. Got it? We want to run a respectable, clean business."

"Oh, really?" Chad smiled sardonically. "How is it legal for Will to drink here then?"

"That's different," Sonny maintained.

"No, it's not," Chad stated flatly. "You, my friend, are a hypocrite."

Sonny turned away, focusing on his work again.

"It's true," Chad stated. "You can do whatever you want. But, god forbid anyone do something you don't approve of."

"Knock it off," Sonny requested.

"How in the world does Will put up with you?" Chad shook his head.

"Cancel the inspection," Sonny repeated. "Or I'm letting you deal with Will."

Chad rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, he whines more than you do," Chad remarked. "Plus, the damn puppy eyes."

Chad weighed the cost and benefits.

"Fine," Chad pulled out his phone. "I'll call it off."

"Just leave the pub alone," Sonny ordered.

While his phone was ringing, Chad couldn't stop from commenting. "Well, it'll probably sink on its own anyway. Kayla and Will aren't exactly a dream team."

"There you go," Sonny said. "We might not have anything to worry about anyway."

* * *

"Did I do my math right?" Will asked Paul.

Paul calculated the numbers before nodding.

"Yeah," Paul decided. "It looks right."

"Great," Will responded, tone anything but pleased. "That means our profit for the month was $127."

"Yeah," Paul frowned. "That's…not good."

"Ugh," Will threw his head back. "What made me think this was a good idea?"

"Okay," Paul suggested. "Forget the money."

Paul disliked seeing the distress on Will's face. He wanted to do whatever he could to alleviate Will's stress.

"How would you change this place?" Paul questioned. "If money wasn't a problem, what would you want?"

Will thought long and hard about it. There were so many things he would want to do. So many things that were new when he was a child. Will didn't exactly know what he could change that would make a difference though.

"I'm not exactly the most qualified to answer that," Will mumbled.

"None of that," Paul insisted. "Come on, it doesn't have to be perfect. Just throw out some suggestions."

"Well," Will rubbed his lips back and forth. "I always hated the curtains."

"Good, me too," Paul smiled. "What else?"

"All the stupid chrome," Will added. "It isn't the '90s anymore."

"I'm a hundred percent certain if it looked better more people would come," Paul nodded.

"I hate all the dishes," Will continued. Now that he started he couldn't stop. "And the stupid cups. Oh, and the appliances are older than I am."

"See," Paul encouraged. "I bet the things that bug you bother customers too."

"I'm pretty sure all our customers are here out of habit anyway," Will revealed. "I don't think we get new people in. Not that many young people either."

"I've walked by loads of times before I met you," Paul confirmed. "And I never once thought about going inside."

"Exactly," Will said impassioned. "It's stuck in the past."

"That's why we're going to change it," Paul decided. "Turn everything around and make it the cool place to be."

"But not too cool," Will said. "I don't want to freak out the regulars."

"True," Paul nodded. "I bet we could modernize everything though. There's bound to be designs for that. Modern pub with a vintage feel."

Will smiled thinking about it. Vaguely, he thought of Sonny's old friend Brent. Will almost burst out laughing imagining Brent or Sonny's face if Will called him for advice.

"Am I missing something?" Paul wondered, bemused.

"No," Will shook his head. "No, just imagining the possibilities."

"How about we make those fantasies reality?" Paul smiled mischievously.

* * *

Sonny leaned against the bar conversing with Ben Weston. Sonny made to move away when the door to TBD opened to loud laughter.

"Hey," Sonny greeted, smile playing at his lips.

Moving over to the bar were a handful of Sonny's old friends.

 _God,_ Sonny thought. _When was the last time I saw any of these guys?_

Sonny had been so swamped with work that he hadn't had much time for anything else. He didn't have enough time to see Will and Ari let alone his friends.

"Dustin, Kareem, Mateo," Sonny greeted. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Checking out this alleged new and improved menu," Dustin answered.

All three sat down on barstools, grinning at Sonny.

"Yeah," Kareem agreed. "Usually we end up at the pub but we figured we'd help you out instead."

"Although," Mateo smiled devilishly. "We have been enjoying the new artwork at the pub."

Sonny's brows furrowed, feeling like he was missing something when they all laughed.

"Meaning," Mateo elaborated. "Your husband in that uniform."

Everyone's laughter increased when Sonny's face darkened.

"Hey," Sonny sputtered.

"Oh, like you haven't noticed," Kareem teased.

"Seriously," Dustin nodded enthusiastically. "If his shirt was any tighter…" Dustin whistled.

"And that ass," Mateo muttered under his breath.

Sonny reached out and punched Mateo in the arm.

"That's my husband you're talking about," Sonny grumbled.

"Exactly," Kareem encouraged. "You should join us in the ogling."

"Did you seriously come here to objectify my husband?" Sonny rolled his eyes.

"He's nice and legal now," Dustin maintained. "It's not creepy anymore."

"Yeah," Kareem chuckled. "You were the only one comfortable enough going after a teenager."

"And you'd never let us talk about how hot he was before," Dustin insisted. "You owe us this."

"Remember at the bachelor party when he danced with the stripper?" Kareem recalled with a dreamy sigh. "Now, that was a good time."

"Oh my god," Sonny shook his head. "We are not talking about how hot Will is. I'm married to him. Trust me. I already know he's good looking."

"Yeah, you're not the only one," Mateo pointed out.

"What does that mean?" Sonny wondered.

"Well," Mateo shrugged. "We noticed, clearly. But I'm sure others have too."

"Yeah," Dustin agreed. "We've seen his admirers."

"Admirers?" Sonny leaned closer to his friends across the bar.

"At the pub," Dustin explained. "Whenever we're in there he's getting hit on left and right, guys and girls."

"Dude must make a fortune in tips," Kareem nodded. "Not that he even seems to notice the attention."

Sonny crossed his arms, frown marring his features. He didn't like hearing about this.

"Especially that one sexy one with the muscles," Dustin acknowledged. "Dude takes up all of Will's time when we're there."

"Who can blame him?" Kareem said.

Mateo, meanwhile, noticed Sonny's agitation.

"You alright?" Mateo questioned.

"Yeah, I guess," Sonny replied in a low voice.

It wasn't news to Sonny that Will was attractive. He knew that from the first moment they met. Even now Sonny had a hard time keeping his hands to himself when Will was naked. He also couldn't blame his friends for admiring Will's looks or body. Because they were Sonny's friends, Sonny trusted them.

They would look, posture a bit, maybe tease Will until he blushed. That was it though. They knew Will belonged with Sonny. A stranger didn't know that. A stranger might push things too far, flirt a little too much.

Sonny never worried that Will would want anyone else. But Sonny didn't think he'd ever want anyone either. Then Paul came to town.

 _I still don't know who Will's interviewing,_ Sonny realized. _If it is Paul, would Paul be interested in Will? He'd have to be blind not to._

"Dude," Kareem loudly snapped in front of Sonny's face. "We're just messing around."

"Besides," Dustin grinned. "We all know Will's only ever had eyes for you."

"Right," Sonny swallowed. Not wanting to worry his friends any further, Sonny slipped on a wide smile.

"I think I need to talk to Will about how tight he wears his pants," Sonny joked.

"Then I'd never go to the pub," Kareem pouted.

 _Guess I can tell Chad I found out how to steal business from the pub after all,_ Sonny laughed.

* * *

"After you talk with your lawyer," Paul suggested. "What are you going to do first? Assuming you take the money I'm offering."

"Probably the appliances," Will offered. "See if they can get fixed or if we need ones."

"That's a good idea," Paul agreed. "Maybe you should get some paint samples."

"That's true," Will nodded excitedly. "I wonder if there are some magazines or something I could pick up."

"You should look for a designer too," Paul recommended. "I bet they could do a much better job than we could."

Paul admired the glow in Will's bright blue eyes. The way the light gleamed off of Will's blonde lashes.

 _God, he's beautiful,_ Paul thought.

Paul never had a specific type before beyond good looking. Will wasn't his first with blue eyes or his first blonde. He wasn't his first baseball fan either. There was just something about Will though.

Will was young and sweet, devoted. Shy and yet opened up so easily. Innocent with a hint of something more behind those blue eyes.

Will intrigued Paul in so many ways.

"Hey," Will tapped his hand on the desk. "Christmas is in a few days. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Paul shook his head. "Probably just watch movies in my hotel room."

"That's depressing," Will remarked. "Why don't you go spend it with your mom?"

"She's going with my grandfather to Japan," Paul revealed.

"Why didn't you go?" Will asked, annoyed on Paul's behalf. "You would have loved that."

"I still need to do my physical therapy," Paul replied with a pout.

"Lame," Will jeered. "You should have gone."

"I know," Paul agreed.

"I don't want to think about you being alone," Will responded.

"It's one day," Paul told Will gently. "It won't be so bad. But I appreciate your concern."

"You're my friend," Will smiled. "I worry."

Paul bit his lip and nodded.

 _Right, friend,_ Paul thought.

Paul looked at the clock inside the office.

"I need to head to the hospital," Paul revealed.

Will stood up and walked Paul to the door.

"I'm going to be busy the next few days," Will said. "So, this might be the last time I see you before Christmas."

"Is Arianna excited?" Paul questioned.

"For the most part," Will confessed. "She'll go crazy later. She has to help me wrap all the presents."

"That'll get her going," Paul laughed. He could just picture the tiny, beautiful little girl bouncing all over the place.

"I hope you have a Merry Christmas," Will smiled at Paul.

"You too," Paul took a deep breath. He wanted to say something else before thinking better of it. "Tell Ari I said Merry Christmas."

* * *

After Paul left for a physical therapy appointment, Will talked with his aunt Kayla.

"I have all these ideas," Will told her. "And I know this is the only way to get it."

"Will, Sweetie," Kayla sighed. "I love all your ideas. You know I do. I'm just…concerned about how the money is coming about."

"You don't need to worry about Paul," Will promised. "He genuinely wants to help us."

"But why?" Kayla pressed. "What is there to gain from it?"

"Good press?" Will guessed. "The satisfaction of helping a small business succeed?"

"I just don't know," Kayla stated. "The whole thing seems too good to be true."

"Aiden is coming in to look over everything," Will continued. "He'll tell us if there are any loopholes or anything to worry about."

"That does make me feel better," Kayla admitted. "I just wish I had time to meet with Aiden and this Paul person myself."

"I know," Will agreed. "I really do trust Paul though."

A heavy silence fell over them.

Reluctantly, Kayla said, "And I trust you."

"So?" Will pursed his lips.

"If Aiden says it's alright," Kayla revealed. "I'll sign the contract. But," Kayla cut Will off from celebrating. "Small things for now. I don't want any major renovations or anything ridiculous."

"Of course, I promise," Will assured her. "Trust me. This is going to be great."

"Well," Aiden set down the paperwork Paul brought over. "I'll admit contracts aren't my specialty. But I do think this one is fair."

"It's not going to secretly screw us over in the end, right?" Will clarified. He refilled Aiden's cup of coffee before sitting down across from him.

"No," Aiden smiled, laughing at Will's blunt speech. "Of course not. It's straightforward."

"Good," Will beamed. "I can take the paperwork to Aunt Kayla later."

Aiden took a sip of his coffee.

"So, are you all ready for the holidays?" Aiden questioned.

"Mostly," Will said. "I finished shopping this weekend. Well, except for Ari. I can't seem to stop buying her gifts."

 _That's going to be one expensive credit card bill,_ Will thought.

"That happens with all kids," Aiden admitted. "Chase is a lot older than Arianna and I still have a hard time saying no to him."

"Are we going to see you and Chase around the Horton house for Christmas?" Will wondered.

"Oh, I don't know," Aiden remarked. "I've heard that's a pretty big deal around here."

"It is," Will acknowledged. "I've got my fingers crossed this year someone remembers to get Sonny an ornament."

Aiden smiled secretively.

"I might have heard a rumor," Aiden revealed. "But you didn't hear it from me."

Will stood up to continue working. His smile never once left his face.

* * *

"No, Ari," Will half-laughed, half-sighed. "That's too much tape."

Ari finished placing practically an entire roll of tape around the package in front of her.

"Sydney is going to have a fun time opening that," Will told Ari.

"Help," Ari informed Will.

"Yep, you're my little helper," Will agreed.

Will's phone buzzed across the table top.

"Hello?" Will answered.

"Will," Zoe spoke. "How's the article?"

 _Non-existent,_ Will thought.

"It's going well," Will evaded. "I'm getting a lot of interesting stuff from Paul."

"Good," Zoe sighed in relief. "I was afraid I was going to have to spell out what I wanted."

Will frowned.

"I know it's going to be Christmas soon," Zoe continued. "So, I don't expect anything quite yet. But soon. Got it?"

"Yeah," Will mumbled. "Sure."

"Merry Christmas, Will," Zoe stated before hanging up.

"Crap," Will said out loud. "Why haven't I worked on any of this?"

"Dunno," Ari said, watching Will closely.

"I don't know either, baby girl," Will sighed. "I don't know either."

Ari grabbed another too-long piece of tape.

Will shook his head at Ari, giving up.

"Sure, play with the tape," Will chuckled. "Whatever."

* * *

Sonny walked into the apartment to see Will covered in tape and wrapping paper.

"Daddy," Ari said, pointing at Will. "Present!"

It took Sonny a few seconds to understand.

"Oooh," Sonny put down all his things. He swept Ari up into his arms. "Should I open up my present?"

Ari nodded her head up and down enthusiastically.

"I wonder what this could be," Sonny stated, tapping his chin. "Ari, you want to help me?"

Sonny, with Ari's help, unwrapped Will.

"Wow," Sonny over-exaggerated his surprise. "How did you know exactly what I wanted?"

Will laughed loudly when Sonny and Ari began smothering him with kisses.

* * *

Author's note:

This one was mostly filler. But it sets up a few things that happen later on.

Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Will dug his fingers into the back of Sonny's neck. His lips worked against Sonny's, grinding into his lap.

 _Buzz Buzz Buzz_

"Don't answer that," Will ordered Sonny. He pressed their lips back together.

"Expecting an important call," Sonny argued.

"No," Will whined. It felt like it had been ages since they had sex.

Sonny detangled himself from Will. He reached for the bedside table and his vibrating phone.

"Hello?" Sonny answered.

Will glared at Sonny, licking over his swollen lips.

Sonny mouthed the word, "Sorry," to Will.

Will watched as Sonny sat up straighter, engaged in the conversation. With a huff, Will rolled out of bed.

Sonny's eyes tracked Will's movements. He wanted to be with Will more than anything. But this phone call was going to lead to big things.

Will scowled at Sonny for a moment before pursing his lips. Waiting until he knew Sonny was watching him, Will slowly lifted his sleep shirt over his head.

"Well, first of all," Sonny began. "This would be a great opportunity because…"

Sonny trailed off as Will disrobed.

Will pushed off his pajama bottoms and underwear in one movement. He kicked them both in Sonny's direction.

Standing before Sonny, completely naked, Will hoped that would motivate Sonny.

"Um, uh," Sonny stared at Will without blinking.

"First of all?" the voice over the line repeated.

"Uh," Sonny shook his head. "Right, right. First of all…"

Will rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He slunk towards the bathroom, shoulders hunching together.

' _Damnit,'_ Sonny rubbed his forehead. ' _Why does this always happen?'_

Over the past few weeks, Sonny and Will had spent little time together, alone time. Sonny was so exhausted from the long hours at the club. Most of the time he would come home, collapse on the couch, spend a few minutes with Ari before her bedtime, and fall asleep. Will spent almost all his time at the pub or working on his mysterious article.

Will had been working on it for so long Sonny was beginning to think it wasn't real.

' _And when we finally have time alone,'_ Sonny sighed. _'I stop it for business. Great.'_

* * *

Will let the warm water fall over him, eyes closed. He just wanted to be with his husband. He didn't think it was that much to ask. The two hadn't been intimate since Christmas, a few days ago. It might not seem like a long time to others but it was for them.

When Sonny got that ornament Will felt his heart burst. Everything about that night had been perfect. The strangeness of their relationship drifted away for the holidays. But now it was back.

' _And I don't know how much more of this I can take,'_ Will thought with a sigh. _'I just want things to be normal.'_

Will stepped out of the shower just as Sonny walked into the bathroom.

"Hey," Sonny said, taking off his clothes. "I was hoping you'd still be in there."

"I can only wait so long," Will mumbled.

Will grabbed his towel, covering himself. He didn't feel comfortable being naked right now. He knew Sonny didn't mean to make him uneasy but he did. Being ignored while completely naked got to Will.

' _I need to go to the gym,'_ Will decided. _'Maybe then I'd be more enticing than a phone call.'_

"I thought that," Sonny reached out to touch Will's arm.

Will moved out of the way and towards the door.

"I have to get to work," Will stated.

"For it to be work you have to get paid," Sonny grumbled under his breath.

Will paused momentarily before slamming the bathroom door behind him.

 _'Fuck,'_ Sonny closed his eyes, gritting his teeth.

* * *

Will walked down the hallway, eyes on the floor.

' _I hate this tile,'_ Will realized. _'I hate this tile and the clinical walls and the sterile scent. I hate hospitals.'_

Unfortunately, Paul chose this location for their next meeting. Kayla had been bugging Will to meet their silent backer. Reluctantly, Paul finally agreed.

After Paul's physical therapy session they would be meeting with Kayla to go over a few things. So far, Paul had offered a few thousand dollars in basic upgrades. New kitchen equipment, servicing the appliances that could be saved, basic things.

Will had lofty dreams though. He would chat with Paul for hours on end about his ideas for the pub. Paul would sit back and laugh, egging Will on.

Kayla was afraid that despite the contract in place, Paul was not as honest as he appeared. Eventually she assumed Paul would pull something on them.

Will hoped this meeting proved that Paul was trustworthy.

' _Now,'_ Will examined the room numbers. _'215, 217, where's 221?'_

* * *

"I'm sorry, Mr. Narita," Dr. Daniel Jonas explained. "I wish I had better news."

"This has to be a mistake," Paul mumbled. "This, this can't happen."

Daniel gestured to the x-ray.

"It's not a mistake," Daniel reiterated. "I'm afraid your arm didn't heal properly."

"So, go in there and fix it," Paul hissed through clenched teeth.

"I can't authorize that," Daniel shook his head. "The damage has already been done."

"No," Paul clenched his fists. A sharp pain shot up his arm.

"Paul," Daniel sighed. "I know this is tough. I can recommend a therap-,"

"Don't," Paul urged. "Do not tell me that. There isn't, this isn't happening."

"I know this is hard to comprehend," Daniel nodded. "It'll-,"

"Get out!" Paul yelled.

"I-," Daniel tried.

"Out!" Paul screamed again.

Daniel walked out with a nod.

Paul ran his hands through his hair in disbelief. He took a few deep breaths before grabbing the nearest object and throwing it at the wall with a shout.

* * *

Will paused when he saw Daniel walking out of room 221.

' _Why would a doctor go to Paul's therapy session?'_ Will wondered.

That was when he heard a loud crash.

With a frown, Will pulled open the door.

"Paul?" Will asked in concern.

Paul threw a skeletal diagram, crying out when it pained his arm.

"Fuck!" Paul shouted.

"What-?" Will rushed to Paul's side. "Paul, what happened?"

"Get out of here," Paul ordered.

"Are you hurt? Should I get Dr. Jonas back in here?" Will questioned.

"No, no doctor," Paul growled. "I never want to see another doctor again!"

"Paul?" Will delicately put his hand on Paul's good shoulder. "What happened? I thought you were going to have therapy today."

"I did what you suggested," Paul spat out. "I had them check my arm again."

"And?" Will asked even though he already knew the answer.

"It's fucked beyond repair," Paul stated viciously. "I'm done, okay? It's over. Everything is over."

"Oh, god," Will whispered. "Paul."

"Don't," Paul barred his teeth. "Don't say anything. I don't want to hear that pity in your voice."

"It's not pity," Will insisted. "I care about you. You know that."

Paul shook his head.

"It's all over," Paul closed his eyes. "I-everything I've worked my whole life for. It's all over."

"You don't know that," Will tried to say.

"Oh, I don't?" Paul pressed his back against the wall and slid to the floor. "How the fuck am I gonna pitch without my arm?!"

Will sat down next to Paul.

"It's okay," Will hesitated before putting his arm around Paul.

"No, it's not," Paul blinked away tears. "It's never gonna be okay."

"Just let it out," Will pleaded. "Let it out."

Paul shook his head.

"I've got you," Will promised.

Paul's lower lip trembled and his chest constricted.

Will held Paul in a tight hug by the time the first tear fell.

* * *

When Sonny got out of the bathroom, Will and Ari had already left for the day.

Sonny checked his phone's banking app and winced.

' _Fuck,'_ Sonny thought. _'Fuck, fuck, fuck.'_

Sonny didn't realize he had spent so much money so quickly. All the changes to TBD were running smoothly. But to make money you had to spend money.

When TBD wasn't making money, Sonny used his. Sure, he could and maybe should have gone to Chad. Sonny still remembered the argument he had with Chad though. When they first realized how bad things got with the club. Chad blamed Sonny for the club failing. Sonny was determined to fix it himself.

' _I just have to make sure Will doesn't find out about the money,_ ' Sonny closed his eyes _. 'Along with everything else I'm keeping from him.'_

Sonny worried that it became almost routine for him now, hiding things from Will.

* * *

Kayla poked her head out of her office.

"Ah, Daniel," Kayla said once she spotted him. "Did I see Will walking down the hallway?"

"Yeah," Daniel revealed. "Actually, I saw him going into the room at the end of the hall."

"Is there a patient in there?" Kayla questioned.

"Yes," Daniel confirmed. "I had to give him bad news actually."

"Huh," Kayla frowned. "Thanks."

Kayla couldn't think of anyone that Will would be seeing in the hospital. She knew their meeting with the investor was in an hour but Will didn't need to be so early.

' _The only one Will would see would be Sonny,'_ Kayla realized. She hurried down the hall, concerned something had happened.

* * *

Will petted against the back of Paul's head. His fingers ran through the short, thick hair soothingly.

"It's alright," Will assured Paul. "Let it out."

Paul sniffled, chest heaving. He didn't intend to sob on Will's shoulder but he couldn't help it. Will understood him, understood what this meant.

"Sorry," Paul hiccupped.

"It's fine," Will dismissed. "I'm here for you."

Paul held onto Will tightly. He buried his face against Will's neck. Any other time, Paul would use the situation to his advantage. But not now. He was too devastated.

The door opened slightly. Kayla pusher her head inside.

"Will, is everything alright?" Kayla asked.

Kayla paused when she didn't recognize the man clinging to her nephew.

"Uh…?" Kayla looked at Will and the man strangely.

Paul pulled away from Will. He stood up and turned his back to this new doctor, wiping his eyes.

"Yeah," Will pushed himself up. "Everything's fine."

"Who is this?" Kayla demanded. She looked between the man and Will. The man that wasn't Will's husband.

Paul, red-eyed yet more composed, turned around to face the woman.

"I'm Paul," Paul stuck out his hand.

"Aunt Kayla," Will explained. "This is our investor. He just got some bad news. I was helping him out."

"I bet," Kayla mumbled shaking Paul's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"I think we should probably move our meeting," Will suggested. "I don't think Paul's in the mood right now."

"Not really," Paul pressed his lips together, head bowed.

"That's understandable," Kayla cleared her throat. "I'm sorry to barge in on you. I thought Will was in here with, uh, someone else."

"It's fine," Paul muttered. "I'm sorry. Do you think we can reschedule our meeting?"

"Of course," Kayla agreed. "Will can set something up for us all."

"Do you want me to take you back to your hotel?" Will asked Paul.

"You don't have to," Paul shook his head. "I'll be fine."

"No," Will insisted. "I can go with you."

"Uh," Kayla grabbed Will's arm when he walked past her. "A word, real quick."

"I'll meet you at the elevator," Will told a quiet Paul.

"What is it?" Will looked at his aunt.

"What exactly did I walk in on?" Kayla demanded.

"What do you mean?" Will tilted his head.

"That," Kayla pointed to where Will and Paul were huddled on the floor. "That looked like more than a comforting pat on the back."

"It was nothing," Will shrugged. "I should really-,"

"No," Kayla grabbed Will's arm and pulled him back again. "What is going on with you?"

"Paul's my friend and he just got devastating news," Will implored. "I need to be there for him."

"Need or want?" Kayla let go of Will's arm.

"I will explain things the next time we can meet with him," Will argued. "But now I need to go."

"I hope you know what you're doing," Kayla called out to Will.

' _God, I hope he knows,'_ Kayla shook her head.

* * *

"What's going to happen now?" Will asked as he walked into Paul's hotel room.

"I don't know," Paul morosely replied.

Paul sank onto the edge of his bed and flopped backwards.

Will awkwardly shifted from one foot to the other. He didn't know what to do, how to help. Taking his jacket off, Will tossed it towards the table.

Will remembered one of the things Paul said during their meetings in this hotel room.

Picking up the hotel phone, Will pushed the button for room service.

"Yeah, hi, can you send up some green tea?" Will asked. "Uh huh, thanks."

Will gingerly sat next to Paul on the bed. He kept a fair bit of distance between them. His aunt's words ran through his head.

' _I'm just comforting him,'_ Will rationalized. _'I would do the same for Chad or T or Gabi. It doesn't mean anything.'_

Paul covered his face with his hands.

"My entire life is over," Paul whispered, realization dawning on him.

"Paul," Will answered.

"It is," Paul shook his head. His breathing started to pick up. "My career, everything. It's all gone. Oh god."

Paul began to hyperventilate.

"Hey," Will pulled Paul into a sitting position. "Come on, breathe."

Will patted Paul's back as Paul put his head between his knees.

"Oh god," Paul repeated. "Oh god, everything is over."

"Not everything," Will countered. "You still have lots you can offer the world."

"Like what?" Paul hissed. "Baseball is everything to me. It's all I know. My entire world is centered around baseball. I-this can't be happening. Oh, god."

"Shh," Will hushed. "It's going to be okay. I promise, Paul. Your life isn't over."

"How do you know?" Paul shook his head.

"I just do," Will rubbed his hand across Paul's shoulders. "I know it seems awful. It feels like everything is falling apart but it isn't. You're more than baseball, Paul."

"I'm not," Paul denied. "That's all I've ever been. That's all I am. And now I'm nothing."

"That isn't true," Will pushed. "Since I've known you how many times have we actually talked about baseball? A handful, Paul, and we've spent hours together. You're not just baseball. You're so much more than baseball."

Paul sniffled, sitting up to look Will in the eyes.

"Yeah?" Paul asked, desperate.

"Of course," Will confirmed.

Paul blinked away his tears.

"Thanks," Paul stated.

Will realized how close they suddenly were. Too close.

Paul licked his lips, tasting his salty tears.

"Will," Paul said, leaning forward.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Room service," Derrick, the bellboy, called.

"I-I should get that," Will moved away from Paul.

' _Oh god, what was that?_ ' Will thought as he opened the door. _'What was that?'_

Derrick's smile slid off his face when Will answered instead of Paul.

"Can you just put it over there?" Will requested.

"Sure," Derrick glanced at Paul.

Paul covered his face with his hands again. He didn't want Derrick to see him so vulnerable.

"Hey," Will moved over to Paul. He barely gave Derrick a second glance. "Why don't you go get in the shower? I can get everything together here."

"Okay," Paul nodded before slinking off into the bathroom.

"So," Derrick looked Will over. He recognized him from the first time Derrick let him into Paul's room.

"Thank you," Will said to Derrick, unaware of the scrutiny. "Oh, I guess you want a tip."

Will dug around in his pocket for some cash.

"No," Derrick shook his head. "I'm fine."

"Oh, then you can go," Will frowned. He wondered why the bellboy was just standing there.

"Right," Derrick rolled his eyes slightly. _'First that brunette guy and now this one. He certainly gets around for being so closeted.'_

' _Weird,'_ Will shook his head.

Pulling out his phone, Will googled the correct way to make green tea. He knew it wasn't going to be the greatest but he was determined to try his best.

As the tea was steeping, Will noticed a message from Sonny.

 **-What are you doing today?**

 **-Working on my article**

 **-Any idea when that's going to be finished? You've been working on it forever**

 **-Not sure. Still trying to find my story**

 **-Sorry about today. Raincheck for tonight?**

 **-YES!**

 **-I love you, Will. I promise**

 **-Love you too**

"Hey," Paul opened the bathroom door. "I didn't think you'd stay."

"I said I would," Will locked his phone. As he looked up he halted, eyes wide.

Paul was only wearing a towel. Water droplets slid down his chest, disappearing into his towel.

"Good," Paul smiled.

The shower felt good, refreshing. It cleared Paul's head. He was still distraught but it seemed manageable now.

' _If I have Will around,'_ Paul thought. Will's reaction to his state of undress wasn't lost on Paul.

Daringly, Paul dropped his towel.

Will quickly looked away.

' _Stop staring,'_ Will closed his eyes. _'What the hell is wrong with you?'_

"So," Paul tried not to laugh, fully dressed. "What do you have for me?"

"What?" Will's head shot up, mouth open.

"What did you order?" Paul rephrased.

"Um, I tried, it's probably really bad," Will explained in a rush. "Um, some green tea. You said it was comforting."

"It is," Paul sat down at the table. "Thank you."

"I just wanted to help," Will shrugged with a helpless smile.

"You do help," Paul reached across the table to grab Will's hand. "In so many ways," Paul's thumb slid across Will's wrist.

"Oh," Will froze.

"Thank you for being here today," Paul continued. "You're…something else."

"You're welcome," Will replied, scared.

"Will," Paul's thumb stilled over Will's racing pulse. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you. Something that I know I can trust you with now."

"Paul," Will tried to pull his hand away.

"Will," Paul pressed his lips together. "Will, I-,"

 _Ring Ring Ring_

Will's phone went off loudly, startling them both.

Looking down, Will noticed the name.

"It's Zoe," Will revealed. "I-I need to take this."

"Right," Paul let go of Will's hand. "Of course."

"H-hello?" Will said into the phone.

"Will," Zoe replied in a clipped tone. "It's been forever and I haven't heard anything about our Narita article. What's been happening?"

"I've been working on it," Will maintained. "I-I'm with him now."

Paul lifted an eyebrow at Will.

"Hi, Zoe!" Paul yelled.

"I see," Zoe sighed. "Any idea when it's going to be finished?"

"No," Will answered honestly. "I'm not sure."

"Well, I want it soon, Will," Zoe said directly. "At least a rough draft."

"I-I'll try to send you something," Will responded.

"Wait, Will," Zoe said before he could hang up. "About the article. I want it to be…revealing."

Will frowned.

"Okay," Will gave Paul a strange look. "I'll talk to you later."

"What was that about?" Paul wondered.

"I'm not really sure," Will evaded. He had a pretty good idea what Zoe wanted.

' _I can't write that,'_ Will decided. _'I don't care what Zoe wants.'_

"I think I need to go," Will told Paul. "I need to actually work on your article."

"You can't do that here?" Paul pressed. He wasn't ready to be alone.

"You're too distracting," Will shook his head. "I won't be able to write."

Paul smiled, flattered.

"I think you should call and talk with your mom anyway," Will suggested. He found his coat. "Tell her what happened. From what you told me, she'll understand."

"Right," Paul frowned. He nearly forgot what happened.

"Call me later, if you need me?" Will told Paul.

"I will," Paul smiled. "If nothing else, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Paul," Will walked out the hotel room door as fast as he could without running.

* * *

"How's your mouth?" Will asked Ari, taking a break from typing.

Ari opened her mouth wide, showing Will her new tooth.

"It'll probably stop hurting soon," Will assured her. "You're getting so big."

Ari smiled proudly.

"Okay, Daddy is going to type and Ari is going to play," Will pressed his forehead against Ari's.

Ari nodded and ran to her pile of toys.

Will sat in front of his laptop, biting his lip. Everything he wrote about Paul wasn't coming out right.

' _I just need to get over myself and write,_ ' Will closed his eyes. _'Stop thinking about what happened and write.'_

* * *

Will glanced at the clock and the lone plate on the table.

Sonny was late. Ari was already fast asleep. Will wasn't far off either.

But Will was determined to stay awake and see his husband. It had been far too long since they had any time together. That morning proved just how disconnected they really were.

' _Everything that's happening with Paul wouldn't happen if I could spend more time with Sonny. I'm just projecting onto Paul. That's all it is.'_

' _Aunt Kayla doesn't know what she's talking about.'_ Will closed his eyes, resting on the couch. _'I'm fine.'_

* * *

"Wake up, beautiful," a voice murmured in Will's ear.

Will opened his eyes and smiled.

"You're here," Will sighed. "Finally."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else" Sonny promised.

"Come on, Will," Sonny urged. "Come to bed."

Will let two strong hands pull him towards the bedroom and push him onto the bed.

"Love you," Sonny told Will.

"L've too," Will mumbled, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Author's note:

Let me know what you thought.

Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

"You were asleep when I got home last night," Sonny told Will as he got dressed.

"I tried to wait up for you," Will admitted as he rolled out of bed.

"I'm sorry I was late again," Sonny yanked his shirt over his head. "I'll be home earlier tonight."

"Right," Will mumbled, unconvinced.

"We could meet for lunch," Sonny suggested. He hated that all he seemed to do lately was disappoint Will.

"I have to be at the pub," Will shook his head. "Plus, I need to get some writing in. And I think I'm going to interview, the um, person again."

"What's even going on with that?" Sonny wondered. He sat on the edge of the bed to put on his shoes. "This interview process seems to be going on forever."

"I'm working on it," Will defended. "But I need to get something to Zoe soon. I just, I really want to get this right."

"Well," Sonny thought of the best way to phrase his next thought. "It would be nice if you brought home a paycheck again."

Will pressed his lips together.

"I know," Will confirmed. "I'm trying."

"It's just, you're spending a lot of time on this," Sonny added. "And at the pub and you don't get paid for that either."

Will didn't say anything.

"I just," Sonny attempted. _'Really need that money to pay our credit card before you see the bill.'_

"I get it," Will dryly replied. "I need to go wake up Ari."

"Are you leaving her with the babysitter again?" Sonny wondered with a frown.

"No," Will gave Sonny a harsh look. "My grandma Marlena wants to see her. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes," Sonny replied in a quiet voice. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"Sure," Will huffed before leaving the room.

' _Damnit,'_ Sonny thought, running his hands through his hair.

* * *

Will knocked on Paul's hotel door nervously. He didn't know what to expect or how to explain the day before.

' _Paul was just emotional from the news,'_ Will rationalized. _'That's all it is.'_

"Good, you're here," Paul greeted.

Will frowned when he saw Paul's appearance. He was still in his pajamas and his hair was a mess. Paul had uncharacteristic dark circles under his eyes.

"Are you-," Will stopped himself. "That's a dumb question. Of course you're not okay."

"Yeah," Paul nodded with a sad laugh. "I talked with my mom though. That was…rough."

"What did she say?" Will wondered.

Paul sat on the edge of the bed and patted the spot next to him.

Will bit his lip before dragging a chair in front of Paul.

"She was almost as upset as I was," Paul told Will. He didn't think much of Will's refusal to sit next to him.

"You said she's always been supportive of you," Will nodded. "I'm sure it broke her heart that your arm is, well, you know."

Paul nodded.

"It doesn't seem real yet, you know?" Paul confessed. "It's all hazy. I keep waiting for the hospital to call and tell me it was all a mistake."

"I don't blame you," Will reached out to touch Paul's knee. "It'll take some time accepting. I just want you to remember that your life isn't over."

"It's not?" Paul asked with a wry expression.

"No," Will smiled supportively. He pulled his hand away. "Actually, I was thinking we could talk about what you could do now."

"What do you mean?" Paul tilted his head.

"I mean, other things you could do with your life," Will said excitedly. He opened his bag and pulled out a notebook and paper. "Come on, we can make a list."

"Seriously?" Paul smiled.

"What?" Will looked up at him innocently. "I'm helping."

Paul couldn't stop a fond smile from sweeping over his face.

"What's something you've always wanted to do?" Will asked.

"Baseball," Paul answered immediately. "That's all I've ever thought about."

"Okay," Will wrote something down. "You can still work with baseball just not pitching. You could commentate or coach or even help manage a team."

"I guess," Paul reluctantly agreed.

"What else?" Will thought it over. "Oh, you love being in Japan. You could go on an extended vacation, get back to your roots."

Paul watched Will work, not saying anything.

"You could write a book," Will added that to his list. "You could go back to school. You could get a TV show. You could model. You could-,"

"Wait, wait, wait," Paul urged Will. "Back up. I could be a model?"

"Well," Will stared at Paul, panicked. "I mean, you know what I mean, because you're so, uh and yeah. Yes, you could do that. Yeah."

Paul shook his head at Will, amused.

"You trying to tell me something, Horton?" Paul smiled.

"No," Will blurted out. "I just, I'm, I'm helping you."

"Yes, yes you are," Paul smiled.

Will closed his notebook with the pen inside.

"I, um, I should probably go check on the pub," Will said suddenly. "I need to work on the article still and get Ari from my grandma. So…"

Paul stood up when Will did.

"There's one thing I've been thinking about doing," Paul confessed. "Now that I can't play baseball."

Will froze with his eyes wide.

"Maybe you can tell me later," Will pleaded. "I really do need to-,"

"You know," Paul crossed his arms. "Zoe did tell me you're supposed to give me whatever I want."

"That's not," Will shook his head.

"I've never taken advantage of that," Paul continued. "But maybe I should now."

Paul moved closer to Will and took his hand.

"I," Will inhaled sharply. He didn't know what to say.

"I'll see you at the pub," Paul said, squeezing Will's hand and backing off. "For lunch. Got it?"

"Yeah," Will nodded. "I got it."

Will walked out of Paul's room and closed his eyes.

' _It's just work,'_ Will repeated over and over _. 'Just work.'_

* * *

"How was your time with Grandma?" Will asked Ari. "Did you have fun?"

Ari nodded before nuzzling against Will.

"How was she?" Will looked towards Marlena.

"A perfect angel, of course," Marlena answered. "How have you been, sweetheart? I haven't seen much of you."

"I'm alright," Will shrugged. "Busy."

"You sure?" Marlena furrowed her brows. "You look stressed."

"I am," Will acknowledged. "I've been helping out here," Will gestured to the pub. "And I've been writing and…"

Will trailed off. He didn't feel comfortable talking to his grandma about his relationship problems. He didn't want to disappoint her.

"You should take some time off and relax," Marlena suggested. She glanced at her watch. "I have a patient I need to meet."

"Thanks for watching sleeping beauty here," Will lifted a dozing Ari up.

"It was no trouble," Marlena smiled. "Let me know when I can help again. Or if you want to talk."

"I will," Will watched Marlena walk away.

"Well, little lady," Will told Ari. "Daddy has some work he needs to get done here for Aunt Kayla. But you need a nap."

Ari blinked at Will lazily.

"I know what we'll do," Will headed towards the back staircase.

* * *

"Hey," Paul walked up to Will, ready for lunch.

"Hi," Will said quickly. "I've got your booth saved for you."

Paul sat down and watched Will flit about. He had made a decision. Will proved that he could be trusted even if he was a journalist.

Paul wasn't ready to step into any step-daddy-territory. But he wanted Will, anyway he could get him. Paul knew Will had to know how he felt about him by now.

' _I've been anything but subtle,'_ Paul's eyes followed Will around. _'And whatever loser he's with? Doesn't stand a chance, not against me.'_

"Do you want to try something new?" Will asked Paul. "Or your usual."

"I'm thinking," Paul looked Will up and down. "Something new."

Will, cheeks pink, nodded.

Before leaving to put in the order, Will pulled a small monitor from his apron pocket.

"What's that?" Paul questioned.

"Baby monitor," Will explained. "Ari's napping upstairs."

"Upstairs?" Paul frowned. "What's up there?"

"I never told you?" Will hummed. "There's an apartment up there. Actually, it's kind of where Ari was conceived. Anyway, no one's renting it out so I put Ari up there."

"Why aren't you renting it?" Paul demanded. "That seems like a pretty obvious way to make money."

"Yeah, I put an ad up but no one seems interested," Will shrugged. "It has its own back entrance and everything."

"Well," Paul thought it over. "What if I rented it?"

"Why would you do that?" Will paused. "It's not exactly nice enough for you."

"I'm sure it's fine. Plus, it beats staying at the hotel," Paul explained. _'And it's closer to you.'_

"But, aren't you leaving soon?" Will wondered. "Back to San Francisco, I mean?"

"I could be persuaded to stay," Paul stated, looking into Will's eyes.

Will quickly moved away. He waved his order pad in the air as way of an explanation. He couldn't acknowledge what Paul just said.

* * *

Adrienne waved as Maggie walked out of the pub. Standing up, Adrienne searched through her purse for a few extra dollars. Will had done a remarkably good job of serving them. Adrienne didn't even know that Will was helping around the pub again.

Putting the bills on the table, Adrienne looked around the pub for Will. She wanted to tell him goodbye. Seeing him with a customer, Adrienne waited.

' _He's certainly taking a long time chatting with that guy,'_ Adrienne thought _. 'Who is that anyway? I don't recognize him.'_

It wasn't until Will walked away that Adrienne caught a glimpse of the man's face.

' _Oh. My. God,'_ Adrienne's jaw dropped.

* * *

"Hey," Sonny laid his hands on the counter. "I'm here to pick up my rings. I'm hoping this time they're right."

"Yes, Mr. Kiriakis," the elderly woman behind the counter fretted. "I'm so sorry about our mishap the other week. I apologize immensely."

"I just want the rings back, please," Sonny answered in a clipped tone.

' _Will's going to kill me if he doesn't get it soon,'_ Sonny thought.

"Here you go, Mr. Kiriakis," the woman presented Sonny the rings. "I can assure you that everything is in order this time."

Sonny ripped open the ring boxes. He held Will's ring up, examining it.

' _Finally,'_ Sonny thought. _'I don't know how much longer I can go without these.'_

* * *

Adrienne held onto the edge of the tabletop, stunned.

' _There is no way that's Paul Narita,'_ Adrienne told herself. _'No way.'_

Only Adrienne knew that wasn't true. She had never met Paul before but she knew what he looked like.

' _Oh god, why is he here?'_

Paul's eyes lingered on Will. They followed him around the restaurant, never once looking away. A satisfied smirk settled across his features.

' _Oh no,'_ Adrienne realized. _'He knows who Will is. He must be planning something.'_

As Will walked into the kitchen, Adrienne made her move.

With a confident hitch to her shoulders, Adrienne sauntered over to Paul's table and sat down.

Paul's eyes slid towards the strange blonde's face.

"Can I help you?" Paul murmured, weirded out.

"I know we've never met before but I know who you are," Adrienne directly replied.

Paul sat up straighter, trying to place the woman.

"My name is Adrienne Kiriakis," Adrienne explained. "And I know what you're doing."

Paul frowned, lost.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Paul stated. "I haven't seen Sonny in weeks."

"Right," Adrienne snorted. "I just saw you!"

"Saw me what?" Paul lifted his hands in frustration.

"With Will!" Adrienne hissed. "I don't know what you're planning but it isn't going to work."

"With Will?" Paul repeated. "What are you even talking about?"

' _What does Will have to do with Sonny?'_ Paul wondered.

"My son is happy now," Adrienne pressed. "He doesn't need nor want you."

Adrienne stood up.

"Will and Sonny are happy together," Adrienne boasted. "And you aren't going to get in the way of that."

Adrienne stormed away from the table and out the door.

Paul sat there for a few moments before it sunk in.

' _Sonny's married. Will's involved with someone.'_

Paul turned his head to see Will delivering an order.

' _Oh god. Will's married to Sonny.'_

* * *

"Sonny," Adrienne called out. She barged into his office.

"Mom," Sonny complained. He looked up from his laptop. "I'm working here."

"This is important," Adrienne insisted.

"No, I need to get this done," Sonny argued. "I have to be home on time."

Adrienne sat down across from Sonny. She paused when she noticed something was missing.

"Where's your wedding ring?" Adrienne demanded.

"Oh," Sonny licked his lip. "I sent our rings to get engraved a few weeks ago. They screwed them up but I finally got them back today. That's why I need to get home tonight."

"Sonny," Adrienne caught his eyes. "You have to tell Will about Paul."

"Mom," Sonny rolled his eyes. "We've been over this. There is nothing to worry about."

"I saw Paul at the pub," Adrienne butted in. "He was talking to Will."

Sonny slowly lifted his head to stare at his mother, horrified.

"What?" Sonny whispered.

"Paul was at the pub," Adrienne continued. "He was talking with Will, staring at him. He's up to something."

"No," Sonny shook his head. "That's not possible."

"I know what I saw," Adrienne argued. "Sonny, you have to tell Will, now."

"I-I can't," Sonny could feel the walls pressing in on him. "I can't tell Will anything."

' _Oh god,'_ Sonny gasped. _'Will knows Paul is here. Will could talk to him again. Oh god, this can't be happening.'_

"Sonny?" Adrienne asked. "Sonny!"

"No," Sonny shook his head. "No, this isn't, no."

"Sweetheart," Adrienne grabbed his hand. "Relax."

"This can't be happening," Sonny closed his eyes. "This isn't, no."

"It is happening," Adrienne firmly stated. "And you have to tell Will."

"No," Sonny opened his eyes. "I'll talk to Will about it tonight. I'm sure they barely talked. There's nothing to worry about. Paul said he wouldn't tell anyone."

"Tell anyone what? Sonny, this is a mistake," Adrienne shook her head.

"I know what I'm doing, Mom," Sonny growled. "Now, let me handle this."

* * *

"Hey," Will sat down across from Paul.

Will pursed his lips and tilted his head.

"Are you okay?" Will questioned. He reached out to touch Paul's forehead. "You look really pale."

"I-I'm fine," Paul stared at Will, nauseous.

' _I slept with Will's husband,'_ Paul realized. _'Sonny cheated on Will and I helped him.'_

' _Fuck, why didn't Will tell me he's married? Sonny has a ring. Why doesn't Will? How did this happen?'_

' _I could have met any writer in the world and I found Sonny's husband,'_ Paul swallowed. _'Oh god.'_

"Should I get you some medicine? Or some soup?" Will fretted. His voice lowered. "Is it your arm? Should I call a doctor?"

"No," Paul finally responded. "Just, um, letting everything sink in."

Will gave Paul a gentle look.

"Everything is going to okay," Will said confidently. "You have so much to offer the world. I know you're going to do great things."

The monitor Will was holding started going off.

"Oh," Will pulled the thing out. "Looks like my princess is up."

"Do you, um, do you mind if I go with you?" Paul asked. He couldn't handle being in public anymore.

"Sure," Will shrugged. "Um, let me get your food and you can eat it upstairs. See if you want to actually move in."

* * *

"Hey, princess," Will greeted in a soft look. "How was your nap?"

Ari sat up and rubbed her eyes. She whimpered softly and held out her arms.

"Ah, come here," Will sat next to her on the bed. Ari relaxed against Will's chest.

Paul closed the door behind them. He set his food down on the coffee table nearby, sneaking looks at Will and Ari.

"Daddy missed you," Will told Ari. He pushed her hair behind her ears. "Did you miss me?"

"Uh huh," Ari nodded. "Miss, Da-da."

"I love you so much," Will kissed the top of her head. "Let me go get your lunch. Then we can go home, alright?"

Paul couldn't deny the pang in his chest watching Will with his daughter.

"Hey," Will asked Paul. "Can you watch her while I get her something to eat?"

"Sure," Paul agreed.

"Thanks," Will beamed.

Paul's breath stuttered.

"No problem," Paul assured Will.

Ari sat down next to Paul on the couch. Shyly, she stole a fry from his plate.

' _Sonny or no Sonny,'_ Paul recognized. _'I still want Will.'_

"You know what, Horton?" Paul called over his shoulder before Will left.

"What?" Will asked.

"I think I do want this apartment for myself," Paul flashed Will a blinding grin.

"Really?" Will excitedly pressed.

"Uh huh," Paul nodded. "I wouldn't mind be close to you all day."

Will pressed his lips together, trying to dim his smile.

That afternoon when he got home, Will finally found his inspiration with the article.

* * *

"Let's try to clean up before Daddy Sonny gets home," Will suggested to Ari later that day. "If he comes home."

Ari continued playing her toys, ignoring Will.

"Oh, sure, make me do it all," Will jokingly huffed.

Will wiped down the table and kitchen counter, switching on the dishwasher.

Just as Will went to plug in the vacuum, his phone rang.

"Look, Ari," Will told her. "It's Grammy. Here," Will answered. "Say hi, Ari."

"Hi," Ari giggled into the phone.

"Is that my baby?" Sami cooed.

Ari nodded, unaware Sami couldn't see her.

"What are you doing, silly girl?" Sami questioned.

Ari smashed her blocks together.

"Oooh," Sami said. "You're playing. You better get back to it so I can talk to Daddy."

"Hey, Mom," Will put the phone to his ear. "What's up?"

"Well," Sami said. "I got an interesting call from Aunt Kayla."

"Oh?" Will hummed. "What did she say?"

"Well, she told me all about how you've been saving the pub," Sami smiled. "Which I am immensely proud about."

"I think saved is a strong word," Will mumbled.

"Oh, shut up," Sami ordered. "But she also told me something a little concerning."

"What?" Will mused. He moved to the bathroom to clean the toilet.

"Something about you looking a little too cozy with some strange guy," Sami said pointedly. "What's been going on with you, Will?"

"Nothing," Will defensively replied.

"I have hardly heard from you since you got back to Salem," Sami listed. "When I do get you on the phone you never have time to talk."

"I've been busy," Will defended. "With the pub and this new article I'm working on."

"But you're not too busy to go to the hospital with some strange guy?" Sami quipped.

"I didn't go with him," Will stated. "I met him there. And nothing happened."

"Who is this guy, Will?" Sami demanded.

"No one," Will insisted.

"Will?" Sami lowered her voice.

"I literally cannot tell you his name," Will responded. "I signed a confidentiality agreement."

"What?" Sami barked.

"I'm working on something for _Sonix_ ," Will admitted. "And he's part of it."

"That's not what Kayla said it looked like," Sami replied.

"Kayla didn't see anything," Will put his hand to his forehead. "We're friends. That is it."

"Why are you so defensive?" Sami wondered.

"I'm not," Will argued.

"You are," Sami sighed. "Which only means one thing, Will. You are hiding something."

"I-I'm not," Will reiterated.

"Liar," Sami sniffed.

"Mom," Will complained.

"Does Sonny know you're friends with this guy?" Sami asked.

"He, I told you, no one can know about this guy," Will evaded. "Sonny knows I'm interviewing someone."

"So, he doesn't know?" Sami surmised. "You're friends with a guy and you haven't told your husband. Will," Sami sighed.

"I, that is so-," Will denied. "I can have friends, you know?"

"Who are you talking to?" Sami reminded Will. "Now, tell me the truth."

Will peaked his head out the bathroom door, checking on Ari. He didn't need her overhearing this.

"Ever since I came back from LA, Sonny's been weird," Will confessed.

"What do you mean, weird?" Sami pressed.

"At first he was so nice, right? Telling me how much he loved me and showering me with attention," Will explained. "But now, now we barely see each other. He gets so mad at me for really small things. We're always arguing."

"Oh, sweetie," Sami frowned.

"I just," Will couldn't stop talking once he got started. "We got into a big fight and he said he was going to make it up to me with this romantic date."

"Yeah?" Sami hoped it wasn't too bad.

"He forgot about the date," Will whispered. "He wouldn't admit it but I know he did. I spent the whole night at TBD waiting for him. It worked out afterwards. He made up for it but that's how everything has been lately. And I think, I think the club's in trouble but he won't tell me."

"Why haven't you talked to Sonny about this?" Sami asked.

"I try but it just starts another argument," Will pushed the toilet lid down to sit.

"What about this other guy?" Sami remembered. "How does he play into this?"

"He, I've been spending time with him," Will admitted. "We talk and stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Sami narrowed her eyes.

"He makes me laugh a lot," Will bit his lip. "He's even, he offered to invest in the pub. He's already been helping out so much. And this article I'm writing, Mom, it's going to be so good."

' _Oh, god,'_ Sami thought closing her eyes.

"Baby," Sami inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"It's, he's just a friend," Will desperately replied. "If that, I mean, he probably thinks it's just work. I'm sure he has better than me."

"Don't say that," Sami barked. "You know I don't like hearing that."

"Sorry," Will automatically replied. "It's just, Pa-, he's just a friend and that's it."

"Are you sure, Will? Really sure?" Sami asked. "Because you have to know how this looks."

"It's nothing," Will shook his head.

"You know how angry you would get growing up," Sami reminded Will. "How disappointed you always were when someone would chea-,"

"I'm not doing that," Will cut her off angrily. "Paul's nothing, okay? I don't even know if he's gay."

"I hope not," Sami retorted. "Think about what you'd be giving up, Will. Would you be willing to throw away your husband, your daughter's family for some guy?"

"We're friends," Will promised. "That's it. Whenever, whenever the article's done we probably won't even have that."

' _Just friends,'_ Will clenched his eyes shut. _'That's it.'_

* * *

Sonny stood outside the Brady Pub's entrance feeling like a creeper.

' _It's not stalking if it's your own husband,'_ Sonny reasoned. _'I'm just checking.'_

Sonny looked over the entirety of the pub and couldn't see Will anywhere, or Paul.

' _Oh, god,'_ Sonny briefly thought in a panic. _'What if Paul met Will, decided he wanted him, and took Will to his hotel?'_

Sonny knew it was plausible. Paul could be charming and seductive. Will never encountered anyone like that before.

' _Plus, Will loves the Giants. How many times have I heard him talking to T about how great of a player Paul was? Will's gorgeous and naïve and Paul would want to pounce all over that.'_

Sonny didn't think about how unfair that was to Will. He couldn't think clearly at all. All he could think about was his husband being face-to-face with the man Sonny cheated on him with. He also could recall his friends teasing him about how good Will looked in his work clothes. That settled it.

Without a thought to how wrong it was, Sonny turned and headed towards the Salem Inn.

Paul sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands.

* * *

' _How has my life become so screwed up?'_ Paul wondered. _'Ever since I got to this town, it's all been one fucked up moment after another.'_

' _Married,'_ Paul groaned. _'How is Will married?'_

It wasn't so much the husband that bothered Paul. After all, he did sleep with Sonny and he knew he was married.

' _To Will,'_ Paul rubbed the palm of his hands over his face. _'How could Sonny be with Will?'_

Paul didn't care that Will was in a relationship. Deep down he didn't even care that Will was married. It was who Will married that mattered.

' _And the fact that he never told me,'_ Paul realized. _'Why didn't Will tell me?'_

Paul knew about Arianna. He knew all about the relationship troubles between Will and his significant other.

' _But he never told me the guy was his husband,'_ Paul shook his head. _'Why doesn't he wear a ring? Why didn't he ever tell me?'_

Paul could admit Will keeping things from him hurt more than it should. It hurt more than it should for a guy he wanted to hook up with.

' _Is that even what I want anymore?'_ Paul wondered. _'Or is it something more?'_

' _I still haven't even come out to Will,'_ Paul knew. _'I've flirted and I've hinted but I haven't been forthcoming. I'm sure Will has his reasons for keeping his marriage a secret. I'll just have to find out what they are.'_

 _Knock Knock Knock_

Paul stood up straight, pulling at his clothes. There were only two people who knew he was here.

' _Only one of them has a reason to come see me,'_ Paul thought with a smile. _'Maybe Will has more questions. Or maybe Will and Ari were near the park.'_

Paul swung the door open, smile freezing on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Paul questioned.

Sonny scrutinized every inch of Paul's room. He didn't see any sign of another person being there. That made Sonny relieved.

Without thinking, Sonny blurted out the only reason he had for coming. He needed to know the truth once and for all.

"Were you at the Brady Pub today?" Sonny demanded.

Paul looked at Sonny oddly. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Paul tilted his head.

Throwing all caution to the wind, Sonny gave himself away.

"You can't go there anymore," Sonny ordered.

"Why?" Paul was beginning to get it.

' _He doesn't want me around Will,'_ Paul realized.

"Because my husband is there and you can't be around him," Sonny stated. He hoped he sounded confident. He felt anything but.

Paul smirked. _'If Sonny only knew exactly how much I like being around his husband.'_

"Who's your husband?" Paul mused, playing dumb.

"You don't know?" Sonny frowned. "But I thought…" Sonny trailed off.

"How would I know who your husband is?" Paul lied.

Sonny opened and closed his mouth several times.

Paul thought back to all the times Will confessed to Sonny being too busy to spend time with Will and Ari.

' _But he has time to come here,'_ Paul thought in disgust.

"Go home, Sonny," Paul rolled his eyes. "You don't have anything to worry about. I'm not going to tell your husband what you did."

Sonny startled when Paul closed the door in his face.

' _What is wrong with me?'_ Sonny wondered. _'I need to get to Will.'_

* * *

Sonny walked through the door and stopped short.

"It looks good in here," Sonny complimented.

"I had some time to spare," Will explained. "I finished my first draft of my article."

"Is it bad that makes me happy?" Sonny asked, face scrunched.

"No," Will shook his head. "It's fine. Um, come here," Will requested.

"Wait," Sonny put his hand in his coat pocket, hand on the ring box.

Sonny needed to hear from Will about what happened at the pub. He had to know for sure. He didn't trust Paul, not the way he did Will.

"Did you go to the pub today?" Sonny asked, stalling.

"Yeah," Will confirmed. "I told you this morning I was going."

"See anyone interesting?" Sonny wondered.

Will gave Sonny a strange look.

' _What is he talking about?'_ Will thought.

"My mom saw you today," Sonny rocked back and forth on his heels. "Said you were talking with someone interesting?"

Sonny couldn't say his name. He couldn't say Paul's name, not to Will. He couldn't open that can of worms and keep his mouth shut.

' _Stupid Adrienne,'_ Will briefly thought. _'I'm not allowed to talk about this. Paul might not care but Zoe does.'_

"I'm pretty sure I saw a baseball player," Will offered. He didn't want to outright lie to Sonny. Not after the conversation with his mom.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sonny pressed.

"Well," Will frowned a bit. "You don't like baseball. Why would you want to know?"

' _You'll find out soon enough,'_ Will recalled. _'Then we can all laugh about how I had to keep it a secret.'_

"Can you come here now?" Will pleaded. "I really, really want to kiss my husband."

Sonny nodded. The pressure in his chest eased a bit.

' _Will met Paul and nothing happened.'_

Sonny suddenly couldn't wait to get this ring back on Will's finger. He needed that ownership branding Will as his.

"Well," Sonny stepped in front of Will. "I was hoping to make this more romantic but," Sonny trailed off.

Sonny pulled the ring box out of his pocket and presented it to Will.

"I'm sorry it took so long," Sonny said. "But it's worth it."

Sonny held the ring out to Will with a nervous smile.

Will took the ring, holding it close to read the tiny inscription.

"Now I'm where I belong," Will read.

"It's a Maya Angelou quote," Sonny explained. "I couldn't fit the whole thing. It goes, 'You rose into my life like a promised sunrise, brightening my days with the light in your eyes. I've never been so strong. Now I'm where I belong.'"

"Do you, um, is it okay?" Sonny questioned, visibly nervous.

"I love it," Will assured Sonny in an awed voice.

Sonny pushed the ring onto Will's finger; letting Will do the same to him.

"And I love you," Sonny grasped Will's cheek. "Always."

Will clung to Sonny desperately. The ring around his finger grounded him as did Sonny's familiar touch.

' _This is all I want. This is all I need,_ ' Will told himself.

Ari's block tower crashed to the floor. Will and Sonny startled apart.

Ari's lower lip wobbled.

"Don't cry, baby girl," Will rushed to her side. "It's going to be okay."

"Your daddies will fix it," Sonny flashed her a wide smile.

* * *

Author's note:

Big things are coming up soon.

Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

"Alright, princess," Will set Ari down onto the ground. "Do you see your friends?"

Ari nodded before tottering over to a group of fellow toddlers.

Will lifted his hand to wave at the other parents chitchatting. Besides Sonny, Ari missed her playdate at the local gym the most.

With a wide smile, Will watched Ari climb around the soft gym equipment. Normally, Will would stand around with the other parents but today he needed some time to think.

For a while now, Will knew he was getting in too deep with Paul. It was only supposed to be a work project. Will had no idea how things had gotten so far so fast.

' _Mom's right,'_ Will thought _. 'I have to think about what this really means. What I would be giving up.'_

Will rolled his wedding ring around his finger. Now that it was back in its place Will didn't know how he lived without it.

' _Would I have gotten so close to Paul if I had this?'_ Will wondered.

Will could admit that he hadn't felt as close to Sonny lately. Almost as soon as Sonny took Will's ring things between them changed. Will didn't know if that was necessarily true or not but it seemed that way.

' _Sonny started to change which made it easier to be around Paul,_ ' Will realized. _'Well, no more. I'm with Sonny. I love Sonny. That isn't going to change.'_

Will waved to Ari when she walked by on a tiny balance beam.

' _Nothing is going to break my relationship with Sonny, especially not Paul.'_

Will pulled out his phone and sent a single message.

 **-I love you, Sonny.**

* * *

Sonny sat across from Chad, barely focusing. How could Sonny think about business when things with Will were spiraling out of control?

Will loved the addition to his ring but they still didn't get a chance to be intimate. Ari monopolized their time which Sonny couldn't complain about. He loved his daughter. He loved playing with her and Will.

' _But how can I play with them, with my perfect little family, when I'm keeping so many secrets? How can I be near them?'_

It was getting harder and harder for Sonny to keep his secrets. Every time Will smiled at him Sonny would picture Will's face crumbling if he learned the truth. Every time Ari snuggled against him Sonny wondered if she'd love him if she knew what he did.

Sonny didn't even know what to think about Will seeing Paul yesterday.

' _Will would have told me if meeting Paul was that big of a deal. Will doesn't keep secrets. He's not like me.'_

"Dude, are you even listening to me?" Chad snapped.

"Sorry," Sonny blinked a few times. "I've got a lot on my mind."

"Things still weird with Will?" Chad asked.

"Yeah," Sonny confirmed. "I just, I don't know what to do."

"I can go see him at the pub if you want," Chad offered. "I need to check in on our competition anyway."

"The pub isn't exactly our competition," Sonny pointed out. "Will isn't going to like you saying that."

"Will doesn't need to know," Chad rolled his eyes. "We're so close to making a profit this month. If I have to go shake down the competition, I will."

Chad stood up and put on his coat.

"And I'll spy on your husband too," Chad called over his shoulder.

Sonny felt his phone buzzing and turned to look at. His heart stuttered when he read Will's message.

 **-I love you too.**

' _I can't keep doing this,'_ Sonny closed his eyes. _'It's too hard. I have to tell Will the truth.'_

Sonny took a deep breath before getting back to work. He had a long day of paperwork and filling in for missing employees to look forward to.

* * *

"Thanks," Paul said over the phone. "I'd appreciate it."

Paul tossed his phone on the bed, slumping forward.

' _How can he be married?'_ Paul thought for the millionth time. _'I knew he was in a relationship but not this. Why wouldn't he tell me? I've met his daughter and he never told me.'_

Paul wasn't sure it mattered though.

' _I slept with Sonny when I knew he was married,'_ Paul bowed his head. _'And now I'm apparently going after Sonny's husband.'_

Finding out Will was married was a shock. Finding out it was to Sonny was even worse.

Over the past few weeks, Paul grew fond of Will. He enjoyed spending time with Will. Beyond the physical, Paul actually liked Will. Liked talking to him, listening to him even.

Will was interesting and Paul wanted him.

Paul almost felt justified in his decision to pursue Will. After all, Paul knew firsthand that Sonny cheated.

' _Sonny forgot all about his husband while he was away,'_ Paul rationalized. _'He was willing to throw Will away to fuck around with me again.'_

A part of Paul wondered if Sonny was just using him that weekend. If Sonny was lonely, horny, and wanted a good time. When Paul made his intentions with Sonny known, he had thought he still loved him. Paul figured out that weekend he had moved on but it still hurt to think Sonny used him. It also hurt to realize Sonny hurt Will over it too.

Paul spent the past few weeks getting to know Will. Hearing all about the troubles Will had with his man. Now that Paul knew Will was talking about Sonny things made sense.

' _Will deserves better than someone that cheats on him and treats him like crap,'_ Paul decided.

Paul wanted to tell Will the truth. He wanted to tell Will his husband cheated on him. That he deserved better. Unfortunately, that would open up a new set of problems.

' _I'd have to tell Will how I know that Sonny cheated,'_ Paul sighed. _'And Will can never know about that. Will would never go near me again if he knew I slept with his husband.'_

' _I'll just have to keep it a secret.'_

Paul grabbed his phone and sent Will a simple message.

 **-Meet me at the pub. I need you.**

* * *

' _Go in there, keep things professional,'_ Will encouraged himself. _'This thing with Paul is over before it even starts.'_

Will opened the door to the pub and glanced around. Paul wasn't in his usual booth.

' _Where is he?'_ Will thought.

"Hey, little buddy," Chad threw his arm around Will. "We haven't spent any time together lately. So," Chad dragged Will along. "Things are a little different in here. What's with the paint samples?"

Chad gestured towards the stripes of varying colors on the wall.

"Trying to pick a new color," Will shrugged Chad off.

"Uh huh," Chad nodded. "Mind telling me with what money."

Will narrowed his eyes at Chad.

"What are you up to?" Will frowned.

"Nothing," Chad innocently replied. "I'm curious about my best friend's life."

Will chuckled sarcastically. Out of the corner of his eye, Will spotted Paul standing near the back entrance.

' _Crap,'_ Will thought _. 'Chad can't know about Paul. He'd want to know how I'm connected to him. How do I get Chad distracted?'_

Will looked around the pub.

' _Got it,'_ Will smiled to himself.

"Come here, Chad," Will yanked Chad's arm. "Have you ever met my cousin?"

"You've got a million cousins, Will," Chad rolled his eyes.

"True," Will nodded.

Will stopped in front of a table with a lone occupant.

"Can I help you?" Theresa Donovan dryly asked.

"Hi," Will beamed. "I haven't seen you around lately."

"I've been busy," Theresa remarked.

"Uh huh, uh huh," Will nodded. "Have you met my friend, Chad?"

Will pushed on Chad's shoulders until he sat across from Theresa.

"Theresa, Chad. Chad, Theresa," Will said. "You two mingle. I need to get to work."

Will watched as Theresa lifted one eyebrow in interest.

' _This could be exciting,'_ Will decided. He headed towards the back staircase with a self-satisfied smile on his face.

* * *

Will paused in front of the apartment door. It was wide open.

' _Who let Paul in?'_ Will wondered when he heard a light laugh.

Paul sat on the small sofa inside the apartment with Kayla Brady.

"Will," Kayla smiled. "I was just getting to know Paul here."

"Oh," Will walked further inside and closed the door. "How did you even-?"

"I remembered her name," Paul explained easily. "You talk about your family so often after all. I looked her up on the hospital directory and gave her a call."

"He told me he was planning on renting this place," Kayla looked around the apartment. "As well as some of the ideas you have for the pub."

"Oh," Will licked his lips. "Well, they're Paul's ideas too."

"No," Paul denied. "You're the one with all the plans. I'm just the one willing to pay for it."

"Right," Will nodded. He refused to look at Paul for too long.

"Well, I'll admit I was skeptical," Kayla offered. "But now that I've spoken to you, Paul. I feel much more comfortable going forward."

"I wish we could have met before," Paul agreed. "But things have been hectic for us all."

"I do like all the changes you've done so far," Kayla admitted. "So, I'm excited to see what else you have planned."

"Well, it's all thanks to Will," Paul offered Will a soft smile.

"I always knew you were special," Kayla reached over to pinch Will's cheek.

"Sure," Will bit his lip.

"I knew that the minute I read one of his articles," Paul stated. "Meeting him, getting to be his friend," Paul looked Will right in the eyes. "It's made my time in Salem worth it."

Kayla looked between Will and Paul cautiously.

"Right," Kayla said before standing up. "I need to get going but thank you for arranging this meeting."

Will stood up as well, escorting his aunt outside.

Kayla closed the door behind them and crossed her arms.

"He's nice. This is going to be a great opportunity for the pub," Kayla acknowledged.

"But?" Will asked weakly.

"But the way he looks at you," Kayla shook her head. "Will, I don't know."

"We're just friends," Will responded. "I love Sonny."

"I know you do, sweetie," Kayla gave him a soft look. "I just think encouraging Paul isn't going to do you any favors."

"I'm not encouraging him," Will argued. "We're working and that's it. Yes, I might have let things get too far. But I'm going to make sure he knows there's nothing between us."

"I hope you do," Kayla squeezed Will's forearm.

"Besides," Will said. "I don't really know if Paul is gay. Even if he is," Will shrugged. "He could be with anyone. Why would he want me?"

"I think we both know the answer to that, sweetheart," Kayla stated. "I'll talk to you later, alright?"

Will nodded, turning back for the apartment and Paul.

"I'm thinking about moving in right away," Paul said as soon as Will walked inside. "It's not like I have much to bring from the hotel."

"Right," Will nervously shifted from foot to foot.

"It'll be better than the hotel," Paul moved closer to Will. "A bit more intimate."

"Paul," Will swallowed. "I-,"

Paul grabbed Will's left hand. He noticed the ring.

"What's this?" Paul questioned.

"Um," Will licked his lips.

"I thought you were having trouble with your man," Paul commented. He wanted Will to open up, tell him the truth. "You think this is going to help you?"

"That's not," Will shook his head and tried to pull his hand away. "Everything's fine."

"I don't think so," Paul disagreed. "You've told me so many times. How he forgets you. How he makes you feel so small."

"I don't," Will denied.

"You do and that's fine," Paul let go of Will's hand.

Will exhaled shakily, heart beating out of his chest.

"For the longest time," Paul turned away from Will. "I thought I had to hide who I was. I thought I had to be a certain way, think a certain way. That no one could ever know the truth."

"What truth?" Will already knew. He's known for a long time.

"I thought it was worth it, you know? That pitching was worth it," Paul continued. "I knew and I hid it for so long. Got by with secret meetings and a secret relationship once. I thought that was enough."

"Paul?" Will questioned.

"You remember when you asked me if I ever thought about having kids?" Paul looked at Will. "I did think about it before. I'd think about it and tell myself I could never have it. How could I have a kid with some woman I'd never love?"

"All I ever wanted growing up was to play catch with my dad," Paul smiled sadly. "At the Golden Gate Park actually. That was my dream. And I used to fantasize about doing it with my own son. That was before I realized the truth. I could never have baseball and a real relationship."

"And now…" Will trailed off.

"Now, I don't have baseball," Paul scooted closer to Will. "Not the way I did before. But it's given me a new opportunity. You made me realize my life isn't over, Will."

"I just wanted to help," Will whispered.

"You have helped," Paul nodded. "You've done so much."

"Paul," Will tried.

"I spent so long denying myself," Paul revealed. "I don't want to do that anymore. I want at least one person who understands me. At least one person that gets it. Really gets it, the way no one else ever has."

Will stared at Paul.

"I'm gay," Paul confessed. "And you've known that for a long time."

"Yeah," Will nodded. He denied it and ignored it but he knew. "I have."

"But you get it, don't you?" Paul asked. "You get why I've never come out, why I couldn't."

"If you came out, your baseball career would have been ruined," Will confirmed. "How did you keep it a secret this long?"

"I was careful," Paul replied. "Made sure to hook up with the right people."

"Someone must have suspected," Will pointed out. "Zoe implied as much to me."

"Great," Paul mused. "That's probably why she pushed so hard for the interview. She wants you to out me."

"I would never do that," Will promised. "You know I wouldn't."

"I do," Paul nodded.

"That's, actually that's what happened to me," Will admitted.

"How do you mean?" Paul frowned.

Paul had yet to finish reading all the articles about Will from the _Chronicle's_ website.

"There was a shooting," Will explained. "I was a suspect and I didn't want to give my alibi." At Paul's strange look, Will sighed. "I was at a gay bar and I wasn't out. The guy I was with came forward and it was all over the news."

"That was one of my greatest fears," Paul confirmed. "That I'd wake up one day and the whole world would know. That I wouldn't get to come out on my terms."

"I struggled for so long," Will shook his head. "It seemed to go on for ages. I hid it, denied it to myself and everyone around me. I'd put my toe out of the closet and drag it back in. I didn't," Will pursed his lips. "I wasn't comfortable with myself, couldn't accept it for so long."

"You're out now though," Paul remarked.

"I had a lot of help," Will recalled. "Support from my friends, family."

' _Sonny,'_ Paul thought.

"They helped me come to terms with it," Will continued. "At my own sluggish pace. Didn't push."

' _Sonny didn't push?'_ Paul wanted to laugh.

Will noticed.

"What?" Will questioned. "What's that face?"

"I had one relationship," Paul told Will. "I mean, I've been with a lot of guys, but only one real relationship."

"What about it?" Will narrowed his eyes. He didn't like hearing about this. Hearing about Paul's past relationships.

"I didn't have what you had," Paul looked at his lap. "I didn't get the slow, understanding support. I got someone wanting me to be out for them, not for me. They didn't want to hide but they liked the excitement of hiding. They wanted it all and didn't understand why I couldn't give it to them."

Paul glanced over at Will. There was something about the blonde that made it so easy to open up.

"I thought he was _the guy_ , you know?" Paul continued. "The one that got away. Only I found him again."

"What happened?" Will asked curiously. He pushed aside the sinking feeling in his stomach.

"We reconnected," Paul admitted. "I thought everything was going to be perfect. That we'd pick up right where we left off. That we had a second chance."

A strange look crossed Paul's face.

"But?" Will tilted his head.

"It didn't work out that way," Paul sighed. "We spent the weekend together. At first it was great then it got weird."

Paul shook his head. "We realized outside of the bed we didn't really have anything in common. I remembered all the faults he had that I forgot about."

"If you still loved him though," Will pressed.

"I don't even know if it was love after all that time," Paul confessed. "I think it was just nostalgia. Old feelings coming back, things that were left unresolved."

"Honestly," Paul chuckled. "I forgot how annoying he could be, self-righteous. He could never be wrong. Even when he was wrong I was somehow wrong-er."

"I know someone like that," Will reluctantly said.

"I like to think that we broke up because I wouldn't come out," Paul stated. "But it wasn't just that. I think I romanticized it all after it was done."

"So, that's it?" Will questioned.

"It was," Paul smiled. "Until I met someone new."

Will averted his eyes.

"You know how I feel about you," Paul reached out to touch Will's neck.

"Don't," Will ordered. "I-I'm not that kind of person."

"I know you aren't," Paul licked his lips. "But that doesn't stop the way I feel. And I think you feel it too."

"I-," Will swallowed heavily.

"You spend all your time with me," Paul pointed out. "You talk to me. I know you, Will."

Will stood perfectly still as Paul moved closer and closer.

Gently, giving Will plenty of time to move away, Paul pulled Will into a kiss.

Will froze momentarily. He couldn't do this, shouldn't do this. But Will almost couldn't help himself.

Paul was handsome and interesting. He talked to Will, really talked. Will knew he had been nursing a crush. No matter how wrong it was Will couldn't deny the pull he felt for Paul.

When Paul cupped Will's face, Will woke up. The pressure snapped Will out of his daze. He pulled away from Paul, hand on his mouth.

"Oh my god," Will whispered, standing up. _'What did I just do?'_

"I know," Paul nodded with a smile. He reached out to put his hands on Will's hips.

"No," Will shook his head weakly. "This can't happen."

"Will," Paul rubbed Will's sides. "It's fine. This is more than fine."

"It's not," Will argued. His head was still reeling from the kiss. He had goosebumps and his lips tingled.

"I know you want to be with me," Paul insisted.

Paul attempted to pull Will into another kiss.

"No," Will pulled away. "This, this can't happen."

"Why?" Paul demanded. He wanted to know if Will would tell him the truth.

"Because I-" Will shook his head. He didn't want to hurt Paul. He cared about Paul.

' _No, that's why you have to do this,'_ Will reminded himself. _'You can't care about Paul. You're married. You can't do this.'_

"Paul," Will bit his lip. "I just can't."

Will turned away from Paul. He gave them some distance. But for some reason he couldn't bring himself to mention his husband.

Paul pressed closer to Will. "I know you feel it, this thing between us. I know you do."

"I-I can't," Will reiterated.

Paul wrapped his arms around Will from behind.

"You keep saying you can't," Paul whispered. "Not that you don't want to. Not that you don't want me."

"I don't," Will said, looking over his shoulder.

"I don't believe you," Paul shot back. "I think there's a reason you look at me the way you do."

"I don't mean to," Will stated, panicked. He pushed out of Paul's embrace.

"Whoever you're with," Paul smiled smugly. "Can't keep you that happy if you're with me every day."

"That isn't, I'm working," Will argued.

"No," Paul shook his head. "Working is what you did the first few days. But it's been weeks, baby. And you're still here."

"Please, don't," Will begged. "I can't do this. I-I can't think."

"Fine," Paul agreed. He lifted his hands to cup Will's jawline again. "I'll give you some time. But, I promise this is worth it. I'll be worth it."

Paul pressed his lips fleetingly against Will's.

When Paul stepped away, Will hurried to leave.

' _How did this happen? What is wrong with me?'_ Will shook his head.

' _I'm married,'_ Will scolded himself. _'I'm married. Sonny would be horrified if he knew. Paul wouldn't want me if he knew.'_

' _I have to tell Paul,'_ Will realized _. 'He won't want me and all this will be over.'_

"Paul," Will said as he moved to the door. "I'm not just seeing someone."

Paul held Will's gaze.

"I'm married," Will confessed _. 'And I'm an awful, horrible person.'_

Will looked up at the ceiling, fighting back tears.

Paul crossed his arms, hoping he looked surprised.

"Does he make you happy?" Paul wondered.

"He used to," Will admitted. "He's the only guy I've ever been with. The only guy that's ever wanted me. But lately we…"

"Lately, what?" Paul questioned.

Paul stepped forward.

"I was gone for a while," Will said to Paul. "And things have been weird since I got back."

"Weird how?" Paul pressed. He needed Will to remember all the bad things Sonny did.

"He's either hovering or distancing himself," Will continued. He didn't understand why it was so easy to talk to Paul. "Sometimes it's like he isn't even there."

"Sounds like you have more problems than just me," Paul declared. He wanted to shake Will's faith in Sonny.

Paul didn't like the vulnerable look on Will's face. He couldn't imagine being with Will and not treating him properly.

"I wouldn't do that to you," Paul assured Will. "If you were mine I'd give you everything."

Paul reached forward and kissed Will's cheek.

"Just think about it," Paul requested.

Will walked down the stairs and into the pub in a daze. He didn't see any customers. He didn't see Theresa and Chad locked in a heated conversation.

' _How did this happen?'_ Will thought _. 'How could I let this happen? I don't want Paul. I don't.'_

' _I'm married. I'm happy. I can't have feelings for Paul. I can't,'_ Will insisted.

' _Then why did you get jealous hearing him talk about his ex?_ ' Will demanded.

' _I can't like Paul,'_ Will pressed his lips together. He felt tears stinging in his eyes. _'I can't.'_

Will took a few deep breaths.

' _You don't have feelings for Paul,'_ Will ordered.

' _I can't be here,'_ Will decided. _'I need to leave.'_

* * *

Will sat on the floor with Ari. The two were waiting for Sonny to come home.

"Let's try again," Will urged Ari. He grabbed her hand, helping her point. "One, two, three, four, five," they counted out her blocks.

Ari tried to count by herself next. "One, four, two, five," Ari said.

"Good job," Will praised. "That was so good, sweetheart."

Ari smiled before grabbing a block and shaking it.

"Exactly," Will nodded. "Yay!"

' _This is what you need,'_ Will reminded himself. _'Not Paul.'_

"You're all that matters, huh?" Will asked Ari.

Ari grinned at Will. She encouraged him to help her with her blocks.

Will gave her a soft smile.

Will turned his head when he heard the door rattling.

"Hey," Will greeted weakly when Sonny came in the door.

"Hi," Sonny sat quickly. He took off his jacket.

"You won't guess what Ari can do," Will began. "We've been working on counting and-,"

"Can you just give me a minute to breathe?" Sonny requested.

Sonny threw himself on the couch, rubbing his temples.

Will closed his mouth. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"I've had an awful day," Sonny announced. "I just want some peace and quiet."

Ari glanced at Sonny curiously.

Will knew she must be confused as to why Sonny didn't acknowledge her.

"Do you want me to warm up your dinner?" Will questioned.

"No," Sonny shook his head. "I'm just gonna take a shower and go to bed."

"Right," Will said, disappointed.

Sonny lifted off the couch. He saw the expression on Will's face.

' _Damnit,'_ Sonny thought. He hated that look.

' _I have to tell him the truth. But not yet. I just want one more night before I potentially lose everything. Just one more night.'_

Because of that Sonny didn't know how to act around Will. He wanted to whisper apologies into Will's skin and hide away from him at the same time.

Sonny bent down and kissed the top of Will's head.

"I love you," Sonny whispered.

"Me too," Will replied as Sonny walked into their room and closed the door.

* * *

After putting Ari down, Will got ready for bed. He washed his face and brushed his teeth.

Quietly, Will pulled back the sheets on the bed. He heard Sonny snoring lightly beside him.

Despite being in the same bed, Will hadn't felt farther away from his husband in a long time.

' _If I was with Paul,'_ Will thought before snapping his eyes closed. _'No, no you can't think about that. You don't want Paul.'_

' _This is just a rough patch,'_ Will insisted. _'Sonny and I can work through this.'_

But Will could still feel Paul's lips on his, his hands holding him close.

' _When was the last time Sonny kissed me like that?'_ Will shook his head. _'When was the last time Sonny and I even had sex?'_

' _I'm just horny,'_ Will sighed. _'Once Sonny and I have sex again I'll forget all about Paul.'_

' _In the morning,'_ Will felt relieved. _'In the morning, I'll be with Sonny. And everything will be back to normal.'_

* * *

Author's note:

Any thoughts?

Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

"Thank you so much, Dad," Will said in a rush. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Well, you know I'd do anything for you," Lucas replied. "And I'd do even more for my favorite little girl."

Lucas bounced Ari in his arms making her giggle.

"I know," Will smiled. He turned to face Ari. "Alright, baby girl. You're gonna spend all day and all night with Grandpa. It's gonna be so much fun."

Ari nodded, throwing her arms around Lucas' neck.

"Exactly," Lucas promise. "I'll call if there are any problems though."

"Thanks," Will handed Lucas the diaper bag. "Happy New Year!"

Will waved goodbye.

' _Alright,'_ Will thought. _'Ari is with my dad. Now, I just need to get Sonny to stay home.'_

* * *

"Today's my day off and it's New Years," T whined over the phone. "I don't wanna."

"Please," Will begged. "Just the morning and afternoon shift, please. Sonny hasn't had a day off since I got back. I need this."

"Gross, dude," T wrinkled his face. "I don't wanna hear about you needing him."

"Either you agree and hang up," Will threatened. "Or I'm going into detail."

"Will," T sighed.

"I want his dic-," Will started.

"Fine," T loudly agreed. "Fine, I will go in and cover for him. You happy?"

"Yes," Will demurely responded. "And I will be even happier when I'm stuffed full of-,"

T hung up.

Will laughed while he sent T a thank you text.

' _I owe him,'_ Will realized.

' _Now, there's nothing to get in the way. I can reconnect with my husband and Paul will be a distant memory.'_

Will plopped on the couch and opened his laptop. He glanced over his article on Paul once more. It wasn't exactly what Will wanted but it was a good start.

Will knew he would need to let Paul read it before he sent it to Zoe.

' _God, I hope I didn't ruin everything with him,'_ Will thought with a sigh.

Will honestly had no idea how things got so out of hand with Paul. Realistically, Will knew Paul was extremely handsome. He knew Paul was interesting and new. Paul listened to Will, offered attention when Will needed it most. He just didn't know how things could get to the point they did last night.

' _Why did I let him kiss me?'_ Will wondered.

Will loved Sonny. Of that he was sure. Will wanted to spend the rest of his life with Sonny. Things had just been stressful lately. This was their first real marital problem. It wasn't like before when they had to deal with Nick. This was just the two of them having to deal with adult issues as a married couple.

' _I married Sonny,'_ Will reminded himself. _'This is just a setback. We can get over this. If we work together, if we're dedicated. I'm not going to throw away my marriage because I feel neglected. I'm not my mother.'_

' _Paul is just a friend. He was there when I wanted attention. I was there for him when he was vulnerable. That's it. Maybe in another time or place things could be different. But they aren't. I made my choice.'_

Will's feelings for Paul, whatever they were, paled in comparison to his love for Sonny. Everything Paul had said, all the attention he had been giving, was everything Will yearned for from Sonny.

' _I need to tell Sonny about yesterday,'_ Will decided. _'He deserves to know the truth.'_

* * *

Sonny sat on the edge of the bed, head in his hands.

' _I have to tell him. I can't keep this from him anymore.'_

Sonny just wasn't sure if he could do it. He didn't know if he could say the words, admit what he did.

' _How can I break his heart? No, I did this. Now, I have to take responsibility.'_

Will, attempting to be quiet, pushed the bedroom door open.

"Oh," Will frowned momentarily. "I was hoping you'd still be asleep."

Sonny said nothing. His throat wouldn't work. The words wouldn't come.

Will moved to sit next to Sonny, a tray of food in his hands.

"You know I'm not good with the stove," Will teased. "So, I made you some cereal and toast."

Sonny nodded once. He couldn't even look at Will.

"I know it's not a culinary masterpiece," Will said, shoulders hunching inward. "But I didn't think it was that bad."

Sonny shook his head.

"That's not, that's not it," Sonny finally answered. His eyes shut tight.

' _Do it,'_ Sonny urged. _'Tell him. Tell him everything.'_

Will placed the tray on top of the dresser nearby. He noticed Sonny's strange behavior was back.

' _But this is good,'_ Will sat next to Sonny, taking his hand. _'We can finally get things back to how they were.'_

"Forget the food," Will linked his hand with Sonny's. "I just want to be with you anyway."

Sonny curled his fingers around Will's.

"There's something I need to tell you about though," Will squeezed Sonny's hand.

' _I can't legally tell Sonny about Paul,'_ Will rationalized. _'But I can tell him enough.'_

Sonny stared at Will, still trying to get his own courage.

"I haven't exactly been honest with you," Will explained. "While working I've made this friend. I thought, I mean, I didn't realize that, I sort of realized though."

Will chuckled nervously.

"I might have given him the wrong impression," Will continued. "Because he kissed me."

Sonny caught Will's wide, remorseful eyes.

"And for a moment I might have kissed him back," Will admitted. "But I pushed him away. I did." Will moved closer to Sonny. "I pushed him away because of us, you. I love you."

Sonny nodded weakly. Just a single short jerk of his head, barely any movement at all.

"I let things get too far," Will stated. "But it was a mistake. I'll make sure that he knows all I can offer is friendship, if that. I love you, Sonny, only you. And I'm really sorry I let that happen."

Sonny let Will's words sink into him. The severity of the situation and what it meant. Sonny thought for one horrible moment that Will would understand. Understand that need to satisfy your curiosity. Being weak and caught up in the moment. How you could forget yourself, forget the life you created, and the family that you love.

' _But Will stopped. I didn't stop,'_ Sonny knew. _'He stopped twice, here and in LA. He could have cheated both times and he didn't.'_

' _A kiss. How can I compare a kiss to what I did? Will doubted our relationship for a moment, the length of a kiss. And I spent a whole weekend with someone else.'_

' _That's not even the worst part. I doubted our relationship. I considered throwing it all away, Will, Ari, everything. For nothing.'_

"Sonny?" Will questioned, head tilted.

Sonny shook his head. Will had been talking to him and he hadn't heard a word he said.

"Sorry, what?" Sonny asked.

"I said, you believe me, right?" Will pressed. "I promise I didn't mean to let things get so far. He was just so nice and he was paying attention when you-,"

"I believe you," Sonny cut Will off. "I know you wouldn't…" Sonny couldn't finish the sentence. "I forgive you."

"I wouldn't," Will sighed in relief. "Things have been so weird between us," Will squeezed Sonny's hand once more. He let go of it to reach for the buttons on Sonny's sleep shirt. "But I know how to get us back to normal."

' _Oh god, don't,'_ Sonny froze. He couldn't find it in him to push Will away. Not when he looked so earnest, sounded so sincere.

"We haven't had much time together," Will finished Sonny's shirt. He placed his hand over Sonny's heart, thumb rubbing the soft skin. "That's why things have been so odd."

' _That's why I've been focusing on Paul,'_ Will believed. _'Because Sonny hasn't been there physically.'_

"Work," Sonny whispered. He needed an excuse to get out of here.

' _I can't tell Will,'_ Sonny realized. _'I can't tell him. I can't touch him. I can't look at him.'_

Will smiled deviously.

"T's taking your morning and afternoon shift," Will gently pushed Sonny onto his back. "My dad is watching Ari today and tonight. It's just us now."

"I really think-," Sonny tried to say.

Will crawled over Sonny's prone figure. He sat on Sonny's lap, looking him straight in the eyes.

"I love you," Will declared. "And whatever things," Will licked his lips. "That have been getting in our way are done."

"Will," Sonny's face fell. "I-,"

Will leaned down and connected their lips.

Sonny dug his hands into Will's hair, clinging desperately.

' _This could be the last time he kisses me,'_ Sonny pulled Will closer. _'This could be it.'_

Sonny needed to make the most of it.

Sonny rolled Will over onto his back. He pressed himself on top of Will, covering him entirely.

Pouring his all into the kiss, Sonny held Will close. His hands slid underneath Will's shirt. He needed to map Will's skin. He needed to memorize Will's touch and taste and feel.

' _I can't lose him,'_ Sonny bit at Will's lips. _'I can't lose him. I can't. I can't. I can't.'_

Will startled when Sonny savagely dug into his lips. Pushing Sonny away, Will attempted to catch his breath.

"Relax," Will pet against Sonny's bare sides. Will stared up at Sonny, eyes shining. "We have hours, love."

"Oh god," Sonny's face crumpled. "I can't. I can't do this anymore."

Sonny couldn't touch Will. He couldn't stand to feel Will's gentle touch or hear the loving caress in his voice. He didn't deserve it, not anymore.

"What are you talking about?" Will asked. He felt scared, thinking he did something wrong.

Sonny scrambled away from Will and the bed.

"I can't," Sonny repeated.

"What can't you do?" Will sat up. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"I should have told you before," Sonny started to pace. He wrapped his arms around his stomach, holding himself together.

"Sonny," Will didn't know what to think.

' _Do it,'_ Sonny urged. _'Tell him. Tell him everything.'_

Sonny shook his head. He couldn't. He couldn't deal with the truth nor could he reveal it. He couldn't do anything.

"Sonny," Will said again. "What's wrong?"

Sonny stared at Will. Will had always been Sonny's anchor. He kept him grounded when the waves crashed against him. Will kept Sonny tethered and whole. Will, who was beautiful and strong and unsuspecting.

Will didn't know what to make of the look in Sonny's eyes.

"I don't know what I did. I told you the truth. You said you believed me," Will disclosed. "What did I do?"

Will knew it had to be his fault. Almost everything was his fault.

Sonny shook his head.

"It's not you," Sonny revealed. "It's me. I-I've been lying to you. Ever since you got back."

"What are you talking about?" Will questioned. When Sonny didn't say anything, Will pressed. "Sonny?"

"I," Sonny took a deep breath. _'Now, you have to do it now.'_

"I cheated on you," Sonny divulged. "I slept with someone else."

Will stared at Sonny. He couldn't process what Sonny said. It just didn't make any sense.

"I'm so sorry," Sonny pleaded. "I love you more than anything. Please, Will."

Will blinked once, twice. He let Sonny's words surround him, penetrate him.

' _Cheated, cheated, slept with someone else, someone else,'_ the words swirled through Will's mind. _'Someone else, cheated, someone else.'_

Will's lower lip trembled.

"What?" Will meekly asked.

Sonny didn't think he could say it again. He couldn't stomach it. But he had to.

"I," Sonny blinked away tears. "I slept with someone else."

A broken noise came from the back of Will's throat.

Will fell forward, body caving in on itself.

"I'm so sorry," Sonny dropped to his knees. "I'm sorry."

"You," Will bowed his head. "You, oh god."

Sonny had imagined this moment so many times. All the different scenarios that would greet him. This was even worse.

Will didn't cry. He didn't yell. He didn't scream.

Will broke.

"Will," Sonny inched closer. "Please."

Will lifted his head to look at Sonny.

Sonny wished he didn't. He could physically see Will's heart breaking. He could see the confidence, the love seeping out of Will's wounds.

' _I did this,'_ Sonny knew. _'I did this to him.'_

Will's eyes swam with tears that wouldn't fall. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think.

Sonny reached out to touch Will.

Will recoiled. He lifted his arms and legs out of Sonny's reach. Sonny wasn't allowed to touch him. He couldn't touch Will.

Will pulled his knees to his chest, rocking forward and back.

"Will," Sonny tried again.

Will shook his head back and forth, back and forth. Over and over again.

"Why?" Will finally asked. "What did I do?"

"You didn't," Sonny explained. "It wasn't you."

"You said you loved me," Will's voice cracked.

"I do," Sonny promised. "I love you so much."

"Then why?" Will begged, tears so close to falling.

"I-I don't know," Sonny lied. He couldn't tell Will. He couldn't tell Will about Paul, about his doubts.

Will could never know that Sonny married him when a part of his heart still belonged to Paul.

"Why wasn't I enough?" Will curled even further into himself. "Why am I never enough?"

"You are," Sonny insisted even though his words fell on deaf ears.

"I felt so bad for kissing him," Will whispered. "And you did, did, oh god."

Will tightened his hold on his legs. He felt his wedding ring press into his flesh. Holding his hand up, Will frowned.

"Is that why you took my ring?" Will's accusing eyes landed on Sonny. "So you could be with someone else?"

"No!" Sonny yelled. "No, of course not. That was, that was after."

It took Will a few moments to process.

"After?" Will repeated, tiny moments falling into place, making sense. "Oh, god."

Sonny felt his own heart breaking along with Will's.

"You, you and I, and the-I knew I didn't make those marks!" Will shouted. "You had sex with me covered in someone else's hickeys. Didn't you?"

Sonny nodded weakly.

"Oh god," Will covered his face with his hands. He felt disgusting and humiliated.

When Will lifted his hands, the first thing he saw was a picture of himself and Sonny. It was around the time they got engaged.

Will wanted to smash it to pieces.

Instead, he headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Sonny questioned, horrified. "Please don't leave me."

Will ignored him. Ignored everything around him, the pictures, the toys. The reminders that he once had everything. A happy home and a happy family.

' _Now, I have nothing,'_ Will thought.

"Will, don't go," Sonny wiped against his eyes. Will couldn't cry yet Sonny didn't think he could stop.

Will paused with his hand on the doorknob.

"I've spent almost the entirety of our relationship telling myself I wasn't enough for you," Will revealed. "Now, I know I was right."

Will opened the door and ran out.

* * *

Will meandered around town, arms wrapped around himself. He didn't see anyone, didn't hear anyone. He didn't even know where he was going, just walked.

There was a chill in the air, an icy breeze. Will couldn't feel it. He couldn't feel anything.

Without his knowledge, Will found himself sitting on a park bench, lost and alone.

* * *

Paul left the Salem Inn with his suitcase rolling behind him. He was almost sad to see the place go. But he knew he made the right decision.

' _The apartment above the pub is private,'_ Paul thought. _'And it's closer to Will.'_

Paul worried that he came on too strong the day before. That he might have scared Will off. On the other hand, Paul knew Will felt it.

Felt how close they had gotten, how much they had in common.

' _That's why he was so worried,'_ Paul knew. _'That's why he reacted the way he did. He felt something when he kissed me.'_

Paul cut across the park, baseball cap low on his head.

' _Do I even need this hat anymore?_ ' Paul wondered. _'Soon enough I'm not going to have any reason to hide. Everyone can know I'm in Salem. And eventually they'll know I'm with Will.'_

As Paul rounded a corner, he saw the person haunting his thoughts.

"Will?" Paul frowned. "What are you-are you alright?"

Paul stopped in front of Will. He didn't like the way Will looked. He wasn't even wearing a coat.

Paul saw the way Will clung to his own arms. How his fingers dug into his skin. White fingerprints imprinted on Will's skin. His normal, sparkling eyes were glazed over, face white.

Paul let go of his suitcase and reached out to touch Will.

"Will?" Paul asked again. "Will?"

Paul shook Will's shoulder. Will moved with the motion but gave no response.

With a sigh, Paul put his arm around Will and helped him rise.

"Come on," Paul said. Will's skin felt like an icicle.

Will followed along, barely aware of his surroundings.

* * *

"Here," Paul unlocked the studio door. "Let's get you inside and warmed up."

Will didn't say anything, couldn't say anything. He wasn't even sure he knew where he was or who he was with.

"Sit," Paul urged. When Will didn't move, Paul physically pushed Will onto the couch.

Paul took a blanket from the edge of the bed and wrapped it around Will's shivering shoulders.

"What happened?" Paul asked. He rubbed up and down Will's arms, needing to warm him up.

Will looked at Paul's face, really looked. For the first time since Paul found him in the park.

Will's lips trembled, eyes watering.

Paul could see the devastation on Will's face. The utter heartbreak in Will's eyes.

' _He knows,'_ Paul realized.

"It's okay, Will," Paul promised. He pulled Will against him. "It's okay."

As Will's forehead touched Paul's collarbone, his tears finally began to fall.

* * *

Author's note:

Any thoughts?

Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Sonny lightly banged his head against the wall behind him. His knees were pulled against his chest. One of Ari's stuffed toys hung loosely in his hand.

Sonny couldn't stop crying. If it was any other time or situation Sonny would have laughed about it. He wasn't the emotional one. That was always Will. Will's eyes would get red and puffy. His cheeks would get splotchy.

Thinking about it made Sonny cry even more. Big, chest rattling sobs that made him want to curl into a ball.

The front door was still open. When Will ran out of it Sonny's knees crumpled and he sank to the ground. The icy wind chilled the apartment but Sonny didn't care. All he wanted was Will.

Sonny needed to know that Will was alright. He needed to be there for Will. That's his job. He takes care of Will. He comforts Will, supports him.

' _I don't cheat on him,'_ Sonny closed his eyes. _'I don't lie to him. I don't keep secrets. I-I don't ruin everything.'_

' _Why did I ruin everything?'_

Sonny would never forget the look on Will's face. He would never forget seeing the light, the joy in Will's eyes die.

' _I did that,'_ Sonny shoved his hands in his hair _. 'I did that to him. I knew it would hurt him and I did it anyway.'_

Sonny pulled on his hair, head continuing it's banging. Sonny heard someone walk into the apartment.

"Who left the door—Sonny?!" Adrienne cried.

Adrienne rushed to Sonny's side, kneeling in front of him.

"Sweetheart," Adrienne put her hand on Sonny's forehead, his arm, his leg. "What happened?"

Sonny didn't reply. Tears falling noisily down his face.

"What did Will do?" Adrienne narrowed her eyes.

Adrienne hadn't seen Sonny behave like this since he was a child.

"N-nothing," Sonny responded. "It's not, he-he didn't."

"Whatever it is," Adrienne put her arm around Sonny. "It'll be fine. Will can make it up to you."

"He didn't do anything," Sonny shook his head.

"How else do you explain this?" Adrienne sighed. "If Will-,"

"It's not him," Sonny argued.

Sonny couldn't hear anything bad about Will right now. Maybe not ever again.

"Sonny," Adrienne rubbed against his arm. "We both know that Will-,"

"It wasn't him!" Sonny yelled.

Sonny shoved his mother away so he could stand. Wiping his eyes and his face, Sonny shook his head.

"It was me," Sonny confessed. "I ruined everything!"

Adrienne scrambled to her feet.

"Sweetheart," Adrienne's face softened. "Did you tell Will about Paul being in town? I'm sure things aren't that bad. You should have told him earlier, yes. But Will can't hold that against you forever."

"Yeah?" Sonny spat out. "He can't?"

"It's not your fault that your ex came to town," Adrienne appeased. "Will has to see reason."

"He's never forgiving me!" Sonny screamed. "I cheated on him! I slept with Paul and Will is never going to forgive me, ever."

"Oh, Sonny," Adrienne whispered. Her hands slowly raised to cover her mouth.

* * *

Paul rubbed against Will's back, murmuring words of encouragement.

' _He wouldn't be here if he knew what I did,_ ' Paul thought. _'He wouldn't let me touch him. That means Sonny didn't tell him the whole truth.'_

Paul should have appreciated Sonny keeping his privacy. But on the other hand Paul couldn't stand that Sonny put that above Will.

' _And now I have to tell Will the truth,'_ Paul realized. _'I have to tell Will I slept with his husband.'_

Paul knew the when or how didn't matter. Will wouldn't forgive Paul for this.

' _I just want one more moment,_ ' Paul thought. _'One more moment to be with Will. One more moment where I'm the one he needs. One more moment before he hates me.'_

Will pulled away from Paul, head bowed. He wiped his eyes with the backs of his hands and sniffled.

"Sorry," Will mumbled, voice dry and weak

"It's fine," Paul answered.

Will pulled the blanket Paul wrapped around his shoulders tighter. He wanted to curl up and hide.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Paul questioned.

Will shook his head. He didn't think he could talk about it. He couldn't even look at Paul.

"Did something happen with your husband?" Paul pressed.

Will nodded once. A loud sob erupted from his chest.

"He," Will tried to say. "He, he said," Will lilted forward.

Paul put his arm around Will once more. Will rested against Paul's chest, near hysterics.

"Someone else," Will whispered. "Slept with someone else."

"Oh, baby," Paul rubbed against his back.

"I-I told him I kissed you," Will cried. "I felt bad. And he-he let me apologize. Told me he forgave me."

"Let it all out," Paul encouraged. "Let it out."

"He took my ring and he, I saw but I didn't think, I never thought," Will couldn't focus his thoughts.

"Never thought what?" Paul murmured. He wasn't following Will but he knew whatever it was must be important.

"Why would he do this?" Will asked, ignoring Paul. "He said he loved me."

"I know," Paul sighed. He knew Will just wanted someone to listen.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Will wondered. "Is it because I burn dinner? Because I don't clean when I should?"

"I'm sure it's nothing like that," Paul assured Will.

"Am I that awful?" Will continued as if Paul didn't say anything. "That ugly? That stupid? What?"

It hurt Paul to hear that. Physically hurt for Will to blame himself. It hurt even worse knowing Paul contributed to that pain.

' _I didn't think or care at all about who Sonny was married to,_ ' Paul realized. _'All I cared about was myself.'_

"I know I'm not much," Will muttered lowly. "But he told me he loved me. Why did he tell me that? Why did I believe him?"

"Don't say that," Paul growled. "You're worth everything."

Will weakly shook his head, beyond listening.

"Did he say that?" Paul questioned, focusing on the other part of Will's sentence. "That he didn't love you?"

Paul cared about Will. The longer he held Will the more apparent that became. Seeing the way Will broke apart in front of him, Paul knew he had to do the right thing.

' _Will loves Sonny,'_ Paul closed his eyes. _'The least I can do is this.'_

"Does it matter?" Will asked. "I can't trust him."

Will pulled away from Paul once more. He wiped his eyes with the edge of the blanket.

"Sorry, I keep crying on you," Will told Paul.

"We've been in this position before," Paul pointed out. "Only I was the one doing the crying."

Will nodded, hands on his face.

"Do you need anything?" Paul offered. "Water, a warm washcloth?"

"Both, please," Will replied.

Paul got Will the items. He lucked out that the apartment was fully furnished.

Will took a sip of the water before covering his face with the washcloth. It felt soothing against his swollen eyes.

"Sorry about this," Will confessed. "I know how ugly I look when I cry."

"You're not ugly," Paul denied vehemently. "Why would you say that?"

"Do you think whoever he was is better looking than me?" Will asked. His eyes watered again.

Paul didn't answer. _'No, no he isn't. He's an asshole who doesn't deserve you.'_

"Like Brian was," Will whispered. "Older, smarter, better. Not useless, not broken, not-not me."

"I told him," Will added. "I told him I wasn't enough. I knew I wasn't enough. Why did he marry me? How could he marry me?

"I wasn't gone that long," Will rambled. "I sent him emails. I-I tried. I tried my best. Why wasn't that enough?"

Paul almost couldn't stand it. He couldn't hear this, hear Will blame himself.

' _I wanted Sonny and I didn't care about anything else,_ ' Paul thought. _'And I didn't even want him in the end.'_

Paul wondered if this was some form of karmic retribution. The universes way of punishing him for what he did.

' _I hurt Will before I even met him and now I have to face the consequences,'_ Paul believed. _'I have to see him suffer for what I did.'_

"You're more than enough," Paul promised. "You always have been."

' _How can I tell him what I did?'_ Paul shook his head. _'He's already suffering. How can I add to his pain?'_

* * *

"I don't understand," Adrienne stated. "You're so," Adrienne shook her head. "This isn't you."

"Maybe you don't know me that well, then," Sonny fired back. "Because this is me."

"How did this even happen?" Adrienne pressed. Reluctantly, she asked, "Are you leaving Will for Paul?"

"No," Sonny turned to stare at his mother in horror. "No, I want Will. I only want Will."

"I'm having a hard time understanding," Adrienne admitted. "None of this is making sense. This isn't you. You wouldn't do this to anyone. You're perf-,"

"Don't say that," Sonny ordered. "I am not perfect. I've never been perfect."

Adrienne was ready to protest.

"I have done bad things my whole life, Mom," Sonny said. "You just refuse to see it."

"Then explain it to me," Adrienne demanded. "How did this happen?"

"I," Sonny held onto his elbows. "Paul invited me to his hotel while Will was gone. I didn't, I wasn't planning on going. But I couldn't get Will on the phone and I-I don't know. I went and I didn't come back until the weekend was over."

"Sonny," Adrienne said, disappointed.

"It was just, seeing him again, having him here," Sonny stared at the floor. "It was like I was back in San Francisco. It was like nothing changed. Suddenly I could have everything I always wanted.

"He was always in the back of my mind," Sonny confessed. "Even, even when I married Will. I couldn't let Paul go."

"Sonny," Adrienne's frown became more pronounced.

"Will wasn't here," Sonny whispered. "Paul wanted me. I didn't think about what I was doing. I didn't want to think about it.

"I didn't even plan on sleeping with him," Sonny admitted. "It just, I went there to talk to him. And we did, for a while. It just, I just, it was like old times. Hotel room, keeping it a secret. That's what we always did. I couldn't help myself.

"I knew the minute I came back home it was a mistake," Sonny added. "A colossal mistake. I realized that I didn't love Paul anymore. That I was just holding onto him because of how things ended. That we never got closure."

"Why didn't you tell Will?" Adrienne asked. "Why didn't you tell him right away?"

"How could I?" Sonny loudly fired back. "How could I tell him that I cheated? Let alone that it was with someone I thought I had feelings for."

"You knew it would be worse the longer you waited though," Adrienne replied. "Although, all your behavior since Will's return makes sense."

"I've been an idiot," Sonny slumped onto the couch. "I lied to him. I took out my frustrations on him. I broke his heart."

Sonny put his head in his hands.

Muffled, Sonny asked, "What if he never forgives me?"

"He loves you," Adrienne sat next to Sonny. She wrapped her arm around him. "If there's one thing I know about Will it's that he loves you."

"Please don't let him leave me," Sonny begged.

"It's gonna be fine," Adrienne pressed her lips together. She desperately hoped she was right.

* * *

"What do you want to do?" Paul asked Will.

"What do you mean?" Will looked at Paul.

"I mean," Paul swallowed down his own longings. "You love him. He hurt you. What do you want to do?"

Will's face crinkled in confusion.

"It's up to you, Will," Paul explained. "Everything from this moment forward."

"I can't have what I want," Will stated. "I want everything to go away and I want for this day to never have happened."

"You're right," Paul agreed. "That isn't going to happen. Can I tell you what I think?"

Will nodded. His eyes were locked on Paul, trusting.

"You wouldn't be hurting this much if you didn't love him," Paul stated. "You love him. You married him. If there's the slightest chance that you can make things work you should take it."

Will chewed on his lower lip.

"Yesterday," Paul grabbed Will's hand. "I said that I would be worth it, you leaving him. But seeing you like this," Paul clarified. "You have a family, a life. I think that it would be a mistake to walk away from that."

"But he threw me away," Will whimpered.

"Maybe," Paul acknowledged. "But you won't know until you talk to him."

Paul squeezed Will's hand. He really didn't want to say any of this but he owed it to Will. He cared about Will too much to let this happen.

"You told me all about how your guy," Paul couldn't bring himself to say Sonny's name. "How he helped you when you were struggling. How he was there for Ari."

Will's eyes watered again.

"Is he the type of man that would hurt you, purposely hurt you?" Paul questioned.

Will shook his head.

"If you love him," Paul encouraged. "Then you should hear him out."

"What if I can't forgive him?" Will clung to Paul's hand.

"You'll never know unless you try," Paul said. "And if you don't try you'll regret it every day."

"It feels like I'll never stop hurting," Will admitted. "It feels like there's this big, gaping hole and everything keeps bleeding out of it."

"You just found out," Paul rubbed his thumb across the top of Will's had. "It'll take time."

"I don't want it to take time," Will replied, petulant.

"Stubborn," Paul smiled despite the situation.

"We broke up once. When I found out about Ari, I thought it would be better for everyone if I kept it a secret. Sonny broke up with me when he found out," Will told Paul. "He moved on, you know? Had the perfect boyfriend. It didn't even surprise me. Why would Sonny waste his time on me? He deserved more."

"You're so much more than you think," Paul argued.

"Sonny took me back and I promised myself. I promised that I would do whatever it took to make things work," Will shook his head. "That I wouldn't ruin it this time."

"You didn't do anything," Paul promised. "This isn't your fault."

' _It's my fault. Mine and Sonny's,'_ Paul closed his eyes. _'We did this to this poor boy.'_

That's all Will was when it came down to it. A naïve, trusting, broken little boy that felt things too deeply. Will kept wondering why he wasn't enough. It never occurred to Will that it was because he was too much.

Paul knew he needed to tell Will the truth. That Will deserved the truth. Paul cared too much to lie to Will now. Because of that, Paul wanted to give Sonny the chance to tell Will himself.

Paul would give up his happiness, his chance with Will if it meant making Will happy. The minute Will found out the truth, he would never look at Paul the same again.

' _If he could even look at me at all,_ ' Paul thought.

"I'll talk to him," Will agreed. "But not right now. I don't think I can handle that now."

"Of course," Paul squeezed Will's hand again. "Um, what about Ari?"

"She's with my dad," Will chuckled sadly. "I made plans. So Sonny and I could spend all day together, be alone. I wanted to ring in the New Year with him."

Will angrily wiped away a few stray tears.

"That's when he told me," Will said. He was already embarrassed enough by the situation. Might as well let Paul know all the details.

"I told him I kissed you and I threw myself at him," Will smiled ironically at Paul. "And he told me he couldn't be with me. It didn't matter before, apparently."

"I would guess finding out about me would make him panic," Paul mumbled.

"I didn't tell him about you, you," Will said. "I just said that you were my friend. I wouldn't expose you."

"You didn't have to do that," Paul insisted. "After the article it won't matter anyway."

"I finished it," Will remembered. It seemed so long ago. "A rough draft at least. I want you to look it over though. I need to make sure it's right."

"Don't worry about the article," Paul dismissed. "You have too much to deal with right now."

"I'd rather focus on that," Will admitted. "On you."

Paul knew better than to read too much into it. His heart didn't get the message though.

"We can work on the article," Paul promised. "Once you talk things over with your husband."

Will nodded and gave Paul a half-smile. He looked around the room only just now realizing he was inside the apartment above the pub.

"Did you move in?" Will asked suddenly.

"Yes," Paul stated. "I signed a lease with your aunt. I figure the income could go towards hiring someone new. That way you won't have to spend so much time working."

"That would be nice," Will nodded. "I won't have an excuse to be around you as much though."

"You can't spend time with your friend?" Paul mused.

Will yawned instead of replying.

"Come on," Paul stood up. He grabbed a pillow from the bed and put it on the couch for Will. "Close your eyes and get some rest."

Will didn't hesitate. He reclined on the couch, red eyes closing instantly.

"Thank you," Will sighed. "For being here for me."

"There's nowhere I'd rather be," Paul answered.

Paul figured his days spent with Will were limited. He should at least make the most of them now.

* * *

Author's note:

Any thoughts?

Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

Will woke to the sound of the apartment door clicking shut. For a few seconds, Will didn't remember what happened. It took him several moments to recall why he was lying on the couch in the apartment above the pub.

Sitting up, Will rubbed at his face. His eyes hurt and his head throbbed. Then he remembered.

' _Oh, right. How could I forget my entire life is over?'_ Will mused. He stood up and headed into the restroom.

Will did his business before looking in a mirror.

' _I look awful,'_ Will thought. He glanced at the bags under his eyes. _'No wonder Sonny cheated on me.'_

Will splashed some water on his face before moving back into the main area. He slumped on the couch, wondering where Paul went.

' _Probably had enough of poor, pathetic Will Horton,'_ Will leaned his head back, staring at the ceiling. _'He's too nice for putting up with me.'_

If it was any other time Will would feel embarrassed for sobbing all over Paul Narita. But Will didn't have anything left. He was already humiliated enough. Will couldn't think of anything worse than this.

Paul opened the door carefully, balancing two plates in his hands.

"Hey," Paul nervously greeted. He didn't think Will would be up yet. "I got you something to eat. I figured you'd be hungry after your nap."

"Thanks," Will responded, voice dry and shaky.

"You said burgers were your favorite," Paul placed the plate near Will. "Thought you might like something comforting."

Will nodded, picking at his French fries.

' _Take care of him, send him back to Sonny'_ Paul chanted. _'Let them start fixing things. Will's never going to want me near him again when he finds out. Just make the most of this.'_

"My mom asked me a few months ago what I would do if Sonny cheated on me," Will told Paul. "I couldn't even picture it. I didn't think it was possible."

Paul took a bite of his sandwich. Anything to keep from answering.

"My mom's always said anyone can cheat but I didn't believe her," Will continued. "Either she was right or I turned him into a horrible person."

"You didn't do anything," Paul argued.

"You don't know that," Will said. "You don't know me."

"I haven't known you long," Paul confirmed. "But I know you. And I know this didn't happen because of you."

"Didn't it?" Will picked up his burger only to put it back down. "Sonny's a good person, great even. When we started dating everyone wondered what he was doing wasting his time on me. I'm the," Will closed his eyes, unable to finish his sentence.

"Stop that," Paul ordered. "I don't care what anyone else thought about you. I know what I think."

"I know what I think too," Will muttered.

' _It has to be my fault,'_ Will thought.

"I left," Will reiterated. _'I left him here. I didn't try hard enough. I came back and I've been useless. Why wouldn't he cheat on me?'_

"Will," Paul stated, enunciating every word precisely. "This is not your fault."

Will gave him a disbelieving look.

* * *

Paul stood at the door, rubbing his hands on his thighs.

' _This is it,'_ Paul thought. _'The last time Will's ever going to look at me.'_

"Thanks for everything," Will told Paul. "I-I don't know what I'd have done without you. Probably still be wandering."

"It was no problem," Paul assured Will. "I wanted to take care of you. Are you sure that you have to go?"

Paul didn't want to give up yet, let Will go. He knew this would be it.

"Yeah," Will inhaled deeply. "I can't stay with you tonight. I need to go to a hotel."

"Right," Paul nodded. "You could stay here though. I'd take the couch."

"I know I can," Will gave Paul an awkward half-smile. "I just don't think it's a good idea."

"You're probably right," Paul answered. "After yesterday I wouldn't really trust me either."

"It's not that," Will shook his head. "I'm just afraid that if I stay I might do something I would regret."

"I wouldn't let you," Paul offered. "I wouldn't take advantage of you when you were vulnerable."

"You're a really nice person," Will declared, teary-eyed.

"I'm not," Paul denied.

"Yeah, you are," Will argued. "So, thank you."

Will turned toward the door, ready to leave.

"Wait," Paul realized Will still didn't have a jacket. "You shouldn't go out without one of these."

Paul grabbed a jacket he had tossed over the back of the sofa.

"Here," Paul held out the coat, helping Will into it.

Will looked down at himself. The sleeves were slightly too long and it was a little loose in the shoulders. Other than that it fit.

Will stepped closer, hugging Paul.

Paul closed his eyes, squeezing Will.

"Goodbye, Will," Paul whispered. He was certain he'd never see Will again.

* * *

Will was half-way to the Salem Inn when he realized he didn't have his wallet or phone. It would have been easy for Will to go to his father's house or one of his grandmothers'. But Will didn't want anyone to know yet. He didn't think he could stand it if anyone else knew how much of a failure he was.

Will briefly thought he could ask Paul to arrange a room for him.

' _No,'_ Will bit his lip. _'I can't bother Paul anymore. I'm not that pathetic yet.'_

Will zipped Paul's jacket up and turned the other direction, towards home.

* * *

"You need to eat something," Adrienne fretted. "Just a few bites at least."

Sonny shook his head. He'd been sitting on the couch for hours now, holding a picture of Will and Ari.

"Will wouldn't want you acting like this," Adrienne argued.

"Will didn't want me to cheat on him but I did that," Sonny pointed out loudly.

"You aren't going to make it up to him like this," Adrienne refused to take the bait.

"How can I ever make it up to him?" Sonny brushed his thumb along Will's face in the picture. "After how he grew up, his mom? He's never going to forget this."

"You don't know that," Adrienne shook her head. "I," Adrienne paused. "You know your father and I have been through this before. Sometimes things work out."

"Yeah and where's Dad now?" Sonny asked bitterly.

Ignoring that, Adrienne sat next to Sonny.

"Sweetie, you have to believe that things will work out," Adrienne insisted. "You have to hang onto that hope."

"What if he never comes back?" Sonny questioned pathetically.

"He'll have to," Adrienne sighed and pointed towards Will's desk. "He left his things."

"I wanna be alone, now," Sonny whispered. "Please."

"Alright, sweetie," Adrienne rubbed Sonny's arm. "I'll call you in the morning."

Adrienne closed the door behind her, saying a silent prayer for her son. Turning the corner, Adrienne paused when she saw Will.

Will, eyes on the ground, stopped. Slowly raising his head, Will winced when he saw Adrienne. His mother-in-law could never make up her mind about him.

' _She blames me,'_ Will thought. _'I blame me.'_

Will bunched the too-long sleeves over his fingers nervously.

"Do-did," Will closed his eyes. "Did he tell you?"

"Yes," Adrienne confirmed.

Adrienne hated seeing Sonny in pain. She hated that she held him while he begged and pleaded for her to save his marriage. A part of her would always blame Will Horton for that. She would blame Will Horton for worming his way into Sonny's life time and time again. She wanted to be angry.

Seeing Will in front of her though, she couldn't be.

"Is, is he alright?" Will asked in a soft voice.

"No," Adrienne admitted. "He's a wreck."

Adrienne reached out and grabbed Will's hand.

"I know it hurts now," Adrienne stated. "But he loves you. Don't give up on that."

Will nodded once, biting his lip.

* * *

"I told you to go home, Mom," Sonny dully called when the door opened.

Will blinked a few times, eyes watering at the sound of Sonny's voice. He couldn't find it in him to speak.

"Mom," Sonny groaned, turning his head.

Sonny's eyes widened, inhaling sharply.

"Will," Sonny gasped.

Sonny stood up, pulling at his clothes and fixing his hair.

Will shifted from foot to foot. He didn't know how to talk to Sonny, what to say or even do. He didn't even know if Sonny wanted him here, if he was welcome.

It had been a long time since Will felt unwelcome in his own home.

"I, you're here," Sonny whispered, amazed. He took a step towards Will.

Will automatically stepped back. He wasn't ready for that. He didn't want Sonny touching him.

"Right," Sonny hung his head. "I deserve that."

Will and Sonny stood in an awkward silence. Sonny couldn't stop staring at Will while Will could barely look at Sonny.

' _I hate this,'_ Will thought. _'I hate all of this.'_

"Will," Sonny swallowed heavily.

Will closed his eyes, stemming any new tears from falling.

"I'm so sorry," Sonny breathed. "You don't know how sorry I am."

"I wish," Will tried to say before stopping.

"What?" Sonny encouraged. He needed Will to talk, had to get him talking.

"I wish you didn't have anything to be sorry about," Will whispered.

"Please," Sonny pleaded. He didn't know what he was begging for but he had to try.

Will stayed perfectly still, pressed against the door.

"T-," Will closed his eyes once more, focusing. "Tell me."

Sonny's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Tell me what you did," Will demanded in a weak voice.

"I-," Sonny attempted to say.

' _How can I tell him? He's already hurting,'_ Sonny briefly thought. _'This will kill him.'_

"I need to know," Will stated. "Because all I keep picturing is, is you and-," _'Someone like Brian.'_ "And, and I need to know."

"He," Sonny started. "I-I went to his hotel room. And I, it was, we. We had sex."

"Once?" Will asked, lips quivering. _'Please be once.'_

Sonny shook his head.

Will whimpered, knees shaking.

"It was a whole weekend," Sonny admitted. "I'm sorry, Will. I'm so sorry."

"Oh, god," Will leaned forward, bent in half.

"You don't know how much I regret what I did," Sonny implored. "I-,"

"When?" Will questioned. When Sonny didn't reply Will screeched. "When?!"

Sonny jumped, surprised by the force and the tone in Will's question.

"The weekend before you came home," Sonny explained gently.

Will covered his face with his hands.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Will beseeched. "When I got home? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't," Sonny replied. "You would have left again. It would have made everything worse."

"And you thought hiding it would make it better?" Will spat out. "You lied to me for weeks! You-you've been so weird since I got back. You'd yell at me and treat me like crap."

"I never meant to," Sonny insisted. "I just, everything's been working against me and it's been so hard."

"Well, I am just so sorry your lying has been hard," Will spat out.

"I didn't do this on purpose," Sonny argued. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"What did you think this was going to do?" Will stood up straight. "You knew this would kill me and you did it anyway."

"I didn't plan on it," Sonny stated firmly. "It just happened."

"Do you know how many times I've heard that?" Will clenched his fists. "From my mom, my dad. My grandparents, aunts and uncles, everyone," Will mumbled. "I just never thought I'd hear it from you."

Sonny whimpered lowly. He hated that he was one of those people. That he was one of the people Will couldn't rely on.

"How?" Will pressed. "How did it happen?"

"I-I don't know," Sonny shook his head. "I didn't plan on it. It just, he asked me to go and I said no. I said no but then you didn't. You didn't answer when I called and I just wanted-,"

"Someone else," Will finished sadly.

"I didn't say that," Sonny pointed out.

"Who was it?" Will asked blearily.

"Will, I can't," Sonny pressed his lips together.

"Can't?" Will repeated, gritting his teeth.

"Will, I-," Sonny appeased.

Will stared at Sonny in disbelief and scoffed.

"I don't know why I'm here," Will grumbled. "Forget I even came."

Will grabbed his phone, wallet, and keys from his desk and made to leave.

"No, Will," Sonny rushed to block the door. "You can't leave."

"Why?" Will shrugged. "What's the point of being here when your little friend is more important to you?"

"He's not more important than you," Sonny denied.

"Could have fooled me," Will huffed.

"It's just, I don't want to hurt you," Sonny implored.

"Really?" Will smiled bitterly. "You don't want to hurt me? What could possibly hurt me more than what you already did?"

"God," Sonny knew he had to tell Will the truth. Or at least most of it.

"What?" Will wondered. "Do I have to guess, is that it?"

"No," Sonny shook his head. "You're just, there are things I've never told you."

"What does that mean?" Will instantly asked.

"The guy I dated before you," Sonny explained quickly. "He, um, he came to Salem while you were gone."

Will crossed his arms. He pressed the edge of his fingernails into his arms.

"And I ran into him and," Sonny continued. "That's who I was with."

"An ex?" Will repeated.

"Yeah," Sonny confirmed. "Only he wasn't just an ex. Well, he was but-,"

"But, what?" Will replied.

"It was serious," Sonny clarified. "He was still in the closet and-," Sonny balled his fists. "We broke up when I asked him to marry me and he said no."

Will blinked several times, tears burning his eyes.

"So," Will tried to work everything out. "You, I wasn't here and you decided that you wanted him, again."

Sonny silently shook his head.

"And I came home and what?" Will said more to himself than Sonny. "You, you're stuck with me? Is that it?"

"No," Sonny cautiously moved closer to Will. "I only want you."

"You, you only, you," Will started shaking. "Why did you marry me?"

"I love you," Sonny ardently responded. "I've loved you almost since the first moment I saw you."

"Then why?" Will cried, tears falling once more. "Oh, god," Will thought of something. "You, you wanted him back, didn't you?"

Sonny didn't say anything, couldn't say anything.

"You did," Will accused. "You went there and you weren't ever coming back! And you didn't care about me at all."

"That's not true," Sonny responded.

"You forgot about me for an entire weekend," Will argued. "You forgot about our daughter and, and-,"

Will slumped onto the couch. His crying picked up, making it harder to breathe.

Sonny kneeled in front of Will. His hands hovered over Will but didn't make contact. He wanted nothing more than to hold Will close, comfort him. But he lost that right.

After a few moments Will choked out, "Tell me the truth."

"I have been," Sonny insisted.

"No," Will shook his head. "No, you haven't. You're still lying to me. I know you are. You, you're looking right at me and you're still-,"

"I have been honest with you," Sonny loudly stated over Will. "I'm not lying."

Will shook his head, "You're not. You haven't ever been honest with me."

"That's not true," Sonny repudiated.

"You, you had feelings for him the entire time we were together," Will realized. "Every, every moment we had," Will clenched his eyes shut. "Was any of it real?"

"It is," Sonny promised. "I, okay, I might, I might have, I was confused about how I felt. But I'm not anymore. It's only you. I only want you."

Will shook his head. He couldn't deal with this. He couldn't be here anymore.

"I have to go," Will decided, standing up.

"No!" Sonny followed Will, still on his knees. He wrapped his arms around Will's legs, refusing to let go.

"Don't," Will cried. "Don't touch me."

"I love you," Sonny sniffled.

"No, you don't," Will argued. "You love your stupid-," Will cut himself off.

"I love you," Sonny chanted. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

Will muffled a sob. He couldn't hear this. He didn't believe it, not anymore.

"I was a placeholder," Will insisted.

"No," Sonny pressed the side of his cheek against Will's calves. "I love you. I love everything about you. Don't leave."

"I have to," Will pulled one leg away. "I can't stay here. I can't. I can't."

Sonny let Will slip away, face crumpling.

"Are you coming back?" Sonny asked, tone weak.

"I have to, eventually," Will turned his back on Sonny, hand on the doorknob.

"Where are you going?" Sonny questioned, tears running down his face.

"I-I don't know," Will replied. He did his best not to look at Sonny. He could rarely resist Sonny when he was vulnerable. "I just need to go."

"Please," Sonny pleaded, voice high and panicked.

Will shook his head.

"Goodbye, Sonny," Will whispered, walking away.

* * *

Author's note:

Any thoughts?

Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

Will slunk into the lobby of the Salem Inn. He knew it was late but he hoped they had a room available. Will still couldn't bring himself to tell anyone else what happened. Not yet. He wanted a few more hours of relative peace.

Recognizing the concierge, Will walked up to the desk inside the lobby.

Derrick, bored, glanced up at Will and sighed.

"He's not here anymore," Derrick informed Will. "I'd say you're all out of luck tonight."

Will blinked a few times. It took a while for his brain to catch up with the implication.

"I know he isn't," Will responded, offended. "I need a room for the night."

Will pulled out his wallet and slapped his credit card on the counter.

"Sorry," Derrick began to type into the computer. "Didn't mean anything by it."

After a few minutes, Derrick swiped Will's credit card.

Derrick's eyes narrowed, lips pursing. He tried swiping the card again.

"Is there a problem?" Will questioned, tired. He was emotionally and physically drained.

"Uh," Derrick said lightly. "It's not letting me take your card. Do you have another one I can try?"

Will wrinkled his forehead.

"No, I only have the one. That one should work," Will mumbled to himself.

Will pulled out his phone, opening his banking app. He nearly dropped his phone when he saw the credit card balance.

"Oh my god," Will gasped.

Clicking on the transactions link, Will flared his nostrils, seething.

'What the fuck, Sonny?' Will thought. 'What the hell else has he been hiding from me?'

"Uh," Derrick watched as the blonde's face turned red. "Is everything alright?"

"No," Will slammed his phone on the counter. "Nothing is alright."

Will put his head in his hands. He couldn't deal with this. He really couldn't. It was too much.

"Should I call, uh, you know, your friend?" Derrick suggested.

"No," Will wiped under his wet eyes with the back of his hands. "No. I'm done here."

Derrick watched as Will stormed out the door, anger painted across his face.

* * *

Paul sat on the edge of his bed, IPad in his hands.

' _Horton, Kiriakis: Salem's Historic Wedding,'_ Paul read the headline. _'I should have read this first. It would have saved everyone a lot of pain.'_

Paul could barely reconcile everything that happened since he came to Salem.

' _Of all the men to meet in Salem it had to be Sonny and then Will,'_ Paul thought. _'Just when I let go of Sonny, I had to fall for his husband.'_

Paul knew his feelings for Will ran deeper than he originally thought. Seeing and feeling Will fall apart in his arms unlocked something in Paul. It was why he encouraged Will to make things work with Sonny. Will wouldn't have broken so hard unless he really loved Sonny.

' _I care more about Will's happiness than my own,'_ Paul realized.

Also, Paul knew that once Will heard the whole truth he would never look at Paul the same way again.

' _I ruined things before I ever met Will,'_ Paul understood.

A selfish part of Paul wished that Will hadn't of pushed him away the day before. Wished that he had at least one night to be with Will.

' _I was so close,'_ Paul thought. _'So close to being with him. Why did he have to run away?'_

' _I just wanted one night,'_ Paul closed his eyes. He tossed away the IPad with Will and Sonny's smiling faces staring at him.

Paul felt a lot of things for Sonny Kiriakis over the years. Today was the first day he ever came close to hating him.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

Paul was on his feet and rushing towards the door. Only two people knew he was here. Kayla Brady certainly wouldn't be knocking at his door this late.

"Will," Paul greeted. "What are you-?"

Will, determination blazing in his eyes, grabbed Paul's neck, pulling him into a heady kiss.

* * *

Sonny pulled himself up from the floor. His knees shook, feeling ill.

His stomach growled with hunger but he didn't care. It seemed irrelevant to Sonny. Nothing mattered now.

Sonny ignored the plate his mother left out for him. Instead, he picked up one of Ari's stray stuffed animals and headed into the bedroom.

Collapsing on the bed, Sonny shoved his face into Will's pillow and inhaled. It smelled just like Will. The toy smelled just like Ari.

' _Don't let this be the end,'_ Sonny cried quietly to himself. _'I can't lose them. I can't.'_

Sonny vaguely wondered when this became his life. When he became they type of husband, type of person to push his husband until he broke. When he turned into a man that threw everything away for sex.

' _Did I really love Paul for that long?'_

Sonny didn't think so.

When he married Will, he wasn't thinking about Paul. When he asked Will to marry him, he didn't think about Paul. After Will rejected him, Sonny did think of Paul. Not in a wistful, longing way. Will didn't accept Sonny's proposal right away but Sonny knew he would. Eventually, one day, one way or the other, Sonny was going to marry Will Horton.

' _Paul rejected me and it was the end of it all. I couldn't handle it. I had to get out. It wasn't like that with Will.'_

The fact that Sonny left Paul after the failed marriage proposal contributed to everything now.

' _I didn't ever reconcile my feelings for him. I compartmentalized them, pushed them to the side. But I never conquered them. Paul was my big what if. When I saw him in the hospital, without Will around, that what if smacked me in the face.'_

' _And I ruined everything with that what if. That what if turned into a big fat nothing.'_

' _Paul's handsome, mature, successful,'_ Sonny thought. _'But he isn't Will. He doesn't make me feel what Will always had.'_

' _I love Will,'_ Sonny sniffed and wiped at his nose. _'I'll do whatever I can to make this right.'_

Sonny never even realized he forgot to tell Will the whole truth.

* * *

Paul stumbled backwards, his arms a tangle of Will. Will's mouth working against his. Will's fingers clutching at Paul's hair.

For a few moments, Paul kissed back. He wanted to hold onto Will, savor the opportunity. Responsibility urged him to stop.

"Will," Paul pulled away from Will's mouth and put some distance between them. "Will, what are you doing?"

"You want this, don't you?" Will dismissed. "So do I."

"I'm pretty sure you don't," Paul argued.

Will shook his head, eyes lidded. He batted his eyes once, twice as his fingers slid from the bottom of Paul's shirt up to the back of his neck.

Will kissed Paul again, soft and slow. It wasn't frantic the way the first kisses had been.

Paul groaned, bunching the bottom of Will's shirt in his hands. He opened his mouth when Will's tongue brushed over his lips.

Paul knew he needed to stop this, had to stop this. But Will was making it difficult to resist.

"No," Paul reluctantly moved out of Will's arms. "I thought, I thought you were going to Sonny."

"I did," Will answered. His arms wrapped around his middle, head bowing.

"Then why are you here?" Paul questioned. _'How can you kiss me after what I did?'_

"Be-because," Will began. "Because everything was a lie and I can't, I can't."

Will shook his head, clenching his eyes. He didn't want to cry again. He was done crying. He was done caring. He was not going to waste his time on someone that never loved him.

"Can't what?" Paul asked. "Did you talk to him?"

"Oh, I talked to him alright," Will scoffed angrily. Looking up at Paul, Will gritted his teeth. "He cheated on me with his ex. That he apparently never got over."

' _Just an ex?'_ Paul frowned. _'Sonny didn't tell him who it was?'_

"He married me," Will bit his lip to stave off his tears. "When all along he wanted to marry _him_."

Will's chest quivered, throat burning.

"Will," Paul couldn't do this. _'Will has to know.'_

"I went to stay at the Salem Inn," Will added in a low voice. "And I couldn't. My credit card declined. I looked and there were all these charges. Suppliers, restaurant warehouses, markets and-," Will sighed. "Sonny never told me about those either."

"What else didn't he tell me about?" Will looked at Paul.

Paul held his breath. Will's normally sparkling eyes were blank, lifeless. Paul knew he needed to tell Will. Will had to know the truth.

' _But that's why I sent Will away,'_ Paul recalled. _'I sent him to Sonny. Sonny needed to do the right thing. Sonny needed to look at Will and tell him the truth. How could he not tell Will the truth?!'_

Paul opened his mouth, ready to tell Will everything.

A small voice in the back of his mind hissed at Paul to think.

' _Sonny didn't tell Will about me. That means Will doesn't know. Will might never know.'_

' _I could be with Will,'_ Paul realized.

"Sorry," Will choked out after a few silent moments. "I don't know why I keep coming to you."

"I want you to," Paul promised.

Paul slid his hand from Will's shoulder, down his arm to take his hand.

"I'm always going to be here for you," Paul continued.

Will nodded before making to kiss Paul again.

"That's not a good idea," Paul said, inches away from Will's lips. He wanted Will. Wanted to kiss him, hold him, make Will his. But not now, not like this.

"Why not?" Will's lips trembled. "You don't want me either?"

"You know that's not it," Paul squeezed Will's hand. "I just don't want you to regret anything, especially me."

Will dropped his head.

"You love your husband," Paul continued. "You're hurting now and you want him to hurt too."

Will lifted one shoulder, not wanting to admit it.

"You don't know how much I want to be with you," Paul admitted. "But I can't let you hurt yourself anymore. You don't want to become a cheater. That's not who you are."

"So," Paul smiled encouragingly. "I'm going to make up my bed for you and I'll stay on the sofa. Alright?"

Will nodded. If he could feel anything besides crippling pain he would be embarrassed.

"Thanks," Will whispered.

"Come on," Paul pulled on Will's hand. "Let me get you a towel and something to wear. You can take a shower."

"I'm sorry I ruined your New Year's Eve," Will mumbled.

"You didn't ruin anything," Paul argued. "You're exactly who I wanted to spend it with anyway."

Paul slumped on the couch once he heard the water starting in the bathroom. He buried his head in his hands.

' _I can't lie to him,'_ Paul argued with himself. _'But it doesn't seem like Sonny's going to tell Will the truth either.'_

Instead of the thoughts and guilt he had earlier, Paul had a different point of view.

' _I came to Salem, worked out my feelings for Sonny, and met Will,'_ Paul thought. _'That can't be a coincidence. Fate brought me here and fate brought me to Will. As Sonny was throwing his relationship away, I was falling for Will.'_

' _Will deserves better,'_ Paul decided. _'And I'm going to be the one to give it to him.'_

* * *

Water ran down Will's body, soothing his aching joints. He didn't do anything today but felt so sore and exhausted. The water revived Will, made him feel like everything would be okay.

Will knew that was a lie.

' _Why did I throw myself at Paul?'_

Will leaned his head against the wall, fists clenched.

' _This is why Sonny doesn't love me. Because I do stupid, impulsive things. Because I don't think about anyone but myself. Because I'm an idiot.'_

Will turned off the water in a daze. He dried off with the fluffy towel Paul left behind for him. He threw on the clothes robotically, mind anywhere but on his task. Will almost smiled when he noticed the toothbrush wrapped in plastic on the counter.

"Hey," Paul greeted when Will slumped out of the bathroom.

"Hi," Will responded.

"You look dead on your feet," Paul offered. "Here."

Paul moved off the sofa and prepared the bed. He pulled down the comforter and fluffed up the pillows.

' _This definitely isn't how I pictured getting Will in my bed,'_ Paul realized. _'Miserable because his husband slept with me wasn't anywhere on that list.'_

"Ready for bed?" Paul asked, looking over at Will.

Will nodded.

"Night, Will," Paul whispered, flicking off the lights.

* * *

"Did you sleep alright?" Paul questioned once he noticed Will was awake.

Will, leaning against the headboard on Paul's bed, shook his head no. He pulled his knees towards his chest.

"If it makes you feel better," Paul offered. "I think I got a crick in my neck from the couch."

"That doesn't make me feel better," Will replied. "It makes me feel guilty, guiltier."

"You don't have anything to be guilty over," Paul assured Will. "I told you to take the bed."

"I shouldn't have come here," Will continued. He rubbed against the soft fabric of the pajama bottoms Paul loaned him. "I shouldn't have thrown myself at you."

"No," Paul agreed. He recalled what it felt like to have Will pressed against him, kissing him. "I knew it wasn't what you wanted though, not really."

"You're a really nice person," Will told Paul.

"I'm not," Paul denied. _'I'm a liar. I know you need to know the truth and I'm keeping it from you.'_

' _Am I any better than Sonny?'_ Paul questioned. _'We're both keeping the same secret from Will. I'm not his husband though.'_

"Can I get you anything?" Paul asked. He needed something to do to distract himself from the situation.

"My phone?" Will wondered.

"It's plugged in over here," Paul got off his couch. He grabbed Will's phone and tossed it to him.

Will looked over his phone. There weren't any calls or messages from Sonny. Will didn't know if that was good or bad.

"My dad's bringing Ari here," Will read out loud.

Will sighed and rubbed his hand over his face.

"How am I gonna explain this to my dad?" Will asked morosely.

"You don't have to tell him anything right now," Paul pointed out. "You don't have to say anything until you know what's happening."

"He's gonna know something's wrong," Will looked at Paul. "He always knows."

"Sounds like he cares about you," Paul smiled. "Maybe he could help you."

"I don't want anyone else knowing," Will admitted.

"Am I the only one that knows?" Paul sat down gingerly on the edge of the bed. He ensured there was plenty of space between them.

"No," Will licked his lips. "Sonny's mom knows." Will rolled his eyes. "And whoever Sonny slept with. Anyone he told I guess."

"Right," Paul mumbled.

"I don't want anyone to know," Will rested his chin on his knees. "Know how pathetic I am."

"You aren't pathetic!" Paul insisted, getting worked up. "None of this is your fault."

"If I was a better husband, he-," Will tried.

"No!" Paul argued. He moved closer to Will, touching his ankle. "None of this is your fault. You didn't do anything to make this happen. Even if you were being a crap husband it doesn't matter. Your husband made his choices."

Will looked away from Paul, saying nothing.

"I know it's going to take time for you to understand this," Paul reiterated. "But this situation isn't your fault."

"It feels like it," Will confessed. "It feels like I should have known."

"Should have known what exactly?" Paul wondered.

"That it was too good to be true," Will shrugged. "I didn't get it then and I don't get it now. What made me think I was good enough for Sonny?"

Paul's chest constricted at Will's casual insistence he was the problem.

"Will," Paul couldn't even think of anything to say to that. There didn't seem to be words big enough to refute Will's claims.

"You don't have to say anything," Will flashed Paul a half smile. "I know it's true."

"It's not," Paul argued. "At all."

Will pulled away and off the bed.

"I need to get dressed," Will stated. "My dad will be downstairs soon."

"Yeah," Paul agreed. "Do you need anything? Borrow some clothes or something?"

"My clothes from yesterday should be fine," Will replied.

"At least take the jacket," Paul insisted. "It's freezing out there. I'm surprised you haven't gotten a cold after yesterday."

"I didn't think to take anything," Will recalled. "I just left."

"What are you going to do now?" Paul asked.

Will paused inside the bathroom door.

"I don't know," Will responded. He pressed his lips together.

"You could always stay here," Paul offered.

"I can't keep Ari here," Will knew. "She needs to be at home."

"Do you want to be there?" Paul lifted one eyebrow.

"I spent my whole life moving from home to home," Will reminded Paul. "I can't do that to my daughter."

"Are you going to work things out with Sonny?" Paul pressed.

Paul didn't like this. He didn't want Will going back to Sonny. He needed to keep Will as far from Sonny as possible. He knew what would happen if Sonny got to Will.

"I'm not sure," Will mumbled.

With that, Will walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Will wasn't exactly being truthful with Paul. He did want to work things out with Sonny. He loved Sonny. He always had.

' _I just don't think he ever loved me,'_ Will clenched his eyes shut.

* * *

Paul closed the apartment door and followed after Will.

"What's your dad like?" Paul asked as they walked down the stairs. "I don't think we've talked about him as much as your mom."

"He's nice," Will said. "Supportive, loves me. He's just as dramatic as my mom. Gone through just as many spouses and partners too. But everyone thinks he's different than her."

"Why is that?" Paul laughed. "Why is everyone so against your mom?"

"It's my mom," Will stated as if that explained everything. "It doesn't matter what she does, everyone's against her. Of course that's cause she's crazy. But…" Will trailed off.

"But she's your mom and only you get to call her that, right?" Paul smiled.

"Right," Will nodded. He appreciated that Paul understood.

Will turned to face Paul. They were in the hallway in the back of the pub. Paul's baseball cap was back in place.

"Thanks again," Will caught Paul's eyes. "For everything."

"I told you Will," Paul reached his hand out. He traced a fingertip down Will's cheek. "I'll always be here for you."

Will nodded, eyes watering.

"Come here," Paul pulled Will into a hug. "You'll get through this. You're strong and you deserve everything. Don't let anyone tell you differently."

Will clutched the back of Paul's jacket in his hand. He didn't say anything but Paul knew.

* * *

"Alright, little girl," Lucas set Ari down in a booth. "Where's Daddy?"

Ari shook her head. She didn't know.

"We should find him, huh," Lucas pinched Ari's cute little cheek. "God, I love you," Lucas told Ari.

Lucas didn't think it was possible to love someone as much as he did Will and Allie. But he loved Arianna just as much. Who knew being a grandparent would open your heart so wide?

"Hey," Lucas flagged down one of the waiters. "Have you seen Will around?"

"Yeah," the guy answered. "He's in the hallway."

"Thanks," Lucas nodded.

Lucas, leaving the diaper bag at the table, lifted Ari.

"Let's go surprise Daddy," Lucas told Ari in a whisper.

Ari held a tiny finger to her lips. She made an exaggerated shushing sound.

"Exactly," Lucas nodded.

Lucas turned into the hallway and stopped short. Of all the things he expected to see, this was not it.

Lucas anticipated Will on his phone or Will talking to an employee. He did not predict seeing his son wrapped around another man, clinging to him.

Lucas didn't recognize the man holding onto his son. The man with his nose buried in his son's hair. The man that held Lucas' son as if he were the single most precious item in the world.

Lucas cleared his throat, face unreadable.

Will jumped away from Paul. He wiped underneath his eyes with the sleeves of the too long jacket he was wearing.

"Dad," Will greeted. Smiling, Will reached out for Ari. "Hey, baby girl. I missed you."

"Miss," Ari said as she threw her arms around Will's neck.

Lucas caught the stranger's eye and crossed his arms.

Seeing Ari looking over Will's shoulder, Paul wiggled his fingers.

"Hi, Ari," Paul said in a soft voice.

Ari smiled shyly before hiding her face in Will's neck.

"Will," Lucas firmly stated. "Who is this?"

Lucas nodded in Paul's direction.

"Oh," Will scratched the back of his neck, adjusting Ari. "Dad, Paul. Paul, this is my dad, Lucas."

Paul stuck his hand out, shaking Lucas'.

"Nice to meet you," Paul said politely.

"Right," Lucas kept his eyes locked on Paul's. "And how do you two know each other?"

Paul confidently responded. "Will is interviewing me, actually."

"Uh huh," Lucas narrowed his eyes. "That hug didn't look professional."

"Paul's helping me with something," Will answered.

"I'm gonna go get a table," Paul decided. He sensed the two needed a moment alone.

"I left Ari's bag out there," Lucas informed Paul. "We'll be out in a second."

Lucas waited until Paul was out of sight before rounding on Will.

"What was that?" Lucas demanded.

"What?" Will asked, shifting from foot to foot.

Lucas gave Will an exasperated look.

"He's just a friend, Dad," Will explained. "He's been helping me through some stuff."

"That man," Lucas pointed in Paul's direction. "Is not your friend. In fact, I can guarantee he does not want to be your friend."

"Dad," Will sighed. "I know that."

"William Robert," Lucas scolded. "What would your husband think?"

Will's eyes flashed at Lucas.

"I know what he would think," Will maintained. _'And I don't fucking care right now.'_

"Look," Will said flat out. "Paul knows the situation. He knows I'm married to Sonny and that all I can offer is friendship. He is helping me. We're working. That's all there is to it."

"Sure about that?" Lucas lifted one brow. "Whose jacket are you wearing?"

Will looked down at the long sleeves bunched over his fingertips. He kept his head down.

"I'm pretty sure those are the clothes you were wearing yesterday too," Lucas noted.

"I didn't do anything," Will whispered.

"I wish I could believe that," Lucas replied. "Just, be careful, Will."

Lucas squeezed Will's elbow and kissed Ari's head before walking away.

Unbeknownst to any of them, someone else was watching and listening to their conversation.

* * *

Will sat down across from Paul, Ari in his lap.

"Everything okay?" Paul questioned.

Will pursed his lips.

"My father thinks we're having an affair," Will said. He gave Paul a blank look. "He saw me wearing this yesterday."

"Technically," Paul responded. "You did stay over. But not for what he thinks."

Will shook his head.

"Everyone always expects the worse of me," Will sighed. "Even my own father. You hugged me and he figured I had to be sleeping with you."

"Why is that?" Paul wondered.

"Hazards of being my mother's child," Will rolled his eyes. "Blame first, question later."

Ari tugged on Will's hair.

"I would never do that to you, love," Will promised Ari. "I'll never judge you or jump to conclusions."

Paul smiled. He loved watching Will and Ari together. Focusing, Paul got to the matter at hand.

"You deserve better treatment," Paul noted. "I thought you said your dad would notice if something was wrong."

"He noticed all right," Will pursed his lips. "He just noticed the wrong thing."

"Did he make you feel bad about our friendship?" Paul narrowed his eyes. "Because you've made it perfectly clear to me that we aren't going to happen."

"I somehow doubt that," Will admitted. "I told myself yesterday to stay away from you. And I still managed to throw myself at you."

"I can control myself," Paul assured Will. "All I want is for you to be happy. I want to be there for you, in any way you'll let me."

"Thanks," Will weakly responded.

Two days ago that might have made Will's heart pound painfully against his chest. Today, it didn't do anything but make him sad.

Will wanted his husband to say those words. He wanted his husbands unwavering support. He wanted to see Sonny look at him that way.

Now, Will couldn't be sure Sonny ever felt that way about him.

Paul reached across the table to squeeze Will's hand.

Will and Paul were too wrapped up in their conversation to notice their surroundings. If they were, they would have seen the man sitting at the bar discreetly taking their picture.

* * *

Will unlocked the door to the apartment with a shaking hand. He set Ari down on the floor and leaned against the door.

Everything felt different now. The once comforting home felt foreign to him. Will moved into this home believing Sonny loved and accepted every bit of him.

' _I didn't realize the whole time he wished I was someone else,'_ Will closed his eyes.

Will didn't know what to do now. Was he supposed to pack his and Ari's bags? Where would they even go? Should he stay with Sonny, work things out? But how could he believe Sonny loved him after everything?

Will was lost, hoping to be found.

The door to the bedroom opened with a small squeak. Sonny emerged, hair a mess, and bags under his eyes.

Sonny didn't say anything. He could barely believe Will came back. He was so certain he would never see Will or Ari again.

Will kept his eyes on the ground. He couldn't look in Sonny's direction. The shaking in his hands spread throughout his body. Shuddering, Will bit his lip harshly.

"Da-da," Ari shrilled. She ran to Sonny's side, hugging his leg.

Sonny glanced at Will before lifting Ari into his arms.

"Hi," Sonny hugged Ari close.

Ari squirmed until Sonny let her down. She moved to her room. Seconds later, the sound of a bucket of toys falling to the ground disrupted the quiet.

Will and Sonny were alone.

"Wh-where did you stay last night?" Sonny quietly asked.

Will crossed his arms. He hoped it would make his shaking less obvious.

"I went to get a hotel," Will explained. "But they wouldn't take my credit card."

Sonny's lips wobbled.

"I-I should have-," Sonny tried.

"Yes," Will cut him off. "Yes, you should have. You should have told me you were using our credit card for the club. You should have," Will's voice broke. "Done…"

"Will," Sonny whimpered.

"What else didn't you tell me?" Will finally looked at Sonny. "What else don't I know?"

"The club isn't doing well," Sonny confessed. "Chad and I have been making changes to try to turn everything around. We didn't have enough money in the company account so I used our credit card."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Will demanded. "I would have understood if you told me."

"I didn't want to worry you," Sonny whispered.

Will snorted.

"So," Will blinked several times. "You cheated on me. Lied to me our entire relationship. Maxed out our credit card."

"I know," Sonny swallowed, voice meek. "But I swear, Will. I didn't lie to you our entire relationship. I didn't."

"What do you call it then?" Will shrugged uselessly. "The fact that every single moment of our time you wished I was someone else."

"I didn't," Sonny insisted. He began getting louder, voice stronger. "I only wanted you, Will."

"No," Will shook his head. "No. You wanted him."

Will closed his eyes again, holding onto his elbows.

"Did you, did you ever see me?" Will couldn't control his tears any more. "Or was it only _him_?"

"I promise," Sonny moved closer. Not too much closer but a few steps. "I love you, only you."

Will covered his ears.

"I know that I lied about some things," Sonny urged. "But not this. Our relationship is real. I married you, only you."

"Because you couldn't have _him_ ," Will sobbed.

"No," Sonny begged. He gave up keeping his distance.

Sonny hurried to Will's side. His hands hovered near Will's arms but he didn't touch.

"Yes," Sonny painfully admitted. "I slept with him. But I don't want him. I only want you."

Will cried harder.

"I love you," Sonny stepped closer. He could see every freckle, every mark on Will's face. "I love you," Sonny repeated. "I want you, Will. I want to be with you."

"I don't believe you," Will choked out a whisper.

"You love me too," Sonny pleaded. "I know you do. We love each other."

"You don't," Will denied.

"I do," Sonny insisted. "Remember," Sonny implored. "All of our moments. Every time we were together. How happy you were a few weeks ago when I got my ornament for Christmas."

Will said nothing.

"How, how it was when you woke up in the hospital?" Sonny said. "When you got to hold Ari for the first time? When we came home, our home?"

"We could have that again," Sonny continued. "Nothing has to change."

"Everything's changed," Will blankly replied. "It's all different."

"I can fix it," Sonny implored. "I know I can. I love you."

Will's knees shook.

"Please, don't give up on me," Sonny begged. "Please."

Will didn't know what to do. The hurt was too fresh. But he loved Sonny. He wanted nothing more than to collapse into Sonny's arms, forget it all. Even if it was just for a moment.

Will also could remember what Paul told him. That he deserved better. That it wasn't Will's fault.

"I don't know what to do," Will confessed through a sob.

Cautiously, Sonny put his hand on Will's shoulder. When Will didn't throw him off or shy away, Sonny grew bolder.

Will let Sonny wrap his arms around him. He buried his face against Sonny's neck.

Will cried as Sonny's familiar scent washed over him.

* * *

Author's note:

Sorry about all the angst.

Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

Will sniffled, once, twice, eyes closed. He savored the moment, wrapped in Sonny's arm. His warm, comforting scent washing over Will.

Will knew those arms. He knew the strength they possessed. Will had spent several hours enfolded in those arms, blissful and ignorant.

It took several seconds for Will's brain to catch up with his heart.

' _Did Sonny even think of me during those moments? Was I the one he was holding or was he imagining someone else? When he closed his eyes, was he picturing me?'_

Will pushed against Sonny's chest, breaking the embrace.

Sonny stumbled away with a pained noise.

Will crossed his arms around his stomach, shoulders rounding.

"D-don't do that," Will requested. "Don't touch me."

Sonny opened his mouth to argue before thinking better of it. He had to listen to Will now. If he wanted to salvage his marriage he needed to do this.

Sonny nodded while sucking his lips into his mouth. He didn't want to risk saying the wrong thing and losing Will forever.

"I'm, um," Will looked at the ground. "I need to work on my article."

"Alright," Sonny stated. "I should go to the club. But, if you want, I can stay. I can, I could make you lunch and we could talk."

Will shook his head.

"I want to be alone," Will mumbled.

"Oh, okay," Sonny responded. "I-, um, yeah. Okay, I'll just be gone for a little while. Then I'll be back. Okay? I'll be back."

Will gave a tiny, jerky nod indicating he heard. Without looking at Sonny, Will got his laptop. He wanted to focus on Paul's article. It would give him something to do besides obsess over his perceived loss of love.

Sonny gathered his coat and everything he needed. After telling Ari goodbye, Sonny stopped near the front door.

"Will," Sonny maintained. "I know I hurt you. But I've always loved you, _you_. Just, please keep that in mind."

Will's eyes watered. His fingers shook as he typed.

* * *

Paul glanced at his phone before answering it instantly.

"Will?!" Paul asked. "Are you okay?"

Every second that went by without Will finding out the truth about him terrified and elated Paul. He knew eventually Will would find out the truth.

' _I just hope it's after I secure our future,'_ Paul thought.

"I don't think okay is the word," Will responded. "But I'm…functioning."

"Did you, um, did you see Sonny?" Paul wondered.

"Yeah," Will huffed a watery laugh.

"It didn't go well?" Paul assumed.

"No," Will choked out.

"Will, I'm so so-," Paul attempted.

"No," Will cut off forcefully. "I don't want to hear that. I don't want to hear any of that. In fact," Will sniffed. "I don't want to talk about this at all."

"Okay," Paul agreed. Yet, he still maintained his concern.

"I wanted to talk about your article," Will admitted. "I looked over my first draft and I'm not happy."

"You're not?" Paul frowned. "Your writing is amazing. I'm sure it's perfect."

"It isn't," Will tried to articulate his thoughts. "It isn't enough. It doesn't feel like enough. You're so amazing and what I have doesn't seem genuine. It's missing something."

"Is this about what Zoe's been hinting?" Paul asked, alarmed.

"No, of course not," Will replied. "It's just not right, not yet."

"What are you thinking then?" Paul mused.

"So far, the article encapsulates your career path," Will said. "I've interwoven anecdotes about who you are as a person though. I just, I don't know. It seems off to me."

"It needs an ending," Paul mumbled to himself.

"An ending?" Will repeated.

"Yeah," Paul cleared his throat. "What's missing is you know my career is over. That's what you need to write about."

"Are you sure?" Will sat up straighter. "That's, I thought you hadn't decided yet. You said you were thinking about your options."

"I am," Paul sighed. "And I know that whatever I end up doing it isn't going to be pitching. I think," Paul closed his eyes. "No, I know that I'm going to retire."

"Paul," Will whispered, voice low.

"I've made up my mind," Paul insisted. "You showed me that my life isn't over. There's plenty more that I can do."

Paul wasn't sure why they were talking about this. He didn't feel comfortable talking about this when he knew Will was breaking inside.

"What's going to happen then?" Will asked gently.

"You're going to write the best damn article you've ever written," Paul confidently declared. "And when everyone reads it they'll know my career is over."

"Do you trust me with that?" Will needed to be sure. "I just, shouldn't you contact a sports reporter or someone? I work for a small magazine and you're so much bigger than _Sonix_."

"It has to be you," Paul decided. "You're the only one I trust with this."

"Thanks," Will's lips twitched, thinking about smiling.

"If you need to pick my brain any," Paul reminded Will. "You know where I am."

"I'll need you to look over the article," Will retorted. "To make sure it's what you want."

"Trust me," Paul professed. "I know I want it."

* * *

Will worked on the article for hours, pouring as much into it as he could. It felt vital to him. If he could just get this article to work, everything else would follow suit. Besides, writing felt good. It wasn't freestyle, he couldn't just write anything. But the entire process soothed Will. It helped him focus on something other than the crippling pain inside of him.

Finally though, Will took a break.

Ari, good little girl that she was, napped peacefully in her crib. A toy animal clutched in her tiny arm.

Will watched her from the doorway. After the mess of things Will made before Ari's birth, he finally thought he was doing everything right. He had a beautiful daughter and a beautiful husband. He had his near dream job. On the surface, Will had it all. Underneath that though, was a whole other story.

Will wanted Arianna to have the type of life he never did. He wanted her home to be stable, supportive.

' _She's not even two yet,'_ Will thought wistfully _. 'And her mother's in jail for god only knows how long. And now I don't know what's going to happen with me and Sonny.'_

Will couldn't imagine a life without Sonny. Sonny had been an integral part of his existence for so long. Will and Sonny, Sonny and Will. That was how it was supposed to be. Only now Will couldn't stop wondering if that was really true.

' _Maybe Sonny wanted someone else all along.'_

Will knew those types of thoughts were toxic. He also knew on some level they couldn't be true. At least for a short while Sonny had to of loved him. But everything was different now. Will never owned all of Sonny's heart. There were parts of Sonny that were closed off to Will, reserved for someone else.

Will didn't know how he would get over that. Or even if he wanted to get over it.

Closing Ari's door, Will recalled every moment since his return from LA. How many times had Sonny lied to him? Why didn't he stop to think about what he was doing?

' _He was tearing me up inside,'_ Will noted. _'Because he was guilty and lying over and over again.'_

Will slumped onto the sofa, head in his hands.

' _How did my mom deal with this?'_ Will wondered. _'Over and over, time and time again.'_

Will felt a new type of pain.

' _I always treated her so bad,'_ Will realized. _'I blamed her and hated her and she didn't…'_

Will scrambled around to find his phone. After the conversation with Paul, Will tossed it somewhere. He had to find it. He had to make things right.

Fingers slipping against the touch screen, Will managed to pull up his mother's contact information.

"Hello?" Sami's cheerful voice answered.

"Mommy," Will whimpered. He tried not to cry, didn't want to cry anymore. But he couldn't help it.

For all the problems he had with his mother over the years, all Will wanted was her love.

"What's wrong?" Sami's tone changed. A protective growl echoed in each word.

"I," Will couldn't focus, couldn't think. "I'm so sorry for being an awful son."

"What?!" Sami bristled. "What are you talking about?"

"I always," Will couldn't stop the sob bubbling in his chest. "I wasn't there for you. I always blamed you. I should have supported you and I'm sorry."

"Will," Sami tried to console. "Baby-,"

"And that article," Will continued. His words hiccupping over his cries. "You didn't deserve it. I'm awful. Oh god, no wonder…nothing I do is ever…oh, god."

"Will!" Sami shouted. If she was there in person she would be shaking him by now. "Stop it! What are you talking about?"

"I didn't know this was how you felt," Will curled onto the couch, making himself smaller. "I didn't know. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

An ugly picture painted itself in Sami's mind. A picture she never wanted for her eldest son, for any of her children.

"What happened?" Sami demanded.

Will cried while shaking his head.

"Tell me right now," Sami urged. When Will said nothing, Sami threatened. "William Robert you tell me right now or I swear to god-,"

"He cheated on me," Will admitted meekly.

Sami sighed, fears confirmed.

"Sweetie," Sami replied, threats gone.

"I-I you were right about Paul," Will rambled. "He kissed me but I pushed him away. You were right I was getting things all messed up. But I told him no and I wanted to make things right with S-S," Will couldn't say his name. "And I told him about Paul and he said that he…"

"When?" Sami pressed. She needed to know everything before she planned on killing Sonny.

"When I was in LA," Will explained. "And he lied to me. So many times. And there were," Will pressed his lips together painfully. He felt so stupid. "He had marks from it and he told me I did them. He had sex with me when he was wearing someone else's bruises. I don't even know if that was the only time. What if he did it before? Or never stopped?"

"Oh, baby," Sami cooed. Her tone was gentle but inside she was seething. She calculated all the areas in Salem she could hide a body.

"And," Will sniffled. "His club is doing badly and he didn't tell me. He lied to me that it was fine. But he was using our credit card to pay for the club's things and he never told me."

Sami inhaled and exhaled loudly. She held in a few choice words. That wasn't what Will needed now. Now, he needed unconditional support. Later, he would want to rag on Sonny. Sami knew the process better than anyone.

"And now, all I could think about was you," Will revealed. "And how awful I was to you last time and the time before that. Every time. I was horrible."

"You were upset," Sami said. Yes, it hurt her immensely but she loved Will. She knew he tried his best even if it didn't come across that way.

Will wrapped his hands around his knees and pulled them to his chest.

"Is this my punishment?" Will asked. "Because of what I did to you?"

"No," Sami spat out, outraged. "No, none of this is your fault."

"It feels like it," Will closed his eyes. "I should have known better than to think I could live happily ever after."

"Don't you dare say that," Sami hissed. "You have always been the greatest thing I've ever done. You are the best father to your little girl. You are amazing and deserve so many wonderful things. And you are not going to let some stupid, cheating asshole change that for you!"

"Mom-," Will tried to interrupt. He should have known better than to get in the way of Sami Brady and a rant.

"You want a happily ever after?" Sami declared. "Then you and your daughter are getting a happily ever after!"

"How?" Will shrugged uselessly.

"By not giving up," Sami urged. "You want to curl up into the fetal position and cry? Good, get it all out. But you wipe away your tears, stand up with your head held high, and you survive."

Will nodded, wiping his face.

"You are more like me than either of us want," Sami continued. "So, that means you are going to get through this. It's going to hurt and you're going to want to throttle as many people as possible but you will make it through this. For you and your daughter, you are going to be just fine.

"Got it?" Sami finished.

"Yeah," Will acknowledged. "I got it."

After another half hour on the phone, pouring out his heart and soul to his mother, Will hung up. He didn't know what he wanted to do yet. He didn't know if he could stay and he didn't know if he could go. But for the first time since finding out the truth, Will felt like he would eventually, one day, be fine.

* * *

Author's note:

Please let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

Sonny flitted about Club TBD determined to finish everything quickly. He had to get home to Will. The longer Will spent alone the worse his thoughts would get. The farther Will would drift from Sonny.

That's why Sonny had to get home soon. He couldn't leave Will lost and alone. He had to get back to him. He had to.

Glancing at his phone, and ignoring yet another message from his mother, Sonny bumped right into a barstool.

"Woah," Abigail Devereux said when Sonny knocked into her seat. "Distracted much?"

"Yeah, boss," Ben, who was leaning across from Abigail, agreed. "You alright?"

"Fine," Sonny insisted, voice weak and brittle from lack of use.

Ever since he arrived at TBD, Sonny spent his time locked in his office. He didn't talk to anyone, too focused. He was only out on the floor now because he needed to check on the register.

"You don't look fine," T responded. He walked over to join the group. "You look like hell."

"What did Will do?" Abigail questioned with a long-suffering sigh.

T shot her a sharp glare.

"Nothing," Sonny replied. He couldn't tell them anything.

' _Will would hate for anyone to know what happened,_ ' Sonny knew.

"It's bound to be something," Ben stated. "Did he write another terrible article?"

T bit his lip, fists clenching.

"Did he get another job offer for something he doesn't deserve?" Abigail asked scornfully.

"It's not Will," Sonny maintained. "Just drop it."

"It's always Will," Abigail argued. "We know he's the main cause of your problems. You certainly put up with a lot to be with him."

"Just like anyone has trying to be with you," T told Abigail flat out.

Abigail bristled, tossing her hair over her shoulder, hand on her chest.

"Watch it," Ben grumbled.

"No," T rolled his eyes. "I'm sick of you people trashing my best friend. Not everything is Will's fault."

"What he did is so-," Abigail attempted to say.

"Shut up," T threw his head back. "No one is interested in your sob story. You don't want ridicule? Stop going after taken men because you have daddy issues."

"I swear to god-," Ben began.

T lifted his eyebrows mockingly.

"All of you just shut up," Sonny screamed. "God!"

Everyone paused. None of them had ever heard Sonny speak that way before.

"If you want to keep working or coming in here," Sonny glared at Ben and Abigail in turn. "Shut the hell up about my husband."

"Sonny," Abigail said, wounded.

"No," Sonny insisted through clenched teeth. "I am so sick and tired of everyone blaming Will for their mistakes. Will owns up to everything he does sooner or later. Unlike anyone else in this damn town. Why the hell does he have to be perfect when no one else is, huh? Why is he always the one that ends up alone and hurting because of other people?"

Sonny's lips wobbled, eyes watering.

"Dude," T frowned in concern. "I think you need to go home."

"I have to fix this," Sonny held a file folder up to his chest. "I have to."

' _I have to find a way to pay off our credit card bill,'_ Sonny knew. _'I have to find a way to salvage my marriage. I have to fix it. I have to.'_

"I'm gonna call Chad," T said. He picked up the phone behind the bar. "He can fix whatever it is you're rambling about."

A few minutes later Chad waltzed into the club, Theresa Donovan on his arm.

"Uh," T looked Theresa over. "When did that happen?"

Chad, ignoring T, turned to Theresa. "I'm gonna check on Sonny. You order whatever you want."

"Fine by me," Theresa primly sat at the bar. She smiled devilishly at the three people staring at her.

"So," Chad sat down across from Sonny at one of the tables. "What are you doing?"

"I'm fixing things," Sonny mumbled. "I have to fix them."

Sonny fiddled with a series of papers, crunching numbers on a calculator. His hair stuck up in odd directions from running his hands through it too often.

"Uh, huh," Chad nodded like he understood. "Why do you have to fix them?"

"Because if I don't Will's never going to forgive me," Sonny explained simply. "I have to get Will to forgive me."

"Forgive you for what?" Chad wondered. He was getting a seriously bad feeling.

"I ruined everything," Sonny whispered. "I have to fix it. I have to."

"Okay," Chad mumbled. He reached across to slowly slide the papers away from Sonny. "Why don't I take a look, okay?"

Chad looked over the paperwork with a frown. He noticed a bank statement for the club and a credit card statement with Sonny and Will's names on it.

It took Chad a few moments to understand.

"Did you pay for all this stuff with your own card?" Chad asked flatly. "Why would you do that?"

"They needed a payment and we didn't have any money," Sonny explained. "What else was I supposed to do?"

"You could have talked to me," Chad said rationally. "I do have a lot more money than you."

"I needed to prove I could do this," Sonny stated.

"Wait," Chad remembered a conversation they had a while back. "Is this because I blamed everything on you? Dude, you know that's not true. I was pissed, yeah. But I know it was on both of us."

Sonny shook his head several times, beyond listening.

"Here's what we're gonna do," Chad rubbed the middle of his forehead. "I'll get some money for this," Chad indicated the credit card bill. "You just explain to Will what happened. Everything will be fine."

"It won't," Sonny argued. He knew it wouldn't be that simple. Knew he screwed up too badly.

"Will is a giant sulk," Chad rationalized. "But he loves you. He'll forgive you for a bit of money. No problem."

Sonny sighed deeply _. 'Will forgives easily. He just won't forgive this.'_

"Hey," Chad offered, thinking of it. "I was in the pub the other day. I'm pretty sure they're doing renovations. I thought they were in the same boat as us. How can they afford that?"

Sonny shook his head. He literally had no idea.

* * *

After hanging up with his mother, Will checked on Ari. Thankfully, she was still napping. Will didn't think he could pretend to be happy right now, even for her.

Will walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Holding the plastic cup in his hands, Will looked at the pictures on the refrigerator door. They showed a happy family, three smiling faces.

' _Was Sonny ever as happy as I was?'_ Will wondered, hands shaking. ' _Did he settle for me because he couldn't be with_ him?'

Will focused on his favorite picture in the house: Ari fast asleep on Sonny's shoulder. A horrible thought sprang into Will's head.

' _What if he never loved Ari the way he says he does?'_

The cup dropped from Will's hand, spilling all over the kitchen floor. Will stared at the floor, transfixed.

For several moments Will didn't move, didn't react. Finally, Will grabbed a kitchen towel and kneeled, nearly soaking his pants. He moped up the mess while his eyes watered once again.

' _I can't do anything right,'_ Will thought. Tears fell to the floor, joining the water.

Seeing the once clean towel become dirty made Will cry even harder.

' _If I kept the floor clean, would that make Sonny love me?'_

' _If-If I did what he wanted, he'll love me,'_ Will decided. _'I have to keep everything clean. I have to do better. I will be better.'_

Will crawled to the cabinet underneath the sink and pulled out every cleaning product they owned.

* * *

Sonny cautiously walked into the apartment. He didn't know if Will or Ari would still be there but he desperately hoped. Spotting Ari on the couch, Sonny sighed in relief.

"Hey, princess," Sonny greeted in a soft voice. "Where's Daddy?"

"Daddy clean," Ari told Sonny. She batted her large eyes in his direction.

"Clean?" Sonny frowned.

Sonny kissed the top of Ari's head before looking for Will. He did not expect to find Will the way he did.

Will, on his hands and knees, scrubbed against the bathtub with a brush. There was a stain that wouldn't come out no matter how hard Will tried.

"Come on," Will gritted through his teeth. He couldn't control the tears still trailing down his face. "Come on."

Will had been cleaning for hours now. The only break he took was when Ari woke up. Will made her a snack and put on a show for her to watch. Then he resumed his obsessive cleaning.

Will's muscles and joints ached but he powered through. The bathroom was almost clean. If Sonny saw how hard he tried to keep their home tidy, he might take everything back. It could all go back to the way it was.

' _When I was young and stupid and didn't know,'_ Will thought. _'I don't want to know.'_

Sonny watched Will work. He watched the tears fall from his eyes, watched the obvious strain on Will's muscles.

' _How long has he been doing this?'_ Sonny wondered. His nose wrinkled from the smell of too many cleaning products. _'Why didn't I send anyone to check on him?'_

"Will?" Sonny gently called.

Will jumped, nearly bumping his head on the faucet. He wasn't expecting Sonny. He wasn't ready. The bathroom wasn't clean yet. Sonny couldn't see the bathroom yet.

"Don't look!" Will yelled. He stood up quickly, too quickly.

The cleaning chemicals combined with the pitiful breakfast he pecked at that morning made Will lightheaded.

Swaying slightly, Will reached out to touch the wall for balance.

"Don't look," Will ordered. "It's not ready. You can't."

"Okay," Sonny held his hands up. "I'm not looking."

"It's not ready," Will's chest shook. "You can't, you can't…"

"Will," Sonny pleaded. "Please get out of the bathroom."

"It's not done," Will said. His lower lip jutted out, face wet and splotchy.

"I know," Sonny responded consolingly. "But you need some fresh air."

Keeping his hand against the wall for support, Will stumbled out of the bathroom. He made sure there was plenty of space between himself and Sonny.

Sonny sighed internally.

' _I deserve that,'_ Sonny knew. It didn't make it hurt any less though.

Sonny finally took a look around the apartment. He didn't realize it when he first came inside. He was too relieved Ari and Will were still there.

"It's so clean in here," Sonny breathed out. "I don't think it was this clean when we moved in."

"I tried," Will whispered. He wiped at his eyes. He couldn't have Ari see him like this. He spent too much time as a child watching his mother cry. He would never let the same happen to Ari.

"Why?" Sonny questioned. "It was clean before I left."

"It wasn't," Will shook his head. That didn't help with the dizziness he felt. "It wasn't enough. You always tell me I don't do enough."

"I-," Sonny didn't know what to say. "I was wrong."

"No, you're not," Will moved away from Sonny. He sat down next to Ari on the couch.

Sonny knew that was Will's way of ending their conversation.

' _We have to keep this mess from Ari. She can't ever know what's going on,'_ Sonny realized.

Sonny didn't know how to keep the tension away from their daughter though. She might have been small but Ari noticed things. She would pick up on her fathers' problems.

' _God,'_ Sonny thought. _'What's going to happen if things don't work out? Would I still be her father? Would I become her godfather only? Would I lose her forever?'_

It finally hit Sonny that he inadvertently created the same atmosphere Will grew up in. The atmosphere that left his husband scarred and jaded.

' _I didn't just break Will's heart, his trust,'_ Sonny closed his eyes. _'I took him right back to where he grew up. The instability, feeling like he was being pulled between people, situations. Feeling like he wasn't good enough, would never be good enough. I did that.'_

Sonny never told Will but he hated how Will was raised. He hated the damage that Sami and Lucas had put Will through. He hated that their actions caused Will so much harm, warped the way Will thought about himself and the world around him.

A part of Sonny hated Sami and Lucas for that.

' _And now I'm just as bad,'_ Sonny inhaled sharply, throat burning.

Sonny turned away from Will and Ari, hand over his mouth. He couldn't stand what he did, who he had become.

Will held Ari tightly on his lap, unintentionally using her as a shield.

Ari squirmed on Will's lap. She put a tiny hand on her tummy and whined at Will. Big, bright eyes pinched in a toddler-version of desperation.

Will squeezed Ari against him, breathing in the scent of her hair. Ari always calmed him, grounded him. While the rest of Will's world was chaos, Ari was his lighthouse guiding him home.

' _Anchors break,'_ Will thought bleakly as he wiped his eyes, attempting to settle the spinning in his head. _'That's why my lighthouse has to be strong. I'll make her strong. Make sure that nothing hurts her, keep her away from harm.'_

' _She'll be strong and beautiful and never doubt herself,_ ' Will vowed. _'Ever.'_

"Daddy'll make you dinner," Will told Ari. He squeezed her one last time before standing up.

Will wobbled toward the kitchen, needing to use the table to balance.

"Maybe I should do that," Sonny said, following Will into the kitchen. He noticed how unsteady Will looked.

"I can do it," Will insisted, back to Sonny. "I know how to feed my daughter."

Will opened and closed the cabinets, grabbing a hodge-podge of things. He didn't even think about what Ari needed to eat or what to make. He just grabbed whatever was in reach, too distracted to care.

"I didn't say-," Sonny tried.

"I might not be much but I know how to take care of her," Will sniffled, shoulders tightening.

"I know you do," Sonny promised. "She loves you so much and you take such good care of her."

"I'm not useless," Will maintained. He searched through the dish drainer for Ari's favorite plate.

It was a Minnie Mouse plate with a sparkly pink bow and portion divider. Ari wouldn't eat anything if it touched another part of her meal.

"I'm not. I can-I can clean and I can learn to cook and I-I'm not," Will paused. He held Ari's Minnie Mouse plate against his chest.

"I'm so sorry," Sonny repeated. He closed his eyes tightly. "I never should have said that to you."

"I'm not," Will took a deep breath before moving on.

Will finally looked at the food he pulled out of the cupboards and frowned. Ari wouldn't eat any of it.

Embarrassment flooded Will's face and neck.

"Please, let me help," Sonny pleaded.

Will shook his head.

"No," Will licked his lips.

Will recalled his conversation with his mom earlier. He would get through this.

So, Will wiped his face and began putting everything back in the cupboards. He found an Ari-approved meal and pretended he couldn't feel Sonny's eyes on him.

"Here," Will put Ari's plate on the table. He lifted Ari over the back of the couch and into her high chair. "I'll get you some more water."

"Aren't you going to eat?" Sonny asked Will.

"I'm not hungry," Will answered as he filled Ari's sippy cup. "I can make you a sandwich if you want. Since that's the only thing I'm good at."

"You know that isn't true," Sonny pressed. "Will, you're good at so many things."

"Then why did you-?" Will couldn't finish the sentence.

Sonny looked at Will for a few moments, heart breaking.

Will set his jaw, returning to Ari's side.

After Ari finished her dinner, Will swept her into the bathroom for a bath. He all but slammed the door in Sonny's face.

Normally, Ari's baths only took twenty minutes. But tonight, Will let it drag on for close to an hour. He would add more bubbles, more warm water. He would do anything to not have to walk out that door and see Sonny again.

Sonny with his sad eyes and miserable expression. Will was weak. He knew that sooner or later he would let his guard down. He couldn't let that happen this time. Not yet and maybe not ever.

After Ari was dried and dressed, Will put her to bed. The extra-long bath relaxed her and she fell asleep before her story finished.

"I'll do better for you," Will promised Ari's angelic, sleeping form. "I promise."

Sonny paced the entire time Will and Ari were locked in the bathroom. He tried to focus his thoughts. He had to explain to Will everything that he felt and knew. He was almost thankful for the extra-long time as he was able to focus.

As soon as he saw Will come out of Ari's room, Sonny launched into a speech.

"I have never regretted anything so much in my life as what I did," Sonny revealed. "Knowing that I hurt you, that I didn't respect you makes me feel like the worst human being alive."

Will crossed his arms, shoulders hunching together.

"But I've always loved you," Sonny guaranteed. "The first moment I saw you," Sonny smiled just thinking about it. "I thought you were, god, gorgeous. When I saw you it was like I finally saw someone, really saw them. You were so beautiful and young and, and I knew I was going to love you."

Will curled his arms even tighter around himself.

"Getting to know you," Sonny shook his head. "I would have been just your friend for the rest of my life and been satisfied. I wanted you for so long. I loved you for so long. Long before you ever even thought about coming out.

"I told you I wasn't a monk before we dated," Sonny continued. "And maybe I held onto some feelings for my ex that I shouldn't have. Maybe in the beginning," Sonny swallowed. He knew this would be painful but Will deserved the truth. "I might have compared the situations. I wanted you and I to have everything I never had with him. But I promise you I have never loved anyone the way I love you.

"I asked him," Sonny still couldn't bring himself to say Paul's name to Will. "To marry me, yes. But it wasn't the same. It was to keep him, a way to get him to prove that I was important, more important than anything else. With you, with you I wanted to marry you because I love you. It wasn't for show. It wasn't about my wounded ego. You were lying in that hospital bed and I knew it. I knew I had to be with you forever. Even when you said no, I wanted to be with you. I would have been with you regardless, without a wedding. When he told me no that was it. You told me no and I would have waited for the rest of my life."

Will bowed his head. He didn't want Sonny seeing him cry again.

"What I did," Sonny honestly explained. "Was awful and the worst thing I ever could have done to you. I just, I didn't want the responsibility anymore. I wanted to be young and single, carefree. You weren't here and I was lonely, messed up. I wanted to satisfy my own curiosity over what could have been with him.

"I didn't care about hurting you when I did it," Sonny powered through even when Will let out a broken sob. "I didn't care about our family. I didn't care about your childhood or how insecure I knew you were. I had several opportunities to tell you the truth and I never took them. And I get to live with the consequences for the rest of my life.

"Just," Sonny's own tears finally began to fall. "Just don't think this was your fault. It isn't. It never could be. I'll do whatever it takes to earn your forgiveness. I'll wait forever if I have to. I can't give up on you. I never could."

Sonny smiled despite the situation. "I waited over a year for you before; I'll wait as long as I have to now."

Will nodded, barely able to contain his whimpers.

That night when Sonny fell asleep on the sofa, he felt certain he had made some progress. It never once crossed his mind that he should have explained exactly who his ex-boyfriend was. As far as Sonny knew, that would only make Will feel even worse.

* * *

Author's note:

Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

"Hey," Paul opened the door to his new studio.

"Hi," Will mumbled. He adjusted Ari, her diaper bag, and his laptop bag in his arms.

"Come inside," Paul stepped aside and politely grabbed Will's bags. "Hi, Ari."

Ari wiggled her fingers in Paul's direction.

"Sorry, I brought her," Will said. He placed Ari on the bed and handed her his phone. "Babysitter is busy today. If I took her to my dad or grandma they'd make me talk and I don't want that."

Paul faced Will as he closed the door not paying any attention to the world outside his door.

If Paul had been in San Francisco, he would have been vigilant. He would have been hyper aware of his surroundings, who was standing where. But, here, in Salem, Paul let his guard down. He was so focused on Will, Paul didn't notice the man peeking behind the corner at the bottom of the staircase.

The man holding a camera.

"That's fine," Paul assured Will. "Whatever is easiest for you. Besides," Paul sat down on the sofa. "You happen to have the sweetest little girl in the world."

Ari flashed Paul a goofy smile as she opened one of her games.

"I take it if you don't want to talk," Paul looked at Will. "You won't want me asking any questions?"

Paul noted the dark shadows under Will's eyes, the tension in his shoulders.

' _And he still doesn't know about me,'_ Paul reminded himself.

"Not really," Will admitted. He put on a fake smile. "I'm trying to keep things normal for her," Will put his hand on Ari's head. "I don't want her knowing anything's wrong."

"She might not understand yet," Paul offered. "She's still young."

"She knows when I'm upset," Will disagreed. He sat next to Paul on the couch. "I don't want her remembering any of this."

"Okay," Paul nodded understandingly. "That makes sense."

"I just want to work on the article," Will pleaded.

"Of course," Paul stated. "Whatever you want to do."

Will pulled out his laptop and opened it to his article. He handed the machine over to Paul.

"You read that over," Will ordered. "And let me know what you think."

While Paul read, Will grabbed a stack of papers from his bag. He had printed the article before he and Ari left the house. Whenever he did revisions, Will liked to do it on a hard copy. He liked to touch and visually see the changes in front of him without erasing the original.

The further Paul delved into the article, the larger the smile on his face grew. It was always a surreal experience reading about himself. But there was something about Will's writing. It made Paul feel like he was reading about someone else's life.

' _This can't be about me,'_ Paul thought. Will painted him as near saint-like. Right now, Paul felt anything but.

When he finished, Paul looked over at Will. Will was busy marking, crossing out, and jotting things down. Paul had no idea what Will could possibly fix. He thought the article was perfect.

"I have no idea what you're doing," Paul put his hand over Will's. "Because this? This is amazing."

"I have a lot to fix," Will whispered.

"Nope," Paul argued. "I love it. I love every single word. I don't want you to change anything."

"I do," Will pointed to one mark he made. "I'm pretty sure I can't print something that says, 'Pau Narita'."

"…Oh," Paul smiled. "In that case, yeah."

"I want every single word to be meaningful," Will continued. He picked up his pen and circled a sentence he didn't like.

"Then explain it to me," Paul suggested.

Paul moved closer to Will, wanting to understand everything about the process.

* * *

Sonny woke up to an empty apartment. He had no idea how he managed to sleep through Will and Ari leaving. The only excuse he could think of was how exhausted he was, emotionally and physically.

Sonny didn't sleep the night before. He couldn't sleep without Will, without knowing where he was. The daytime had been even worse. Knowing Will was at home, alone, ruminating.

' _And he still doesn't know the whole truth,'_ Sonny knew _. 'I told Will I was with my ex and that was true. Does he need to know it was Paul? Or would that make him even more insecure?'_

' _No,'_ Sonny decided _. 'No more lies. I need Will to know everything. If I want to rebuild our relationship it can't be based on a lie.'_

Scared Will might have left permanently, Sonny grabbed his phone. With a few quick calls he'd be able to find out where Will was.

* * *

"The only problem now," Will said as he sent an edited version of his article to Zoe. "Is Zoe isn't going to be happy."

"What are you talking about?" Paul laughed. "This is like…the greatest article to ever article."

Will stared at Paul for a few moments trying not to smile.

"She wants me to out you," Will reminded Paul. "And I didn't."

"I still want to know how she even knows about that," Paul grumbled. He threw his head on the back of the couch.

"Must not have been as discreet as you thought," Will answered. "What am I going to tell her when she complains?"

"I was able to come out to you," Paul said. "Because I trust you. I just, I don't know if I'm ready yet for everyone to know."

"You should come out when you're ready, Paul," Will agreed. "Not because some editor wants you too."

"I'd like to tell my mom, at least, first," Paul added. "Maybe my grandfather. I just, I don't even know how they'll take everything."

"I'll tell Zoe to back off," Will assured Paul. "It won't be that big of a deal."

"It's not that I don't want to come out," Paul clarified. "I do, someday. But I'm still adjusting to the injury," Paul sighed. "I'm still wrapping my head around the fact I can't pitch anymore. I want to establish a life, find myself in a good place again. Before dealing with all that."

"I completely agree with you," Will encouraged. "It should be on your terms and when you're comfortable. You're dealing with a lot right now. You don't need to add anything else to it."

"I do know," Paul caught Will's gaze. He loved those blue eyes. "That when I am ready, I want you to write it."

"Really?" Will smiled briefly. The first real smile since he found out about Sonny cheating on him. It felt good knowing at least some things would stay the same.

Paul's friendship wasn't going anywhere.

"Of course," Paul assured Will. "There's no one else I would ever trust with something that important. So," Paul smiled. "We'll tell Zoe she'll get the scoop on my retirement and on my coming out when I'm ready."

"Hopefully that'll appease her," Will nodded. "I just don't want her doing what she did with my other article."

"What did she do?" Paul frowned.

"She put in the name of who EJ slept with," Will stated. "I kept the name out and she put it in. I don't want her doing anything like that to you."

"Well," Paul thought it over. "If she does I'll just let her know I will sue the crap out of her."

"That's one option," Will confirmed. He wanted to smile and laugh but didn't have it in him.

Paul noticed.

"You don't have to be miserable every second of the day," Paul let Will know. "Just like there's nothing wrong if you are miserable."

"I don't want to feel this way," Will admitted. "I just, I don't know how else to feel."

Paul cautiously put his hand on Will's knee. He couldn't overstep his bounds no matter how much he wanted to.

"No one expects you to be fine," Paul stated. "You're putting too much pressure on yourself. You don't have to be perfect."

"I wish I was," Will admitted. His fingers played with the buttons on his coat methodically. "Maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"It's not your fault," Paul insisted. He would tell Will every single minute of the day if he had to.

' _It's my fault,'_ Paul thought. _'Mine and Sonny's.'_

"If, if I was better," Will closed his eyes. "If I wasn't so desperate I-,"

"No," Paul interrupted. He hated hearing Will speak that way, hated that Will thought so poorly of himself.

Paul didn't want to hear Will like this. He wanted Will to be angry. He wanted Will to show that he wasn't broken, that he hadn't given up.

"No," Paul repeated louder. Glancing at Ari over his shoulder, Paul lowered his voice. "You don't need to be better. You don't need to fix anything. This is not your fault."

Will inhaled heavily. He didn't want to hear this. Everything was his fault. That's how it worked. Whenever Will felt happy and safe, it was taken away. Every time he had a home growing up, every time he had a family, it never lasted.

Will didn't know why he expected this time to be different.

Shaking his head, Will turned away from Paul.

"Don't do that," Paul grabbed Will by the shoulders and turned. Looking right into Will's eyes, Paul continued. "You might not be perfect and maybe you made mistakes. That doesn't mean you deserved this. Does it?"

Will stared into Paul's eyes, trusting.

"Say it," Paul requested. "Say you didn't deserve this."

"I-I don't deserve this," Will repeated, voice shaking.

"You deserve so much better," Paul reiterated. "And you know it."

"I-I don't deserve this," Will swallowed. He was starting to believe it. "It's, I didn't, all I did was love him."

"That's right," Paul squeezed Will's shoulder in encouragement. "Keep going."

"I-I trusted him," Will added. "I-I wasn't the best but I tried. I tried to do the right thing. I didn't always do it but he said he loved me."

Paul smiled despite the situation. He could see the fog polluting Will's eyes clear.

"I didn't," Will pressed his lips together, getting angry. "Why did he lie to me? When we got back together I told him everything! So, why didn't he ever tell me about that guy? Why didn't he tell me?"

"If he didn't love me with everything in him he never should have married me," Will concluded. "He never should have married me."

Will startled at the realization. It hurt nearly as much as the cheating did.

Paul didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure there was anything to say.

"Daddy," Ari called from the bed. "Foods," Ari rubbed her belly.

"I-," Will opened and closed his mouth several times. Finally, he nodded and cleared his throat.

"What do you want?" Will questioned. He hoped Ari couldn't tell he was faking his enthusiasm.

"Foods," Ari repeated, elongating the word.

"Okay," Will smiled. "I'll find you something."

Turning to face Paul, Will didn't even need to ask.

"I've got her," Paul stated. Paul moved over to the bed with Ari. "You're my girl now, huh?"

Ari scooted closer, leaning against him.

"Thank you," Will said, voice choking up. He hoped Paul knew he was thanking him for a lot more than just watching Ari.

Paul held Ari against him, heart melting. Not for the first time, Paul wondered how Sonny could throw this away.

' _Why would Sonny ever risk this right here, for me?'_ Paul sighed _. 'He had everything. And I helped ruin it all.'_

' _As soon as the article comes out,'_ Paul realized. _'Will's going to know everything. Sonny will know I lied about meeting Will. Sonny's gonna tell Will everything.'_

Paul closed his eyes. He knew there was no way to prevent it now. It was going to happen.

' _I just need a little more time,'_ Paul desperately thought. _'Just a little bit longer.'_

Paul knew he and Will were good together. They got along and had so many things in common. Both were obviously attracted to the other.

' _I adore Ari. I help Will whenever I can. For god's sake I moved into this studio to help him out,'_ Paul bit his lip. _'I invested in the pub for him. I'd do anything for him.'_

Paul didn't know if it was the right thing to do in the long run but he was done denying himself. He wanted Will. He wanted a relationship with Will. He knew it wouldn't happen right away, knew there were a lot of things to consider.

As far as Paul was concerned though it would be worth it. Will would be patient while Paul gained the strength to come out. He would understand that Paul wanted to take his time, establish a new career path. Just as Paul would be patient while Will overcame his heartbreak.

Plus, Paul had more money than he knew what to do with. Not that Will was materialistic, but Paul could take care of Will and Ari. They could go anywhere, do anything. Will wouldn't have to worry about anything ever again.

It wouldn't happen overnight. It would take time, time for Will to heal.

' _We could be happy together,'_ Paul thought. _'But not if he's around Sonny.'_

The one kink in Paul's plan was Sonny. Paul knew Will loved Sonny. As far as Paul knew Sonny loved Will too.

Paul tried being the nice guy. He sent Will back to Sonny, encouraged him to make things work.

' _And Sonny still lied,'_ Paul recalled.

' _If I could just keep Will away from Sonny,'_ Paul decided. _'He would be with me.'_

' _I know what I need to do,'_ Paul realized, formulating a plan.

* * *

"How are things out here?" Will asked one of the servers as he waited on their food.

"Steady," the waiter responded. The teenager looked over Will's face. "Are you okay?"

"Not really," Will admitted. "Do you need any help?"

"I think we've got it," the boy reassured Will. "You look like you should get some rest anyway."

"Thanks," Will almost smiled.

"Just remember this the next time I need a day off," the boy joked.

Will nodded in appreciation.

When his food was ready, Will loaded it onto a tray and headed for the staircase.

"Oh," Will frowned when he saw a strange man standing in the hallway. "I'm sorry, sir. But you can't be back here."

"Sorry," a deep voice responded. "I was looking for the bathroom."

"It's on the other side," Will adjusted the tray and pointed with one hand. "That way."

"Thanks," the man mumbled, head low.

Will didn't stop to give the odd encounter another thought.

* * *

Sonny reluctantly finished up his late breakfast. He didn't want to eat but it had been a long time. He knew he needed to keep up his strength and health.

' _I did this to myself,'_ Sonny thought. _'If I want to make up for it I'll need to do everything I can. That includes taking care of myself.'_

 _Knock Knock Knock_

Sonny paused on his way towards the door. He wasn't up for visitors.

For a brief, horrible moment, Sonny wondered if it was Lucas or Marlena. If Will sent someone to collect his and Ari's things.

Sonny had to know, he needed to know if this was the end.

Sonny ripped open the door and sighed in relief.

"Mom," Sonny said. "What are you doing here?"

"Like I could stay away," Adrienne pushed Sonny aside. Adrienne took a turn around the apartment. "Where are Will and Ari?"

"He's at the pub," Sonny answered with a sigh. He slumped on the couch. "I called and asked. They said he was there."

"Okay, that's good," Adrienne sat next to Sonny. She put her hand on his forearm. "How have things been? You wouldn't take any of my calls yesterday."

"I slept out here," Sonny revealed. "Which is progress since Will and Ari are here too."

"Have you talked to him?" Adrienne questioned.

"Some," Sonny shrugged. "I don't know if I've gotten through to him. I hurt him too much."

"If you hurt him too much," Adrienne argued. "He wouldn't have come back. He wouldn't have stayed the night."

"He probably only did that for Ari," Sonny shook his head.

"No," Adrienne knew better. "Will would do anything for Ari, yes. But he wouldn't put himself through that. And," Adrienne pulled on Sonny's hand so he would look at her. "Will wouldn't be in this much pain if he didn't love you."

"It won't matter if he can't forgive me," Sonny closed his eyes.

"It's only been a few days," Adrienne reminded him. "This takes time and effort. But the most important thing is that you don't give up, do you understand?"

Sonny opened his eyes and nodded.

"No matter what, no matter how hard it gets, or how bleak," Adrienne held Sonny's gaze. "You have to keep trying. Will has to know that you'll be there, that you still love him."

"I do," Sonny said voice almost child-like. "I will."

"And this is important, Sonny," Adrienne said firmly. "You absolutely cannot see Paul again."

"I won't," Sonny promised.

"You can't call him or talk on the phone," Adrienne continued. "If you see him, you turn around and leave. If you've talked to him at all since that weekend you have to tell Will."

"Okay," Sonny nodded.

"You have to show Will that you mean everything you say," Adrienne stated. "In your words and your actions. You can't say one thing and do another. You have to prove that you love him and only him."

"I do," Sonny guaranteed.

"Prove it," Adrienne said rather harshly. "You hurt him. You have to make up for it."

"I know," Sonny maintained. "I'll do whatever it takes, no matter how long it takes."

"Good," Adrienne nodded. "This is going to be a different situation than you've been in with Will. You've never had to fight for him like this before."

"I waited a year to be with him," Sonny said firmly. "I can wait however long it takes."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Sonny reflected on everything his mother told him. He could do it all, he would.

Adrienne's thoughts were on a different subject.

"Sonny," Adrienne asked. "Can I ask you something?"

"Uh huh," Sonny rubbed against his eyes.

"Ever since you met Will Horton," Adrienne described. "You've been in love with him. Against my wishes," Adrienne shook her head, forehead wrinkled. "Against the odds, after everything with Gabi and Nick, Sami's trial, Will's articles," Adrienne couldn't make sense of it.

"You waited for him to figure himself out," Adrienne continued. "You married him, created a family."

"Yeah?" Sonny asked. He didn't like where this was going.

Adrienne turned to stare at Sonny.

"How could you spend a weekend with Paul?" Adrienne demanded.

"I-," Sonny tried to get her to understand. "When Will wasn't there and Paul was it felt like three years ago. And I guess I wanted that back."

"Did you marry Will, promise him everything, knowing you had feelings for Paul?" Adrienne wondered.

"No," Sonny vehemently insisted.

Adrienne gave Sonny her patented mom-look. The one that always saw right through her son.

"Maybe, maybe a small part of me would always wonder what could have been," Sonny conceded. "But I never would have traded what I have with Will for Paul."

"Then why did you?" Adrienne questioned. "You took everything you built with Will and risked it. Risked it for a weekend of sex with Paul. How could you do that?"

"I-I didn't," Sonny denied.

"Yes, sweetie, you did," Adrienne smiled sadly. "Were you planning on leaving Will?"

"N-No," Sonny said. "I-I didn't mean to. I-I-."

"Sweetheart," Adrienne grabbed Sonny's hand. "You have to be honest if you want this to work."

"I thought about it," Sonny whispered. Tears slowly drifted down his face. "I thought I could do it."

"Why didn't you?" Adrienne took a deep breath. She tried not to make any judgments but she wasn't sure she could.

"I remembered what it was like to be with Paul," Sonny admitted. "And it wasn't anything like being with Will. Paul was fun and he made me feel sexy, wanted."

"And Will?" Adrienne pressed.

"He makes me feel everything," Sonny cried. "Everything good, bad, everything. But," Sonny looked away from his mother in shame.

"But what?" Adrienne encouraged.

"It's too much, sometimes," Sonny confessed. "He, he's too much."

"Okay," Adrienne blinked a few times. "What does that mean?"

"He feels so much," Sonny wiped at his face. "And he's so insecure sometimes. He doesn't think and he makes stupid decisions. He drives me crazy. His family drives me crazy. But he's so sweet and he loves so much," Sonny could barely breathe. "And I don't want anyone else. I couldn't want anyone else. It's just him."

"I know, baby," Adrienne pulled Sonny to rest his head on her shoulder. "I know."

* * *

"I brought something for all of us," Will said as he walked into the studio.

"Now, I definitely now you were a waiter," Paul replied. He watched as Will expertly balanced three plates.

"I've been brushing up on my skills," Will shrugged before looking down at his feet. "Maybe if I stayed out of the pub's business…"

"Don't do that," Paul pleaded. "This place is important to your family and you. And you've excelled."

"Because of you," Will caught Paul's eyes. "The painters are coming next week. None of this would have happened without you."

"I'm just the money," Paul dismissed. "You're the brains."

Will laughed, head thrown back and all.

Paul's heart skipped a few beats.

"I think that's the first time anyone's ever called me the smart one," Will chuckled.

Ari, despite not understanding, laughed along too.

Paul's smile froze in place. He loathed admissions like that.

' _That's why I need to do this,'_ Paul decided. _'Will needs to get out of this environment, at least for a while.'_

"I was thinking about something while you were gone," Paul told Will.

"What?" Will asked.

"When the article comes out," Paul tried to find the best way to explain it. "There's gonna be a lot of publicity."

"I guess so," Will said. He hadn't really thought about it.

"You're gonna get a lot of publicity too," Paul pointed out. "There's going to be a lot of attention on the both of us."

Will shifted uncomfortably. He didn't want that. He didn't want anyone looking at him or analyzing him. Expecting him to put on a happy face and pretend.

Will didn't want his family congratulating him on getting an article right for once. Not when everything else was so wrong. Not when it almost cost him his family.

"I know you don't want that," Paul elaborated. "So, I was thinking," Paul licked his lips. "That maybe you, Ari, and I could go away for a while. That you could use the time to clear your head about your marriage, decide what you want to do."

Will blinked a few times, contemplating.

"Leaving's what got me into this mess," Will mumbled.

"This'll be different," Paul promised. "You can figure things out without any pressure. You wouldn't have to worry about seeing anyone or dealing with anything."

"I can't afford to go anywhere," Will shook his head.

"I'd take care of everything," Paul assured Will. "I just, I want to protect you."

' _But apparently not from myself,'_ Paul thought.

"I don't know," Will replied.

"We could go anywhere you want," Paul had to get Will to agree.

Paul had to get Will out of Salem before the story broke. If he had just a bit of time, Paul was certain he could explain everything to Will.

' _If Sonny gets to him first,'_ Paul knew. _'Will would never understand.'_

"I couldn't ask you to do that," Will argued.

"I'm offering," Paul dismissed. "We could go to my house in San Francisco," Paul suggested. "Or go see your mom and your siblings."

"Grammy?" Ari squeaked.

"What?" Will nearly forgot she was there.

"Grammy and Syd-Syd," Ari clapped her messy hands together.

"You wanna see Grammy?" Will clarified.

"Yay," Ari hopped up and down in her spot.

' _Thank you, Ari,'_ Paul thought, relieved.

"Okay," Will reluctantly responded. He couldn't deny Ari. "We'll go.

* * *

Author's note:

Thanks for reading! If you celebrate it-Happy Easter. If not, happy Sunday!


	21. Chapter 21

"You will?" Paul questioned with a large grin. "You'll leave Salem with me?"

"Yeah," Will responded, subdued. Something strange bubbled in his stomach.

"Okay, this is, this is amazing," Paul revealed. "I'll arrange the flight and set everything up."

Ari, mouth full of a sandwich, clapped enthusiastically.

"Right?" Paul smiled at Ari. "This is going to be so good. We can see your grandma and Daddy can clear his head. I promise you won't regret this," Paul said looking over at Will once again.

Will, lips pressed together, nodded. He wasn't quite so certain.

Paul moved closer to Ari. He explained all the fun things they were going to do on their trip.

With Ari giggling, Will barely heard his phone ringing from inside his bag.

Will glanced at his phone, sighing.

"It's Zoe," Will told Paul. "She must have read over the article."

Paul flashed Will a supportive smile before Ari grabbed his attention.

Will took a deep, steadying breath.

"Hello?" Will asked.

"Will," Zoe said in a business-like voice. "I got your article."

An awkward, tense silence followed.

"…And?" Will pressed. He needed to know her thoughts.

Will poured his everything into that article. All he wanted was for it to be acknowledged. He didn't know what he would do if Zoe hated it.

"It wasn't what I expected," Zoe admitted.

Will's heart stuttered, throat burning.

"It's so much better," Zoe confessed. She laughed when Will sighed in relief.

"Honestly, Will," Zoe bragged. She looked over the article once again. "I have no idea what inspired you but," Zoe shook her head. "It's amazing."

"Yeah?" Will shyly wondered.

"Yes," Zoe chuckled. "And the ending? I didn't even suspect. This is going to be huge. Every baseball fan in the world is going to read this article, your article."

"Um," Will huffed out a laugh. He hadn't thought about that.

"Paul's really retiring?" Zoe questioned.

"Uh huh," Will confirmed. "I was there when he found out, actually."

"Huh," Zoe hummed. _'That's interesting.'_

"I'm impressed," Zoe continued. "There's just one question."

Will knew what was coming.

"I told you I wanted the article to be special," Zoe alluded. "The article is fantastic, don't get me wrong. But where's what I'm looking for?"

Will looked at Paul out of the corner of his eyes.

"I talked to Paul about it," Will said. "It just isn't the right time for him now. Not with retiring and adjusting to a new life."

"Is that so?" Zoe replied. She sounded less than sympathetic. "I know how, mmm, close you two are."

Will pursed his lips while crossing his arms. He didn't appreciate what Zoe implied.

Paul noticed Will's discomfort. He held his hand out, gesturing for the phone.

"Zoe, it's Paul," Paul began speaking. He didn't give Zoe any time to respond. "Here's the deal. You are going to run this exclusive. You know how big of a deal this is, how much publicity and press it's going to get. And your magazine is going to get the scoop first. Then," Paul took a deep breath. "When I'm ready, Will is going to write about…you know what."

Zoe pursed her lips, musing.

"So, I get two exclusives out of you?" Zoe repeated.

"As soon as the news about my retirement dies down," Paul nodded. "You'll get a new scoop on Paul Narita."

"Okay," Zoe thought it over. "I can see the upside. But, how do I know you aren't going to go to somewhere else?"

"The only one that's getting this story is Will," Paul promised. "As long as he's on your payroll you'll be safe."

"Right," Zoe ruefully smiled. She appreciated Paul's honesty and ruthlessness.

"Just so you know, though," Paul added. "If you change anything about that article, if you add something in without my or Will's approval," Paul's voice changed into something demanding and harsh. "I will sue you and your magazine for everything you have. Got it?"

"Got it," Zoe agreed, smile pulling at her lips.

* * *

"I'll take care of everything," Paul assured Will one last time.

Will adjusted Ari in his arms. She was too cramped in the studio. She wanted to run around and play in the park. Will couldn't blame her.

The three stood in the Pub's back entrance near the alleyway.

"Yeah, that's what you said," Will quietly retorted.

Paul frowned.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Paul questioned. "I don't want to force you into anything."

"I-I don't know what I want," Will admitted. "It might be nice to get out of Salem though. Like you said, the article is going to break soon and I won't want to deal with it all. And Ari wants to go, so," Will shrugged.

"It's whatever you want," Paul reassured Will. "I'll support you with anything."

It was moments like this, phrases like this that confused Will. He knew Paul thought of Will as more than a friend. But he was so nice and understanding throughout all this. He was there for Will, encouraging Will. He only wanted what was best. It was confusing for Will especially at a time like this.

Still, Will felt like Paul wanted more out of the situation than Will could give. Will knew he should tell Paul to back off. Remind Paul that Will couldn't give him what he wanted. A selfish part of Will didn't want to though. He reveled in Paul's praise and affection.

' _Paul makes me feel good,'_ Will realized. _'Even though I know he shouldn't.'_

"Hey," Paul gently smiled. He knew he was coming on strong. Knew he couldn't push too far. "It's okay."

Paul cupped Will's cheek. His thumb brushed across Will's cheekbone and over the shell of his ear.

"You shouldn't do that," Will whispered. He didn't move away or reject the touch though.

"I know," Paul sighed.

Paul took his hand away slowly. He reached out to touch the back of Ari's head before nodding at Will.

"Call me if you need me?" Paul requested.

Will nodded. "You know I will."

"I'll see if I can find a flight for us," Paul said one last time. "You work on you and decide what you want."

"Deal," Will confirmed.

"Play," Ari squirmed and whined.

"We're going," Will promised. "Bye, Paul."

"Bye," Paul held his hand up in a wave.

Paul watched as Will and Ari walked down the alleyway. Will walked past a man leaning against a wall, phone held in front of his face.

As the two blondes disappeared out of sight, Paul turned and went back inside.

Paul never noticed the man had been sneaking photos the entire time Paul was outside.

* * *

Will observed Ari going down the slide. She dusted off a light coating of snow and ran back up the stairs.

Will clutched his phone in his hand. He wanted to call Sonny so bad. It was so hard walking by him that morning on the couch. Will wanted to talk to his husband but he couldn't. Missing Sonny was nothing compared to the pain he felt.

It was a strange feeling really, wanting his husband so close and yet not wanting him near at all.

Instead of calling Sonny, Will phoned his mother.

"Hey," Sami greeted, tone unusually soft. "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible," Will honestly answered. He crossed his arms over his stomach. "It feels like I'm going to be like this forever."

"I know it does," Sami agreed. "It's going to take a long time for you to feel right again."

"I hate this," Will admitted.

"I do too," Sami huffed. "No parent wants to see their child hurting. I know in particular how hard this is."

"How did you do it, Mom?" Will asked. "How could you ever forgive EJ?"

Sami inhaled and exhaled loudly. She rubbed her forehead.

"Well," Sami finally got out. "I suppose because I knew he still loved me. He might have done what he did but I was still the one he loved. I'm the only one he's ever loved that way."

"Oh," Will whimpered. He didn't know that. He didn't know if Sonny loved only him or not.

"It didn't happen right away," Sami reminded Will. "Actually, I'm still pretty pissed about it even if he is dead. It gets better though, eventually. Stops hurting as much."

"How?" Will desperately wondered. "I can't see past this. I can't stop hurting. I can't feel anything else."

"Have you been angry yet?" Sami questioned. She knew that was an important step. If Will could get past the unbearable pain and focus on his anger, Will would move on faster.

"Not really," Will said. "I try. I was earlier with Paul but," Will cut himself off. "My hurt keeps creeping back up."

"With Paul?" Sami lifted her eyebrows. "You saw him again after what happened?"

"Yeah," Will confirmed. "I'm still working on the article."

"How many times have you seen him?" Sami demanded. Alarm bells were ringing in her head.

"Well, Paul's who I stayed with when I found out," Will confessed.

"Stayed with how?" Sami narrowed her eyes.

"He slept on the couch, Mom," Will shook his head. "There's nothing like that happening."

Will thought back to the moment he left; the gentle way Paul touched him.

"Are you sure?" Sami pressed. She didn't trust this Paul guy or his intentions.

"I think so," Will amended. "Paul's been supportive in this, Mom. He's really been there for me. I know that it looks bad but it isn't like that. He knows how I feel about Sonny. He just wants to help."

' _Help himself, maybe,'_ Sami thought.

"If you trust him," Sami said instead.

"I do," Will told her. "Paul isn't going to do anything. Actually, he wants me to go visit you."

"What?" Sami wrinkled her forehead.

"He said it would be a good idea since the article is coming out soon," Will revealed. "There will be a lot of press hounding the both of us. He thought it would be a good time to clear my head, really think about everything."

"That's kind of sweet," Sami decided. "And what I was going to suggest myself."

"Really?" Will asked.

"Of course," Sami stated. "You can't begin to heal until you get your head on straight. That isn't going to happen in Salem."

"Paul wants us all to leave soon," Will offered.

"Wait," Sami requested, voice lowering. "Paul is going with you?"

"He needs to stay away from the press too," Will pointed out. "I think he wants to meet you too."

"Uh huh," Sami rolled her eyes. "Or he wants to be around you and convince you to leave Sonny for him."

"Paul isn't like that," Will argued. "He wants to help. He even told me that I should go back to Sonny when I first found out what he did."

"Really?" Sami asked disbelievingly.

"He did," Will maintained. "That's why I went back home that first night, because of Paul."

"And now he's convincing you to go to the other side of the country to get away," Sami pointed out. "That's quite the turn around."

"That was before I found out the details," Will argued. "Things changed."

"Did they change for you too?" Sami wondered.

"I don't know," Will replied. "No, yes, I don't know. All I know is I want to be with Sonny and at the same time I never want to look at him again. I-I can't be near him and I can't not be near him."

Sami closed her eyes and pressed her lips together.

"How big is this story going to be?" Sami asked. "Who the hell is this Paul guy?"

Will knew he wasn't allowed to say.

' _But I doubt Paul would care,'_ Will realized _. 'Not if he's going to my mother's house.'_

' _The article is coming out soon anyway, what does it matter?'_

"You remember in high school when EJ bought me a baseball jersey?" Will grilled.

"Yeah," Sami made a weird face. "With that player on the back, the popular guy. What's his name again? Something with an N?"

"Narita," Will told her. "Paul Narita."

"You're interviewing the baseball guy?" Sami demanded. "The one you were obsessed with?"

"I wasn't obsessed," Will defended. "I just liked him."

"Yeah, right," Sami looked up at the ceiling. "Well, now everything makes sense."

"What makes sense?" Will queried. He waved to Ari when she moved to the swings.

"Your behavior," Sami clarified. "Your celebrity crush wants you. No wonder you can't stay away."

"That is not it at all," Will denied. "It doesn't matter to me that he's famous. He's a nice guy and a good friend."

"Friend, mmm hmm, sure," Sami replied. "Friendship is the last thing on his mind."

"Mom," Will groaned. "I am trying to deal with my husband using me as a placeholder our entire relationship. Can you not?"

"You're hurting right now and the man is trying to get you to run away with him," Sami stated.

When Will didn't reply, Sami sighed. "So, you're coming to visit?"

"I guess so," Will responded.

"You don't actually sound too excited about it," Sami realized.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea," Will sighed. "But Paul thinks the media coverage is going to get bad and he doesn't want me dealing with that on top of everything else."

"Have you talked to Sonny about this?" Sami wondered.

"No," Will admitted. "I haven't talked to Sonny at all today. I've been avoiding him, really."

"Will," Sami closed her eyes. "You can't just leave him in Salem."

"I know that," Will maintained. "I would never just up and leave without at least talking to him. I just can't, I can't talk to him, not now."

"Alright," Sami appeased. "But you need to talk to him at some point before you make a decision."

"Okay," Will whispered. "I-I'll do my best."

* * *

Adrienne pressed a cup of coffee against Sonny's hand.

"You need to find a way to tell Will that you're willing to do whatever he needs," Adrienne suggested. "Not just once, repeatedly. Over and over until he believes you. That's when you'll be able to start earning his trust back."

Sonny nodded.

"Look," Adrienne placed her hand on Sonny's shoulder. "I've also been in your shoes right now. So, I'm telling you this from both places. It takes time, effort, it's going to hurt. But you have to know with absolute certainty that this is what you want."

"It is," Sonny told her.

"Are you sure?" Adrienne pressed. "Is this a onetime thing or are you going to be tempted again?"

Sonny turned to stare at his mother incredulously, furious.

"How could you ask me that?" Sonny hissed. "I-I don't want anyone else. I only want Will. I want my husband."

"But you cheated on him," Adrienne pointed out. She didn't mean to be so harsh but it was necessary. Sonny had to see the reality of his situation. She had to push him to make sure that this was really what he wanted.

"I know that," Sonny grumbled. "Do you think I'm proud of it?"

"No," Adrienne replied. "But you need to make sure you aren't going to make that mistake again. If Will ignores you or goes away on business again," Adrienne continued. "What are you going to do?"

Sonny held his mug in his hands tightly.

"If another ex or another friend like Brent shows up," Adrienne added. "Are you going to jump into his bed? If Brian came back to town, if some attractive stranger comes up to you at the club, are you going to follow him into the bathroom? If-,"

"Stop it!" Sonny screamed. He slammed his mug down on a side table, coffee spilling over the sides. He started pacing. "I'm not going to do any of those things. What kind of person do you think I am?"

"I think you're my son," Adrienne confessed. "And that you're more like your father and I than I would like. But you need to know that those questions are going to go through Will's head."

Sonny stopped, arms crossed.

"Every time you walk past an attractive man," Adrienne told Sonny. "Will's going to step closer to you, wondering if you want him, comparing himself to him," Adrienne sighed. "Every time you're late, that's all Will's going to think about. What you're doing and who you're with."

Sonny pressed his lips together. He didn't want to think about this, the reality of what he did, the lasting consequences. But it was unavoidable.

"Will and you are never going to heal," Adrienne confided. "Unless you realize the gravity of the situation. And the amount of work and dedication this is going to take."

"I can do this," Sonny insisted. "I want to do this."

A set of keys jingled outside.

Adrienne glanced towards the opening door. Will, with Ari passed out in his arms, stepped into the apartment.

Sonny, unaware, continued opening up to his mom.

"I have to, Mom," Sonny confessed. "I'll do whatever it takes to show Will that I love him."

Will stood perfectly still. He didn't know what he just walked in on but he knew he needed to hear it.

"I can't lose him," Sonny's voice cracked. "I love him."

"I know you do," Adrienne looked over towards Will. "I know."

Sonny looked towards the door. A strangled whimper left his throat once he noticed Will.

Will and Sonny simply stared at each other. Neither said a single word.

Adrienne, noticing the situation, stood up off the couch.

"Here," Adrienne held her arms out towards Will. "I'll put Ari in bed."

"Okay," Will nodded. "Careful," Will reflexively said when Adrienne grabbed Ari.

"I've got her," Adrienne reassured Will. "It'll be okay," Adrienne whispered so Sonny wouldn't be able to hear. "Just talk to him."

Will imperceptively nodded.

Sonny wiped his hands on his thighs, nervous. He didn't make any move toward Will. His mother's words rang through his head.

' _I need to show Will this is all on his terms,'_ Sonny decided _. 'Whatever he needs, I'll give him.'_

Will couldn't stay still. His arms wrapped across his stomach before moving to hold his elbows. Unconsciously, his shoulders hunched forward, stomaching moving inward.

Will didn't know what to say. He didn't know if he should mention the trip or the article. Tell Sonny about Ari almost getting across the monkey bars by herself. Or how Kayla was going to hold interviews next week for some new servers. Or how badly he missed Sonny. Missed touching Sonny, kissing him.

' _God, I even missed his snoring last night,'_ Will realized.

Instead, Will simply said, "Hi."

Sonny hadn't heard anything so beautiful in a long time.

"Hi," Sonny licked his lips, suddenly teary-eyed.

Before Will could stop himself, he whispered, "I miss you."

"I'm right here," Sonny responded. "I'm not going anywhere."

"It feels like you're far away," Will admitted.

"I've been waiting for you," Sonny swallowed. "I'd wait for you forever."

Will closed his eyes.

"From the moment I met you," Sonny continued. He had to plead his case at least a bit while Will was willing to listen. "I waited. Waited for you to figure out yourself, waited for you to be ready for me. Waited for you to marry me."

"Because _he_ said no," Will shook his head.

"No, Will," Sonny denied. "I, you said no and I would have waited forever. He said no and it was over."

"You left," Will argued. "And you never got over-," Will stopped, lips trembling. "You latched onto me because I was there."

"That's not it," Sonny repudiated. "I had friends. I slept with other guys. I could have tried to be with anyone else. I wanted you. It didn't matter how long it took, I would have waited forever."

"Then why?" Will bit his lip. "What did I do? Why wasn't I enough?"

"You are enough," Sonny promised. "That wasn't, that wasn't why."

"Then what?" Will pressed. "I need to know, Sonny. Because I keep thinking about it. Over and over and all I can come up with is me."

"It was never you," Sonny maintained. "It was always me. I held onto my feelings for too long. And when-," Sonny took a deep breath. "When I couldn't be around you, I was tempted by my old life. The one I had before I met you."

Will turned away from Sonny.

"I realized as soon as I came back home that I needed you," Sonny admitted. "Everything else was just, just physical. It didn't mean anything."

"But you wanted it to," Will stated in a bland voice. "You wanted it to be something. That's why you went. You loved him, you wanted to marry him. You, you spent that weekend with him because you wanted that feeling back. So, don't lie and tell me that it didn't mean anything. It had to have meant something."

"Why?" Sonny questioned. "Why does it have to mean anything?"

"B-because," Will answered. "I can't allow myself to believe you threw me away for something that didn't mean anything."

"I didn't throw you away," Sonny insisted. "I didn't."

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Will wondered, disregarding Sonny. "Have, have you seen him since? Are you still seeing him?"

"I," Sonny focused on the first question. "I don't know if I was going to tell you. I wanted to but I don't know."

Sonny sniffed, shifting uncomfortably.

"I've seen him twice," Sonny confessed. "Once to make sure he knew we were done."

"Did, where did you see him?" Will asked.

"At the club," Sonny explained. "I wanted it to be public. I told him it was over and he agreed."

"Then why did you see him again?" Will frowned. "What did you do?"

"I thought," Sonny frowned. "I thought he had seen you. I thought, I don't know what I thought. But I told him to stay away from you."

"Where would he have seen me?" Will shook his head. His skin crawled just imagining talking to the man.

"At the pub," Sonny sighed. "My mom thought she saw you together."

"Your mom knew?" Will's face crumpled.

"Not everything," Sonny said. "She knew he was in town. She wanted me to tell you he was here. But she didn't know what I did."

Will thought of Adrienne knowing about Sonny's ex. If Adrienne saw him at the pub that meant Will most likely did too.

' _Which one was he?'_ Will wondered. He tried to go over every stranger he had seen in the pub over the past few weeks. He wanted to know what this ex looked like.

' _Better than me,'_ Will assumed. _'Older, smarter, better.'_

"Was he the only one?" Will asked quietly. "Or were there more?"

"He was the only one," Sonny promised, shamefaced.

' _I did this to Will. I made him question everything. I did it all.'_

"Oh," Will replied. He didn't know if he trusted that answer. Didn't know if he could trust Sonny ever again.

Adrienne walked out of Ari's room quietly. She noticed the tension in the room and didn't want to interrupt.

"I'll just get my purse and coat," Adrienne said.

"No," Will suddenly spat out, desperate. "Please, don't go."

"Um," Adrienne looked over towards Sonny for approval.

Will didn't want to be alone with Sonny. He didn't trust himself alone. He didn't know what would happen. He could do something stupid like yell at him.

' _Or forgive him,'_ Will realized.

Will wasn't ready for either situation.

"Okay," Adrienne replied after seeing Sonny nod. "Why don't I make you boys something for dinner?"

Will followed Adrienne into their small kitchen.

"Oh," Adrienne looked over her shoulder to see Will standing there.

"Sorry," Will mumbled although he didn't move away.

Sonny, realizing his conversation with Will was over, pulled out his phone. He needed to call and check on the club.

"I'll be right back," Sonny said. He walked into the bedroom so he wouldn't disturb anyone.

Finally alone, Adrienne gave Will an once-over. "You don't look so good, sweetie."

"I don't feel that good," Will admitted. He couldn't stop from voicing his thoughts. "Is that why Sonny didn't want me?"

Adrienne put down the pan she just pulled out.

"Will, that's ridiculous," Adrienne huffed. "You're extremely handsome and Sonny is completely attracted to you."

Will shook his head and closed his eyes. He didn't know why he was confiding in Adrienne. She never liked him. Will couldn't figure out why he was opening up to a woman that would just turn around and use his vulnerability against him.

"I'm stupid and plain and Sonny wanted someone better," Will argued.

"Stop talking like that," Adrienne pleaded. "It's not true."

Will mumbled something that sounded like ugly.

"No," Adrienne put her hands on Will's shoulders, wanting to shake him. "You are not any of those things, Will. I know my son. And I have never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you."

"Did you know?" Will finally opened his big, watery eyes. "Did you know Sonny wasn't over him?"

"What are you talking about?" Adrienne questioned, letting Will go.

"Is that why you always wanted me away from him?" Will asked. He felt realization dawning on him. "Because you knew Sonny didn't really love me."

Adrienne blinked several times. No, that wasn't it. That wasn't why she wanted her son away from Will Horton. Maybe when Sonny first moved to Salem she worried. Her son, the great adventurer, was suddenly settling down in a small town. Adrienne knew it was only because of what happened with Paul. That Sonny was so hurt he ran as far as he could away from Paul until the only place left to run was Salem.

' _But I never worried about Sonny not loving Will,'_ Adrienne knew. _'I wanted Will away from Sonny entirely because of Will. And there's no way I can tell him that.'_

Adrienne looked into Will's shattered eyes. She couldn't add to that pain.

"Yes," Adrienne lied. "That's why I tried to keep Sonny away."

"Oh," Will licked his dry lips. "Thank you, for trying to help."

Adrienne felt her own eyes sting as she turned away.

Now, she understood just how easy it was for Sonny to lie to protect Will.

* * *

Sonny poked his head into Ari's bedroom. He went inside under the guise of checking on her but that wasn't it. Not really.

Sonny couldn't handle the stifling awkwardness in the other room. Will wouldn't look at Sonny. He stayed close to Adrienne's side.

' _And Mom doesn't care,'_ Sonny knew. _'Mom's helping Will do anything he can to not talk to me.'_

Sonny wanted to be annoyed with his mother. He knew, though, that she was simply helping Will.

' _All these years I've wanted them to get along,_ ' Sonny almost laughed. _'And all that needed to happen was for me to completely destroy Will.'_

Sonny stepped up to Ari's crib, gripping the bars. He watched Ari's tiny chest rise and fall with each steady breath she took. He observed the bow to Ari's pink little lips, the rounded cheeks. Every time Sonny looked at Ari he saw Will.

' _I didn't just cheat on Will,'_ Sonny realized. _'I cheated on Ari too. I threw them both away.'_

Sonny didn't know what was wrong with him, then or now. After a few tense minutes with Will and his mother, he left.

' _I promised my mom I could handle it. I promised Will I would wait forever. I couldn't even go thirty minutes before needing a break.'_

Ari turned in her sleep, pretty eyes blinking open.

Sonny's heart stuttered.

Ari saw Sonny and smiled, holding out her arms.

Sonny lifted Ari against his chest.

"Never again," Sonny vowed. "I'll never hurt you or Daddy. I promise."

* * *

Dinner was an uncomfortable affair. Adrienne didn't seem to know what to say. Sonny didn't know if he was allowed to help Will feed Ari. All while Will wouldn't look at anyone but Ari.

Thankfully, Arianna seemed oblivious. She smacked her hands on her highchair tray. She giggled and laughed joyfully, getting mashed potatoes everywhere.

Under Sonny and Adrienne's watchful eyes, Will laughed openly. His face brightened, eyes sparkling. Without meaning to, Will turned to Sonny, smile on his face.

Sonny gasped. He hadn't seen that look on Will's face in so long.

That was when Sonny knew there was still hope. No matter how hard he had to work, no matter the sacrifice. Sonny wasn't giving up until he had his husband back.

* * *

Will stood next to Adrienne at the door.

"Thanks for staying," Will told her. His eyes stayed on the floor. "I know it wasn't fair to you."

"It was no trouble," Adrienne insisted. She reached out and pushed Will's chin up. "Things won't always feel this way. They'll get better."

"That's what my mom said," Will responded.

"Well, for once in my life," Adrienne smiled. "I agree with Sami."

"This is the part where she would say she's always right," Will half-heartedly joked.

"Get some rest, Will," Adrienne ordered.

"Okay," Will nodded.

Will waited until he saw Adrienne walk into her car before closing the door.

Will watched as a drowsy Arianna toddled towards him.

"Are you sleepy already, princess?" Will questioned.

"No sleep," Ari pouted around a yawn.

"Sorry, baby girl," Will lifted her into his arms. "It's time for a bath and then to bed."

Will walked past Sonny, purposely ignoring him.

"No," Ari reached out her hands for Sonny. "Need."

Will swallowed painfully.

Sonny tried not to react. He needed to do everything at Will's pace.

"You heard her," Will said uncomfortably.

Sonny eagerly followed Will and Ari into the bathroom.

Will and Sonny worked in a well-rehearsed unison. Sonny turned on the tap, filling the tub with water and bubbles. While Will took off Ari's clothes and ran a comb through her tangled hair.

"What's this?" Will poked at Ari's stomach.

Ari giggled, "T'mmy!"

"That's right," Will nodded encouragingly. "That's your cute little tummy."

Before Ari knew what was happening, Will reached forward and blew a raspberry on her bare stomach.

Ari shrieked while squirming and giggling.

Sonny wanted to tickle her but didn't know how Will would react.

Will, noticing Sonny's hesitation, composed himself.

"She's your daughter too," Will stated under his breath. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"I-I don't want to do anything to upset you," Sonny offered.

"You don't need permission to touch her," Will urged. "I-you know-I wouldn't take you away from her."

Sonny nodded. He grabbed Ari and helped her into the tub. He watched as Will carefully washed Ari's hair and body.

After she was all clean, Ari played with her toys.

"I love her, you know," Sonny told Will. "I'd do anything for her."

"I know," Will replied without hesitation.

"I'd do anything for you too," Sonny added. Daringly, Sonny reached out to hold Will's hand.

Will looked down at Sonny's hand over his. Sonny's skin had always been darker, tanner. Will always felt safe in theoe hands.

But he didn't now.

Will pulled his hand away. Despite what he wanted, all Will could picture was Sonny's hands on someone else.

' _Were they as soft, as loving? Did they tightly grip his skin?'_ Will wondered, lower lip wobbling. _'Did Sonny let his ex run his hands through his hair the way I do?'_

Will looked around the bathroom.

' _Did they take a shower together, a bath?'_ Will couldn't stop the thoughts from overwhelming him now. _'A weekend is a long time. They probably did everything, over and over.'_

Sonny didn't know what to do to help Will. He could see Will crumbling before him.

Sonny said the only thing he could think.

"I love you, Will," Sonny declared. "I really love you."

Will wanted to believe that. He wanted this all to be some awful, horrible mistake.

It wasn't. This was Will's new reality.

* * *

After Ari was fast asleep, Will and Sonny both awkwardly stood in the front room. Neither knew what to say.

"Are," Sonny cleared his throat and tried again. "Are you still working on your article?"

"No," Will said. He was thankful for the relative normality. "I sent the final draft to Zoe today. It should be published soon."

"I can't wait to read it," Sonny told Will with a small smile.

"You never seem to like my writing though," Will pointed out quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Sonny frowned. "I love your writing."

"You love it until someone says they don't like it," Will shook his head. "Then you change your tune and don't like it at all."

"That's not true," Sonny argued.

"Fine, you just let everyone around you trash it and me," Will shrugged.

"I-I know there's a lot of things I need to work on, that I will work on. But I can guarantee that whatever you write I'm going to love. You've been working on it for so long," Sonny said.

"I want to go to bed," Will ignored Sonny's response. He couldn't deal with that now. He didn't want to deal with it now.

"Oh, okay," Sonny sighed. He tried not to be too disappointed Will was done talking. "I'll just stay out here again."

"Right," Will mumbled.

If Will was being honest, he would say he didn't want that. He didn't want Sonny to sleep on the couch. Unfortunately, Will didn't think he could handle being in the same bed as Sonny either. Will would spend the whole time wondering if Sonny really wanted to be there with him or if he was picturing someone else.

' _If I make him stay on the couch, if I ignore him, will he go out and find someone else to sleep with?'_ Will wondered. He didn't want to think so poorly of Sonny but he couldn't help it. Not after everything.

Will's fingers shook with his want to reach out and touch Sonny. But all Will could imagine was someone else's hands on Sonny. Sonny's hands on someone else, forgetting Will with every glance, every kiss.

"Night," Will choked out before turning away.

Inside the bedroom was almost just as bad as seeing Sonny. Sonny's presence surrounded him, his little touches everywhere. Will couldn't even lay in bed without Sonny's scent overwhelming him, pulling him in all different directions.

' _After an entire weekend, I'm sure his scent was all over someone else's sheets,_ ' Will thought with a sob.

Will needed to be somewhere that didn't remind him of Sonny. He needed somewhere to clear his head. Paul was right.

Will's decision was made. He had to get out of Salem.

* * *

Author's note:

Hope everyone is still following along.

Thanks for reading!


	22. Chapter 22

Sonny placed a sippy cup of juice in front of Ari and a cup of coffee next to Will. Neither had asked for anything, Sonny just wanted to do something, anything for Will to acknowledge him.

Will woke and dressed Ari all without looking at Sonny. It was almost as bad as not having Will around at all. At least then Sonny didn't know Will was purposely ignoring him.

"I need to go check on the club today," Sonny revealed.

Will kept his eyes on his cereal. He didn't want to react.

Sonny's face fell.

"I, um, you and Ari could come by for lunch, if you want," Sonny suggested, hope infused in his tone.

Will didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. He had made his decision.

' _I can't think clearly here,'_ Will knew. _'I need just a few days away. Nothing good can come of me staying here.'_

Only, Will didn't know how to tell Sonny that. How does anyone tell their husband they can't be around him?

Despite all that Sonny had done, Will didn't want to hurt him.

"Please, Will," Sonny pleaded. "Please talk to me."

"I don't know what to say," Will whispered. "I don't know how to talk to you."

"We can learn again together," Sonny insisted. "I know we can, if we try."

"I-I can't do that now," Will closed his eyes. "I can't stop picturing it, thinking about it. Every time I hear your voice…," Will shook his head.

"Then I'll stay home," Sonny offered. "I'll find us a therapist. I'll do whatever it takes."

Will shook his head once more. He took a deep breath, slowly exhaling.

"I think," Will paused. "I think I need to get away for a while."

Sonny's heart stopped.

"No," Sonny breathed.

"I-I can't think here," Will explained. "I can't breathe. I-I need to clear my head before deciding anything."

"You can't leave me," Sonny begged.

"It's not forever," Will defended. "Just for a few days to see my mom."

' _Oh god,'_ Sonny hadn't thought about Sami at all. _'She's going to kill me. She's going to literally kill me.'_

All Sonny could think about was Sami's infamous behavior.

' _She's going to murder me,'_ Sonny knew. _'Or convince Will to never come back to Salem.'_

"Please, don't go," Sonny repeated.

"I need to," Will stated. "With everything that's happening and the article soon, I can't deal with it."

"Are you going to talk to me?" Sonny questioned. "If you leave?"

"I-I don't know," Will answered. "I'll make sure you talk with Ari, somehow. I wouldn't keep you two apart."

"How, how can we work on things if we aren't together?" Sonny begged.

"I-I don't know if I want to work on things," Will whimpered.

"Oh," Sonny responded blankly, heart stuttering.

"I love you," Will admitted. "But right now it hurts too much. Everything hurts. Looking at you, thinking about you. I can't ever heal from that if I still feel this way."

"But if you love me," Sonny argued weakly.

"You hurt me," Will firmly responded. "I need to do this, Sonny."

"Okay," Sonny sighed. "I said I'd do whatever you need. If-if this is what you want, I'll support you. Not, not that I have any choice."

"Thank you," Will said.

"Just, if you do go," Sonny urged. "Please, don't shut me out. I love you."

"That's the problem, Sonny," Will stood up. He moved towards the kitchen. "I don't know if I believe you anymore when you say that."

* * *

 _Ring Ring Ring_

Paul groaned awake. He flopped his arm towards the nightstand, needing to shut up his stupid phone. It woke him from a beautiful dream. Strange, but beautiful.

Will was in it, of course. The details were escaping Paul but he was fairly certain Will was a mermaid. Paul might have been a human.

Now, Paul had the sudden urge to watch _The Little Mermaid_.

' _Weird,'_ Paul thought as he looked at his phone.

The name Zoe flashed across the screen.

"What?" Paul grunted instead of answering. He didn't take too kindly to waking up so early.

Zoe frowned at the gruff tone.

"I just thought you might want to know your article is already published," Zoe proudly announced.

"Already?" Paul questioned. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He thought he would have had at least one more day to plan everything.

"Of course," Zoe responded. "I couldn't sit on such a hot bit of news. It could have leaked somehow. Anyway," Zoe continued. "It's up online. A hard copy will print at the end of the week."

"Okay, thanks," Paul replied. He did appreciate the heads up. He didn't want to be taken by surprise.

Paul hoped to already be out of Salem by the time the news broke. He had spoken with his agent about the news. Of course, she felt horrified. But at least she was prepared. Any and all statements would be coming through her.

"You're welcome," Zoe cooed. "I'll be sure to keep in touch."

"Yeah, sure," Paul rolled his eyes. "Goodbye, Zoe."

Paul stretched his arms over his head, joints popping. He felt a tight pulling sensation in his shoulder but it wasn't too bad. Once he felt more awake, Paul dialed Will's number.

"Hi," Will answered in a low, meek voice.

"What's wrong?" Paul instantly questioned. His good mood from before vanished just hearing Will's tone.

"Usual," Will replied.

"Well," Paul tried to distract Will. "The article is up online. That's good, isn't it?"

"Already?" Will frowned.

"Yeah," Paul confirmed. "I haven't looked yet but I will. I'll have to send a link to my mother and grandfather."

"I hope they like it," Will stated. "But, um, I want to leave, now."

"You do?" Paul reached for his IPad, ready to find a flight. "I thought you were still thinking about it."

"I did," Will said. "And I can't be here anymore. I-I want to leave."

"Okay," Paul agreed. "Whatever you want, anything you want."

"Please, Paul," Will sighed. "Just take me away from here."

"I'll take care of everything," Paul promised. "Let me make the arrangements and I'll call you back. Pack whatever you need or, or don't. I'll just buy you and Ari whatever you want."

"Don't be stupid," Will rolled his eyes. "I can pack a few bags. Just, hurry, please."

As Paul spoke with an airline, it hit him.

' _I have to get Will out of here before Sonny reads that article.'_

* * *

Will held up an outfit for Ari to see.

"Do you want to bring this one?" Will asked her.

Ari shook her head, long hair whipping across her face.

"Guess not," Will put the outfit back in the drawer.

Will shoved a handful of socks into Ari's little suitcase and a few more shirt. He threw in two pairs of shoes and the last of her diapers before zipping it closed.

"Ari," Will called her over.

Ari, stuffed bear in her arms, plopped on Will's lap.

"You and I are going to go on a little trip," Will told Ari. He looked at her messy hair before sighing. He started to fix the braid, pulling it tighter.

"Grammy?" Ari grinned.

"Yep," Will nodded. "You, Daddy, Mr. Bear," Will poked the toy in the stomach. "And Paul."

"Daddy'Son?" Ari wondered.

Will tied off her hair and took her hand.

"Daddy Sonny is staying here," Will explained. "Just like when we went before, remember? And you saw Sydney, Allie, and Johnny all the time. It'll be like that."

"Oh," Ari blinked before smiling again.

"Daddy needs to get away from Salem for a while," Will said. "But I'll make sure you get to talk with Sonny."

Ari nodded, squirming out of Will's lap and towards her toys.

' _You're doing the right thing,_ ' Will told himself. _'Right now, I can't focus on anything but this. I need to take a few days, clear my head, and then I can start to move on.'_

' _Sonny said he understands,'_ Will recalled.

Will moved into his own bedroom. He kept his eyes on the floor. He didn't want to see any pictures, any mementos that would remind him of Sonny.

Will grabbed his own suitcase out of the closet and threw it on the bed. He tossed shirts and pants into it, barely paying any attention to what he grabbed.

Will was so lost in his concentration, he banged into his dresser. The plastic case Will put the baseball Sonny gave him in fell over, catching Will's attention. Will righted the baseball until it showed off Paul's name.

Will wondered if he should do something about Paul. He wondered if he was using Paul, leeching off his comfort and generosity.

Will knew he felt something for Paul although he didn't know what. Something that caused Will to turn to Paul, wanted Paul nearby. He didn't know if it was love or lust or something between the two.

' _Paul's the only one that's been there for me,_ ' Will thought. _'He hasn't asked me for anything, he's trusted me. He encourages me and builds me up.'_

' _He's probably my best friend,'_ Will realized. _'As sad as that is. No one else has been around me since I came back from LA.'_

Will didn't know what Paul expected to happen during this trip, if he wanted more than Will could offer or not. That wasn't going to deter Will though. Will trusted Paul.

' _Paul won't do anything to hurt me.'_

* * *

Sonny placed his elbows on his desk, head in his hands. He had been working nonstop since he arrived at the club. It was all he could do to keep from going crazy.

Sonny only stopped working when his stomach growled. Slinking out into the club, Sonny ordered something from the kitchen. He walked behind the bar to count the register while he waited for his lunch.

There were a handful of customers inside which made Sonny happy. At least he didn't have to worry about the club being dead during lunch time anymore. Only one customer sat at the bar. Sonny thought he looked vaguely familiar but couldn't quite place him.

Sonny counted out the register, pleased with the amount they had made that morning. Sadly, that was the only good thing in Sonny's life right now.

' _And whose fault is that?'_ Sonny thought.

Sonny took the money to his office and locked it up. By the time he came back, Sonny's food was ready.

Sonny picked at his food while sitting at the bar. He wanted to call Will, text him, anything. Sonny was too afraid to do it. He was too scared that Will would ignore him, that he had already left town.

' _He's going to leave and never come back,'_ Sonny thought. _'I'm going to lose him forever.'_

' _No, that isn't going to happen,_ ' Sonny decided. _'If he isn't back in a few days I'm going after him. I'll prove to him that I love him. I'll prove it.'_

The other man at the bar scrolled through his IPad with a chuckle.

Sonny, startling at the sound, turned to look at the man.

"Yeah, I bet it's a tell-all," Derrick, the bellboy from the Salem Inn, chortled.

Sonny tilted his head.

' _Where do I know this guy from?'_ Sonny wondered.

Derrick glanced at the man sitting near him. Once he placed the brunette, Derrick smirked.

"Sorry, bud," Derrick gestured towards his IPad. "I think you were replaced a long time ago."

"Excuse me?" Sonny wrinkled his nose in confusion.

"I'm pretty pissed I didn't make a move sooner," Derrick admitted. He moved barstools until he was sitting next to Sonny. "You'll just have to tell me how good it was."

"What are you talking about?" Sonny sat up straight. He felt certain he didn't want to know.

"Come on, dude," Derrick rolled his eye. "I'm talking about your wild weekend at the Salem Inn."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sonny swallowed heavily. He stood up and grabbed his plate of food. He wasn't so hungry now.

"I got stuck changing your sheets," Derrick leered. "And cleaning out the waste bins, I'm pretty sure I know exactly what you were up to."

"Stop talking," Sonny hissed.

"Although I guess it couldn't have been that memorable since he already moved on," Derrick commented.

Sonny moved behind the counter. He tried his best to ignore the man. Sonny knew he couldn't make a scene. He didn't want anyone to know what happened between him and Paul. It would embarrass and hurt Will too much.

"Actually," Derrick continued. If he noticed Sonny wasn't interested he didn't seem to care. "The new one is pretty hot. Has that whole oblivious, dumb blonde thing going on."

Derrick looked at his IPad screen again.

"Well," Derrick said. "You tell me what you think."

Derrick showed the article to Sonny. It showcased a series of photos of Paul ranging from childhood to now. Underneath that, was a small picture of Will, marking him as the author.

Sonny, fork half-way to his mouth, paused when he saw Will's smiling face.

' _No, no, god, no!'_

* * *

Will grabbed Ari's hand as he walked out of the local jail. As soon as he finished packing, Will realized he had forgotten something important.

Will couldn't take Ari away from home without talking with Gabi first. Well, technically Will could do whatever he wanted with Ari, but he wouldn't. Despite being locked up, Will wanted Gabi to be a part of Ari's life in any way she could.

During their short visit, Will explained to Gabi he was going on a trip to visit his mom and siblings. He didn't feel comfortable telling Gabi the reason why. He didn't want anyone to know Sonny cheated on him.

Gabi, thankfully, didn't ask any questions. She knew how much Will's siblings meant to him and how hard it was that they lived so far away. Will only felt a tiny amount of guilt that he wasn't being completely honest.

While walking through the park back to the apartment, Will noticed he was getting some strange looks. At first, Will dismissed it. The article just came out; maybe people were curious about his private interviews with _the_ Paul Narita.

The longer he walked though, the odder the looks became. Uncomfortable, Will hurried back.

' _Paul was right,'_ Will knew. _'The publicity from this article is going to be too much.'_

* * *

Will placed the suitcases near the door. He was thankful that Ari fell asleep on the walk home. Paul should be there any minute now to take them away. Will knew he should tell his dad and his grandparents where he was going.

' _I'm just afraid they'll ask too many questions,'_ Will thought. _'Or try to talk me out of it.'_

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"That must be Paul," Will said out loud.

Nervously, Will swung the door open.

It wasn't Paul.

* * *

Sonny dropped his fork. It spluttered against his plate, spreading food everywhere. He reached out and plucked the IPad from the man.

"No, no, no," Sonny stated. "This can't be happening."

"It's not that big of a deal," Derrick gave Sonny a strange look. "I mean, you haven't even seen the guy in forever."

"No, that's not, ugh," Sonny groaned and put his head in his hands.

' _Oh, god,'_ Sonny realized. _'Will said he got close to someone at work. That he kissed Will. It was Paul.'_

Sonny hadn't given much thought to the man that kissed Will. It didn't seem to matter in light of his own betrayal. Now, it mattered.

' _It was Paul,'_ Sonny knew. _'It has to be Paul.'_

Derrick took his IPad back. He thought the man was overreacting. Who cared if Paul hooked up with someone else? It wasn't the end of the world.

Derrick, seconds away from locking his IPad, got a twitter notification.

' _Thirty followers just liked a photo,'_ Derrick read. He clicked on the link.

"Oh man," Derrick laughed again. "And here I thought Paul only fucked around at the Inn."

Sonny looked up, hands over his face as Derrick showed him the screen.

There, for everyone to see, were skillfully taken paparazzi pictures. Pictures of Paul with his arms wrapped tightly around Will, nose pressed into his hair. Paul, cupping Will's face, while standing near an alley. Will walking into the Brady Pub at night, slinking out again the next morning.

' _Will and my daughter,'_ Sonny glared. _'He brought our daughter around Paul?!'_

It took Sonny a few seconds to recognize the hallway they were standing in, the staircase behind them.

Without another word, Sonny stormed out of the club, shaking with rage.

* * *

"Dad?" Will's shoulders slumped in relief. He didn't know why he was so nervous to see Paul. He wanted to get away from Salem. He did.

"Will," Lucas shoved his way into the apartment. His lips were stern and straight. "Where's Arianna?"

"She's napping," Will replied. "What's wrong?"

As soon as Will finished, Lucas exploded.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" Lucas yelled.

Will jumped. He didn't expect the tone or the ire.

"Dad," Will frowned. "What are you-?"

"You lied to me," Lucas maintained. "I asked you and you lied. Now everyone knows how stupid you've been."

Will's face crumpled, taking a few steps back.

"What?" Will whispered.

"I can't believe you would do something so idiotic, Will," Lucas paced. "After everything in your childhood, how could you let this happen?"

"I didn't," Will shook his head.

Will didn't understand how his father could blame him for this.

' _Paul said it wasn't my fault,'_ Will felt his eyes watering _. 'Sonny said it wasn't my fault.'_

"Will," Lucas ranted. "What the hell were you thinking? You're supposed to be better than this!"

Will leaned against the front door near the suitcases.

Lucas, mouth open, stopped mid-sentence when he saw the suitcases.

"I can't belie- are you leaving?" Lucas demanded.

Will sniffed a few times before nodding.

"I wanted to see Mom," Will quietly responded.

"Of course, you do," Lucas snorted. "God, I spent half my life praying for you to not turn into your mother."

"Why are you saying this?" Will asked, fed up. He had heard enough.

Will felt bad enough as it is. He didn't need his father telling him how awful he was.

"Damnit, Will," Lucas groaned. "First, you slept with Paul and now you're skipping town with him."

"Wh-what?" Will spat out. "I never slept with Paul!"

"I saw you," Lucas reminded Will.

"He slept on the couch," Will stated firmly.

"Really?" Lucas shook his head in disbelief.

"I've never had sex with Paul Narita," Will maintained. "Why is that so hard for you to believe?"

"Because it's all over the internet," Lucas shouted. "Everyone's seen the pictures!"

"What pictures?" Will threw his hands in the air. "What are you talking about?"

Lucas pulled out his phone, angrily jabbing at the screen.

"These pictures," Lucas shoved the phone in Will's face.

Will scrolled through the pictures with a frown. Granted, the pictures did look intimate. But Will didn't understand how anyone could believe he was sleeping with Paul from them. Let alone his own father.

"So, I've hugged Paul a few times," Will handed the phone back. "What of it?"

"Yeah, right," Lucas rolled his eyes. "Look at the time stamps, Will. You spent the night with him!"

"It was innocent," Will defended.

"You brought your daughter there," Lucas continued, disregarding Will. "How could you screw up this bad?"

"I didn't do anything," Will stood his ground.

"You ruined everything with Sonny," Lucas crossed his arms. "I thought you were better than this, Will."

Will stared at Lucas for a moment before covering his mouth, stifling a sob.

Lucas sighed. He didn't mean to make Will cry but Will needed to see reason.

"Will," Lucas reached out for him.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Will cried. "Paul's just a friend. He was comforting me," Will turned away from his father. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"How do you explain staying with Paul then?" Lucas asked in a gentler tone.

"Because he's the only one that knows," Will wiped at his eyes.

"Knows what?" Lucas questioned. Somewhere along the way Lucas lost control of the conversation.

"Knows Sonny cheated on me," Will confessed.

* * *

 _Bang Bang Bang_

Paul turned towards the door.

' _I thought I told Will I'd pick him up,'_ Paul mused. _'But this'll save us time.'_

Paul greeted, "I thought we were-,"

Paul caught a glimpse of Sonny's murderous expression before getting punched in the face.

"What the fuck?" Paul stumbled back.

Sonny vibrated with anger. He shook his reddened fist, almost too infuriated to speak. He wanted to hit Paul again. Wanted to take out his frustration over everything out on Paul's stupid face.

"You don't know my husband?" Sonny mocked, eyebrow raised. "That's what you said the other day. I asked you," Sonny tried to control himself but it was difficult. "And you lied to me!"

"You wanna talk about lying?" Paul asked incredulously, hand on his jaw.

Sonny didn't hit him that hard. He didn't think there would be a bruise. But Paul was pissed.

"I didn't lie to you," Sonny responded.

"No," Paul cut him off. "You just lied to your husband, over and over and over again."

"Shut up!" Sonny screamed. "Did you sleep with him?"

"What?" Paul felt taken aback. He didn't expect that.

"I have been feeling like crap and you and he-," Sonny snarled. "God," Sonny paced. "You-he, how could this fucking happen?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Paul demanded. "I didn't sleep with Will."

"Don't," Sonny shoved his finger in Paul's face. "Don't say his name."

"What is wrong with you?" Paul shook his head and looked Sonny over.

Paul had never seen Sonny so out of control.

Sonny paced back and forth, head in his hands.

"Did you do this to hurt me? Get back at me? What?" Sonny rounded on Paul.

"What are you even-?" Paul tried.

"Why did you sleep with him, huh?" Sonny spat.

"Would you shut the hell up," Paul ordered. He looked down the hall in worry. "People downstairs can hear you."

"I don't care!" Sonny shouted.

"Well, Will does, you asshole," Paul growled. "Do you think he wants everyone hearing you spewing this crap?"

Now that Sonny had shut up, Paul got started.

"And you have some nerve," Paul glared at Sonny. "After what you did, how could you even think Will would cheat? You're the cheater-not him."

"I saw the pictures," Sonny stated.

"Pictures?" Paul asked.

"They're all over the internet," Sonny shouted. "You and my husband!"

Paul frowned, concentrating.

' _How could there be pictures?'_ Paul wondered.

Suddenly, the strange man that he thought looked familiar came crashing down on him. The man always seemed to linger wherever Paul went.

' _Oh, god,'_ Paul realized with a startling horror. _'I know where I've seen him.'_

The man, the one with the camera and the cell phone, used to follow Paul around in San Francisco. He was infamous paparazzi.

' _How the fuck didn't I notice him?'_

Paul knew the answer. He had been so focused on Will, so distracted, he didn't notice his surroundings the way he would have. The way he always did when he was outside of Salem.

Paul knew though, there was nothing in those pictures that he was ashamed of.

"So, you saw some pictures and you thought what?" Paul shrugged. "That Will slept with me? Without even talking to him?"

Sonny looked away from Paul.

"Oh, no," Paul continued. "You thought I went after Will because of you. Because my life must revolve around you. Because, god forbid, someone do anything that doesn't have to do with you."

"Newsflash," Paul finished. "My decisions do not have anything to do with you. And how I feel about Will has nothing to do with you."

"How you feel?" Sonny caught Paul's eye. "Will interviewed you. He wrote an article. You do not know him."

"I think I know him better than you do," Paul fired back. "In fact, who do you think has been comforting him, hmm? Who do you think he trusts now?"

"You don't know Will," Sonny argued. "Not the way I do. You'll never know him the way I do."

Sonny noticed Paul react to that statement.

"In fact," Sonny smiled grimly. "You're never going to have him the way I do. He's my husband."

"You threw him away," Paul stated.

"He isn't yours," Sonny hissed. "You're never going to have him. In fact," Sonny laughed. "He probably doesn't even know about you, does he?"

Paul averted his eyes.

"Oh my god," Sonny laughed louder. "I'm the liar, huh? Do you think Will is going to look at you after he finds out what you did?"

"I'm not his husband," Paul insisted. "That's you. You're the one that broke him."

"Do you think he's going to let you fix him? After he finds out you slept with me?" Sonny caught Paul's eyes again. "I'm his husband. I'm the one he loves. I'm the one he has a daughter with. You are nothing compared to me."

"I guess we'll find out, huh?" Paul answered. He tried not to give anything away to Sonny. He didn't want Sonny to know how hard his words hit.

' _I need to get to Will and Ari before Sonny does,'_ Paul knew. _'I have to get them out of town now.'_

Paul reached into the apartment and grabbed his keys and phone. Without saying anything else, Paul pushed past Sonny and raced down the stairs. He knew he needed to get to Will first.

* * *

"Will," Lucas reached out his hands before drawing them back. "What do you mean?"

"Sonny told me," Will wiped at his eyes. "He-he spent the weekend with someone else."

"But, but Sonny would never-," Lucas couldn't believe this.

"Oh, but you have no problem imagining me, right?" Will rolled his eyes. "Why does everyone expect the worst out of me?"

"That's not true," Lucas defended. "Stop it. What the hell do you mean Sonny cheated on you? Why didn't you tell me?"

"What would I even tell you?" Will asked. "That I'm an awful husband and Sonny never loved me?"

"Don't say that," Lucas order. "Don't you dare talk about yourself like that."

Will turned away from his father. Concerned about the noise they were making, Will went to check on Ari. Satisfied that she was asleep, Will collapsed on the couch.

"It's true," Will argued. "He slept with his ex, spent a weekend with him. An ex he never told me about."

"Sonny loves you," Lucas sat down next to Will. "He's married to you."

"Because the other guy said no," Will laid his head on the back of the sofa. He stared at the ceiling, eyes watering. "I'm just the one that said yes."

"He asked this other guy to marry him?" Lucas questioned in surprise.

"Yeah," Will laughed sadly. "Here I was thinking I was special, that he only wanted me. When all along he wanted _him_."

"Who is _him_?" Lucas wondered.

"I don't know," Will responded. "I don't want to know."

Will blinked a few times.

"Better than me," Will snorted. "That's all I need to know."

Lucas was still having a hard time reconciling all this. The longer Lucas thought about it the angrier he became.

' _When Will first started dating Sonny I thought he was using him,'_ Lucas recalled. _'I thought he was going to hurt my son and he said he wouldn't.'_

' _I trusted him with Will,'_ Lucas thought. _'I trusted him with my son.'_

Lucas turned to look at Will. He took in his red eyes, red face. The constant blinking to clear his eyes. The exhaustion and defeat displayed across his features.

' _This,'_ Lucas knew. _'This is what I never wanted for Will. This is what I've spent my entire life trying to protect him from.'_

"What are you going to do?" Lucas asked in a gentle tone. He needed to make up for the mess he made of their earlier conversation.

"Paul said he'd take me and Ari to Mom," Will replied. "I-I don't know what to do."

"Okay," Lucas understood that. He too had been in this position before. He understood feeling like everything was out of control and needing to distract yourself.

"I didn't sleep with Paul," Will reiterated. "I didn't."

"I believe you," Lucas acknowledged. "But something did happen, didn't it?"

"He kissed me," Will confessed. "Before I found out about Sonny. I pushed him away."

"That's good," Lucas patted Will's shoulder.

"After-after I found out," Will looked around the room, trying to clear his eyes. "I threw myself at him, Paul I mean."

"Will," Lucas sighed.

"He wouldn't let me do anything though," Will continued. "Paul knew I was hurting. He slept on the couch and I cried myself to sleep on his bed. That's it."

"And he's taking you all the way to California," Lucas realized. "He must really like you."

"Yeah," Will sniffed. "I-I've tried to tell him I can't give him anything else. He said he just wants to be my friend."

"The pictures don't really support that," Lucas told Will. "They look a lot more damning."

"It's innocent," Will maintained.

"Do you think Sonny is going to believe that?" Lucas questioned. "Or is Sonny going to think what I did? What everyone else most likely thinks?"

"I don't care about everyone else," Will admitted. "And I don't care what Sonny thinks. He doesn't get to tell me who I can be friends with. He was friends with Brian even though that hurt me. He's still friends with a lot of guys I know he's at least kissed. He doesn't get to begrudge me this, not after everything."

"That doesn't sound healthy," Lucas commented.

"I don't care, Dad," Will angrily wiped at his eyes. "I'm tired of caring. I've spent the past few weeks hurting and alone and, and doubting myself. Sonny made me think I was doing everything wrong, that I couldn't do anything. I've been struggling with my feelings for Paul and I've tried to do the right thing. And Sonny, he-he," Will trailed off, bowing his head.

"I know, son," Lucas wrapped one arm around Will's shoulder. He guided Will against his chest.

It had been many years since Lucas had held his son while he cried. It was one part of fatherhood he hated.

"I know," Lucas repeated as Will sobbed.

* * *

Paul slammed out of the Brady Pub and into the street. He pushed aside some unsuspecting bystanders and could care less. He was singularly focused.

While running, Paul dialed his cell phone.

"Hey," Will answered, sniffling.

It was amazing how much pain Paul could hear in a simple word.

"I'm coming to get you," Paul huffed and puffed.

"O-okay," Will pressed his lips together.

"I'll be right there," Paul insisted. "Please be ready."

"I," Will took a heavy breath. "I'll be waiting for you."

"Thank god," Paul mumbled. "I'll see you soon."

Paul hung up and tried to focus. He still wasn't familiar with Salem's side streets.

' _God, I hope I can get there before Sonny,'_ Paul thought.

* * *

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Lucas asked Will.

Will, grabbing a few last minute items, shrugged.

"I just want to stop hurting," Will replied. "I think getting out of Salem will be good for me."

"I think so too," Lucas agreed. "I just don't think you should go with Paul."

Will ignored his father and threw the last of Ari's toys in a carryon bag.

"Are you listening to me?" Lucas questioned.

"Do you want me to stay with Sonny?" Will fired back. "Stay here," Will gestured towards the apartment. "In a home I don't think was ever meant for me?"

"You could stay with me," Lucas offered. "You could stay in Allie's room."

"I just," Will made several aborted motions and sounds. "I just can't be here."

Will and Lucas faced each other, standing on opposite ends of the couch. Before either could say anything more, the front door swung open.

Will jumped, finding himself facing Sonny.

"Will," Sonny disregarded Lucas entirely and left the door wide open. He knew he would get to the apartment first. Paul had no idea how to get around Salem yet.

Will averted his eyes, shying away.

Sonny didn't know what he should say first. A million new apologies were on the tip of his tongue. New words to breathe that could potentially make Will see how sorry he was. But that wouldn't be enough. It wasn't enough.

A million apologies might never get his message across. Sonny made his mistakes and if he could take them back he would. Unfortunately, he couldn't.

What he could do, was reveal the truth. The entire truth, before Paul could.

"Will," Sonny pressed forward. "I have to tell you something."

Lucas pursed his lips, eyebrows nearly touching.

"You know what, Sonny," Lucas crossed his arms. "Why don't you give him a break?"

"No," Sonny shook his head. "This is important."

"If it's about the pictures, you're wasting your breath," Lucas pointed out. "Will didn't do anything."

"I know that," Sonny growled, frustrations leaking over. "Will," Sonny focused. "Paul Narita was your big, secret interview, right?"

Will nodded, shifting nervously.

"And you couldn't tell me because of the confidentiality agreement?" Sonny continued.

Will looked at Sonny's determined face and nodded again.

Sonny took in Will's demeanor, the way Will practically cowered away. This news wasn't going to make anything better.

"You're friends with him?" Sonny asked. "He's the one that kissed you?"

"Yes," Will answered in a low whisper.

Sonny opened and closed his mouth.

"There's something I have to tell you," Sonny revealed.

"What?" Will could only imagine. What new crushing disappointment could Sonny have for him now?

"Will," Sonny's voice wavered slightly. "I know who Paul is too."

"What does that mean?" Will tilted his head.

Lucas narrowed his eyes, hackles rising.

"It means," Sonny closed his eyes for a brief moment. He gathered his strength. "Will, Paul's my ex-boyfriend. _The_ ex-boyfriend."

"No," Will gulped.

"I, you have no idea how much I wish it wasn't," Sonny confided. "But it's true."

Paul slowly stepped over the threshold of the apartment, out of breath. He observed the scene in front of him, Sonny's determination, and Lucas' indignation.

' _I'm too late,'_ Paul thought as Will stumbled backwards. _'I'm too late.'_

Sonny, keeping his eyes on Will's crumpling figure, repeated, "I slept with Paul Narita."

* * *

Author's note:

Today would be Will and Sonny's second wedding anniversary. A bittersweet chapter for a bittersweet day.

Thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

"No," Will mumbled, shaking his head and holding his stomach. "No, that isn't, no."

"Will," Sonny took a step forward, hands outstretched.

"No," Will recoiled, nearly running towards the other side of the room. His shoulders slumped forward, nearly folding himself in half. "No."

The couch now separated Will from Sonny and Paul. It didn't seem like enough space to Will. He wanted to be farther. He wanted to never see Sonny or Paul again.

Will thought he couldn't feel any worse than he already did. Didn't think it was possible.

Will was wrong.

"Will," Paul whispered. He couldn't stand seeing Will like this. Knowing it was his fault.

"No," Will slammed his hands to his sides. "Don't," Will glanced at Paul quickly before averting his eyes. He couldn't stand looking at Paul, not now. "Don't talk to me!"

"But I-," Paul tried to say.

"Stop talking to him," Sonny ordered, fists clenched. "Stop looking at him! Just stop it!"

"Shut up," Paul spat out, frustrated.

"How many times do I have to tell you? He's my husband," Sonny growled. "You're nothing compared to me."

"Yeah, and you're such a fantastic husband," Paul said mockingly. "You don't deserve him."

"Oh and you do?" Sonny crossed his arms, eyebrow raised.

"More than you do," Paul replied smugly.

"Stop it," Lucas hissed. "Just stop it! My son isn't a toy you get to fight over."

Will couldn't handle this. Paul was his friend. He supported Will through all this. He comforted Will, wiped away his tears.

Paul was there for Will, always. He helped Will with his writing, at the pub. He helped Will with everything.

' _And he lied to me too,'_ Will realized. _'He held me while I cried over Sonny and he knew. He knew the whole time.'_

For the first time it really sunk into Will's head.

' _Sonny slept with Paul. Paul slept with Sonny. They spent a weekend together,'_ Will covered his mouth, nauseous.

' _Oh god, I was in that hotel,'_ Will felt mortified. _'I-I was in there where they-oh god. I was there and they, oh god.'_

' _Paul knew. He knew the entire time,_ ' Will pressed his palms into his eyes, hard. He was not going to cry. He wasn't, not anymore, not over them.

"Get the hell out of my house," Sonny glared at Paul.

Paul ignored Sonny and Lucas.

"Will, please," Paul insisted, trying to move around the couch that separated him and Will. "I can explain!"

"Explain?" Will shook his head, staring at the floor. He couldn't look at Paul. He wouldn't. "You lied to me!"

"I didn't want to hurt you," Paul argued. "It was stupid and I'm sorry, Will. I'm so sorry."

Will laughed wetly. It was too late for that now.

"Didn't want to hurt me?" Will repeated. "What did you think this was going to do? That I would be happy? That I would understand?"

Paul tried to speak again.

"No!" Will cut him off. "No, you, you did, _that_ ," Will spat out. "With my husband! And you never told me! You held me while I cried! You watched me fall apart and you didn't say anything!"

"What?" Sonny couldn't stop looking between Will and Paul, lost. "What are you talking about? What did you do?" Sonny challenged Paul.

"Shut up!" Will shouted at Sonny. "You, you're no better than he is!"

Lucas set his jaw. He took a protective step towards Will.

Will shook his head, clinging to his elbows across his waist. He braved a look at Paul.

"I told you everything," Will breathed out. "Everything and you knew the whole time."

Vicious, horrible thoughts played through Will's mind. Ripping away at the comfort and security Will managed to build in the past few days. The confidence that Paul helped build.

"I should have known better," Will murmured to himself. "I should have known whenever I get comfortable it all falls apart. No one cares, no one stays."

"That isn't true," Paul denied barely able to hear Will.

"Shut up," Sonny jeered.

Sonny didn't realize how much it hurt to see Will reacting to Paul's betrayal. Sonny didn't even know Will would consider it a betrayal. When Paul claimed to have feelings for Will, Sonny dismissed them. There's no way Paul could have anything with Will.

Now, Sonny wasn't sure if that was true.

"Did you," Will pressed his trembling lips together. "Did you two plan this? Did you just want to humiliate me?"

"Why would you ask that?" Paul couldn't let Will think that. "I've always been your friend, always."

"You slept with my husband!" Will choked out. "And you, god did you ever even care about me? Did you just want to hurt me too? Do everything you could to break me? Did you-did-did-"

Lucas put his arm around Will's shaking shoulders. He glared viciously at Sonny and Paul, daring them to come closer.

"I didn't even know," Paul insisted. "I didn't know who you were, not at first. Not for a long time, Will."

Will shook his head. He couldn't hear this. It was all lies. Everything. All Sonny and Paul did was lie to him. He couldn't trust either of them, anyone.

"Yes, he did!" Sonny yelled over Paul. "He had to have known, Will. How could he not know?"

Will brokenly sobbed, turning away from the shouting.

"That's it," Lucas threatened. "Both of you get the hell out of here!"

"I didn't know!" Paul shouted. "I didn't find out until a few days ago!"

"Don't listen to him," Sonny urged. "You don't know what he's like, Will!"

"Get out!" Lucas screamed.

"I sent you back to Sonny," Paul reminded Will. "I told you to work things out with him. I thought he would tell you the truth. I wanted him to be the one to tell you the truth!"

Will couldn't focus, couldn't think. Not with Sonny, Paul, and his father all yelling over each other. He couldn't do it.

"Bullshit," Sonny huffed. "You didn't tell him because you wanted to hurt him!"

"I'm the one that hurt him?" Paul asked incredulously. "I'm the one that's been there for him when you couldn't be bothered!"

"You don't know anything," Sonny growled.

"I'm not telling you again," Lucas shouted. "Get away from my son!"

Through the yelling and arguing, Will heard tiny whimpers coming from Ari's bedroom.

Will shoved out of his father's embrace and into Ari's room. He snapped the door closed, barricading himself inside.

"Will," Sonny rushed towards the door.

Lucas blocked his path.

"I don't think so," Lucas sneered, holding out his arm.

"Lucas," Sonny tried to walk around him.

"No," Lucas crossed his arms. "You need to stay away from him."

"He's my husband," Sonny didn't know how many times he had to say that. Why no one seemed to remember.

"Yeah," Lucas confirmed. "You're his husband. And you cheated on him. Not just with anyone either, with someone that Will considered a friend, maybe even more than that."

Lucas flashed Paul a harsh look as Sonny sneered.

"Both of you need to walk away right now," Lucas ordered. "Before you ruin things completely."

"I can't do that," Paul answered. He couldn't walk away from Will, not now that all his lies were exposed. Paul knew it would be ugly when the truth came out but he never envisioned this.

"I'm not asking," Lucas stated firmly. "I am telling both of you to get the hell away from my son."

"Lucas, I'm not leaving," Sonny responded, resolute. "Not until I talk to him."

"You know what?" Lucas stood up to his full height. He held Sonny's gaze. "When you first dated Will, you and I had our issues."

Sonny remembered. Recalling the way Lucas literally stalked Will down to keep him out of Sonny's bed.

"I thought you were just using Will," Lucas continued. "Thought you just wanted to bed him, right? Because he was young and naïve and you were so experienced. But you argued it. Told me over and over how much you liked him, respected him. Until you proved to me that you could be trusted.

"I trusted you," Lucas shook his head in disappointment. "I accepted you, watched you with my son, my granddaughter. God, Sonny," Lucas glared. "You became like a son to me! And I was right all along. I never should have let you near Will."

Sonny felt something crush inside of him. He couldn't stand those few weeks when Lucas didn't want him anywhere near Will. He couldn't stand Lucas withholding his approval. Everyone always liked Sonny, always.

Despite what Will said at the time, Sonny knew how important Lucas' support was. Sonny did his best to show Lucas he could trust him with Will. Trust that he wouldn't hurt Will, wouldn't use him.

' _And I failed,'_ Sonny realized. _'I hurt Will in the worst way possible.'_

Sonny did his best to keep what he did from getting out. He knew it would hurt Will, humiliate him even more. Sonny didn't realize it would be the same for himself.

' _How many people are going to look at me like Lucas is?_ ' Sonny thought. _'Like I'm some sort of monster.'_

"I can't leave," Sonny whispered in a broken tone. "I love him. I know I hurt him but I have to fix this."

"I don't know if there's anything left to fix," Lucas replied.

"Don't say that," Sonny begged. "I-I love him and we're supposed to be together."

Paul crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"You don't do the things you did to someone you love," Paul huffed.

"Shut up," Sonny cried in exasperation. "You don't know anything!"

"I'm pretty sure I know exactly what you did," Paul fired back. "And not just what you did with me either. I know every little thing you've told Will, every time you ignored him."

Sonny groaned, frustrated.

"Go away, Paul," Sonny demanded.

Lucas was tempted to agree. But, he wanted to know what Paul was talking about. Lucas needed to know exactly what had been happening with Will and Paul. As well as what Sonny was doing to his son.

"What?" Paul asked in a mocking form of concern. "You don't want to talk about all the times you rejected Will's advances? Or the times you'd yell at him for ruining dinner or not cleaning to your satisfaction? The dates that you forgot? Don't want to bring up how you think he's useless and stupid?"

"I don't think any of those things," Sonny clenched his fists. Sonny didn't understand how Paul knew any of this.

"Isn't that what you said?" Paul lifted one eyebrow. "That he was useless."

"You don't know anything," Sonny took a step towards Paul.

"I know that you're an awful husband," Paul declared. "Will deserves better and I'm going to give it to him."

Sonny lunged towards Paul, wanting to hit him again.

"No," Lucas shoved himself between them, keeping the two at bay. "Both of you need to shut up and listen!"

Once he separated the two, Lucas cleared his throat.

"To be frank," Lucas stated. "You're both assholes. You both hurt my son. If you think that I'm going to stand here and let you confuse him even more, you're sadly mistaken."

"If you care about my son at all," Lucas finished. "You'll stay away from him."

When both Sonny and Paul opened their mouths to complain, Lucas cut them off.

"No," Lucas lifted his hand. "He's hurting right now because of you, both of you. If you ever want him to forgive you or even think about forgiving you, then let him heal."

Paul bowed his head, glaring at the floor. After a brief moment, he nodded his head.

"I'm not giving up," Paul professed. He just couldn't be the cause of any more pain for Will.

Paul saw the packed bags at the door. He had been so close to getting Will and Ari away from here. Paul did plan on telling Will the truth, eventually. He had it all planned out.

Paul would whisk Will and Ari away. He'd continue to support Will, comfort him. When he was certain Will no longer wanted to be with Sonny, Paul would tell him the truth.

' _By then it would have been too late,_ ' Paul thought wistfully. _'Will would be as taken with me as I am with him. Sonny wouldn't matter. Will wouldn't care that I slept with his ex before I even knew who he was.'_

' _That was a stupid plan,'_ Paul realized. _'I wanted Will so badly I didn't think about reality. I didn't think about what the truth would really do. I am just as bad as Sonny.'_

Paul glanced at the door Will was locked behind. He knew Will could hear them, probably heard everything they said.

"I'm not giving up, Will," Paul said even louder. "I'm never giving up. I promise it was real."

Sonny wanted to yell at Paul's retreating figure. He wanted to scream out or hit him. Anything to work out the unbelievable anger he felt at the situation.

Deep down, Sonny knew the person he was angriest with was himself.

' _How could I do this?'_ Sonny thought. _'How did it come to this point?'_

Sonny's throat started to burn, eyes watering.

"I don't want to lose him," Sonny admitted, voice breaking.

"You need to reevaluate your priorities, Sonny," Lucas maintained firmly. He didn't give any sympathy or offer any comfort. "Decide if you can be the man my son deserves. Will doesn't feel safe right now with you. I don't know if that feeling will ever come back."

"But I love him," Sonny whimpered.

"That might have mattered before," Lucas looked Sonny right in the eyes. "But right now it doesn't mean anything. All you are right now is the man that broke my son's heart."

Lucas tuned away from Sonny when he started to cry. He moved into the kitchen area, pulling out his phone. When it came to Will, there was only one person Lucas could think of to help.

Sonny stumbled towards the door to Ari's room. Sniffling, Sonny spread his hand along with door, fingertips curling.

"Will?" Sonny called. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you so much. I've always loved you. I'm always going to love you."

"I didn't tell you about Paul because I didn't want to hurt you," Sonny admitted. "I didn't want to hurt you any worse. I, Paul doesn't mean anything to me, not anymore. It's only you. It's only ever been you. I was stupid to think any differently.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I did this to you, to us. I never wanted to become this person. I didn't. I love you.

"But," Sonny swallowed. "I-I know you can barely even look at me right now. So, I'm-I'm going to go stay at my uncle's mansion for a little while. Until you-," Sonny closed his eyes. "I'll wait as long as it takes. Just, just know that I love you, together or apart. I'll love you no matter where I am or where you are."

"I'm not giving up on you," Sonny professed. "You and Ari are my everything. I won't stop until I get you both back."

Will, head resting against the door, licked away the tears that fell across his lips. He methodically rubbed against Ari's back, making soothing sounds so she would relax. Will hated that his daughter was caught in this. That she was so rudely awoken from her nap to this nightmare.

Will did everything he could to block out everyone's words. Sonny saying how much he loved him. Paul saying he wasn't giving up. Sonny insisting Paul was out to hurt him. Paul's pleading that he wanted Sonny to tell Will the truth too.

It was too much for Will to deal with. He didn't know who to believe. It was easier to disregard them both. Will wouldn't get hurt any more that way.

* * *

"Will," Lucas softly knocked on the door. "They're both gone."

Will opened the door a few moments later. Ari securely held in his arms.

"How are you feeling?" Lucas questioned.

Will shrugged as he put Ari down on the floor and watched her toddle towards her toys.

"Is there a bigger word than humiliated?" Will wondered.

"Probably not," Lucas sighed. "In the interest though, of being honest," Lucas gave Will a grim smile. "I called your mother."

"Great," Will slumped onto the couch. He rolled over into a ball. "Just what this situation needs, Sami Brady."

"She loves you," Lucas sat next to Will and rubbed his back. "She needed to know."

Will grunted, face pressed into the arm of the couch.

Lucas allowed them to sit in silence for a few minutes. He couldn't get something Paul said out of his head though.

"What did Paul mean?" Lucas questioned. "About Sonny thinking you were useless?"

"Sonny told me the only thing I was good for was writing," Will lifted his head so his father could hear him. "He yelled at me a lot, before I found out. About burning dinner and not cleaning. He said I shouldn't go to the pub if I couldn't handle things at home."

Lucas balled his fists and set his jaw.

Will voice trembled. "Paul told me he was wrong. Told me how great I was, how much I was worth."

It took all of Lucas' control to not hunt down Sonny and Paul, make them pay.

"It was all a lie, wasn't it?" Will asked in a small voice. "Everything."

Every encouraging word, every supportive glance, it meant nothing to Paul.

' _I opened up to him,_ ' Will thought _. 'I listened to everything he ever told me. And he knew.'_

' _He slept with my husband,'_ Will closed his eyes _. 'And he wanted to sleep with me too. Did any of it mean anything?'_

Will recalled the time Paul kissed him, when he confessed to being gay.

' _He wanted to sleep with me after my husband cheated with him.'_

' _Paul's no better than Sonny. They both lied to me. They both used me.'_

"Daddy," Ari moved over to the couch and pushed against Will's hips. "Daddy," Ari whined.

"Yeah?" Will sat up, wiping his eyes. He never wanted his daughter to see him like this, to remember any of this.

"Daddy sad?" Ari patted Will's wet cheeks with her tiny little hands.

"I'm okay," Will lied, giving her a painfully fake smile. "Daddy's fine."

Ari handed him one of her favorite bears, wanting to comfort him.

"Thank you, baby," Will tried his hardest not to cry again as he cuddled the bear against his chest.

Ari laid her head against Will, attempting to wrap her small arms around Will's middle.

Will lifted her up and held onto her tightly. He bit his lip as hard as he could to stave off his tears.

Lucas watched the two with a heavy heart.

Eventually, Ari wiggled her way out of Will's arms. She didn't want to sit still for so long after her nap.

"When I found out Gabi was pregnant," Will turned to look at his father. "I was so afraid I would ruin everything. That I would find some way to scar my baby for life. I tried and I tried and it still happened."

"You didn't do anything, son," Lucas assured Will. "This isn't your fault."

"Bad things always happen to me," Will murmured. "Now they're going to happen to Ari because of me."

"You aren't going to let that happen," Lucas maintained.

"She's going to remember this," Will insisted. "She's going to remember me being a miserable, crying mess."

"She's not even two yet," Lucas argued.

"I remember Mom," Will implored. "I remember her crying and crying and feeling like it was my fault she was never happy. I could never make her happy, no matter what I did."

Lucas sighed. He hated what he and Sami put Will through as a child. Hated that he screwed up so badly.

"That wasn't your fault then," Lucas promised. "And it's not your fault now. You love that little girl more than anything. You know what it was like to grow up in that environment. You are not going to do the same to Arianna, ever."

Will pressed his lips together, staring at Lucas hopefully.

"Your entire world's changed, again," Lucas pointed out. "You're allowed to be upset. You just can't let it control you."

Will wasn't so sure he could do that.

Will watched Ari playing with her blocks for a few moments before saying the first thing that came to mind.

"The whole time Gabi was pregnant," Will stated conversationally. "I was so certain Ari was gonna look just like Gabi. I thought she would have dark hair, dark eyes, look just like her. Be this little Gabi mini-me. I thought I would hold her and not recognize myself. But that didn't happen."

"She looks just like you," Lucas smiled proudly.

"I look just like Mom. Ari looks just like me," Will turned away, nibbling his bottom lip.

Will didn't need to voice his fears. Lucas could see them written across Will's face.

* * *

Author's note:

Will is going to go through a series of emotions over the next few chapters. He's going to struggle a lot.

Thanks for reading!


	24. Chapter 24

Sonny walked into the front room of his uncle's mansion with a bag slung over his shoulder. He barely took two steps into the room before his mother descended.

"Sonny?" Adrienne stood up from the sofa. "What happened?"

Maggie, Melanie, and Brady watched as Adrienne rushed to Sonny.

Sonny dropped his bag to the floor and let his mother envelope him in her arms.

"Everything's a mess," Sonny confessed. "He isn't going to, it's all worse, and Paul," Sonny gritted out, sneering.

"Sweetheart, you aren't making sense. I thought you two were working things out," Adrienne said in a low voice.

"I should have told him from the beginning," Sonny continued, disregarding his mother. "You were right. I needed to tell him about Paul. I should have told him about Paul. Why didn't I ever tell him?"

"How could it get worse?" Adrienne questioned.

"You haven't been online today, have you?" Sonny asked rhetorically. "I'm sure everyone in Salem knows."

"What does that mean?" Adrienne let go of Sonny. "What are you talking about?"

Before Sonny could explain, Victor Kiriakis meandered into the room. He stopped short once he noticed Sonny.

"Would someone tell me what the hell I just saw on the news?" Victor barked as a greeting.

Sonny groaned. His uncle knowing would make everything worse.

"It's nothing," Sonny insisted. He needed to get out of here. He couldn't hear this, not now.

"Your husband frolicking around town with that baseball player is nothing?" Victor scoffed.

"What are you talking about?" Brady stood up. He moved closer to his grandfather near the beverage stand.

"I'm talking about that lowlife my nephew married," Victor explained, all goodwill towards Will long gone. "Who is apparently sleeping with Paul Narita."

"What?!" Adrienne spat out.

"That's ridiculous," Brady dismissed easily. "Will's a good kid."

"Yeah, that doesn't sound like Will," Melanie agreed. "We all know how he feels about cheating."

"There are pictures to prove it," Victor shrugged, unconcerned with their thoughts on the matter.

"No, there isn't," Sonny said through clenched teeth.

"Would someone like to tell us what's going on?" Maggie requested as she looked back and forth between everyone.

"Will's been interviewing Paul," Sonny groaned. "They're friends but that's it."

"Sonny," Adrienne frowned, horrified. "Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately," Sonny covered his eyes. He just wanted this whole mess to go away. He wanted to wake up only to find out it was a terrible nightmare.

"What?" Brady still didn't get it. "So, Will interviewed someone. Why's that a big deal?"

"It's not," Sonny said when he saw his mother and uncle open their mouths. "They became friends. That's it. There's nothing else."

"Then explain why that little-," Victor began.

"Hey!" Sonny cut him off. "You don't get to talk about my husband that way! You sure as hell didn't have a problem with him when he almost went to jail for me."

Victor raised one unimpressed eyebrow. He turned towards Maggie.

"Are we in someone else's mansion, dear? Did we move and no one told me?" Victor questioned dryly. "That must be the only reason anyone would speak to me that way in my own home."

"Victor, hush," Maggie fondly scolded. "Look at the boy poor," Maggie gestured to the apparent stress Sonny was under.

"Uh," Melanie inputted, raising her hand. "If Will didn't do anything what's with the bag?"

"I-," Sonny couldn't explain. He shook his head uselessly. Instead of answering, Sonny grabbed his bag and slunk up the stairs.

"I'll talk with him," Adrienne announced. She shot a look at Victor. "Don't think about doing anything to make this worse. You leave Will alone."

"What did I do to deserve such hostility?" Victor asked loudly.

"Do you really want an answer to that?" Brady wondered with a wry smile.

* * *

"Sonny?" Adrienne rapt on his door. Sonny always stayed in the same room when he visited the mansion. Always had always will.

When Sonny didn't respond, Adrienne pushed the door open.

Sonny sat with his head in his hands on the edge of the bed.

"I got married here," Sonny mumbled under his breath. "My wedding was here. How can I stay here?"

"What happened?" Adrienne demanded. "What's this about Will and Paul?"

"When Will got back from LA, Zoe gave him this big assignment," Sonny explained in a dull voice. "Had to keep it a secret, even signed a confidentiality agreement. I thought it was Paul. I always thought it was Paul. But I didn't have any proof. I even asked him once," Sonny's eyes watered again. "I asked Paul and he told me he didn't know who my husband was. He lied."

"What else?" Adrienne sat next to Sonny on the bed.

"They became friends, I guess," Sonny continued. "The article came out today. I haven't even read it. These stupid pictures came out too. Some paparazzi idiot followed Paul and got all these pictures of Will that makes it look so bad."

"And nothing happened, right?" Adrienne had to believe nothing happened.

"Paul kissed Will," Sonny wiped at his face. "Will told me. Well, I didn't know it was Paul but he told me about it. Right before I told him I cheated on him.

"I don't even know the whole story," Sonny shook his head. "Just what I heard from earlier. But Will thought they were friends. He let Paul comfort him over what I did. God, Mom, Will cried on his shoulder about me cheating on him."

"And he had no idea it was with Paul?" Adrienne shook her head. "Why didn't you tell Will who you slept with?"

"I didn't think they knew each other," Sonny defended. "I didn't want to make Will hurt even more. What was I supposed to do? Tell Will I slept with this big, famous celebrity? A guy that Will idolized? His self-esteem is low on a good day. It would have wrecked everything. I just, why is every decision I make the wrong one?"

"Because you're lying, baby," Adrienne pointed out gently. "Lying is always the wrong choice."

"I didn't want to hurt him anymore," Sonny whispered. "I didn't think it mattered."

"I know you don't," Adrienne acknowledged. "But you have to see how bad this turned out."

"Paul lied," Sonny stated. "He told me he didn't know who Will was but he did."

"What does that mean?" Adrienne questioned. "Do you think Paul did this on purpose?"

"I don't know," Sonny exhaled loudly. "He didn't tell Will the truth either. He," Sonny's face morphed into something indescribable. "Paul kissed Will. He put his hands on my husband and he-,"

"Sonny?" Adrienne questioned, alarmed at Sonny's expression and tone.

"The things he said to Will, my Will," Sonny's nostrils flared. "He thinks he has feelings for Will. Kept screaming that he wasn't giving up on Will. He doesn't get to do that. No one gets to do that, feel that for Will."

Adrienne realized something terrible.

' _Paul didn't know who Will was when I confronted him at the pub. No one is that good of an actor,'_ Adrienne's eyes widened. _'I'm the one that told Paul about Will and Sonny. Oh god, he was staring at Will. I thought he was up to something but he was admiring Will. He wanted him and if Will's been interviewing him that long…'_

"Sweetie," Adrienne didn't want to say this. "Don't you think it's possible Paul might want Will for himself? That his feelings might be genuine."

"I-No, I, just," Sonny tried to work through the idea.

"If Paul didn't know who Will was when they met," Adrienne attempted to understand. "And Will didn't know who Paul was…"

"No," Sonny firmly replied. "No, Paul can't want Will."

"Why not? Will's young and good looking," Adrienne bluntly responded. "Why wouldn't Paul want him?"

"That's not," Sonny shook his head. "Of course, Paul could like Will. Will's gorgeous, but," Sonny closed his eyes. "Will isn't Paul's type."

"Why do you say that?" Adrienne tilted her head to the side.

"Because!" Sonny exploded. "Because Paul always liked confidence, maturity and someone his own age and-,"

"Sonny," Adrienne frowned. "Are we talking about Paul or you?"

Sonny glared viciously.

"Will is beautiful and I love him," Sonny firmly stated. "Paul can admire Will's face or his body all he wants. But he cannot want Will. I won't allow him to. Will is mine. Paul can't have him."

"Okay," Adrienne rubbed along Sonny's arm. "I know. I know."

"What if Will decides he can't try anymore? What if he can't forgive me?" Sonny asked. "What if-?"

"Will loves you," Adrienne cut him off. "He's hurting. But he'll remember that eventually."

"Will was so hurt, finding out I slept with Paul. I don't think it was because of me. I think it was because of Paul," Sonny told her. "But, what if Will has feelings for him too? I couldn't handle that. I can't. Will can't."

"Sonny," Adrienne tried to calm him down. "Sonny, stop it!"

"I love him, I can't-he can't," Sonny rambled, tears lining his eyes.

"Will loves you," Adrienne practically shouted. "He loves you. I don't know anything about how he feels about Paul. All I know is that that boy is in love with you. He's always loved you. Through everything, Sonny. That isn't going to go away."

"It's not?" Sonny stared at Adrienne, trusting her completely.

"Of course not," Adrienne soothed. "I'm guessing you left to give Will some space?"

Sonny nodded.

"Good, give it a day or two," Adrienne suggested.

"I can't go that long-," Sonny argued.

"No, listen," Adrienne stressed. "Give Will a while to think. Get both of your heads on straight. Then, you can see what happens. But," Adrienne warned. "You can't go after Paul. You can't hound Will. You need to show Will that you can respect him and love him no matter what."

"I can do that," Sonny said in a small voice. "I can."

"I know," Adrienne smiled encouragingly. "And I'll see what I can do to help you, okay?"

"You'll help?" Sonny asked, sounding almost child-like. "You promise?"

"Yes," Adrienne assured him. "I love you, Sonny. And I'll do whatever you need me to do for this. But you have to listen to me. You cannot harass Will or Paul. Do you understand?"

Sonny nodded once again.

"Good," Adrienne said. "This is a delicate situation. But I'll do my best to find out everything that I can. Got it?"

"Why do you care so much?" Sonny asked bleakly. "You've never liked Will. Shouldn't you be encouraging this?"

"My feelings for Will are complicated," Adrienne admitted. "But I know exactly how I feel about you. And you love Will. I'll do whatever I can to help ease your pain. Got it?"

Sonny nodded.

"I trust you," Sonny promised. "But how are you going to find anything out? Are you going to talk to Will?"

"Not Will," Adrienne pressed her lips together. "But someone close."

* * *

"Here," Lucas set a plate in front of Will. "You need to eat something."

Will picked up his fork and stabbed at the spaghetti. He turned to look at Ari sitting in her high chair at the table. He couldn't help but smile at the mess she was making.

"Come here," Will pulled off Ari's dress so she wouldn't get sauce all over it like she did her face. "That's better."

"I used to have to do that with you," Lucas reminisced. "You'd get spaghetti everywhere. Hell, I remember one time it was even in your diaper."

"Ari's like that with ice cream," Will offered. "Bibs don't even make a difference. Every time, she gets covered in it."

"Must get that after you," Lucas decided.

"I hope that's all she gets from me," Will couldn't stop himself from saying.

"Will," Lucas frowned. "You don't believe that."

"I do," Will mumbled. He quickly and efficiently cleaned Ari off when she was finished with her meal. He didn't want her overhearing this conversation. "Although with how dumb both her parents are maybe she's a lost cause."

"Will," Lucas scolded, watching Will place Ari back near her toys.

"How did I not know, Dad?" Will asked Lucas. He stared at his father. Big blue eyes gazing at Lucas like he held all the answers. "How did I not figure it out?"

"You couldn't have known, Will," Lucas responded.

"Whenever I would talk about the Giants," Will recalled. "Sonny would get this look on his face. He'd always find a way to leave the room. I just thought he didn't like the Giants. But it was Paul. Everything was always Paul."

"Didn't he take you to a baseball game once?" Lucas frowned, straining his memory.

Will pinched his face together, lips curling.

"I almost forgot about that. He was going to take Gabi but I went instead," Will admitted. "He said he got the tickets from a friend. That could have been Paul for all I know. I don't even know when they really broke up. I don't know anything."

"You still couldn't have predicted this," Lucas said.

"Paul told me he hooked up with his ex," Will revealed. "That they spent a weekend together before realizing they were officially done. Sonny told me he cheated with his ex over an entire weekend. Anyone with an ounce of common sense would have figured it out."

"Stop saying crap like that," Lucas ordered.

"It's true," Will spat. "I've always been a stupid, lost little boy."

"You always did great in school," Lucas reminded Will. "And the spelling bees? Those word games you play with your grandma? You aren't stupid."

"It's different," Will shook his head.

"It's not and I never want to hear you say that about yourself again," Lucas warned angrily.

"Sonny treated me terribly and he's never been that cruel before. He'd, he'd tell me about how I'd make him angry and how he put up with so much crap from me. But nothing like this," Will shook his head. "I should have known something was wrong."

"How were you supposed to know that, Will?" Lucas questioned. "No one ever expected something like this from him."

"He did it because of me," Will insisted. "Because I wasn't enough, not compared to-"

"That is not true," Lucas argued.

"Who would want me when they could have Paul?" Will threw down his fork. He couldn't eat. "When they had Paul. I'm sure my coming back to Salem was a massive disappointment."

"Sonny loves you," Lucas reluctantly said. He didn't want to encourage any of those idiots but Lucas knew that much.

"Every moment, every time we were together," Will bit his lower lip. "Sonny was comparing me to Paul. When, when I got back, Sonny and I were together, you know, _together_. Do you think Sonny thought about me then or was he thinking about Paul?"

Lucas didn't want to know any of this. Will was his little boy.

"I'm sure Sonny wanted to be with you," Lucas answered, uncomfortable.

Will shook his head, wrapping his arms around his waist. Unconsciously, Will glanced at his stomach. Will hadn't been to the gym in a while. He didn't get to go often in Los Angeles either.

' _Is Sonny disappointed in how I look?'_ Will wondered. _'Is that why he-?'_

"Look," Lucas cut off Will's ruminations. "There's just one problem with your theory here." When Lucas was certain he had Will's attention, he explained. "Sonny and Paul both want to be with you."

Will huffed, looking away.

"They almost came to blows," Lucas said. "Over you. Because they both want to be with you."

"No," Will denied. "I don't know what they want but it's not me."

"Will," Lucas refrained from rolling his eyes. "I know you heard what they were saying. They want you, both of them."

"Well, I don't want them," Will answered stubbornly.

"I don't think that's true," Lucas informed Will. "I think the problem is you do."

"The problem is I trusted them both," Will looked his father dead in the eyes, believing every word he was saying. "And I am never going to forgive them."

* * *

Paul slammed the door to his apartment shut. He didn't care that everyone downstairs probably heard. He didn't care about anything right now.

' _Why the hell didn't I tell him the truth?'_ Paul wondered not for the last time. _'I could have explained it all. I could have salvaged everything.'_

Paul's phone buzzed in his pocket again. He ignored it while on his quest to get to Will. Now it was harder to disregard.

Paul had missed calls from his publicist, his agent, friends, family, everyone. It felt like everyone in the world wanted to know what was happening.

' _The article, the pictures,'_ Paul closed his eyes _. 'Why is this all happening?'_

"Paul," his publicist sighed over the line. "I don't know how to deal with this. The article I knew was coming. But the pictures? What do you want me to say?"

The woman had no idea how to ask Paul if he really was gay. She had sent out many comments to various news sources about Paul and his female conquests over the years. She had never dealt with any of this before. Sure, there had been the rumors but she never thought anything of it.

"I don't know," Paul responded.

Paul was overwhelmed. He didn't want to come out now. He wasn't ready.

' _But these stupid pictures,'_ Paul grimaced.

Paul browsed through the photographs on his IPad. He had no idea how he didn't notice the stupid paparazzi following him.

' _How the hell am I going to explain why I'm holding Will's face? The way I'm looking at him?'_ Paul shook his head. _'Even if I do deny it, these pictures aren't going away. People aren't going to forget these.'_

' _It doesn't matter what I say or do,'_ Paul realized. _'Everyone already knows.'_

Beyond himself, Paul knew this was going to come back and reflect on Will too. Will's professionalism, his entire career could be in jeopardy if everyone thought he slept with someone to get the scoop.

' _As if I haven't wrecked Will's life enough,_ ' Paul closed his eyes. _'I ruined what little faith he had left in the world. Did I have to ruin his career too?'_

"Paul?" the woman asked. "I can send out a comment explaining it's all just a misunderstanding. I could blame it on circumstance or not comment at all. Blame it on the journalist and the magazine?"

Paul knew he could do that. He could blame _Sonix_ and Zoe. It was true that Zoe pressed Will to out Paul. Before Will himself even knew Paul was gay, actually. It would be easy to blame them, try to save face.

But Paul couldn't do it. He couldn't do that to Will not after everything.

' _He's probably getting enough flack for this as it is,'_ Paul knew.

Paul recalled the way Lucas accused Will of sleeping with him.

' _Because of a hug,'_ Paul scoffed. _'What's everyone going to think with the pictures? Especially the ones showing Will going into the pub at night and leaving the next morning in the same clothes.'_

' _God, this is a mess,'_ Paul groaned.

"Just say you aren't commenting," Paul finally decided. "Until I figure out what I want to do."

"Alright," the woman replied. "I'll send it out. Just, please, keep me in the loop about this all."

Paul hung up without responding.

' _I've lost Will. I've lost baseball. Everyone knows I'm gay. This is a nightmare.'_

Paul's only saving grace so far was no one seemed to know he was staying in the pub. Everyone seemed to think Will and Paul were only shacking up at the apartment. No one knew Paul actually lived there.

Paul managed to make it from Will's apartment to the pub without being seen as well. At least Paul was able to shake the paparazzi when he tried.

' _That's about the only thing that's gone right,'_ Paul thought.

Paul's phone rang again. With an eye roll, Paul made to turn the damn thing off. Only, he saw his mother's name flashing across the screen.

"Mother," Paul answered, desperate. "I screwed up so bad."

"What happened, Paul?" Tori Norita questioned. "You're all over the news."

"I ruined everything," Paul explained. "And I made everything worse and I just-I don't know what to do now."

"Tell me what's happening," Tori requested. "I read your article. It was beautiful."

"I told you it would be," Paul said. "Will's amazing."

"And, Will is the one in the photographs?" Tori clarified.

"Yeah," Paul sighed.

"Why would they try to misconstrue your friendship?" Tori wondered.

"Because," Paul took a deep breath. "There isn't anything to misinterpret."

"But," Tori responded, confused. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Actually," Paul closed his eyes. "It makes perfect sense."

"Son, I do not understand," Tori honestly replied.

"I-," Paul tried.

He couldn't do it. Paul wasn't prepared for this. This isn't how this was supposed to happen. There was a plan.

' _I was supposed to figure out my life,'_ Paul thought. _'I was going to establish myself, get everything together. Then I was going to tell my mom. I was going to take my time, tell her face to face. Be confident.'_

Media speculation and paparazzi photos were not part of the plan.

"I need to go, Mother," Paul said. "I-I'll call you back tomorrow."

* * *

"Goodnight, baby girl," Will whispered into Ari's crib, caressing her cheeks. "I love you."

Ari whined and made grabby hands at Will.

"Alright," Will sighed, never able to resist when she needed him.

Will leaned against the crib and rubbed up and down Ari's back. He began humming one of her nursery rhymes.

Once Ari drifted off to sleep, Will turned to see his father watching him.

While Will was going through Ari's bedtime routine, Lucas unpacked all the bags left near the door. While shoving Will's things away, Lucas counted the reveal this afternoon as a godsend. Lucas could only imagine the type of humiliation Will would have felt if he made it all the way to California with Paul before finding out the truth.

Reluctantly, Lucas could relate to Sonny and Paul's actions. He knew sometimes lies were easier. That sometimes you hurt the ones you love. But Sonny and Paul hurt Will, Lucas' son. It was different.

Now, for the first time, Lucas understood why his mother fought so hard against Sami, against anyone that threatened her children.

' _It's a different kind of pain,_ ' Lucas realized. _'Watching your child hurt. It doesn't matter if I can relate to the situation or empathize. They hurt my boy. There's no going back from that.'_

"Have I ever told you how proud I am of you?" Lucas asked Will as he moved away from Ari's doorjamb. He adjusted a bundle of clothes in his arms.

Will closed Ari's door and shook his head.

"Well, I am," Lucas assured him. "I had my concerns when we all found out about Gabi being pregnant. But, Ari's perfect and you're amazing with her."

"I try my best," Will said as he gathered up Ari's toys scattered across the floor and put them away. "At least I can do that right."

"Will," Lucas frowned heavily.

"I just," Will took a deep, steadying breath. "I wish none of this happened."

"I do too," Lucas admitted. "You don't deserve any of this."

Will turned away. His own opinion on the subject differed.

"Here," Lucas handed Will a pile of clothing.

"You didn't have to do that," Will said. "I could have just sucked it up."

"It wasn't that hard unpacking for you. Besides, you said you didn't want to go in your room. You don't need to go in there until you're ready," Lucas shrugged. "You're my son and you're hurting. I'll do whatever I can to help."

"Thanks," Will responded, feeling his eyes water again.

As Will went into the bathroom to change, Lucas moved around the apartment. He covered every picture of Sonny as he went. He knew how much Will was hurting right now. There didn't need to be little reminders jolting him everywhere he looked.

Lucas was determined now more than ever to protect his son from everything and everyone that could hurt him.

* * *

Author's note:

Thank you for reading!


	25. Chapter 25

The first thing Will did when he woke from a restless sleep was find his laptop. He wanted to see the feedback on his article.

Will, leg bouncing up and down, waited for the link to his article to load. He didn't know why he was doing this. Or why he even cared.

' _Maybe I'm a glutton for punishment,'_ Will thought.

For whatever reason, Will needed to read the reactions to his article. He didn't even know if anyone had read it or not. He hadn't heard any reactions except from Paul and Zoe. Everyone was too preoccupied with the photographs of himself and Paul.

Nervously, Will began to read the comments on his article. A few in, Will felt nauseous.

Hardly anyone spoke about the content of the article. Instead, everyone focused on the paparazzi pictures and speculated on Will and Paul's relationship.

Will read how he had no professionalism. How he clearly slept with Paul to get the story. How he threw away his scruples and morals. Those that knew he was married questioned his relationship too, his character.

After the fifth comment referring to Will as a whore, Will slammed his laptop shut.

Deep down, Will felt terrified that everyone was right. He didn't jump into Paul's bed. He didn't seduce Paul. But Will did get too close to his subject. Paul did want to sleep with Will. Maybe unconsciously Will did throw away his morals to get to Paul.

He just wasn't as close to Paul in the way everyone thought.

' _Aren't I?'_ a voice in the back of Will's mind asked.

Will closed his eyes, clearing his head. He didn't want to deal with that right now, wouldn't deal with it. Will couldn't even think about Paul without wanting to curl into a ball and cry.

Will slumped against the couch.

' _This is the one article I have where everything went right,_ ' Will thought. _'I didn't hurt anyone. I didn't ruin anything. It was perfect.'_

' _And no one is going to read it,'_ Will realized. _'And if they do all they're going to think about is me sleeping with Paul.'_

Will didn't think he could deal with that on top of everything else. He lost his husband, his best friend, and now, potentially, his profession too.

 _Ring Ring Ring_

Will glanced at his phone with a frown. He hadn't touched the thing in ages. People he didn't want to talk to wouldn't stop calling or texting. Strange numbers he didn't recognize phoned too.

But, Will assigned a select few people special ringtones. Those whose calls he couldn't afford to miss.

' _Zoe,'_ Will grabbed his phone and closed his eyes.

"Hello?" Will asked. His voice was dry and cracked from a night of little sleep.

"Will," Zoe eagerly answered. "Your article, oh my god. The site hits are outrageous! You have no idea how huge this has become."

"None of the comments are good," Will mumbled. "No one is reading it at all."

"Who cares?" Zoe countered. "This is our most popular article of all time. All the major news outlets are reporting about the retirement. But the speculation about your relationship, my god is it good. This is the greatest thing to ever happen to _Sonix_."

Will didn't appreciate anyone benefitting from his heartbreak.

"And the perfectly timed photo release?" Zoe continued oblivious to Will's distress. "I couldn't have planned that any better if I tried myself."

"Did you?" Will questioned, suspicious. "Did you plan that?"

"No, of course not," Zoe answered. "But whoever did is a godsend. I'll have to send them a gift basket."

Will sputtered indignantly.

"And you and Paul," Zoe added with a teasing lilt to her voice. "Trying to play off his coming out. I knew you had to be hitting that. I knew he couldn't resist."

"I didn't sleep with Paul," Will insisted.

"Sure, no, of course not," Zoe agreed.

Her tone and her words did not coincide.

"At least, that's what I'll tell anyone if they ask," Zoe conceded. "I've been getting questions all day for a company statement. I've just done the same as Paul and said no comment."

"Paul put out a statement?" Will furrowed his brows.

"Of course," Zoe rolled her eyes. "He's famous, Will. Not only is he retiring but now rumors about his sexuality? Of course he would put out a statement."

"Oh," Will mumbled lowly.

Will loathed that he cared how Paul was faring with the situation. He wanted to erase everything Paul Narita from his life.

"Now," Zoe stated. "We need to milk this publicity as long as we can. I'm doubling the orders for the magazine. I want everyone in the world to read it."

"Great," Will sighed. "Even more people to question my ethics."

"Nonsense," Zoe dismissed. "Who cares what you write as long as you get to do it?"

' _I care,'_ Will thought.

"I hope you have another article in you," Zoe gloated. "I think the deal with Paul on the second article is about to pull through."

* * *

"Hello?" Lucas answered his phone.

"Lucas, it's me," Adrienne said.

"Oh," Lucas stopped preparing breakfast for Will and Ari. "Hi."

"Hi," Adrienne parroted. "Um, well, how are things?"

"Awful, actually," Lucas answered honestly. He went back to stirring the pancake batter. "You should know why."

"I do, yes," Adrienne swallowed. "That's partly why I called."

Lucas figured as much. He had gotten closer to Adrienne over the past couple of months. He was able to read her well.

"I wanted to check on Will," Adrienne admitted. "Is he, um, well how is he?"

"Devastated," Lucas stated. "Hurting, miserable, feeling like he's useless," Lucas growled the last word.

"I thought as much," Adrienne mumbled. "Do you think, um, no, do you know where his head's at? Do you think he'll forgive Sonny?"

"Yesterday, he said he wouldn't forgive Sonny or Paul," Lucas revealed. "Unless that changes I wouldn't hold my breath."

Adrienne sighed deeply. That's what she was afraid of.

"Sonny's miserable," Adrienne explained. "You don't know how guilty he feels."

"Good," Lucas spat out. "He should feel guilty."

"I don't think that's-," Adrienne defended.

"He hurt my boy," Lucas argued. "He broke his heart, destroyed his trust."

"I know that," Adrienne objected. "But he loves Will."

"Sonny knows everything about Will," Lucas continued. "He knew what would hurt Will the most. He did it anyway."

"It's not Sonny's fault Will's childhood was-," Adrienne argued.

"Don't even go there," Lucas hissed. "Sami and I might not have been the best parents but Will is a good kid. He isn't perfect but he tries his best."

"I know that," Adrienne admitted. "I know that. I-I know my feelings about Will are complicated. But I know Sonny loves him. Seeing Sonny like this, god, Lucas. I've never seen Sonny like this, ever. I just want my son to be happy again."

"Right now," Lucas said. "Sonny needs to keep his distance."

"And Paul?" Adrienne asked. "What about him?"

"Will doesn't want anything to do with either of them," Lucas replied.

"So, Will does know him, Paul I mean," Adrienne mused.

"They became friends through Will's article," Lucas stated. "Paul got a little too close."

Adrienne frowned.

Reluctantly, Lucas added, "I think Will might have too."

"What do you mean?" Adrienne pressed. She had to know everything about this situation. She needed to know what Will was thinking.

"Will was crushed finding out that Paul was who Sonny cheated with. Will was going to leave town with Paul. He insisted it was as a friend but I don't know," Lucas shrugged. "If they were just friends Will wouldn't have cared that much."

"This is awful," Adrienne sighed. "I knew Paul Narita was nothing but trouble. First, he broke Sonny's heart and now he's going after his husband. Why can't he just leave my son alone?"

"What does that mean?" Lucas dropped some batter on a griddle. "That Paul can't leave Sonny alone? Paul didn't even know they were married to each other."

"Lucas," Adrienne rolled her eyes. "I know you aren't that blind. Paul is clearly getting back at Sonny."

"Why is it so hard to believe that Paul might want Will?" Lucas wondered. "Hmm? Why is that so far-fetched?"

"Well," Adrienne didn't know how to reply. "It just seems suspicious. Paul wanted to get back together with Sonny and now he wants Will? That he learned Will was married to Sonny and still wanted him, I mean? I just don't see how it can be a coincidence."

"So, what you're saying is," Lucas set his jaw. "Your son is desirable and mine isn't."

"No," Adrienne denied. "I'm sure Paul's attracted to Will. I just think it's a little too convenient to be an accident."

"You know what," Lucas was fed up. "Maybe Paul is the one Will should be with after all."

"What?" Adrienne spat. "Lucas, you don't mean that."

"Sure, Paul lied," Lucas shrugged. "But he said it was to spare Will's feelings. He wanted Sonny to tell the truth and he never did. Paul didn't know who Will was when he slept with Sonny. What Paul did wasn't as bad as what Sonny did."

"Lucas Horton," Adrienne cried. "You stop that. I know you don't mean it."

Lucas flipped the pancake, silent.

"Fine," Lucas responded. "I don't want either man with my son. Will deserves better. He always has."

"Whatever happens," Adrienne pleaded. "Please, keep me in the loop. I'm trying my best with Sonny. But I need to know what's going on with Will, Will and Ari. I can't let my son lose his family like this."

"And I can't let my son get hurt again," Lucas stated.

* * *

"What do we tell Grandpa, sweetie?" Will asked Arianna as he wiped syrup off her hands and face.

"Tank'ou," Ari grinned at Lucas.

"You are more than welcome, sweet thing," Lucas kissed the top of her blonde head.

Watching Will with Ari made Lucas smile. They both looked so much alike.

' _So much like Allie does, like Sami does,'_ Lucas thought wistfully.

For all the bad blood between Lucas and Sami their love for their grandchild united them in a way they never experienced before.

' _Not to mention what's happening with Will,'_ Lucas admitted. _'Whenever Will was in trouble was when we were at our best.'_

' _I don't think he's ever hurt as much as he does now,'_ Lucas realized.

 _Ding Dong_

"Can you get that?" Will questioned. "I've almost got all the syrup off her."

"Sure," Lucas agreed.

Lucas made for the door, swinging it open without looking through the peephole.

"Huh," Lucas stated with a smirk. "Speak of the devil and she shall appear."

"Quiet, you," Sami Brady shoved her suitcase into Lucas' chest. "And get out of my way."

Lucas, oomphing loudly, stepped aside.

"Will!" Sami screeched.

Will barely had enough time to drop the soiled rag he held before he had an armful of his mother.

"Mom," Will complained in a winded voice. "Can't breathe."

"Don't care," Sami held Will tightly. "I need to smother you with my love."

"Grammy," Ari clapped her clean hands together. "Grammy! Grammy! Grammy!"

Sami, holding onto Will with one arm, reached out for Ari in the other.

"Oh, my babies," Sami whispered. "I missed you both so much."

Will closed his eyes, relishing the moment. He didn't get opportunities like this often anymore.

"I missed you too," Will said in disbelief.

"Don't sound so surprised," Sami ordered with a light slap to the shoulder.

"The kids all say hi," Sami informed Will and Lucas with a nod. "They're with the nanny until I get back. They wanted to come too but they have school."

Sami let go of Will and Ari. She took a good look at Will's face.

' _Bags under his eyes,'_ Sami noted. _'And that look's back. The one I hate. The one that makes him look like a lost, miserable little boy.'_

"Alright," Sami said. "There's nothing to it now. I have to kill them."

"No, you don't," Will rolled his eyes.

"They betrayed your trust," Sami ardently maintained. "That means I get to cause physical harm."

"Mom," Will shook his head. "I want you staying out of it."

"And you know me well enough to know that won't happen," Sami smiled confidently.

Will closed his eyes and sighed. He loved his mother, he did. It was just exhausting having to take a backseat to the Sami Brady Show.

"But, right now, isn't about me," Sami confessed when she saw the expression on Will's face. "Let's talk."

Will set Ari on the ground to play with her blocks while he moved to the couch. Sandwiched between his parents, Will realized this is what he always dreamed of as a child.

' _I wanted my mom and dad to drop everything for me. I wanted to be the most important thing in their lives,'_ Will recalled. _'I wanted them to love me more than anything else.'_

"Tell me what happened," Sami requested.

"Sonny slept with Paul," Will shrugged. "What's to tell?"

"So, Paul is Sonny's ex-boyfriend," Sami tried to work it all out. "The one that Sonny proposed to. Well, I guess we know why he said no."

"Because he was in the closet," Will crossed his arms. He slumped on the couch, practically curling into a ball. "Not because he didn't want to."

"You don't know that," Lucas offered. "Not for sure."

"All I know is that Sonny wanted to marry someone else," Will listed. "And that when he married me a part of him wanted it to be Paul. Our entire relationship, a part of Sonny belonged to Paul. Hell, for all I know, they could be together right now. It's not like I'm in the way anymore."

"You know they aren't," Lucas sighed. "You didn't see them arguing yesterday."

"I don't want them arguing over me," Will insisted. "I'm not a toy they get to pass back and forth."

"Well," Sami questioned lightly. "Are you upset that Sonny had feelings for someone else? Or that Sonny had feelings for Paul?"

"It's the same thing," Will frowned.

"No, it's not," Lucas, shockingly, agreed with Sami. "I know you feel devastated by Sonny cheating. But it happening with Paul makes it worse. Because you trusted Paul, are attracted to Paul. Maybe you even lo-,"

"I don't love Paul," Will insisted. "I, yes," Will swallowed. "Knowing it's Paul makes it worse. He's one of my closest friends. Probably the closest lately," Will closed his eyes. "He was there for me when I found out about Sonny. He held my hand and, and encouraged me throughout it all.

"And the whole time he was the one that fucked my husband," Will finished in a grave tone. "He knew and he didn't say anything. He convinced me to go away with him and he didn't say anything."

"Do you have feeling for Paul?" Sami wondered. She hoped she sounded non-threatening. "I know things were murky for you a while ago."

"I-," Will looked down at his lap. His fingers curled around each other. "I don't know. I-I had a crush on him. I enjoyed his friendship. He was there for me in ways Sonny wasn't, in ways I wanted Sonny to be.

"Paul was this big, famous sports guy," Will closed his eyes painfully. "And he was paying attention to me. I'm nobody, nothing. But he looked at me like I was something. Sonny's the only one that's ever done that before. Paul listened to me, comforted me. He helped me with the pub. He made me feel important when Sonny said I was useless.

"He's my best friend," Will frowned heavily. "I don't know if I felt anything more than that. But I might have, one day."

"Baby," Sami put her arm around Will's shoulders.

"I can't," Will tried to explain his chaotic thoughts. "I keep picturing it, them. I was in that stupid hotel room. I can see it perfectly. Their hands on each other, their lips. Sonny throwing everything he promised me away. I-I can't look at either of them anymore. I don't know how to stomach it."

"I know," Lucas sympathized. He really did. He's been in this position more times than he wanted to admit.

"I just," Will tried to control his emotions. He didn't want Ari seeing him like this. "I can't imagine a time or a place where this doesn't rule my life. How am I supposed to get over this?

"And my dumb article," Will spat. "I thought for once I did everything right. I thought that this was finally it, my chance to prove that I'm good at something. And all anyone cares about is if I slept with Paul."

"Those stupid pictures," Sami hissed. "I have my people at the movie studio looking into it, Will. They'll find that paparazzi and nail his ass."

"I didn't even sleep with Paul," Will laughed ruefully. "Everyone thinks I did. Maybe I should have."

"Will," Lucas scolded.

"I could have," Will pointed out. He curled up even smaller, rounding his shoulders, stomaching hunching inward. "After I found out about the credit card, I went back to the pub. I went up to Paul's studio. I kissed him."

Sami frowned and held Will closer. She didn't know about this part.

"I kissed him," Will repeated. "I wanted to sleep with him. I wanted to do everything with Paul that Sonny did. God," Will laughed. "Paul would know, wouldn't he? Everything that Sonny did."

"That's not funny," Lucas shook his head.

"The only reason we stopped was because of Paul," Will admitted. "He wouldn't take advantage of me. He knew I wanted to hurt Sonny the way he hurt me."

Will shivered. Thinking about kissing Paul, knowing that Paul had been with Sonny, sickened him now.

"And the worst part," Will confessed. "Is I still care. I cared if Sonny could sleep last night. And I care about how Paul is dealing with the stupid rumors. And I hate that. I hate that I care. They hurt me and I can't stop caring. Why can't I stop?"

"You feel things, baby," Sami ran her hands down the back of Will's head. "You always have. You can't turn off your feelings for them no matter how much you want to."

"I want it to stop hurting," Will said forcefully. "I want to make it impossible for them to hurt me."

"That isn't going to happen, son," Lucas squeezed Will's shoulder. "But, one day, eventually, things will get better. One day you'll wake up and it won't feel like your heart is in a vice."

"I can't even imagine that," Will sighed. "It feels like it's always going to hurt."

"You're strong," Sami said. "You'll get through this."

"You'll have us with you," Lucas agreed. "We'll do anything to make sure you don't get hurt again."

Will nodded and leaned closer to Sami.

For the first time since he was a child, Will closed his eyes and blindly trusted his mom and dad to take care of him.

* * *

Sonny sat with his laptop on his bed. He hadn't left the bedroom in his uncle's mansion. He couldn't stand to see anyone.

Sonny was certain by now everyone had seen the pictures of Will and Paul. He didn't want to deal with any accusations or pity.

' _Especially when I'm the bad guy,'_ Sonny thought. _'I'm the one that ruined everything, ruined Will.'_

Adrienne told Sonny he needed to leave Will alone, at least for a few days.

Sonny couldn't do that. He couldn't go that long when he knew Will was hurting. He couldn't stand that he was the cause of Will's pain, that he had been hurting Will for so long.

' _I was cruel,'_ Sonny knew. _'I pushed him away. Right to Paul.'_

Sonny would never forgive Paul Narita for going after his husband. Even if Paul didn't know who Will was, Sonny couldn't forgive him.

' _Everyone in this town knows,'_ Sonny thought. _'A simple google search would tell Paul everything he wanted to know.'_

' _Of all the men in the world, he had to find my husband.'_

Sonny knew why Paul would want Will. Will was dangerously good looking. Dangerous because Will had no idea. He went through life feeling like he was invisible. Will didn't appreciate his good qualities the way other's did. It made it easier for someone to prey on him.

' _Will's young, hot, sweet,_ ' Sonny recalled. _'He'd listen to everything Paul had to say. Why wouldn't Paul want Will?'_

It was an unusual feeling for Sonny. He had never felt threatened before because of another person. Jealous, sure. Sonny was jealous of Gabi when she was dating Will. He was jealous that Neil was Will's first kiss with a man. Hell, once upon a time, Sonny was jealous of Chad for being Will's best friend.

But Sonny had never felt threatened before. He had always known his place in Will's life. Disregarding Arianna, Sonny was the most important person to Will. No one would ever take his place, his position. No one would ever love or want Will the way he did. Will would never want or need anyone the way he did Sonny.

Now, Sonny didn't know if that was true.

Sonny spent hours examining the photographs of Will and Paul. He looked over every expression on Will's face, his body language.

Sonny knew he was in trouble.

' _If Will forgives Paul over me-,'_ Sonny thought. _'No, no that won't happen. I'm Will's husband. He only loves me.'_

Because of that, Sonny knew he couldn't leave Will alone. He wouldn't call Will or text him. That was too personal. He didn't want to push Will away. Instead, Sonny took a page out of Will's book.

When Will was away in LA and busy, he found the time to email Sonny. So, that's what Sonny would do for Will. Only, Sonny wasn't as good with the written word as Will was. Spontaneous speeches, sure. Sonny could speak from the heart. But this was too important to wing.

Instead, Sonny put his faith in the classics. Historical love letters that could accurately describe his feelings better than he could.

Reading over his email one last time, Sonny paused before hitting send.

 **Will,**

 **How did I love before I knew you — before I possessed your affection! I reckon upon your love as something that is to endure when everything that can perish has perished — though my trust is sometimes mingled with fear, because I feel myself unworthy of your love.** **But if I am worthy of it you will always love me; and if there be anything good and pure in me, it will be proved by my always loving you.***

* * *

Paul inhaled and exhaled several times. He had to do this while he still had the courage.

Phone in hand, Paul pressed dial.

"Hello?" Tori Norita greeted.

"Mother," Paul answered. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it Paul-san?" Tori questioned, concerned. "Is this about last night? The article and the rumors?"

"I should have told you a long time ago, I just-," Paul paused. "I was afraid of how you would take it."

"Take what?" Tori swallowed. A niggling idea in the back of her head bubbled to the surface.

"Do you remember," Paul thought back to the speech he planned. "When I was in high school and it was time for the prom?"

Tori thought for a moment.

"Yes," Tori recalled. "I was upset with you because you wanted to go with your teammates as a group. I wanted you to take Keiko Himura from your church group instead."

"That's when I knew," Paul mumbled. "I knew I couldn't tell you. I couldn't tell my friends. I couldn't tell anyone."

"Tell me what, Paul-san?" Tori wondered.

"I pursued baseball, lived and breathed it," Paul listed. "Dedicated my entire life to it. It was the only thing I thought I was good at. I thought it was worth it.

"I spent my whole life believing I had to hide myself," Paul added. "I had to be myself in secret. I knew everything would be over if I admitted it out loud. I couldn't be myself and have baseball at the same time."

"Paul?" Tori blinked away tears.

"I just wanted you to be proud of me," Paul cleared his throat. "I wanted to make you and Grandfather proud. Baseball was the only way that would happen. I thought, as long as I had baseball, I wouldn't need anything else. I could get by with the secrets and the lies. I thought I would get away with it."

Paul sniffed wiping underneath his nose. He needed to be strong for this.

"I had what I wanted once," Paul declared. "I had it all and I threw it away. Baseball was more important. I almost had it all again and I screwed up so bad. But now," Paul shook his head. "I don't have baseball. And I'm not, I don't want to hide any more, Mother. I just want to be me, all of me."

"I don't want you to hide either," Tori informed Paul. "Please, tell me."

"I met someone that made me believe my life wasn't over. That I hadn't thrown everything away," Paul revealed. "Convinced me that I wasn't just baseball. That I was more, better. That there was so much more I could offer to the world."

"Please, son," Tori pleaded. "Let me in."

"Everyone already knows," Paul whispered. "They all saw the pictures. I-I don't even get to control this decision. It's already been made. God, this was my worst nightmare once. That I would be forced to do this.

"Mother," Paul blinked several times, staring at the ceiling. "I'm gay."

Tori inhaled sharply, holding her breath.

"I'm sorry, Mother," Paul stifled a small sob, believing her silence said enough. "I don't mean to disappoint you."

"Oh, my sweet son," Tori stemmed her own flowing tears. "The only disappointment here is me. I'm the one who has failed you. A mother who denies her child is no mother at all."

Paul cried openly.

"I will always love you," Tori promised. "There is nothing you can do or say that will change that. I apologize for ever making you doubt that. You're my son and I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Mother," Paul wiped under his eyes.

"There's nothing to thank me for," Tori assured him. "You are my son."

"Do you think Grandfather will feel the same way?" Paul questioned. "I-I don't want him to-,"

"Nonsense," Tori dismissed. "My father is the only person on earth who might love you more than I do. But, I will be with you when you tell him, if you wish."

"Please," Paul requested. "I don't want to do this alone."

"Whatever you need of me," Tori promised.

* * *

Will sat alone on his couch. Alone, for the first time in forever it felt like. As much as Will appreciated the support from his parents, they were stifling him.

For the first time since his call that morning with Zoe, Will looked at his phone. He had several missed calls and texts. Reluctantly, Will dialed his voicemail and pressed his phone to his ear.

"Mr. Horton, this is Bebe Jones with the _National Enquirer,_ " a female voice stated. "We're interested in talking to you about your relations with Paul Narita. We're prepared to highly compensate you for your time."

Will deleted the message before she could leave her number.

He found four similar messages. Magazines and online distributors wanting a tell-all of his alleged wild nights with Paul.

Will vaguely wondered if they would be as interested if they found out he spent more time with Paul talking and with a toddler.

Will pinched his face together just thinking about all the time he spent with Paul.

' _And I never even knew,'_ Will sighed, moving on to the next message.

"Will," Kate's message said. "I don't know what's happening but we'll salvage it. Call me as soon as you can."

That didn't surprise Will. Grandma Kate always thought of life as a problem to be solved.

' _At least she didn't question anything,'_ Will thought.

After pressing delete, Will went to the next message.

"Will, sweetheart," Marlena said. "I'm concerned. You haven't talked to me in so long. I'm worried about you, about your behavior. I don't know what to think about these pictures. Please, just let me help you."

Will frowned and hung up. He wasn't in the mood to hear anymore messages.

' _She doesn't know what to think?'_ Will rolled his eyes. _'Even she believes I did something wrong?'_

Will ignored all his texts. None of them looked too important and he was not answering any questions about the article. Only one email stood out. It was from Sonny's Salem U account. The same email he told Will he no longer used.

Will knew he shouldn't look. He should be too angry and hurt to want to look.

But this was Sonny. His husband, his Sonny. The same Sonny that charged into the hospital when he heard Gabi was admitted even when they were broken up. The same Sonny that held Will's trembling hands and kissed him so sweetly the first time they were intimate.

' _The same Sonny that cheated on me,'_ Will forced himself to recall. _'The same Sonny that spent the entirety of our relationship wanting someone else.'_

Despite his better judgment, Will opened the email.

Reading it over, Will swallowed. He didn't know what he expected but it wasn't this. Seeing the sweet words, feeling them, made Will even more confused than before.

Will didn't know who Sonny was anymore. Everything he knew about Sonny changed. It wasn't just the cheating either. It was everything that came afterwards. The lying, the manipulating, it was a Sonny Will never knew. A Sonny that Will didn't know how to handle.

' _Sonny was supposed to be different,'_ Will thought. _'Maybe that's why he cheated. He had enough of me expecting him to be perfect.'_

While holding his phone, the screen lit up indicating he had a call.

Paul

Almost automatically, Will answered.

' _Why did I do that?'_ Will wondered. _'Why did I answer? I don't want to talk to Paul, I don't. Why did I answer?'_

Will said nothing, simply breathed.

"…Hi," Paul said breathlessly.

Will didn't respond, couldn't find it in him to say anything.

"I just, I needed to talk to someone," Paul explained. "No, that's a lie. I needed you. I wanted to talk to you. I didn't think you'd answer."

Will pressed his lips together as he pulled his legs up to his chest.

"I talked to my mom," Paul said with a breathless laugh. He still couldn't believe it. "And I told her. I told her that I'm gay."

"What did she say?" burst forth from Will's mouth without his permission.

"She said she loved me," Paul answered, stunned. "That she was proud of me."

"Wow," Will licked his lips. "That's amazing. What about your grandfather?"

"She helped me talk with him," Paul revealed. "And I never thought it would go this way. I never thought I could have this."

"I told you your life wasn't over," Will reminded Paul.

"I know and I believed you," Paul shook his head. "But it didn't really sink in. It still felt like it was outside of my reach. But now, god Will," Paul smiled. "My family knows about me and they don't care."

"I'm really happy for you," Will admitted.

Despite their current difficulties, Will knew how important this was for Paul. He knew how Paul worried for so long about this. He wouldn't wish rejection on anyone even someone that hurt him.

"But it doesn't change anything," Will forced out.

"I have almost everything I've ever wanted," Paul realized. "Everything but-,"

Paul cut himself off.

"But what?" Will queried mechanically.

"But you," Paul confessed.

Will froze, words drying up again.

"I promise I didn't mean to hurt you," Paul declared. "I know that sounds like crap. It is crap. I saw how much you were hurting and I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell you.

"I tried to do the right thing," Paul continued. "I told you to go back to Sonny, remember? I thought he would tell you the truth. I wanted him to be the one to do it. I know you love him and I thought, I thought he would tell you. When he didn't, I just, I saw you hurting because of him. I didn't think he deserved you."

Will tightened his grip on the phone, eyes closed.

"And I swear I didn't know right away," Paul rushed out. "I didn't know for weeks after we met. I should have," Paul knew. "But I didn't. I was reading about your life on the _Salem Chronicle_ but I never got that far. I should have read them all. I was enjoying getting to know you for you and I didn't want to ruin it. I wanted to know you, the real you. Not what some stupid gossipy article told me about you.

"I found out the truth from Sonny's mother a few days ago," Paul admitted. "She saw me at the pub. Threatened me. The day you showed me the apartment for the first time."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Will asked voice low. "You found out and you didn't tell me."

"I wanted you for myself," Paul exposed. "You told me about how Sonny treated you. I knew he cheated. I thought I could get you away from him. I was going to tell you. Okay, I promise. I just, I hadn't felt this way about anyone in so long. You were in a bad situation and I wanted to save you."

"You made it worse," Will whispered.

"I know I did," Paul agreed. "I'm no better than Sonny. I know that now. I kept telling myself I didn't know you when I did what I did with Sonny. I didn't know you and it was going to ruin everything. I didn't want to keep anything from you. But I didn't want you to blame me for something that happened before we met."

"You were my best friend," Will said. "You built me up only to let me crash and burn by myself."

"I didn't mean to," Paul promised. "I never meant to hurt you."

"You hurt me anyway," Will sighed.

"I know," Paul agreed.

The two sat in silence for several moments. Both thought back on their friendship, the few months they had together. Everything they learned and everything they lost.

"If it makes it any better," Paul said. "I don't have feelings for Sonny anymore. Whatever I did feel for him is long gone."

"It doesn't make me feel better knowing you fucked my husband for a weekend and you don't even care," Will stated.

Sami, walking into the room, narrowed her eyes.

"Will, who are you talking too?" Sami questioned, hands on her hips.

Will stared at his mother guiltily.

"Gimme that phone," Sami held out her hand.

"Mom," Will complained.

Paul listened in, torn between amusement and panic.

"Give it," Sami climbed onto the couch, wrestling with Will for the phone.

Triumphant, Sami brandished the phone in the air.

"Whichever one you are, stop calling my son," Sami declared before disconnecting the call.

"Mom," Will sighed.

"No," Sami waved the phone at him. "No talking to either of them."

"Why?" Will shrugged. "What difference does it make?"

"You know what difference it makes and you need to stop it," Sami warned. "You're just going to fall into a trap. I don't want them playing with your emotions anymore."

"Paul came out to his mom," Will told Sami.

"And you don't think he's preying off of your emotions with that?" Sami countered.

"Mom," Will scolded. "He's all alone. He did something that brave, that life changing and he didn't have anyone. We talked for so long about what it would be like for him and I-," Will shook his head. "He shouldn't be alone."

"I agree," Sami reluctantly replied. "That doesn't mean you have to be the one there for him."

"He doesn't have anyone else," Will countered.

"I'm sure that's not true," Sami remarked. "There's bound to be someone he could talk to. He wants to talk to you. He wants you to think you're the only one he has."

Will crossed his arms and lilted against the couch. He didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"It doesn't matter," Will declared. "I'm not going to forgive Paul."

"Aren't you?" Sami gave Will a soft look.

"What does that mean?" Will wondered.

"You're a forgiving person," Sami explained. "Actually, it's one of your best features. I love that about you. But it's also one of your worst."

Sami grabbed Will's hand and squeezed.

"You forgive and you trust when no one else would," Sami continued. "You did it with Nick. You did it with EJ over and over. With me and your father, everyone. That's who you are Will."

"Maybe it's time I change," Will mumbled. "Maybe if I was smarter I wouldn't be in this mess now."

"I don't think anyone wants you to change," Sami pointed out.

"I want to change," Will decided. "I don't like being me."

* * *

Sonny lied in bed scrolling through the photos on his laptop. It had been so long since he looked through them. He'd upload them and forget about them.

' _God,'_ Sonny smiled softly at the picture.

Will holding Ari at the hospital. The two gazing at each other in wonder.

Sonny knew right then and there that he would do anything he could to keep Will and Arianna.

' _How did it all change so fast? How could I screw up so badly?'_

The longer Sonny thought about it the worse he felt.

' _If I love Will as much as I say I do, how could I do what I did with Paul? How could I ever think that Paul was worth more than Will, more than Ari? What the hell is wrong with me?'_

Before Sonny could agonize anymore, his phone rang.

Sonny leapt across his bed for the nightstand his phone rested on. He hoped beyond anything else that it was Will.

It wasn't.

"Dad?" Sonny questioned, surprised.

"Sonny, hi," Justin Kiriakis responded. "It's been a long time since we've talked."

"I know," Sonny grunted.

Sonny didn't take too kindly to his father playing around on his mother. Ironic considering what Sonny had done.

"I deserved that," Justin admitted. "But I'm worried about you."

"Why?" Sonny demanded.

"I talked to Victor," Justin said. "He informed me of what's been happening in Salem."

"Uncle Vic doesn't know what he's talking about," Sonny argued.

"Then explain it to me," Justin requested.

So, Sonny did. He told Justin every hard truth, every disgusting detail of what he did. It was easier talking to his father rather than his mother. Justin didn't wear rose-colored glasses the way Adrienne did. He knew his son wasn't perfect.

"Sonny," Justin finally said once Sonny finished. He didn't know what else to say.

"I know," Sonny groaned. "I screwed up so badly and Will isn't going to forgive me."

"You did make a mess of everything," Justin agreed. "But you know Will. For all his faults the boy is loyal. He loves you more than anything. I don't think this is the end."

"You didn't see the way he looked at me," Sonny shook his head. "He hates me."

"Maybe," Justin commented. "You can love someone just as much as you hate them. Besides, he doesn't hate you. He hates what you did."

"I hate what I did," Sonny mumbled. "Hate what this makes me."

"Don't say that," Justin demanded. "You're better than that. You made a mistake. That doesn't make you an awful person."

"But I-," Sonny tried.

"A lot of people cheat, Sonny," Justin reminded him. "I have. Your mother has. Victor has. Sami, Lucas, EJ-," Justin listed.

"Alright, I get it," Sonny cut his father off.

"Cheating doesn't make you a bad human being," Justin maintained. "It makes you a jerk, maybe even an asshole."

"Thanks," Sonny half-laughed, half-choked.

"Will loves you. You love him. You'll get him back," Justin promised.

"How do you know that?" Sonny asked.

"You're a Kiriakis, son," Justin smiled. "We always get what we want."

* * *

Author's note:

*-Nathaniel Hawthorne to Sophia Peabody

Thanks for reading!


	26. Chapter 26

Paul closed his eyes and counted to ten. Afterwards, he pushed his shoulders back, standing up straight. He held his neck up high and put on his confident face. The face he always used while strutting out onto the pitching mound.

' _This is just like that,'_ Paul reminded himself. _'Head up, don't show weakness. Stick to the script and don't answer any questions.'_

With that, Paul walked in front of the podium set up before him.

Cameras flashed, reporters jostled to ask questions.

Paul drowned that all out. He wasn't here for that. He was here for one thing and one thing only.

Clearing his throat, Paul began.

"I called this press conference to address certain rumors about myself. I arrived in Salem for surgery that while successful did not fix my arm. While recovering, _Sonix Magazine_ approached me for an interview. After reading a few articles online, I accepted the proposal on the condition that I would chose the journalist. I chose Will Horton.

"During the interview process, I became close with Mr. Horton. He was there for me when I discovered my injury was career ending. I was there for him when he was going through a personal ordeal as well.

"Yes, Will Horton is my friend. No, the two of us have not slept together. The pictures published were taken severely out of context. What everyone saw was nothing more than two friends offering each other comfort.

"Will Horton has now and will always be nothing less than professional. I do not appreciate nor do I condone any suggestions otherwise. I trusted Will with the news of my retirement because of his professionalism, a rare quality in journalism these days. The article he produced is nothing short of perfection. I deeply regret that Mr. Horton's association with me has cost him any harm."

Paul paused in his speech and adjusted the index cards in his hands.

' _It's now or never.'_

"Throughout my career I have always been someone confident," Paul stated. "With women, models, singers, actresses flocking to me. I've never lacked female companionship or attention. For all the women that I've dated, flirted with, I must apologize.

"Baseball was my entire life. Nothing mattered to me more, including my love life. Because of that, I kept myself a secret. I was afraid of the fan reaction, how my teammates would react, how the world as a whole would see me. I'm not afraid of that anymore.

"Therefore, I have nothing left to hide. The rumors regarding my sexuality are true. I am gay," Paul smiled. He tapped his index cards on the podium. "No further questions."

Paul turned and walked away from the media scrum. Head held high, the picture of confidence, and a lifetime of weight lifted off his shoulders.

* * *

Sonny pointed the remote at the TV, flicking it off.

Watching Paul during that press conference, hearing him loudly and proudly declare his sexuality, gave Sonny mixed feelings. For a long time in Sonny's life, that press conference was all he wanted. He wanted the whole world to know Paul was gay. Now, Sonny realized he wanted that for entirely selfish reasons.

Sonny wanted Paul to come out for the sake of their relationship. Because Sonny wanted to show Paul off, didn't want to hide.

' _I didn't want Paul to come out for himself. I wanted him to come out for me,'_ Sonny knew.

Sonny was glad Paul was confident enough in himself to come out now. Unfortunately, Sonny was terrified of what it meant.

' _Paul's out. He backed Will up. Complimented Will, took care of him,'_ Sonny sighed. _'What if that gets to Will? What if Will realizes he could be with Paul?'_

For perhaps the first time, Sonny was glad he slept with Paul when he did.

' _At least that'll keep Will away from him.'_

* * *

"Alright," the news anchor said. "The press conference has ended. This is Channel Five reporting live from-,"

Lucas turned the channel to Sesame Street for Ari before shaking his head.

"Well," Lucas said. "At least he cleared up the rumors about you, Will."

"It'll just lead to more," Will insisted. "In the media's eyes, two gay men can't just be friends."

"Who cares?" Sami asked. "Everyone can focus on Paul and stay away from you."

"Hopefully," Will closed his eyes. "I'm so tired of dealing with this."

"What do you want to do now?" Lucas questioned. "I mean about the situation."

"Yeah," Sami moved closer to Will. "What's your plan?"

"I have no idea," Will confessed. "I don't want to change Ari's routine but I don't know how to do this alone. Ari needs to see Sonny and I need to check on the pub but I just, I don't want to see them."

"Well," Lucas said. "I can talk to Adrienne. See if you and Sonny can work something out."

"I'll call Kayla," Sami assured Will. "She wouldn't want you doing anything if you were upset."

"Thanks," Will told them. "I just, I feel so out of it. I don't know what to do or how to make this better."

"Let's be real," Sami responded. "There's pretty much no way to make this better. Your life is a giant mess and no amount of sugarcoating it is going to change that."

"What do I do?" Will asked her.

"I can't make that decision for you," Sami replied. "You're the only one that can do that."

Will nodded as he heard Ari whimpering in her room. As soon as Will left, Sami and Lucas turned to each other.

"What are we going to do, Lucas?" Sami questioned. "I can't stand seeing him like this."

"Neither do I but what can we do?" Lucas shook his head. "We can't tell Will to do anything. We can't tell him to stop hurting or to move on."

"No," Sami agreed. "But I think I have a plan."

"That is always the scariest thing you say," Lucas covered his face with his hands. "Every time."

* * *

"Morning, princess," Will told Ari as he lifted her from her crib. "How did you sleep?"

Ari nuzzled against Will's neck, holding on tight.

"Still sleepy, hmm?" Will questioned.

Will lied Ari down on her changing table and pulled out a fresh diaper.

"Did you have any dreams?" Will wondered as he wiped and powdered her.

Ari shook her head, eyes still fluttering.

"Daddy didn't have any dreams either," Will confessed. "That made me happy. I didn't want to dream."

Will snapped her pajamas back into place.

"Now, you're all ready for breakfast," Will told Ari. "Should we make oatmeal or pancakes?"

"Pa'cakes!" Ari cheered, perking up.

"That's what I thought," Will lifted Ari up again, playfully swinging her around.

Ari wrapped her legs around Will's waist, head on his shoulder.

"Daddy?" Ari asked. "Dadd'Son?"

Will paused, swallowing heavily.

"Daddy's having a sleepover for a while," Will explained. "You'll get to see him soon."

Will swung Ari around and over the back of the couch. Ari giggled loudly.

"Now, let's make some pancakes," Will said.

"Uh," Sami frowned. "I think I better make those. I don't trust you in the kitchen."

"I don't trust either of you," Lucas interjected. "So, I'll be making the pancakes."

Sami and Will crossed their arms and glared at Lucas in exactly the same way.

* * *

Half-way through washing the dishes, Will's phone buzzed across the countertop. Will flipped off the faucet after checking the name on the screen.

Balancing the phone between his ear and shoulder, Will answered.

"Hello?" Will asked while wiping his soapy hands on his jeans.

"Hey," Chad responded. "Do you think you can meet up with me today?"

"You want to meet up with me?" Will asked sounding wary. "Since when do we do that?"

"We do that all the time," Chad insisted.

"We used to do that all the time, you mean," Will countered.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Chad dismissed. "I need to talk to you. Best friends stuff and all that."

"I don't know," Will replied. "I don't feel like leaving the apartment, Chad."

"Well, I just watched an interesting press conference," Chad argued. "And I've seen some pretty damn interesting pictures. I think we have a lot to talk about."

"Chad," Will sighed. "I'm not in the mood right now. My mom's here and my dad and-,"

"All the more reason to leave," Chad laughed. "Come on, dude. I'm not taking no for an answer. So, just get over here."

"Fine," Will groaned, rolling his neck in a circle. "Where?"

* * *

Will, head down, walked as quickly as he could towards Horton Town Square. He could feel several eyes on him, hear the whispers. He knew what they thought of him. The entirety of Salem had seen the pictures by now, knew about the press conference.

Will spent the majority of his time ignoring phone calls from his concerned grandmothers. He didn't have it in him to talk to either woman about what happened.

' _I don't even know if I can stomach talking to Sonny's best friend,'_ Will thought. _'Huh, when exactly did I stop thinking of Chad as my friend and only Sonny's?'_

Will pulled his jacket further around him, covering his neck with his collar. He avoided anyone's gaze. He picked up his pace when he saw someone aiming their phone at him. He couldn't wait for all this to blow over.

Will immediately noticed Chad sitting inside a small cafe. Thankfully, Chad knew better than to suggest they meet at TBD. Will didn't think he could go near that place right now.

Will was surprised to see Theresa sitting with Chad. He wasn't adverse to her presence merely startled the two hit it off. Reluctantly, Will slouched his way over to them.

"Hey," Chad stood up to greet Will.

"Hi," Will flashed Chad and Theresa a look before looking at the floor again.

Chad rolled his eyes before yanking Will into a bone-crushing hug.

Will sputtered, surprised.

"You look like crap," Chad declared.

Will held onto Chad's shoulders, remaining silent.

"Come on buddy," Chad pushed Will away. "Sit."

Theresa sat up straighter. She didn't know Will as well as she should have. But she wasn't stupid. She could see how upset the kid was.

Despite what everyone thought of her, Theresa could be empathetic.

"The coffee here is really good," Theresa pushed a cup towards Will. "I know you don't like all that fancy crap."

"Not really, no," Will gave her a grateful smile. He didn't want to talk anymore about this.

"Ironic when you think about it," Chad realized. "I mean what with whom you married and everything."

Will thought back to the time he called Sonny a glorified barista.

' _That's probably when he decided to cheat on me. He just needed to wait for the right person,_ ' Will mused.

"Hey," Theresa smacked Will's forearm.

Will shook his head. He rubbed his arm and frowned.

"What?" Theresa shrugged. "You weren't listening to me."

"Has anyone ever told you you're a lot like my mom?" Will asked Theresa.

"Yes, actually," Theresa lifted her neck and smiled. "I take it as a compliment."

"Speaking of ironic," Will looked at Chad with a raised brow. "How's Stefano taking you dating Sami-lite?"

"He doesn't seem to hate her," Chad answered. "Which is somewhat worrying."

"That's because he knows my worth," Theresa sniffed, nose in the air. "Also, I'm pretty sure we hate the same people."

"Oh, yay," Will shook his head. "Just what this town needs."

"Shut up and be happy for me," Chad ordered. "Now, uh," Chad rubbed his hands together nervously. "I think I owe you an apology."

"Why?" Will wrinkled his forehead in confusion.

Will assumed they were there to talk about the pictures, the rumors about him and Paul.

"Well," Chad admitted. "I think it might be partially my fault about the money, that is."

"How do you know about that?" Will wondered.

"Sonny told me," Chad admitted. "About using the credit card and everything."

"Things with the club started going downhill," Chad explained. "And I laid most of the blame on Sonny. I'm pretty sure he took that to mean he had to be the one to fix it. So, when we made changes I didn't realize how he was paying for things."

"It doesn't matter," Will mumbled.

"I gave him the money to pay off your card," Chad said. "I should have supported Sonny more, offered him more help. I expected him to do everything for so long and he never complained. I think the stress of it all got to him."

"Thanks," Will whispered.

Knowing Chad paid the credit card off relieved Will. He didn't know how they were going to pay for it otherwise, not a figure that large.

It didn't make up for what Sonny did though. He lied to Will, kept the truth from him. Put his family into debt for the club without ever even discussing it with his husband.

' _Oh top of everything else,'_ Will sighed.

"That isn't the only reason I wanted to meet you though," Chad said. "What's been happening with you, Will?"

Will reached out for the coffee Theresa ordered him. He wanted something to do with his hands instead of wringing them.

"I didn't sleep with Paul," Will said first.

"Well, duh," Chad responded. "I could have told anyone that. You don't have it in you to cheat. So, what really happened?"

Will glanced around the cafe. A few people diverted their eyes making Will wince. Lowering his voice so no one would hear him, Will explained.

"When I was in LA, Sonny slept with Paul," Will told them robotically. His eyes were trained on the tabletop. "They used to date before Sonny came to Salem. They only broke up because Sonny asked Paul to marry him and Paul said no."

Theresa winced while Chad's lips straightened into a line. She still felt indignant over her own interactions in the hospital with Paul. But it was nothing compared to this.

"Sonny left San Francisco and Paul," Will added. "Never getting over him, never moving on. Until they met again and it was like I didn't exist at all."

"And you started interviewing Paul," Chad put the pieces together. "And became…friends?"

"Something like that," Will muttered. "Paul was the one that was there for me after I found out what Sonny did. Sonny never told me it was Paul. Paul never told me he was with Sonny. They both lied to me."

Chad nodded while Theresa shifted in her seat. The defeated expression on Will's face made her uncomfortable.

"Do you want me to talk to them or anything?" Chad questioned.

Chad had a difficult time picturing Sonny doing any of these things. He knew Sonny and Will were having some problems but he didn't imagine this. Sonny never seemed the type. But he wasn't dumb enough to tell Will that.

"It doesn't matter. I don't want to see either of them anymore," Will maintained.

"Are you sure?" Chad questioned.

Will and Sonny were both Chad's friends. Sure, Chad hadn't spent much time with Will since either of their returns to Salem. But Will was there for Chad when his mom died. Will was there for Chad when he found out Stefano was his father.

Chad didn't know when or why he started forgetting about Will in favor of Sonny but it happened. Now, Chad was going to fix it. He wasn't going to choose one friend over the other but he would support them both.

"I can't stop picturing them together," Will confessed. "I don't think I'll ever get over it. Even before I found out about the cheating," Will closed his eyes. "Sonny treated me like crap. Forgetting dates, yelling at me. He practically called me useless once."

"You're not," Chad assured. "You never have been."

"Even I know that," Theresa said with a small smile. She didn't know Will well but she knew that much. "I mean, you've been helping out Grandma at the pub."

"Someone had to," Will shrugged. "Sonny hates it though. Hates that I'm there instead of at home. He told me I shouldn't go there if I can't keep up with the house work."

Theresa furrowed her brow and pursed her lips.

"Sonny sounds like an ass," Theresa bluntly responded.

"He doesn't sound like himself," Chad argued. The Sonny he knew adored Will.

"He's a Kiriakis," Theresa upheld. "Explains everything."

"He was supposed to be different," Will took a small drink of his coffee. "I thought he was different."

* * *

Will, Chad, and Theresa wandered through the town square after their coffee. Theresa feigned interested in the small shops, doing her best to distract Will from his thoughts.

"You know what would make this outfit complete?" Theresa asked the boys rhetorically. "These diamond earrings."

Theresa stopped in front of a jewelry store display case and pointed to a set of earrings.

"Maybe if you're a good little girl," Chad mockingly responded.

Theresa pouted.

"You know that's my least favorite thing," Theresa huffed.

"It'll be fun," Chad wrapped his arm around her waist and squeezed. "Bling for good behavior."

"Could be worse," Theresa mused. "What do you get for good behavior?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be reward for bad behavior," Chad pulled Theresa toward his chest.

Will watched them with a small smile on his face. It was nice seeing the two of them interact. Watching them flirt and tease when Will was so conflicted himself.

' _At least they get to be happy,'_ Will thought.

The three moved along. Will did his best to ignore anyone watching and staring. Theresa and Chad did their best to run interference and shield Will from anyone's line of sight.

Will and Theresa were discussing diaper brands when they ran into Abigail and Ben.

"Oh," Abigail looked between Chad, Theresa, and Will. Her eyes strayed toward Chad every few seconds. "What are you three doing?"

"I'm learning more than I ever wanted to about baby poop," Chad remarked dryly. He loosely wrapped an arm around Theresa's waist.

"Oh, just you wait," Theresa smiled. "You'll be changing diapers in no time."

"I don't think I signed up for that," Chad softly replied.

"How exactly is that going to work?" Will wondered. "I mean with Brady and the baby and you two dating?"

Just as Theresa moved to explain, a group of teenagers walked by snickering about Will. No one could understand all of what they said but they got the gist.

Chad turned around to glare at the teens, frightening them.

"Don't let them bother you," Theresa told Will. "They don't know anything."

Abigail poorly covered a snort with a cough.

Will turned to look at her. The two still weren't okay after the whole article situation. No matter how many times Will explained he didn't include her name, Abigail never listened.

Noticing the attention focused on her, Abigail cleared her throat.

"I just think it's ironic, that's all," Abigail shrugged.

"What is?" Chad questioned.

"After everything last year," Abigail explained. "Will did this."

"Did what?" Will mumbled.

"Publically sleeping with someone, cheating on your husband," Abigail stated blandly. "Take your pick."

"I didn't do any of those things," Will insisted.

"Right," Abigail laughed. "I saw Sonny you know. The other day," Abigail indicated to Ben, Chad, and Theresa. "They were all there too. He was a wreck. We all knew it had to be your fault."

"My fault?" Will repeated in a low voice.

"Sonny's a good guy," Ben said. "We've all noticed how his behavior changed these past weeks. Just as soon as you came back."

"My fault," Will reiterated.

Something in Will changed, snapped. He had been trapped in his pain for too long.

"Sonny's the best thing that's ever going to happen to you," Abigail declared. "I don't know how you could screw this up. He's the only one that would deal with you."

"Hey," Chad growled. "That's too far."

"Don't talk to my girlfriend that way," Ben interjected.

"It's true," Abigail tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Sonny is a saint for dealing with what he does."

"A saint?" Will hissed, glaring at Abigail. "Sonny is a saint?"

"Sonny-," Abigail attempted.

"Shut up!" Will shouted. "Just shut up!"

Will was done drowning in his pain. He was done listening to everyone bring him down; judge him without knowing any facts. He wasn't letting anyone hurt him, demean him, not anymore.

Whatever emotion Will buried down with his crushing pain reared to life.

"Stop it," Will ordered. "Stop talking to me that way! I am so done with this."

"Will," Chad said trying to calm him down.

"No!" Will took a step away. "I am so sick and tired of hearing her! You wanna know what?" Will glared at Abigail. "I don't regret using your name. In fact, I wish I had done it on purpose. I wish everyone knew exactly what kind of a cheap, dirty, disgusting excuse for a human being you are!"

Abigail's mouth dropped open while Ben made a growling sound.

"If I were you," Will offered Ben. "I'd leave her now before she's back on her back for the next man that's dumb enough to sleep with her. I'd warn you to watch Chad," Will told Theresa. "But no one is stupid enough to leave you for that trash."

Will, breathing heavily, glared at a stunned Abigail for another moment before declaring.

"Stay the hell away from me and my daughter," Will announced. "Or I'll make you regret it."

With that, Will turned on his heel and stormed off.

Chad and Theresa watched Will walk away.

"I want to slow clap him," Theresa stated. "I do."

"Not now," Chad said half-amused and half-concerned.

Abigail sputtered, looking to anyone to defend her.

"Why did you have to do that, huh?" Chad shook his head at Abigail. "Can't you see how much he's hurting? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"With me?" Abigail indignantly responded. "What about him?"

"You know what? Will's right," Chad grabbed Theresa's hand and walked away. "You are selfish."

* * *

It took Chad and Theresa a few minutes to catch up to Will in the park.

Will sat with his head in his hands on a lone park bench. His blood buzzed and hummed.

"That was impressive," Theresa approved. "You should have seen their faces."

"Why did I do that?" Will asked out loud. He wasn't necessarily talking to either of them just in general.

"I'd wager you're repressing your feelings," Chad sat next to Will. "It happens. Probably shouldn't do it in public with a huge crowd but it happens."

"Crowd?" Will questioned, panicked.

"Little bit, yeah," Theresa confirmed. "It was pretty badass."

"I didn't want to do that," Will whispered. "I didn't mean to do that."

"No, but you needed an outlet," Chad figured. "You couldn't be miserable forever. Something had to give. She was just the one to trigger you."

Seeing Will was still in shock, Theresa smacked him on the back.

"Why don't we walk you home and we can go visit Arianna," Theresa suggested.

When Will and Chad both stared at her in disbelief, Theresa lifted her hands in annoyance.

"What? I can't like kids?" Theresa complained. "Besides, Tate needs a playmate."

"Come on," Chad put one arm around Will and pulled him up. "Let's get you home."

* * *

Will, blood still buzzing, unlocked the door to his apartment. Theresa and Chad followed behind him.

"Hey," Sami greeted with a quizzical expression. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing," Will answered. He rushed over towards Ari. He lifted her in the air and held her close.

"Hi," Chad nodded towards Sami.

Lucas, coming out of the bathroom, paused when he saw the new additions to the apartment.

"Well," Theresa didn't like uncomfortable silences. "You missed Will blow up on Little Miss Muffet."

"Who?" Lucas frowned. He glanced at Will.

Chad looked at Sami warily.

"Abigail," Chad stated. "Actually it was pretty impressive."

"Really?" Sami raised her eyebrows in interest.

"Sami," Lucas warned. He didn't approve of his son screaming at his niece but considering the circumstances he wasn't surprised.

"She definitely had it coming," Theresa divulged. "She's just glad that Will stopped when he did. If it was me, I would have kept going."

"Same," Sami agreed.

"Yeah, that doesn't worry me," Chad mumbled.

Will, taking a few steadying breaths against Ari's hair, turned back to face everyone.

"I didn't mean to do that," Will insisted. "I just got so angry."

Will set Ari down on the couch between Theresa and Sami.

Ari stared at Theresa for a few moments before reaching out to pull on her hair. Dark hair fascinated Ari, reminding her of Gabi.

Theresa offered Ari a small smile. Perhaps motherhood had softened her.

"As you should," Sami acknowledged. "It's an important step. It means reality is finally settling in."

"I don't want reality," Will complained. "I want a time machine."

"Been there," Lucas commented.

Will made to say something when his phone rang. He looked at the screen and sighed.

"It's Zoe," Will informed them all. "I need to take this."

Will walked into his bedroom, leaving everyone alone.

"Hello?" Will said into the phone.

"Will," Zoe replied in a clipped tone. "Why didn't you answer the phone earlier?"

"I was busy," Will evaded

"Why was I promised two exclusives?" Zoe ranted. "When Paul came out in a press conference!"

"I didn't know about that," Will insisted. "I didn't know he was going to do that."

"I don't care," Zoe seethed. "The publicity from your article is dying out now that he's out. There's bigger magazines, bigger websites. We needed that exclusive, Will."

"I'm not in charge of Paul," Will stated.

"I know about your relationship with Paul," Zoe said in a huff. "So don't even start with me right now, Horton. What the hell happened?"

"It was beyond my control," Will repeated. "I haven't talked to Paul since the article came out."

"Well, you know what's not beyond my control?" Zoe sneered. "Your employment!"

"What?" Will asked, stunned.

"Unless you give me something," Zoe declared. "You don't have any use to me anymore."

"I-," Will's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"Give me some dirt on Paul," Zoe ordered. "A tell-all about a night in bed with him. The size of his dick, something."

"If I don't?" Will choked out.

"Then you're fired," Zoe growled. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah," Will mumbled. "Crystal."

* * *

"He's been in there a while," Sami pointed out. "Do you think we should check on him?"

"Leave the kid alone," Lucas requested. "He doesn't need us babying him."

"Well, we didn't do enough of it when he was a child," Sami argued.

"Why don't you both go and get something to eat?" Chad suggested. "Get us all something."

Chad gave Theresa a strange look, widening his eyes dramatically.

Theresa frowned, head titled. She didn't understand what he was getting at.

"I think Will would like some time away from you," Chad pressed. "And it'll give you a chance to get some fresh air."

"Oh, yeah," Theresa nodded, catching on. "We'll watch Ari."

Neither Sami nor Lucas looked convinced.

"Chad'll watch Ari," Theresa amended.

"In that case," Lucas grabbed his coat.

* * *

Will sat on the edge of the bed.

' _I can't do this,'_ Will thought. _'I can't write anything like that about Paul.'_

' _Can't you?'_ a voice whispered. _'After what Paul did to you, couldn't you expose him? Expose his secrets?'_

Will didn't think Paul had any secrets, not anymore.

' _He has one,'_ Will realized.

' _No, no, no one is ever knowing that secret. No one is ever going to find out about Sonny and Paul.'_

Will began to pace.

' _Someone is bound to find out though, someone that wouldn't hesitate to tell the world. Why shouldn't it be me? Why shouldn't I be the one to write about Paul and his dirty little secret?'_

' _I'm the only one that should be able to write about it, to reveal it.'_

The anger from earlier pulsated through Will's veins. He spent so long being trapped in a depressed haze to feel this, to be angry. But now he was.

Knowing he trusted Sonny and Paul, knowing he fell for their lies and their schemes so easily, angered Will. He placed his trust, a part of himself, into their hands.

They played him for a fool.

They took his heart, his trust, and the parts of him that comprised Will Horton and broke them into little pieces. Will didn't think he would ever recover from this.

' _Why shouldn't I make them feel even a fraction of what I'm feeling?'_

Would Sonny feel as self-righteous when the entire town knew he slept around? Would Paul be as saint-like if the whole world knew he went after a married man, men?

' _Maybe then they'd understand,_ ' Will decided. _'Maybe they'd feel what I feel. Know what it's like to be that humiliated. To have their trust that broken.'_

Before he could think better of it, before his conscience could catch up with him, Will grabbed his laptop. His fingers flew across the keyboard, getting out every hurt and every pain.

* * *

"Uh, Will?" Chad knocked on the closed bedroom door. "Your parents are going to get you food. Theresa and I are still here though."

Will didn't answer.

"Do you need anything?" Chad wondered. "Will?"

"Leave him alone," Theresa called out. "He probably wants a break from everyone hounding him all the time."

"We're out here," Chad called through the door. "Don't do anything stupid."

Ari, playing with her stuffed animals, smiled brightly up at Theresa.

Theresa smiled back.

"That's a nice dress, Ari," Theresa told her.

Ari nodded before running into her room. She dragged a large bag full of play clothes back towards Theresa.

Ari, yanking out dresses and plastic heels, handed Theresa a pink cape.

"Oh, thank you," Theresa praised dramatically. "It goes perfectly with my outfit."

"Super chic," Chad quipped while sitting down.

Ari grinned at Chad, handing him a sparkly tiara.

"You were saying?" Theresa dryly remarked.

"Only for you, little girl," Chad mock sighed, placing the tiara on his head.

Ari clapped her hands and bounced up and down.

* * *

"I'm just saying," Sami reiterated. "I'm worried about him. He's never been this down before. He's always been emotional but this is something else."

"What do you expect?" Lucas replied. "His entire life has changed."

Sami, face pinched, shook her head.

"I swear, when I get my hands on…" Sami trailed off. She exhaled loudly through her nose.

"That isn't going to help Will," Lucas commented.

"It'll make me feel better," Sami grumbled.

The two continued down the snowy path in the park. Just as they rounded a corner, Sami and Lucas came upon a figure with his head down.

The figure, a man, walked with his eyes focused on his feet. His hands were stuffed into his pockets, mind clearly anywhere but in the present.

Neither Sami nor Lucas had ever seen Sonny so lost.

It took Sami mere seconds before marching towards him.

"Sami," Lucas attempted to stop her.

Although, if honest, Lucas didn't do much to detain her. A part of him wanted to go after Sonny Kiriakis as much as Sami did.

"Hey!" Sami screamed out.

* * *

Sonny left the mansion in a daze. Everywhere he went reminded him of Will. He didn't realize how many moments he spent with Will in every inch of this town.

It killed Sonny that he hadn't spoken to Will in so long. When Will was in Los Angeles, the two had gone longer without talking. But this was different. Every moment apart was another step closer to never seeing each other again.

That was Sonny's biggest, newest fear. That every knock on the mansion door was someone to serve him divorce papers. That every phone call was Will telling Sonny he never wanted to see him again. Or, even worse, that he didn't love Sonny.

Locked in his own thoughts, Sonny never noticed Sami or Lucas nearby.

"You," Sami pointed a finger in Sonny's face. "You-you-ugh!"

Sami was too angry to even think.

Sonny calmly looked Sami in the eyes. He didn't anticipate her appearance but he knew it was coming. Sonny knew he deserved whatever Sami threw at him. A part of him welcomed it.

Lucas, catching up to Sami, crossed his arms and glared.

Sami, fists clenching rhythmically, took several long moments to compose herself. Several deep breaths and snarls later, she was relatively calm.

"You asshole!" Sami spat.

Sonny nodded. He agreed. After what he did, there was no other way to describe him.

"How could you do that to my son?" Sami hissed. "All he's ever done is love you."

"I know," Sonny responded, voice cracking.

"He isn't perfect," Sami's eyes watered. "But he tries his best. All he's ever done is try. And you, you took my son and you broke him."

Sonny curled his lips into his mouth, anything to stop their trembling.

"I didn't mean to," Sonny whispered.

"No?" Sami manically laughed. "What did you think would happen? That he'd be fine with you using him and tossing him away? That he wouldn't care that you cheated him? Never loved him?"

"Stop it!" Sonny shouted.

Sonny could handle Sami attacking him, pointing out his mistakes. He would not stand for anyone believing he never loved Will.

"I know what I did," Sonny insisted. "But I have always loved Will, always."

"Oh, well, you've done a fantastic job," Sami rolled her eyes. "Bravo."

"I-," Sonny couldn't think of anything to defend himself. There was nothing he could say to defend what he did.

Sonny closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"I know I hurt him. I know that," Sonny expressed. "But I love him. I, I haven't treated him the way I should but I love him. I do, I do love him."

"You love him?" Lucas questioned. "Well, what about Paul, huh? If you love my son so much why the hell did you-,"

"I, everything with Paul was a mistake," Sonny explained. "I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Then why didn't you ever tell Will about him?" Sami screeched. "Will told you everything, everything! He told you the worst thing he had ever done. And you didn't say anything!"

"I know!" Sonny shouted back. "I know! I know I should have. I should have told Will everything about my past, about Paul. But I didn't."

"Why?" Lucas demanded. He held onto Sami's shoulders tightly. Lucas needed to feel grounded just as much as Sami did.

"Because I didn't want Will to know," Sonny admitted. The words physically hurt. They felt as if they were being ripped out of his throat. "I didn't want to tell him about Paul. I never wanted him to know what I had with Paul.

"All I ever wanted," Sonny covered his face with his hands. "Was for the entire world to know I was with Paul. To know Paul loved me. And I couldn't, I couldn't tell Will. I thought, I don't know what I thought."

"Yes, you do," Sami growled. "You thought that one day Paul would come back into your life. That you would have everything you always wanted. And it didn't matter if you had Will. It didn't matter if you built a family. You wanted your stupid perfect make-believe fantasy back."

"I hope it was worth it," Lucas shook his head at Sonny.

"It wasn't," Sonny maintained. "Paul is nothing compared to Will. He never was."

"I'm sure you can understand why we find that hard to believe," Lucas responded. "Why we can no longer trust you with our son."

"Why every single moment, every good deed you've ever done," Sami finished cruelly. "Every single smile we've ever seen on your face, it doesn't mean anything. It was all a lie."

"Don't say that," Sonny pleaded. "It wasn't a lie. It was real. It was all real."

"Was it?" Sami lifted her head, staring Sonny straight in the eyes. "Was it real when you married my son? Or were you imagining your picture-perfect little pitcher? I don't care what you say. You hurt my son. You're dead to me now."

Sonny emitted a small painful sound from the back of his throat, tears lining his eyes.

"I will do everything in my power to keep you as far away from Will and Ari as I can. The only reason you're still breathing is because it would hurt them," Sami vowed. "And if you ever, ever hurt him again, I swear to god I'll kill you."

Sonny knew she was serious, knew she would attack without qualms.

Sami shot Sonny one last glare before storming away.

Sonny bit his lip and turned to look at Lucas.

The look in Lucas' eyes was worse than Sami's threats. The utter disappointment and disgust was palpable.

As Sonny watched them walk away, the gravity of the situation hit him.

While growing up, Adrienne and Justin did their best to shield their problems from their kids. Sonny never knew when anything happened between them. Will didn't have that. Will saw everything. He saw every hurt, heard every argument.

' _And I'm putting Will through it now,'_ Sonny realized. _'I'm putting Ari through this.'_

Sonny knew the ramifications of sleeping with Paul would be dire. He knew they would have lasting ripples, that things would change. He just didn't know it would be like this.

' _Sami and Lucas hate me.'_

Sonny never knew how much he valued their approval. The few weeks Lucas was weary of Sonny's relationship with Will were hard. But Sonny knew eventually he would get through to Lucas. He would prove his worth.

' _That's all gone now.'_

Sonny never truly appreciated how hard Will had it, has it. Adrienne's approval waxed and waned. Half the town saw Will as a carbon copy of his mother.

' _I never dealt with that. Everyone always liked me, approved of me. Hell, I thrived off of it. Now, it's gone. Will's gone.'_

Sonny stumbled towards TBD, wiping at his eyes, feet scraping the snow-smattered gravel.

He didn't know what to do.

* * *

"I hate him," Sami mumbled under her breath. "I. Hate. Him."

"I know," Lucas agreed.

Lucas didn't think he would ever hate anyone the way he hated EJ DiMera. Sonny proved Lucas wrong.

"He is never going near our son again," Sami declared. "Ever."

Sami, seeing Lucas nod, wrenched open the door to the Brady Pub. At least they were in agreement there.

Sami took in all the little changes implemented at the pub. She had to admit that she was impressed. Everything looked good.

The two headed towards the bar, ready to order. While the two waited, Sami caught sight of someone near the back hallway.

Sami didn't know Paul Narita. She never met him before. But she recognized him. Recognized him from the games she would watch with Will and Johnny on the TV. Recognized him from the paparazzi pictures with Will.

Sami didn't know Paul. That didn't stop her from chasing after him.

* * *

Will sat on the floor with his back resting against the bed. He was hunched over his laptop, fingers a blur.

Will let his anger guide him, feed him as his article came to life. Sonny and Paul's past wasn't romanticized. They knew exactly what they were doing. Paul knew Sonny was married. Sonny knew what he was risking.

Will took everything he knew about the situation and painted the reality of it. Paul Narita, the nation's beloved sportsman, the man who donated almost all his time and fortune to charity, was actually a homewrecker. Sonny, Salem's poster boy for propriety, throwing away his family to jump into someone else's bed. The two taking a naïve, trusting, idiotic little boy and breaking him.

The harder he delved, the worse it seemed.

Will doubted every moment of his relationship with Sonny, of their friendship.

' _Sonny took a scared, closeted boy and turned him into whatever he wanted,'_ Will viciously thought as he jabbed the keys. _'I wasn't allowed to lie. I wasn't allowed to do anything out of line. But Sonny kept this from me. He could lie all he wanted. He could do whatever he wanted. I never could.'_

' _I had to deal with disapproval, disappointment. I had to deal with everyone waiting for me to screw up; waiting for the day I did something to ruin everything. But it wasn't me. It wasn't.'_

Will angrily wiped away a few stray tears. He was done crying. He was done caring.

Sonny and Paul were going to feel exactly what they put Will through.

* * *

Author's note:

Thanks for reading!


	27. Chapter 27

Paul quietly thanked the waiter at the pub for his food. Paul recognized the teenager. He vaguely thought about learning his name but didn't care too much now. Will was the only member of the staff he ever encountered here anyway. Not that it mattered much now.

Paul was just lucky that all the other employees knew he lived in the studio upstairs and never bothered him. No one seemed to care or he'd have the press hounding him. Although he wondered what they thought of him. Wondered if they believed he had an affair with Will like the rest of the world did. They had seen Will and Paul talking together almost every day. They knew Will would go upstairs with him. Most must have had their suspicions.

Whatever they thought of him, Paul felt lucky they were so discreet. After the press conference it took several car changes and some crafty disguises to get Paul back home. He was glad for the anonymity.

Paul was still shaking. The entire world knew he was gay. They all knew, everyone.

' _I never have to hide again.'_

Paul never thought he could have this. Never thought he would ever come out to the world. He was content to play baseball while living a lie. Now, without baseball, Paul could be whoever he wanted to be. There was no point in hiding.

The only downside to it all was he was alone. His mother and grandfather were on the other side of the country. Paul wasn't sure if he could trust any of his friends to react the way he needed. He wasn't even sure he knew how many would still be his friend now. Former teammates, fellow celebrities, could he trust any of them now? Would they care about Paul at all now?

It didn't seem to matter. There was only one person Paul wanted around him anyway. There was only one person Paul wished he could speak to about all of this.

Paul wanted Will and knew at this point he'd never have him.

Everywhere Paul looked inside the pub reminded him of Will. Paul didn't know how he was going to last being in Salem without Will. Will was the entire reason he planned to stay.

Paul considered going back to San Francisco but he quickly dismissed it. Despite how large the city was, Paul had no privacy even if he stayed at home. The paparazzi would stake the place out, follow his every move. The press knew all of his hideouts, knew all the places he frequented. If Paul went back home, he would end up in a hotel anyway. Paul had enough of hotels.

At least in Salem, for the time being, he had peaceful, small town life. No one seemed to know where he lived. He had been there for months and no one recognized him besides Sonny's mother. It was nice in a way, to blend in so well that no one knew who he was. Paul hoped that wouldn't change.

A part of Paul knew the real reason he couldn't leave. He clung to a small bit of hope that things would work themselves out. That Will would let him back into his life. That's why Paul hadn't left.

Grabbing the Styrofoam container from the waiter, Paul headed for the staircase in the back of the pub. A strong, small hand on his shoulder stopped him.

* * *

"Hey," Chad rapt on Will's bedroom door. "You okay in there?"

Chad waited a few seconds before knocking again.

Nothing.

"Will?" Chad asked one more time. "I'm coming inside."

Chad pushed the door open. He frowned when he saw Will hunched over his laptop, fingers flying.

"Why didn't you answer when I knocked?" Chad wondered.

"Working," Will answered. "Can't stop."

"You're working now?" Chad questioned incredulously.

"Need to," Will mumbled. "I have to get it out now. How's Ari?"

"Fine," Chad replied. "She and Theresa are having a tea party."

"That's cute," Will commented. His eyes remained locked on his laptop screen.

"It is," Chad agreed. He slid down to sit next to Will. "Can I ask what you're working on?"

"No," Will replied. He licked his lips and fiercely stabbed against the backspace.

"Right," Chad lifted his eyebrows. "Okay, then."

For a few minutes the only sound was the clacking of the keys against Will's fingertips.

Chad awkwardly fiddled with his fingers. He wasn't sure what to do in this situation. Years ago he might have known how to get through to Will. But now? Now, Chad wasn't so sure.

"So," Chad thought of something to say. "Do you want to talk about things?"

"Not really," Will responded.

"Well, I kind of think we have to," Chad argued. "I mean, I know how big this is, Will. I know how you grew up. Hell, since I've known you Sami's been married and remarried and married and remarried more times than I can count. This is life-altering and I'm still not sure I know everything."

"I already talked to you today," Will said dismissively. "And I don't want to talk about my childhood."

"Well, tough," Chad rolled his eyes. "We're talking about this."

"Why?" Will finally turned to stare at Chad. "Why do you care now? You've barely seen me since I came back from LA. And even then you didn't care about me at all. You only wanted to spy on the pub."

"That's not true," Chad weakly defended.

"It is," Will shook his head. "Besides, you didn't even go to the wedding. I doubt you even care at all."

Now that Will tapped into his anger, he couldn't seem to shake it. Didn't want to shake it. He didn't want to vent to Chad about how sad and pitiful he was.

' _I'm done being sad. I'm done being understanding,'_ Will thought. _'No more.'_

' _No one is ever going to hurt me again. Not Sonny, not Paul. No one.'_

* * *

Sonny double-checked the product count behind the bar at TBD. Normally he would breeze through this but his mind was still on his confrontation with Sami and Lucas.

Sonny didn't think he'd ever see that look on Sami Brady's face directed at him. He didn't realize how terrifying it truly was.

"You alright there, boss?" T wondered, walking behind the bar. His shift ended a few minutes before.

"No, not at all," Sonny replied as honestly as he could.

"Yeah," T leaned against the bar. "That's what I figured."

T took a look around the floor and flagged down a waitress.

"Sonny and I are gonna talk in the office," T told her. "Can you keep an eye out here?"

"Yeah, sure," the girl shrugged.

"Come on," T dragged Sonny into his office.

Sonny collapsed in his desk chair. He leaned his elbows on the edge of the desk, head in his hands.

T sat across from him, rubbing his hands on his knees.

"You wanna tell me what's happening with you and Will?" T asked. "Really happening? I mean, I saw the pictures of Will and Paul Narita of all people."

Sonny half-sighed, half-groaned. He hated thinking about those pictures. He did everything he could to not think of them.

' _I can't even imagine what Will's going through. I have a few pictures of Paul hugging Will to haunt me. Will has to imagine so much more than that.'_

' _No wonder he can't talk to me.'_

T waited for Sonny to say something, anything.

"I know Will, dude," T stated. "I know how much he loves you. He'd never do anything like that, even with Paul Narita. Which, what the hell, man? Will used to freakin' worship that guy in high school. And he didn't even get his best friend an autograph? I'm kind of pissed."

Sonny choked out a cry.

"Hey, he wasn't that obsessed," T quickly replied. "Well, he might have beat a few ones off to his trading card or something. I don't know. But he'd never cheat on you."

"It's not that," Sonny said, voice muffled through his hands.

"Then what?" T pressed, getting a bad feeling.

"Will didn't sleep with Paul," Sonny pulled his hands away. He needed to be brave about this, had to own up to it. "I did."

* * *

Paul paused mid-step and turned around, completely unprepared for what happened next.

 **Smack**

Paul, head smashed to the side, blinked several times, stunned.

"Sami," Lucas jogged into the back hallway and sighed. "Was that necessary?"

"Yes," Sami shook her stinging hand.

It took Paul a few seconds to recover. No one had ever slapped him before. Punched, sure. But never a slap.

Rubbing against his cheek, Paul took in the small blonde before him. Even if he hadn't recognized her from one of Will's articles, Paul would know who she was.

Sami Brady looked remarkably like her son.

' _Same eyes,'_ Paul noted.

Sami looked Paul up and down. She attempted to figure out what was so great about him. What was it about Paul Narita that Sonny thought he was worth more than her son?

Paul swallowed heavily. From what he knew of Sami Brady, a slap was the least of his worries.

"You broke my son's heart," Sami declared, staring Paul dead in the eyes. "Took the one thing he thought he earned and ruined it."

"I know," Paul answered in a low voice.

"Did you know who Will was?" Sami demanded, crossing her arms. "Did you know he was with Sonny?"

"Not at first," Paul glanced at Lucas briefly before turning back to Sami. "I didn't know for a long time."

"How long did you lie to him?" Lucas moved closer to the pair.

"I don't know, a few days," Paul adjusted the box of food in his hands. "I just, Sonny's mom told me and then Will was looking at me. And I wanted to tell him, I wanted to tell him so many times. But he told me all about his problems with Sonny. Well, I didn't know it was Sonny and I just, I already wanted him and I thought…"

"You thought you'd take him for yourself," Sami cut off his rambling.

"Yes," Paul nodded. He knew he didn't have anything to lose. Will's parents already hated him. It didn't matter if he told them everything now. Maybe it would make him seem like less of a monster that way.

Paul took a few seconds to clear his head, figure out his thoughts.

"Zoe Browning approached me about an article. I looked on _Sonix's_ website and read some of Will's work," Paul explained. "I fell in love with his writing and I told Zoe I would only do it if he wrote it. So, he started interviewing me."

"Interviewing? That what they call it?" Sami quipped.

"I met Will," Paul ignored Sami. "And I wanted him, wanted to hook up with him. At first, I didn't know he was with anyone. When I found out he was taken I thought it was a boyfriend. I never thought he was married, didn't even consider it. He didn't wear a ring and he never told me."

Lucas crossed his arm and sneered. He didn't want to hear about anyone wanting his son.

"Beyond that though, once I got to really know him," Paul continued. "It just made me want him more. When he started telling me about all his problems at home, I just, I thought whoever he was with had to be a loser. How could anyone treat him that way?"

Paul pressed his lips together and shook his head.

"Will tries so hard and I hated seeing him so down," Paul confessed. "When I found out he was married to Sonny," Paul paused. "I knew what Sonny did. I knew Sonny cheated. I knew what Will told me about his partner. I didn't think Sonny deserved him."

"So, you didn't think to tell Will at all?" Sami wondered.

"Of course, I did," Paul argued. "I knew I should. I knew that it was the right thing to do. I didn't tell him because I would have had to admit what I did. I knew Will would never want to see me again."

"I found Will, you know?" Paul added. "After Sonny told him the truth, some of the truth. Seeing Will that broken up, I saw how much he loved Sonny. I convinced Will to go back to Sonny. I thought he'd tell Will the truth. I owed Will that much. Hearing the truth from his husband instead of me. But Sonny wouldn't do it."

"I was going to tell Will," Paul maintained, indignant. "But I couldn't. He was already devastated. I couldn't add to that pain. And the longer I kept it a secret, the more it would hurt him. I just," Paul gritted his teeth. "I wanted him to be with me. I thought, I thought if I gave him everything he deserved, if I took care of him eventually Will would give into his feelings for me. I wanted to get him away from this place and make him mine. Now, he can't even look at me."

Sami and Lucas glanced at each other once Paul finished. Realistically, they could understand why Paul did what he did. The two of them had done worse in their lifetime. But this was about Will, their firstborn. It didn't matter if it wasn't all Paul's fault. He hurt Will and that was unforgiveable.

"You know what the worst part for you is?" Sami looked at Paul cruelly. "Will did want you. He was tempted. If you got him away from Salem, away from Sonny, you would have had everything you wanted. If you had told him as soon as you found out, Will would have forgiven you. He probably would have fallen for you. You were so close to having everything you wanted. And you get to live with that knowledge for the rest of your life," Sami declared.

Sami turned on her heel, Lucas following after. Neither noticed as Paul stumbled, falling to the steps behind him. They didn't care at about the tears slowly leaking down his face. All they cared about was Will.

Sami dug through her purse, pulse racing. Triumphantly, she pulled out her cell phone.

"Who could you possibly be calling at a time like this?" Lucas stared at Sami in exasperation.

"The only one I can trust to help me destroy those lying, cheating-," Sami's voice cut off. "Kate, it's Sami."

* * *

T looked at Sonny like he was crazy.

"Dude, come on," T rolled his eyes. "That shit's not funny."

"I wish I was joking," Sonny said, lips rolling into his mouth. "But I'm not."

T's smile slowly slipped off his face. He stared at Sonny for a long time, mouth pulling down at the corners.

Sonny shifted uncomfortably. It had been a long time since T looked at Sonny like this. Like Sonny was something disgusting he found underneath his shoe.

"What the hell are you talking about?" T spat out.

"It was a mistake," Sonny weakly explained. "A horrible, awful mistake and I would do anything I could to take it back."

T opened and closed his mouth several times, head shaking back and forth. None of it made sense.

"But you love Will," T finally said. "You love him and-," T's forehead wrinkled in concentration. "When would you even have time to cheat on him? You've been working nearly every day for months!"

Sonny crossed his arms around his waist, scooting his chair closer to the desk.

"It was before Will came back from LA," Sonny admitted.

Sonny didn't realize how painful it would be explaining all this to his friends or family.

' _What must they think of me?_ ' Sonny wondered.

"What?" T frowned, trying to work it all out. "You've had like one weekend off, dude."

"Yeah," Sonny replied, glancing away from T.

"So, you slept with him once?" T asked hopefully. When Sonny didn't answer, T added. "Twice? Three times? What the hell, Sonny?"

Sonny mumbled something T just barely caught.

"Oh my god," T couldn't help shouting. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I know," Sonny rubbed his forehead. "I know!"

"I thought you loved Will," T stated, disappointment evident. "I thought, after everything, you two would be the ones to last."

"We will," Sonny guaranteed, horrified by T's statement. "How could you, why would you say that?"

T ignored Sonny, mind still reeling at the news.

"How did you even meet Paul Narita of all people?" T couldn't wrap his mind around it. He couldn't see Sonny with anyone but Will.

"Before I lived in Salem we used to date," Sonny revealed. Figuring he owed it to his friend, Sonny continued. "We'd meet in hotel rooms whenever he could get away. We were together about a year before-," Sonny paused.

This was the part he hated most.

"Before what?" T gently asked. He could see the haggard expression on Sonny's face, the obvious strain.

"I asked him to marry me. He said no," Sonny looked at T's face. "I left, traveled for a while, and met Will."

T covered his face with his hand.

* * *

"I do care about you, you know?" Chad told Will.

Will tried his hardest to ignore Chad. He continued typing, face blank.

"A lot of people do," Chad insisted.

"Pictures of me hugging a man came out and everyone in this town assumed I fucked him," Will rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure they really care about me."

"What's going to make you feel better, Will?" Chad asked flat out. "Taking your angry at Sonny out on me?"

"Yes," Will turned to look at Chad. "That would make me feel better. It would make me feel better if everyone in this stupid town felt the same way I did. If they felt useless and stupid and ugly," Will harshly spat out. "If they felt like nothing they do is ever going to be good enough. If they spent their entire life being used and fought over and treated like a toy only to be tossed aside when everyone got bored of them. If they tried their hardest to be the best they can for everyone they know and it doesn't matter. Because nothing ever works out and when they have the slightest bit of hope that they might get to be happy the person they trust most destroys them.

"That would make me feel better," Will finished, chest heaving.

Chad stayed silent. There wasn't anything he could say after that.

* * *

"I just don't understand how you could do this to Will," T confessed. "I've seen the two of you together, man. I was there from the beginning. I saw the way you looked at him. I hated it then but now," T thought back to the beginning. "It doesn't make any sense. How could you be in love with someone else the whole time you were with Will?"

"I wasn't," Sonny defended. "I just, I was confused, but I loved Will, wholeheartedly."

"Come on," T shot Sonny a hard look. "It couldn't have been wholeheartedly if some homewrecking baseball player was enough for you to throw Will and the baby away."

Sonny winced.

"I didn't throw them away," Sonny denied. "Yes, I wasn't completely over Paul but I always loved Will. I've loved Will almost as long as I've known him."

"That makes it even worse," T explained. "Everyone in this town knows how dedicated you were to Will. How much you love him, love Ari. And you still cheated on him. When that Brian creep was hanging all over you, everyone in the world knew you still wanted Will. But this, this past no one knew existed. It's like rewriting history. This makes it so much worse, Sonny."

"You think I don't know that?" Sonny questioned, exasperated, voice brittle. "You think I don't know I ruined everything? I took my everything and I left it behind for a past I don't even want anymore."

"You don't want to be with Narita?" T nodded firmly. "Not at all?"

"No," Sonny guaranteed. "I don't want Paul and he doesn't want me either."

"Judging by the pictures," T mused. "He wants Will."

"Yes," Sonny bared his teeth. "But I'm never letting that happen. He's not going anywhere near my husband or my family again."

"Good," T agreed. "If you want things to work out you need to get rid of all distractions."

"You want me to work things out with Will?" Sonny looked surprised.

"I'm pissed at you," T rolled his eyes. "But you love Will. If you can find a way to get him to trust you again, I won't stand in your way."

Sonny sighed in relief, feeling less of a burden on his shoulders.

"Thank you," Sonny praised. "After talking with Sami and Lucas, I needed to hear that."

"Oh, dude," T frowned and sat up straighter. He examined Sonny's face. "No visible marks so Sami must not have done too much damage."

"She didn't hit me," Sonny said. "Not physically."

"Sami didn't slap you?" T asked eyes wide.

"She did a lot worse," Sonny mumbled. "She said she'll do whatever it takes to keep me away from them. That if I ever hurt them again she'll kill me."

T knew as well as anyone that with Sami that wasn't an idle threat.

"You better be careful then," T told Sonny. "One wrong move and you'll end up in the Salem River."

"If I hurt them again," Sonny said. "I'd deserve it."

"Don't get so melodramatic on me now," T ordered. "So, how's Will doing?"

"He won't talk to me now," Sonny revealed. "Not that I blame him. It's all Paul's fault."

Noticing the look T was giving him made Sonny elaborate.

"Paul knew who Will was and didn't say anything. I already told Will what I did and he ran straight to Paul," Sonny explained. "I didn't know Will and Paul knew each other. I assumed if I told Will about Paul it would just make everything worse. I thought it would crush his already lowered self-esteem to know I was with some big, famous celebrity."

"But instead you had Paul putting the moves on Will," T realized. "After he slept with Will's husband. What a creep."

"I need to know how close they are," Sonny decided. "Will won't tell me. I can't talk to Paul. Sami and Lucas froze me out. But I have to know if Will thinks of Paul the way Paul thinks about him. I have to know if Paul is going to get a chance instead of me."

"I can do that," T volunteered.

"Really?" Sonny smiled gratefully.

"You two are my best friends," T pointed out. "I just want you two to be happy. I stood up there listening to your vows on your wedding day. I'm not letting you screw this up even worse than you already have."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Sonny rambled. "T, you don't know how much I appreciate this."

"I'll go check on Will," T stood up. "And keep you updated. I'm doing this for you both though, dude. So don't screw this up, again."

"Thank you," Sonny gushed one more time.

Sonny hurried around the desk to pull T into a hug.

"Just check on him, make sure he's okay," Sonny requested. "I just need to know he's okay."

* * *

T knocked on the front door to Will and Sonny's apartment. T still couldn't wrap his head around this situation. Never in his life would he suspect Sonny to cheat.

' _It doesn't make any sense. No one even knew this Paul guy. Sonny's never talked about him. He's never mentioned an ex other than to say he was selfish. Sonny's only ever been in love with Will. Everything was always about Will._ '

T didn't know what he would say to Will, how he would comfort him. T knew Will had to be a mess.

T was there for Will through so much crap during his childhood.

' _Hell, just high school alone was a mess,'_ T recalled. _'His family has been torn apart so many times. For Sonny to do this has got to be killing Will.'_

"Oh, it's you," Sami greeted when she pulled the door open.

"Yeah, I missed you too, Mrs. DiMera," T fondly rolled his eyes.

Sami, lips quirking at the name, gestured for T to come inside.

T stepped over the threshold and frowned. He'd never seen a stranger scene inside this apartment before. And he visited when Gabi lived here.

Arianna sat on the floor in a too-long princess dress sipping pretend tea with a matching Theresa. Chad sat beside them with a crown and a long feather boa.

"Nice outfit," T quipped. "The feathers go with your eyes."

"Thank you," Chad smiled mockingly. Arianna was lucky she was cute.

"So," T put his hands in his pockets. "Where is he?"

"Talking in his room with Lucas," Sami explained. She turned to look at the closed door, eyebrows drawn together.

"Right," T nodded before marching over towards the door and wrenching it open.

T imagined he'd find Will sobbing hysterically, thrown across the bed. Or maybe clutching a photo of Sonny and bemoaning his existence.

He didn't.

Will, on his hands and knees, dug through a box near the bottom of the closet. T recognized the handwriting on the box as Sonny's.

Lucas noticed T first. He patted a spot on the bed next to him.

T sat down and watched Will dig through everything.

"Should you be doing this?" Lucas asked.

From his tone, T gathered it wasn't the first time Lucas questioned Will.

"Yes," Will hissed. He tossed a few items out of the box. He grabbed a stack of postcards and flipped them over.

"Shouldn't you be throwing out Sonny's stuff?" T wondered. "I mean, that's what happens in these situations, right?"

Will glanced over his shoulder when he noticed T. Pausing for a scant few seconds, Will continued rummaging through Sonny's private things.

"No," Will explained as he threw the postcards over his shoulder. "I'm looking."

"Looking for what?" T wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Proof," Will huffed.

T turned to Lucas who shook his head sadly.

"He thinks he's going to find more things about Paul or maybe some other guys from Sonny's past," Lucas clarified.

"That," T paused. "Can't be healthy."

"Nope," Lucas sighed.

The two sat poised on the edge of the bed while Will dug through everything.

Will didn't know what he was hoping to find. A cherished note Sonny kept all these years declaring his love. A New Year's resolution expressing Sonny's desire for Paul to love Sonny instead of Will. He didn't know.

Will had to find something though. Some kind of clue that Sonny either loved Will or loved Paul. There had to be something, somewhere.

Will slumped onto his butt when he emptied the box.

"Nothing," Will complained.

"I told you," Lucas shook his head. "You weren't going to find anything."

Will haphazardly slammed Sonny's things back into the box. He didn't care if he broke them or trampled them. As far as Will was concerned Sonny deserved it. Sonny deserved to have his cherished memories broken and creased just like Will's were.

Standing up again, Will frowned. He was certain there would be something.

Turning quickly, Will rammed his hip into a dresser, hard. Hard enough to knock over a baseball Will recently put in a plastic collector's container. A baseball he got from Sonny. A baseball with Paul's signature on it.

' _Sonny took this out of that box,_ ' Will recalled. _'Sonny's box with all his memories.'_

Slowly, almost in a daze, Will reached out for the ball. He carefully opened the container, cradling the ball in his hand. Will read the date, the name, thinking.

It all came boiling out of him, the realization, the humiliation. This was no gift to Will. This ball had nothing to do with Will. It was just another moment where Sonny belittled Will, shamed him with Will's own past mistakes while covering up his own.

Will curled his fingers around the ball, eyes closed.

When he opened them, Will caught sight of a picture of himself and Sonny on the dresser. It was the only one yet to be hidden since Will discovered the truth. They had it taken sometime after their engagement. The two were brandishing their left hands, hips touching, faces beaming.

' _Lies,'_ Will thought. _'All of it.'_

Without thinking, Will pulled back his arm and tossed the ball as hard as he could at the picture.

T and Lucas jumped to their feet the instant the glass shattered in the picture frame.

"Will!" Lucas exclaimed.

Will was beyond reasoning. He was certain he would find proof Sonny carried Paul around with him and he found it.

' _Sonny never loved me,_ ' Will decided. _'The entire time we were together he would rather have Paul. The second he saw Paul again he threw me away.'_

Will dived towards the floor where the baseball rolled. He threw it at the already smashed picture again, over and over. All the while T and Lucas did their best to pull Will back and away from the rapidly spreading glass shards.

"Will, stop it," Lucas ordered.

"I hate him!" Will screamed through his teeth. "I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!"

Eventually T wrestled the ball away from Will. Together, Lucas and T were able to pull Will safely away and towards the floor.

Will continued his chant through mangled sobs. Towards the end Will didn't know if he meant Sonny, Paul, or himself.

* * *

The instant the yelling began in the bedroom, Chad had his hands over Ari's ears, loudly drowning out the noise.

"La la la la la," Chad screamed.

Sami rolled her eyes at Chad before lifting Ari up into her arms.

"Hey, sweetie," Sami bounced a concerned looking Ari up and down. "How would you feel about spending the night with Grammy and Grandpa at Grandpa's place? Hmm, would that be fun?"

Ari shook her head no.

"Daddy," Ari looked over her should towards Will and Sonny's bedroom.

"Daddy's upset right now," Sami said. "But he'll be okay."

Chad, after making sure Ari was in good hands, moved into the bedroom. He took in Will and the mess before moving into the kitchen. He searched around before he could find a bag to place all the glass.

Theresa, meanwhile, handed Chad the vacuum from the hall closet. She didn't think Will was comfortable enough around her to appreciate her presence right now.

Will, head against his knees, ignored everyone, including the sound of the vacuum.

T sat next to Will on the floor. He kept his eyes diverted, feeling strange staring at his friend breakdown so thoroughly.

Lucas, though, kept his hand against Will's back, eyes locked onto him.

Once Chad left the room, Will finally turned to his father.

"C-can you take Ari with you?" Will begged. "I don't, I don't want, I can't-."

"Of course," Lucas cut Will off. "I know, son. I know."

"Just for tonight," Will explained. "I don't want her to see this."

Will hated that he did this when Ari was home. Hated that he was becoming this but he couldn't help it. The anger covered up the pain. As long as he held onto his rage, he wouldn't feel so much hurt.

"Anything," Lucas kissed the top of Will's head. "You know that."

Lucas quickly packed Ari's favorite toys. He already had a supply of clothes, diapers, and anything else she would need at his apartment.

"Sami," Lucas addressed. "Let's get Ari out of here."

Sami, going into Will's room to grab her own bag, kneeled down in front of him, handing over Ari.

"I love you, baby," Sami promised. "It's okay to be angry and it's okay to be sad."

Sami squeezed Will's arm before getting up and nodding at T.

"Daddy'll miss you," Will swiped against Ari's cheek. "But you need to go have fun with Grammy and Grandpa. Daddy isn't going to be much fun tonight."

"Miss," Ari replied, snuggling in close to Will's neck.

"I'll miss you more than anything," Will promised. He kissed her cheek, her nose, and her little lips before Sami took her hand and walked out of sight.

Chad and Theresa quietly followed behind Sami, Lucas, and Ari. Chad wanted to stay behind with T. He just didn't think Will would want that. Not after the way he accused Chad of not caring. Chad was afraid his presence would only anger Will even more.

* * *

T handed Will a glass of water and awkwardly rocked on his heels while crouching down.

"Thanks," Will mumbled before gulping down the entire glass.

"No problem," T responded, eyebrows-raised.

"When did you find out?" Will finally looked at T's face.

"A little while ago," T explained. "I talked to Sonny."

Will sneered.

"This really sucks, dude," T lamely said.

"You mean finding out my husband never loved me? Or realizing he only supported me so he could pretend I was someone else? Or is it finding out the only person that's been there for me lately fucked my husband?" Will spat out. "Exactly what part of my life do you think sucks?"

"I get that you're hurting," T replied. "But you don't have to take it out on me."

"I'm not hurting," Will stated. "I'm infuriated. I am so past being hurt I've reached an uncharted, Sami Brady-level of hatred."

"Will," T frowned. "You're not your mother."

"Aren't I though?" Will smiled sardonically. "I had a kid when I was a teen. My parents cheated on each other left and right. My first love would rather be with someone else. Everyone in this damn town thinks I'm a walking whore. So, yeah, I do think I am my mother."

T didn't know what to do with this Will. He hadn't seen Will like this in a long time, if ever.

"In fact," Will stood up, eyes clearing. "I think it's time I show everyone exactly how much like my mother I can be."

* * *

"Will, I don't know about this," T shouted as they walked into The Spot.

It's not that T had a problem with gay clubs. It was the whole taking his heartbroken best friend to one known for its seedy reputation that bothered T.

"I am," Will replied confidently, shoving his fake ID into his skin-tight jeans.

T watched as Will breezed through the club and headed straight for the bar. T groaned in frustration. Tonight was going to be a long night.

Will threw back a shot and slammed the glass on the bar top, shuddering. It had been so long since he'd done something like this, so long since he'd been in this place.

Sonny never took Will here. On the rare nights they got to go out, Sonny preferred quieter clubs. He enjoyed romantic slow dances and intimate conversation. Nothing like this place.

The few times Will went to The Spot were with his old friend Neil. He held Will's hand and navigated him through the masses. He held Will's hips as they danced to the overpowering music. He daringly licked the sweat along Will's neck, making Will jump about two feet in the air. He held Will tightly whenever a stranger would get too close. He laughed loudly when Will walked into the backroom instead of the bathroom, turning bright red.

No, Will didn't want to go anywhere that reminded him of Sonny tonight. Will wanted to be in a place he associated with a strange sense of freedom with a hint of trouble.

By the time T made it to the bar, Will moved out onto the dance floor. T thought it looked more like a mosh of gyrating, sweat-slick bodies than anything else. He was fairly certain no one was doing any real dancing.

T didn't know what Will had planned for the night. T worried about Will drinking though. It wasn't that long ago Will had a problem controlling that when he was in high school.

T knew he needed to keep a watchful eye on Will. Will would regret whatever he did tonight, T was certain.

' _Eventually he'll remember who he is,'_ T thought. He winced as a beefy arm wrapped around Will's waist. _'And it won't be pretty when he does.'_

* * *

Will purred, nestled between two hard bodies. The few extra shots bought for him went right to his head leaving him warm and lightheaded. He lost his shirt some time ago.

Will rocked his hips to the beat of the music, hips swishing left and right and around in a circle. For the first time in a long time Will didn't think. He didn't feel anything other than the steady grip on his hips and the long arms wrapped around his neck.

Will ignored his wedding ring digging into his left finger.

As the man behind him pressed a kiss to the back of his shoulder, Will slipped away teasingly. He was aware enough to know he didn't want that.

Will, wide smile on his face, turned around to smack right into another person.

"Oopsie," Will slurred. He used the bare chest in front of him to steady himself.

"S'alright," a voice shouted in Will's ear, stepping closer to Will.

Will looked at the guy's face, surprised to find him even younger than Will himself.

Will smiled when the man, a boy really, shyly pulled Will closer. It was clear the kid had no experience with this type of thing. Will remembered those days.

Will put his arms around the boy's neck and laid his head on his shoulders. His lips twitched when he felt the boy shuddering beneath him.

Will danced with the boy for a few songs. Will pressed against him, wondering if it was the boy's first time there. He wondered if the neon lights and the half-naked bodies intimidated the boy like they did Will once upon a time.

The boy was braver than Will though. Will never ventured away from Neil that first night they came to The Spot. He never would have danced with a stranger then.

Seeing a camera flash, Will turned his head to see more boys about the same age as Will's dance partner. They all had rounded faces and wide-eyes. One of them held a phone in his hands facing his friend's direction. The others flashed dorky thumbs-up at the boy, clearly embarrassing him.

"Sorry," the boy yelled in Will's ear.

"That's okay," Will responded. His head was fuzzy but he knew only his back would be seen in the pictures, nothing incriminating.

Will stumbled away as the boy's friends descended on him, grilling for details. Will, eyes-lidded, glanced in the direction he last saw T. He almost laughed when he saw T being aggressively hit on by a much older man.

Snickering to himself, Will slowly made his way towards the bathroom.

After successfully finding and using the restroom, Will paused in front of the mirror. Sometime during the night someone used body paint on him. Will could see the sweaty streaks drizzling down his chest, towards his abs.

"You're so hot," a deep voice hummed in Will's ear, coming up behind him.

Looking in the mirrors reflection, Will took in the wide yet muscular body behind him. Will found himself transfixed on the man's biceps. He wondered if it would be rude to ask if the guy was a bodybuilder or not.

While he was thinking, the man pressed himself against Will's back. He was a few inches shorter than Will, able to easily rest his chin on Will's shoulder.

The man nuzzled against the back of Will's ear, breathing in Will's sweat-soaked skin.

"So hot," the voice repeated. Large hands mapped Will's chest and stomach, brushing against Will's waistband. "What's a pretty thing like you doing all alone?"

Will blinked a few times, too surprised to say anything.

"Come with me," the man requested. He pulled a limp Will towards the door and back into the hallway.

Will's ears were assaulted by the pounding bass. He could see the man's lips moving but had no idea what he was saying. Will allowed the man to pull him further down the hallway, away from the dancefloor and towards the backroom.

* * *

T, finally shaking the old man hounding him, felt alarmed to realize he couldn't see Will. T checked the middle of the dancefloor but didn't see anything. He edged around the club, looking for his painted friend before going towards the bathroom.

When Will wasn't in there, T grimaced before heading towards the door at the end of the hall. He really hoped Will wasn't in that room.

Will let the stranger manhandle him until he was pressed against a wall. He could hear several moans nearby, no one bothered to hide them. Cheek pressed against the wall, Will nearly jumped when two hands pulled at the button of his jeans as a hot, warm mouth breathed next to his ear.

"So sexy, baby," the man praised. "Want you so bad."

Those were the words Will longed to hear. It just wasn't from the right man.

Will elbowed the man, forcing him to let Will go.

"I can't," Will breathed out, eyes watering. "I can't."

Will rushed towards the door, seeing men in various stages of undress and in several different positions out of his peripheral vision.

Will barreled into T when he opened the door.

T, seeing more than he wanted to, noticed an annoyed looking man near the back of the room.

"Come on," T grabbed Will's wrist and yanked. "Let's get out of here."

T knew he would be no match for the muscle-head Will most likely just left behind.

* * *

T and Will stumbled out of the club and onto the street. Will made it a few wobbly steps before turning into an alleyway and puking at his feet.

T sighed before patting Will on his bare back.

Will coughed loudly, dry heaving.

"It's alright, dude," T assured Will. "Just let it out."

Once Will finished, T took off his jacket and handed it to Will. God only knew where Will's clothes ended up.

Will sat on the ground, leaning against the building behind him with his eyes closed.

T followed suit. He observed Will for a few seconds, giving Will some time to collect himself.

"What happened back there?" T asked, referring to where he found Will.

Will opened his eyes briefly before closing them again.

"Nothing," Will replied. "He didn't do anything."

"Did you want him to?" T wondered.

"No, not really," Will responded. "I went to the bathroom and he was saying what I wanted to hear."

"So, you followed him into a sex room?" T questioned.

"I didn't follow him," Will defended. "I just, he didn't even touch me. He tried and I wouldn't let him. I left."

"Okay, good," T nodded. "But what exactly is tonight about?"

"I want to stop feeling this way," Will said. "Everyone already thinks I'm like my mom. Why not go all out?"

"But you're not your mom, Will," T stated gently.

"I want Sonny to hurt as much as I do," Will revealed. "He slept with Paul and didn't care. Why can't I do the same? I tried and that guy touched me and I couldn't. I physically couldn't. Even with Paul, he kissed me and I wanted to but I couldn't. I couldn't do that to Sonny, couldn't do that to me."

Will opened his eyes again, staring at T desperately.

"Why is it so easy for people to hurt me but not the other way around?" Will wondered.

"I don't know, Will," T admitted. "I wish I did."

"I just want someone to love me the way I love them," Will confessed. "I want to be someone's only. I want to own all their heart and all their soul. I only want to share with Ari.

"I want someone to look at me like I'm the most beautiful thing they're ever going to see. I want them to trust me and respect me and love me. That's all I want. I just want someone to love me. But I'm not good enough. Why aren't I good enough?"

"Will," T whispered. He knew Will wouldn't open up this easily if he wasn't still intoxicated.

"I try and I try and it's not enough. I'm not enough. I want too much. I take too much, expect too much. I'm not good. I don't deserve anything good," Will insisted.

Will wasn't even sure if he was making sense. His brain-to-mouth filter wasn't working.

"Sonny was the only one. I thought he was the only one. Of everyone I've ever dated, he was…. Mia only wanted Chad. Gabi, Gabi wanted what I represented. She wanted Chad and settled for me. I thought Sonny loved me. I thought he was it. But he wanted Paul. God," Will laughed. "The only person that's ever just wanted me was Neil and I don't know what ever happened to him. How sad is that?

"What does it mean? When your husband throws you away? Does it mean he never loved me? Or does it mean he loved Paul more? The memory of a relationship from years ago was more important than me. Sex with Paul was more important than me.

"I just want someone to love me," Will finished.

"I love you," T offered.

"Yeah," Will smiled sadly. "Just not the way I want someone to love me."

Will rested his head against the building behind him, staring up at the sky.

"Do you think someone else will want to be with me?" Will asked out loud. "That I'd ever find someone else?"

"What are you talking about?" T shook his head. "Plenty of guys want you. I saw them dancing all up on you tonight."

"That's different," Will insisted. "It's not the same."

"Remember in high school though?" T goaded. "All the girls loved you."

Will closed his eyes and shook his head.

"They said you were the hottest guy in school," T argued. "All Gabi's friends would drool over you."

"Pretty," Will mumbled. "Told me I was pretty. Pretty face with nothing behind it. I'd work out for hours and hours because I didn't think anyone saw any other part of me. No one cared."

"Will," T never knew any of this. He knew Will often felt down about himself but he didn't think it went this deep, this far.

"Ugly," Will whispered. "Inside, out, I'm nothing."

"Your life, your happiness can't depend on what other people think," T told Will. "You have to find a way to be happy all on your own."

"Everyone, even you, told me how stupid I was for turning down Sonny's proposal. Because I would never get any better, no one else would ever want me, right?" Will recalled.

"That's not what I meant," T said, horrified.

"That's how I took it. That Sonny was the best thing that would ever happen to me and if I didn't marry him no one else ever would. It's almost funny, isn't it? Sonny's the best I would ever deserve and even he didn't want me," Will licked his lips.

"That's not true," T insisted.

"It is," Will responded easily, like he already accepted it as fact.

"How many times," Will asked. "Have you heard, 'Wow, Sonny, you're so lucky to have Will'? Never, right? No one ever says it. No one ever believed it. Sonny wasn't lucky to have me. I was lucky to have Sonny lower his standards to be with me."

"Sonny loves you," T stated. "If he didn't love you he wouldn't be fighting for you."

Will thought back to the poetry Sonny emailed him. Will hated that he couldn't stop reading the poem. That he couldn't shut down that traitorous part of his heart that still beat for Sonny.

"He loves you, dude," T repeated. "And he's terrified he ruined everything. That you're going to forgive Paul and forget all about him."

"That would serve him right," Will sarcastically asked. "He fucked Paul. Why shouldn't I?"

"Do you really want to sleep with someone that slept with your husband?" T wrinkled his nose.

"No," Will shivered. "I can't stop picturing them together. I'll never stop picturing them together. Why did Sonny have to do that? Why did Paul?"

"Were you close with Paul?" T questioned.

"Yeah," Will admitted. "I thought so but it was all a lie. I thought he was my friend. He was the only one there and with the pub and he," Will trailed off. "God," Will covered his face with his hands. "I cried on him about Sonny and he never said anything."

"Does Paul want to be with you?" T frowned.

"I don't know," Will sighed. "He says so but I don't see how. Why would he want to be with me?"

T sadly looked at Will, wishing there was something he could do to help.

"It doesn't matter anyway. I can't stomach looking at him, either of them," Will declared.

Will sat there for a few seconds, calming himself down. That's all the time he allotted. All the time he would get to let his sadness, his desperation take over. After that Will would stand up and let his anger control him. It was easier to be angry, easier to keep others at bay, to stop trusting.

Will, seeming to realize he was pouring his heart out in a dirty alley next to a pile of his own vomit, stood up.

T stood up as well and pulled Will into a hug.

"You can get through this, man," T promised. "I know you can."

When T pulled away the betrayal and pain from before were wiped clean from Will's face. Will looked like he did when they first arrived at The Spot. An unfamiliar, guarded expression enveloped Will's face leaving a stranger behind.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thanks for reading!


	28. Chapter 28

Will groaned loudly, head buried under his pillow. His phone rang shrilly nearby on the nightstand next to his bed.

' _It's too early for this shit,'_ Will thought as his head pounded against his skull.

Will flung out his hand, uselessly groping for the offending phone. Finding the device, Will rejected the call.

' _Finally, quiet,'_ Will almost smiled.

 _Ring Ring Ring_

"Ugh," Will threw his pillow at his nightstand.

The phone continued ringing. Will grumbled before giving up.

Bleary-eyed, Will ripped the charging cable out of his phone and answered.

"What?" Will spat out, voice dry and cracking.

"Excuse you, young man?" Caroline Brady condemned. "Put my sweet, loveable great-grandson on the line."

"Sorry, Grandma," Will winced while covering his face with his hands.

"I need you to come to my house," Caroline requested.

"Is something wrong?" Will worried, hands dropping into his lap.

"No, nothing like that," Caroline assured him. "But hurry up."

"Grandma, does it have to be now?" Will asked. "I'm a little busy here."

' _I'm too hungover to deal with this. Fuck, where did Ari-no, she's with Dad. Thank god.'_

"Yes," Caroline insisted. "I need it to be now. Just roll out of bed and get your cute butt over here. I'm not taking no for an answer."

Caroline hung up before Will had a chance to respond.

Will collapsed backwards, intent on going back to sleep.

 _Ring Ring Ring_

Will, eyes closed, held the phone to his ear.

"Don't even think about going back to sleep," Caroline warned. She knew Will just a little too well. "My house, fifteen minutes."

Will, grunting incoherently, hung up. It took several more seconds before he managed the strength to roll out of bed.

* * *

"There's my handsome boy," Caroline praised as she opened her front door.

Will, too-long hair a rats nest on top of his head, snorted as he slumped into the house. He pulled off his sunglasses and flopped on the couch, curling into a ball.

' _Grandma looks fine. Why am I here?'_

Will dozed for a few minutes while Caroline bumbled around in the kitchen.

Caroline returned from the kitchen with a precariously balanced plate and cup of coffee in her hands.

Will opened his eyes at the strained sounds Caroline emitted. He noticed her struggling and rushed to take the plate.

"I could have handled that," Caroline scolded. She didn't want to admit to having trouble with one simple plate.

"Sorry," Will said, practically salivating at the breakfast spread before him. "Is this for me?"

"Of course," Caroline smiled, gingerly easing onto the sofa. "I figure it'll help with the hangover."

Will, shoveling a forkful of eggs into his mouth, turned to stare at his great-grandmother through bleary, sleep-swollen eyes.

"What?" Caroline laughed. "You think I don't know a hangover when I see one?"

Caroline pointed to the two Advil she placed on Will's plate.

Downing the pills with the scalding coffee, Will smiled. His great-grandma was the best.

Caroline made a show of looking Will over from top to bottom.

Will didn't bother to change out of his pajamas before coming over. He threw on an old Salem U hoodie and some slippers. His hair was in need of a cut. It was far too long for Caroline's liking. Will's skin looked splotchy, eyes swollen and red with deep purple circles underneath.

"So," Caroline questioned. "You don't typically get that drunk, Will. Not anymore, at least. You mind telling me what happened?"

Caroline recalled the times when Will was a teenager. When he would stumble into the pub hungover or working on a buzz. Caroline wished she had done more back then, done more to help Will. But between all of her wayward children and grandchildren poor Will slipped through the cracks.

Caroline reached out, brushing Will's hair out of his eyes, shaky hand gliding along Will's temple.

Will closed his eyes, leaning into the familiar touch. It was soothing and sweet. Caroline always played with his hair when he was a child. Rubbing behind the ears that took years for Will to grow into. Will spent so many days and nights napping against his great-grandma inside the pub.

Caroline's touch was the opposite of what Will felt the night before.

Strong hands, hard bodies pressing against him. Technicolor lights flashing before his eyes, music pounding in his ears. Throwing up in an alleyway, T helping him into bed, forcing some aspirin and water into him. T promising him everything was going to be okay.

"I went out with T," Will said, pulling away from his grandma. He shoved more food into his mouth to get out of talking.

Caroline nodded, giving Will a gentle look.

"Why did you go out?" Caroline pressed, suspicious. "When you have that beautiful baby to take care of at home?"

"Ari was with my parents," Will explained, avoiding Caroline's eyes.

"Where was Sonny?" Caroline watched for Will's reaction.

Will, eyes locked on the plate, locked his jaw.

"I don't know," Will admitted, refusing to elaborate.

Caroline sighed. She let an uncomfortable silence swirl around them for a few minutes. Let Will have his few moments of peace.

Caroline, despite her failing memory, had her good days and bad. She felt lucky that today was one of her good ones.

Of all the children in her life, Caroline always knew Will was different. Not in regards to his sexuality, Caroline didn't care about that. What Caroline noticed was how trusting and gentle Will always was. She never knew what to do with a child that hardly stood up for himself. Her own children and their children after them were always assertive. They stood up for what they wanted, argued themselves hoarse just to make a point. Will stood up for his friends, for his family but rarely for himself. He was content to let others be happy even if he wasn't. Even after others hurt him, Will forgave so easily. He offered second, third, fourth chances quicker and easier than anyone else Caroline knew.

Caroline wished someone had broken him of the habit. If they had he might not be in this situation now.

"I saw the pictures, you know," Caroline said once Will put down his plate. "Kayla tells me that man, the ballplayer, is the one funding the pub's renovations."

Will, polishing off his breakfast, shrugged.

"She said that you two seemed close," Caroline continued.

"Not anymore," Will grumbled.

"Why not?" Caroline asked. "Did something happen between you two?"

Will snorted.

"Is that why you don't know where Sonny is?" Caroline added.

Will sent her a sharp look.

"William," Caroline reached for his hand.

"Sonny's staying at his uncle's," Will pursed his lips. "Because I don't want him anywhere near me."

"Why not?" Caroline frowned, squeezing Will's hand.

"Because our entire relationship meant nothing," Will growled through his teeth.

"What are you talking about?" Caroline questioned.

Will rolled his eyes away from his great-grandmother's kind-face.

Caroline opened and closed her mouth several times. Normally, Will was a sweet, mild-manner boy. Sure, he was moody and hormonal as a teenager. Yes, Will could throw fits and pout when he didn't get his way. Will inherited his mother's penchant for drama. He could lie and scheme with the best of them. But Caroline knew there was a difference between Sami's drama and Will's. Sami knew she was making a terrible decision. She dove head first into a stupid decision. Whereas Will's good intentions blinded him to reality.

Secretly, Caroline had her doubts about Will. She never brought it up to anyone though. She was afraid to offend or afraid she misinterpreted but something was always off about Will. Something inside of Will didn't seem to work right. He would make decisions, even as a child, which made absolutely no sense. But to Will? To Will those choices were perfectly logical. Caroline assumed he would grow out of it but he never did.

Now, now it seemed far too late for Caroline to express any worry. That was just Will, doing things that were well-intentioned if not plain stupid. It made Caroline worry for Will even more.

Caroline never understood how a child could wander off with a stranger or accept candy. But Will? Will was that child. Anyone that offered him anything Will would accept. Anyone that implied Will could make them happy, Will would obey. Caroline assumed that was why he was kidnapped so often as a child. It was why his hopes always jumped so high with his parents only for them to be dashed time and time again. Deep down, Will never truly believed anyone would hurt him.

That mindset was what made it so easy for Sami to depend on Will. Why Will would drop everything to help his mother with whatever her latest crisis was. Why he spent more time babysitting than going on dates. Caroline knew Will shouldered so much responsibility for so long. Will always felt like he had to be the parent for Johnny, Allie, and Sydney and even Sami sometimes. He always had to be the strong one in the family. That Will watched Allie, Johnny, and Sydney have such a different childhood than he did. That they had the childhood Will never got. All while denying his own wants and needs, hiding himself.

Yet any time Will acted his own age he was ridiculed. Everyone always held Will to an impossibly high standard. They expected so much out of Will and were so disappointed when he didn't deliver. Or the few, who knew nothing about Will but his parentage, expected the worst and thought they were right anytime Will dared make a mistake.

What worried Caroline the most was the highs and lows Will went through. There would be days Will seemed overly confident, almost cocky even. The next time Caroline would see Will he'd be so down and miserable it was like that other part of him never existed.

The last few years had been beautiful for Caroline, watching her little Will develop his own family. Watching Will blossom into a wonderful father and loving husband. Watching as Will grew and learned from his mistakes, that he came out stronger every time. A happy, healthy Will was what Caroline always longed for. He still had his highs and lows. He still had his leaps in logic and faulty reasoning but not as severe. Caroline suspected it was due to how happy Will finally was, settled for the first time.

It made it easier for Caroline to cope with her own declining health knowing that her loved ones were taken care of.

' _But Will,'_ Caroline examined his tense posture. _'Will's fading.'_

Caroline saw the news on Will, his article, and the pictures of him with the baseball star. Kayla explained her misgivings about Paul when he first offered money for the pub. Caroline did her best to remain open-minded. The pictures made that difficult.

' _He is so like his mother,'_ Caroline thought _. 'Stubborn, beautiful, and desperate for approval no matter who gives it to them.'_

She didn't want to think the worst of Will but the evidence was mounting. She knew how reckless he was at times. Knew how he often jumped at the opportunity to make someone else happy. Knew how his reasoning skills were faulty.

Will was a good boy. Caroline knew he wasn't perfect though. Will makes mistakes. Huge, life changing mistakes that, at the time, seemed perfectly logical to Will.

Caroline squeezed Will's hand once more.

"Did you sleep with Paul?" Caroline asked gently.

Will ripped his hand away.

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" Will rounded on Caroline. "Is there something on my face that says 'whore' or what? What exactly is it about me that makes everyone I know, everyone I love, think I'd cheat on my husband?"

"Will," Caroline frowned disapprovingly.

"Don't 'Will,' me," Will shook his head, jaw set. "I wanna know why it is so easy for you to think of me like that."

"I didn't say I thought of you like that," Caroline pursed her lips.

"Then why did you ask?" Will demanded. "I didn't sleep with Paul. I have slept with two people in my entire life—my husband and the mother of my child. But everyone," Will's lips trembled. "Everyone thinks I would do that to him, hurt him like that. After everything that I saw growing up! All while they look right through me. Why does no one see what's right in front of them? No one sees me."

"I do see you," Caroline argued. She touched Will's shoulder, shaking him slightly. "I can tell you're hurting. But I won't know from what unless you tell me."

Will sucked his lower lip into his mouth, needing to control himself. He couldn't let that pain back in. He couldn't. Anger was so much easier to handle.

"Sonny slept with Paul, repeatedly," Will grunted.

"…What?" Caroline blinked several times.

"Why is everyone so shocked by that?" Will wondered, throwing his head against the back of the couch. "But with me, oh no, that's not surprising at all. Of course, Will would sleep around. Of course, Will would cheat. Not perfect, saint-like Sonny, oh no."

Caroline didn't know how to respond. Didn't know if there was a proper response at all. Having had a front row seat to Will's childhood, Caroline knew this was the absolute worst thing Sonny ever could have done.

"Oh, Will," Caroline muttered. She reached out to touch Will's cheek.

Will pulled his face away, crossing his arms.

"Will," Caroline sighed. "What do you need?"

"I don't need anything," Will hissed.

"I think it's clear that you do," Caroline looked Will over once again. "Out all night drinking, your behavior, this isn't you, not anymore."

Will shrugged.

"You are a sweet, forgiving boy," Caroline urged. "And I know Sonny loves you."

"No, he doesn't," Will stated with utter certainty. "And I'm not forgiving. I'm a pushover. That's what I am. Useless and weak and easily manipulated."

Will adjusted on the couch.

"God, you'd think after my childhood I'd be able to spot a liar and a cheat from a mile away," Will shook his head. "I'm done giving chances to people that hurt me."

"You don't mean that," Caroline insisted. "What are you going to do about Sonny?"

"What is there to do, hmm?" Will lifted one eyebrow. "I am not so pathetic as to let him back in my life."

"William," Caroline glared. "Stop that. I know you're hurting and I know you love that boy."

"I love a lot of things," Will pointed out. "Doesn't mean they're good for me."

"I don't understand any of this," Caroline admitted. "This, this situation never should have happened."

"What is there to get?" Will asked dryly. "I was in LA and Sonny decided he was finally done with our sham of a relationship."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Caroline felt lost.

"Because, Grandma," Will explained in an overly sarcastic, borderline rude tone. "While I spent the entirety of my relationship with Sonny in love with him, he spent the time in love with Paul. I was nothing but a cheap, easy replacement that he threw aside when the real thing came crawling back. So, exactly what is so hard to understand?"

"William Horton do not take that tone with me," Caroline warned.

"No," Will stood up. "Why do I have to be perfect and no one else does?"

"I didn't say that," Caroline frowned, exasperated.

"Why don't I get to be upset about this?" Will shouted. "Why does everyone get mad at me because I'm angry? My husband cheated on me! He used me our entire relationship! Why does everyone freak out because I'm upset?"

"You can be angry all you want," Caroline said. "But you can't take it out on other people, William."

"What do I get to do then, huh?" Will asked, pacing. "I don't get to do anything that makes me feel better without someone there to tell me how wrong I am. I know I'm wrong! I know everything I do is stupid. I know I'm useless. I don't need everyone reminding me every second of the day!"

"What are you-?" Caroline shook her head. "No one is saying that."

"You think I don't know how people look at me?" Will chuckled sadly. "I know what they think, how they feel. And I'm done with it."

"Will," Caroline sighed.

"No," Will stated firmly. "I'm done with everything. From now on, it's me and Ari, that's it. Everyone else can go screw themselves."

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Hey, Grandma," Eric Brady poked his head inside the front door. "I just wanted to-oh, hey Will."

Eric took in the scene before him, the concern lining his grandmother's face. The set to Will's jaw, the red splotches on his face.

"Am I interrupting something?" Eric questioned.

"No," Will rushed towards the door. "I'm done here."

Caroline made an aborted motion to get up before sighing.

"Don't just look at me," Caroline ordered Eric. "Go after him!"

Eric didn't have to go far. Will was sitting on the front step of Caroline's porch. He pulled his hood up over his head and chewed his lip viciously.

Eric slumped next to his nephew, knocking their shoulders together.

"I talked to your mom yesterday," Eric admitted when Will made no effort to talk.

"Good for you," Will huffed.

Eric smiled and shook his head in fond exasperation.

"She told me what happened to you," Eric elaborated.

"Just tell the whole world, Mom," Will grumbled under his breath.

"She didn't tell the whole world. She told me," Eric reminded Will. "I'm different."

Will grunted.

"You know I won't tell anyone," Eric continued. "Only if you wanted me to."

"Yeah, like I need more people knowing how pathetic I am," Will rolled his eyes. "No, thank you."

"You aren't pathetic," Eric reasoned. "You're hurt. There's a difference."

"No," Will shook his head so fast he nearly hit the pole next to him. "I feel hurt. I am pathetic."

"Why would you say that?" Eric frowned.

Eric knew he hadn't been the best uncle to Will. Will had always been closer to Austin growing up than to Eric. But ever since Eric moved back to Salem they hardly ever saw one another. Eric could count the times they were alone on one hand.

That wasn't good enough, not even close.

"I've always been that way," Will said, monotone. "Pathetic and stupid and useless."

Eric stared at Will, alarmed.

"For so long," Will continued, hands balled into fists. "That's all I was. I'd wake up and I'd look in the mirror," Will's face crumpled. "And I'd see nothing."

Eric turned so his entire body was facing Will.

"Sonny-," Will pressed his lips together, bowing his head. "He saw me. He made me feel like I was something. All the voices in my head, they would shut up when he was near. He would make them go away."

"And now?" Eric wondered.

"Now, they won't stop. It doesn't matter what I do, what I feel," Will pulled his knees to his chest. "What Sonny did," Will pressed his forehead to his knees, muffling his voice. "I'm never going to forget. He was the only one to make me feel like I was worth anything and it was all a lie."

Eric put his arm around Will and pulled him close.

"I don't know Sonny that well," Eric divulged. "But from what I did see, what I noticed? He loves you."

"How do you know?" Will closed his eyes tightly. He refused to cry anymore over this.

"Because, Will," Eric answered. "After Sonny did what he did, he could have left. He could have tried to be with that Paul guy. He could have walked away but he's not. If he didn't want to be with you, why would he have stayed?"

Will held his breath.

"Sami told me about that Paul guy," Eric added. "And he's out now, right? Paul's out to the entire world. All Sonny's dreams from before could come true. Instead of being with him, Sonny's fighting for you. He wants to be with you, Will, only you."

"It doesn't matter," Will lifted his head. He turned to look Eric in the eyes. "I don't want to be with Sonny ever again."

"If that's what you want," Eric swallowed. "I'd support you."

"But?" Will asked in a dull tone.

"I don't think it's going to be that easy for you, Will," Eric said. "You forgive people. You always have. You give second chances, you hate disappointing anyone. I don't think you're going to walk away that easily."

"When Nick came back from prison I gave him a second chance," Will recalled. "I was nice to him, supported him with Gabi. And he screwed me over in the end. No one cared either. Maybe I'm done letting everyone walk all over me."

"You're a good person," Eric argued. "There's a difference."

"I'm a doormat," Will insisted. "Everyone knows I'll forgive them in the end. But no one lets me forget my mistakes. They throw them back in my face every chance they get. Everything bad I do comes back to haunt me and it feels like I'm the only one."

"That isn't true," Eric assured Will.

"It is," Will ardently replied. "Did you know Sonny used to write lists?"

"Lists?" Eric repeated, not liking where this was going.

"Yep," Will confirmed. "Lists of all the things I did to piss him off. Then he'd throw them in my face whenever I would get upset. Like everything I did was terrible and I could never be upset compared to him. That he could get away with everything because my mistakes were so much worse."

Eric didn't know what to say.

"All my writing," Will shook his head, lips snarling. "He'd tell me how great I was, how much he loved it. When something inevitably went wrong he'd turn on me. After that stupid article with Mom and EJ," Will barred his teeth. "Everyone gave me such a hard time and he let them. He never said anything when anyone would rip me apart. Why wouldn't he ever stand up for me?"

"God," Will choked out before Eric could respond. "No wonder Sonny supported poor, dainty little Abigail. No wonder he didn't give a shit that my mother was in agony, that my family was suffering. He sure as hell didn't care when he did the same to me."

"You don't know that," Eric attempted to calm Will down.

"I do," Will stated firmly. "He wanted to protect poor, innocent Abigail from the big bad EJ. I should have known, right then, what kind of a person Sonny really was."

"That's, okay, that doesn't sound good," Eric admitted. "But the situations aren't exactly the same."

"Really? Because EJ threw his family away because he was bored. But everyone in this town, in this state, in the universe knew Abigail was nothing but a cheap roll in the hay. My mom's always been the one he loved even when he was married to other women. I don't know that about Sonny. Hell," Will laughed sardonically. "Maybe I'm the Abigail in this equation. Maybe Paul is really the great love of Sonny's life and I'm the skanky blonde thristing over him."

"Will," Eric said disapprovingly.

"You know what," Will ignored Eric. "I'm starting to think my dad was right all along. He thought Sonny just wanted to sleep with me at first. And I wouldn't hear a word of it. I wouldn't let my dad speak badly about Sonny. But I let him get in my head."

Will leaned his head against the pole beside him.

"I asked Sonny once," Will explained. "About his past, if I was just another guy to him. Sonny got all pissed off, acted like I asked if he murdered anyone. He wouldn't talk to me about his past, ever. He thought it was none of my business. That should have been a giant red flag too. Who convinces their dumb little virgin boyfriend that you don't need to talk about past partners? Someone that spent the entirety of our relationship lying, that's who."

Eric didn't want to admit it but Will had a point. The things he was hearing about Sonny made Eric uncomfortable and angry.

"What are going to do then?" Eric questioned. "If you don't want to be with Sonny and you can't get past this, what will you do?"

"For starters," Will responded. "I'm going to make Sonny and Paul feel as miserable and pathetic as they made me."

"What does that mean?" Eric frowned. "What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry about it," Will dismissed. He knew his uncle would try to talk him out of it. There was no point in mentioning the article he was writing.

"Will?" Eric narrowed his eyes.

Will shook his head, closing his eyes.

Eric patted Will's back. _'Definitely talking to Sami about this.'_

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. It gave Will time to focus his thoughts, channel his energy. It felt good, getting everything off his chest. Eric was so easy to talk to. He didn't judge Will as easily as others. He also didn't know Sonny so Will didn't have to worry about him automatically taking Sonny's side.

Will was always closest with Austin growing up; it was hard for him not to be. But Eric held a special place in Will's heart. Will often reserved life's philosophical questions for Eric.

"Uncle Eric?" Will finally said.

"Yeah, kiddo," Eric answered.

"Do you believe in karma?" Will wondered.

"Karma?" Eric pursed his lips. "I'm not sure."

"Because you were a priest?" Will guessed.

"Well, I suppose that's part of it," Eric agreed. "I'm just not sure I believe in past existences. I don't really believe that bad things or good things happen because of something you did in a previous life. Why, do you?"

"I must have been awful in my past life," Will noted.

"You don't really believe that," Eric maintained. "What's happened or happening has nothing to do with something outside your control."

"I called out my cousin for ruining my family and not six months later the same thing happened to me," Will said. "What does that tell you?"

"The universe isn't punishing you, Will," Eric believed. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why does it happen?" Will asked. "Why do bad things always happen? Why is it every time I'm happy it gets taken away?"

"I don't know," Eric admitted. "Things happen because people make mistakes. Sometimes it's intentional, sometimes it's inadvertent. But it still hurts."

"Yeah, it does," Will mumbled.

"I don't want to lie and say that things are never your fault," Eric continued. "Or that you didn't contribute to what happened with Sonny. But you can't blame yourself. You can't sit around wondering what specific thing you did to deserve this. No one deserves to be hurt."

Will didn't quite believe his uncle. He wanted to, he just wasn't there yet.

"It's okay to be angry," Eric said. "It's okay to yell and scream. But maybe not at your great-grandma."

Will winced. He knew he would have to apologize for that.

"I know you don't want me to preach at you," Eric patted Will's back. "But hanging onto your anger isn't good for you. It isn't good for anyone."

"It's easier to be angry," Will revealed. "It makes it hurt less."

"It won't in the long run," Eric argued. "You'll just push everyone away, alienate yourself. You'll push so hard until you're all alone. That's what happened with your mom. She let her anger control her actions. She became vindictive and self-centered. It's taken her a long time to grow up and overcome that, Will. I know you don't want the same to happen to you."

"I don't know what else to do," Will bit his lip. "If I let my hurt rule me I can't feel anything else. It's just this all-consuming agony and I can't do anything else, can't think. I just get trapped in my own head. When I'm angry it doesn't hurt."

"I think it does hurt," Eric pointed out. "I think it hurts even worse because you know you're upsetting everyone else too."

Will gave a one-shouldered shrug.

"I know you, Will," Eric finished. "You don't want to disappoint anyone. You don't want to hurt everyone. You like to make people happy. You like to take care of those you love. Eventually you're going to do something through your anger that you can't take back. You'll feel even worse knowing that you hurt someone."

Will shifted on the concrete step.

"I don't want to put other people first anymore," Will replied. "I don't want to do something that'll hurt me to make other people happy."

"You don't have to," Eric promised. "You need to find a way to accept what happened, find a way to cope. You don't have to move on or get over it. Just find a way to live your life."

"What if I can't?" Will asked. "What if I feel this way forever?"

"You won't," Eric assured Will. "You'll survive, Will. Everyone in our family does, your family. It's in your blood to endure."

"How?" Will shook his head, overwhelmed. "How do I get past this? How do I control everything I'm feeling? Because it's, it's everywhere. I can't escape it."

"You don't have to get past anything, Will," Eric said. "You just live with it. Find other ways to adapt, ways to channel your anger, work through your hurt. Healthier ways."

"Yeah," Will muttered.

Will looked up at the sky and pulled off his hood.

"It's getting late," Will told Eric. "I need to pick up Ari."

Will pushed himself off the stoop and brushed off his pants.

"But first, I have some groveling to do," Will said with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, who do you think Sami gets the slapping from?" Eric asked ruefully.

"Uncle Eric?" Will bit his lip. "Thanks."

"Of course," Eric pulled Will into a tight hug. "Anytime, kiddo."

Will held on tight.

* * *

"Grandma?" Will asked, coming inside the front door.

"In here," Caroline called from the kitchen.

"Grandma, I'm sorry," Will rushed towards her. "I was rude and you didn't deserve that."

"I know," Caroline answered. "But don't you dare think you're gonna get away with that again. I don't care how old you are, young man."

"I know," Will bowed his head, standing in front of her.

"But I love you," Caroline reached out to hold Will's face. "And I called you over here for a reason."

"Oh, right," Will blushed. "I forgot."

Caroline squeezed Will's face once more before letting him go.

"I wanted to thank you for what you've been doing at the pub," Caroline explained.

"It's not a big deal," Will shrugged. With a pinched face, Will admitted. "I wouldn't have been able to do most of it without Paul."

"I know it was your idea. You've been working so hard," Caroline smiled proudly. "Which is why," Caroline grabbed one of Will's hands. "Kayla and I both want you to be in charge, officially."

"Officially?" Will wrinkled his nose. "What does that mean?"

"That means," Caroline smiled. "I'm transferring ownership to you."

"To me," Will repeated, blinking several times.

Caroline waited patiently for the news to sink in.

"Wait, what?" Will panicked. "What are you talking about?"

"Kayla and I both agree it would be best," Caroline beamed. "We know our pub will be safe in your hands."

"Grandma," Will shook his head, overwhelmed. "I have no idea how to run a business."

"You'll be perfect," Caroline guaranteed. "You care about the place more than you care about making money."

"I don't know how to do this," Will admitted.

"You'll figure it out as you go," Caroline assured him. "I trust you."

Will took a few moments to take it all in, what this meant.

"I don't know what to say," Will confessed.

"Just say thank you," Caroline ordered.

"Thank you, Grandma," Will stated. "Thank you," Will wrapped her up in a bone-crushing hug.

"Ooof," Caroline nearly fell over. "Brittle bones."

"I promise I'll do my best, Grandma," Will reiterated. "I promise."

"You always do," Caroline praised.

Caroline and Eric watched as Will walked down the path, off to collect his daughter.

"You didn't tell him about moving," Eric pointed out.

"No," Caroline sighed. "He's got enough on his shoulders."

"Too much," Eric frowned. "Why hasn't my mother ever helped him?"

"Marlena adores the boy," Caroline scolded.

"Then why hasn't she ever gotten him the type of help he needs?" Eric shook his head.

* * *

Author's note:

Things seem bleak but soon they will start picking up again.

Thanks for reading!


	29. Chapter 29

Will, making a detour before picking up Ari, stepped through the automatic doors at the hospital. He made his way upstairs towards the nurse's station.

"Hi," Will leaned against the counter and spoke to a nurse he didn't recognize. "I called a few minutes ago about getting a blood test."

"Sure," the nurse replied. She checked her chart and glanced at her computer. "I can fit you in right now, actually. Follow me."

Will walked out a few minutes later, bandage wrapped around his elbow joint.

"When will I find out the results?" Will questioned.

"Preliminary results should take a day. Anything further might take some more time depending on the lab," the nurse responded. "I know it isn't any fun playing the waiting game."

Will followed her back to the nurse's station to pay. He nearly forgot to hand over his new insurance card as well.

While she inputted his new info, Will fiddled with the pamphlets and advertisements on top of the counter. He paused when he found a collection of business cards featuring various doctors. He saw several names he recognized and a few he didn't.

Next to his grandma Marlena, Will found the name of a psychiatrist. He fingered the card before picking it up and shoving it in his pocket.

Maybe his uncle Eric was onto something.

"Alright, everything should be in order," the nurse told Will, handing back his insurance card.

"There wasn't any problem with the new insurance, right?" Will recalled Sonny telling him their new insurance wasn't accepted at the hospital.

"No," the nurse shook her head. She handed Will a print out of his bill. "No problem. A lot of our patients use this insurance. We've never had any problems."

"But," Will frowned. "I thought you…" Will trailed off with a roll of his eyes.

Will signed his name quickly, nearly stabbing through the paper.

' _Is there anything he didn't lie about?_ ' Will wondered.

"Thanks," Will grumbled, snatching his bill and moving to storm off.

"Will?" Kayla looked up after stepping out of an elevator.

"Oh, hi," Will said with a curt tone.

"What are you doing here?" Kayla wondered. "I thought Mom was having you over."

"She did," Will admitted. Calming himself, Will smiled. "She told me the news. I still can't wrap my head around it."

"Well, you deserve it," Kayla shifted the clipboard in her arm. "I can't think of anyone else we'd trust to take care of the place."

"I'm not sure about that," Will mumbled bashfully. "I mean, Shawn or-,"

"Nope," Kayla beamed. "Mom and I talked it over. You practically lived there growing up. You and the pub belong together. We trust you, Will."

"Thanks," Will looked his aunt in the eyes, giving her a lopsided smile.

"Now, you mind telling me what you're really here for?" Kayla zeroed in on the pressure bandage wrapped around Will's elbow.

Will moved from foot to foot, pulling down the sleeve of his hoodie. He kept his gaze on the cheap tile.

"Come on," Kayla herded Will towards her office.

Kayla pushed Will into a chair opposite her desk. She sat across from him and gave Will a long, hard look. She wanted to know if he was alright.

"How are you, sweetie?" Kayla gave him a supportive smile. "Really?"

"…I have no idea," Will shrugged, lips twitching. "I-I don't know."

"Okay," Kayla nodded. She bit her lip before reluctantly asking, "How does Paul play into this?"

"You were right," Will admitted. "Well, almost."

"What does that mean? What did he do? Did he hurt you?" Kayla demanded.

"Yes," Will curled his arms around his waist. "But that was before and then Sonny and I-I didn't know and they made it worse."

Kayla shook her head.

"Wait, calm down," Kayla urged. "I don't understand what you're saying."

"Sonny cheated on me," Will confessed, tone flat. "With Paul."

"What?" Kayla recoiled.

"When I was in LA," Will added with a cruel smile. "Apparently they're each other's long-lost loves. I was just the idiot boy that fell for all their lies."

"What do you need?" Kayla questioned. "Do you want me to throw Paul out of the studio? Do you need somewhere to stay? What do you want?"

Will pressed his lips together before leaping out of his chair and throwing himself into his aunt's arms. That's all he longed to hear since this stupid mess started. He just wanted someone to unequivocally support him.

Will didn't want accusations or shocked horror. He didn't want someone insisting Sonny loved him. He just wanted someone to be there.

"Thank you," Will whispered, nearly breaking Kayla's ribs with the force of his hug.

"Ooof," Kayla stumbled, only just catching Will's hug. "Of course, sweetie, anything you need."

Kayla held onto Will just as tight for as long as he needed.

After a few moments, Will pulled back and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry," Will said, feeling embarrassed.

"It's alright," Kayla assured him. "So, I take it the reason you were here was to get," Kayla made a rolling hand motion.

"Yeah," Will sighed deeply. "I don't exactly trust either of them right now. I'd rather know if I have an STD now instead of later."

"Good," Kayla nodded. "I would have suggested it if you hadn't come by. It's safer this way."

"We always used a condom, Sonny and me," Will explained, cheeks red. "But I don't want to take any chances."

"I understand," Kayla acknowledged.

Will glanced at his phone, noting the time.

"I need to go get Ari from my dad," Will told her. "Thanks for everything."

"It was nothing," Kayla insisted.

"My mom's in town, if you hadn't heard," Will informed Kayla.

"Really?" Kayla paused, realizing what must have brought Sami to Salem. "I'll give her a call."

"Sounds good," Will said before heading for the door.

* * *

"What happened last night?" Lucas questioned as soon as Will walked into his apartment.

"Went out with T," Will stated. "Drank too much."

"I see," Lucas responded hoping he didn't sound too judgmental. "Where did you go?"

"The Spot," Will admitted. He gave his father a hard look, daring Lucas to question him.

"…Okay," Lucas breathed out. He wanted to ask but knew better.

"Meet anyone hot?" Sami grinned as she walked into the room.

"A few," Will shrugged. "I didn't do anything," Will threw at his father. "Since I know you're dying to ask."

"I didn't think you would," Lucas revealed. "But you're hurting. People do dumb things when their judgment's clouded."

"Yeah, whatever," Will changed the subject. "Where's my baby?"

"Playing in the other room," Sami replied. "I'll go get her."

Once Sami left, Lucas patted the spot next to him on the couch.

"I know you don't want to hear this right now," Lucas said. "But have you thought about how Ari's going to see Sonny?"

"No, I guess I haven't," Will frowned.

Will hadn't thought much about anything other than his pain and making everyone pay.

"Do you want her to see him?" Lucas tilted his head.

"Yes," Will rubbed the palm of his hands against his eyes. "He's her father. I'm not punishing her for his mistakes."

"Have they spent much time together lately?" Lucas wondered.

"Not really, even before I found out everything," Will realized. "He hasn't been there for either of us."

"Right," Lucas muttered.

"Can you call Adrienne for me?" Will asked his father. "I don't think I can talk to him, not yet."

"Sure thing, buddy," Lucas agreed.

Sami, on her way to get Ari, grabbed her cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Alright," Sami immediately began. "Did you do what I asked?"

"Yes," Kate pinched the bridge of her nose. "I made my interns do it so nothing could be traced back to us."

"Smart," Sami praised, a bit surprised.

"I do know how to do these things," Kate rolled her eyes. "We need more though. A few false rumors to the tabloids and some trash talk on Yelp will hardly bring Will the justice he deserves."

"I know," Sami frowned. "We need to get something juicy."

"…I'll hire my private investigator," Kate decided with a nod. "He'll find something on Paul we can use to get him out of town."

"I'll see if I can get a few favors from some old acquaintances to work on TBD," Sami agreed. "I'll call you later."

"Wait," Kate urged before Sami could hang up. "I've scheduled a full spa day for you, me, and Will. Make sure you both get there. No exceptions."

* * *

Sonny leaned his head against the window in his bedroom at his uncle Victor's mansion. He sat on the window seat, staring at the garden below him. If anyone asked what kind of flowers there were he wouldn't be able to tell them. If they asked the time of day, Sonny wouldn't know. Sonny didn't see anything.

All Sonny could think about was his wedding reception. While everyone was distracted, Sonny pulled Will outside into the garden, the same garden below Sonny's room. Sonny held Will close, simply wanting a dance without an audience.

' _I couldn't stop staring at him that night,'_ Sonny recalled. _'He was so beautiful, looked so happy. I promised myself I'd do anything I could to always keep him that happy.'_

Sonny turned away from the window.

' _I failed.'_

 _Knock Knock_

"It's open," Sonny dully responded.

Sonny assumed it was his mom. She was the only one brave enough to come near his room. Sonny didn't mingle with anyone else in the mansion. It would be too hard to keep his mouth shut about it all.

"Hey, dude," T poked his head through Sonny's door. "Your mom let me up."

"Hi," Sonny stood up from the window seat.

"You look like shit," T declared.

"I know," Sonny rubbed his unruly hair. "I can't sleep. I dream about Will's face when he found out. His eyes," Sonny shivered.

"That's rough," T acknowledged. He sat on the edge of Sonny's bed. "Speaking of Will," T swallowed and looked everywhere but Sonny's face. "We had an interesting night."

"What does that mean?" Sonny moved so one knee was on the bed and the other leg dangled. "What happened with Will?"

T agonized the whole walk over whether to tell Sonny the truth.

' _But lying's what got Sonny into this mess,'_ T thought. _'So, the truth is best.'_

"He was angry, really angry," T recalled. "Something about a baseball, I don't know."

"Oh, god," Sonny groaned. That was another lie coming back to haunt him. He nearly forgot about that stupid baseball.

"What?" T frowned. "He was too upset to tell me about it. I mean, it's something about Narita, right?"

"Yeah," Sonny closed his eye. "Paul gave the ball to me a long time ago. I found it recently and I panicked when Will saw it. So, I told him I got if for him and forgot to tell him. That I got it before I found out the truth about Will being Arianna's father."

"Dude," T frowned, reaching out to punch Sonny's arm. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I know," Sonny groaned. "I know. I'm an asshole. I panicked."

"Yeah, dude, you are," T agreed. "I almost want to tell you about the rest of our night now."

"Why? What else happened?" Sonny chewed on his lower lip.

"I went with him to The Spot," T calmly replied.

"What?" Sonny stood up from the bed to pace. "But he, that place is so," Sonny rounded on T. "Why would you take him there?"

"It was either go with him or let him go by himself," T stated. "What would you prefer?"

Sonny growled, nearly ripping out his own hair.

"What happened?" Sonny demanded. He needed to know, had to know.

"He danced," T said. "Drank, got sick, had a meltdown."

"He didn't, I mean," Sonny stared at T imploringly. "He didn't meet anyone?"

"He met plenty of someone's," T revealed. "He always moved away when they got too close."

Sonny's shoulders slumped, eyes closing in relief.

"But," T realized. "I think he wanted to meet someone. I think he wanted to let someone close. He just couldn't."

Sonny chuckled lowly.

"He was always a better person than me," Sonny whispered.

"It's not a competition, Sonny," T said sadly. "It's about time you stop trying to settle some sort of score about who's better."

Sonny slumped back on the bed, burying his face in his hands.

T didn't like seeing Sonny so upset just like he didn't like seeing Will that way either. Will's pain seemed so far beyond what Sonny did. Deep-rooted insecurities and hurts that Sonny's cheating validated.

T knew Will was usually down as a kid. T spent most of their friendship trying to cheer him up. But even T didn't know about a lot of Will's problems. He suspected Sonny might not either.

' _I hope he doesn't,'_ T thought. _'Otherwise what Sonny did would be even worse.'_

"Do you think Will's depressed?" T asked Sonny suddenly. "I mean, not just over this, but like for a long time?"

"What?" Sonny looked at T, blinking several times.

"Seriously," T elaborated. "The way he acts, the highs and lows, the erratic jumps, it makes sense."

"I-," Sonny didn't know what to say, what to think. "I've never considered it."

"Me either," T acknowledged. "But now? It fits."

 _Knock Knock_

"What fits?" Chad questioned, walking inside.

"Hey," T nodded at Chad.

"I had to knock out a few guards to sneak up here," Chad joked. "But here I am. DiMera in the Kiriakis den."

Sonny rolled his eyes. "I'm sure Henderson let you right in."

"Take the fun out of it, fine," Chad dragged a desk chair over to the bed. "What are we talking about?"

"Will," T answered. "About whether he's got chronic depression or something."

"Oh," Chad nodded. "Yeah, most likely. After last night, he clearly has something going on with him."

"You were there too?" Sonny frowned.

"At the apartment," Chad said. "Will pretty much kicked us all out though."

"He didn't kick me out," T helpfully responded.

"What about Ari?" Sonny pressed.

"She spent the night with Lucas and Sami," T revealed. "Will was freaked out she might have heard him spazzing out."

"She didn't," Chad reassured Sonny. "Theresa and I were playing with her at the time."

"Theresa?" Sonny was lost.

"You know I'm seeing her now," Chad reminded Sonny.

"Does Brady know that?" Sonny lifted a brow.

"Don't know, don't care," Chad shrugged. "She's coming by in a while to get Tate so I guess Brady will find out."

"Okay," T held up his hands. "Back to what matters. Do you think we should talk to Will about seeing someone? Like a therapist or something?"

"He usually talks to Marlena," Sonny responded.

"Yeah, well," Chad pointed out. "He's been screwed up since childhood and she's never done anything professionally to help him, so…"

"She must be too close. We all are," T answered. "Although, I mean, can you be depressed when you're all crazy happy sometimes too? Because Will gets that way sometimes, have you noticed?"

"Well, sometimes he's super down and depressed," Chad noted. "But other times he's like crazy hyper and confident. It's weird when you think about it."

Sonny pinched the bridge of his nose. This killed him. He hurt his husband in the worst way possible. So much that Will went all the way to The Spot in the hopes of killing that pain. A place Will once promised to never go back to.

' _And I never even thought about him being depressed,'_ Sonny closed his eyes. _'I didn't want him to be so I never wanted to think about it. But what did I expect? I gave him everything only to rip it all away.'_

"Hey," Chad lightly kicked Sonny's leg to get his attention.

"What?" Sonny opened his eyes.

"How are you doing?" Chad asked.

"You know what I did?" Sonny glared. "How do you think I am?"

"Will told me, yeah," Chad divulged. "And you're my friend and I care about you even if you are an asshole."

"Everyone keeps calling me that," Sonny commented. "I don't think it's a big enough insult."

"Maybe not," Chad agreed. "But I still want to know how you're doing."

"I have no idea," Sonny revealed. "Terrified, miserable, I miss Will and Ari like crazy. I've never been so ashamed in my life. I want to hit something, preferably Paul's stupid face."

"You should have done that to begin with," T said. "You should have jumped him instead of jumped his bones."

"How the hell did any of this happen?" Chad asked. "I mean, I try to make sense of it and I can't. No one even knew about Paul, dude."

"I never told anyone," Sonny explained. "Well, I did once, to Will. I just told him about an ex I had that was selfish. And it was true. He was selfish almost the entire time I knew him."

"Okay," T tried not to say anything harsh. He didn't want to reveal any judgments.

"Paul was, he was this great what-if hanging over my head," Sonny told them. "I was in love with him and asking him to marry me was a giant mistake. I regretted it so much. Not because I didn't want to marry him but because it ruined everything. It was stupid.

"He said no and I was crushed. I couldn't, I just couldn't stay with him. So, I left and I never, I never had any closure. One minute I was in his bed and the next I was packing up and moving out. I went as far away from San Francisco as I could. Did everything I could to get him off my mind. Did everyone I could. Nothing helped, not until Will.

"I met him and it was, he was just the prettiest thing I'd ever seen. His eyes and his hair, his everything. I saw him and that was it. Every time I talked to him, every time I saw him a little bit more of my feelings for Paul got pushed away," Sonny said.

"Pushed away?" Chad asked. "Not disappeared?"

"No," Sonny admitted, shamefaced. "I just, I pushed and I pushed until I didn't think about Paul at all. It was all Will."

"So," T tried to make sense of everything. "When Will wasn't here and Paul was you forgot about Will?"

"No, of course I didn't," Sonny argued. "I just, I hadn't thought about him in so long. And he was here, in Salem and Will was gone. And he kissed me and he, it was everything I wanted years ago. It was right here and Will was gone."

"Kissed you?" T lifted one brow.

"…Yeah," Sonny wrinkled his nose. "When I first saw him."

"Did you bother telling Will that?" T crossed his arms.

"No," Sonny realized. "I didn't." After a moment, Sonny added. "I was just so upset he was gone and Paul was there."

"You told him to go to LA," Chad reminded Sonny.

"I lied," Sonny revealed. "I didn't want him to go but I couldn't be the reason he stayed. He would have hated me and I-I would rather have missed him than that."

T and Chad watched Sonny's face as he processed everything.

"I should have told him the truth," Sonny knew. "If I would have told him about Paul before, if I would have told him not to go, told him what I did. I lied so much and so often and I didn't know how to stop. One lie lead to another and suddenly everything was so outside of my control. I don't know how to get it back. I don't know how to get him back."

"I think, right now," T gave Sonny a sad smile. "You need to let Will find his own control."

"Yeah," Chad agreed. "I don't think he's going to let you anywhere near him, not now, not yet."

"I've never seen him like this," T clarified. "I've seen him angry and disappointed. I've seen him miserable but this is different. He's closing himself off and building walls."

"He is?" Sonny's face fell.

"Yeah," T nodded. "I mean, I've always thought one of Will's best qualities was how trusting he was. But," T didn't want to hurt Sonny but he figured Sonny deserved the truth. "I don't think he's going to trust anyone for a long, long time."

Sonny swallowed, staring at his lap. T was right. That was part of what made Will, well, Will. Sonny hated to think he was the reason Will lost that quality. He hated to think that he took away that part of Will, robbed him of it.

"If you want Will back," Chad stated. "You need him to get himself together first."

"I don't know if I can do that," Sonny whispered.

"I don't care," Chad crossed his arms. "You're one of my best friends and I love you. But you aren't hurting Will again. I'm not gonna let you."

"Yeah," T reluctantly agreed. "We care about you too, Sonny. But you need to stop thinking about what you want. You need to think about what Will needs. Right now, right now he doesn't need you."

Sonny nodded, curling in on himself.

* * *

Will took a few extra aspirins as he sat down with Ari on the floor.

"Did you have fun with Grammy and Grandpa?" Will questioned, hugging his daughter close.

"Uh huh," Ari nodded, holding on just as tight. "TV!"

"TV?" Will glared at his mother and father. "Is that right?"

"Hey," Lucas held up his hands. "It was Disney Jr!"

"Because that makes it better," Will rolled his eyes. "Thank you though, for bailing me out."

"Oh, yeah, watching our grandchild is such a hardship," Sami commented.

"You shouldn't have to watch her because I can't act like an adult," Will sighed.

"A lot's been happening, Will," Lucas argued. "You don't have to put up a front. If you need time to unwind, time to yourself, time to be angry, it's fine. Just say the word."

"Thanks," Will replied, sincere.

"You understand what it's like to be a parent," Lucas stated. "Hell, even before Ari. You helped raised Allie, Johnny, Sydney."

"Oooh," Sami called out, rushing to her purse. "Speaking of the kids, they sent you something."

Sami riffled through her purse for her IPad. After switching it on, Sami found what she needed.

"Here," Sami handed the device to Will. "I told them you weren't feeling well, that's why I came to visit."

Will looked at the screen, a grin slowly spread across his face.

Allie and Johnny each held one end of a handmade sign. Sydney sat cross-legged in front of the sign with a gap-toothed smile.

The sign was covered in glitter hearts as well as manlier little Minecraft pictures. In big bold words, Will read, "Get Well Soon. We Love You!"

"I miss them so much," Will whispered, brushing his fingers against the screen.

Ari wiggled her way onto Will's lap and squealed loudly seeing the picture.

Will winced, lingering hangover stabbing against his skull.

While babbling excitedly and getting her sticky hands all over the screen, Ari bounced up and down.

Sami, watching the two, grabbed her phone. After a few whispered words, a facetime call came on the IPad screen.

Will answered eagerly. He laughed when he saw his siblings' bright faces.

* * *

"Thanks for doing that," Will told Sami as he handed her IPad back.

"I think you all needed it," Sami shrugged. "Now," Sami grinned. "You and I are going out."

"What? Why?" Will complained as Sami dragged him up from the floor. "I'm not in the mood to go anywhere."

"You and I are meeting Kate at the spa," Sami wrapped her arm around Will's.

"Since when do you hang out with my mom?" Lucas asked suspiciously.

"Did you tell her what happened?" Will demanded, eyes narrowed.

"…Maybe," Sami glossed over. "Anyway, I figure your dad can take Ari and you can go get some much needed relaxation. Now, shut up and bond with me."

* * *

"Will!" Kate called out. She moved towards the entrance of the Salem Spa and Holistic Massage Therapy.

Before Will could react, he had an armful of Kate Roberts.

"Sweetheart," Kate pulled away, grabbing hold of Will's face. "Oh, Will."

"Grandma," Will complained, shifting from foot to foot. He didn't need anyone seeing his grandma fawning over him in public.

"Don't worry about anything," Kate forced Will to nod. "Your mother and I will take care of everything."

"That, that right there," Will closed his eyes. "That's what worries me."

"Oh, when have we ever steered you wrong?" Sami rhetorically asked. "Now, let's get started."

* * *

"I don't know how comfortable I feel doing this," Will told his grandma Kate as he was being shoved towards a private room.

"Nonsense," Kate dismissed. "I ordered the works. Massage, facial, body treatments, water therapy. Don't even try to tell me you don't need this. You need it more than anyone."

"What are you doing to me?" Will asked apprehensively. He wasn't used to this type of treatment.

"Suck it up," Sami ordered. "We're getting pampered. Now, move your ass."

* * *

Will nervously slipped out of his robe. He quickly covered himself up with the towel provided for his massage. He felt a little weird about doing this, not comfortable enough in his own skin to think about some strange person rubbing their hands on him.

But he did agree he needed to relax. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

A knock on the door sounded and Will informed his masseuse he was ready.

The small woman walked into the room, turning on some relaxing music. As soon as she got started, Will felt his eyes slip closed. This was better than he anticipated.

The warm towel covering his modesty felt comforting. The woman's strong yet small hands relaxed his tense muscles as she glided warm oil over his skin. Even the light music permeating the air calmed Will considerably, focused his mind.

Will didn't worry about his failing marriage. He didn't worry about his abandoned friendship with Paul. How Ari would adjust to everything. What the entirety of Salem thought of him. How he would even begin to run the pub on his own.

Will closed his eyes and relaxed for the first time in what felt like ages.

After the massage, Sami and Will sat side-by-side in a private heated, stone pool. They each had a green mask on their face and cucumbers over their eyes.

"Where's Grandma?" Will wondered.

"I don't know," Sami replied. "She's old. She needs more work done."

Will, head leaning back against a pillow, sighed blissfully.

"I didn't realize all this crap felt so nice," Will confessed.

"I kept telling you to take better care of your skin," Sami tsk-ed.

"I should start taking better care of a lot of things," Will realized.

"Like what?" Sami removed one cucumber to look at Will.

"There's a lot of things I want to change," Will told her. "This counts as taking better care of myself, right?"

"It does," Sami admitted. "But I don't want you changing yourself because of what happened. You don't need to change."

"I want to," Will stated simply. "I never felt comfortable with myself. Sonny helped but I can't depend on him. I need to depend on myself. That's only going to happen if I change."

"I see," Sami mumbled. "What are some of the things you want to do?"

"I want to workout more," Will felt along his stomach until he brushed against his swim trunks. He frowned knowing that his abs weren't as defined as when he got married.

Will couldn't help but think that if he was better looking someone would love him.

"You're in perfect health," Sami argued.

"My arms aren't as big," Will pouted. "I used to go to the gym every day. Now, I'm lucky if I go four times a week."

"Oh, boo hoo," Sami mock complained, adjusting her own swimsuit. "You're gorgeous. My masseuse couldn't keep his eyes off of you when he brought us in here."

"Mom," Will whined.

"I'm pretty sure he almost cried when you took off your robe," Sami pointed out.

"That's not true," Will groaned, embarrassed.

Sami laughed before sobering.

"I get it though," Sami said. "Being insecure in your own skin, thinking there's something wrong with you."

"Yeah?" Will asked. He knew his mom struggled when she was younger but they never spoke of it before.

"I thought I was fat most of my life," Sami bluntly responded. "I thought that was why Austin never noticed me. Your dad didn't help matters any. Went on a million different diets, starved myself, made myself puke. I did pretty much anything I could."

Will sat up, cucumbers falling from his face.

"I mean, eventually I realized eating right and exercise were best," Sami acknowledged. "But it took a long time."

"What did Dad do?" Will wanted to know.

"Told me Austin didn't want me because I was fat," Sami shrugged. "We both were stupid kids."

"That's awful," Will maintained.

"Yeah," Sami agreed. "But it's water under the bridge now. So," Sami took her cucumbers off too. "What do you feel like?"

Will shrugged, averting his gaze.

"I don't know," Will mumbled. "I look in the mirror and I feel like nothing's staring back."

"You're not, you know?" Sami urged. "You're pretty much everything."

"I've never felt that way," Will admitted. "I always felt like I was this thing to be used. Like you and Dad only wanted me so the other couldn't have me. Even when people tell me good things, I always want to look over my shoulder to make sure they aren't talking to someone else."

"I know it doesn't mean much to you," Sami smiled. "But I think you're beautiful, inside and out. And I'm sorry I've never talked to you about this before."

"I never told anyone," Will shrugged. Will closed his eyes and laughed. "Everyone always says I'm just like you. I guess they were right."

"It could be worse," Sami squeezed Will's wrist.

"Come on," Sami urged. "I've had enough water. Let's go see if our spa day includes a trip to the salon. You need a haircut."

* * *

"I would recommend this brand," the hairstylist handed Will a bottle. "Your hair isn't exactly thick but it's not thin either. I think this would work best for you."

"Oh, yes," Kate snatched the shampoo from Will. "I've used this before. We'll take it."

"I already have shampoo and conditioner," Will pointed out.

No one listened.

"Now," the woman examined Will's face. "What kind of products are you using? What moisturizer?"

"Uh," Will blinked several times. "Soap and lotion?"

"Oh, dear god," the woman mumbled.

* * *

Will walked out of the salon clutching a bag full of beauty products and scratching against the back of his shortened hair.

"How does it look?" Will asked apprehensively.

"It looks good," Sami smiled, reaching up to rub against the tip of Will's ear.

"It's not too short?" Will ran his fingers over his hair.

"You know I prefer it short," Kate stated. "I like looking at your face and eyes."

Will gave her a half-smile.

"It doesn't look bad?" Will asked again.

"Nope," Sami praised. "You look nice, trust me."

"Okay," Will nodded, staring off into space.

The relaxation and the pampering were nice but it gave him a lot to think about.

* * *

Will tossed his keys atop his desk and closed the apartment door. It took a lot of convincing to keep his mom and grandma away but he managed it.

Will needed this, needed to be alone, truly alone. It was the only way he could think.

Moving to the couch, Will sat ramrod straight, staring at nothing. He felt so exhausted. It wasn't the lingering headache from his hangover. It wasn't the lack of sleep. It was him.

' _Being me is exhausting,'_ Will thought.

Hanging onto his anger wasn't working. It made him do stupid things, yell at undeserving people.

' _Being sad is wrong. Being angry is wrong. Everything I do is wrong.'_

' _I'm wrong.'_

Will closed his eyes. He didn't want to feel this way anymore. He didn't want to look in the mirror and hate himself anymore.

' _Sonny chased those demons away. And I can't rely on him. I can't rely on anyone. I'm the only one that I can depend on.'_

' _The only way I can do that is if I change.'_

Getting up, Will dug through his desk, needing to find a blank paper and a pen. He had to get down everything he wanted. Everything that was going to comprise the new Will Horton.

* * *

Author's note:

Thanks for reading!


	30. Chapter 30

Sonny watched Chad handle tiny baby Tate, nearly smiling. He knew how bittersweet it was for Chad to be around infants.

 _I remember when Ari was that small,_ Sonny thought wistfully. It had been too long since he saw his daughter.

T, admiring Chad and Theresa cooing over the baby, couldn't resist saying, "Well, he's a cutie, I'll give you that. Plus, you skipped getting fat."

"I think I would have preferred to carry my own child," Theresa said with an exaggerated roll of her eyes.

"I'm just saying," T held both hands out in front of his stomach. "Gabi got yoooooge."

Sonny frowned at T in distaste.

"She looked like a whale," T shrugged. "Don't tell me you didn't notice."

"Fine, that is the one upside to the situation," Theresa smoothed down her skintight dress. "No pesky baby weight to obsess over."

Brady walked into the front room, making a face seeing Chad holding his son.

"The nanny told me you were here," Brady commented.

"I told you I would be," Theresa stroked over Tate's rounded cheek. "Mommy missed you," Theresa said, laughing when Tate offered her a gummy smile.

"Uh huh," Brady crossed his arms and nodded towards Chad. "And why is he here?"

"To see Sonny," Chad said, handing Tate to Theresa. "And to be here for Theresa."

Brady lifted an eyebrow.

"Did you know," T said conversationally. "One of the things that seals the deal with a woman on a man is seeing him with a baby?"

"You're an idiot," Theresa quipped.

"I'm just saying," T ignored Theresa and grinned at Brady. "Chad's young, rich, handsome, and is good with kids. I'm pretty sure she's sold."

"T, not now," Sonny pleaded in a long-suffering tone.

Brady gave T a long stare before turning his attention on Sonny.

"It's good to see you out of your room," Brady said. "I haven't seen you at all since you got here."

"I know," Sonny replied. "I haven't wanted to be seen."

"I figured you were hiding from my grandfather," Brady joked.

"That too," Sonny admitted. He was in no mood to deal with Victor's sudden dislike of Will.

Everyone settled into an easy quiet. The only sound was Tate's excited babbling.

Sonny ached to hear Ari's laugh again.

 _Why didn't I ever appreciate her when I saw her every day? I wasted so many hours at the club when I should have been home with my family. Maybe if I wasn't so focused on work and myself I wouldn't have done this. Things could be different._

The sound of the front door opening and closing could be heard in the background.

"Has anyone seen-oh, there you are," Adrienne beamed when she saw Sonny. "I have something that'll cheer you up."

Sonny reluctantly looked in his mother's direction, heart stopping.

"Ari!" Sonny leapt to his feet.

"Daddy'So!" Ari cheered, lunging out of Adrienne's arms.

"Oh, baby," Sonny held her tightly against his chest. "I missed you so much, you and Daddy. I love you," Sonny kissed the top of her head, repeating the phrase over and over.

Ari squeezed Sonny, little chin resting on his shoulder.

"There's my little nugget," T wiggled his fingers in Ari's direction.

Ari giggled and waved back.

Sonny, eyes shut, held Ari for a moment longer before setting her on the ground.

Ari toddled towards Theresa and baby Tate.

"Oooh," Ari cooed. She poked at Tate's face and laughed in delight when Tate responded.

"Where did, how did you get her?" Sonny asked his mother.

"Lucas called me," Adrienne explained gently. "Will wanted you to see each other."

"He did?" Sonny asked, hope shining in his eyes.

"She's your daughter. Will's always been the first to say that," Adrienne patted his back.

"I just, I know that, but after what I did," Sonny said in a low voice. "It doesn't feel like I deserve her."

"Will wouldn't take her away," Adrienne implored.

"Yeah," T butted in. "He takes her to see Gabi and she whacked a dude."

"I'm pretty sure she whacked Will first," Chad made a rude hand gesture causing Theresa to snicker.

Brady stared at Sonny for a long while.

"What are you talking about? What did you do?" Brady wondered.

Sonny rubbed his forehead. He wasn't telling anyone Will wouldn't want to know.

 _And I don't want anyone to know,_ Sonny ignored Brady in favor of Ari. _I'm not wasting any time anymore. I have to savor every moment I get with her._

* * *

Will looked at the list in front of him. He didn't realize it would be this long.

 _I didn't realize I hated that many things about myself,_ Will thought with a shaky sigh.

Will read over his list, throat burning. It felt weird, looking at it. These are all the things Will kept hidden, buried. All the little nagging doubts about himself. All the secret hopes and wishes he wanted to accomplish but was too afraid to voice.

 _Not anymore. I won't be afraid of anything anymore._

Will trailed a finger over the list, pausing at one entry: a real home.

Throughout Will's life he lived in so many houses. Suspicious apartments in poor neighborhoods, the Kiriakis mansion, the DiMera mansion, condos, and dorm rooms. The only place that ever felt like home though was the tiny house Will lived in during his time in Switzerland with Carrie and Austin.

The house itself was small but roomy enough for three. Will enjoyed the closeness though. He enjoyed always being in each other's orbit. Will loved walking home and having someone there to greet him. Will didn't know how they did it but Carrie and Austin always made sure someone would be there with Will.

It was unsettling, really, being the center of anyone's world. It took a long time for Will to accept that Austin and Carrie wanted him around simply because he was Will. They didn't fight over him. They didn't use him as a bargaining chip. He got to be a loved, well-cared for kid.

More than anything, Will loved spending time in his own backyard. It wasn't massive and meticulously groomed like at the Kiriakis mansion. There were no imposing statues or tennis courts like the DiMera mansion either. The garden was small and quaint with overgrown grass and wildflowers. There was enough space for a patio table and chairs, room enough for Will and Austin to kick a ball and play around.

Those were the moments Will wanted Arianna to experience. He wanted her to play, safe and sound, in her own backyard without a guard standing over her. He wanted to chase her around, wrap his arms around her waist and twirl her until she got nauseous. He wanted to get his hands dirty, plant his own flowers, try his hand at gardening.

Will wanted to leave the backdoor open for a dog, something mid-sized with floppy ears, to run in and out. He wanted to eat outside, dog begging for scraps. Eating something hearty and healthy that his husband provided for them because even in his own fantasy Will knew he couldn't cook.

For a long time, Will pictured that life with Sonny. From the moment they got married, when Will finally accepted that Sonny was his and his alone, that's what Will wanted. He wanted a house, a home, for his daughter and husband. He wanted the dog and the white picket fence.

Will wanted so much, expected so much. Now, he had to face the possibility of being alone. It was terrifying, really. Beyond the pain and humiliation, Will doubted if he could make it on his own.

 _I can't cook anything. I can't clean anything right. I don't make enough money at_ Sonix. _I have no idea how to run a business so I'll probably screw that up too. How can I expect to take care of Ari let alone myself?_

Will curled his fingers tightly into a fist. Looking at his list, what he wanted, stirred something inside of Will.

 _What have I been doing with my life?_ Will wondered. _The only thing I have to be proud of is my daughter._

Recalling his conversation with Eric, Will couldn't help but question yet again why bad things happened to him.

 _Eric said they weren't my fault but they had to be, most of them,_ Will thought. _These things don't just happen._

Will couldn't help but wonder if his life had any meaning at all.

 _Everything I've accomplished, everything I've done,_ Will shook his head. _It's all for nothing._

 _Every article I've ever written has been a disaster. Every relationship I've ever been in has blown up in my face. All my friendships, everything. The only bright spot in my life is Ari and I might have ruined her family._

Will couldn't live like this anymore. He couldn't. He refused to live a meaningless existence where he lived for Sonny or someone else to approve of him, take care of him. He needed to learn to be self-sufficient. He needed to take charge, find some sort of meaning.

 _Every recent bad thing in my life occurred when I started writing. Sonny getting me that job with_ True Vista _lead to so many arguments, so much resentment. My writing is what took me to California. Some stupid pipedream where I never had what it took._

 _I left. I left my husband behind. Maybe if I stayed Sonny would have at least left me instead of cheating first. My writing ruined my mother's last few weeks with EJ. I embarrassed Abigail and her family. My writing brought me to Paul._

 _Writing only ever leads to bad things. My writing is evil._

Will covered his mouth with one hand, stifling a sob.

 _I can't write anymore._

* * *

Will read over the article he wrote, the article damning Sonny and Paul, exposing them. Despite the content, Will thought it was pretty good. If it was about someone else's life Will might have even found it intriguing.

Will bowed his head, biting his lip.

 _Was I really going to send this? Was I really going to tell the entire world what Sonny and Paul did?_

A part of Will still wanted to do it. He wanted to hurt them the way they hurt him. Let Sonny and Paul feel the type of pain and humiliation they subjected Will to.

 _But I can't,_ Will decided.

Will got off the couch, rummaging through his desk. Finding a flash drive, Will moved back to the sofa and his laptop.

After a few moments, Will saved the article to the flash drive. Once the device safely ejected from the laptop, Will deleted the article from his computer.

He couldn't send it. He couldn't hurt them that way. Despite what they did, what he felt, he couldn't let them go through the same thing. Will wouldn't let his writing be used to hurt anyone anymore. He wouldn't become that person.

 _I don't want to be that type of person. I can't be that type of person. Ari deserves better._

Will was right though, his writing was evil.

Will wiped against his eyes with the backs of his hands. He felt awful for writing the article in the first place. He felt just as awful that he couldn't send it either.

Will took a few steadying breaths, in and out. After, he found his phone and dialed a familiar contact.

"Zoe?" Will asked after a few rings. "It's Will."

Will turned the flash drive over in his hand. He was glad to have a copy of the last article he would ever write.

"I quit."

* * *

Sami held open the front door to Will and Sonny's apartment for Lucas.

"Did you have to buy this much, Sami, really?" Lucas complained as he dragged in an armful of bags.

"Yes," Sami responded. "Ari is at the perfect age to start dressing her up."

"She's not a doll," Lucas sighed.

Sami, mouth open to fire back, paused when she saw Will lying face down on the sofa.

"Hey," Sami sat next to Will on the edge of the couch. "What's wrong?"

"What did they do now?" Lucas narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms.

Will lifted his tear-streaked face and rolled over, legs covering Sami's lap.

"Nothing," Will mumbled. "I quit _Sonix_."

"What?" Sami frowned. "Why?"

She didn't particularly like the magazine but Will loved it. He loved writing. He was so proud to get that job all by himself.

"I can't write anymore," Will admitted.

"Of course you can," Lucas sat on the arm of the sofa. "This is just a setback. You'll get your motivation back."

"No, that's not it," Will shook his head. "Bad things happen when I write. I won't do it anymore."

"Will," Sami put her hand on his knee. "You love writing."

"It doesn't matter," Will rubbed his face. "I'll find something new to love. Something that won't hurt anyone, something that isn't evil."

"Did someone put you up to this?" Lucas narrowed his eyes. "Influence you?"

"I did," Will sat up, pulling his legs away from Sami. "I can't live like this, not anymore."

"What does that mean?" Sami and Lucas shared a sharp expression.

"I can't be miserable and I can't be angry. I have to be better for myself and for Ari," Will told them both. "I need to actually get my life together and come to terms with what happened."

"Okay," Lucas said. "That's good."

"I'm not going to let what happened rule my life. Sonny's behavior doesn't determine my worth. Paul's lies aren't going to keep me down. I'm going to get over this. I'm going to get better, even if it kills me," Will declared.

"I'm proud of you," Sami praised. And she meant it. She always knew Will was stronger than he thought.

"Thanks," Will replied. "I have a number for a psychologist at the hospital. I'm thinking about making an appointment."

"Good," Lucas nodded. "It sounds like you're making a lot of progress already."

"I just want to give Ari a good life," Will licked his lips. "I don't want to screw her up."

"You love her," Sami reminded him harshly. "You won't mess anything up."

"Didn't stop you with me," Will couldn't stop himself from saying.

He chuckled when he got a swat upside the head.

"I got a call from my grandma earlier," Sami told Will as he rubbed the side of his head. "She wanted us all to go to the pub for dinner. Something about a big announcement."

Will smiled softly to himself, keeping silent.

"You know something," Sami groaned.

"You'll find out," Will informed her.

"We're meeting in a few hours," Lucas revealed. "Do you want me to go get Ari?"

Will took a deep breath, shaking his head.

"No, no there are things I need to talk to Sonny about," Will decided despite his nerves. "I can pick her up."

 _I have to do this,_ Will reminded himself. _It's not fair to anyone if I don't._

* * *

"Lucas is going to be by to pick her up soon," Adrienne reminded Sonny.

"Yeah," Sonny said from where he was sitting on the floor with Ari. "I know."

"Gr'mpa?" Ari asked, eyes big.

"Yeah, your grandpa," Sonny nodded. "You like grandpa, huh?"

Ari nodded several times with a wide smile.

"How is this kid so cute?" T questioned. "I mean, really?"

"Just lucky," Sonny responded. "Huh, princess?"

Ari giggled when Sonny poked her in the tummy.

 _Ding Dong_

"That should be Lucas," Adrienne headed for the door.

Sonny sighed sadly. He hated this was his life now. Short visits with his daughter, separated from his husband. This wasn't what he wanted.

Sonny stood up, taking Ari with him.

"Well, it's time for me to send you with Grandpa," Sonny told Ari. "I wish I didn't have to."

Ari waved goodbye to everyone else in the room as Sonny slowly walked to the front entrance.

"Did you know your Daddies got married here?" Sonny asked Ari. "You were there in your cute little dress. That was the happiest day of my life, even happier than when you were born. I finally got to tell everyone just how much Daddy meant to me."

Sonny kissed the top of Ari's head.

"I'm going to do that again," Sonny promised Ari. "I'm going to prove to you, Daddy, everyone just how much I love him."

"Sonny," Adrienne said, voice soft.

Sonny finally looked towards the front door and gasped.

"Will," Sonny breathed.

"Daddy!" Ari cheered.

"Hi, baby girl," Will cautiously stepped forward, pretending he didn't overhear Sonny. "Did you have fun?"

Ari nodded and began to babble excitedly.

"That's great," Will grinned.

"Will," Sonny nearly dropped Ari, his grip was so shaky. "You're here."

"Y-yeah," Will looked at his feet. "I need to talk to you."

"Anything," Sonny promised. "We, we can, I can-,"

"Here," Adrienne smoothly swept in, taking Ari. "I'll go see if she needs a new diaper. Why don't you two go out into the garden for some privacy?"

"Right, I knew that," Sonny said. "Um, this way."

Will followed after Sonny, trying to keep his emotions in check.

Being inside the mansion was harder than Will expected. Too many memories of a happier time.

 _Am I ever going to be that happy again?_ Will wondered.

Sonny closed the French doors behind them. He didn't want anyone overhearing them.

"Hi," Sonny finally said after a few moments of silence.

"…Hi," Will replied.

"D-did you, um, I sent, I mean, I don't know if you saw but I-," Sonny rambled.

"The emails," Will nodded, trying his best to straightforward. "I saw them."

"Oh," Sonny mumbled. "My mom said to leave you alone but I couldn't. I can't. I love you so much, Will. It kills me to know what I did to you."

"Good," Will crossed his arms. "I hope it hurts even a fraction of what I feel."

"I never meant to hurt you," Sonny promised.

"Yes," Wil looked at Sonny's face for the first time. "You did."

"No," Sonny denied. "I didn't think about what it would do, what I would be risking. I just, I was selfish."

"I was right the first time you asked me to marry you," Will said. "Marriage isn't real. It doesn't work."

"Don't say that!" Sonny scolded, suddenly terrified.

"Do you remember when we first started dating? And you asked me to marry you, played it off like a joke?" Will recalled. "Were you thinking about Paul then? When you were supposedly so happy to finally be with me?"

"Please, Will," Sonny said. "I made, well, several mistakes but I know we can get through this. I know you can trust me again."

"How?" Will asked. "I try to think about it and I can't. All I see is you and Paul and I'm somewhere on the side, an afterthought."

Sonny's face morphed into a cruel grimace when Will said Paul's name again.

"Don't say that name," Sonny requested.

"Why?" Will demanded. "You're the one that hurt me. Or are you upset about those photos?"

"Of course, I'm upset," Sonny couldn't help raising his voice. "The way he was touching you and looking at you. I just-," Sonny cut himself off when he saw Will's face.

"You're upset because he hugged me, touched my face?" Will glared. "Why? Because you're jealous he touched someone besides you?"

"No," Sonny shook his head, staring at Will in exasperation. "Because he was touching you! You, Will!"

Will paused.

"Do you think I want someone else with my husband? Do you think I'm proud that I pushed and pushed and lied until I shoved you into someone else's arms? Let alone his arms!" Sonny shouted. "I hate what I did to you. And I hate what he did too. That he knew who you were and still tried to be with you."

Will crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He didn't want to talk about Paul. But since Sonny insisted on it Will decided to be honest.

"I kissed him," Will revealed.

"You told me that already," Sonny frowned. He hated picturing it. He didn't know how Will was standing strong after finding out what Sonny did.

 _I can't stomach Will kissing someone else. How can Will even look at me after knowing what I did?_

"No," Will shook his head. "After I found out about the money. I went to Paul and I kissed him."

Sonny winced and closed his eyes.

"I threw myself at him," Will continued. "My mouth, my lips, my tongue-,"

"Stop it!" Sonny yelled, hands over his ears.

"He's the one that stopped me!" Will shouted over Sonny. "He knew I just wanted to get back at you."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sonny asked, eyes wet. "To hurt me?"

"No," Will denied. "Because I want to be honest with you. I don't know how I feel. I haven't for a long time."

"What does that mean?" Sonny asked, panicked.

"You were hurting me long before I knew what you did with Paul," Will explained. "And he was there for me. And I-But you both lied to me."

"What does that mean?" Sonny pleaded. "Will?"

"You hurt me. You made me feel like I was wrong. You made me feel like everyone else always has," Will said. "Paul made me feel different. And I-I think I felt something for Paul too."

"Don't say that," Sonny begged. "That isn't, you didn't even know him!"

"I thought I did," Will shook his head. "I thought, I don't know what I thought."

"So, what?" Sonny wondered. "You want to be with him? Even though he slept with me? That's sick, Will."

"I didn't say that," Will closed his eyes, feeling nauseous. "I-I'm just trying to get you to understand how hard this is."

"Because you wanted to be with someone else?" Sonny growled.

"You don't get to begrudge me having a crush," Will snapped his eyes open, angry. "I did everything I could to tell him we were never going to happen. I talked to my mom and she made me realize what I was doing. I told him no. You didn't."

"So, I'm the monster because I slept with him?" Sonny asked. "But you aren't, because you only wanted to? Because he held your hand and stroked your ego when I was mean? Is that it? It's perfectly fine for you to have an emotional affair?"

Will didn't say anything, just stared at Sonny.

"God, Will," Sonny didn't know where this anger was coming from. "I loved you from the moment I met you. I knew I had to be with you. And you, do you even know how hard it is being with you? Everyone always told me not to be with you and I didn't listen!"

"I should just be grateful," Will said in a deathly calm voice. "Right?"

Not giving Sonny a chance to respond, Will continued, "Because you were willing to lower your standards and be with me. Because you saw something in me, once upon a time, that made me feel like I was important, wanted.

"So, I should just let you do everything you want," Will shrugged. "Because even with you cheating on me," Will blinked away tears, "I know that's all I'm going to be worth. The only person that's ever going to put up with me is you. Everyone's made sure I know that."

"No, no that isn't-" Sonny placated. "That isn't what I meant. I just meant that despite that, I knew you were worth it."

"I'm sorry," Will held his shoulders back, head high. "That I had a crush on Paul. I'm sorry that I got close to him, that I befriended him. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Will," Sonny could see he was losing whatever progress they might have made.

"It was stupid of me to think anyone wanted to be my friend without trying to sleep with me," Will said. "I know that now. I know that's all you or Paul ever wanted."

"That isn't what-," Sonny tried.

"Just like it was stupid of me to think I could ever be with you," Will stated.

"Don't say that," Sonny beseeched. "We're supposed to be together."

"I don't see how," Will shook his head. "Not now."

"That's, no, that, we have to-," Sonny couldn't think.

"I'll make sure you still see Ari," Will promised.

"Will, no," Sonny nearly cried.

"But I can't be with you," Will sighed, trying not to cry. "I'm a mess and until I figure out how to be better on my own I can't be with anyone. I don't know how to forgive you. I don't know what part of our relationship was real and what was a lie."

"It's all real," Sonny rushed towards Will. "All of it."

"I figure we can continue using our joint checking account," Will ignored Sonny. "But please don't use it for the club anymore."

Sonny wrapped his arms around a squirming Will.

"Please, Will," Sonny begged. "Don't do this."

"I don't know how to be with you anymore," Will declared, arms at his sides.

"I love you," Sonny squished Will against him painfully.

"You told me once," Will blinked several times, not reacting to Sonny's arms. "That your life was perfect until I came along and ruined it. That wasn't a joke, was it?"

Sonny wracked his brain for something to say, anything to prove to Will they could do this. Thinking of the poems he sent to Will each night, Sonny recited one.

"'I love you because I love you, because it would be impossible for me not to love you. I love you without question, without calculation, without reason good or bad, faithfully, with all my heart and soul, and every faculty. If you cannot believe'-,"

"It's just words," Will mumbled.

"It's not," Sonny shook Will against him. He cleared his throat and tried again. " 'My love has made me selfish. I cannot exist without you-I am forgetful of everything but seeing you again-my Life seems to stop there- I see no further. You have absorb'd me. I have a sensation at the present moment as though I was dissolving- I should be exquisitely miserable without the hope of soon seeing you…I could die for you'."

"Stop it," Will requested. "Sonny, I can't."

"Don't say that," Sonny growled. "It's not over."

"I didn't say it was," Will replied. "I said I can't right now. I just, I have to do this. I can't be with you right now."

"What if you never come back?" Sonny questioned. "What if this is it?"

"Please, let me do this," Will wished. "I need to figure things out. I can't go on feeling like this, depending on you. You can't either, Sonny. We need to grow up."

"Promise me this isn't the end," Sonny begged. "Promise me, Will!"

"I-it's not the end," Will parroted without emotion.

"Okay," Sonny closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against Will's neck.

Sonny needed to breathe him in, needed to memorize Will's scent and the feel of him in his arms. They'd hugged so many times over the years. Sonny never once considered he might have a last moment with Will. But that's what this was.

 _This could be the last time I get to hug him, hold him_ , Sonny realized. It made him squeeze Will even tighter.

Will closed his eyes too, relishing the feeling. He never thought he'd be here, never thought Sonny could hurt him so thoroughly.

Eventually, Will pulled away, wiping his eyes.

"I'll see you around," Will vaguely said. "Goodbye."

Adrienne walked out into the garden after Will and Ari left.

"Sonny, are you alright?" Adrienne asked.

"No," Sonny responded, crumbling to the bench beside him.

* * *

Will walked into the Brady Pub, Ari in his arms. Without his daughter to ground him, Will never would have made it here.

 _For Ari,_ Will reminded himself over and over. _You're doing this all for her. She deserves a nice, normal childhood. She needs a stable father. I have to be better for her. I will be better for her._

 _Put a smile on your face and play the part,_ Will ordered himself.

"We're gonna see all our family, okay, baby?" Will told Ari. "There's gonna be a party and maybe even some cake. Does that sound like fun?"

"Party!" Ari cheered, shaking her fists in the air.

"Exactly," Will smiled weakly. "A party."

Will walked into the pub, gravitating towards his family.

"Hey," Will said, seeing his grandfather sitting at a booth.

"Will," Roman nodded. "Hey, Arianna," Roman smiled at his great-granddaughter.

Ari bashfully hid her face against Will's neck.

Joining Roman at the table were Hope, Aiden, Ciara, and Chase.

"Hi," Will greeted everyone. He noticed a few strange looks his way. With a sigh, Will explained. "I didn't cheat on Sonny."

With a falsely sweet smile, Will turned away.

Sami and Lucas were sharing a table with Theresa, Tate, and Chad.

Ari wriggled out of Will's arm. She plopped on Chad's lap to interact with Tate.

"How did that go?" Chad asked Will immediately. Noting Will's confusion, Chad offered. "Theresa and I just left the Kiriakis mansion."

"It went," Will replied. "Let's just leave it at that."

"Are you?" Sami questioned. "Leaving, that is?"

"I," Will pressed his lips together. "He's keeping his distance until I decide."

"I'm sorry, Will," Lucas said. "I know how hard this is for you."

"Yeah, well," Will looked down at his shoes. "We don't always get what we want."

Eric, beer in hand, clapped Will on the shoulder.

"Long time no see," Eric winked at Will.

"Yeah," Will nodded, sparing his uncle a small smile.

"Anyone know what this whole thing is about?" Sami asked loudly.

"You'll find out when Grandma Caroline gets here," Will assured her.

"Speaking of Grandma," Theresa nodded towards the front entrance.

Kayla, holding onto a wobbly Caroline's arm, walked into the pub. Everyone cheered including the customers.

Caroline greeted everyone individually. She lamented that not all her children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren were there.

 _At least my only great-greatgrandchild is here,_ Caroline beamed at Arianna playing with Tate.

"Nice haircut," Kayla wrapped her arm around Will's waist.

"Thanks," Will touched the short strands of hair self-consciously.

"Are you ready for this?" Kayla wondered. "This is gonna be a big moment for you."

"I want a change," Will admitted. "This is a good first step."

One of the pub's newly hired waiter's walked over to Will with a cautious smile.

"Hi, Will," the teenager, Adam, interrupted. "Uh, we kind of need your help."

"With what?" Will turned, focusing his attention. He tilted his head to the side, staring at the teenager before him.

 _Why does he look so familiar?_ Will wondered. He could have sworn he saw the kid somewhere besides the pub. He just couldn't remember where.

"Well, Katie got sick and had to leave. And," Adam looked around at the Brady family, "With everyone here we're gonna need an extra server."

"Right," Will nodded. He turned to face his mom. "Watch Ari for me?"

"Sure," Sami smiled proudly. She loved watching Will take responsibility, charge.

 _He really has grown up,_ Sami thought.

* * *

Will laid down a plate in front of a customer with a polite smile.

"I'll be your cashier whenever you're ready," Will informed them.

"Come here, Will," Caroline beckoned.

Will stood next to his great-grandmother.

"Did you need something?" Will wondered. "More coffee?"

"No, silly," Caroline teased. "Everyone's eaten."

"Except Will," Kayla interjected.

"Except you, Will," Caroline nodded. "I think it's time I make my announcement."

Kayla stood up and cleared her throat.

"Everyone, can I have your attention, please?" Kayla shouted. When she was certain everyone from the customers to the wait staff were watching her, Kayla deferred to her mother.

Caroline carefully stood up, holding onto the back of her chair for support.

"As you all know," Caroline announced. "Shawn and I poured our everything into this pub. You've all spent hours here." Placing her hand on Will's shoulder, Caroline added. "Will practically grew up here, following his great-grandparents around."

Will smiled nostalgically. He loved watching Great-Grandpa Shawn work. Loved listening to his accent and his stories. Loved the gruff pats on the back that always led to him jokingly jerking Will back and forth.

"When my Shawn left us, left me," Caroline smiled sadly. "I did my best. This past year, Kayla's been helping me as well. But she's too busy running a hospital."

Kayla rolled her eyes fondly, feeling bashful.

"And," Caroline added. "I'm getting too old, too forgetful."

"Ma, come on," Roman called out.

"You're not old, Grandma," Ciara promised.

"Oh, sweetheart, you're so full of it," Caroline stated causing everyone to laugh. "I know what I am. And what I am is tired.

"Tired in my bones, tired in my soul," Caroline said. "Which is why, in a few days, I'll be moving into the Salem Gates Retirement Village."

Will turned to stare at Caroline. She forgot to mention that.

Everyone began to talk at once.

"Nothing to worry about," Caroline insisted. "I want to go. It'll be nice to have someone waiting on me hand and foot after all these years. And, for all our faithful customers, they won't need to worry about the pub staying open. Because," Caroline grabbed Will's hand in a surprisingly tight grip. "Kayla and I have found a perfect new owner."

Sami, eyes wide, shoved her hands over her mouth in excitement. Lucas smiled proudly, that was his boy Caroline was praising.

"Will here implemented all these beautiful new changes," Caroline gestured towards the new paint job and décor. "And I know he's going to be wonderful."

Will blushed heavily when the wait staff began to cheer.

"I know you can do it," Caroline promised Will, pulling him into a hug.

"I hope so," Will whispered.

* * *

After getting several well-wishes, Will stumbled towards the office in the back. He needed a few moments away from everyone.

It was exhausting keeping up appearances. Accepting hugs and strained smiles from those that doubted him. So much pressure on top of everything else going on in his life.

Will just wanted a few moments to himself.

 _Knock Knock_

"Will?" Adam, the waiter, called. He bounced up and down nervously. "Do you want to bring Paul his order or should I?"

 _Oh, god,_ Will slumped his head on the desk. He almost forgot.

 _Paul lives here now. He lives above the business I'm going to own. Is he going to stay here? Am I going to have to see him, see the man that-no. No, I talked to Sonny. I can talk to Paul too._

"I'll take it," Will informed Adam. "Can you go out there and tell everyone I'll be back?"

"Yeah, sure thing," Adam handed over the plate with a wide, beaming smile, fingers lingering against Will's.

* * *

 _Knock Knock Knock_

Paul paused the movie playing on his laptop. He had spent the past few days huddled on his bed watching Netflix. He ignored his phone and everything around him, only venturing out for food.

 _Why am I still here?_ Paul wondered. _Why don't I just leave?_

Paul pulled the door open, expecting one of the waiters from the pub.

"Will," Paul breathed, blinking several times, taking him in. "Your hair," Paul couldn't stop himself from saying.

"Yeah," Will touched the back of his head with one hand. He held the plate with Paul's meal in the other hand.

"It's so blonde," Paul realized, admiring Will while he could.

"It, um, yeah, it gets that way when it's short," Will said feeling uncomfortable under Paul's scrutiny.

"Sorry," Paul closed his eyes. He could see how his staring made Will feel. "I just, I've never seen you like this. It looks nice."

 _More than nice,_ Paul thought.

"Don't say things like that," Will requested, hoping his voice sounded firm.

"I won't," Paul licked his lips. He was going to do anything Will wanted.

Will shifted from foot to foot, uncertain of what to do next, how to behave around Paul now.

"Do, um, do you want to come inside?" Paul wondered.

"Oh, right," Will remembered the plate in his hand. "I've got your food."

Paul stepped aside. Awkwardly, Will shimmied around him so they wouldn't touch.

Will set the plate on the coffee table and remained standing. It was a far cry from how comfortable Will was in the apartment a mere few days ago.

Paul didn't know what to do. It seemed inappropriate to invite Will to sit down considering the circumstances.

Will held one arm across his stomach, holding onto his elbow. Now that he was in here, his memories took over. It seemed strange that in such a short amount of time Will became so attached to Paul.

Now, Will could admit he wasn't wholly interested in Paul for his friendship. That's what made it so painful. Will had some sort of feelings for Paul before this mess. Feelings he never understood, never let himself explore. Feelings that now made Will feel disgusting.

 _I kissed the man that my husband cheated with,_ Will realized, stomach churning. _I was going to run away with him._

 _Does that make me as bad as Sonny?_ Will wondered.

"Will?" Paul asked quietly.

Will jumped, startled by Paul's voice.

"Sorry," Will closed his eyes. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay, anything you need," Paul replied. When Will still didn't say anything, Paul continued. "If, um, if you need me to, I can move. If it would be easier for you."

Will wanted to say yes but he couldn't.

"I'm not in charge of you," Will said. "You're an adult. You can do whatever you want."

"I'd still pay for it," Paul added.

"Don't," Will requested. "I'm not, I'm not gonna take your money for something you aren't going to use. I, I can handle you living here. I'm not going to kick you out. You signed a lease. I know Aunt Kayla will hold you to it if you break it."

"I-I don't know what I want to do," Paul answered. "I haven't decided. It's easier, being here. There's more privacy especially after everything. But I can't make you uncomfortable."

"You, you can do whatever you want," Will maintained. "Just, don't base anything on me, okay?"

Paul nodded. That would be harder to do than Will thought.

"Is that, is that what you wanted to talk about?" Paul asked.

"No, not really," Will admitted. "I, well, I guess it's related."

"What do you mean?" Paul tilted his head.

"My aunt and my grandma Caroline, they, well, they're putting me in charge, here," Will tried to explain. "I just, I wanted to ask you to, well, to um…"

Will didn't know what he wanted to say.

"To stay away from you?" Paul finished with a sinking feeling in his chest.

"Yes," Will whispered. "I-I'll probably be here a lot and I don't, I'm not ready to be around you. I don't know if I'll ever be ready."

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Paul implored. "I didn't."

"If you're still interested in investing," Will ignored Paul. "I'd like for things to be business-like. And that's it."

"That's it?" Paul's face fell. "Will, please."

"I can't even look at you without getting nauseous," Will reacted. "I can't, all I can picture is you and Sonny and-," Will cut himself off. "And I remember everything and I just, I can't."

"I didn't know you when it happened," Paul weakly defended. "I didn't want that to ruin what we were building."

"What we built was a lie," Will responded. "You should have told me when you first found out I was with Sonny."

"You would have hated me," Paul argued.

"Maybe," Will shrugged. "Maybe not. But we don't get to know because you took away that option."

"If I never did what I did," Paul wondered. "And I still met you, would anything have happened?"

"I-I don't know," Will shook his head.

"But you felt something for me," Paul stated. "I know you did. I know-,"

"It doesn't matter," Will denied. "It doesn't matter because you lied to me. You saw what Sonny cheating did to me and you never said anything."

"I didn't want to hurt you," Paul repeated, agitated. "And I know that's selfish. I know it is. But I didn't want to lose you."

"I wasn't yours to lose," Will retorted.

That's what hurt Paul the most. Knowing how true that really was.

Will took a few deep breaths, trying to let go of his hurt and frustration.

"Just, please," Will requested. "Please, keep things professional if you see me."

"Will," Paul whispered.

"I-I'm glad you came out," Will closed his eyes. "I hope you can be happy now. But I can't be your friend anymore."

"Will," Paul shook his head. "I know I can make it up to you, earn your trust again."

"If you need to talk to me about the club or the apartment that's fine," Will continued. "If you want to eat downstairs, well, you can do whatever you want. Just, don't call me and don't, don't try to talk to me unless it's business related. That's all I ask."

Will moved toward the door.

"I'm sorry," Paul chased after Will. "I'm so, so sorry. If I could go back in time I'd never do what I did with Sonny."

"Right," Will blinked. "That doesn't really mean much to me now."

"I keep saying how you deserve more," Paul realized. "And I treated you the same way Sonny did. I lied and manipulated too. I never wanted to hurt you."

"You knew Sonny was married and slept with him anyway," Will interjected. "You knew I was married and tried to be with me."

"I was with Sonny because I was selfish," Paul confessed. "Because I wanted that part of my life back. Because I was terrified I wouldn't get to play ball again and Sonny represented a time in my life when I was on top. I wanted that feeling back and I didn't care who I hurt.

"I wanted to be with you," Paul said in a quieter, gentler tone. "Because I saw you, Will. All your insecurities and your strengths, what you looked like in your pub uniform," Paul chuckled wetly. "I wanted to give you everything. I wanted to be your everything."

Will closed his eyes, seconds away from covering his ears with his hands. He was trying as hard as he could to be strong, to be in control.

"You," Will took a deep breath. "You were my friend, probably my best friend and you-" Will pressed his lips together. "You lied to me. You used me. You saw how much I was hurting and did everything you could to make yourself look better."

"I don't have an excuse for what I did," Paul agreed. "But I never thought this would happen. I didn't expect to feel what I do for you. I just, you were something distracting and fun and suddenly it was serious. I was selfish and I did the wrong thing. I know that. But you're my best friend too, Will. I don't, I can't, I just want another chance."

"I-I can't," Will shook his head. "I can't. I look at you and see Sonny. I see this perfect life without me and I-I don't, I can't."

"What can I do?" Paul asked, desperate.

"Leave me alone," Will requested. "I don't know what's going to happen in the future. Just, leave me alone."

"So," Paul thought for a moment, trying to calm his racing thoughts. "So, I might, you might, this might not be the end."

Will didn't want to give Paul any false hope. Will didn't know what was going to happen. He couldn't control his feelings. Maybe Will would one day forgive Paul and they could be friends again. Maybe Will would never get over it and hold it against Paul until his dying day. Will just didn't know.

Instead of saying anything, Will inhaled and exhaled slowly. He gathered his strength to look at Paul's face.

"Goodbye, Paul," Will said, staring straight into Paul's eyes.

Paul watched, holding onto the doorframe, as Will walked down the stairs. He waited until Will was out of sight to react.

Channeling his anger and frustration, Paul punched the wall. Over and over until his knuckles bled and his shoulder screamed in pain.

"Fuck!" Paul shouted, holding onto his aching shoulder.

* * *

Author's note:

Sonny was quoting Juliette Drouet and John Keats.

This chapter is set in early January 2015. The next chapter is going to have a small time jump to move things along.

Thanks for reading!


	31. Chapter 31

February, 2015

Will leaned his head against the back of a couch, jaw set. He glared at the ceiling, refusing eye contact. He focused all his attention on the ceiling, noticing tiny cracks on the off-white tile.

' _I am like this ceiling,'_ Will thought. ' _Dull, full of imperfections, and in need of an upgrade.'_

"Will," Dr. Lynn Rivera, Will's psychiatrist, sighed. "I'm only asking you to look over the test results."

Will crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He was stubborn. He'd sit here the rest of his appointment ignoring her if he had to. He didn't want to know the results of the test she gave him. Knowing would make it real.

"M'not crazy," Will mumbled, defiant.

"No one said you were," Lynn rubbed the bridge of her nose. Will wasn't her most challenging patient but he was a pain. Changing courses, Lynn asked, "Why did you decide to see me?"

Will shifted in discomfort.

"Because you wanted help," Lynn answered. "That's what you told me a few weeks ago at our first session. We've gotten to know each other. You consented to this test. If you really want, I'll throw it out. But I think it would be beneficial to look at the results."

Reluctantly, Will unfurled his arms and moved over, making room for Lynn next to him.

"Alright," Lynn held the series of papers between them. "This is the test you filled out. And this," Lynn turned a page. "Is the results."

Will glanced over the words and lines on the pages. His eyes zeroed in on one phrase that made his eyebrows shoot up.

"No," Will said, closing himself off again.

"Keep an open mind," Lynn requested. "It's not as bad as it sounds."

"I'm not," Will made a face, glaring at the paper. " _That_ , I'm not."

"Just let me read you a few of the symptoms and think about if you've ever felt that way," Lynn stated. "That's all I want. Don't close yourself off to this."

"Fine," Will relented, rolling his eyes.

"Okay," Lynn cleared her throat. "Have you ever experienced periods where you felt confident and capable, perhaps overly so?"

Will worried his lower lip, thinking.

"How about moments where you see things in a new or exciting light?" Lynn questioned.

Will paused, a memory pulled at him.

' _When I was interning for EJ everything seemed wrong at first,'_ Will thought. _'Then, suddenly, it was fun. I wanted to do it. I liked stealing those plans from Abe and John. I knew it was wrong and I did it anyway. I liked doing it.'_

"Have you ever felt overly creative with lots of ideas and plans?" Lynn mused. She could visibly see the wheels turning in Will's head. "Become too involved in new plans and projects?"

Will blinked several times. Hadn't he thrown himself into his writing with _Sonix_? With his work at the pub?

' _I went to LA and I worked so hard and so long I never talked to my husband. I was so singularly focused it became my life.'_

"Felt confident that everything you do will succeed?" Lynn pressed.

Will's mind reeled, falling back to the time he attempted to blackmail EJ.

' _I never once thought I would fail,'_ Will realized with an alarming clarity. _'I never considered the possibility that EJ would turn me down. I thought I'd get everything I wanted.'_

"Notice several coincidences?" Lynn listed. "Work harder, become more motivated? Feel impatient? Talk over people? Believe things possess a special meaning? Become more talkative, outgoing and overly sexual?"

Will closed his eyes, shoulders hunching.

"Drastic shifts in energy levels? Felt moody or irritable? Felt an unbearable sadness, hopelessness? Put on extra weight?" Lynn looked over at Will. "Is any of that resonating with you?"

"I-I don't know," Will lied.

"I think you do," Lynn gently responded. "You don't have to feel terrified of the diagnosis though. It's just a name."

"Do you have any idea what people will think of me if I have that?" Will whispered. "Everyone in this town already thinks the worst of me. I can't, I can't be crazy on top of that."

"It doesn't matter what they think," Lynn argued. "What matters is getting better. You've already done some great progress in the few weeks we've seen each other, Will. But I think it's time you faced reality."

Will screwed his face up.

"From the things you've described to me, your experiences," Lynn stated. "You have some sort of a mental illness or disorder."

Will opened his mouth but Lynn cut him off.

"That doesn't make you crazy," Lynn pointed out. "It means you have an illness, Will. One that affects your mood, thinking, and behavior. That's all."

"Right," Will grumbled under his breath.

"Millions of people deal with these types of things," Lynn said. "There are several ways to help yourself, to seek treatment."

Will didn't feel any better knowing that. Millions of people might have something wrong with them but Will didn't know of any. He couldn't be the only person in Salem that had something like this. He couldn't.

"All this means," Lynn explained. "Is your moods cycle between ups and downs, with an emphasis on the down, in your case. I'm almost positive this isn't anything like what you're thinking."

"How do you know that?" Will wondered with a sad shake of his head.

"Because, type two isn't as popular in the mainstream," Lynn shrugged. "It means you have hypomanic episodes. But, more often than not, you suffer from depression."

"I don't know what that means," Will confessed.

"It means you go through stages where you have a persistently elevated or irritable mood. It lasts about a week or two but it doesn't majorly affect your life. You also have periods of extreme depression that probably last longer in your case. Between those stages," Lynn explained. "There's nothing. You lead a regular life."

"Oh," Will mumbled.

"I know this is big," Lynn revealed. "But it isn't scary. I promise. There are several ways to treat this. Ways to manage it."

"I don't want to take any drugs though," Will interrupted. "I don't want that."

"It's not a drug, it's a medication," Lynn stressed.

"No," Will stubbornly refused. "No drugs."

"Okay," Lynn nodded. "Well, we can discuss your options. But I would highly recommend you consider some different medications. I can print you out some literature to look over."

"What about natural stuff?" Will inquired. "Like those oil things I've been using?"

"Well," Lynn refrained from making a face. "We can look into that. Although the research on it isn't too promising."

"I want to try that," Will insisted.

"This isn't something you can just wish away with willpower. But, it's completely up to you, Will," Lynn acknowledged despite her opinion on the matter. "Let me get you a few things to read before our next session."

As Lynn got up, Will threw his head back against the couch again. He couldn't believe this, didn't want to believe this.

"Here you go," Lynn handed Will a small bag filled with different pamphlets and print outs for him to read over.

Will took the bag and stood up.

"Alright, Will," Lynn said as she ushered him out of her office. "You look into the essential oil treatments. I don't know how effective they will be for you though."

"You've mentioned it several times," Will held the plastic bag to his chest. "But I told you, I don't want to jump into any drugs if I can help it."

"I understand and respect that," Lynn accredited. She glanced at the bag Will held with distaste. "I would rather you try something scientifically proven though."

"If it doesn't work," Will offered. "We'll go your way, maybe. But I don't want drugs to be my first option."

"Medication for this isn't anything bad. I know the stigma surrounding this is high but that shouldn't affect your decision. Just, just think of the medicine as a pair of glasses. What you have distorts your view on things and the medicine will help you see clearer. Any form of this disorder is a legitimate medical illness. It doesn't make you crazy in any way. Just think it over," Lynn requested. "I'll see you next week."

"Okay, thanks," Will replied, mind heavy.

"Remember to keep a log of your activity and food consumption," Lynn stated. "I want to make sure you're making healthy, smart choices."

"Got it," Will bashfully stared at the floor, walking outside of her office quickly.

The first few weeks after Will distanced himself from Sonny and Paul, Will spent too much time working out and not enough time eating. In his quest to redefine himself, Will got carried away. After losing too many pounds too quickly, and a few dizzy spells, Lynn insisted he keep a journal that she monitored strictly.

Will was only allowed to work out for an hour every day and only if he ate enough calories to make up for it. Thankfully, the Salem rec center had toddler classes at the same time each day. While Ari got to play on the soft, indoor playground or go to a dance class or even learn baby yoga, Will used the gym after.

Since starting his new regimen, Will discovered what he liked about his body and what he didn't. He wanted to better himself physically and mentally. Lynn helped with the mental aspects. But Will needed to be in charge of the physical.

Sami and Kate both sent Will several beauty things Will didn't know existed. But his skin had never felt smoother or looked clearer. That made Will feel good. The fancy hair products Will received made his hair shine in a way Will didn't know he would like. Even the fancy teeth whiteners they sent made him feel better, more confident.

One of the other guys at the rec center recommended a bunch of vitamins to Will a few weeks back. Ever since Will became a regular at the local health food store. The employees were friendly and always gave Will insight onto homeopathic remedies. They were the ones that turned him on to the essential oils Lynn didn't approve. Will didn't know if they were actually working but he hoped they were. Ari seemed to enjoy the oils. Every night Will would rub a few drops on the balls of her feet before bed.

Will contemplated stopping at the health food store on his way home and asking about any herbal supplements to treat him. Will didn't want to depend on a drug to make him better. His family had a problem with addictions. Will himself struggled while in high school with alcohol the way his father before him had. Will felt terrified he would become dependent on something dangerous. That seeing one drug help him would give him access to another. Besides, Will couldn't shake the fear that if someone discovered his diagnosis everyone would ridicule him even more.

The past few weeks had been instrumental for Will. He managed to get back on a healthy diet and eased into challenging workouts. Every morning Will and Ari would go to the rec center. Will would watch Ari participate in all sorts of classes. Afterwards, Lucas or Adrienne would come by and take Ari to Sonny. Once Ari was in safe hands, Will would workout. Sometimes he would run on the treadmill or use an elliptical machine. Some days he would lift or play sports. Once a week the guys at the rec center would all jump into the boxing ring and spar which Will loved. He always sent his uncle Austin a text on those days.

Will realized sometime after getting married and kickstarting his career, he got a lot bulkier. Not fatter necessarily, although he did gain weight. He was still in good shape. His body had changed though in a way that made Will uncomfortable. Somehow, Will got into a pattern of putting off exercise to write or take care of Ari. He didn't make time for a lot of things including exercise. Now, Will regimented his workouts and felt at ease in his own skin.

Before Kayla officially handed over the reins of the pub, she hired some extra employees. They were all excellent choices and helped ease Will's workload. Now, Will didn't have to wait on the customers. He could do the behind the scenes work. Not that it was smooth sailing for Will. He was still a novice that ended up calling Grandma Caroline more often than not for questions.

Surprisingly, Chad offered his own services. He gave Will a tutorial on all the programs and applications he would need to use. He helped Will with paperwork, explained how to run the payroll. Will knew Chad was doing it to ease his own guilt over neglecting Will and their friendship. Will wasn't going to complain either way. It was nice, really, spending so much time with Chad again. Will often joked about how Chad spent more time running the pub than he did his own businesses.

Will thought he would be miserable after quitting _Sonix_. Without writing though, Will had so much free time. Will still felt that itch to pick up a pen and paper or let his fingers fly across his laptop but he resisted. As far as Will was concerned, his writing brought nothing but pain. That was a road Will would no longer take.

The extra time was nice though. Will was able to work at the pub and spend as much time as possible with Ari. Oftentimes, Will ended up keeping Ari at the pub with him. She was a hit with all the customers and employees though. One of the waitresses sewed Ari her own Brady Pub apron. Whenever Ari was in a playful mood she would put it on and walk from table to table pretending to take their order. The wait staff loved those days; their tips were always higher.

After a lifetime of chaos and uncertainty, Will had fallen into a comfortable routine. The calm of the routine lead Will to feeling relaxed in his own skin again. There were still times where Will felt bulky, trapped inside someone else's skin. Where Will was certain the ease of it all would be snatched away just like it always was.

As Lynn often reminded Will when he felt frustrated, it was impossible to heal years of pain in a few weeks. It would take time and patience. Despite that, Will kept his guard up. He wouldn't be taken by surprise again, wouldn't let his entire life fall apart. As nice as it was to have support right now, Will didn't expect it to last. Sooner or later, everyone would leave.

For the most part though, Will felt better. He still had a stinging voice in the back of his mind whispering what a failure he was. Telling him how ugly he was when he looked at his reflection. That he deserved everything that happened to him, all the hurts and pain.

The worst part about it all was how much he missed Sonny. Will hadn't seen his husband in over a month, hadn't spoken with him. Lucas or Adrienne took Ari to Sonny every day, ensuring Will never had to be in contact with him. Ari always informed Will of what she did with her daddy Sonny but it wasn't the same. It hurt to be apart even if Will was the one to request the separation.

Not that Sonny remained radio silent. Every night he sent Will an email with a different love letter. Some were classics, some were modern. Some nights Will clung to them, to the belief that Sonny was still trying even though Will wouldn't see him. Other nights it made Will angry and resigned. Upset that Sonny wouldn't give up. Wouldn't leave despite throwing Will away during his weekend with Paul.

Will was just as confused as ever. Paul didn't make anything better.

Paul was respectful of Will's boundaries. One of the waitresses had been giving Paul a copy of Will's schedule so Will wouldn't have to see the man. Will emailed Paul updates on his investment. Paul, despite Will's protests, still sent money each month. Unfortunately, Will knew the pub depended on that little bit of supplemental income. Things still weren't exactly where they should be money-wise.

Thankfully, Paul kept his distance. Will only saw him once a few days after Will went to Paul's apartment. Paul had his arm in a sling and three of his fingers bandaged. Will hated that he felt concerned over it. Worried if Paul reinjured himself, if it was something serious.

Will loathed those thoughts. He loathed them as much as the other ones he would have that crept into his daily life. When he would turn on a baseball game and wonder if Paul was watching as well. If Paul had any great insight that Will didn't. If Paul would know what pitch to throw for each batter.

Or the time Will went to dinner with Kate at some ritzy, fancy Japanese restaurant. Will's mind couldn't help but stray towards Paul. If Paul would know exactly what type of Japanese food Will would like. If Paul had some anecdote about visiting Japan. If the food really was fresher, better over there instead of in the middle of Illinois. Did Paul grow up eating only Japanese food or did his mother make him a variety?

There was so much Will didn't know about Paul. So much that Will would never know now.

It hurt Will, all these weeks later, what Paul did. Will felt like Paul and Sonny took something from him, something he would never get back.

Even worse than thinking about Paul was thinking about Sonny. There were so many nights Will had to restrain himself from calling Sonny, begging him to come home. So many times that Will would be half-way through a text before he realized he couldn't talk to Sonny. So many times Will would wake up all alone in their bed, reaching over to Sonny's bare spot. The spot that hadn't been filled in over a month, the spot that no longer held Sonny's scent.

The worst were the moments when Ari asked for Sonny. The two saw each other every day, Will made sure of that. Every day, after her classes at the rec center, Ari went to spend the afternoon with Sonny. But his sweet little daughter didn't understand why her other daddy wasn't ever home. Why Sonny wasn't there to give her a bath or make her breakfast anymore.

Those were the hardest moments, the moments Will was at his weakest. He promised to give his daughter everything she ever wanted. But he couldn't give her this.

Will couldn't find it in him to forgive Sonny, not yet. It didn't matter how many times he talked with Lynn, Uncle Eric, or Grandma Caroline. Will couldn't do it. They all suggested sitting down and talking with Sonny. Will just wasn't there yet. He knew it was dramatic and in all likelihood pointless. That eventually Sonny would get bored waiting around for Will and move on. That was one of the reasons Will wanted to wait. He wanted to see if Sonny would stick around or if he'd replace Will as easily as he replaced Paul all those years ago.

Will knew that was part of the problem. He couldn't forgive Sonny until he trusted him again. Yet, he couldn't trust Sonny unless he forgave him. It was a difficult and delicate situation.

The only thing that ever made Will clam up was when anyone would mention divorce. Will hated that word as a child and he hated it even more as an adult. Realistically, he knew that if things didn't improve, if he never learned to forgive and move on, that divorce was an option. He just couldn't bear to think of it now, not yet. It was too final, too lasting. It sounded too much like defeat.

"Will?" a voice sounded in the hallway outside of Lynn's office.

Will turned. He was still in the mental wellness center of the hospital. It wasn't much of a surprise to see his grandma there at all.

"Hi, Grandma," Will greeted, hiding the plastic bag he carried behind him.

Marlena looked around her surroundings, eyebrows pushed together.

"What are you doing here?" Marlena wondered with a small frown.

"Just finishing up a session," Will admitted.

"I see," Marlena gently replied. She had no idea Will was seeing someone in her department. "How did it go?"

"Good," Will nodded. "I think I'm making progress."

"I notice Sonny isn't with you," Marlena said. "Shouldn't he be helping you work through what happened?"

Will set his jaw, teeth grinding together.

' _This,'_ he thought. _'This is another reason why I can't get over it.'_

Will thought long and hard about the people he trusted knowing the real story. Not the story the press pushed, that Will engaged in a long, torrid affair. After the announcement about Will taking over ownership of the pub, Will decided he didn't want anyone else to know, ever.

It was embarrassing enough having so few know. Will thought it would be easier. That he would gain some sort of vindication if everyone knew it was Sonny that threw away his vows and his family. But Will didn't want anyone to know how pathetic and replaceable he was.

In a sick way Will knew he was punishing himself, keeping his pain at the surface instead of allowing it to heal. He had to deal with so many people that expected the worst out of him, that thought he really did sleep with Paul. In a strange way, Will used it as a character measure. Whoever thought Will would cheat, whoever accused Will, was not someone Will could trust.

That was on the list of goals Will wanted to achieve. Weeding out the people that were detrimental to his psyche. Learning to stand his ground and stop pretending that things never hurt him.

With a crushing realization, Will discovered Marlena was another person that didn't believe in him. She thought he cheated on Sonny. Thought him unreasonable when she learned Sonny was staying at the Kiriakis mansion. That when Will started pulling away, she didn't push back. She let Will drift away without a fight. Twenty years she fought for Will and now was when she set him adrift.

Will told Marlena everything once. Everything he ever told Lynn, the things that Lynn reacted to with horror and concern, Marlena didn't bat an eye over. If what Lynn diagnosed was true, why didn't Will's own grandmother see it?

"No," Will responded through his teeth. "I don't need Sonny here. This isn't for him. This is for me."

Marlena looked taken aback as Will marched toward the elevator bank without another word. Sighing, Marlena almost turned around when she noticed the bag swinging in Will's hand.

The bag was plastic and clear making it easy to read the series of pamphlets inside.

 _Living with Type II Bipolar Disorder_

* * *

"Hey, Boss," Adam walked up to Will as soon as he arrived at the pub. "I had to toss out more paps."

Will paused in front of the waiter. Adam was one of the new additions Kayla hired before handing the pub to Will. There was something about Adam that seemed familiar but Will couldn't put his finger on it. He just got the feeling he knew the high schooler from somewhere.

Adam was a capable waiter if not a little too eager to help. Will always got the feeling Adam knew something that Will didn't. That Adam's smile held some meaning behind it Will didn't understand.

"Great," Will sighed, rubbing against his temple. He could feel a headache coming on. "Who were they looking for? And I thought I told you to stop calling me that?"

"You, I think," Adam replied with a wide smile, flipping his light brown hair out of his eyes. "But I took care of it."

Adam stood up straighter, puffing his chest out.

"Thanks," Will smiled, patting the teenager on the shoulder. "You're getting really good at that. Maybe I'll hire you as my bodyguard," Will joked.

"I'd protect you," Adam spat out a little too quickly. Face heated, he cleared his throat. "You know, if I had to, of course."

"I'm sure you would," Will smiled, a little confused. "I'm gonna do some paper work. Come get me if you need me."

"Right, sure thing, Boss," Adam nodded and rocked on the back of his heels.

"I told you to stop calling me that," Will laughed as he walked down the short hall.

"Whatever you say," Adam watched as Will walked into the office. Once Will was out of sight, Adam whispered, "Will."

* * *

"Thanks, Mom, for coming to take Ari," Sonny said as Adrienne walked into TBD. "I don't think I can handle dealing with Lucas again today."

"You know I don't mind," Adrienne answered. She slid into a booth across from Sonny and Arianna. "Hi, sweet pea. Did you have a good afternoon with Daddy?"

Ari, slurping up the last of her apple juice, nodded.

"How has the club been doing?" Adrienne asked as she looked around.

Despite it being close to dinner time the club was close to empty.

"Ugh," Sonny rolled his eyes. "Things have been slow. It's been one setback after another, I swear."

"Like what?" Adrienne leaned forward, hands on the table.

"First we got hit by a health inspection," Sonny explained. "We passed but we still had to fix some violations. Then, a week later, we had someone throw a brick through a window during the middle of the night. Someone tagged our sign a while ago too. It's nothing horrible but it's aggravating."

"What else?" Adrienne worried.

"We've had a lot of turnaround with the staff," Sonny shook his head. "T, thankfully, has been a rock for us here. He's taken on a lot of responsibility. I thought Ben would have stepped up but he's so wrapped up in Abigail."

"They're in love," Adrienne dismissed. "Any other problems?"

"We keep getting these dumb reviews on Yelp and Zagat. Hell, there was even a review in the Chronicle," Sonny groaned. "It's driving me crazy!"

"I'm sure things will pick up," Adrienne reassured, rubbing the top of Sonny's hand.

"Between this and Will freezing me out," Sonny exhaled loudly through his nose. "I just want some sort of normalcy."

"Have you gotten to talk to Will at all?" Adrienne questioned.

"No," Sonny frowned. "I've been sending him emails and I know he's reading them. I'm trying to give him his space but it's been over a month. I-I don't know how to get through to him."

"You just need to let him work through this," Adrienne suggested. "He's going out of his way to make sure you spend every afternoon with Ari. He hasn't mentioned the word divorce to you, has he?"

Sonny shivered.

"No, but that's probably because he won't talk to me at all," Sonny mumbled. "He might be thinking about it for all I know. I don't know anything that's happening. T and Chad don't know what's going on in his head. They're trying but he's not opening up to them."

"I'll see what I can find out from Lucas," Adrienne promised. She moved back in her seat, pursing her lips.

"What is it?" Sonny wondered, seeing the expression on his mother's face.

"I'm just thinking," Adrienne revealed. "Everything that's happened to the club, it's an awfully big coincidence, isn't it?"

"I suppose so," Sonny answered. He didn't give much thought to it.

"Almost too big," Adrienne narrowed her eyes, wheels turning.

* * *

Paul walked through the back entrance of the pub and froze. He heard a familiar voice. One he hadn't heard in a long time.

' _Will,'_ Paul thought, pressing himself against the hallway wall.

He wanted to sneak a peek at Will so badly but he didn't want to risk anything. Paul had done his best the past month to stay out of Will's way. It was so hard knowing that Will was one floor below him. So close yet so far.

When Will first told Paul to stay away from him, Paul was angry. So angry in fact that he put a hole in the wall in his apartment. So disappointed in himself, in what he had done, he broke three fingers and aggravated his shoulder. It forced him to stay in Salem for even more physical therapy.

But, after a time, Paul decided it was for the best. If Will needed time, Paul would give him time. The fact that Will didn't kick Paul out of the apartment at all had to be a good sign.

' _If he wanted me out of his life completely he would have made me leave,'_ Paul knew.

Paul wasn't under any illusions that he could salvage what happened. That he could magically fix the trust he broke. If Paul tried that now, he knew it would be like putting a bandage over a crack. The foundation of Will and Paul's friendship was broken. Paul would need to excavate and begin again.

' _If I ever get the opportunity,'_ Paul sighed.

He watched as Will walked further down the hallway. So enthralled with Will, Paul nearly missed the way the teenage waiter sighed Will's name.

' _Oh, geez,'_ Paul rolled his eyes. _'Like that's ever gonna happen.'_

Adam turned around and smiled when he saw Paul. It was so cool having a celebrity living above his work. All his friends at school ate up all the stories Adam told about bringing Paul up his food.

"Hey," Adam greeted with a wide grin.

"Hi," Paul nodded.

"Oh," Adam said, remembering something. "There was some media guy with a camera in here wanting Will. Just thought you'd want to know."

"Yeah, thanks," Paul set his jaw. "If anyone else comes in here let me know."

"Sure," Adam agreed, walking back into the kitchen.

' _If I could just find a way to get everyone to leave Will alone,_ ' Paul thought. _'Maybe Will would at least talk to me.'_

Paul wouldn't push his luck though. As much as he wanted to be with Will, he missed his friendship more.

* * *

 _Knock Knock_

Will looked up from his desk and smiled widely.

"There's my baby girl," Will stood up, meeting Ari half way.

Will lifted Ari in the air before looking towards Adrienne.

"Thanks for bringing her by," Will acknowledged.

"It was no problem," Adrienne shrugged. She watched Will and Ari interact for a few moments with a gentle smile.

' _Sonny has to find a way to get them back,'_ Adrienne decided. _'He can't lose this.'_

"She had a good time with Sonny," Adrienne bravely announced. "They went on a picnic before going to TBD."

"Yeah," Ari nodded. "Go swing!"

"That's good," Will said, face tense.

"When Sonny's around Ari," Adrienne continued. "That's just about the only time I see him happy."

Will swallowed and looked down. He didn't want this conversation. But he was surprised it took Adrienne this long to confront him. Every other time he saw her she gave him his space.

Will took Ari over to his desk and cleared a space. He opened a drawer and pulled out the art supplies he stashed in there for her.

"Here, baby. Draw Grandma a picture?" Will requested.

Ari nodded, grabbing the purple crayon and scribbling everywhere.

Adrienne followed Will a little ways into the hallway so Arianna wouldn't overhear.

"He's miserable, Will," Adrienne confided. "I've never seen him like this. It's been over a month and he's still hurting."

Will crossed his arms. He didn't relish in Sonny's pain but a part of Will thought it was good. Sonny needed a giant dose of reality.

"I know that these things take time," Adrienne said understandingly. "But can't you at least talk to him? A text, something?"

"I don't know how to talk to him anymore," Will whispered.

"How do you know unless you try?" Adrienne pressed. "He loves you. He made several massive mistakes but he loves you. I know that if you give him another chance he'll prove that to you."

Will pressed his lips together.

Will did want to talk to Sonny again. He missed his husband. But a larger, more vocal part of Will was terrified that if he let Sonny back in all the progress he made would disappear. That Will would fall into his old habits, that he'd shrink back to his old self.

Slowly, bit by bit, Will was learning he was worth much more than he realized.

"Just think about it, sweetie," Adrienne requested.

* * *

"Sonny," a waitress rapt on his office door. "There are some people out here looking for you."

Sonny sighed, pushing away from his desk. He hoped it wasn't another customer looking to complain. They'd been getting so many of those it felt almost scripted by now. Sonny didn't think he could handle putting on a fake smile and playing polite.

As soon as Sonny walked into the main floor of the club he sighed in relief.

"What's that face about?" Dustin tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah, what's got Sonny bear down?" Kareem asked with a teasing lilt to his voice, elbow on the table.

"Life," Sonny collapsed into a seat across from his friends.

"Yeah," Dustin lifted his eyebrows up. "You've been a hard man to get in contact with lately."

"That's been on purpose, yeah," Sonny admitted. "I haven't been in the mood lately to deal with anyone."

"We watch the news, you know?" Kareem pointed out. "We know you've been staying with your uncle, too."

"How do you know that?" Sonny asked.

"We went by the apartment, you weren't there," Kareem answered. "We asked your mom the other day when we saw her. She said you'd been staying with her."

Sonny neither confirmed nor denied anything.

Dustin looked around the club, making sure no one would overhear.

"What's happening with you and Will?" Dustin questioned, concerned.

"Nothing," Sonny breathed out, hunching forward. "Absolutely nothing."

"Did, I mean, we know Will so the rumors don't make much sense," Kareem said. "But something had to happen. You wouldn't move out for no reason."

"I left so he would have space," Sonny confessed. "Because I screwed up so bad that he won't talk to me."

Dustin's brows furrowed, a strange look came over his face.

"But Will's the one in the news," Dustin responded.

"And the stuff about that baseball guy," Kareem added, mystified. "How are you the one that screwed up?"

"I made stupid, stupid mistakes," Sonny replied. "I hurt Will. I lied to him. God, I said horrible, horrible things to him. I don't have an excuse for any of it either. It's all my fault."

"And the sports guy with Will?" Dustin asked.

"Will interviewed him," Sonny stated in a bland tone. "While I was treating him like crap, Paul paid attention to him, made him feel special."

The time away from Will gave Sonny a lot of time to think. Not only about his own behavior but about Will's. While Sonny understood how and why Will could develop a crush on Paul, it still pissed him off. Sonny felt angry at himself and Paul as well as Will.

Sonny worked with that anger though instead of letting it rule him. He knew over the years he held a lot of resentment against Will unfairly. Held things against Will that he said he let go. Sonny knew if he wanted Will back he was going to need to work through that. Make sure that he didn't fall into the same pattern of thinking.

"And nothing happened?" Kareem tilted his head, suspicious.

"Nothing beyond a kiss," Sonny covered his face with his hand.

Sonny was amazed no one knew about what he did. In Salem, secrets didn't last long.

"I'm the one that ruined everything," Sonny mumbled quietly.

Dustin and Kareem understood exactly what Sonny wasn't saying.

"Okay," Dustin exhaled slowly. "That's a big thing to get over."

"No kidding," Sonny scoffed. "I haven't talked to my husband in over a month. I see our daughter during the afternoons, never any longer."

"At least you get to see the baby," Kareem offered. "When my parents split I pretty much never saw my dad."

"Do you know how many times Will was pulled between his parents? Things were so screwed up they sent him all the way to Switzerland," Sonny commented. "This is his worst nightmare and I put him there."

"I never told you this before," Dustin confessed, looking uncomfortable as he wiggled on his seat. "But I knew who Will was growing up."

Sonny looked at Dustin curiously. He wondered what this had to do with anything.

"I mean, not really," Dustin amended. "I never knew him personally. He was in the same grade as my younger brother though. And uh, I just, everyone knew about Will's mom, right?"

Sonny and Kareem both nodded. Sami was infamous in this town.

"I remember my brother's tenth birthday," Dustin explained. "It was at the park and everyone in his grade was there, everyone except Will. Sometime during the party, I guess Will walked by. He was with an uncle or someone," Dustin shook his head. "I just, I remember seeing this sad, small little boy staring at all the other kids having fun. I didn't know Will but I knew he was in the same class as my brother. I asked my mom why she never invited him. She said it was because of his mom. That she didn't want any of that near her kids. But he was only ten. Why take it out on Will?

"Will never said anything to me about it," Dustin finished. "But I'm sure he remembers. I mean, I know I would. When you introduced him to us, I kept trying to see signs, you know? That he was going to be trouble or, I don't know really. Just something, you know? But I didn't see it. I just saw that same sad little boy."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Sonny questioned.

"Didn't seem like it was my place," Dustin shrugged. "Besides, when you introduced us to him you were already in love even if you weren't dating. I didn't want to bring you down."

Sonny understood exactly what Dustin was talking about. Everyone judged Will as a child for Sami's mistakes and the trend continued into adulthood. Sonny had done the same thing too.

For a few months, Sonny and his family lived in Salem while he was in high school. It wasn't for long and Sonny never even met Will back then. He heard the stories though. Everyone knew to stay away from Will Horton and his crazy mother.

"Things like that happened to him all the time as a kid," Sonny said. "He'd get judged, alienated for his parents. I heard about it and sometimes I saw it but I never really got it. I never really got what that did to him. What it's still doing, with the stupid pictures.

"There are all these things about Will I know," Sonny finished. "And I've treated him the exact same way. I've done so many things that other people did. I was supposed to be different, better. In the end, I was just like everyone else."

"Well," Kareem said. "Maybe this is your chance to work it all out. I mean, what happened is awful. But you can figure things out. You know what you did; you know what to work out. That's what you want, isn't it?"

"Of course," Sonny responded. "That's all I want."

"So, do it," Kareem slapped his hand on the tabletop.

"Yeah," Dustin agreed. "You know what to do. You gave Will his space. Now, you need to think about what Will wants most and give it to him."

* * *

Author's note:

Thanks for reading!


	32. Chapter 32

"Why exactly am I meeting you at a bank?" Will asked as he pushed Ari's stroller over to his grandma Kate.

"Because," Kate answered, ripping open the ornate bank door and marching inside.

"That's not an answer," Will pointed out, struggling to get the stroller inside.

"You explained to me what happened with your credit card," Kate explained as she paused in the bank's lobby to wait for Will. "I figured I would ensure a situation like that never happens to you again. Especially now that you have your own business to worry about."

"The pub has its own account," Will crouched down to check on a still sleeping Arianna. She was closing in on ten hours.

' _Must be going through another growth spurt,'_ Will decided.

"I know," Kate refrained from rolling her eyes at Will's obliviousness. She noticed a woman heading in their direction. "Sami and I already discussed this."

Walking up to the powerful looking woman before her, Kate stuck out her hand.

"Vanessa DeBois, I presume," Kate greeted.

"Yes, you must be Kate Roberts," Vanessa shook Kate's hand with a strong grip. "Right this way to my office."

"Uh," Will frowned, lips pouting.

"Oh, this is my grandson, Will," Kate jerked her head towards Will. "He's the one interested in a private account."

"No, I'm not," Will replied.

"You are," Kate insisted. "He is," she told Vanessa.

Kate took a step closer towards Will to hiss in his ear.

"You need to think about yourself and your daughter. That's why I think a private savings and checking account is necessary. I'm providing the first deposit. If something were to happen again, I would hate for you to be bereft," Kate scolded.

"I was never bereft," Will mocked slightly. "Is this necessary?"

"Of course," Kate huffed. "You're doing this. Whatever you decide with Sonny, staying together or going your separate ways, you can use this as a contingency plan."

Will made to argue when he saw his grandma's face.

"I don't want you putting your trust in someone that could leave you with nothing, Will," Kate stated. "Maybe you'll never need this money, maybe you will. It would make me feel better if nothing else."

Will thought back to all the times his grandma was left alone after the end of one relationship or another. The terrible things she ended up doing to make money, the men she stayed with to maintain a sense of status. He knew she was only trying to prevent the same from happening to him.

"…Okay," Will agreed.

A half hour later, Will and Kate walked out of the bank together.

"You didn't have to do that, Grandma," Will told her.

"I just want to make sure you have every opportunity at happiness," Kate squeezed Will's arms. "That you don't end up in a dangerous situation."

"Thank you," Will smiled.

"Of course," Kate squeezed Will's arm. In a firm tone, Kate added, " But I think you should consider getting a separation."

"We are separated," Will frowned. "You know I haven't seen him in a few weeks."

"No," Kate patiently explained. "A legal separation."

"What's that?" Will wondered.

"It's similar to a divorce but you're still married," Kate stated. "A court order would mandate how to handle everything. I think it would be helpful while you and Sonny worth things out."

"I-I never thought about it," Will revealed, mind whirling.

"Just consider it," Kate requested. "Now, what are your plans?" Kate questioned conversationally.

"Once Ari wakes up we'll go to the rec center," Will replied. "It's our new thing. You could come with, if you want."

"Tempting," Kate acknowledged. "But I have some work I need to finish."

"Alright," Will nudged her shoulder. "Thank you, again, for thinking of me."

Kate watched as Will turned in the direction of the rec center. As soon as he was out of sight, Kate pulled out her phone and dialed.

"Sami," Kate said into her phone. "We're done at the bank."

"Good," Sami responded. "My plane is about to take off for San Francisco."

"Excellent," Kate nodded. "Call me once it's finished."

* * *

Paul, arm finally out of its sling, decided to take the advice of his physical therapist and find a gym. He figured it would not only help regain some strength in his arm but also give him some much needed social interaction. Paul spent almost the entirety of his stay in Salem in isolation. Outside of Will, Paul didn't really have friends.

' _Can I really count Will as a friend now anyway?'_ Paul wondered.

Paul was used to being around teammates, coaches, trainers, or camera crews. For half the year Paul was surrounded by people. For the past few months he'd been almost all alone. It was disconcerting.

First, Paul checked out an overpriced, ritzy gym. It was the type of place he would flock to in San Francisco but it seemed so out of place in Salem. He wanted something smaller, more down to earth. He didn't want to be seen as some impersonal celebrity who thought he was too good for the common masses.

That was why Paul walked into the quaint rec center with a much more relaxed attitude. The place wasn't fancy by any means. It looked several years out of date and full of regular people. That's all Paul wanted now, to be a regular person.

Paul felt tired of being Paul Narita, scandalous, outted baseball star. He felt tired of seeing his face on the cover of trashy magazines. Of all the terrible headlines thrown his way, most of which weren't anywhere close to being true.

Paul was at least grateful that most speculation about Will stopped. Only a few blogs still held onto the belief there was anything there.

' _If only,'_ Paul thought.

All Paul wanted now was to find himself, the real him. Paul didn't have baseball and he wasn't willfully hiding in the closet anymore. He wasn't in the bay area, no longer surrounded by the familiar sights and scents of his childhood.

' _I don't really know anyone,'_ Paul realized. _'I can start over again. Find out who I want to be as a person.'_

As Paul walked up to the front desk inside the rec center, he couldn't help himself from thinking, _'I can learn how to be the type of man Will deserves.'_

* * *

"This is the aquatic center," the manager of the rec center told Paul as she took him on a personalized tour. "It's indoors but honestly that doesn't help the temperature much."

"I always liked ice baths," Paul shrugged. "I'm sure I'd use the pool after a good workout."

The woman smiled gratefully. She was awfully nervous that someone as famous as Paul Narita wanted to get involved with the rec center. She knew they weren't as updated as other facilities in town. She hoped that he would see the benefit to their little endeavor. Having someone like Paul Narita could really boost interest in the rec center.

"This way," the woman gestured. "We have a whole set of rooms just for children. Every morning we offer a different class."

Paul followed along, interested. He didn't know that many children personally. But he had a place like this in his childhood. He would go to the local YMCA and play t-ball for hours. He knew how important places like this were for kids.

"Oh, I think we're nearing the end of the lesson," the woman said as she quietly opened the door to the room.

Paul smiled seeing the tiny little bodies trying to follow along to the instructors dance moves. It only took him a few moments to spot a familiar head of blonde hair, little limbs just a half step behind the beat.

Paul watched Arianna dance. He couldn't hold in his grin. Throughout all this, Paul didn't even realize how much he missed that little girl. She managed to wiggle her way into his heart so easily. There was something about her impish smile and wide eyes that made her so easy to love.

Once the music ended, the observers applauded loudly. Paul stood near the back of the room as the woman guiding him excused herself to speak with the instructor. Paul watched as Ari jogged forward and leapt into Will's arms.

' _Oh, god,'_ Paul didn't even notice Will. He was so captivated by Ari.

Paul and Will hadn't spoke face-to-face in so long. As far as Paul knew, Will didn't want to talk to him ever again.

Panicking momentarily, Paul worried that his presence would make Will uncomfortable. That was the last thing he wanted. Paul didn't want to make Will's life any harder or cause him any undue stress. Not now, not after the pain he already caused.

Just as Paul made to leave the room, Ari escaped Will's hold and barreled towards Paul.

"Woah," Paul said, surprised.

"Hi!" Ari chirped, grinning up at Paul as she hugged his shins.

Paul couldn't help but grin back. However, he refrained from hugging Ari in return. Instead, he looked up to guage Will's reaction.

Will, lips pressed together, walked up to Paul. His eyes darted all over the room, refusing eye contact. Paul figured it had to be a good sign Will didn't rip Ari away from him at least.

"Hi," Will reluctantly stated after a few uncomfortable moments of silence.

"I dance," Ari jumped up and down in excitement.

"I saw," Paul smiled. "You were really good."

Ari let go of Paul to wiggle and shimmy about in demonstration.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked, crossing his arms over his stomach.

"I was, well, um, I didn't know you'd be here," Paul's words tangled, Will's presence flummoxing him.

Will tilted his head. He didn't look convinced.

Paul licked his lips, giving into his urge to stare at Will, drink him in.

' _God, he looks good,'_ Paul decided. He didn't know if it was absence making his heart grow fonder.

' _Or does Will actually look hotter?'_ Paul wondered.

Focusing, Paul tried again.

"I've been trying to find a gym," Paul admitted. "The woman showing me around the place brought us here. I didn't know you'd be here. I promise."

Paul hoped Will could see and hear how sincere he was.

Will's response surprised Paul.

"What happened to your arm?" Will asked. He looked just as shocked by the question as Paul did.

"What?" Paul frowned.

Will closed his eyes briefly before sighing.

"I saw your arm in a sling. And your fingers all wrapped up," Will confessed, shifting nervously. "What happened to them?"

"Oh," Paul blinked a few times. "I, um, I punched a hole in my wall. Banged myself up pretty good."

When Will's eyes widened dramatically, Paul rushed to reassure him.

"I fixed the wall," Paul hurried out. "You don't need to worry about it."

"I wasn't worried about the wall," Will responded in a low voice. "Is, um, is it better now?"

"Yeah," Paul confirmed, shoving his hands in his front pockets. "My PT cleared me for exercise. So, here I am."

"Right," Will nodded. He still wouldn't look at Paul's face. "It's a good place. Everyone's really nice."

The two stood in painfully awkward silence. Will refusing to look at Paul. Paul's eyes trapped on Will. Ari twirling and hopping nearby.

Paul could tell Will wasn't ready for this. He wasn't ready to see Paul, interact with him.

"Look, you don't have to worry about seeing me here," Paul promised. "I can just go somewhere else. Or I'll just make sure I come when you're at the pub."

"Don't," Will looked up at the ceiling. "You don't need to rearrange your life to please me. I-I'm going to see you, sooner or later. Thank you for suggesting it but don't do that. I can't have your decisions, your life, based on me, okay. I don't want that."

"Right," Paul nodded once, swallowing. "Right."

"My dad's going to be here in a few minutes," Will said.

"…Okay," Paul replied. He didn't know what that had to do with anything.

"I have to meet him in the lobby," Will continued. "Ari, let's go."

Will adjusted Ari's diaper/dance bag and held out his hand.

Ari hugged Paul's legs one last time, beaming up at him. Afterwards, she grabbed Will's hand and twirled out the door.

* * *

Sonny ran his hands through his hair and puffed out a loud breath of air, turning on his side to burrow further into his pillow.

' _How do I do this?'_ Sonny closed his eyes and groaned. _'How do I show Will how different I am?'_

Sonny certainly felt different. He didn't know how to categorize what he felt but something inside of him changed. He felt a little less cocky, a little less condescending.

 _'Humbled,'_ Sonny settled on, _'That's what I feel.'_

Sonny didn't realize it until he spent so long without Will, until he had so much time to think. It gave Sonny time to reevaluate himself, dig deep into his uglier sides. The sides he liked to pretend didn't exist.

' _But I am judgmental. I spent so long thinking about how much better my life was than Will's. That I was the greatest influence in Will's life. I wasn't any better than my mom. I thought Will should be lucky to be with me.'_

' _I talked down to him. I thought I knew so much better than he did. Why would I do that to someone I love?'_

Sonny wanted to take the easy way out and blame it on his upbringing. He was practically told he could do no wrong since birth. Being a Kiriakis, it gave him entitlement, set him at a higher place, above all the other regular folk.

' _People like Will.'_

Sonny knew that wasn't it though. Despite what his family thought, they were not infallible. His uncle Victor alone dealt with just as much deception and scandal as anyone else in this town.

' _No one remembers that though,'_ Sonny thought. _'Victor's done awful things but no one treats him the way they treat Sami, the way they treat Will. What makes Uncle Vic so special? What makes me think I'm so much better?'_

' _My parents have done awful things to each other and to others over the years. But no one ever calls them out on it, looks down on them. No one looks at me like I'm a monster because my father has two biological sons from two different women. Why?'_

It would be easy to blame his upbringing, his family. That wasn't the whole story though. Sonny has a mind of his own.

' _All the times I would get upset at Mom for judging Will,'_ Sonny realized. _'And I would do the same thing. I thought I was so much smarter, so much better because I never shot anyone, got anyone pregnant. Because my parents weren't Sami and Lucas. I thought I was better, knew better than Will. I thought I could teach him; morph him into exactly what I wanted.'_

' _But I can't. Will isn't the one that needs to change. I am.'_

Sonny came to Salem, his heat still in pieces from leaving Paul. Traveling, it helped. It made the nights and days a little less lonely. Climbing mountains, understanding new cultures. It distracted Sonny from what he truly wanted- someone to take Paul's place in his heart.

Sonny had friends, made friends. It wasn't the same though. It wasn't anything close to what Sonny had with Paul.

' _I still loved Paul when I left. I left because I loved him and I could no longer share him with the rest of the world. I wanted to be with someone as out and as proud as I was. I wanted to be the only one they thought of, their highest priority.'_

' _Then I met Will,'_ Sonny fondly recalled the moment. _'From that first moment I knew how loyal he was. He didn't even know me and he stood up for Chad, thinking I was stealing his girlfriend. Will was so hot, so sweet.'_

Sonny wanted Will from the moment he met him. It took a while for Sonny to realize Will wasn't just a far off crush. Will was almost certainly a sure thing, once Will figured himself out.

Sonny could admit now that his intentions with Will weren't entirely honorable. He didn't help him come out, wasn't there for Will just because they were friends. Sonny did hope to get a boyfriend out of it.

' _Maybe I rushed Will a little, pushed him to be true to himself,'_ Sonny admitted. _'But for the most part I wanted him to be okay. I wanted Will to be happy after so many years of hating himself.'_

Now, Sonny knew a part of him wanted Will to come out for the same reason he wanted Paul to before that. So that they could make Sonny happy. The situation with Will often reminded Sonny of Paul and his struggle.

' _Only Paul knew he was gay and actively hid in his self-made closet. Will didn't know, not for a long time.'_

So many things about helping Will come out made Sonny think of Paul. Only, now Sonny had the opportunity to get everything he ever wanted. He could finally get the guy. A guy that would devote everything to Sonny, that was loyal to a fault, who would never hurt Sonny.

Only, that didn't happen. Will did hurt Sonny. The result of that hurt produced a child, something that Will would devote himself to over Sonny. Deep down that's what hurt Sonny more. Will lying about knowing the paternity of the baby he could overcome. He knew Will lying was a misguided attempt at protecting Sonny. He knew that Will was talked into it by Gabi and by Nick. That was where Will's loyalty got him in trouble.

' _Will was supposed to be loyal to me above everyone else,'_ Sonny closed his eyes.

It wasn't the lying that hurt Sonny, although it contributed. It was the idea that Sonny's perfectly cultivated life was about to be ruined. He worked so hard to coax Will into acceptance. He worked against so many obstacles to get Will to date him. Sonny finally had everything he wanted from Paul in the form of one sweet, insecure blonde. A baby would take all that away, force Sonny into a life he wasn't ready for.

' _I wanted Will for myself. I didn't want to share. I didn't want that responsibility, not yet. I wasn't ready to settle down that way.'_

A horrible, jealous part of Sonny resent that tiny little baby so much. That tiny little life that was growing inside of Gabi represented everything that Sonny wasn't ready for.

' _That was when I knew how much I loved Will. How I knew I was over Paul, over the past. That Valentine's Day, when I overheard that Gabi was in the hospital, I didn't even have to think. I knew where I needed to be.'_

Sonny never once regretted that decision. He loved Arianna more than he thought was humanly possible. She wasn't a burden and there was no reason to feel jealous. Ari was an extension of Will, his flesh and blood. It was impossible not to love her.

That was when Sonny stopped comparing Will to Paul, stopped living in the past. Will was no longer the breath of fresh air, someone that was so different from Paul yet close enough to be safe.

' _I wanted Will. I wanted Ari. Nothing was going to stop me from having them._ '

Sonny fought with himself for so long about why he cheated. Why he spent so long in that hotel room with Paul. It wasn't because he didn't love Will. It wasn't because he himself was an awful person either.

' _With Will and Ari gone,'_ Sonny knew. _'It reminded me of before. When Will's lies caught up to him. When Will put everyone else ahead of me. When his loyalty was tested and I was no longer at the top of the list.'_

Sonny knew it was wrong. It didn't make the situation any better for himself.

' _I told Will to go to LA even though I didn't want him there,'_ Sonny recalled. _'I encouraged him. It was unfair of me resent him for going.'_

Sonny was alone, hurting. Missing his husband that had little contact with him when Paul Narita strolled back into his life.

After getting back together that Valentine's Day with Will, Sonny hardly thought of Paul. From time to time he did. He kept that baseball after all. He did everything he could to disassociate himself with the San Francisco Giants despite Will's love of the team.

' _I locked the part of my heart that Paul owned away. I didn't think about him. I didn't fantasize or imagine what our lives could have been like. I didn't. Not until suddenly he was there, in Salem, right in front of me. Then it was like time had stood still. I was kissing him before I could even breathe.'_

' _I went to that hotel room because I wanted to. I knew what was going to happen. I wanted things to go back to what they were. I wanted the secrecy, the passion. I wanted to go back to a time when Paul was the biggest problem I had.'_

Being with Paul physically was nice. It was more than satisfying. But emotionally it left much to be desired.

' _Paul's touch was off. He touched me in ways I enjoyed years ago. He didn't touch me in ways Will did, in ways Will taught me to enjoy. Everything with Paul was old but new at the same time. It was easy being with Paul. Everything was always easy, unlike being with Will.'_

Sonny realized he didn't want easy. He didn't want simple. He wanted complicated. He wanted frustration and hardship. He wanted a challenge.

' _I want Will.'_

Sonny kept Paul in his heart even when he knew he shouldn't. He did a lot of things he knew he shouldn't. He judged. He hurt. He alienated.

' _But I can accept it now. I can see it now. I know what I did. I know why. I know how to fix it.'_

Sonny, all those years ago, realized he wanted Will and wanted Ari on Valentine's Day.

' _Now, I'm going to make sure Will feels the same way this Valentine's Day.'_

* * *

"That just about wraps up our tour," Paul's guide said, holding her hands behind her back. "Do you have any questions for me?"

"Actually," Paul responded. "I saw you had a baseball diamond out there. Is anyone using that?"

"Not really," the woman admitted. "It used to be really popular but we've had coaches come and go. It's volunteered work and not that many people are interested. Most end up working with the high school or little leagues. We're in a different demographic. Our kids usually have single parents or lower finances. They can't really afford to play."

"You haven't had much luck keeping coaches?" Paul wrinkled his brows.

"Yeah," the woman confirmed. "We don't have teams. There aren't competitions. It's strictly fun and informative. About a decade ago we had different age levels scheduled for different days. But with the economy and everything volunteers have been down."

"Do you still have the equipment?" Paul wondered, thinking.

"Locked up in a shed in the back," the woman nodded. "We have kids asking to use it all the time but we can't allow it without supervision."

"Huh," Paul murmured.

"We've seen so much progress from a lot of the kiddos that grew up with us here," the woman sighed wistfully. "Actually, there's one now."

The woman pointed towards the weight room just a few feet away from Paul. There, in all his blonde sweat-soaked glory was Will.

Paul tried his best to be respectful and not stare. Really, he did. But he hadn't seen Will in so long. Those few short minutes they spoke earlier only made him miss Will more. Plus, Paul had never seen Will like this. Never in shorts and a tank top, muscles on full display. Paul could imagine what Will looked like due to the tight shirts and form fitting jeans he wore. This, though, this was not fair.

' _I'm trying to be good,'_ Paul thought. _'I'm trying to keep my distance. Why does the universe hate me?'_

Paul, trapped in his Will-induced bubble, didn't even realize the woman was still talking.

"Yes, he went on to captain his high school baseball team," she proudly announced. "Now, he's bringing his own daughter here."

"Right," Paul said, hoping it sounded like he was listening.

"Would you like me to introduce you?" the woman asked politely.

"Uh," Paul stared at her strangely.

She clearly did not watch the news.

"I actually already know Will," Paul told her. "But, uh, I was thinking about what you said about needing a baseball coach."

"Oh?" the woman's voice perked up.

"Yeah," Paul licked his lip. "I had an idea."

* * *

"Mom," Will rolled his eyes as he unlocked the door to the apartment. He adjusted his hold on his phone and tossed his keys on his desk. "No, I didn't work out for that long."

"Well, sue me for worrying," Sami huffed.

"You don't need to worry about that anymore," Will insisted. He grabbed a notebook out of his gym bag and opened it up. "I'm logging it in my journal now."

"Good," Sami grunted. "At least you listen to your psychiatrist."

"I listen to you plenty," Will argued as he jotted down some numbers in the book. "I just choose to ignore you."

"Ugh," Sami groaned good-naturedly. In a much more composed tone, Sami asked, "How are you doing, really?"

Will sat down on the couch and unlaced his shoes.

"I don't know," Will bit his lower lip. "If I'm moving, if I'm busy, I'm alright. But being home alone," Will looked around the empty apartment. "It's hard."

"Is Ari still out?" Sami questioned.

"Yeah," Will confirmed. "After the rec center, she goes with Sonny."

Sami lifted an eyebrow. She detected a tone she didn't expect when Will said his name.

"You haven't seen him, right?" Sami narrowed her eyes.

"No," Will sighed. "I haven't seen him or talked to him in a long time."

"But you want to, right?" Sami closed her eyes.

"I don't know," Will admitted. "I just, I feel so," Will searched for the right word. "…Lonely."

"That doesn't mean you let him back in your life," Sami pointed out. "Not if you don't trust him or forgive him."

"How am I gonna do that if I never talk to him?" Will wondered. "We're just…stuck."

"If you're lonely, I want you to go out and make some friends," Sami suggested. "You are making such great progress. I don't want you jumping into anything just because you don't want to be alone."

"You're right," Will sighed. "And you know how much I hate saying that."

"I know," Sami chirped.

"Oh," Will recalled the awkward encounter he had earlier. "Um, I saw Paul."

"What?" Sami asked, tone low and dangerous.

"At the rec center," Will explained. "I didn't notice him at first. Actually, Ari did."

"Ari?" Sami sat up straighter in the seat of her car. "What happened?"

"I guess he was getting a tour of the place," Will shrugged. "I don't really know. Ari ran over to him. We talked, kind of."

"How, well, what happened? Are you alright?" Sami wondered.

"I guess," Will answered. "It was uncomfortable and strange and I don't know. It was just weird."

"Weird how?" Sami needed to know, had to know.

"I-I know he hurt me," Will attempted to describe his feelings. "But he looked so sincere and I don't know. It still hurts, thinking about what he did but I don't know."

"Will," Sami pinched the bridge of her nose. "Make some new friends. I am begging you."

"Mom?" Will furrowed his brows.

"You can't go through your days working, spending time with Ari, cleaning or exercising," Sami insisted. "It isn't healthy. You're going to end up giving into something out of pure loneliness. Please, Will, please."

"Okay," Will agreed. "I'll see what I can do."

"Good," Sami responded.

She sat up straighter in her rental call when she noticed a small red car pulling into the driveway in front of her. An Asian woman walked out of the car and up to the condo door, pulling out a set of keys.

' _Finally,'_ Sami thought. She was going stir crazy waiting.

"I have to go, Will. I'll talk to you tomorrow," Sami said.

Before Will could say anything else, Sami hung up.

Pausing for a second, Sami sent a quick text message to her surprisingly capable newest minion.

' _That'll be two things taken care of at least,'_ Sami thought, opening the car door. She straightened her dress, head held high and strutted towards the building and the woman in front of her.

* * *

 _Knock Knock Knock_

Will, freshly showered and changed, looked through the peephole in the door before smiling.

"Hi," Will greeted Theresa before plucking Tate from her arms. "Hello, handsome, hello," Will cooed.

Theresa, lips quirked, closed the door behind her.

"I see how it is," Theresa mock-complained. "You only want me around for my baby."

"How can you resist these chubby cheeks?" Will held Tate's face out, emphasizing the rounded face.

"Alright," Theresa relented. "I'll give it to you."

"But," Will gestured for Theresa to join him on the couch. "What brings you by?"

"Well," Theresa thought back to the demanding text she received from Sami Brady not a half-hour ago. "Tate and I were alone and I was getting pretty overwhelmed. And you're just about the only one I'd trust to help me."

"Really?" a blinding yet clearly surprised smile spread across Will's face.

Theresa nodded. Sami did mandate Theresa visit Will but the reason still stood. Theresa didn't know what to do with a baby. Will really was the only one she would want telling her what to do. Anne would be of no help. Eve would just try to boss her around. Kayla was too busy. Grandma Caroline didn't need that kind of stress.

' _But Will? Will needs some social interaction and he is fantastic with kids,'_ Theresa knew. _'He's working on parenting kid number four anyway.'_

"Well, babies aren't so tough," Will explained. "You just have to get them to trust you and interpret their cries."

"How do you know if they trust you?" Theresa asked, scooting closer.

"Well," Will began, falling into a long-winded conversation.

Theresa nodded and questioned where appropriate. What Will said was useful and she appreciated the advice. Just like she enjoyed seeing Will distracted, watching the stress literally melt right off his face.

Tate, curling against Will's chest, let out a tiny whimper. One whimper turned into two which led straight into a full-on crying session.

"Mommy, you're up," Will handed Tate over.

"Uh," Theresa panicked slightly, holding Tate tighter.

Will watched as Theresa floundered about for a few moments, clearing nervous.

"Relax," Will requested. "Try to figure out what he wants."

"Well," Theresa licked her lips, bouncing Tate up and down. "He hasn't eaten for a while."

"That's a good start," Will approved.

Will observed as Theresa made Tate a bottle, juggling the crying baby, and trying her best to soothe him.

Afterwards, with a full belly, Theresa was able to lull Tate into an easy sleep. Theresa set Tate down gently in Ari's crib and collapsed on the couch.

"See, you can do it," Will lightly smacked her on the arm.

"I don't know how you did that with three siblings. I really don't," Theresa shook her hair out of her face.

"It's not like I did it all," Will shrugged. "Plus, they didn't all live together the whole time."

"No, but they all depended on you," Theresa pointed out. "Sami was telling me how much her kids all love you."

"I guess," Will pressed his lips together. He missed Johnny, Allie, and Sydney so much sometimes it hurt. He wanted them all to live in Salem again.

Seeing Will's face darken again, Theresa changed the subject.

"Chad's going to some meetings in Chicago around Valentine's Day," Theresa announced. "DiMera Enterprises crap, I don't know."

"Okay," Will blinked.

"He asked me to go with him," Theresa revealed. She nervously wrapped the ends of her hair around one finger.

"That's a good thing, right?" Will angled his body to face Theresa.

"It is," Theresa nodded, forehead wrinkled. "But it's weird too."

"What's weird?" Will frowned. "Chad's a good guy. He's hot, young, and rich. I know he loves Tate and he wants you to go away for Valentine's Day. How is any of that weird?"

"It's weird because he wants me to go with him," Theresa sighed, rolling her eyes at herself. "Me, me. I haven't had to lie to him or scheme or manipulate to be with him. He just likes, well, me."

"That should be a good thing," Will gently responded. "That he actually likes you."

"Well, it should but no one's ever done that before," Theresa crossed her arms. "And what if he doesn't like me when I do any of that?"

Theresa was secretly worried if Chad found out she had been helping Sami and Kate he wouldn't want her anymore. Theresa did her best to stay out of anything that hurt Club TBD. Sure, she might have left a few bad reviews on Yelp but that wasn't too bad. Mostly, Theresa was in charge of dealing with Paul. She had plenty of stories from the hospital to dish to trashy magazines.

Theresa still worried Chad wouldn't like that side of her at all. That he'd realize she couldn't turn that part of her off forever.

"Theresa," Will touched her forearm. "When Chad was jealous Abigail was gonna leave him he made everyone believe he was dying from a brain tumor. I think he'll be alright with you not being perfect."

Theresa, lips sticking out, considered it.

"Okay, what if he decides he wants that braindead Barbie again?" Theresa countered. "Then what?"

"I don't know why he would," Will answered. "Abigail is with Ben. He has you. You're both my cousins and frankly I like you better. You're smart and resourceful. You don't resent Chad's family. You're trying to become a better mother. On top of being beautiful and smart, so, I wouldn't worry about Chad not wanting you."

Theresa didn't want to admit she was touched.

"I am a complete catch," Theresa replied. "And it is nice to be with a man that isn't condescending. Or, you know, is an actual man instead of a teenager."

Will huffed out a laugh.

"I think as long as you stay relatively sober, you've got nothing to worry about," Will advised.

"Thank you," Theresa finally said after a few moments. "Just so you know," Theresa figured she could be supportive too. "You really are Chad's best friend. He talks about you all the time."

"Oh," Will mumbled, surprised.

"Stefano does too which is kind of unsettling," Theresa frowned. "But he's told me all about your friendship. He really wants to get it back, Will."

Will inhaled a big, deep breath before loudly exhaling.

"I guess I miss him too," Will reluctantly admitted.

"Aw, you'll have to schedule a bro-date," Theresa teased.

"I'll let you watch Ari then," Will warned.

"Speaking of Ari," Theresa said. "Where is she?"

Will's smile drooped slightly.

"She's with Sonny," Will murmured.

"I see," Theresa commented. "Well, for what it's worth, the few times I've seen him when I drop off Tate he looks like crap. He seems a mess without you."

"I don't know how to feel about that," Will admitted.

"I'd say he finally realized you were the best thing he was ever gonna get," Theresa stated. "And he fucked up royally."

Will blinked several times. No one had ever said that about him before. No one ever thought he was the best of anything.

Without warning, Will yanked Theresa into a hug.

Eyes wide, Theresa looked around the room helplessly before patting Will's back. She thought she understood. Theresa knew all about being seen as lesser than your partner.

"Thank you," Will whispered.

"Anytime, kiddo," Theresa promised.

Will pulled away and leapt off the couch.

"Um, I found some of Ari's old clothes the other day," Will rubbed at the back of his head, cheeks warm and eyes low to the ground. "I left all the neutral colored ones out for Tate. I'll just, um, go get them."

Theresa watched as Will practically ran to another room with a smile.

She stood up and stretched her arms over her head. Figuring Sami would want a detailed report of her visit, Theresa began to snoop around.

Theresa didn't find anything for the most part. She respectfully ignored his journal. She wasn't going to stoop to that level just yet. Not now that he was beginning to trust her.

The apartment was a little too clean though. Almost unnaturally clean with a toddler living there. Even Will's desk was spotless and the laptop didn't look like it had been touched in weeks.

Theresa opened a desk drawer. Seeing the pens and highlighters perfectly arranged bothered her for some reason. No one was that neat and organized. It was disconcerting.

Digging around, Theresa found a lone flash drive out of place. It was shoved in the back near a stapler and extra staples.

' _Hmm,'_ Theresa thought, fingering the object. _'Why is this the only thing out of place?'_

"Okay," Will called from the other room. "I put them all in a bag for you."

Theresa closed the desk drawer with her hip, flash drive clasped in her hand.

"I mean," Will walked back into the room. "You don't have to take them obviously. These are just the ones that aren't covered in spit-up stains or bows."

"I'll take them," Theresa reassured Will. "I might just leave them at the DiMera Mansion though, just in case."

"I'm sure Brady will be thrilled," Will teased.

Theresa nodded, waiting for Will to get distracted before she could shove the flash drive in her purse. She'd find out what it was later.

* * *

A few hours after Theresa and Tate left, Will finished up his daily vacuuming when he heard a knock at the door. He looked through the peephole before answering.

"Adrienne," Will greeted cursory. "And there's my baby girl."

Ari dived out of Adrienne's arms straight for Will.

"Did you have fun?" Will asked, bouncing her around.

"Uh huh," Ari nodded, babbling on.

"Will?" Adrienne asked. "Do you mind if I use your restroom?"

"Go right ahead," Will offered.

Adrienne walked out of the bathroom to find an empty front room. She could hear Will and Ari talking in Ari's room. She assumed they were having a diaper change.

While waiting for Will, Adrienne looked around the apartment. It was almost impeccably clean. She was sad to note all the pictures of their small family were placed away.

Adrienne looked around before spotting a small notebook on the couch. She couldn't help herself from opening it up. She glanced through the middle and thumbed through a few pages before realizing it was a journal of some sort. There were dates and times written, descriptions of exercise and food. With a frown, Adrienne moved to the front of the book and gasped.

Will had written a lengthy list. A list of all his hopes, dreams, fears, and insecurities. Things he wished to change about himself, things he hated about himself. The aspirations he wanted to achieve, how he wanted to live. It was open and raw, painfully honest.

' _Oh, Will,'_ Adrienne covered her mouth with her hand, tears in her eyes.

She couldn't believe some of the things written down, some of the pain swirling through him. She honestly had no idea.

 _'How many of these fears and insecurities did I feed?'_ Adrienne wondered. _'I treated him so horribly and look what I did.'_

Adrienne looked over her shoulder. She could hear Will and Ari giggling together. Before she could stop herself, Adrienne pulled out her phone. Knowing she had little time left, Adrienne snapped a few pictures of the list and sent them to Sonny.

Adrienne wiped her eyes, shoved her phone away, and closed the notebook.

When Will and Ari returned, Adrienne put a smile on her face.

Before Will could say anything, Adrienne yanked him into a bone-crushing hug.

Will, eyebrows raised, didn't know what was happening. He simply closed his eyes and held on.

* * *

Sonny picked up the few toys Ari left scattered around the mansion's front room. All day long, Sonny kept his mind focused on getting his family back. Spending a few hours with Ari were fantastic but not enough. Sonny needed more. He needed Will, Ari, everything.

He brainstormed ways to show Will that he was different. That Sonny wouldn't screw up this time, that Will could trust him. He knew Will needed time. He needed to see that Sonny wasn't going away. That Sonny wouldn't leave just because he didn't get what he wanted right away.

' _I have to put in the work,'_ Sonny thought. _'I have to show Will he's worth it.'_

"When exactly is that husband of yours going to put an end to his hissy fit?" Victor questioned as he walked into the front room.

"He isn't throwing a fit," Sonny rolled his eyes. "I hurt him. He needs time."

"What he needs is to get over himself," Victor amended.

"No," Sonny glared at his uncle. "I need to get over myself. That's the problem."

Before either could answer, Sonny's phone beeped loudly several times.

Sonny opened up the messages from his mom with a frown. It took several moments to understand what he was looking at.

"And I think I know exactly how to fix things," Sonny declared, ideas whirling in his head.

* * *

"Goodnight, princess," Will whispered, kissing the top of Ari's head.

Will watched his sleeping daughter for a long time. He memorized the way her hair lay against her face, the curve of her nose and the sweep of her lashes.

Will didn't know it was possible to love anyone as much as he loved his daughter. Nothing came close to it. Will would put Ari above anyone else in the entire world. He would do anything he could to keep her happy and healthy.

' _God, I hope she doesn't take after me,'_ Will thought.

After closing Ari's door, Will moved into his sad, lonely bedroom. Hidden under the bed was the plastic bag he brought home from his last therapy appointment. He shoved the bag under there so no one would see it, himself included.

' _Is this genetic?'_ Will wondered. He would hate for Ari to have to deal with the same problems he did.

Not that Will would admit he had any form of bipolar disorder. He didn't care how Lynn tried to break it to him, he wasn't crazy. At the same time though, Will couldn't deny some of what Lynn said made sense.

' _I do feel like nothing could get in my way sometimes. Like I'm unstoppable. And other times I can barely move. But isn't that normal? Doesn't everyone feel that way?'_

Reluctantly, Will sat on the bed and pulled out a few pamphlets. It wouldn't hurt to learn more about bipolar two, not that he had it. He was just appeasing Lynn before his next appointment, that's all.

* * *

Will moved into the bathroom, getting ready for bed. After putting his toothbrush away, Will looked down at his left hand and frowned.

His wedding ring sat in its rightful place. Will was certain he would have quite the tan line if he took it off. So far though, so far Will couldn't take it off. It was a step he wasn't prepared to take.

Will twisted and pulled on the ring as he got under the covers and into bed. Ever since Grandma Kate mentioned a legal separation Will couldn't stop thinking about it. Would Will need to get legal documentation on their separation? If they did stay apart forever, would they split their assets? Would Ari receive child support even if she wasn't Sonny's biological daughter? Was it one step closer towards divorce?

Will wasn't ready to consider that. Maybe it was naïve of him but Will refused to consider divorce, not yet.

Looking at his ring, Will recalled the moment Sonny slid the ring on his finger. How complete he felt, how loved. The ring represented Sonny's unending love. That Sonny's love, like the ring, had no beginning and no end.

' _What a load of crap'_ Will snorted. _'Our relationship began and ended because of Paul. If he had told Sonny yes than none of this would have happened.'_

It made Will wonder though. He knew almost nothing about Sonny and Paul's relationship. He knew even less about the marriage proposal and subsequent breakup. All Will really knew was that it happened and they were over.

' _Did Sonny love Paul so much he wanted to marry him? Was it like with me, did something happen to make Sonny realize he had to marry him? Did Sonny plan it out? Give a speech? What did he say? How did Paul react? Did Paul want to say yes? Does he regret it?_ '

' _Was there a ring?'_ Will brushed his fingers over the engraving Sonny added. _'Was it this ring?'_

Will inhaled sharply, heart pounding so hard his chest ached.

' _Is this my ring or does it belong to Pau? Everything else I thought was only mine turned out to be his. Everything Sonny gave me was really Paul's. Would Sonny be so cruel as to give me a ring meant for someone else?'_

Will couldn't bare that. He couldn't stomach the thought that Paul's presence touched every single aspect of his marriage.

' _There has to be something that's just mine that was only for me.'_

Will shakily ripped the ring off his finger. He didn't trust it anymore, didn't believe in it.

Like everything else, the ring was nothing more than a symbol of Will being an afterthought.

* * *

Author's note:

Thanks for reading!

Happy Mother's Day for any mother's out there as well.


	33. Chapter 33

Will, holding Ari's hand, walked through the rec center. Normally, today would be a free day for Ari. She would choose what she wanted to do. If she wanted she could go to the small playground. Maybe do some free dancing in an empty room. Do some gymnastics on the soft equipment.

Today, there was a new option though- softball.

At first, Will didn't make the connection. He knew the rec center had the equipment. He assumed someone finally pulled it out of storage. Will didn't think about who exactly would be supervising.

Will opened the backdoor towards the baseball diamond. As a child, Will spent several hours back there. He learned the game, acquired his skills. Eventually Lucas began making more money and could afford for Will to join a little league team. After that, Will didn't spend as much time there.

Walking out onto the field with Ari brought back several memories. The field needed some maintenance but it was almost exactly how Will remembered it.

"Daddy used to play out here," Will told Ari, swinging their hands together.

"Nu uh," Ari argued, pigtails flopping across her face.

"I did," Will laughed. "I used to swing my bat and run just like this."

Without any warning, Will lifted Ari over his shoulders. He ran around the bases while Ari shrieked and giggled.

Just as Will dramatically jumped onto home plate, he noticed someone. A certain familiar figure that looked all too comfortable on a baseball diamond.

' _Oh,'_ Will paused dead away, staring at Paul and lowering Ari to her feet.

Paul was standing near the dugout and the equipment. The same woman that gave him a tour stood next to him with a clipboard, signing in kids.

"Do you wanna go inside?" Will asked Ari in a strained voice. "You don't have to play this if you don't want to."

Ari, seeing all her little friends standing around, whined.

"Plaaaaaaay," Ari tugged on Will's large hand, dragging him along.

"Right," Will sighed, internally panicking. "Okay, sure."

Reluctantly, Will walked over towards the woman from the rec center and Paul. He hoped he could just sign Ari in and sit in the dugout with the other parents.

Ari skipped off to her group of friends, squealing in excitement, oblivious to Will's dilemma.

"Name?" the woman asked.

"Arianna Horton," Will answered.

Paul, cataloging the equipment, snapped his neck up when he heard Will's voice.

"Ah, Will," the woman smiled. "I was hoping you would show up today."

"Yeah?" Will mumbled, signing the clipboard. He could feel Paul staring at him, literally felt it.

"Yes, you see, Mr. Narita here is going to assist with a new baseball program," the woman explained. "Only we just now realized he doesn't have much experience with children or teenagers. But you…" the woman trailed off.

"I see," Will swallowed nervously. He looked over his shoulder, ensuring Ari was behaving.

"I was hoping you'd be able to assist today," the woman suggested with a wide, hopeful smile. "Just teach Paul the ropes, maybe."

Will could see Paul out of his peripheral vision. He didn't think he would feel like this after all these weeks. He didn't want to feel like this. He thought at least some of his pain would fade.

"Uh," Will licked his lips.

"I would hate to send all these kids home, tell all the parents to forget it," the woman cajoled. "Especially the teen session later in the afternoon. You know how good of a program this is."

Will knew he was being manipulated.

' _But she does have a point,'_ Will twisted his fingers together. _'I don't want to let everyone down.'_

"…Just for today?" Will asked shifting from foot to foot.

"Yes, today for sure," the woman nodded. "I doubt he'll need any help after that, unless you want to, of course."

Will smiled painfully.

* * *

Paul stood next to Will, alone. He was nervous for several different reasons. He didn't anticipate Will showing up today. He didn't know why the thought didn't cross his mind. He knew Will liked baseball and should have known little Arianna might have inherited the desire.

Will wasn't the only thing making Paul nervous though. What the woman said was true; Paul didn't have experience like this with kids. He didn't know how much or how little to teach them at a time. He didn't know how to handle frustration or tears.

Paul cleared his throat.

"I promise I didn't put her up to this," Paul quietly told Will. "I promise. I'm trying to be respectful of your choices. If you want, you can get out of here. I'll figure things out."

"I told Mrs. Grant I would," Will answered. "Besides, Ari wants to be here."

It was true. Ari, standing with her friends in a lopsided line, buzzed with excitement.

Paul, feeling brave, turned to face Will directly.

"If it gets too uncomfortable," Paul urged. "Please, leave. Or I'll leave, or-or something."

"What did I tell you about making decisions based on me?" Will shot Paul a stern look. "I can handle this. I'm not a baby."

"I know that," Paul shook his head, getting frustrated. "I'm trying to make you as comfortable as possible."

"I didn't ask you to," Will said through his teeth. "Stop making decisions for me."

"Will," Paul said. "What do you want from me?"

"I-," Will made a face. "I don't know. Alright. Just, get through this. That's what I want."

"Okay," Paul agreed.

Rolling his shoulders, trying to concentrate, Paul attempted to get the children's attention. The first session only contained toddlers and primary school age children.

"Excuse me," Paul called.

Everyone ignored him.

Will, rolling his eyes, clapped his hands three times, garnering all the attention.

"Alright, kiddos," Will announced. "This is Mr. Paul. He's going to be your softball teacher. Is everyone ready to get started?"

The children all cheered.

Will turned to look at Paul expectantly.

"Thanks," Paul told Will, grateful.

Will nodded in acknowledgment.

"Hi, everyone," Paul waved one hand. "Our first lesson is going to be what is softball? Can anyone tell me?"

Will took a step back and observed. He only jumped in when the kids got too rowdy, too excited. For the most part, Paul commanded attention.

' _But he doesn't know how to handle kids,'_ Will nearly smiled watching Paul's face when he became overwhelmed.

"Okay," Will stepped in to help again.

* * *

After the first session, Will spoke with a few mothers as they rounded up their children. Will was thankful that most of them weren't the gossipy type. Well, he was pretty sure they were. They just made sure not to talk around him.

Today, though, today was different.

"Um," one mother said, staring at Paul. "Interesting lesson, today."

"Yeah," another one chimed in. "It was certainly…something."

"Nice view," another mom quipped as Paul bent over to pick up a dropped ball.

Will snorted, a laugh bubbling out of him.

"Marcy," Will teasingly scolded.

"I'm just saying," the woman shrugged. "Clearly his interests lie outside anything I can offer."

Will's smile slowly dripped off his face, puddling somewhere near his stomach.

"Oh, yeah," another agreed.

"Come on, Will," the last woman elbowed him in the side. "Please, please tell me at least some of those rumors are true. You'd be so stunning together."

"He seems nice," one confirmed. "And he obviously wants you. Does this mean he's officially in your life?"

"We all assumed you were just waiting for an appropriate time to pass," one said. "I'd say it's been enough time. Go for it, Will."

"I'm not," Will denied, astounded by their words. "Paul and I are just, we're not, no."

"Oh, sweetie," one cooed, pinching Will's face. "You're too cute."

"We're not together," Will managed to string a full sentence together. "We're not friends. We're nothing."

"Uh huh, sure," Marcy rolled her eyes. "If that was true you wouldn't be with him here, today."

Will sputtered, mouth opening and closing unattractively as they walked away. Recovering, Will grabbed Ari's hand and her bag. It was time to meet his father at the entrance outside.

Will did his best to disregard the women he spoke to.

'They're just bored,' Will told himself. 'They've spent too long watching soap operas. There's nothing between Paul and I. Not anymore at least.'

"Hey," Lucas greeted Will and Ari, leaning against the wall just outside of the rec center. "What was today's lesson? Just some fun?"

"No," Ari shook her head in rapid succession. "I play with ball!"

"With a ball, huh?" Lucas asked as he took Ari's bag from Will. "What was it called?"

"Ball," Ari insisted. "Mr. Paul teach me."

"What?" Lucas' smile dropped. "Will, what is she talking about?"

"Um," Will pressed his lips together. "Paul is teaching baseball. All of Ari's friends joined his class so she went too."

"Daddy help!" Ari beamed.

Lucas stared at Will incredulously.

"They asked me," Will defended. "I wasn't going to crush Ari's and everyone else's hopes because of a grudge."

"It is not a grudge and you know it," Lucas argued. "I don't like this, Will."

"It's just for today," Will promised, speaking to himself just as much to his father. "I'm helping him out and that's it."

"That better be it," Lucas replied. "Alright, Ari, tell Daddy bye. Grandpa needs to get to work."

"Bye, Daddy," Ari grinned. "Miss you."

"Have fun with Daddy, baby girl," Will kissed the side of her head. "I love you."

* * *

"Thank you, for doing this," Paul said as he and Will packed up the equipment at the end of the day. "I would have been lost without you."

"I don't know about that," Will disagreed. He tossed the last of the balls in the box and closed the lid. "One of the parents would have helped out."

"Not with the older kids," Paul denied. "There weren't many of them but they were not gonna listen to me."

"You just have to know how to talk to them," Will shrugged. "It helps that I'm only a little bit older than them."

"Well, still," Paul insisted. "Thank you. I know you didn't want to do this."

"It's not that I didn't want to," Will answered.

Will and Paul picked up the box of softballs and carried it over to a storage shed.

"I just," Will sighed. "I just don't know how to be around you."

"That's why I've been staying out of your way," Paul said. "I know that I ruined things. I mean, not just between me and you, but between you and Sonny."

"It's not all you," Will reluctantly admitted. "You didn't make Sonny do anything. Just like you didn't make me do anything. I should have kept our relationship professional."

"It's not your fault that we became friends," Paul argued.

"Friends," Will scoffed. "Right."

Paul locked up the shed and faced Will.

"I'm sorry, Will," Paul stated firmly, needing Will to understand. "I screwed up. You trusted me and I let you down."

"You did," Will nodded. "But it wouldn't have hurt so much if I didn't let myself get in too deep."

"What does that mean?" Paul asked, heart beating just a bit faster.

"It means I know what not to do next time," Will mumbled.

The two walked in silence until they were back inside the rec center heading towards the exit. Before he could think better of it, Paul spoke again.

"I didn't think I'd miss it this much," Paul said. "Baseball, that is."

"It was your life for a long time," Will commented.

"Yeah," Paul nodded. "But that, seeing those kids get so excited. Watching the older kids hit the ball so easily. I missed that the most, I think, more than playing. Seeing the happiness, the comradery. That's the best part of baseball."

"Well," Will shrugged. "Now, you can teach the game to other people. Help build it from the ground up."

"Yeah," a small, reflective smile spread across Paul's face. "I think I might really like this."

Will almost smiled in acknowledgement. After all the pain, all the hurts, Will knew how much baseball always meant to Paul. Will didn't want Paul, or Sonny for that matter, to be miserable forever.

"Can, um, do you think we could walk to the pub together?" Paul half-asked, half-suggested.

"No," Will answered. When he saw Paul's face fall he sighed. "I have an appointment."

"Oh, right," Paul nodded. "Of course, um, don't worry. I'll make myself scare when you get back."

"You don't have to do anything," Will rolled his eyes and scratched the back of his neck. "Eat downstairs, upstairs. Whatever. I told you to stop basing your decisions on me."

With that, Will turned around and walked away. He was almost late for his therapy session.

Paul watched until Will was out of his sight. It took him a few moments to realize Will wasn't wearing his wedding ring anymore.

With an extra bounce in his step, Paul headed home.

* * *

"How did you feel seeing Paul, spending time with him?" Lynn questioned.

"Not good," Will answered. "But, it wasn't as bad as I thought. I mean, it helped that I was distracted. That I had to focus on other things but it still wasn't great."

"Before," Lynn started. "You told me you couldn't look at Paul. That you couldn't think about him without picturing him with Sonny. Is that still true?"

"Not really. I tried not to think at all when I was with him," Will answered. "I didn't automatically think of him with Sonny but it was still in the back of my mind. I knew what Paul did. But it didn't rule over my thoughts."

"That's good," Lynn nodded. "That's progress."

"I just, I don't want to think about that, what Paul and Sonny did, so I don't," Will told her. "It's easier that way."

"I'm sure it is," Lynn agreed. "But I know you think about it a lot."

"Yeah," Will sighed. "It's just hard," Will confessed. "Thinking about Paul doing all that with Sonny and then moving right on to me."

"Well, he told you his feelings were nostalgic," Lynn reminded Will. "That he reconciled those feelings Then he met you."

Will shook his head. He would never get it. He would never get how Sonny and Paul could do what they did and move on like it never happened. Then lie time after time about it.

Will could understand the lying. He knew what it was like to keep a secret, trying to do what you think is best. But it was how Paul lied to Will that confused him.

"Paul saw I was hurting though," Will said. "He knew what Sonny did and he knew how it hurt me. He kept it from me anyway."

"Would knowing have made it better?" Lynn asked. "If Paul told you right away that he slept with Sonny, would you have felt any better? If he told you before Sonny could, if he told you right away?"

"I don't know," Will answered. "I don't know what would have happened. I'd rather have known the truth. I wouldn't have-," Will cut himself off.

"You wouldn't have what?" Lynn tilted her head. "You wouldn't have gotten so close to Paul?"

"I wouldn't have wanted to be close," Will admitted. "Not if I knew he slept with my husband."

"That's true," Lynn nodded. "But you also wouldn't have had anyone there for you after the truth came out. You would have been all alone."

"I guess," Will replied. He hadn't thought of that before.

"Paul helped, didn't he?" Lynn pressed. "He even convinced you to go back to Sonny."

"Why are you doing this?" Will bowed his head, hands fiddling with the edges of his shirt sleeve.

"If you want to get past what happened you need to acknowledge everything," Lynn responded. "Paul hurt you, yes. But he also helped you. I think you need to keep both of those things in mind going forward."

Will nodded. He knew she was right.

"Just like you need to do the same for Sonny," Lynn said carefully.

Sonny was a much touchier subject for Will.

"Sonny's different," Will argued.

"Because he's your husband, yeah," Lynn sat up straighter. "Everything is better and worse since he's your husband. But you can't disregard your entire relationship because of what he did."

"Why can't I?" Will crossed his arms. "I don't know if anything in our relationship was real."

"And you'll never know," Lynn addressed. "Unless you talk to him."

Will averted his eyes, scratching the side of his neck.

"You aren't wearing your ring anymore," Lynn noted.

Will nodded, rubbing against his ring finger. It felt strange not having his ring. He got used to it the few weeks Sonny took his ring to get engraved. But this was different. Will knew he would get the ring back. This time Will doesn't know what was going to happen.

"I don't know if it was meant for me," Will confessed. "Everything else in our relationship was for Paul. I think it might be too."

"Is Sonny the type of person to give you a ring intended for another man?" Lynn pressed.

"I didn't think he was the type to cheat. There's a lot about Sonny I didn't know about," Will answered with a huff.

"I have no idea who Sonny is," Lynn admitted. "I only know what you've told me. But I don't think he would have married you if he didn't love you in some capacity. He wouldn't have immersed himself into your life and your daughter's life."

"He also wouldn't have thrown us away so easily if he loved us the way we deserve," Will spat.

Lynn withheld a cheer. This was perhaps the first time Will ever admitted he deserved better than was given.

"You do deserve better treatment," Lynn agreed. "But how do you know Sonny can't give it to you?"

Will shrugged.

"You won't know, until you talk to him," Lynn reminded Will. "I'm not saying to get back together with him. Just, maybe, consider opening a line of communication. Because if you can't do that, if you can't talk to him, maybe it's time you think about leaving him for good."

Will focused on her face.

"In fact," Lynn jotted something down on the IPad in her hand. "That's what I want you to do for homework. I want you to think about a life where Sonny is no longer your husband. I want you to consider every aspect of it, physical, emotional, financial, everything."

"Alright," Will swallowed. "I can do that."

"Also," Lynn decided. "I want you to decide, once and for all, if you want anything to do with Paul. If you think you could one day get past what happened or not."

"I told you about that already," Will said. "I don't want to see Paul."

"Will," Lynn flatly responded. "If that was true you wouldn't have helped him out today."

Will, stunned, didn't respond.

"Now," Lynn changed the subject. "Have you given any thought about your diagnosis?"

"Yes," Will replied, swallowing.

"Have you made a decision about what you want to do?" Lynn asked.

"I-," Will sighed.

He didn't want to do this, not at all. He didn't want to be crazy. He didn't want anyone to know about this, ever.

'But the pamphlets said it would never go away,' Will recalled. 'Only that medicine would manage it.'

"I-I think I should try some medicine," Will mumbled. "Just, just not the scary ones first."

"What are the scary ones?" Lynn tilted her head.

"I want to start small and see if that helps," Will explained. "I don't want to take something I'll need for the rest of my life."

"Okay," Lynn nodded. "You do understand that we might have to experiment until we find a match, right?"

Will nodded. He read about that in the pamphlets he studied. That it might take time to find something that works for him.

"Alright," Lynn moved to her desk, drawing out her prescription pad. "I'm more concerned for your depression than for a risk of a hypomanic episode. I want to give you an antipsychotic. Don't panic at the name, please. You aren't experiencing any psychosis. Many of these drugs are taken for several different symptoms."

Will fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Now, if this doesn't affect you," Lynn warned. "We'll mix in some mood stabilizers."

An hour later, Will walked out of the hospital with a white prescription bag hidden under his shirt. He looked ridiculous, he knew. But he didn't want anyone finding out what type of medicine he was taking and especially why.

* * *

Sonny, holding Ari in one arm, pulled open the door to the pub. He hadn't been in the place in months, not since Will became involved at least.

"Wow," Sonny couldn't stop himself from saying out loud. "This place looks amazing."

Ari nodded, babbling excitedly.

"Daddy boss!" Ari shouted.

Sonny didn't know what to do now that he was inside. He knew he was taking a risk coming here but he had to try. He had to show Will how serious he was about him.

Gingerly, Sonny sat them down inside one of the free booths.

"Hey, Ari," Adam, the waiter, greeted with a grin. "Your daddy is in his office. You want me to order you a sandwich or the mac and cheese?"

Ari tapped her chin, "Cake!"

"Cake?" Adam laughed. "Your daddy would kill me if I did that. How about I surprise you?"

Sonny frowned at the teenager talking to his daughter.

' _Who the hell is this?'_ Sonny thought.

"Oh, sorry," Adam finally acknowledged Sonny. "Can I get you something?"

"Some coffee," Sonny said quickly. "How do you know Ari?"

"Well, she's in here every day," Adam lifted one quizzical brow. "How do you know Ari?"

"Excuse me?" Sonny demanded, offended.

"Yes?" Adam wondered, getting lost. "I'm gonna go see what Will wants her to eat for lunch. I'll be back," Adam gave Sonny a strange look before leaving.

' _What the hell was that?'_ Sonny thought, annoyed.

"Hey, boss," Adam knocked on Will's door. "Ari's here. What do you want me to order her?"

"Um," Will scratched the back of his neck while checking the time. "Can you get her the fruit salad and a few rolls?"

"Of course," Adam grinned brightly. He made to leave before turning back to face Will. "Some weird guy brought her in, Ari I mean."

"Weird guy?" Will frowned.

"I haven't seen him before," Adam shrugged. "He's got dark hair and looked kind of douchey."

It took Will a few moments to realize who Adam must be talking about.

"Oh," Will mumbled.

"Want me to get rid of him?" Adam stood up straighter, flexing slightly.

"No," Will decided. "I can do it."

Will stood in the doorway near the kitchen of the pub. He could see the back of Sonny's head. He was so close, closer than he had been in weeks.

' _You can do this,'_ Will urged himself. _'You can.'_

It must have been some sort of karmic justice that on the same day Will spent time with Paul, Sonny appeared. He didn't know what it was but the two seemed to have some sort of radar with Will. Once one came into his orbit the other had to as well.

Taking a few deep breaths, Will balled his hands into fists. He didn't want Sonny to see how visibly affected he was.

' _Get it together,'_ Will ordered. _'Just go over there.'_

' _You could handle seeing Paul,'_ Will thought as he walked over, fingers shaking. _'You can handle this.'_

Will slid into the booth across from Sonny, hoping he didn't look like he was going to vomit.

"Daddy!" Ari cheered.

"Hi, baby," Will smiled. At least Ari always put a smile on his face.

Ari sat on her knees in the booth, bouncing up and down.

Sonny stared at Will. He didn't even care if Will noticed or not. He hadn't seen his husband in weeks. Sonny wanted to drink him in.

' _God, I miss him so much,'_ Sonny thought, eyes tracing along Will's face and eyes.

Sonny almost forgot how handsome Will was. Seeing Will again felt like the first time they met all over again.

' _What's that phrase? Punch drunk,'_ Sonny thought _. 'That's how I felt the first time I saw him. It's what it feels like now.'_

"Will," Sonny breathed. "Hi."

Will took a few seconds to center himself before looking at Sonny's face. He nearly sighed in relief. Same Sonny, same face, same eyes.

"Hi," Will parroted back.

"I, uh," Sonny laughed nervously. "I know that I'm not the one who usually brings Ari back but I miss you. It's been so long, Will."

"I know," Will replied woodenly.

Now that he was face to face with Sonny, Will didn't know what to do, what to say. All the pain and insecurity Will was working on came rushing back. Just looking at Sonny made Will feel smaller than he knew he was.

Sonny could see how uncomfortable he made Will. It made his chest ache to know he did that to Will even now.

Recalling the picture his mother sent him, Sonny couldn't help but wonder how much of that he caused.

' _How many of his fears did I feed?'_ Sonny wondered. _'How did I never see what he was going through?'_

"I just," Sonny licked his lips. "I wanted to see you, that's all. I can leave now."

' _I can't do this to Will, not now,'_ Sonny thought.

"No," Ari held tightly to Sonny's shirt when he moved to stand up.

"Uh," Sonny looked at Will, desperate. "I need to go, sweetie."

"No, stay," Ari demanded, lower lip wobbling.

"You can stay," Will said, keeping his eyes on Ari, never Sonny. "I need to do some work anyway. Her food will be here soon."

"No!" Ari screamed when Will stood up.

"What?" Will sat again, terrified something was wrong with her. "What's wrong?"

"Daddy no go," Ari pleaded. "Daddies stay with Ari."

"Uh," Will closed his eyes. "Alright, whatever you want, baby."

Sonny pressed his hand against the back of Ari's head.

' _Good girl,'_ Sonny thought. _'Thank you, Ari.'_

Even if the situation was tense, even if Will would barely look at him, at least Sonny was in Will's vicinity.

"Here are the coffee and the fruit salad," Adam announced, setting everything on the table. He immediately picked up on tension. "Anything else I can get you?"

"No," Will glanced at Adam with a half-smile.

"Did you eat?" Adam worried, narrowing his eyes at Will.

"No, not yet," Will answered.

"I'll get you something," Adam insisted before turning away.

"Who is that?" Sonny asked as soon as the kid was gone.

"New waiter," Will said. "He's nice."

Sonny refrained from snorting. He saw the way the kid looked at Will. Sonny had no idea how he never noticed things like that before.

' _Why did I never notice anyone hitting on Will? I'm sure it happened. Why didn't I ever notice?_ ' Sonny thought. _'How could I be so deluded to think that Will could only ever want me?'_

Will reached over the tabletop to push Ari's fruit closer to her.

Wanting to keep the conversation going, Sonny noted, "It looks good in here. The pub, I mean, I like the changes."

"Thank you," Will responded. "I've lucked out."

"What does that mean?" Sonny furrowed his brows.

"Just that I've been able to do what I needed to, to get everything the way I wanted it," Will shrugged. He was doing his best to not look at Sonny.

As Sonny looked around he wondered how exactly the pub was able to afford all the new changes.

"How did Kayla pay for all this?" Sonny gently asked. He was curious. He hoped he didn't sound accusatory.

"She didn't," Will replied.

Realizing how curt he sounded, Will elaborated.

"I found an investor," Will mumbled. He wasn't sure if he should tell Sonny who invested or not.

"Huh," Sonny nodded approvingly. "Looks like they let you make a lot of changes. What type of investment was it?"

"Uh," Will blinked a few times. "I don't know."

"Well, how did it happen?" Sonny pressed.

"He told me he wanted to invest and Aiden looked at the contract," Will replied.

"Someone offered to invest?" Sonny frowned. "Did you approach them?"

"No, not really," Will answered, getting nervous.

"Did they do any research or any planning?" Sonny didn't think this sounded too legitimate. He didn't want Will getting into any bad business deal.

"They talked to their financial adviser," Will supplied. "I talked with Kayla."

"Okay," Sonny wiped against Ari's mouth. "And Aiden made sure everything was alright?"

"He said so," Will shrugged. "Everything's been working out so far. I think I'm doing a good job. It's only my first month but at least we're making a bit of a profit."

"What do you mean it's only your first month? You've been helping out since you got back," Sonny frowned.

"Oh," Will sat up straighter. He didn't realize he never told Sonny what happened, the gift his great-grandma and aunt gave him.

'There's so much Sonny doesn't know,' Will realized.

"Well," Will fiddled with his hands. "A few weeks ago Grandma Caroline sort of gave me the pub."

"Gave you the pub?" Sonny repeated.

"Yeah," Will nodded.

Sonny pursed his lips, trying to wrap his head around what he just heard.

"Your grandma gave you a business?" Sonny asked. "Even though you have zero experience?"

"Yes," Will narrowed his eyes. "Is there a problem with that?"

"No," Sonny realized how bad he sounded. That he was doing his condescending act again. "I'm just surprised that's all. You, um," Sonny hoped this didn't sound too bad. "You never talked to me about any of this, is all."

"You told me you didn't care about the pub," Will defended. "You said it was stupid. I wasn't going to tell you about something you didn't want to know."

"If it was about you I wanted to know," Sonny responded feeling guilty.

' _Did I tell him I didn't care about the pub?'_ Sonny couldn't remember. _'How could I talk to him that way?'_

"I couldn't tell you about it anyway," Will crossed his arms. "I wasn't allowed to talk about it."

"Talk about what?" Sonny asked.

Will opened and closed his mouth. He said too much. He didn't want to tell Sonny about Paul.

"You weren't allowed to talk about it," Sonny said, trying to work that out. "Why weren't you allowed to-oh. Oh," it hit Sonny. With a grimace, Sonny barred his teeth. "Paul."

"Yeah," Will swallowed and looked at the tabletop again. "I, um, we would talk a lot here. He found out about the problems the pub was having and offered to help."

' _I bet he did,'_ Sonny rolled his eyes. _'We all know why he wanted to help.'_

Will messed with his fingertips. He knew he should have told his husband about Paul investing. A good husband would have, at least.

' _But he said he didn't want to know about the pub,_ ' Will argued. _'Anytime I mentioned the pub he would get mad. If I told him there was an investor he'd ask questions. I couldn't tell him who Paul was at the time. I'd have to tell him how I knew Paul and that was out of the question.'_

Yet, Will knew that was wrong. If the situation was reversed Will would have been furious and hurt.

' _I was developing a crush on Paul and I never told Sonny until it was too late. Sonny was mean, yes. He made me feel bad about myself but he's my husband. I should have told him. He deserved to know what was happening in my life.'_

"Is he still helping you?" Sonny asked suddenly, voice firm.

"What?" Will hadn't been paying attention.

"Is Paul still giving you money?" Sonny reiterated.

"Um," Will bit his lower lip.

Sonny's eyebrows jumped high on his forehead.

"After what he did you're still-," Sonny cut himself off.

Sonny was angry, yes. But also hurt. He had been spending these weeks consoling himself over the fact that Paul was no where near his husband.

"I don't talk to him," Will insisted. "I email him updates and the money deposits directly. I haven't seen him since-," Will stopped.

"Since when?" Sonny questioned.

Will didn't appreciate Sonny's tone. He didn't want Sonny thinking he dictated his life. A part of him felt guilty though.

' _That's ridiculous,'_ Will thought. _'I have no reason to feel guilty. It doesn't matter if I interact with Paul.'_

"I saw him yesterday and today," Will admitted. "We were both at the rec center."

"Did you talk to him?" Sonny couldn't stop from asking.

"I-," Will sighed. "Technically, yes."

Sonny's face fell.

"Oh," Sonny mumbled.

' _Will can talk to Paul but he won't talk to me,'_ Sonny realized. _'What does that say?'_

Will didn't know what to say. He didn't think he did anything wrong. It's not like he sought Paul out.

' _I don't owe it to Sonny to tell him when I see Paul,_ ' Will decided. _'We were surrounded by other people or kids the whole time anyway.'_

For the first time in a long time Sonny worried that he couldn't do this. That all his plans would fall apart. That all the effort Sonny put into this was for nothing. Sonny never considered that Will wouldn't take him back, eventually. Realistically he knew it was a possibility but he was so confident he would succeed.

' _I know what I have to do. I know what Will wants. I can give that to him. I can give him everything. I know I can,'_ Sonny thought. _'But what if that isn't what Will wants?'_

"Will," Sonny said, desperate and nearing heartbreak. "Do you-?"

"Here you go," Adam brandished a BLT, interrupting the conversation. "I hope this was okay. I didn't know what to pick and, um, I hope you like it."

Adam flashed Will a hopeful, nervous smile.

"It's great," Will assured him. "Thank you."

"Okay, good," Adam visibly sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry," Sonny interjected, face pinched. "But we're in the middle of something here."

"Uh, sorry," Adam looked at Sonny distastefully. "I was just trying to-,"

"Yeah, I know what you were trying to do," Sonny rolled his eyes. "Now, can you kindly let me talk to my husband?"

"Husband?" Adam wanted to laugh. "If you're married to Will how come I haven't seen you in here before? Or ever heard anyone mention you?"

Sonny sat up straighter, lips pursed.

"Uh, Adam," Will said with a strained smile. "Can you go check on your tables, please?"

"Sure," Adam replied, side-eyeing Sonny.

"You have got to be kidding me with that kid, Will," Sonny ranted as soon as Adam left.

"He's one of my best workers," Will defended.

"Uh huh, sure," Sonny argued.

Sonny wanted to get back to their conversation about Paul but stopped himself.

' _I can't ask him that,'_ Sonny realized. _'It'll make it seem like I'm prying or I don't trust him or-or something. No,'_ Sonny decided. _'Just, just keep on with my plan and everything will work out for itself.'_

"If you're at the pub so often," Sonny realized something. "When do you have time to write?"

"I don't," Will stated. "I quit."

"Quit?" Sonny's eyes widened. "But you love writing. Why would you quit?"

"My writing does nothing but destroy lives," Will answered. "I'm not going to do it anymore."

"Done!" Ari shouted, throwing her fork on the table.

"Wow," Sonny praised despite wanting to get back to his conversation with Will. "You ate all your fruit. Good job," Sonny held out his hand for a high-five.

Ari smacked Sonny's hand with a loud sound.

Will watched on as Sonny carefully and skillfully wiped Ari's hands and face clean. Will's heart clenched seeing it. Sonny and Arianna together would always pull at his heartstrings.

Once Ari was clean, Sonny realized he couldn't stay for much longer. Not if he wanted to keep up with his appointment. It was so hard though. Sonny didn't know when he'd get this opportunity again. When he'd get to look at his husband in the flesh.

Will didn't say anything. He didn't want to spend any more time with Sonny than he had to. But he couldn't be the reason Ari didn't get any family time.

' _I refuse to let her childhood be like mine. She won't be pulled between Sonny and I. She won't,_ ' Will vowed. _'I can handle a few uncomfortable minutes if it makes her happy.'_

Will reached across the table again to smooth down some loose strands from Ari's ponytail. Sonny eagerly watched, admiring the stretched muscle in Will's forearm.

So lost in his admiration, it took Sonny a few moments to realize something was missing.

"Where's your ring?" Sonny questioned loudly, horrified.

Will pulled his hand away from Ari, hiding it under the table.

"I took it off," Will answered, eyes on the table.

"Wh-," Sonny sputtered. "Why?"

"Because," Will mumbled.

Will didn't want to get into this now, here. He especially didn't want Ari overhearing.

Sonny blinked several times, face pained.

"This isn't happening," Sonny murmured under his breath. "No."

Will crossed his arms, holding his stomach tightly. He hated seeing Sonny in pain, always had. But he didn't know what to say.

Watching Sonny fall apart made Will uncomfortable and strangely angry. Sonny wasn't the one whose heart was ripped open. Sonny's entire existence didn't unravel, wasn't thrown aside for a weekend of sex.

Sonny shouldn't be angry, Will should.

"Stop it," Will barked, eyes shooting around the pub. He didn't need anyone dangerous overhearing them.

Sonny almost followed Will's directions. At the last second, he decided not to. He followed what Will wanted for weeks. He kept his distance. He saw Ari during the hours Will permitted. Sonny didn't complain.

' _And it's not working,'_ Sonny thought. _'Will isn't healing. He's drifting farther away from me. We're never going to make any progress unless we actually talk.'_

"Why did you take your ring off?" Sonny demanded. "Please, just tell me. If this is, if you're thinking about, if you don't-I just, I need to know why."

"When did you get my ring?" Will countered.

"What?" Sonny frowned at the sudden turn in the conversation.

"When did you get my ring? Weeks before you asked me to marry you? Months? Years?" Will goaded.

"I don't understand," Sonny admitted. "Why would I have it for years?"

"Because," Will stridently replied. He fretfully looked around, afraid someone overheard. "Because nothing in our relationship belonged to me. I couldn't wear it knowing it wasn't mine."

"Of course it was yours," Sonny shook his head. "I don't get what you're saying. Who else would-wait."

It hit Sonny. The accusing look in Will's eyes, the reality of it all.

' _Will thinks I gave him a ring meant for someone else, meant for Paul,_ ' Sonny realized.

"It wasn't Paul's," Sonny stated, jaw set.

"…I don't believe you," Will confessed.

"It wasn't," Sonny repeated, indignant. "It's only ever been yours."

"How am I supposed to believe that?" Will challenged. "Everything you've ever told me has been a lie."

"Will," Sonny denied. "That isn't, that isn't true. I know I lied about some things but it wasn't like that. I never meant to hurt you."

"No," Will huffed. "You just promised me the world and snatched it away the first opportunity you got."

"No, I didn't," Sonny maintained. "I didn't just jump into Paul's bed. I told him no," Sonny argued. "Even after seeing him the first time, after he kissed me."

"Kissed you?" Will repeated, face reddening. "When did he kiss you?"

"When we first saw each other again," Sonny admitted, shamefaced. "In the hospital, he kissed me."

"Oh," Will didn't know how to feel. He realized he didn't know anything about what happened, not really. Will didn't even know Sonny saw Paul in the hospital.

"I was dropping stuff off and I saw Paul and he kissed me," Sonny stated.

"Then what happened?" Will questioned in a quiet, reserved tone.

"I told him I was married," Sonny explained. "That he couldn't do something like that."

"How long after that did you hop in his bed?" Will wondered.

"That wasn't an easy decision for me," Sonny argued.

"And that isn't an answer," Will pointed out.

Raucous laughter sounded from the entrance. A group of Adam's friends walked through the door, ready to harass their friend and enjoy the discounted student prices.

The loud noise startled Will, causing him to focus.

"I'm not getting into this with you here," Will decided.

"Then where? When? You won't talk to me," Sonny threw his hands up. "This is the first time I've seen you in ages and we aren't anywhere closer to figuring things out."

"I'm not ready to figure anything out," Will maintained.

"How are you going to be ready if you won't talk to me?" Sonny shook his head. "I'm trying. I'm trying to fix my mistakes. I'm doing everything I can. And it feels like you don't care at all."

"I do care," Will sighed. "I just, I don't know anything, Sonny. I don't know. I don't know how I feel. I don't know what you did. I don't know anything."

"And you never will unless you talk to me," Sonny did his best to stay calm.

"Well, I can't do that yet," Will glared.

Sonny wanted to argue. He wanted to cause a scene, force Will into this, goad him into the conversation they needed to have. But he couldn't. He couldn't do it here, couldn't rush Will into anything.

' _This is it,'_ Sonny thought. _'One of my biggest problems. I can't make Will do something I want if he doesn't. If I want him back, I have to do it on his terms. No matter how long it takes, no matter how painful it is. He's worth it.'_

Sonny looked at his watch. The one Will left for him when he moved out of their studio when they broke up after Gabi's wedding. He was going to be late for his appointment if he didn't hurry.

"I did not buy that ring for Paul," Sonny insisted. "I bought it for you, only you. I bought it because I wanted to marry you. I wanted to spend the rest of my life by your side. That's what I still want, Will. It doesn't matter how far you push me or how long it takes, you're all I want."

Sonny put his arm around Ari, holding her close. Ari was innocently coloring, oblivious to the tension surrounding her fathers.

"I need to get going, Ari," Sonny said even though he was looking at Will. "Daddy has a few things he needs to take care of but I love you."

Will held Sonny's gaze, understanding. He still didn't know if he believed Sonny, not yet.

* * *

 _Knock Knock_

"Guess who?" Chad quipped as he rapt on the door to Will's office.

"Hi," Will barely glanced at Chad, eyes on his work.

"Hmm," Chad narrowed his eyes. He patted Ari on the head as he passed her. "What's with you, gloomy Gus?"

Will gave up the pretense that he was working and tossed his pen on the desk.

"Sonny dropped Ari off," Will told Chad, nibbling on his lower lip.

"Oh, damn," Chad sat down. "What happened?"

"It, well, I don't think it went the way he wanted it to," Will replied.

"I'm sure it didn't," Chad commented. "How you feeling?"

"I don't know," Will scratched as his elbow. "Angry, upset, hurt."

"Why angry?" Chad wondered, eyes zeroing in on Will's ring-less left hand.

"Because he thinks enough time has passed and I don't," Will crossed his arms. "I'm not ready to talk to him. But there's-," Will sighed. "I don't know anything about him. I don't know what happened with Paul. I don't know anything."

"Okay," Chad knew better than to argue. Over the past few weeks Will and Sonny had separated, Chad slowly made his way back into Will's life. It took a lot of work. Will wasn't keen on letting Chad get too close, certain he was only going to spy and report back to Sonny.

It took a long time for Chad to convince Will he actually cared about Will as a person. Just like it took a while for Chad to realize at times like this Will only needed someone to be a sounding board. Will didn't need someone lecturing him or telling him what to do. Will needed to come to his own conclusions.

"Well," Chad said. "You won't ever know unless you ask. Are you afraid of the answer you might get?"

"Yes," Will admitted. "I-I already know everything with Sonny was a lie. Will knowing the details make it any better?"

Chad made to argue before stopping himself.

"Is that why you took your ring off?" Chad nodded towards Will's hand.

"I took it off because I think Sonny wanted it to be Paul's," Will confessed.

"How do you figure that?" Chad tilted his head.

"Because Sonny wanted everything else to be Paul's," Will shrugged.

"Did Sonny even get a ring for Paul?" Chad frowned.

"I…I don't know," Will said. "I don't know anything."

"Didn't you have a therapy session today?" Chad recalled.

"Yeah," Will nodded. "She wants me to really think about leaving Sonny, decide if I can do it. And to figure out what to do about Paul."

"What to do about Paul?" Chad looked at Will strangely. "I thought you already decided that."

"Me too," Will leaned back in his desk chair. "But I guess not."

* * *

Adam pocketed his tip and cleared off the table, humming as he went. Waiting tables wasn't his dream job by any means but it worked so well with his school schedule.

' _And Will's here,'_ Adam smiled to himself.

Will might have been a big deciding factor in Adam wanting the job. That night at The Spot was eye-opening for Adam. He couldn't believe his luck dancing with that hot, shirtless blonde. Finding out he was going to work for the guy made things even better.

' _Will doesn't seem to remember me,'_ Adam thought. _'But that's okay. He'll laugh one day when he remembers. I know he is.'_

From the rumors, Adam knew something happened between Will and Paul. He had never seen them talk to each other though. If they were that close Adam figured they would spend more time together here.

' _I don't know what's happening with that weirdo husband either,_ ' Adam frowned momentarily. _'But whatever.'_

Adam knew he was young. His friends thought he was insane for entertaining the notion Will might want to be with him. But Adam couldn't help it. He was completely smitten.

A small, dark-haired woman walked up to Adam.

"Hello, welcome to the Brady Pub," Adam greeted. "You can sit wherever you want."

"Actually?" the woman asked with a hint of an accent. "Can you direct me to the apartment upstairs?"

"Uh," Adam responded, not sure if he should tell the woman or not. He didn't know if she was someone Paul wanted to see or not. The pub had a strict policy about Paul's privacy. "Can I ask why?"

"I need to see Paul," the woman declared. "He's my son."

* * *

Author's note:

Thanks for reading! Things in the story will start to pick up soon, I promise.


	34. Chapter 34

"Uh, Paul?" Adam carefully knocked on the door to Paul's apartment. "Are you in here?"

Adam waited a few moments, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at the kind, quiet woman standing a few feet behind him.

"Paul?" Adam knocked again.

No one answered.

"I don't think he's here," Adam said unnecessarily. "I haven't seen him today but I only work in the evenings."

"I see," Tori Narita responded. She was uncertain what she should do now. She was still shaken from the visit she received the day before.

"Did you call him?" Adam wondered.

"He did not answer," Tori replied, twisting a paperback book in her hands.

"Oh, well," Adam thought for a few moments. "I'm pretty sure Will has an extra key. He could let you inside."

"No!" Tori shouted.

Adam visibly startled.

"I mean, I would hate to bother anyone," Tori amended with a small smile. She lifted the well-worn copy of _Wuthering Heights_ in her hand. "I'll just go back downstairs and wait."

"Okay," Adam looked at the woman suspiciously. "I can get you a menu."

Adam directed Tori to an open seat, promising to tell her if he saw Paul. Afterward, Adam hurried to Will's office. He hoped Will hadn't left for home yet.

"Will," Adam rushed through the open door of his office.

"Oh, hey," Will said as he gathered his belongs.

Ari sat at Will's desk coloring a picture, patiently waiting. Will, still shaken from his encounter with Sonny, had a hard time focusing on the bit of work he had left before he could leave. Chad's visit only distracted him more.

Will didn't know anything about running a business. Chad was teaching Will but it was slow going. Will was still cursing himself for not retaining any of the info he learned in his basic college business courses.

"Have you seen Paul walk by lately?" Adam questioned.

"No," Will swallowed. He didn't want to think about Paul anymore either. "Why do you ask?"

"His mother is waiting at a table and he's not upstairs," Adam answered.

"What?" Will dropped the folders he was holding. "His mom's in Salem?"

"I just thought you might want to know," Adam shrugged with a wide, charming smile.

"Right," Will nodded. "Thank you," Will offered a small smile of his own.

Will watched as Adam swaggered out of the room.

 _What a weird kid,_ Will thought with a shake of his head.

Will touched his folders again, deliberating.

 _Should I go out there and say something?_ Will contemplated. _Or just go home?_

Will didn't know what he should do. A part of him knew he should just go home, ignore anything to do with Paul and walk away. But another part, a curious, more dangerous part of himself, wanted to see Paul's mother. Wanted to introduce himself, find out why she came all the way to Salem.

 _And why now? Why not before? Why not when Paul found out he could never play again? Why not when he came out? It's been weeks since everything happened. Why did she suddenly drop everything now?_

 _No, stop it,_ Will thought. _You don't want anything to do with Paul, not anymore._

With that in mind, Will shoved his folders into his bag, smooshing his prescription bag down.

"Okay, baby girl," Will said, garnering Ari's attention. "You about ready to go home?"

Ari, finishing her scribbling, nodded. She presented Will a brightly colored picture.

"That's beautiful," Will praised. He added it to the collection he had on his office wall. The only decorations he had were a picture of Ari surrounded by all her artwork.

Will, shouldering his bag as well as Ari's diaper bag, held out his hand. The two walked out of the office, pausing so Will could lock it up.

While pocketing the key, Will heard two voices a little farther down the hall. The voices were near the entrance to the dining area. Customers weren't allowed back there. Concerned it was more paparazzi or an overzealous fan of Paul's, Will moved to guide them back.

When he turned the corner, Will paused, mid-step. John Black was standing there with a strange woman Will had never seen. The woman was pretty and petite.

 _And Asian,_ Will couldn't help but notice.

Will was fairly familiar with most people in Salem. He knew there were few minorities. He didn't want to assume anything but he was pretty certain this was Paul's mother.

 _But why is John talking to her?_ Will turned to Ari, putting his finger to his lips.

Ari mimicked Will, silently laughing.

"I told you," Tori said in a panicked voice. She held her book in front of her like a shield. "I'm here to see my son. That's it."

"I thought you were never returning to Salem again," John responded. "That's what you told me at least."

"Well, I never imagined my son would find his way here," Tori defensively replied. "Please, I must get back to my table."

"I just can't believe you're here," John nearly sighed, voice wistful.

Will's face scrunched together. _What the fuck?_

"John," Tori scolded in a small voice.

"You're right," John shook his head. "I apologize. I, um, I need to get back as well."

John and Tori stared at each other for a few moments, making Will uncomfortable. Finally, after Tori looked away, John left.

Tori leaned against the wall behind her, exhaling slowly.

"29 years, I kept my promise to never return to Salem," Tori mumbled to herself, hand stroking the spine of her book. "29 years. You can handle only a day or two."

With that, Tori straightened her dress and walked away.

Will waited until he was certain she left before moving for the exit.

 _29 years?_ Will thought. _Why was she in Salem 29 years ago?_

 _No, don't think about that,_ Will reminded himself. _I don't care about that. I'm not curious about Paul's mother. I don't care. I shouldn't have eavesdropped. There's nothing here for me._

"Come on, baby," Will swung his and Ari's hands around. "Let's go home."

* * *

Adam handed an order over to the chef and paused to get a drink, leaning against the bartop. He noticed a familiar customer walk inside and sit in her usual spot in Adam's section.

"Hello, Ms. Roberts," Adam grinned. "You just missed Will."

"Pity," Kate commented. "I've been so busy this week I haven't had time to speak with him."

"He's been busy too," Adam nodded. "I don't know how he does it all. Anyway," Adam directed. "What can I get you?"

Kate appraised Adam, looking him up and down, getting inspired. She'd seen the way Adam looked at Will, the way he spoke about Will. This would be almost too easy.

"Actually," Kate smirked up at Adam. "There is something you can do for me."

* * *

As Will and Ari walked home, Will's mind drifted. Being around Sonny and Paul confused him. It had been so long since he'd seen either and truly interacted. The last time Will's emotions controlled him. Today, he was able to withhold his anger and pain.

When he was around Paul and distracted, Will could handle it. But now that Will was alone with Ari and letting himself reflect, Will was surprised he made it through the day.

Theoretically, Will could understand why Paul did what he did. Paul didn't know Will when he slept with Sonny. In a way, Will didn't want to hold that against Paul. Only, it wasn't that simple. It didn't matter to Will if Paul didn't know him. Paul still slept with Will's husband. Sonny almost left Will, risked his family to be with Paul. Will didn't know how to forget that. Didn't know if he ever could forget it.

 _Ignoring how he lied to me, ignoring everything else,_ Will thought. _Paul is always going to be the other man. I'm always going to wonder if Sonny would rather have Paul. Or, I guess, if Paul would rather have Sonny._

It wasn't so much that Will was angry with Paul over the situation. Will was angry at what Paul represented. Paul was the ideal, the standard. Paul was who Sonny compared Will to for years. Despite the therapy sessions, despite the new medication, Will didn't see how he could ever measure up to Paul Narita.

Ari tugged on Will's hand, lifting her arms up. She was too tired to continue walking.

Will adjusted both of his bags and heaved Ari into his arms. Her cold little nose buried against his collarbone.

 _And Sonny?_ Will shook his head. _I trusted Sonny with everything I have. I loved him so blindly, so openly. And he hurt me more than anyone in the end._

Being around Sonny was much harder than Paul. Paul, while hurting Will, didn't break him open. That was all Sonny.

 _Sonny knew everything about me and he still cheated on me. He still lied about it, about so many things. What Sonny did was so much worse._

Ari lifted her head and smashed her tiny hands against Will's face. She lifted the edges of Will's downturned lips upward and smiled at him.

"Daddy happy," Ari said seriously, punctuating it with a nod.

"You always make me happy," Will informed her, bouncing her up and down in his arms until she giggled, holding on tight.

"Ag'n," Ari requested, little knees digging into Will's sides.

Ari's pearls of laughter distracted Will all the way home.

After getting home and watching Ari play with her toys for a time, Will attempted to make dinner. He still feared he would accidentally burn the apartment down or make something inedible. But, without Sonny, Will was on his own for food. He and Ari couldn't eat at the pub for every meal.

While carefully watching the pot full of boiling water, it dawned on Will.

 _Isn't Paul almost 29 years old?_

* * *

"As you can see," the man sitting across from Sonny said. He gestured to his computer screen. "This is the plan I've created for you. If you follow this carefully, you'll manage to accomplish everything you requested."

"How do you have everything planned out?" Sonny moved closer, elbows on the man's desk.

"Well," the man pointed to one graphic on his computer screen. "This is your short-term financial plan. I believe you can do this one in less than a year. This is your emergency savings if something were to go wrong."

"Okay," Sonny nodded.

"This is your mid-term goal," the man pointed to the next graphic. "This will take anywhere from two to five years."

"That's to save for a house, right?" Sonny confirmed.

"Yes," the man replied. "To purchase a median-priced home in the area, you'd need to save approximately this much."

Sonny looked at the target number and nodded.

"And this is your long-term goal," the man finished. "Your daughter's tuition. As you can see, I took the list you gave me of your finances and compiled a budget for you."

The man handed Sonny a print out of the budget he created. Sonny looked at everything and nodded. It would be hard to follow but it would be worth it.

Sonny knew what Will wanted now, what would make Will feel safe. Will wanted stability. Will wanted Arianna to have every opportunity Will didn't.

Sonny recalled the picture his mother sent him of Will's wants and desires.

 _Will wants Ari to grow up in a house with a backyard and a puppy. He wants to never experience financial instability again. He wants Ari to go anywhere and do everything she wants when she grows up._

 _I know I can give them that._

The numbers Sonny sent the man to use towards the budget only included Sonny's income. Even if Will didn't plan on taking Sonny back anytime soon, he was going to follow the plan.

 _Getting Will back isn't something short-term just like saving won't be short-term. It's going to be long and arduous. Even if it takes years, I'm prepared to do it._

It didn't matter how long it took, Sonny was going to provide Will and Ari with everything they ever wanted. He was prepared to deal with Will's mistrust, with Will's anger and pain. He would ease his way into Will's heart again, regain his trust and love.

That was something Sonny understood better now than he did a few weeks ago. After Will found out about the cheating, Sonny wanted to force his way into Will's life. He wanted to forget everything that happened, wanted Will to forget. Now, Sonny knew that would never happen.

What he did was unforgettable. It was naïve and downright stupid for Sonny to downplay it the way he had.

 _I have to earn Will back,_ Sonny knew. _I have to start all over again, become the type of man he deserves. This is just one step in the right direction._

* * *

"I still can't believe you're here," Paul gushed as he ushered his mother into his apartment.

"Well," Tori scratched the back of her neck, avoiding Paul's eyes. "I knew you needed me."

Tori looked around the studio and frowned. It was quite different from Paul's usual accommodations.

"What do you think?" Paul asked. He nervously straightened a pillow on the small couch, desperate for his mother's approval.

"It's rather," Tori thought of an appropriate word. "Quaint."

"I don't need much," Paul responded, enthusiasm leaking out of him. "That's what I've learned in Salem, anyway."

"What don't you need?" Tori wondered. She primly sat down on the edge of the sofa, uncertain as to its cleanliness.

"My old life," Paul shook his head, sitting down. "I had so much excess. The fancy condo, the expensive cars, the models, I don't need any of that."

"You weren't like that, though," Tori argued. "You weren't flashy or, or anything. You worked so hard for those nice things."

"That's it, though, Mother," Paul sighed. "I had things, possessions. My money, my career brought me many things. But nothing that I needed."

"What did you need?" Tori asked.

"In the end, those things are replaceable. What I need-," Paul stopped himself. "What I want, I can't replace and I can't buy. This apartment is nice enough. It's got enough space for just me. It's a reasonable price, in a good location. I like it here."

"Alright," Tori replied, concerned. "You're talking as if this is your home, Paul. You're just staying here for your recovery, aren't you?"

"I-I don't know," Paul admitted.

Tori flashed back to the unexpected visitor she had the evening before, the strange, angry blonde. The threats the woman leveled at her, the dangerous knowledge she possessed.

"Paul-san," Tori switched to Japanese. "It's time for you to leave this town."

"Why do you say that?" Paul questioned.

"Look at all that has happened to you since you've arrived," Tori recalled the carefully crafted speech she planned during the long flight from San Francisco. "You're still hounded by the press. You're still in the news. You reinjured yourself."

"Those things didn't happen because I was in Salem," Paul defended. "The press would bother me even more in California. I aggravated my injury because of a stupid mistake."

"You don't belong here," Tori panicked. She hoped Paul would agree with her, follow her back to the bay area willingly.

"I like it here," Paul argued.

"You don't have any friends," Tori retorted. She didn't mean to sound cruel but she needed Paul to leave. He had to leave.

"I-," Paul frowned. He knew she was right. That wasn't the point. "I have a job," Paul weakly mumbled.

"A job?" Tori paused, stunned.

"At the rec center," Paul smiled. "I like it, actually. I mean, today was my first day but you should have seen all the kids. They loved it so much. I had the best time and W-," Paul cut himself off.

"Rec center? Kids?" Tori didn't understand.

"I'm teaching baseball," Paul explained. "I suppose it's not really a job since I just volunteer. But they made me a schedule and I was thinking about having an extra day for a friendly game. Or maybe seeing if some of the adults want to join a team. I've got so many ideas."

"Volunteer?" Tori shook her head. "You could do that at home."

"I want to do it here," Paul argued. "I made promises, Mother. Besides, San Francisco is such a different environment than here. Here, the kids at the rec center aren't going to get any other opportunities. I made a commitment."

"Paul," Tori sighed.

"You taught me to never break my promises," Paul reminded her.

Tori looked away, wracking her brain for something to help her along.

"There's no way you're willingly staying here," Tori realized. "Not in this small town when the whole world is available to you to teach children baseball. You could do that anywhere. No, there has to be another reason."

Paul averted his eyes.

"It's because of the boy in the pictures, isn't it?" Tori realized, stomach filling with dread. "You're staying for him."

"I didn't say that," Paul whispered.

"You didn't have to," Tori closed her eyes. "You cannot base your life on some boy."

"He isn't some boy," Paul insisted. "Will is so much more than that."

"He's married," Tori fired back, remembering what the boy's mother spat in her face. The terrible things she accused Paul of doing. "And you, you slept with his husband."

"I know!" Paul stood up, beginning to pace. "I know and I-wait," Paul stopped. "How do you know that? I don't remember-,"

"You told me," Tori lied, nearly giving herself away.

"I don't remember that," Paul repeated, arms crossed.

"Paul," Tori changed the subject. "This is what I was talking about. Ever since you arrived here, you've changed. You never behaved this way before. You would never. I raised you better than that."

"You don't know who I would have slept with," Paul pointed out. "You had no problem when you thought I was sleeping with supermodels."

"I never wanted to know about your sexual activities," Tori retorted. "But you never once slept with a married woman."

"I didn't plan on sleeping with Sonny," Paul threw his hands in the air. "I didn't plan on falling for Will. It just happened."

"Falling?" Tori repeated in disbelief.

"I," Paul sighed. "Yes," Paul confessed.

This was much worse than Tori anticipated. She thought Paul was merely infatuated with the journalist because he was there. She didn't realize it went beyond that.

"Do you, do you love him?" Tori had to know.

"I don't, I mean, I'm not sure," Paul responded. "It's complicated."

"Because he's married?" Tori's nose wrinkled.

"That, don't make that face," Paul implored. "You don't understand. Will didn't do anything. It's not his fault."

"He is married to another man," Tori stated.

"Sonny treated Will like crap," Paul argued passionately. "He belittled him, shamed him. He told Will he was useless. Not to mention he cheated on Will! He slept with me and he didn't even once think about his husband when we were together. Sonny doesn't deserve Will."

"How do you know any of that? Did Will tell you?" Tori demanded. "Did he complain to you about his husband?"

"That isn't fair," Paul growled. "I had to force Will to tell me any of this. I could see he was hurting and I convinced him to open up. Will wanted this to stay professional but I pushed. He was only interested in friendship. You don't know Will. He doesn't think he deserves nice things or that anyone could be interested in him."

"And those pictures?" Tori crossed her arms. "They hardly look innocent."

"They aren't, not really," Paul replied. "But they were taken out of context. I found Will after Sonny admitted he cheated. I was comforting him. I was the one that pushed for more. I was the one taking advantage. It isn't Will's fault."

"He let you," Tori said.

"He also made sure I knew he couldn't offer me anything but friendship," Paul argued. "I thought that I could get something else out of him. I should have told him my part in everything and I didn't. I knew it would hurt him and I kept it a secret. I'm the one that pushed not Will."

"Even so," Tori shook her head. "He shouldn't be so close to another man if he's married."

"I don't even know if he feels anything for me," Paul grunted.

"You don't?" Tori asked, taken aback.

"He might have, eventually," Paul finally sat back down. "But now, he can barely look at me."

"Then why would you stay?" Tori questioned, frustrated. "He can't look at you. He's married. Why would you stay for that?"

"Because he might forgive me," Paul answered. "One day. Besides, I like being at the rec center. I like making a difference. I feel good about myself here. I don't feel like Paul Narita, failed baseball player. I feel like I'm still on top here. Everyone that recognizes me makes me feel like I'm still that guy. Like I'm still living the dream. I don't want to lose that."

"You can't base your life on a small possibility of forgiveness," Tori pressed. "I think it would be best if you return home with me."

"I'm not going to do that, Mother," Paul revealed. "You said it yourself, I'm not that guy. I'm not the one to go after married men or-or cause this type of drama. I have to fix things."

"Why won't you just leave?" Tori pleaded.

"I'm an adult, Mother," Paul reminded her. "It's my decision."

Tori knew it was no use to argue it any further right now. She wouldn't give up. She would get Paul out of Salem one way or another.

* * *

The next morning Will carried an unwilling Arianna towards the pub. It was much earlier than she was accustomed to arriving and waking up.

 _I'm in for a long morning._

"I know, baby," Will soothed Ari, bouncing her on his hip. They walked into the back entrance of the Brady Pub. "But Daddy needs to fill in for Brittany. Her tummy doesn't feel good. If it's not too busy we'll make it to your class."

Ari continued pouting, whines emitting from the back of her throat.

"I know," Will acknowledged. "It's not fun. But we'll have a nice breakfast and then we'll do something fun, I promise."

Will poked Ari in her side. When she didn't respond, Will did it again, over and over until a laugh burst forward.

Will laughed triumphantly when Ari giggled.

"Noooo, st'p," Ari wiggled all over.

"Oh, alright," Will agreed. "Now, I'm gonna bring you some eggies and you can color in your Valentine's Day book."

Will set Ari up at a single table, keeping a watchful eye over her.

 _I'll be happy when it's summertime,_ Will decided. _And all my high schoolers can work morning shifts._

* * *

"What are you coloring?" Will asked, hovering over Ari's shoulder. He had a coffee pot in his hand.

"He'rt!" Ari exclaimed, gesturing to the purple-colored heart she scribbled all over.

"Wow," Will made a large production of admiring it. "It's beautiful. But who is it for?"

"Daddy'Son," Ari proclaimed. "This Daddy!"

Ari turned her coloring book to a different page with another purple-colored heart.

"That one is for me?" Will confirmed. "I love it!"

Will smiled at Ari's pictures. Despite his own confusion, Will loved that Ari would always see Sonny as another father. No matter what happened between Will and Sonny, Will would never keep the two of them apart.

Deep down, a part of Will resented his own father for separating him from Austin when he was younger. Lucas was so angry over Sami keeping Will's paternity a secret he took it out on Austin. Lucas was so jealous, so blinded, Will suffered the most.

' _I'd never do that to Ari,'_ Will promised himself. _I'll never put my own jealousy over my daughter._

Although, often times Will worried if Austin wasn't around as much because he felt free. He was no longer a father, wasn't shackled to Sami for 18 years. If Austin loved Will when he thought Will was his son but merely tolerated him when Will was nothing but a nephew.

Lately, Will's mind couldn't help but draw parallels from his past to his current situation.

 _Austin wanted to be with Carrie but got stuck with Mom and me. Sonny wanted Paul and got me instead._

 _Story of my life,_ Will thought. _Wanting perfection and settling for Will Horton._

Shaking himself out of his melancholy thoughts, Will put down his coffeepot. He leaned down, rubbing his nose against Ari's.

"How about some bacon?" Will questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Yay!" Ari cheered. She grabbed another crayon in her fist and scribble-scrabbled all over the page.

Will left Ari to check on all of his tables and refill everyone's mugs. While he was interacting with the customers he felt a set of eyes on him. Over the past few weeks, Will's observational skills increased. He looked over his shoulder everywhere he went, hyper aware of who was looking at him and why. The town was always interested in his business but after the article everything intensified. Even the lingering paparazzi hoped against hope they'd catch Will in a nefarious act.

That was why Will knew someone was watching him now. He could sense it, feel it.

Will smiled at the couple sitting at the table before him, turning around to locate whoever was watching.

' _Oh,'_ Will thought with a wince. He braced himself and walked over.

"Hi," Will greeted with a nervous smile. "Can I get you a refill?"

Tori Narita pushed her mug closer to Will, keeping an eye on him.

From the moment Tori sat down, her eyes caught sight of Will Horton. She recognized him from the photographs with her son.

Tori didn't have a favorable opinion of Will Horton. Her disagreement with Paul the night before made that clear. Despite Paul's argument, Tori didn't see how a married man and father could put himself into a situation like Will did.

But, Tori could admit, she was surprised so far by Will. Even though she saw the pictures with Will she didn't truly appreciate how young he was. Seeing Will interact with his small daughter made Tori smile. No one could deny how devoted Will appeared. For him to be so young and still appear to care so deeply was admirable.

No matter, though. Tori wouldn't encourage Paul to pursue any type of relationship with Will.

 _Not if he's anything like his mother,_ Tori frowned.

"Thank you," Tori curtly told Will, hands folding around her coffee mug.

"You're welcome," Will licked his lips. The strange encounter he witnessed between John and this woman wouldn't leave his mind. "Um," Will awkwardly said. "How long are you staying in town?"

"I hope to leave tonight, if possible," Tori replied.

"Oh," Will mumbled. "Are you, um, I mean, are you meeting Paul? For breakfast, I mean."

"He is at that rec center," Tori said disapprovingly. "But he recommended this place for breakfast."

"We're the best," Will weakly answered. He got the distinct impression the woman didn't like him.

Will made to leave Tori to her coffee but something held him back. While he was no longer in the habit of associating with people who didn't approve of him, he needed her to know something.

"Paul fits in at the rec center," Will divulged. "He's great there, already. Everyone likes him."

"How do you know that?" Tori narrowed her eyes.

"I take my daughter there," Will explained. "She was one of the first that Paul taught."

"I see," Tori responded. Reluctantly, she asked, "He enjoys it?"

"He looked happy," Will shrugged. "He said he liked it."

"He told you that?" Tori's eyebrows furrowed together.

"I, um, I'm at the rec center every morning so I ended up helping him out," Will bashfully replied. "I just taught him how to settle the kids down. He's a natural at teaching. I know it's not the same as playing but I think he would find it fulfilling."

"Thank you," Tori said with more sincerity than she did before. "For telling me that. I worry about him being here."

Tori wondered if Will would help her get Paul out of town.

"Why do you worry?" Will tilted his head.

"He is all alone," Tori looked into Will's eyes. "Despite this silly rec center business, you have to know why he's staying."

"I-," Will didn't know what to say.

"My son does not belong here," Tori stated.

"I didn't ask him to stay," Will defended himself, disliking her tone.

"You have not encouraged him to leave," Tori argued. "He thinks one day you will be with him the way he wants."

"I'm not in charge of Paul," Will huffed. "He is an adult. He makes his own decisions. It's not up to me to decide what he can or cannot do."

"You let him stay here," Tori frowned disapprovingly. "You helped him yesterday. You're giving him false hope."

"I'm not doing anything," Will denied.

Getting frustrated, Will turned to leave. Upset, he couldn't help himself from turning back around.

"I heard you yesterday," Will revealed. "With John."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tori, visibly shaken, refused to look at Will's face.

"Right," Will shook his head.

Will returned the coffeepot back and sat down with Ari.

He didn't know why but he felt keyed up after the encounter with Paul's mother.

 _I haven't done anything to encourage Paul,_ Will sighed. _I've seen him more in the past few days than I have in the past few weeks._

Will worried his lower lip, terrified that Tori was right. That he had been playing with Paul's emotions.

 _And why is she so cagey about John?_ Will wondered. _What happened 29 years ago anyway?_

Will drummed his fingers against the table, doing anything he could to distract himself from his worries.

 _Paul told me once he had daddy issues,_ Will recalled. _But what exactly did he say about his father?_

Will couldn't remember.

* * *

"So," Chad looked at Sonny with a smirk. "What you're saying is you finally pulled your head out of your ass?"

"Yes," Sonny rolled his eyes.

"I'm just saying," Chad held his hands up innocently. "It's taken you how long to realize Will isn't something you own?"

"I didn't think that," Sonny argued.

Chad openly stared.

"I just," Sonny tried to think of an explanation. "I just never considered that anyone else would want him."

"Do you know how fucked up that is?" Chad shook his head.

"Yes," Sonny answered. "I, once Will came out and settled, I just, I was all he wanted. He didn't pay attention to anyone else. Even when we broke up, it was just me. I thought it was only ever going to be me. And that was stupid. I know how sexy Will is. It just never clicked that I could lose him to someone else."

"You're kind of an idiot," Chad pointed out, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. "I never realized this about you."

"Thank you," Sonny snapped. "I'm trying now, okay? I'm trying to repair the damage I did."

"What you told me sounds good," Chad said. "But Will is messed up about this all. He's convinced you never loved him. And no offense, dude. But I don't want you hurting Will again."

"I don't want to do that either," Sonny revealed. "That's the last thing I want. If Will can't forgive me, if it's better for him in the long run, I'd step aside. I know that I screwed up. I know that I ruined almost everything.

"I wasn't honest with Will before," Sonny added. "I lied to him and to myself. I wasn't over Paul, not completely. But that's over with now. The only man in my heart is Will."

"You're certain of that?" Chad asked.

"Yes," Sonny nodded. "I love Will and only Will. I'm willing to do whatever I have to, whatever he needs from me. I don't want what we had before. I want something new, something better. I want him to fall in love with me again, rebuild everything we had. I want him to know without a doubt that I'm the only one for him."

"Not to rain on your parade or anything," Chad lifted his eyebrows. "But what are you going to do about Paul?"

"I don't want him anywhere near Will or Ari," Sonny firmly replied. "I don't see how he would be anyway. Will isn't going to want the man I cheated on him with around. It's just creepy."

"Well," Chad agreed. "It might not be that easy. Salem is relatively small. You're bound to see him around. I mean, he lives at the pub."

"He can't be there that often," Sonny dismissed. "Will said he's only talked to him twice."

"No," Chad stated. "I mean he literally lives there, in the studio. You didn't know that?"

"No," Sonny answered, alarmed. "What the hell? How could I not know that? I talked to Will yesterday and he never said anything. Paul's been that close to Will the whole time?"

"Well, he's been in the same building," Chad answered. "Will was honest. He hasn't seen Paul at all. I'm pretty sure Will told him to stay away."

Sonny slumped in his seat.

"What if-?" Sonny cut himself off.

"What if what?" Chad repeated.

"Do you think Will has feelings for Paul?" Sonny questioned. "That would be some kind of karma, right?"

"Honestly?" Chad waited to see Sonny nod. "I think Will was developing something with Paul. When you were treating him like crap," Chad bluntly explained. "Paul was there for Will, encouraging him. I'm pretty sure Will had a crush at the least. If given some time it might have developed into something more. Paul was definitely pushing for it. But everything came out and Will shut down. He refused to think about either of you."

"How did I let this happen?" Sonny put his head in his hands. "If I just told Will the truth when I got to Salem none of this would have happened."

"Maybe not," Chad said. "But you wouldn't have had the good times either."

"Will thinks there are no good times," Sonny reminded Chad. "He thinks I never loved him."

"Speaking of that," Chad remembered his visit with Will the day before. "Did you ever give Paul a ring?"

"What?" Sonny frowned.

"A ring," Chad repeated. "Did you give one to him?"

"I-," Sonny opened his mouth to respond.

"Sonny," T knocked on his open office door. "Oh good, you're here too, Chad. There's a problem with this vodka you ordered."

Sonny and Chad both stood up and reached out to grab a few of the bottles T precariously held in his arms.

"What's wrong with them?" Sonny demanded. He unscrewed the top of one and sniffed. "I don't smell anything."

"Taste it," T dared.

With a shrug, Sonny shot back a swallow.

"Well?" Chad wondered.

"It's not vodka," Sonny stated with an annoyed frown. "It's water."

"Who the hell did you buy this from?" Chad groaned. "Is it the whole case?"

"Yeah, about that," T tilted his head, indicating they should follow him.

"What is it?" Sonny asked, frustration leaking into his voice.

"I don't think our suppliers or the fed-ex guy did this," T pointed to the box the vodka was shipped in.

On the address label, someone scribbled over Club TBD. In its place, there was a giant letter A written in bright red marker.

"What the hell is this about?" Sonny shook his head.

"I think someone is Scarlet Lettering you," Chad realized. If he wasn't so irritated about their product being ruined he would find it funny.

"The box was fine when I signed for it last night," T explained as he watched Sonny's face get redder and redder.

"What? So someone broke in, dumped everything out and replaced it with water today?" Chad questioned. "Why would anyone do that?"

"Why wouldn't they steal the stuff or anything else that's in here," T shrugged. "It doesn't make any sense. I'm sure they could have made some cash from the bottles at least. Besides, not that many people know what you did," T said in Sonny's direction.

"No, they don't," Sonny mumbled, staring at the inscription. He never understood that book, _The Scarlet Letter_. Now, though, now he appreciated the amount of shame the punishment intended to inflict.

"Well, we all know Will wouldn't do anything like this," Chad firmly stated.

"Will wouldn't but someone close to him might," T pointed out. "Like, oh, I don't know, his mother."

"Or Paul," Sonny spoke.

"Would he be that petty?" Chad asked. He never met the guy so he had no idea.

"You said he lives at the pub maybe he saw me with Will yesterday," Sonny shrugged, doing all he could to not overreact.

"Maybe," T agreed. "But he hasn't been in here. I would have noticed and kicked him out."

"Well, would one of our employees do something like this?" Chad wondered. "I don't think so."

"I trust them," Sonny responded. "We don't have cameras back here. It could have been anyone."

"Not anyone," T reminded them. "There was a short window of time between when the boxes arrived and when we closed last night."

"We were busy last night," Sonny pointed out. "Anyone could have snuck back here and tampered with the stuff."

"Then we'll look at the security footage and see if we can narrow down who went back here," Chad suggested. "We are not putting up with any more of this crap. First, it was the stupid online reviews. Then it was the rock in the window. All the employees that keep leaving. This is all getting too much."

Sonny opened his mouth when his phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Sonny answered.

"Sweetie, I'm going to pick up Ari," Adrienne divulged. "Are you still at the club?"

"No," Sonny huffed. "No, don't get Ari."

"Why not?" Adrienne frowned. "You see her every day."

"I'm picking up Ari myself," Sonny stated. "Where is she?"

Sonny was done with the trivial problems, with all the little things that happened to the club, to him ever since Will left.

 _I'm done waiting. I'm getting them both back._

* * *

Will sat in his office, going over papers, trying to make sense of it all. His lessons with Chad and with Caroline helped him understand a few things but it was slow going. Secretly, Will wondered if he should start looking into taking business classes.

Will wanted to do the best he could taking care of the pub. He wanted to show everyone in his family, in the town, that he could do this. He wanted everyone to know he wasn't a colossal failure.

 _I couldn't get anything right when it came to writing,_ Will leaned back into his desk chair. _I have to succeed at this._

Ari sat on the floor playing with a collection of toys.

 _God, I've lucked out in the kid department,_ Will thought. _She's so good no matter where she is._

Will felt guilty he couldn't take her to the rec center for her gymnastics class today.

 _I'll make it up to her,_ Will decided. _Somehow._

 _Beep Beep Beep_

Will glanced at his phone lying atop the desk. He set an alarm for the new medication he needed to take.

Reluctantly, Will opened his bag and rummaged around for his pill bottles. He didn't want to take the drugs. He knew, realistically, that these pills were different than the types of drugs someone could get addicted to. These were medications, things that would help him, nothing dangerous. He knew others might not think so. They'd hear his diagnosis and think about how crazy he was. How all their cruel thoughts about Will were true.

Will didn't want to be crazy. He didn't want there to be an explanation, an easy way to wave away all his dumb decisions or poor choices. A part of Will didn't want the help the medication could provide either. Taking the pills meant facing his problems, accepting what he was and what he had. It seemed almost worse than getting help.

 _What if it doesn't work too?_ Will thought. _What if I'm just crazy and nothing will ever help?_

Knowing Will's luck, that would be what happened. He'd go through every pill imaginable and find no help.

Will tapped the pill bottle against his desk, deliberating.

 _It won't hurt to try,_ Will decided. _I need to be better for Ari, that's why I'm doing all this. Every decision I make, every choice has to be to make her life better. I have to give her the life I never had._

With that in mind, Will unscrewed the child-safe cap and swallowed his first dose.

Afterward, Will turned back to his paperwork. He looked over the expense reports compared to the incoming figures.

 _We really would have been sunk without Paul's help,_ Will realized.

Will bit his lip, frowning.

The pub was making a steady profit now. They didn't struggle to get by anymore.

 _We have enough coming in that Paul should be getting a real investment,_ Will knew. _He isn't throwing his money at us to get nothing._

If Will wanted this business relationship to work, he knew what he needed to do.

"Ari, clean up your toys," Will said. "We need to go upstairs."

* * *

"I'm telling you, Mother," Paul nearly rolled his eyes. He wouldn't though. His grandfather drilled respect into him from an early age. "I am not leaving."

"Paul," Tori wanted to scream out of frustration. "I want you to leave."

"And I want to stay," Paul interjected.

Before either could argue anymore, a knock sounded at the door.

Paul rarely, if ever, got visitors. He hadn't ordered anything to eat yet. Paul almost wanted it to be a reporter. He was itching to yell at someone.

"What?" Paul demanded, ripping the door open.

Will took a step backward, surprised.

"Will," Paul breathed. "Shit," Paul caught sight of Ari's big eyes staring up at him. "Shoot, I mean shoot."

"Uh, it's alright," Will shifted from foot to foot, nervous about this now that he was facing Paul.

"Come in," Paul stepped aside. He scratched the back of his head, running his eyes around the small studio. He was ridiculously glad the place was cleaned. For some reason, Paul thought that mattered to Will. That Will deserved to see a clean, ordered space.

Ari pushed past Will and Paul to dive towards Paul's bed, starfishing across it.

Will smiled with a fond shake of his head before spotting Tori.

"Oh, uh, Will, this is my mother, Tori," Paul gestured between them. "Mother, this is Will."

"We met downstairs," Tori revealed in a tight voice.

She did not appreciate that a few hours after her discussion with Will he was seeing her son.

Will nodded at her once, uncomfortable under her stare.

 _I'm not encouraging Paul,_ Will insisted, rubbing his sweaty hands against the back of his jeans. _This is about business. This is the opposite of encouraging._

 _The longer I stay away from Paul the guiltier I look. If I can't be around him it must say something about my own feelings. I don't feel that way anymore._

Will shook his head, focusing his thoughts.

 _All Paul is now is the man that slept with my husband,_ Will told himself. He felt a familiar swell of anger coursing up his spine, settling in his chest. _He isn't the man that encouraged me or kept me strong. He's the man that meant more to Sonny than me._

Will cleared his throat, watching as Ari sneakily grabbed Paul's phone off his nightstand.

"Ari," Will scolded. "You can't just take things."

"It's alright," Paul appeased, unable to deny Ari anything. "She can play with it."

Ari giggled, scrolling through his apps.

"You haven't been up here in a while," Paul said, trying to ignore that his mother was nearby. He was relishing having Will nearby, willingly.

"No," Will agreed in a short tone. "I, um, I have something for you."

Will pulled a check out of his pocket and handed it to Paul.

"What is this?" Paul looked from the check back to Will, lost.

"It's not a lot," Will admitted. "But it's something."

"Why are you giving me this?" Paul asked forehead wrinkled.

"It's your investment," Will answered, looking Paul in the eyes for the first time in a long time.

"My invest-?" Paul repeated. "No. No, you need this money for the pub."

"I have that money," Will said calmly. "There's enough this month for you to get some sort of payment back."

"That isn't why I'm doing this," Paul argued, handing the check back.

"Yes, it is," Will shook his head, smacking the check against Paul's chest. "Take the money."

"Will," Paul wanted to crumple the check into a ball and toss it. "I-,"

"No," Will cut Paul off. "I need to do this, okay. If I'm in charge and if you want to help, you're taking that money. It isn't much, I know. But I need you to take this."

"Will," Paul sighed.

"Please," Will set his jaw, staring at Paul. "I need you to do this."

Paul knew there was something else beyond Will wanting him to have the money. He knew there had to be something more, something that he was missing.

 _I can't hurt Will anymore,_ Paul knew. _I promised I'd never do that again. If this is that important to Will, I'll do it._

"Okay," Paul took the check, smoothing it out. "Okay."

"Thank you," Will mumbled, turning away from Paul.

Tori watched the proceedings with a keen eye. She had never seen Paul act this way before, nervous. Her son was never nervous. But here, before this young, damaged blonde, Paul acted in a way Tori had never seen.

 _The way he looks at Will,_ Tori shook her head. _It's like he's looking at the sun._

Tori found herself staring at Will too, taking him in.

Will felt uncomfortable. He knew everyone was looking at him. He didn't know what to do with the attention and found himself making nervous small talk.

Awkwardly, Will asked Tori, "Has Salem changed much since you were here last?"

"What?" Tori startled, unprepared by the question.

"Salem," Will stated again. "Has it changed since you were here?"

Paul frowned. As far as he knew his mother had never been to Salem before.

"No," Tori answered, tone changing. "No, I've never been here before. I wouldn't know if it changed."

"But yesterday you said-," Will's eyebrows furrowed together, recalling the overheard conversation with John.

"No," Tori maintained, avoiding Will and Paul's eyes. "You are mistaken. This is the first time I've been in Salem."

"Right," Will lifted one eyebrow, suspicious.

 _Why is she acting like this?_ Will wondered. _So secretive._

Before he could help himself, Will asked the first thing that popped into his mind.

"Paul, whatever happened with your father?" Will questioned watching as Tori's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"What?" Paul wrinkled his nose. "Why do you ask?"

"I just, you mentioned having daddy issues once," Will explained off-handedly. "But you never said much about him. I was just curious."

Paul had to bite down a smile. _Will's been thinking about me?_

"Well," Paul described. "My dad is dead, actually. Died a few weeks after my conception."

"Really?" Will hummed, watching Tori carefully.

"I told you all about how I missed having him around," Paul shrugged. "But my grandfather was a perfect father-figure. My mother," Paul walked over and put his arm around Tori's shoulders. "Was fantastic as well."

"I'm sure," Will nodded, seeing the way Tori squirmed against Paul.

"Paul-san," Tori patted his hand with a strained smile. "I'm sure Will, here, is busy. He must have things to attend to. We shouldn't keep him."

"Oh," Paul's smile fell. "Right, yeah, of course. Um, thanks for coming up."

Will hummed instead of answering. "Ari, say goodbye."

Ari dropped Paul's phone and hopped off the bed. She tightly hugged Paul's leg.

"Bye bye," Ari grinned up at Paul.

"Bye, cutie," Paul tickled behind her sensitive ear.

Will and Ari headed for the door, pausing when Paul called out.

"Um, Will," Paul said, not really sure what to say. "I, I just, um, I know I've said it too often but I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."

Will stared at Paul for a few seconds in silence. He nodded once before turning away, still uncertain if he believed Paul or not.

 _It doesn't matter anyway,_ Will believed. _Even if I can forgive Paul for what he did to me, I'll never forget what he did with Sonny._

Tori waited until the door closed behind Will and his little girl. She caught the expression on Paul's face, the hopeful look in his eyes.

"You aren't going leave Salem, are you?" Tori realized with a sinking feeling.

"No," Paul answered.

* * *

"Come on, baby girl. I think Grandma is coming to get you soon. She sent me a message, anyway," Will revealed.

Ari stubbornly insisted she could walk down the steep steps herself, trying to give Will a heart attack.

Will focused on making sure Ari didn't tumble down the stairs. He didn't notice the figure at the bottom of the staircase. Will put his foot on the last step and looked up.

"Sonny," Will gasped.

"Will," Sonny's eyes trailed up the staircase. "What were you doing up there?"

Will opened and closed his mouth a few times, stumped.

* * *

Author's note:

Thanks for reading!

There were several reviews I got email notifications for but they haven't showed up yet in the actual reviews. So, if I haven't responded to you I will as soon as I can.


	35. Chapter 35

"Will?" Sonny asked again. "What were you doing up there?"

"I was just, um," Will looked over his shoulder and up the staircase. The staircase that led to Paul's apartment. The apartment Will and Ari just left.

"Daddy!" Ari cheered, wobbling down the last few steps.

"There's my little girl," Sonny kneeled down to give Ari a large hug.

Ari babbled excitedly, telling Sonny all about her morning at the pub.

Sonny nodded, oohing and ahhing at the appropriate spots. The only upside to his separation with Will was the increased time spent with Ari. Before, Sonny would have understood less than half of what Ari said. Now, he could understand nearly all Ari's jumbled words and phrases.

"It sounds like you had a good morning with Daddy," Sonny said. He glanced up to see Will's nervous expression.

Sonny kissed the top of Ari's head before standing up straight. Sonny realized he couldn't come barging into Will's life demanding answers. That was the opposite of what he wanted their relationship to become.

"You know what," Sonny took a deep, calming breath. "You don't have to tell me anything, Will."

"I don't?" Will's eyebrows wrinkled, looking at Sonny suspiciously. "But I was with-,"

"We have a lot of work to do," Sonny cut Will off with an understanding smile. "Together and apart. And it's never going to work if neither of us can trust the other. I know the type of man you are, Will. Besides, you don't have to justify anything to me."

Sonny took a step closer. Ari wound her arms around his leg, holding him tightly.

With one hand on the back of Ari's head, Sonny looked straight into Will's eyes.

"I love you," Sonny said. "I know you don't believe me right now but I do. I love your flaws, laugh, smile, tears, mistakes, errors, nagging, and lies. Despite everything, I just want to be with you again. That's all I want, no matter how long it takes."

Will didn't know what to say.

"I'm going to be here, waiting for you, every day," Sonny stated. "I'm willing to do anything you need me to do, Will. But I'm not going away. I love you. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day," Sonny reminded Will. "I'm hoping you'll remember everything we've gone through and know that I've loved you in each and every moment."

With Will still speechless, heart beating out of his chest, Sonny lifted Ari into his arms.

"Alright, princess, tell Daddy bye," Sonny requested.

Ari leaned over and smacked a sloppy wet kiss on Will's cheek.

"Bye, bye, Daddy," Ari waved enthusiastically.

"I love you," Sonny repeated. He daringly pressed a swift kiss to the apple of Will's cheek. "We'll see you in a little while."

Will stood alone in the hallway; hand on his cheek for a long time after they departed.

* * *

"Why did Will ask you that?" Paul turned to stare at his mother after shutting the door after Will and Ari left. "About if Salem changed?"

"I have no idea, son," Tori dismissed, eager to change the subject. "Now, why don't you show me this rec center of yours?"

"Will wouldn't lie, though," Paul couldn't be derailed from his train of thought. "Why would you mention being in Salem?"

"I didn't," Tori denied. "He must have misunderstood. I never spoke to him yesterday anyway."

Paul didn't look too convinced.

"Why would he bring up my father?" Paul wondered out loud.

"You know what," Tori interrupted, gathering her purse and moving towards the door. "I'm feeling quite jet lagged. I think I might go to my hotel for a quick rest."

"Oh, right," Paul snapped out of his inner musings. "Yeah, that would probably be best. I need to make a trip to the bank anyway."

"Right, good," Tori nodded. _You'll be far away from Will Horton._

"You can call me after you rest a little," Paul told his mother, needing to distract himself from his thoughts.

* * *

Will tried to concentrate on his paperwork but it was impossible. All he could think about was Sonny.

Sonny's eyes when he told Will he loved him. Sonny's face when he told Will he wasn't giving up. The feel of Sonny's lips against his cheek.

Whenever Will would try to put Sonny out of his mind he'd think about Paul and the likelihood of Tori's lies.

It was driving Will crazy. He didn't want to care about either of them right now. He didn't want to think about them at all. He just wanted to stop it all.

Lynn, the psychiatrist, urged Will to decide once and for all what and who he wanted. It was proving nearly unmanageable, though. Will hated that he was in this situation. He should never have needed to choose. Will was married to the one and only man he had ever loved. Will thought he already made his choice.

Everything since their wedding though has been one mess after another. Nick's murder, Will's false confession. Gabi going away for God only knows how long. Sonny getting Will a job and lying about it. Everything with Sami and EJ, everything falling apart.

 _We didn't even last a year,_ Will realized. _It took less than a year for Sonny to realize what a mistake he made. For him to replace me with the man he always wanted._

When it came down to it, that was why Will couldn't make a decision and stick to it. Before, Will knew Sonny loved him. Now, now Will believed Sonny always loved Paul. Sonny could tell Will over and over again that he loved him but a part of Will would always doubt it.

As for Paul, Will had no idea how he felt about him. If Will thought of Paul exclusively as the man his husband cheated with it was a no-brainer. Will never wanted to be around the man his husband threw him away for. Unfortunately, Paul was more than that to Will.

Paul was a friend, a confidant. He helped Will stay afloat when Sonny cast him out to sea. That's why it all hurt so much. Will trusted Paul, relied on him, only to find out all along Paul had a hand in the disillusion of Will's marriage.

 _Sonny was going to leave me for Paul,_ Will knew. _He was going to leave me and Ari like we meant nothing. Paul would have let him._

It's what made everything so hard for Will. Sonny and Paul turned Will's life into his childhood, put Will into his mother's shoes. They put Arianna in this situation, potentially pulled between parents.

A cruel part of Will enjoyed that Gabi was stuck in prison. Will didn't have to worry any longer about custody battles or visitation rights. Ari was all his. Yes, he took Ari to visit her mother but it was on Will's terms. He tried his best to make the visits weekly for both their sakes but Will relished Ari living in a stable, loving environment. Even with Ari's young age, Will hated the position his family was in now.

It made everything so hard for Will to handle. He didn't want to be a single father. He didn't want to be such a failure.

Lynn kept pressuring Will, wanting him to decide once and for all what to do. Will tried but it was so difficult. On the surface, Will should hate Paul. A part of Will even did. He tried to keep Paul out of his life. He stayed away for weeks.

 _Then the rec center happened,_ Will thought. _Tori came to town and I overheard whatever secret she was talking about. I try to stay away but things keep happening._

Will didn't want to be that person, the type that strung two men along. He hoped he did everything he could to let Sonny and Paul both know they needed to keep their distance. Before that, though, before Will found out it was Paul Sonny slept with, things had been different.

 _I let myself get too close to Paul when I knew what he wanted,_ Will thought. _I kissed Paul even. I was going to go away with him. If I had gone to California something might have happened, would have happened. I might have cheated too._

Will didn't want to be that person and he didn't want to be with that type of person either. He didn't want to be with someone that cheated on him. He didn't want to be with anyone that encouraged someone to cheat either.

 _I'm married. I shouldn't care about Paul at all especially after what he did to me and with Sonny. But how can I stop caring when it still hurts?_

It's what made things so painful to be around Sonny. A part of Will yearned to hear the sweet words Sonny declared earlier. He longed for Sonny to wrap him in his arms, forget everything ever happened, at least for a few moments. But Will couldn't.

They seemed so connected to Will's pain, Sonny and Paul. He couldn't forgive one without thinking of the other. Will wasn't under any illusions about his own involvement in the situation. He knew he hurt Sonny by leaving to LA. He didn't put enough effort into calling Sonny, communicating. When he came back, Will didn't stand up for himself and didn't talk to Sonny about the way he was treating Will. Will knew he was a lot to deal with at times.

It didn't excuse Sonny's behavior. Will just knew he wasn't entirely innocent in everything. He got too close to Paul when things in his relationship got tough.

 _And I still don't know what I'm doing,_ Will closed his eyes. _I'm making all the wrong decisions._

Will also didn't want to be like Sonny and Paul. He didn't want to make a hasty decision and doubt it years later. He didn't want to choose Sonny only to see Paul a few years down the line and jump his bones. He didn't want to break things off with Sonny only to keep him in the back of his mind and heart. That wouldn't be fair to anyone.

The whole situation made Will's head throb.

 _I can't concentrate on anything,_ Will closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. _I need to get out of here, clear my head._

* * *

Sonny sat down on a swing, pulling Ari into his lap. He pumped his legs back and forth, getting them higher and higher. He loved hearing Ari's high pitched giggle sounding in his ear.

Not for the first time, Sonny wondered how he went so long without this. How he worked harder, longer when Will and Ari returned to hide his guilt. How he neglected his relationship with them both.

 _That's not gonna happen again,_ Sonny promised _My family is going to be my number one priority._

"Hold on, Ari," Sonny dug his phone out of his pocket. It took a bit of finagling but he was able to hold his phone straight out while swinging.

"Are you having fun?" Sonny asked the camera.

"Yeesss!" Ari hissed, head thrown back against Sonny, a smile spread across her face.

"Should we go higher?" Sonny questioned, laughing too.

"Higher!" Ari goaded. "Higher, Daddy!"

Sonny pumped his legs harder and faster until they were as high as they could go. Ari's delighted laughter ringing in his ear.

He knew it was a bit manipulative sending the video to Will but that wasn't his intention. He wanted Will to see how much Ari and Sonny loved each other. How their life would be if Will took him back.

Sonny would make sure Ari was the center of their lives and their love. He would give Will the stability he craved, the certainty. Sonny could be the type of husband and father Will and Ari deserved.

 _I'll get Will to fall in love with me again anyway that I can._

* * *

Will hit the punching bag in front of him several times, jabbing left then right until every muscle ached. When he could no longer stand the pain, Will stopped, panting.

Will used his teeth to rip off one of his gloves and then the other. He tossed them to the ground before wiping his face with a towel.

Working out always calmed Will down. The extra oxygen to his brain focused his thoughts, made everything clearer.

 _I have to decide if there's ever going to be a time where I can forgive Sonny,_ Will knew. He found his water bottle and squeezed it into his mouth.

 _I can't get back together with Sonny just because he's my husband. I can't put myself in that situation if I'm going to hold it against Sonny for the rest of our lives. It wouldn't be fair to either of us._

 _And Paul?_ Will shook his head. _God only knows what I'll do about him._

Will didn't plan on seeking Paul out again, not if he could help it. He knew he should continue to distance himself from Paul, keep things strictly professional. Will just wasn't that good at doing what he was told especially when it came to his emotions.

Will headed into the locker room. He quickly rinsed off in a shower and threw on his work clothes. He needed to get back to the pub and finish his paperwork.

While walking, Will watched the video of Sonny and Ari over and over. He loved watching and hearing Ari's obvious joy. The smile on Sonny's face, his laughter made Will's heart hurt. Sonny confused Will more than he already was.

Refocusing, Will put his phone away. He couldn't think about this anymore.

Will took his time walking back to the pub. He enjoyed the crisp, fresh air. It had been a long time since he had time to enjoy the little things at all. Lately, Will had been so busy he would bustle from one place to another with little time between. He also didn't want to be out in public. Too many inquisitive eyes and noisy citizens for Will's liking. He wanted to heal in peace.

The only trouble with wanting peace in Salem was no matter how hard you tried, especially if you were Will Horton, you'd stumble upon something you didn't want to hear.

Will turned a corner near the pub when he spotted Tori Narita with John Black, again.

 _Walk away, Will. Just walk away._

Will shifted from foot to foot trying to decide. Against his better judgment, Will took a step closer. He was out of sight yet still close enough to eavesdrop.

"I've been fine," Tori told John in a quiet tone.

"And he's never bothered you, has he?" John pressed. "We worked hard to get you out of his clutches."

"No, he's never contacted me," Tori pushed her purse over her shoulder, clutching it like a lifeline. "I didn't realize Paul picked Salem for his surgery or I would have intervened."

"I haven't met Paul," John said. "But if he's anything like you I'm sure he's a wonderful person."

"I'm beginning to think he might be too much like me," Tori sighed deeply.

"Are you staying for long?" John questioned. "I would like to catch up."

"I'm afraid I might need to extend my trip," Tori said. "But I think it would be best if you kept your distance."

"I see," John stood up straighter. "I thought enough time had passed for us to talk."

"It's in the past," Tori shook her head. "I'd like to keep it that way."

A pained expression crossed John's face as Tori left, walking in the opposite direction as Will.

Will's mind reeled.

 _Who had Tori in her clutches? Why was she in Salem?_

Before he could help himself, Will stepped forward and called John's name.

"John!" Will put on a fake smile. "Long time no see."

"Will," John said after a moment. His smile looked just as disingenuous. "It's been a long time, you're right."

"I've been busy," Will put his hands in the back of his jean pockets. He rocked on the edge of his heels and nodded.

"You should call your grandma," John requested. "She misses you something fierce."

"I'll have to do that, yeah," Will lied. He had no intention of mending fences with Marlena at the moment. He wasn't in the business of caving any longer.

"So," Will cleared his throat. "Who was that?" Will gestured with his head towards the direction Tori walked.

"Sorry?" John tilted his head, eyebrows together. "I don't know what you're talking about, son."

"Oh, it looked like you knew her," Will commented. He hoped his acting skills would hold up against John's scrutiny.

"No, just a lost tourist," John dismissed. He turned his head, staring in Tori's direction.

Will didn't remark on the expression on John's face.

"Well," John shook his head, clearing it. "I need to get going. Lots of work to do at the station."

"Right," Will nodded. "Say hi to my grandpa for me."

"Sure thing, kid," John teasingly ruffled Will's hair and walked away.

Will took the long route back to the pub, mind burning with questions.

* * *

"Hey, Will," Adam greeted with his usual charming smile as he wrapped his apron around his slim waist.

"Hey," Will parroted back, elbow leaning against the bar.

"You alright?" Adam questioned. "Your foreheads doing that thing."

"My forehead?" Will glanced at Adam.

"Yeah, that wrinkly thing," Adam demonstrated on his own face. "You do that when you think."

"Why do you know that?" Will tilted his head, bemused.

"Uh," Adam looked away, "No reason."

"Okay," Will gave him a lopsided smile. "I am pretty confused about something, actually."

"Really? Shoot," Adam nudged in close to Will behind the bar.

"I have this friend," Will explained. "He told me his dad died before he was born. Only, I overheard his mom today saying some pretty weird things."

"Alright," Adam nodded, shoulders brushing against Will's. "So, you're thinking his dad's alive or something?"

"I don't know," Will shook his head. "That's sort of the problem. It all sounded suspicious, though. Should I tell him?"

Will turned to look at Adam's face.

"Uh," Adam blinked a few times, staring into Will's eyes. "If it was me? I'd want to know. No offense or anything but you know what that's like, right? Finding out your dad isn't really your dad."

"You're right," Will licked his lips. "I was really young but I can still remember things. If it happened when I was this old, I wouldn't know what to do."

"Me either," Adam agreed as he bit his lip, anxious. "But, uh, there's kind of something I should tell you. You see your grandma was in yesterday and well-,"

"Which grandma?" Will queried. He hadn't spoken to Marlena since their unfortunate run-in at the hospital.

"Kate," Adam supplied. "But, well, you see," Adam felt nervous.

 _Will isn't going to like this,_ Adam realized with a growing sense of unease.

"What?" Will wondered, turning to stare at the fumbling teenage boy.

"She sort of asked me to do something," Adam revealed "So, I did. Well, some of my friends and I did."

"Okay," Will pursed his lips, thinking. "What?"

"Well," Adam played with the strings on his apron, shifting his weight around.

"What?" Will was getting a bad feeling. "What did she convince you to do?"

"She told us to go to TBD and…" Adam smiled painfully.

"Oh, god," Will groaned. "What did you do?"

"It was kind of fun at the time," Adam rushed to explain. "But you know hindsight and now that my adrenaline leveled off well, it was stupid."

"Adam?" Will stood up straighter, crossing his arms. He hoped he looked as intimidating as he felt.

"I don't wanna say," Adam whined. "You're gonna get mad and fire me."

"I'm not gonna fire you," Will rolled his eyes. "Stronger men than you have fallen prey to my grandma's evil schemes. I am disappointed, though."

"She said it was for you!" Adam defended. "She saw the way," Adam sighed and looked at his feet. "She saw the way I looked when I talk about you and knew I'd do it."

It took Will several long, awkward moments to comprehend.

 _Oh boy,_ Will thought, taking a step back.

"I see," Will said in a low voice. "I thought, well I mean, I didn't think."

"I'm pretty obvious, dude," Adam defended, shoulders hunched forward. "Everyone can tell."

"Right," Will winced.

"When I figured out I'd be working for you," Adam confessed. "It was like a dream come true. After that night at The Spot…" Adam trailed off. "But you never remembered me. I guess that was stupid too."

"Night at the-?" Will's eyes widened, cheeks burning in embarrassment. "Yeah, I um, I thought I knew you from somewhere but I couldn't remember where."

Will's mind flashed to the barrage of dance partners he had that night he went to The Spot with T. Now that he had a frame of reference Will remembered Adam clearly.

 _Oh god, I danced with my underage employee in a club when we were both drunk and shirtless. I'm going to jail._

Adam inhaled deeply, shoulders and chest deflating in humiliation.

"I get that I'm young and stuff," Adam grumbled. "But I thought we were getting along."

"We do get along," Will said, "It's just, you know, weird."

"Because of my age?" Adam questioned, unintentionally pouting.

"Well, there's that," Will nodded. "But, um, besides it being illegal it's also a little immoral. I'm your boss. You're in high school. I have a daughter and I'm technically still married."

"You don't act like your married," Adam argued.

"Look, there are lots of reasons for this to be a bad idea," Will said gently. He didn't want to completely crush the kid. He was nice and a lot of his behavior made more sense knowing the truth.

"Right," Adam sighed. "I know that logically. But in here," Adam put his hand on his chest, "It's different."

"You're great, Adam. You deserve to be with someone that can actually be with you in all ways," Will stated. "I mean, from what I remember at The Spot you have nothing to worry about, nothing. Oh, wait, that sounds bad. Forget I said anything. Although," Will frowned. "I feel compelled to tell you to stop going there."

Adam huffed out a laugh.

"You gonna get all parental on me now?" Adam smiled.

"I might have to, yeah," Will smiled back. "I can't have you hanging around a bunch of pervs. You're my best employee."

"Thanks," Adam bit his lip. "So, I still have a job?"

"What, like I'm gonna fire you because of a crush?" Will shook his head. "I don't think so."

"What about with your grandma and stuff?" Adam wondered. "I mean, I don't think I left any evidence but the police might-,"

"Woah, woah," Will interrupted. "Police?"

"Yeah," Adam sheepishly smiled, hands in his apron pocket. "Uh, about that…"

* * *

"Will!" T shouted, rushing behind the bar at TBD. "What are you doing here?"

T clapped Will on the back and laughed.

"Wait, did Sonny's cockamamie plan work?" T guessed with a grin. He noticed the group of teenage boys skulking behind Will, each with their heads downturned and their faces long. "Uh, did you get a harem without telling me?"

"No," Will answered firmly, smiling pulling at the corner of his lips. "Are Sonny or Chad here?"

"Yeah," T nodded. "Chad was in the office with Theresa. I'm pretty sure Sonny walked in on them when he took Ari in for a nap."

"Gross," Will's nose wrinkled together.

"The Chad part, yeah," T grinned. "But your cousin…"

T lifted his eyebrows up and down in rapid succession causing Will to punch him in the arm.

* * *

"Seriously," Sonny ranted in a quiet whisper. Ari was fast asleep on the desk chair. "This is a place of business. My daughter could have seen you. And now, I have to get a new desk."

Theresa, legs crossed, foot swinging back and forth, stared at Sonny, completely uninterested.

"I locked the door," Chad shrugged.

"That does not excuse-," Sonny fired back.

"Yo," T lightly knocked on the door. He swung the door open to reveal Will and the gaggle of boys behind him.

"Will," Sonny breathed, instantly forgetting what he was raging about.

Theresa's eyebrows lifted in interested.

"Taking your mom's advice a little too literally there, Will?" Theresa quipped, eyeing the teenagers up and down.

"No," Will denied as they all crammed into the small space.

Will looked to Adam and his friends.

"Well?" Will goaded.

"Ugh," Adam sucked it up. "We're the ones that ruined your vodka."

"Come again?" Chad asked.

"Last night," Adam explained. He kept his eyes on Will's friend and far away from Will's husband. "Some of us distracted the workers while the rest snuck in the supply room."

"Why?" T wondered.

Will intervened before Adam could answer. He didn't need everyone to know Adam's business.

 _At least not before I talk to my grandma,_ Will decided. _And, most likely, my mother too knowing them._

"A misguided attempt at getting back at the competition," Will answered. "And what else boys?"

One of Adam's friends chimed in from the back.

"We'll make sure we pay back what we ruined," he promised.

"And?" Will continued.

"We promise not to come back," another friend supplied.

"What about the other stuff?" Sonny asked. "Were you guys behind that?"

"What other stuff?" Adam tilted his head, lost.

"I'm guessing not if you don't know," Chad responded. "Well, that's one mystery solved. Hopefully, the other's will get taken care of too."

"I'm assuming you won't press any charges," Will stated. "Since everything's resolved now."

"No, that won't be necessary," Sonny reassured Will with a warm smile.

The side of Will's mouth quirked up automatically.

Sonny didn't care about getting the money from the teenagers. He didn't care about their product being ruined or even the A they spray painted on the box. Will personally came to TBD to make things right. That was worth much more than any loss of product.

As everyone filed out of the office, Will bent down to check on Ari.

"Thank you," Sonny told Will. "For coming down here."

"I needed to make sure everything worked out," Will shrugged.

"I appreciate it," Sonny replied. He touched Will's hand to gain his attention. "And everything I told you earlier is true. I do love you, Will. I want us to start over again."

"I know you do," Will whispered.

"It doesn't matter how long it takes," Sonny lifted Will's hand and kissed the back of it. "You're worth the wait."

Will exhaled shakily, heart beating out of his chest.

"I'd like a few more hours with Ari if that's alright," Sonny requested.

"Of course," Will nodded.

* * *

"If you boys want a way to pay TBD back," Will held out the aprons. "Get to working."

Adam's friends grumbled and whined good-naturedly. They were grateful they wouldn't have to involve the police and that Will promised not to tell their parents. But still, they didn't want to spend their time in the pub working even if it wasn't long-term.

Will watched as Adam showed them all the ropes and ordered them about. With a keen interest, Will noticed one quiet boy couldn't keep his eyes off of Adam even when Adam wasn't looking back.

 _Hmm,_ Will thought. _I told Adam he'd find a better fit. Guess I was right after all._

While watching his new band of minions disperse, Will turned to go into his office. He pulled out his phone to call up Grandma Kate and demand some answers when he bumped into Paul.

"Oh, sorry," Will said looking up and seeing Paul.

During the past hour, Will forgot all about the strange scene he happened upon with Tori and John.

"It's alright," Paul responded.

"Actually," Will glanced at his open office door. "There's something I need to tell you about. Come in here."

Paul followed Will into the office. He hadn't stepped foot in the place in a while. He smiled seeing all Ari's artwork on the wall.

"I like the new décor," Paul commented.

"Yeah," Will nervously rubbed his hands against his thigh as he sat down in his desk chair.

"What did you need to tell me about?" Paul felt nervous. He feared each moment he saw Will was when he'd kick Paul out of his life entirely.

"Well, you see, it's about your mom," Will confessed.

"My mom?" Paul glanced at Will, surprised.

"Well, I overheard some things and I got a little, well, a lot concerned," Will admitted. "I wasn't sure if I should tell you or if you would be mad. But then I thought about if it was me and I'd want to know. I mean, I don't know anything, not really, but, well-,"

"Will," Paul cut off. "Why don't you tell me what you don't know?"

"Last night, when I was leaving the pub," Will told Paul, playing with his fingers. "I heard your mom talking to someone in the back hallway. It all seemed real secretive. She said she hadn't been in Salem in 29 years."

"What?" Paul's face pinched. "She told me today that she'd never been here."

"It's just what I overheard," Will said. "But earlier she seemed pretty huffy when I asked her in your apartment. But I know what I heard last night. A little over an hour ago, she was talking to the same person. They were talking about it taking a lot of work to get her away from someone. That she never would have let you come here if she knew."

"I've never heard any of this," Paul said. "She never- I don't know who she would be talking to at all."

Will didn't know if he should tell Paul his suspicions or not.

"She was specific when she said she hadn't been to Salem in 29 years," Will expressed. "And I started thinking about how you're almost 29. So, doing the math…"

It took Paul a few seconds to understand.

"You think that she met my father here?" Paul asked.

"It makes sense," Will lifted one shoulder. "You don't know much about your dad. Your mom seems pretty secretive about the topic. Maybe they met here."

Paul slumped back into his chair.

"I could be wrong," Will rushed to offer. "It might not be anything. I'm generally a suspicious person."

"Why would she lie about being here?" Paul wondered. "What would she have to gain?"

"I don't know if it helps," Will awkwardly replied, looking over at Paul. "But the man she was talking to both times? His name is John Black."

"What do you know about him?" Paul pressed.

"He's mostly a good guy," Will said. "I kind of used to call him Grandpa when I was younger. He's been with my grandma Marlena most of my life. Or with my Grandma Kate. Or-,"

"But how would he know my mother?" Paul interjected.

"Right, uh, well," Will thought. "He was involved in a lot of dangerous things."

"Dangerous how?" Paul asked.

"Well, he was involved in this agency that goes on a lot of missions," Will didn't know how to explain. "He has a lot of enemies. The way your mom and John were talking about protecting her, my mind went to one place."

"What?" Paul looked up at Will. He was so out of his element here.

"…Stefano DiMera," Will responded. "He would definitely be someone your mom would need protection from."

"DiMera?" Paul repeated. "That's your mom's last name, isn't it?"

"It is," Will confirmed. "Stefano was EJ's father. Stefano's behind almost every horrible event in this town. He's crazy rich and crazy powerful. Sometimes he has his good moments but most of the time he's awful."

"I don't understand how my mother could have anything to do with this," Paul reiterated. "She's never been involved in anything dangerous. She's never lied before."

"It could be an accident," Will consoled. "Or she could be completely innocent and this is all my overactive imagination."

"She lied," Paul shook his head. "She's never done that before."

"Who exactly is your father?" Will asked. "Because you said Narita was your grandfather's name," Will recalled. "So, your parents couldn't have been married."

"No," Paul replied. "They weren't married. I know that. She said my father was an American that she met when she was working."

"That could have been in Salem, right?" Will asked. "That sounds innocent enough."

"I guess," Paul realized. "She never told me many details. She said it was too painful but that I reminded her of him a lot."

"I see," Will pressed his lips together.

"I need to find out, though, don't I?" Paul stared into Will's eyes.

"I could be wrong," Will mumbled. "You know how I'm dumb about these things."

"Will," Paul scolded, eyes fierce. "Shut up."

"I think I might know someone that could help," Will offered, ignoring Paul. "Before you do anything extreme."

* * *

"Hello?" Marlena Evans answered her cell phone. "Will?"

"Grandma, hi," Will glanced at Paul momentarily.

"Oh, Will," Marlena gushed, nearly dropping her phone in surprise. "It's been so long since we've really talked."

"Yeah," Will stared at his feet. "I've been busy." _'And I'm ignoring you.'_

"I know but I've missed you," Marlena stated. "You and our word games."

"I don't know why," Will teased. He had missed his grandma even if she did doubt him "I always beat you."

"That's because you cheat," Marlena dismissed.

"I do not," Will laughed.

"You do and that's alright," Marlena insisted. "Now, do you think we could meet sometime and talk? I miss you so much, Will. I know that-,"

"I have a question about John, actually," Will wasn't sure how to ask.

"Oh," some of the spark in Marlena's voice diminished. "What is it?"

"What was happening in your lives about 29 years ago?" Will questioned.

"Well, that's an oddly specific question," Marlena responded. "Well, let's see, your mother was already wreaking havoc."

"She was doing that in the womb," Will rolled his eyes. "Were you with John then?"

"Not exactly," Marlena revealed. "I was between relationships with your grandfather and John. John was going through a lot with Stefano but I know he was fighting to get back to Salem, to get to me."

"Um," Will caught Paul's eye. He turned his phone on speaker so Paul could listen to Marlena's answer. "Do you know what John was doing during that time?"

"I know most," Marlena confirmed.

"Do you know anyone named Tori Narita?" Will ventured, biting his lip.

"Yes," Marlena's tone changed. She hadn't heard that name in a long time. "Why do you ask?"

"Uh," Will blinked a few times. "I heard her name the other day, from John, I mean. I was curious. I know you two are trying to work things out now and well, I was curious," Will floundered.

"We are," came the stiff reply. "She was a woman working for Stefano. One that John agreed to never see again."

"Right," Will mumbled. "Right, that's what I assumed. But, um, was John in Salem 29 years ago?"

"For a time," Marlena responded. "He was in and out of town; Stefano had him on a short leash."

"Okay," Will glanced at Paul. The two shared a panicked look. "Right, thank you, Grandma. I need to get back to work."

"Sure," Marlena mumbled. "Please, call me again soon. I miss you."

"Okay," Will said before hanging up.

"She was definitely in Salem then," Paul stated after a few moments of silence.

"What could this be about?" Will wondered. "I mean, why would your mom work for Stefano? Why would my grandma not want them around each other?"

"I don't know," Paul put his head in his hands. "I don't know anything."

"It might not mean anything," Will weakly argued. "I mean, working for Stefano isn't something you'd want to put on your resume. Maybe she met your dad, got pregnant and left town."

"She told me his name was Jay Smith," Paul huffed out an ironic laugh. "Do you know how many men have that name?"

"It's pretty common, yeah," Will shrugged. "If he was in Salem, I bet you could go to town hall and look up the census records or something."

"That's a good idea," Paul confirmed while looking at his watch.

Seeing the time, Paul stood up. He didn't want the place to close before he arrived.

"Will," Paul said after taking a step towards the door. "You've lived here almost your whole life. What do you think happened?"

Paul wanted to know something, anything. He trusted Will's judgment. Will knew this situation better than anyone else.

"I have no idea, Paul," Will admitted. "I don't know your mom. I don't want to make you doubt her or anything. You weren't raised in Salem. It's different for you. It's just my experience that these things aren't coincidences."

"Your mom lied about your dad," Paul recalled. "That's why you're doing this, isn't it? Because you know what it's like not because you care."

"I didn't say that," Will acknowledged. "It was hard enough for me to find out my mom lied and I was so young. I just, you told me how much you wished you had your dad. I thought," Will looked down at his lap, messing with his fingers again. "I thought this might be your chance."

"Oh," Paul blinked a few times, traitorous butterflies sweeping through his chest.

 _My father might be alive. This isn't the time to worry about Will wanting me,_ Paul scolded himself.

Will realized how it must look. Telling Paul to stay away only to seek him out.

 _I keep saying one thing and doing another. But I would do this for anyone. If I overheard what I did for anyone else, I would try to help._

 _It doesn't mean anything,_ Will thought. _It doesn't._

"Thank you for telling me," Paul told Will. "I appreciate it."

"Right," Will huffed. "I made you doubt your mom and your entire existence. You can't want to thank me that much."

"Trust me," Paul gave Will a soft look. "I do."

* * *

Sonny held Ari securely in his arms as they meandered down the residential streets of Salem. He was taking the long way to the pub. He wanted to enjoy just a few more minutes with his daughter.

"What do you think about this neighborhood?" Sonny asked Ari conversationally. "Lots of trees, sidewalks, it's close to your future school. What do you think, Ari, should we live here one day?"

Ari made an inquisitive sound while resting her head on Sonny's shoulder.

"We could buy one of these houses," Sonny stopped in front of one house. It had a large tree with a wooden swing attached to it. Sonny could see a treehouse in the backyard, towering over the fence. "Walk you to school every morning, you and Daddy could wash our future car while I mow the grass. Have barbecues in the backyard, invite everyone over. You could chase little Tate around. That sounds good," Sonny sighed.

Sonny continued their walk.

"What do you think we should give Daddy for Valentine's Day?" Sonny questioned. "It needs to be from the heart. It needs to show him that I'm serious about this, our family. That I'll never hurt him again."

"Heart," Ari answered, nuzzling Sonny's neck.

"Heart?" Sonny repeated. "I should give Daddy my heart?"

"Heart," Ari confirmed, yawing widely. "Daddy heart."

"Hmm," Sonny rubbed against her back, ideas swirling.

* * *

"It looks strange," a voice sounded from the doorway of Will's office.

Will snapped his head up, paperwork spread across his desk.

Ari raced into the room, crawling into Will's lap and opening her own drawer full of art supplies.

"You, in here," Sonny explained, gesturing to the office. "I just never pictured you working somewhere like this."

"Because you don't think I can do it?" Will accused with narrowed eyes.

"No," Sonny denied with a shrug. "Whenever I think of you working, I see you on the couch in your socks, face buried in your laptop."

"Oh," Will mumbled, face red. "Sorry."

"I haven't given you many reasons to trust me," Sonny replied. "Just like I haven't supported you in a long time."

Will helped Ari pull out her markers and a pad of paper.

"I won't do that anymore," Sonny said. "Being without you all these weeks, it's put everything in perspective. I never appreciated your worth before, not the way I should have."

Will tightened his grip on Ari, sharing part of his desk with her.

"I was an idiot to think I could live without you," Sonny declared. "To think about leaving you, what we had. I am an idiot because I love you. I know that I've done so many things to make you doubt me but I do. I love you. You weren't my first love, Will. Even if we never get back together, you'll always be my last love, though."

Sonny turned to leave before stopping, hand on the doorjamb.

"I'll do whatever I have to in order to give you the kind of life you deserve," Sonny promised. "I'll be the type of man you need. I'm going to get you to fall in love with me again even if it kills me."

Will stared at the empty spot Sonny vacated for a long time, mind reeling.

* * *

That night, after putting Ari to bed, Will collapsed on the couch. He cuddled a decorative throw pillow against his chest, resting his chin on top of it. Today, like all days was overwhelming. It seemed like anytime Will felt closer to a decision, he would get pulled in another direction.

Will tried to stay away from Paul. He did. But he couldn't this time. Overhearing what he did from Tori and John spiked his curiosity. Although Will ascertained he would have helped anyone. He wasn't helping because it was Paul.

 _I'm not,_ Will insisted. _I told him my suspicions. It's up to him to figure it all out._

 _And Sonny,_ Will sighed, closing his eyes. _Sonny confuses me even more._

Will couldn't reconcile the promises Sonny gave him today with his past treatment.

 _Sonny was so amazing in the beginning. I thought he could do no wrong. But this past year, everything has been so hard. The past few months, he turned into someone else. He threw me away._

 _And our relationship was never what I thought. I loved him with everything I had and he reserved a place in his heart for Paul. How do I know that won't happen again?How do I know he won't get bored and lonely, leave me behind?_

 _How can I forget what he did, what he said? How can I forgive him?_

That was why Will couldn't make a decision and stick to it. He didn't know how to forgive Sonny.

 _Ring Ring_

Eyes still closed, Will groped around the couch for his phone, answering it.

"Hello?" Will asked.

"Hi," Sami said. "How are you feeling?"

"Eh," Will shrugged. "Today was hard."

"What happened?" Sami narrowed her eyes, already on the defense.

"Nothing, really," Will rubbed his face. "Just, trying to figure out everything."

Will thought about opening up to his mom, considered it. But he knew what she would say. She would tell him to stay away from both men. Will didn't want someone telling him what to do. He'd had enough of that. He just wanted someone to sound off of, someone to listen.

Sami Brady DiMera was many things. A good listener was not one of them.

"How are you?" Will changed the subject. "And the kids."

"Oh, we're fine," Sami assured him. "Allie and Johnny's class are putting on a production of Chicken Little. They both have roles."

"That's cute," Will smiled. "You'll have to record it for me. I wish I could see them."

"You know I will," Sami said. "Now, back to you. Anything interesting happen lately?

 _Like a certain baseball player leaving town,_ Sami hoped with a sly smile.

"Not much," Will responded. "Well, actually," Will pursed his lips.

"Hmm?" Sami buzzed with excitement.

"What are you and Grandma scheming?" Will demanded.

"What?" Sami's smile slid off her face.

"I know you're up to something," Will continued. "I know Grandma was behind the vodka thing at TBD. Adam already fessed up."

"I told her not to involve that runt," Sami crossed her arms and pouted. "Traitor."

"Mooooom," Will whined. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because," Sami explained in a calm, rational tone. "They need to pay for what they did to you. You should just be lucky EJ isn't alive because if he was they would be-,"

"Wait, wait, wait," Will shook his head. "They?"

"Did I say they?" Sami backtracked.

"Mother," Will groaned in frustration. "Why? Why? Why? Why?"

"Because," Sami insisted. "You don't know what it's like watching your child suffer the way I have. Most of your life," Sami raved. "I made you miserable, me. My choices and decisions hurt you. And to watch you grow up and see them treat you the way they did is enough to make any sane person explode. And we all know I'm not sane."

"I understand and appreciate that," Will conceded. "But you hurting them isn't going to change anything. In fact, if you keep it up with TBD than you'll end up hurting me and Ari. Sonny depends on that money and so does my family. And I'm betting you and grandma didn't even consider that."

"…Not really, no," Sami admitted.

"Please, no more," Will begged. "I just want to move on and I can't especially if you do things that keep dragging me through this."

"That wasn't our intention," Sami promised. "We didn't want to hurt you. I'll talk to Kate about stopping everything at the club. And I'll tell Theresa to stop talking to the press."

"Theresa?" Will frowned before rolling his eyes. "Of course. You know, the more you talk to the press about Paul the longer they stay in town and bother me, right?"

"No, I did not know that," Sami pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Please, no more," Will pleaded. He was beginning to wonder if all the time he spent with Theresa lately was because of the scheming and not because she actually cared.

"Fine," Sami relented. "We'll stop. But not because you told me to," Sami inspected her nails. "Because I wanted to stop."

"Right," Will fondly smiled. "Are the kids still up?"

"Johnny and Allie are," Sami revealed. "Sydney went to sleep before I called you."

"Can I talk to them?" Will requested.

"Of course," Sami said, standing up to find them. "Will?" Sami asked. "You know I only do crazy, stupid things because I love you, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Will answered. "Didn't always before but now I do."

"I just want you to be happy," Sami admitted. "That's all any parent wants."

Will's face lit up when Johnny screamed into the phone, Allie shouting in the background.

* * *

Theresa stepped off the elevator and walked towards Kate's office. She accompanied Chad to the DiMera Enterprises office for a late night meeting of his. They were going to leave for their trip to Chicago afterward. Chad worried that she would get bored waiting for him. She insisted she would be fine on her own while he suffered through his meeting.

Theresa knocked on Kate's door before barging inside.

"What was so urgent you had to call me all the way over here?" Theresa demanded, plopping down in the chair across from Kate.

"First of all, I know you were already here with Chad," Kate sniffed. "And second of all, you need to step up your game with Paul," Kate informed Theresa, leveling a cool gaze across her desk.

"Well, I'm sorry," Theresa huffed. "But there are only so many false accusations I can make before they get repetitive."

"Can't you whip up a fake love child or something?" Kate sighed. "He needs to suffer."

"Well," Theresa rolled her eyes. "He lives above Will's place of business and can't be around him. He doesn't have his career anymore. Everyone knows he's gay. Isn't he suffering enough?"

"No, never," Kate urged. "No one hurts my grandson and gets away with it. No one."

"I thought Sami was working on something," Theresa pointed out.

"She is," Kate replied. "But it's Sami. Her plans always go wrong."

"Because yours are so fool-proof," Theresa mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Kate narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing," Theresa much preferred speaking with Sami. "Although, can your plot to ruin Sonny not involve my boyfriend?"

"Chad has much more important things to deal with than one tiny little lump of a business," Kate dismissed. "He has an empire to run."

"Well, it's getting a little hard to keep this from him," Theresa admitted. Today was a close enough call as it was. "I don't want him blaming me."

"What is to blame?" Kate hypothetically questioned. "You haven't done anything to the club. Neither you nor I have been near it in weeks. There's nothing to be tied to us."

"Right," Theresa shook her head. She got the impression Kate would leave her to the wolves if it came down to it. Because of that, Theresa decided to keep Will's visit to TBD a secret. Kate was going to have to find that out all on her own.

"All this is about taking care of Will," Kate reminded Theresa. "I know you've been spending time with him. Have you figured anything out that could be useful?"

"Well," Theresa dug around in her purse. "I found something but I'm not sure…" Theresa didn't know if she should show it to Kate or not.

Holding the flash drive she stole from Will in one hand, Theresa deliberated.

 _Will obviously didn't want anyone to read this_ , Theresa thought. _He kept it hidden away. How upset would Will be if it got out? Would anyone recognize the writing as Will's?_

"What is it?" Kate leaned forward.

"I found this at Will's," Theresa reluctantly handed over the flash drive. It wasn't like Sami or Kate would purposely hurt Will.

"What's on it?" Kate turned the device over in her hand, inspecting it.

"Will wrote about what happened. What Sonny and Paul did, I mean," Theresa explained. "It's brutal. Honest, but brutal."

"Huh," Kate pulled over her laptop, attaching the flash drive.

"Clearly, he didn't want anyone reading it," Theresa said. "But I don't know. I think we should send it to Sami. She'll know what to do with it."

"Yes," Kate skimmed the article with a deep frown. "God, Will," Kate sighed. She hated reading about her grandson in such pain especially when she knew who was responsible for it.

Kate opened up her personal email account to send an attachment of the article to Sami. She couldn't risk using her work account.

 _Knock Knock_

"Ms. Roberts?" Kate's assistant called. "Don't forget to send your email about the press release."

"Thank you," Kate nodded.

Kate pulled up the email she compiled earlier in the day. She needed to proof it one more time before sending.

"Press release for what?" Theresa wondered. She didn't quite understand what Kate did for DiMera Enterprises.

"Chad bought _Sonix Magazine_ ," Kate informed her. "I need our PR team to make an announcement."

Kate searched through her contacts, needing to send a copy of the email to everyone at _Sonix_. Kate was so busy chatting with Theresa she didn't realize she accidentally attached the wrong document to the email.

Soon enough, the PR team for DiMera Enterprises would receive information on the newly acquired _Sonix Magazine_ as well as a lofty new, anonymous article all about the true nature of a Paul Narita and Sonny Kiriakis relationship.

* * *

Author's note:

Thanks for reading!


	36. Chapter 36

"Bye, baby girl," Will waved as Ari walked off with his father. They finished off their session at the rec center early so Lucas came by the apartment.

Will wasn't in the mood for a workout today. His brain was too jittery, jumping from one train of thought to another. Even his medication didn't seem to help. He briefly contemplated taking an extra dose before his mind moved to a new thought.

 _Sonny, Paul, Paul, Sonny,_ Will's mind reeled. _Make a decision. Do something, anything._

 _Ring Ring_

Welcoming the distraction, Will answered without looking at his screen.

"Hello?" Will asked.

"Will," Paul licked his lips. "Hi, um, I wasn't sure if you'd answer."

"To be honest," Will said bluntly, "I didn't look to see who it was."

"…Right," Paul responded with a sigh. "Okay then, well, I went down to town hall like you said yesterday."

"Did you find your dad?" Will wondered, curiosity getting the better of him.

"No," Paul answered. He recalled the time he spent in the town hall.

Paul never appreciated how antiquated Salem was until that visit. The town of Salem, Illinois hadn't bothered to upload any of their records online. Everything was stored in the basement of the town hall. It took a lot of searching and digging through the dust to find the records he needed.

"I didn't find any record of him," Paul admitted. "I found my mom, though. She lived here, in Salem, for at least a year. I don't know if she stayed here the entire year or if she traveled or what. So, she lied."

"Are you gonna talk to her about it?" Will pressed. "Or find things out on your own."

"How would I find things out?" Paul wondered.

"Hire a private investigator or something," Will suggested. "Trust me. There are hundreds of them in this town."

"Is this really my life, now?" Paul asked out loud. "Hiring private investigators to find my father. Discovering my mother lied to me."

"Suspect that she lied to you," Will reminded Paul. "She only lied about being in Salem. There could be plenty of innocent explanations for that. But you won't know unless you ask her."

"Yeah," Paul knew Will was right.

"It's scary and weird," Will said. "You don't have to use a PI, though. It's up to you. Although I would be curious. I am curious. But it's your choice."

"Right, thanks," Paul responded. "You don't know how much I appreciate this, Will."

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure," Will snorted inelegantly. "I'm the one making you think your mom's a big, fat liar."

"It's not that," Paul's gentle, velvety voice urged. "After everything you're still here. It means a lot."

Will didn't think Paul knew what his own words and tone suggested. Even Will, so trapped in his blurred thoughts, understood loud and clear.

"I, um, I just want to help," Will mumbled. "Don't read much more into."

"Will," Paul closed his eyes, hand pressing his phone tightly to his ear. "I-,"

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"That's um, that's my door," Will interrupted. "I have to go."

Will hung up before Paul could react.

Thankful for the interruption, Will pushed off the couch. He nearly tripped over Ari's scattered toys before answering the door.

"Oh, hi, T," Will greeted with a wide sweep of his arm, gesturing him inside. "What's up?"

"Hey," T nodded. "Where's my little nugget?"

T sidestepped a few blocks and books to make it to the sofa. He plopped down, right at home.

"My dad just took her to Sonny," Will answered. "I'm actually a little glad she's gone. I can't seem to focus today. I'll get her later and she can entertain the crowd at the pub when I go to work."

"Wow," T remarked blandly. "What a wild Valentine's Day."

"It's Valentine's Day?" Will's brows furrowed, nose crinkled. "Huh, I must have lost track of time."

"You've been busy lately," T turned so one knee was on the sofa, facing Will. "What are you planning on doing today, though?"

"What do you mean?" Will wondered, head tilted to the side.

"Seriously, dude?" T looked at Will with a blank stare.

Will gazed back, blue eyes wide and lost.

"Gah," T shook his head. "It's Valentine's. You know the most romantic holiday of the year."

"…Okay," Will shrugged half-heartedly.

"And you're estranged from your husband. The husband that's working to get you back. The husband you don't know if you want anymore," T articulated, hands waving about wildly. "Wouldn't this be the perfect day to, oh, I don't know, make a decision."

"A decision?" Will repeated, looking around the apartment.

"Yeah," T urged. "Everyone's waiting but you gotta know now. I mean, if you haven't decided by now I'd say that's a choice in and of itself."

"What do you mean?" Will shifted awkwardly.

"I'm saying that if you don't know after over a month without Sonny," T pointed out. "You're never going to know."

"It's not that simple," Will argued.

"It could be," T shot back. "Either you miss Sonny or you don't."

"It goes beyond missing him, T," Will groaned.

"Does it?" T shrugged. "Or is it that simple?"

"Nothing about this is simple," Will stated. "I know that he's frustrated. I get that. But I don't know what else to do. I'm trying to get my life together and-,"

"You're getting your life together without Sonny," T interrupted. "That says something."

"It says I don't trust him," Will crossed his arms. "And I don't."

"Well, you won't know if you can trust him again unless you give him a chance," T offered. "No one is saying you have to completely go back to the way things are. Haven't you been listening to Sonny? He wants to start over."

"How can I start over when I know everything that happened?" Will countered. "It's easy enough for him to want a do-over. He's the one that screwed up."

"Okay, yeah, he did," T agreed. "He royally screwed up. But you aren't exactly innocent."

Will sat up straighter, eyes narrowing.

"I'm not saying any of this to piss you off," T held up his hands harmlessly. "But you have to admit you've done some shady things too."

Will locked his jaw and looked away.

"You didn't tell Sonny about working with Paul," T listed. "You put yourself into a position where you got too close to Paul. You didn't even tell Sonny about gaining ownership of the pub. Or even that Paul lives above it. I mean, what if it were the other way around?"

Will leaned the side of his head against the back of the couch, listening.

"What if Sonny made a new friend, a friend that clearly wanted more? And Sonny didn't tell you. Sonny didn't tell you this friend invested in his club, or hell, lived there? If Sonny made you leave your home, wouldn't talk to you for weeks? If Sonny couldn't decide if he wanted you or someone else?" T questioned.

"I don't have to wonder what I would do if Sonny couldn't decide if he wanted me or someone else," Will glared. "I already know because he showed me."

"That's now what I meant," T explained.

"I get that it's difficult for Sonny but I did choose him," Will clarified. "Paul came on to me and I told him no. I figured out that trying something new wasn't worth losing my family. I was honest with Sonny. I told him what happened and you know what he told me?"

"Yes," T lowered his head. "I do. But you have to put yourself in Sonny's shoes."

"I don't have to do anything," Will challenged. "In fact, that's the best part about this. I don't have anyone bossing me around, telling me what I'm doing wrong."

"So, cut Sonny lose," T said. "If you can't forgive him and you can't get past this, get rid of Sonny."

"I-," Will opened and closed his mouth. "I-I don't, I haven't- why can't anyone let me do this in my own time?"

"We are, Will," T insisted. "But you don't seem to be making a decision at all. You're trapped in a loop, caught between the same decisions. I just want to break you free."

"I don't know, yet," Will clarified. "Sonny and Paul-,"

"Paul?" T sat up, alert. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"Well," Will laced his fingers together, interested in his cuticles. "I just, I found something out and I thought I should help him."

"You've been spending time with Paul?" T stared at Will incredulously.

"And Sonny!" Will interjected.

"Sonny's initiated it," T shook his head. "Have you willingly been around Paul?"

"…I guess," Will answered. "But it's not like that."

"Yeah, dude. It is," T sighed.

Silence percolated the quiet, quaint apartment. Will picked at his nails, wanting to hide from the truth.

"What would you feel," T broke the silence. "If you found out Sonny was hanging out with Paul? Angry, hurt, pissed, everything?"

"I wouldn't like it," Will reluctantly admitted. He understood where T was taking the conversation.

"Then you can see why Sonny would be uncomfortable with you being around Paul?" T pressed. "I know you didn't sleep with him and you didn't exactly cheat. But it looks bad."

"I don't want to hurt Sonny," Will confessed. "That isn't my intention."

"All I'm saying is if Sonny was around Paul you would flip and you know it," T reiterated. "It's the same for Sonny. I mean, Paul slept with your husband, a lot. He is one of the reasons your marriage is falling apart. And you're hanging around him? It doesn't add up, dude."

"I," Will pressed his lips together, looking at his hands. "I didn't think about it that way."

"Ignoring the crap with Sonny," T scooted closer. "Paul went after you, Will. He wanted you to leave your husband for him or at least cheat on him. You know how it looks, how Sonny is going to take this when he finds out. If he finds out," T amended.

Will sighed, biting his lip.

"If you want to be with Paul, fine," T said. "You're my best friend. I'd support you. But own up to it. You aren't the type of guy to string anyone along let alone two guys. Sonny hurt you, yeah. But in respect of your past, your marriage, you should be honest with him."

"I don't want to be with Paul. But I can't seem to stay away," Will meekly replied. "I don't know if I want to be with Sonny either. It's confusing for me."

"Then talk to me about it," T begged. "Tell me what's going on in that blonde little head of yours."

"Sonny more than hurt me, okay?" Will said into his lap. "It wasn't just the cheating although that's a big part of it."

"What's it about then?" T wondered.

"Sonny, he made me feel like I wasn't worth anything," Will disclosed. "Like I was this worthless, ugly, terrible thing that he deigned to be with. I'd burn dinner and he'd yell at me. Ari and I would make him something and he'd fume about there being a mess. If the apartment wasn't perfectly clean he'd blame me. He didn't want me at the pub. If I asked business questions it was because I was stupid. Nothing I did was ever right.

"He'd harp on me about not making enough money," Will recalled. "And it was because he was busy running up our credit card without telling me. He lied to me from the moment I came home from LA. He changed our insurance and lied about not being able to use it at the hospital. I can't even figure that one out."

T hadn't heard most of this. He knew things were bad. Sonny and Will alluded to the majority of their problems but didn't go into detail. Knowing everything made it worse.

 _What the hell was Sonny thinking?_ T shook his head.

"He didn't want you at the hospital?" T finally asked. "Maybe he thought you'd run into Paul or something."

"I guess," Will leaned against the couch again, despondent. He loathed thinking about everything that happened. He was much happier ignoring it all.

"What else did Sonny lie to you about?" T demanded.

"I saw these bruises on his body, hickeys," Will's cheeks heated up. "He convinced me I made them. I should have listened to my instincts. So, yeah, he slept with me marked up by Paul."

"Gross," T's face scrunched together.

"If he disrespected me that much what else could he do?" Will asked rhetorically. "He lied to me. He treated me like crap. When it all came out he wouldn't even tell me the truth then, not really. He told me partial truths and did everything to make himself look better.

"All that was happening and there was Paul. Paul, he-he never made me feel like I was less. He was so genuinely interested in me and my life and-," Will puffed out a loud breath. "He saw I was upset and he got me to talking. Everything Sonny told me Paul was there dismissing. When I first found out Sonny cheated, Paul was so kind. Finding out he was the one, that he knew and lied too, it was too much. I couldn't handle that.

"I know that I had a crush on Paul," Will confessed. "I idolized him before all this and there was this big celebrity who saw something in me. It was hard not to feel flattered. He was everything Sonny wasn't when I needed him to be. It's hard to reconcile it all. Sonny should have been my happy ending. Now, I don't even know if our beginning was real or fiction."

"Do you truly think your entire relationship was a lie?" T wondered looking at Will with a curious expression.

"Maybe not all of it," Will shrugged. "But a big part of it. Everything about us changes because of Paul."

"How?" T pressed. "You knew Sonny had exes."

"Yeah, exes," Will implored. "Not a man that Sonny loved so much he asked to marry. Sonny told me after he graduated high school he traveled around the world. That he had been on every single continent. How was that when he spent a year shacked up with Paul?"

Will was building up steam, releasing all the pent over frustration he suppressed.

"Sonny didn't leave Paul because he fell out of love," Will shook his head. "He left because Paul wouldn't come out of the closet. When Sonny came to Salem he met me and there I was a sad, lost little boy waiting for Sonny to rescue me. I was nothing more than Sonny's second chance. He failed with Paul but he wouldn't with me. The entire time I was with Sonny a giant part of Sonny was still with Paul. I don't know how I'm supposed to get over that."

"But you aren't Paul," T stated the obvious. "I'm sure Sonny saw you for you."

"Or maybe he saw Paul's opposite," Will shrugged, burrowing his hands under his armpits. "Did he fixate on me because I'm me or because I'm the opposite of Paul? All the guys I've known Sonny to be attracted to are brunettes. I've got stupid blonde hair. Paul and Brian are gorgeous. They could be models and then there's me."

Will could feel the confidence in him leak out. There was a tiny pinprick hole inside of him that oh so slowly deflated.

"Even without their looks, I'm nothing compared to them. Brian wanted to be a doctor. Paul's a baseball star. Here I am, a failed writer and a wannabe business owner. I have nothing to offer Sonny," Will curled his knees towards his chest.

"That is such a load of crap," T hissed. "You're awesome. You have tons of good qualities. I don't know why you're always dogging your looks. You're hot, dude," T stated. "I mean, no homo and all that," T flashed Will a teasing look. "But I'd totally date you if you were a chick."

"Gee, thanks," Will mumbled.

"Considering the size of your pecs," T observed. "I'm sure as a chick you'd have massive-,"

"Thank you," Will glared up at T, horrified.

Smiling triumphantly, T lifted his eyebrows up several times until Will ducked his head, holding in a laugh.

"Okay," T said once Will smiled at him. "Let's say you're right. That your relationship isn't what you thought. Does that discount all the other things Sonny did for you?"

"What do you mean?" Will licked his lips, resting his chin on his knees.

"Well," T listed. "Sonny put up with his mother hounding him all the time about you. If he just wanted to use someone to forget about Paul wouldn't he go for someone easier? Not to mention he stuck by your side through all your baby mama drama and your bastard cousin. He loves Ari more than anything."

Will bit the side of his cheek.

"He got his dad to help your mom and you," T recalled. "He supported you, Ari and even Gabi after Ari was born. Hell, he delivered your baby. He nursed you back to health after you were shot."

Robotically, more so by muscle memory than anything, Will rubbed against the puckered, scarred skin on his torso. A phantom spasm of pain burst through the wound.

"And yeah that Brian guy was hot or whatever," T rolled his eyes. "But Sonny still wanted you. He could have been with Brian, washed his hands of you. He didn't. He chose you over Brian. And yeah, it took a lot longer, but Sonny chose you over Paul."

Will ducked his head again.

"I think most of all, though," T encouraged. "Paul said no to Sonny's proposal and Sonny walked away. Packed up and left. Sonny asked you to marry him and you said no. Sonny stayed. He waited for you Will. He waited for you to come out. He waited for you to figure out how you felt about him. Waited for you to figure out what to do with your baby and your life. Waited for you to marry him. And now-now, he's still waiting, Will. He's always going to wait for you."

Will closed his eyes tight, staving off an onslaught of tears.

"Now," T inhaled deeply, needing to prepare himself. "You need to figure out how you feel about Paul."

Will shook his head.

"I don't want to be like Sonny and Paul," Will divulged.

"Uh," T waited for a few beats. "You lost me."

"They, it's been years," Will attempted. "And they didn't know. It took them…doing what they did to figure it out. I don't want that to be me."

"Oh," T nodded after a few moments of trying to decipher Will's words. "You don't want to have any what-ifs or regrets."

"I can't just make a decision," Will stated. "Only to have the other option hanging over my head. I don't want to make a hasty choice either because I'm being pressured. I might regret it and hurt everyone and I don't want that. I don't want to hurt anyone and everyone is going to be upset. Someone is going to hate me and I can't-I don't want that. But I don't want to be my parents. I don't want to cycle through partners and living for someone else's love. I just want to be me."

T blinked several times, needing time to process Will's chaotic thoughts.

"Right, I get that, I think," T admitted. "But you aren't really going to know one way or another. Maybe you'll make a mistake and regret your choice. Maybe you won't. It's a gamble. In life, there are no guarantees, Will."

"I know," Will muttered under his breath.

"Look," T adjusted in his seat. "We just need to get real for a few minutes here," at Will's incredulous look T amended, "Even more real."

Will nodded, waiting on T.

"Sonny is your husband and your first real love," T stated. "He was there for you through a lot of crap. Neither of us knows if he was disingenuous about that time or not. That's something you'll have to figure out. You married Sonny, wanted to be with him for the rest of your life. He also cheated on you. He kept another dude in his heart and mind during your relationship. He lied to you and treated you like crap.

"And Paul?" T continued. "Paul met you and wanted in your pants. You unintentionally got close to him, came to rely on him. He also fucked your husband. Several times. When he figured out who you were, he lied to you to cover his own ass. Neither of us knows if he was going to tell you the truth or not.

"Now," T finished, "You're left torn between them. Your cheating husband and the man he cheated on you with. You need to either pick one or neither of them, Will."

"I know," Will admitted in a meek tone. "I need to choose."

* * *

Paul stared at a picture on his phone. He curled his bare toes against the soft carpet under his feet.

The photo was taken last year on Mother's Day. His team had a double header. Still, the organization invited each player's mother to spend the day. Paul knew it wasn't an ideal situation. His mother preferred intimate settings instead of having a camera shoved in her face. She made due, though. She always did.

 _My mother did the best she could,_ Paul thought. _She gave me everything I always wanted. She paid for all my equipment growing up, my lessons._

It was difficult imaging his dedicated, loving mother as a liar. If she did keep the truth about Paul's father a secret that's what she would be- a liar.

 _Why wouldn't she tell me?_ Paul shook his head, eyes locked on the picture of his mother's loving smile.

Paul knew his mother held a sizeable amount of guilt over Paul's birth. Having a child out of wedlock was looked down upon in traditional Japanese society. Paul's grandfather was as traditional as it came.

 _Is that why she kept it a secret? Because she was ashamed? Grandfather loves me. He's always accepted me. He never even flinched when I told him I was gay._

 _Is my father someone embarrassing? Dangerous? Why would she keep this from me? It doesn't make any sense._

Paul closed out of the picture and pulled open an internet browser to find a private investigator. Will was right. He was curious.

His heart panged briefly thinking about Will.

 _Not now,_ Paul dismissed. _One problem at a time._

 _Should I do this?_ Paul thought. He nibbled his lower lip while his finger hovered over the search button.

Before making that decision, Paul scrolled through his contacts and dialed his mother.

"Paul-san," Tori Horita greeted. She searched through the paperwork faxed to her from her work. She didn't anticipate taking this long in Salem. "I am still working. I told you I would call when I was ready for dinner."

"I know," Paul replied. "I had a question, one that can't wait."

"What is it?" Tori asked, only half listening.

It took Paul a few moments to compose his thoughts.

"Who is my father?" Paul questioned directly.

"I-," Tori held her breath. "I've told you before. Your father was a good man but unfortunately never knew about your existence. Not before he was lost to us."

"Lost as in dead?" Paul demanded.

"I-yes, of course," Tori lied. "Why the sudden questions? Is it because of Will Horton? I've told you he's bad news. You don't need him filling your head with nonsense. Of course, I feel grateful for the help he gave you in coming out. That doesn't mean he's entitled to-,"

"Will isn't doing anything," Paul sighed. "Just giving me peace of mind."

Paul closed his eyes, feeling a heavy weight sinking against his shoulders.

"Call me when you're free," Paul told his mother, monotone. "There's something I need to do."

Paul ended the call. This time, he didn't hesitate to find a private investigator.

* * *

"Thank you," Sonny called to the delivery man as he closed the mansion door. "Finally," Sonny said as he rushed back to the front room where Arianna was waiting for him.

Ari, happily playing with her Little People castle, didn't even notice Sonny left.

"Alright, princess," Sonny carried his box to Uncle Vic's desk, rummaging for something to open the package. "This is another step for me and Daddy. I think he's going to like it."

Sonny sliced through the box, digging through the protective plastic to find the boxes contents.

The other day, when Ari ordered Sonny to gift Will with his heart, it took a long time for Sonny to realize what that would be. In his more dramatic moments, Sonny considered ripping out his own heart and laying it by Will's feet. He knew that, while symbolic, wasn't what Ari meant. Arianna wanted Sonny to give Will his love. To Sonny, that wasn't enough.

 _I've given Will my love before,_ Sonny thought, fingertips sliding over Will's gift. _It wasn't enough. It wasn't what Will deserved. Besides, it isn't my love that Will needs._

Sonny recalled the list his mother sent him. Will's personal, private thoughts and fears, each item more terrifying and heartbreaking than the last.

 _It isn't my love Will needs. It's his own._

"What do you think, Ari?" Sonny held up the present for her to see.

Ari, sparing Sonny a short glance, quipped, "Pretty!"

Sonny wanted Will to love himself as much as he loved others, as much as others loved him. It wasn't like Sonny could force it on Will, though. No one could do that. This was a journey and a path Will needed to walk alone.

 _I could encourage and support,_ Sonny knew. _But I can't make Will love himself._

Sonny knew his actions in the past few months drastically damaged Will in more than one way. Will lost so much faith in love, in marriage, in happiness. All because of Sonny's actions and choices. As much as Sonny wished he could blame Paul for what happened he couldn't. Paul didn't force Sonny's hand. Nothing was Paul's fault. Sonny made his own choices.

 _My choices hurt Will more than anything else ever has. All that matters now is giving Will back a part of himself that I stole._

Over their few weeks apart, what hurt Sonny the most was the discovery that Will quit writing. Writing was a part of Will. It took so long to coax Will into sharing his writing with anyone. For a long time, Will's writing was private, a part of himself he never let anyone else share.

Sonny recalled the night Will opened up to him about his writing. He'd seen Will before, jotting down notes on his phone or a napkin, whatever was closest. Sonny figured Will needed reminders. He could be so scatter-brained sometimes. That wasn't it at all.

One night Sonny came home from work to find Will, baby Arianna resting on his chest, with his nose buried in his laptop. Will's fingers flew faster than Sonny could process. He assumed Will was working on an essay for school. He was only partially right.

Will was working on something personal. Just a short story that wouldn't leave his head. It took all night of Sonny begging and pleading for Will to let him read it. With Will's cheeks bright red, too embarrassed to look Sonny in the eye, Sonny read. It felt like his entire world changed.

For years, Will wrote, filling journal after journal and stock piling documents on his computers. Sonny never even knew. No one knew. Will had this beautiful talent and he wouldn't let anyone in on it.

 _I was the first one to know about Will's writing and he's right. I didn't support him the way I should have._

Initially, Sonny did everything he could to encourage Will. Unfortunately, Sonny took it too far. When Sonny got Will the job at _True Vista_ , Sonny's heart was in the right place. Writing made Will happy and if Sonny could assist Will in any way, he would. Will saw it differently. He believed Sonny had no faith in him, in his abilities.

 _That's when everything went downhill._

 _I did praise Will's writing, over and over, only to turn against him later. I told him the story on his mom and EJ was great. But as soon as shit hit the fan I let everyone trash him. I didn't stand up for him. He'd turn to me for support and I wouldn't give it. Why didn't I stand up for him?_

 _God,_ Sonny realized. _I still haven't even read his article on Paul. Did anyone read it? No wonder he stopped writing. No one was there for him._

 _Well, no more,_ Sonny decided. _Will loves writing. It doesn't matter if he writes for anyone else. He should at least write for himself. It must be killing him to stop._

Sonny hoped his gift would encourage Will if nothing else.

In Sonny's hands was a journal. It wasn't extravagant or particularly expensive. It was black and spiral-bound so Will could add pages as he filled them. The cover featured a white anchor and the phrase, "Life's roughest storms prove the strength of our anchors".

"What do you think, Ari?" Sonny asked one last time. "Do you think Daddy will like it?"

"Uh huh," Ari answered before dramatically flinging one princess off her castle's tower.

* * *

Sonny put the finishing touch on the box for Will's present, a meticulously placed bow.

"That looks nice," Adrienne stated. She stood behind Sonny and kissed the top of his head.

"It's for Will," Sonny admitted in a shaky voice.

"Do you have plans?" Adrienne wondered with a slight frown. "You never told me."

"Uh, no," Sonny confessed. "I'm hoping that he'll talk to me, though."

Sonny rubbed his hands up and down his knees, releasing a wobbly breath.

"I see," Adrienne nodded, sitting down beside Sonny.

Sonny turned his head and startled.

"Why are you dressed up?" Sonny questioned.

Adrienne pulled at her elegant dress, smoothing out invisible creases.

"I'm going out," Adrienne replied with a nervous smile.

"On a date?" Sonny's eyebrows drooped, lines around his mouth becoming pronounced.

"No," Adrienne spat out a little too quickly to be convincing.

"Mom?" Sonny lifted one brow.

"We're going as friends," Adrienne insisted. "Well, actually," Adrienne thought. "If you want to get some time alone with Will I could take Arianna with me. I'm sure he would love that."

"He?" Sonny repeated loudly. "He who?"

"It's nothing to worry about," Adrienne dismissed. "The hospital is having a charity dance to benefit the pediatric ward. I think Arianna would enjoy going and interacting with some of the other children that'll attend."

"Uh, I'm sure she would," Sonny agreed. "Now, who are you going with?"

"…Lucas," Adrienne stated. "But," she loudly called over Sonny's protests. "I told you we're going as friends. Besides, if we take Ari with us you know Will will be free."

Sonny stared at Adrienne sharply for several seconds before looking away.

"Fine," Sonny grunted. "We're talking about this later on, though."

"Oh, I'm sure we will," Adrienne grumbled under her breath.

"Looking forward to it," Sonny smiled sarcastically.

"Now," Adrienne rolled her eyes while standing up. "I'll gather Ari's things. You figure out how to woo your husband."

* * *

Paul tossed the last throw pillow on his couch, finishing the last of his cleaning. It didn't take long to tidy up the studio. That was a plus in the apartment's favor.

 _When I was in San Fran,_ Paul thought. _I had someone that cleaned my condo for me. I wouldn't have done this myself._

Paul enjoyed it, though. He appreciated getting his hands dirty, accomplishing something even if it was small. That's what life in Salem gave Paul, a sense of appreciation for the little things.

 _I don't need a fancy car or lots of possessions,_ Paul realized. _I just want to make a difference._

Paul felt like he did make a difference at the rec center. He spoke with several parents thanking him for reinvigorating the baseball program. Before, Paul would throw money at one charity or another. Make an appearance when necessary, get his picture taken. He didn't actually do any work himself. Not like here, in Salem. Here, Paul used his talent to impart knowledge and give as much experience to every child and teenager he could. It felt so much more rewarding than any other situation Paul experienced.

 _I don't know how Mother expected me to leave now,_ Paul thought. _Especially after what she's done._

Paul's conversation with the private investigator was brief. Oddly brief, in fact. Paul explained who he was and what he wanted. The investigator said it would take no time at all to acquire the information Paul requested.

Paul didn't know if that was a good or bad sign.

Here he was, waiting on the potential news his mother lied to him entire life. Cleaning his simple studio to keep himself distracted. Dreading the moment his mother called expecting to go to dinner.

Paul didn't know how to behave around her now. After what happened with Will, Paul vowed to tell the truth as often as possible. How could he do that to his mother when he was investigating her own past?

 _And what if I don't like what I find out?_ Paul thought. _What if this changes everything?_

 _Ring Ring Ring_

Paul jumped, heart leaping into his throat. He closed his eyes and exhaled before answering his phone.

He expected his mother or the private investigator. Instead, it was Paul's publicist.

"Paul," the woman rattled off in a tight voice. "Turn on the news."

"Why?" Paul asked, searching around for the remote. "What channel?"

"Any channel!" the woman yelled.

Paul aimed his remote at the TV, changing it to the nearest news station.

"Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me," Paul groaned. "Son of a fucking bitch."

"Paul?" the woman rambled question after question. She hoped to salvage the situation as quickly as possible.

"This cannot be happening," Paul said to himself not listening at all. "I have to go."

"Paul!" the woman shouted. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't care," Paul answered, hanging up on her. "I have to find Will before he finds out about this."

* * *

"You want to watch Ari all night?" Will sat on the edge of his sofa, hand pressing his phone to his ear. "Are you sure?"

"Of course," Lucas responded. "She's a joy. I can't wait to show her off at the hospital dance. Not to mention, some of the kids from the pediatric ward get to come too. I think she would brighten up their night. Don't you?"

"Oh, I know," Will chuckled proudly. "My baby is charismatic."

"She gets it from you," Lucas pointed out.

"Ha!" Will laughed. "I doubt it. That's all Gabi."

"No, Will, it isn't," Lucas smiled briefly, adjusting his tie in a mirror. His smile drooped slightly, throat drying up. "You'll be okay alone, right?"

Lucas didn't want to fret about Will doing something stupid while alone especially on this holiday.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Will assured his father. He could hear the worry in his tone. "I'm doing a lot of thinking."

"About what?" Lucas questioned.

"About what I need to do," Will answered with a heavy sigh.

"Then I won't keep you," Lucas decided. Before he hung up, Lucas focused his entire attention on Will. "Whatever you decide, I'll support you. I love you, son."

"I love you too, Dad," Will pressed his lips together, holding in a smile. "And thank you."

As soon as Will hung up, he tossed his phone onto the couch. He slid backward, legs dangling over the arm of the sofa, face buried in his hands.

 _What do I want?_

Will didn't know. That was the whole problem. Will didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to feel about Sonny or Paul. When it came down to it, Will didn't know anything.

He hated what Sonny did to him. But he didn't hate Sonny. Will loved Sonny. But he didn't know if it was in the same way anymore. It felt different. The way Will thought of Sonny was different.

 _Could I love Sonny again the way I did before? Could we fall in love again, start over?_

 _And then there's Paul,_ Will groaned, feeling a headache approaching.

Will knew the answer to his Paul problem should be easy. Will should be able to let Paul go, cut off all ties and let that be that. Will knew that was what he should do. It just wasn't that simple. If it was, Will would have done it already.

Every time Will tried to cut off all ties with Paul something came up. Paul coming to the rec center, Will's curiosity over Tori. Will knew, deep down, if he really wanted to stay away from Paul he would. Something inside of Will, something he didn't want to acknowledge, wouldn't let him stay away.

 _Paul slept with my husband. He's the man that lived in Sonny's heart when it was supposed to be all mine. So, why the hell can't I let him go? This choice should be easy._

 _They both hurt me. They were both selfish. But I'm not without blame. I drifted away from Sonny. I wouldn't talk to him. I let myself get too close to Paul. I didn't tell him to back off until the last minute. I played them both._

 _And I'm still doing it,_ Will realized. _I tell them to stay away but I still talk to them. I don't tell Sonny things he deserves. I keep interjecting myself into Paul's life. Why? Why am I doing this?_

The answer didn't make Will feel comfortable.

Will wanted Sonny and Paul to hurt as much as they hurt him. He stopped himself from revealing the article he wrote. He buried his anger but it remained.

 _Now, I'm punishing them,_ Will realized uncomfortably. _I've made everything about me. I haven't considered their feelings or why I'm doing what I'm doing. I said I wouldn't put Ari through something like this but I am. Maybe I'm not as bad as my mom but I'm still playing Sonny and Paul._

 _Oh, god,_ Will moped. _I suck._

Will sat up, throwing his legs to the floor.

 _I can say I'm moving on as much as I want but I'm not. T's right. I'm not making any decisions. I'm making things worse the longer I wait._

Will stood up, mind singularly focused. He threw on a jacket and tossed his phone in his pocket.

 _No more delaying the inevitable,_ Will decided as he locked the apartment door. _I'm making a decision. Right now._

Will didn't know what or who he was deciding upon.

 _I'll know when I get there. Wherever there is._

* * *

Sonny looked at himself in the mirror, pulling his blazer across his middle. He exhaled loudly, giving himself a pep talk.

 _You can do this. You want to do this,_ Sonny told himself. _Just get the present and go to Will._

"Are you going out?" Victor asked as he ambled down the staircase into the hallway.

Two men followed protectively behind Victor, twins with identical scowls and thick eyebrows. They'd been shadowing Victor for a few weeks now but had yet to be tested.

"Yes," Sonny responded, adjusting his clothes again. He gave the men behind his uncle a strange look. But, over the course of his time at the mansion, Sonny learned not to question his uncle's motives. It led to answers Sonny didn't want to know.

"On a date, I presume," Victor barked. "Hopefully, this means you've smartened up about that idiotic husband of yours."

"No, actually," Sonny turned to glare at his uncle. "I'm planning on going out with Will. And how many times do I have to tell you to stop talking about him like that?"

"Not enough for me to listen," Victor answered.

"You never had a problem with Will before. I have no idea what your deal is now," Sonny stated, crossing his arms.

"He hurt you," Victor shrugged.

"He's done that before," Sonny disagreed. "And I don't know why I keep repeating myself. I'm the one that hurt him."

"Unlikely," Victor grunted. He turned to the men standing behind him. "Am I paying you to stand around?" Victor snarled.

"Sorry, Mr. Kiriakis, sir," one of the men, Anthony Salerno, stepped forward and assisted him into the living room.

 _Don't pay attention to him,_ Sonny ordered himself. _Tonight is all about you and Will. You can do this. You will do this._

 _Nothing is going to stop me from getting Will back,_ Sonny vowed.

* * *

"Did he leave yet?" Victor demanded from his perch on the sofa.

"Yes, sir," Angelo Salerno answered.

"Good," Victor cleared his throat. "Bring me Will Horton."

"Sir?" Anthony questioned with a frown.

"It's apparent he cannot make an informed decision by himself. He's wasted enough of my nephew's time. William Horton will come to his senses tonight, no matter what.

"Now, get out," Victor ordered, looking away.

The two men checked their weapons before following Victor's demands. They would acquire Will Horton by any means necessary.

* * *

Author's note:

What's going to happen next? Thanks for reading!


	37. Chapter 37

_Okay, time to make a decision,_ Will told himself as he walked. _Make a decision. Make a decision. Decision, decision, decision._

Will, singularly focused, paid no mind to the path he was taking. After leaving the apartment, he simply walked, letting his feet guide him. He was surprised to find himself along the bank of the Salem River.

The damp breeze, the musty scent wafting along Will's skin calmed him. The river, despite associations with questionable activities, always soothed Will. There was something about the gentle tide, the idea of floating peacefully away from it all that resonated with Will.

Lucas and Sami always warned Will away from any of Salem's waterways. They insisted they were too dangerous, that they couldn't bear it if something happened to Will again. As usual, Will ignored their wishes. He didn't remember the time he almost drowned at the docks along with his aunt Carrie anyway. He knew how to swim now so nothing would happen. Besides, Will enjoyed going against his parents' wishes. It gave him a little thrill even at a young age.

Will paused, kicking a rock into the river. He found a fallen log and slumped against it, head in his hands.

When Will first returned from his stay in Switzerland he spent a lot of time at the river. The forested area, the foliage, and the wind reminded him of his time away. A time when Will was tranquil and free. The hours at the river gave Will plenty of time to think without siblings distracting him. Or, more likely, his mother yelling about something or other. He'd spend hours lying on his back in a pile of fallen leaves. Watching the clouds drift by through the tree branches. His mind would drift, fantasies taking over.

Will imagined his future, could picture what he wanted so clearly. It didn't matter, though; Will knew it would never happen. Good things rarely happened to Will Horton even as a child. Will was the boy shuffled from parent to parent, a bargaining chip. He wasn't desired for who he was as a person only what he symbolized. He was never going to be the one with a happy ending.

 _And now I have two men vying for me,_ Will closed his eyes. He pressed the palm of his hands into his eyes. _Of course, I had to be humiliated, derogated, and broken into a thousand little pieces for that to happen._

Will wasn't the guy fought over. He wasn't the one anyone wanted to be with either. Will was average and simple from a bad family with a reputation of his own. How Will managed to get one man's interest let alone two was beyond his comprehension.

 _I can't even enjoy it either,_ Will huffed out a sardonic laugh. _There is nothing about this I can appreciate._

Will grew up watching men pant after his mother despite her eccentricities. He witnessed grandmothers, aunts, uncles, everyone he knew have multiple partners, someone always in the wings waiting to swoop in for the kill. Meanwhile, Will could barely get anyone to notice he existed. Will, apparently, didn't inherit whatever genetic marker indicated desirability.

Growing up, Will couldn't help himself from assuming he would be like his mom. Everyone told him often enough that he started to believe it. Will thought, in spite of his particular brand of crazy, that someone would desire him. That he would have partners fighting for him, wanting him. It didn't work out that way. The first girlfriend he managed to snag gave birth to his sister and wanted another guy the whole time. When Gabi showed an interest in him, Will thought he hit the jackpot. Gabi was beautiful and so easy to talk to. His family and Gabi's blended wonderfully. It was everything Will ever wanted.

 _Gabi was perfect and I couldn't feel anything for her. Nothing close to what I should. I finally had someone that wanted me and nothing._

Will knew now why he couldn't feel what he wanted to for Gabi. He understood he would never feel that way about any woman.

 _Then there was Sonny,_ Will sighed. _And he was everything._

Sonny was so much more than Will ever imagined he'd deserve. Sonny was smart and handsome and so, so good. Better than anyone else Will associated with before.

 _And he wanted me,_ Will recalled _He saw something in me. He wanted me, loved me. He battled Adrienne for me. He put up with all the crap I pulled, everything I put him through. He still wanted to be with me._

Will always wondered why that was. Why would someone like Sonny Kiriakis want Will of all people? Sonny had his admirers. He wasn't hung up for attention or companionship.

 _Sonny could have picked anyone. Why did he want me?_

Whenever Will asked Sonny, Sonny would always laugh it off. Will envied Sonny for being so confident, for knowing his worth and not even bothering to deny it. Of course, Will didn't know the extent of Sonny's past. Will didn't know Sonny left the last man he dated despite being loved and desired especially a man like Paul.

If Will had known Paul was Sonny's long lost love he didn't know what he would have done. Been even more neurotic and insecure than he was, perhaps.

 _I still would have wanted to know. He shouldn't have kept it from me. It wasn't fair._

Sonny knew Will was a fan of the San Francisco Giants. He also knew Will was a fan of Paul in particular. Several times, Will tried to get Sonny to watch a game with him. He'd lay out a spread for the two of them; try to get Sonny to sit. Without fail, Sonny would leave whenever Paul was mentioned.

Will never made the connection before but in hindsight it was obvious Sonny was hiding something.

 _Why would Sonny want to be with a loser like me when he had someone like Paul? Paul's rich and famous and even if they couldn't be together in public, I'm sure there were perks._

 _Paul's gorgeous and cultured and everything I'm not._

Will vividly remembered one of his and Sonny's first dates. They drove a few towns over to go to an outlet mall. They spent the day holding hands and sharing a smoothie. For dinner, Sonny took Will to Olive Garden for the first time.

Will's cheeks burned recalling how eager he was over it. To Will, the simple, commercialized food chain was daring and new.

 _I bet Paul never felt excited over something so mundane. I bet Paul never ate his weight in breadsticks and fettuccine Alfredo. I bet Paul never got car sick on the ride home and puked on the side of the road._

Will had no idea how Sonny could go from someone like Paul to someone like him. Beyond that, Will had no idea how someone like Paul could form an interest in Will.

 _I was an unprofessional, small-town wannabe-journalist that bitched about his relationship,_ Will shook his head. _What the hell did Paul even see in me? Let alone what could he see that made him stick around all this time?_

Despite the progress Will made in his therapy, he still didn't see what others did when he looked in a mirror. He didn't see the positives. He didn't see his strength or his heart. He didn't see his spirit or his good looks. He'd see a tired, lost boy trying to be a man.

 _I had such a crush on Paul before I ever met him. And when I did meet him he was even better than I expected. But him having any sort of feelings for me? God, it doesn't even sound right_.

Will didn't know how to make this decision. Was he to choose the man he gave his heart and soul to, the man that broke his heart? Or was Will to take a chance on the lingering crush that slept with his husband?

Not for the first time, Will wished he led a normal life.

 _Why can't I have normal people problems? Worrying about student loans or getting a job. Oh, no. I have to be trapped in the world's most convoluted love triangle._

Will stood up off the log and gingerly moved closer to the water. He got caught in the familiar musky, damp smell. The feel of the wind blowing through his hair, moistening his skin.

Will looked down at the edge of the river and noticed something peculiar in the river bank. Trapped in the reeds was a large pink stone. Carefully stepping in the sand, Will reached into the icy water and pulled out the stone.

It was an opaque soft shade of pink and fit in the palm of his hand. There were several bumps and edges but the stone wasn't jagged.

 _I bet Ari would like this,_ Will decided. He held the stone, squeezing it tight.

The stone reminded Will of the health food store he frequented. In addition to herbal supplements and essential oils, the store sold healing crystals. Will never had much of an interest but, with the stone in hand, he felt curious.

Will pulled out his phone, opening his Chrome app. He quickly looked up pink healing stone and recognized the first result.

 _Rose quartz crystal,_ Will summarized _. Lovestone. Helps to open the heart for true love and friendship. Nurturing, comforting energy. Brings inner peace._

Will didn't know if he felt inner peace or not. But it couldn't be a coincidence that he found this specific stone on an unintentional stroll by the riverside.

 _True love and friendship,_ Will thought.

Will pocketed the stone and began to walk. He didn't know where he was going only that he had to move.

 _Make a decision,_ Will thought. _Make a decision._

* * *

"Adam!" Paul bellowed as he jumped the last few steps on the staircase and landed in the back hallway of the Brady Pub.

Adam, talking with his friend Jude in the back, jumped when he heard someone shout his name.

"What?" Adam turned around, jittery.

"Have you seen Will?" Paul demanded, searching frantically around the pub.

"No," Adam relaxed once he saw it was only Paul. He didn't care if Paul saw him flirt. "He hasn't been in today at all actually from what I heard."

Adam pouted slightly. He knew he blew whatever chance he might have one day had with Will but he still wanted to see him on Valentine's Day.

Jude looked between Paul and Adam. He didn't know if he should be star-struck at the handsome celebrity or annoyed Adam was mooning over Will still.

"Damn it," Paul groaned. "If he comes in keep him here, got it? Don't let him leave."

"What? Why?" Adam pressed a little weirded out by Paul's frantic behavior.

"Because something big just hit the news and he's going to freak out," Paul explained. "I have to find him."

"I'll call him," Adam suggested, yanking out his phone. "He's more likely to answer me than you anyway."

"Good thinking," Paul said as he jogged down the back hallway and out the door.

Jude, curious, pulled out his phone as well. He opened up Twitter, wondering if he'd find what Paul was talking about.

"Oh, shit," Jude mumbled.

"Hmm?" Adam, phone pressed against his ear, hummed.

"Adam," Jude brandished his phone. "Look at this."

Adam's eyes slid across the screen, mouth dropping open.

"Fuck, this is bad," Adam gasped. He looked back in the direction Paul ran. "I can't believe everyone got the rumors so wrong."

"Yeah," Jude agreed, opening up a link to an article on _Sonix Magazine's_ website. "Will didn't sleep with Paul. His husband did."

* * *

Sonny held Will's Valentine's Day gift under his arm. He felt good about this. If he could get Will alone, talk with him openly and honestly, Sonny was certain he would succeed.

 _I don't want to go back to what we had. I want to take things slow, one date at a time. I want Will to fall in love with me all over again. But more importantly than that, I want Will to love himself. I want him to love me the way I love him._

Sonny walked past a Girl Scout troop sitting at a card table at the entrance to the park. Pausing, Sonny backtracked. The troop was selling flowers.

"Can I get one rose, please?" Sonny requested. He adjusted the box under his arm and fished his wallet out of his pocket.

"Just one?" a girl with long blonde pigtails asked. "I'm sure your girlfriend needs more than that."

"Just one," Sonny offered a lopsided smile. "And it's not for my girlfriend. It's for my husband. Goodnight."

Sonny laughed inwardly when the girl turned to her troop leader with zillion questions. Normally, Sonny would provide a lecture on inclusivity and the necessity of teaching love in the 21st century. But not tonight. Tonight was going to be special.

Tonight would be a turning point in Sonny's relationship with Will. A step in the right direction towards rebuilding their lives together.

Sonny made to follow the path that led to the apartment he hadn't seen in so long. As Sonny arrived at the juncture, he heard strange shouts up ahead.

Sonny planned on leaving it alone when he recognized one voice. One familiar voice that made his heart beat faster and his skin flush.

 _What the hell is-?_ Sonny thought when he heard a gut-wrenching scream.

Without another thought, Sonny ran as fast as he could in the direction of Will's voice.

* * *

Will walked through the park. The light overhead sprang into life as the sun began to set. Will paused under the street light, taking in his surroundings. Again, he found himself in a place he did not expect.

 _I really need to start paying attention,_ Will realized. _I could walk into traffic or something._

 _Okay,_ Will inhaled and exhaled steadily. _Decision, make a decision._

 _Wherever I end up, whoever I see next, that's going to be my decision. I can't make up my mind. My mind is stupid. I'm stupid. I can't be trusted with this. Fate's going to do it for me. So, whoever I see next is going to be my ch-_

Will's thoughts were interrupted by a loud shout of relief behind him.

"Will!" Paul stopped running in front of Will. He bent forward, hands on his knees as he caught his breath. _I'm more out of shape than I realized._

"Paul?" Will whispered, eyes widening.

 _It's Paul?_ Will swallowed. _Am I supposed to be with him?_

Just as Will decided to put his destiny in fate's hands, Paul appeared.

 _Is this another sign, like the stone? Is this fate's way of telling me who I'm meant to be with?_

Will didn't hear anything that Paul was saying. He could see Paul's mouth moving, knew sounds were coming out but nothing resonated.

 _It's Paul?_ Will didn't know if he felt relieved or terrified.

"Will!" Paul yelled, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. "Come on, listen to me!"

"Wh-what?" Will snapped out of his daze. "What?" he pushed Paul's hands off and took a step back. "Why are you acting like a lunatic?"

"If you were listening you would know," Paul snapped, running his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry," he apologized for snapping. "But, god, I swear, I have no idea how this happened. I don't. You know I'd never do anything to hurt you again."

"What are you talking about?" Will wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Someone found out," Paul stated gently. "They found out the truth, that you didn't sleep with me."

"What are you saying?" Will asked in a low tone, disbelieving.

"Everyone knows I slept with Sonny," Paul confessed. "It's all over the news. I don't know how this could have happened. The news station said something about a magazine but I don't know."

"Magazine?" Will whispered, dread freezing his insides. _No, oh god, no._

"I'll do everything I can to make this better, I swear," Paul promised. "I'll do whatever I can to keep you and Ari out of this. Anything you need from me, just say it and it's yours."

"This can't be happening," Will mumbled, hands dropping to his sides. "This isn't possible."

"I know," Paul agreed, misinterpreting Will's words. "I'll get to the bottom of this. I don't care how much litigation it takes."

"No," Will shook his head. "No, no, no, I didn't, I didn't. I stopped."

"Will?" Paul titled his head, worried. "Will, it's alright. I'll take care of it. Now, come on," Paul held out his hand. "We need to get you out of sight. The press is probably looking for us by now. You don't want them to find you."

Will looked down at Paul's hand, mouth drying up. Will didn't know what to do.

Was he to follow fate's design and take Paul's hand? Or was Will meant for something else, something more?

 _Fate brought me to this spot. And fate brought Paul here as well. It has to mean something. It has to._

Will gingerly placed his hand in Paul's, shivering.

Paul, unaware of the significance, linked their fingers and pulled. He wasn't kidding when he said they needed to get out of sight.

Staring at their hands, Will needed to say something. He had to say something. This moment was huge, for him and for Paul.

Will opened his mouth, feet planted firmly on the ground, withstanding Paul's yanks.

"Will, seriously," Paul tried not to get frustrated but it was hard. Had Will always been this stubborn?

"No, I have to tell you something," Will glanced between their linked hands and Paul's eyes.

A loud cackle interrupted Will, slashing through the still air.

Will turned on the spot, staring at the unfamiliar twins before him.

"Well, well, well," Angelo Salerno snickered. "I thought this job was going to be difficult."

"Settle down," Anthony Salerno rolled his eyes. "It's not finished yet."

Paul didn't like the look of the men before them. They didn't look like paparazzi but they certainly didn't sound friendly.

Paul took a step forward, blocking Will from sight. He squeezed Will's hand in support, hoping Will would let Paul handle this.

Angelo wasn't interested in what his twin had to say. This was their big chance to prove to Victor Kiriakis their worth. For years, they had trained for this moment, this opportunity.

Angelo was going to make the most of it.

"At first," Angelo said, looking Will up and down judgmentally. "I almost felt bad for you. But here you are, with him," Angelo nodded his chin at Paul. "I don't think that'll make the boss man happy."

"No," Anthony agreed. "It won't."

Anthony cleared his throat, standing up straighter.

"This is going to go one of two ways, little boy," Anthony ordered, staring straight at Will. "You come with us willingly or we'll make you."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Will denied, indignant, moving out from behind Paul. He did not appreciate either man's tone or the way they spoke to him.

Paul shoved Will back. He somehow knew Will would make this situation difficult for him.

"You are out of your mind if you think I'm letting him anywhere near you," Paul crossed his arms, voice calm and authoritative.

"You're not gonna have a choice," Angelo smiled, showing off one chipped front tooth. He patted the pocket of his jacket threateningly.

Will, annoyed with the entire situation, said in exasperation, "Yeah, I think I do. Do you think a gun is gonna scare me? My entire family is in law enforcement. My mother could chew you up and use your bones for toothpicks and my best friend can buy and sell your sorry asses. So, you know what? Why don't you just fuck off?"

"Will," Paul admonished. He didn't think it wise to anger the potentially dangerous men. He eyed the man's jacket pocket warily.

"Cute," Angelo sneered, reaching his hand into his pocket.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Anthony reached out, putting his hand on his brother's arm, stopping him.

"No," Angelo chortled, smoothing down his jacket lapels. "He kisses him," Angelo pointed at Paul.

Will set his jaw, sucking in his cheeks to keep from responding with something biting.

"This has been…interesting," Paul said in what he hoped was an appeasing tone. "But we're leaving."

"I don't think so," Anthony took a step forward, getting into Paul and Will's space. "You're not going anywhere."

"We already told you," Angelo smirked. "You're coming with us. You forfeited your right to choose."

"This is ridiculous," Will argued. "Who the hell are you?"

"Just come with us and no one has to get hurt," Anthony requested. He preferred to handle this situation without force.

"And if we say no?" Paul questioned, once again shifting in front of Will.

"You wouldn't want us to carve up that pwitty witttle face would you?" Angelo asked mockingly, staring at Will.

Paul's eyes hardened.

"That's it," Paul shook his head. "I'm calling the police."

Paul shoved his hand in his pocket, yanking out his phone.

"That won't be necessary," Angelo snatched his hand out with a practiced precision and ripped the phone away. He threw it against the nearby sidewalk, shattering the screen instantly.

Before now, the situation didn't seem real to Paul. It was just a misunderstanding, something they could talk their way out of. Now, without his phone, any means of communication, Paul felt naked and vulnerable.

Paul looked around, hoping to find someone nearby. Someone walking their dog, someone on their way home from work, hopefully. But there was no one.

They were all alone.

"Will," Paul muttered quietly, for Will's ears only. "We're leaving."

Anthony and Angelo shared a brief glance. They knew each other better than anyone else. They'd worked together their entire lives and needed no words to communication. There was only one goal in mind- separating Will and Paul.

Anthony, quicker than Will or Paul anticipated, took a few short steps and grabbed Will by the middle. He jerked Will along, still determined not to use violence.

Angelo, unfortunately, had no such qualms. He ran at Paul full force, tackling him to the ground. While Paul was stunned, Angelo wailed on him.

"Paul!" Will shouted, attempting to wrestle out of Anthony's hold. "Stop it!"

Paul landed on his still tender shoulder and winced. Before he had time to even think, fists smashed into his face over and over.

Finally getting his bearings, Paul reached up to block the man, getting in a few swings of his own.

Will stopped thrashing around aimlessly. He took a few seconds to ground himself, to think. Will recalled the times he spent in Switzerland with Austin. How he taught Will a few basic self-defense moves.

Taking a deep breath, Will slammed his head backward, connecting with Anthony's forehead. At the same time, Will shoved his elbow into Anthony's solar plexus.

Anthony fell forward, wincing and releasing his grip on Will.

Will scrambled towards Paul, head spinning.

 _That was not as easy as Austin said it would be,_ Will thought as he grabbed Angelo's cocked fist, pulling his arm back as hard as he could.

Angelo screamed in pain, arm twisted unnaturally.

"Get off," Will loudly ordered.

Anthony, head ringing, rubbed against his chest before slamming into Will.

Will landed on the dewy grass with a loud yelp. Anthony stood up as quickly as he could. He used his large foot to shove Will's head to the side, foot resting on Will's cheek.

"Stop moving," Anthony demanded through clenched teeth.

Paul righted himself, eyes dangerous. He paused when he noticed the position Will was in.

Angelo stretched his arm and shoulder out, rubbing against it with his other hand while glaring at Will.

"Don't do anything stupid," Anthony said, speaking to his brother as well as Will and Paul.

"Get off of him," Paul commanded, ignoring the sting in his shoulder.

"All you had to do was follow us," Anthony reminded him. "Now, we have to do things the hard way."

"If you-," Paul spat out only to be interrupted.

"Shut up," Angelo hissed. He was fed up with this situation. This was supposed to be an easy job. Grab the kid and get back to the mansion. That's it.

Angelo was not going to be embarrassed by some washed up baseball star and his slut. Victor said to get Will by whatever means necessary.

"Watch it," Anthony warned, knowing his brother tended to lose his temper easily.

Angelo wasn't that stupid, though. He only needed to scare them into submission not actually hurt them.

Instead of reaching into his jacket pocket for his gun, Angelo whipped a switchblade out of his back pocket. He flipped the knife open and advanced on Will.

"Get up," Angelo ordered. He kneeled down to brandish the knife in Will's face.

Paul held his breath. He didn't know what to do. This was beyond his realm of experience. Despite that, Paul knew he wasn't letting Will go anywhere with these creeps.

Paul took a step forward. He didn't have a plan and wasn't sure what to do while facing a knife but he had to try. He'd do anything to protect Will.

Angelo anticipated Paul's move, wanted Paul to move.

With Anthony's foot holding Will's face in place, Angelo reached out lighting quick and sliced a thick, deep slash through one of Will's eyebrows.

Will screamed in pain. He could feel the sharp blade cut through his hair and skin, right into his bone.

Paul stopped in place, horrified.

"Will!" Paul shouted, hands reaching out for Will automatically.

"Get him up," Anthony took his foot off of Will's face. He was done playing games. They had a job to do. They weren't going to fail now.

Angelo, knife held securely in one hand, dragged Will up from under his armpit.

Will weakly pulled away, blood dripping into his eye.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Paul raged, seeing the full extent of Will's cut. He moved closer.

"Don't come any closer," Angelo pointed his knife towards Paul. "He'll be fine, eventually. Either let us go, or I'll cut something much more valuable next time."

Angelo directed his knife towards Will's face again, tracing a path from his eye to his ear and down to Will's mouth without touching the skin.

"It's alright," Will said, looking at Paul through one eye. He hoped Paul believed him, hoped he would understand.

Will and Paul weren't getting out of this. Paul needed to stay behind and get the police.

Will mouthed the word, "Police" to Paul.

"Alright," Paul held up his hands and nodded. "Alright, just don't hurt him."

"We're going now," Anthony stated. "Don't follow us."

Anthony grabbed the crook of Will's elbow while Angelo held his switchblade threateningly. Will stumbled in the direction they pulled him. His cut stung fiercely and he they held both of his arms so he couldn't wipe the blood away.

Paul ground his teeth together, hands clenched into fists. He couldn't let Will go with them. He couldn't.

Will turned his head to stare at Paul desolately. He didn't want to admit how terrified he was. Will had to be strong now, for his and Paul's sake. He couldn't have Paul doing something stupid.

"Let's go," Angelo hissed in Will's ear.

Paul couldn't watch Will go, not without doing something.

Just as Paul moved to follow, a figure flashed around the corner, headed right for Will.

Sonny, box and rose still in his arms, ran faster and harder than he ever had in his life. He knew that scream. It was the same sound Will made when Sonny convinced him to go rock climbing on one of their first dates. Will managed to get three feet off the floor before looking down. Sonny would never forget the heart-wrenching sound Will emitted. The pure terror and humiliation in his eyes as Sonny had to coach him down.

At the time, Sonny found it hilarious. But now? Oh god, Sonny had never been so terrified.

Sonny searched everywhere on the path he took but there was no sign of Will. The sun was nearly set. Sonny wouldn't be able to see properly soon. He had to get to Will, now.

As Sonny rounded the bend, he quickly surmised the situation. Paul, face white, vibrated with anger, eyes set on three people walking away.

No, not three people. Sonny's husband and the two idiots that followed his uncle around.

All Sonny saw was red. Red like the rose Sonny bought. Red like the blood sliding down Will's face. Red like the blood dripping ominously off the knife in Angelo's hand.

With a strangled scream, Sonny ran full force towards Will. He used the box in his hand to smash into Angelo's side, separating him from Will. The rose flew off into the distance.

"Sonny?" Will whispered in disbelief as he was jostled to the ground.

It took Paul a moment to respond. The only time he had seen Sonny react so violently was when Sonny punched him in the face those few weeks ago. But even that didn't match the savagery behind Sonny's punches.

Shaking himself out of it, Paul charged ahead.

Will pulled off perfectly placed punches and jabs into Anthony's side, desperate to shake off his grip.

Sonny wrestled Angelo to the ground, hitting his face over and over. He had lost the box in the tussle but he didn't care. This idiot hurt his husband. No one was allowed to hurt Will. He'd already suffered enough.

Angelo hissed in pain, trying to block the barrage of punches. His blade dropped to the grass beside him.

Paul cracked Anthony on the side of the head, getting him to fall to his knees.

"Will," Paul wrapped one arm around Will's waist and pulled him away from the scene. He placed his hand on Will's face, examining his wound.

"Will," Paul whispered again, wincing at the white peak of bone seeping through the smear of blood.

Will shook his head, wiping at the blood pooling around his eye, smearing his face with red.

"Where's-where's Sonny?" Will asked, looking around Paul's side.

Angelo's hand groped along the grass, fending off Sonny the best he could.

Will watched, heart pounding in his chest. It felt like he was watching the scene in slow motion like he knew what was going to happen and was powerless to stop it.

"Sonny!" Will screamed, voice breaking.

Angelo's fingers wrapped around the handle of the switchblade. He waited for the man's arm to raise back for another punch when he shoved his arm forward. The blade sunk into Sonny's shirt and flesh, bone crunching, blood flowing.

Sonny, arm held backward, gasped, breath hitching. His lips trembled, chest heaving. He slowly looked down, seeing the handle of the knife imbedded in his side.

Angelo finally looked into the newcomers face and paled.

"Get up," Anthony hissed at his brother from beside him. "Get up, now."

They both knew they had no other option. They could never show their face in Salem again, not after knifing Victor Kiriakis' nephew.

Anthony helped pull his brother out from under a shell-shocked Sonny Kiriakis. The two scrambled to their feet and ran away.

"Sonny!" Will screamed again. He yanked out of Paul's hold and dropped to his feet. "Sonny!"

Sonny, already on his knees, lilted forward. He would have collapsed face first if Will didn't catch him.

"Oh, god," Will gently pushed Sonny onto his back, unintentionally rolling him onto the smooshed box of Sonny's present. "Oh, god. Sonny, oh god."

Sonny, face and lips bright white, smiled when he saw Will.

"Will," Sonny croaked, eyes fluttering.

Will's hands hovered over the knife sticking out of Sonny's side. He didn't know what to do.

"I'm glad I'm with you," Sonny smiled, blood trickling out the corner of his mouth.

"No, no don't say that," Will begged. He grabbed one of Sonny's hands and clasped it between his own.

Paul hovered nearby. He did his best to ignore what he was seeing, both the horror of the scene and the implications behind Will's tone.

Focusing, Paul noticed Sonny's phone fell out of his jacket pocket in the melee. He picked it up and dialed 911.

"I need an ambulance to the oak street entrance of the park," Paul requested. "Someone's been stabbed. Yes," Paul answered, "The weapon is still inside. Alright, yes."

"I love you," Sonny promised, voice weak but certain. "And I am so sorry."

"Stop it," Will ordered. "You have to tell me later, okay?"

Will didn't even notice that he started to cry.

"I need you to know," Sonny argued, coughing. "I have never loved anyone the way I love you."

Will shook his head, panicking. He had to do something. Sonny was not going to die, not when it would be Will's fault.

Will's hand moved towards the knife again, blanching at all the blood.

"It's okay," Sonny coughed again. "I'm just glad I'm with you. I want the last thing I see to be your face."

"No," Will whispered. "You're not, you can't. Please, Sonny, please. If you ever loved me you won't leave me now."

"I do love you," Sonny reassured him, eyes closing. "Told you, you'd be my last love."

"No!" Will screamed when Sonny's eyes remained closed.

Will's hand closed around the knife when something clasped his wrist.

"Don't move it. It'll just make him bleed more," Paul stated, pulling Will's hand away. "We have to try to stop the bleeding as much as we can with it still inside."

Paul took off the light jacket he was wearing and bunched it around the knife.

Will watched on helplessly, eyes floating from Sonny's still face to the wound.

"Will," Paul touched his face, getting his attention. "Sonny needs you to do this, okay? He's still breathing, Will."

Will nodded, terrified.

"Paul, is he gonna-?" Will asked, unable to say the word.

"We're gonna make sure he's okay, together, alright?" Paul requested, hoping he sounded calmer than he felt.

If Will needed Paul to be strong, he'd be strong.

"Okay," Will replied, trusting Paul with everything he had in that moment.

Paul and Will held down the jacket around Sonny's wound as best they could. They tried their hardest to make sure they didn't touch the knife and cause any undue pain.

"He said," Will said brokenly, sobs wracking his body, "He said that-,"

"Don't do that, Will," Paul pleaded. "Don't. He's going to be fine."

Will opened his mouth to respond when Sonny emitted a pained, rattling sound and his chest stopped moving.

"Paul!" Will shouted. "Paul, do something!"

"Keep holding this," Paul ordered, taking his hands off the jacket. "Don't let go, Will."

Paul put his ear to Sonny's mouth. Nothing came out.

"I'm gonna do CPR," Paul told Will. He positioned Sonny's neck back, opening Sonny's mouth.

Will wailed as Paul pushed air into Sonny's lungs.

"Please," Will cried. "Oh, god, please."

Paul breathed into Sonny's mouth, hoping against hope that he would be alright. Paul wasn't happy with Sonny but he didn't wish him dead. He meant so much to Paul at one point. Sonny couldn't die, not like this, not in front of Will.

"Breathe, Sonny," Paul yelled angrily.

Paul loved Will. He knew that now. The events of the past half hour proved that. He wanted to be with Will more than anything. But not at the expense of Sonny's life. That wasn't a real victory. It would be a pairing out of necessity. Will would be with Paul only because he couldn't have Sonny. Paul would never know who Will really would have chosen.

"Damnit, Sonny," Paul wanted to scream when he remained motionless. "Come on."

Paul tried one more time, Will's broken cries echoing across the empty park.

Finally, finally, Sonny's chest moved.

"Thank god," Paul sighed. "Will, Will, look."

Will's sobs were deafened by the ambulance siren permeating the air. The blue and red flashing lights highlighted Sonny's drawn face.

"Over here," Paul shouted as he moved to his feet and waved his arms around. "We're over here!"

Will, keeping his hold on Sonny's wounds, laid his head on Sonny's stomach.

"Please, Sonny, please wake up," Will begged. "Please!"

Three paramedics and a gurney raced to their side. They unceremoniously shoved Will aside, assessing Sonny's damage.

"Call the hospital," one of the paramedics noted. "We need the ER ready when we get there."

"Lift him on one, two, three," another counted down as they lifted Sonny and rushed him to the ambulance.

Will, too stunned, didn't move to follow them. Instead, he stared at the smashed box lying in the place Sonny just vacated. Will reached out and opened the ruined box. He pulled out a journal.

It was warm and sticky. Will turned it over to see an anchor on the front cover. An anchor that was once white and now stained red.

 _Sonny's blood,_ Will realized, staring at the book. _Anchor, I'm his anchor. So much blood._

"Will," Paul kneeled beside him. "Will, we need to get to the hospital."

"What?" Will startled, tilting his head, holding the journal reverently.

"Hospital," Paul repeated desperately. "Come on, baby. I need you to get up."

"Oh," Will nodded, allowing Paul to pull him to his feet.

Paul reached out oh-so-gently and wiped the still trickling blood smeared over Will's eye.

Will winced. He forgot his own wound in the aftermath of Sonny's presence. He forgot the blood blocking his vision and gooping along his eyelashes.

"Sorry," Paul frowned.

"S'alright," Will mumbled as everything came rushing to him.

His vow to make a decision, walking right into Paul. The stone safe and snug in his pocket. The strange men, the knife against his brow. And Sonny. Sonny coming out of nowhere and leaving in the back of an ambulance.

Will's lips trembled, chest heaving.

 _I put my choice in fate's hands,_ Will grasped. _And now Sonny could be dead._

"It's my fault," Will whispered, horrifying realization washing over him.

"No," Paul denied. "None of this is your fault, Will. It was an accident. A horrible, horrible accident."

"I decided," Will didn't hear Paul at all. "I decided and fate took him away. It's my fault."

Paul didn't understand anything Will was saying.

"Will, no," Paul argued. "None of this is your fault."

Paul cupped Will's face with both hands, forcing him to focus.

"Sonny is going to be fine. He is probably already at the hospital," Paul stated. "Which is where we need to be."

"He's going to be okay?" Will asked child-like and innocent.

"The hospital staff will do their best," Paul promised.

"Because of you," Will knew.

Paul was the one to call an ambulance. He was the one to keep his head while Will panicked and cried.

 _Sonny's alive because of Paul,_ Will gasped. _He saved Sonny, literally breathed life into him._

"I did what I could," Paul nodded. "But Will you need to get to the hospital. You need to get checked out and find out about Sonny."

"You saved him," Will breathed.

"I-I did my best," Paul agreed. "Now, Will, please. I can't look at your eyebrow anymore."

Paul felt like if he saw any more blood he would be sick.

"You saved him," Will reiterated, body quivering. "You saved him."

Will threw his arms around Paul, clinging. The journal smoothed between them.

Will kept repeating his mantra over and over against his sobs.

"It's okay," Paul ignored the ache in his shoulder to hold Will against him. "It's okay."

* * *

Author's note:

Then Sonny dies and Will and Paul make plans for their future on Sonny's grave. The end.

Just kidding, I'm not as stupid as the show. Although, Victor bringing Will at gunpoint to yell at him will always be one of several (!) moments I hated on the show. So, fuck Victor, he just caused Sonny to be stabbed.

Thanks for reading!

Also, sorry for the delay in posting. I had internet troubles.


	38. Chapter 38

Eric Brady navigated the crowd at the Valentine's Day hospital charity dance. He adjusted the camera strap around his neck and snagged an appetizer off a passing tray.

Seeing his aunt and his father bickering nearby, Eric snapped several pictures.

Kayla whacked her brother, Roman Brady, in the arm several times. Her champagne flute, filled with sparkling cider, precariously on the verge of spilling.

"You take that back," Kayla huffed out.

Eric continued photographing the scene. He enjoyed the teasing look in his father's eyes and his aunt's pursed lips. Despite what they wanted to hear, they both reminded him of his grandparents.

Hope watched the squabbling over her champagne glass. It was nice to see everyone unwind.

"Why would I do a stupid thing like that?" Roman gruffly responded, cracking a smile.

"You are so full of it," Kaya argued. She turned to Hope for support when she saw Eric and his camera. "Are you taking pictures? You stop that!"

Eric, adjusting his camera, parroted back his father's words. "Why would I do a stupid thing like that?"

"Eric Brady, you point that camera somewhere else," Kayla warned.

"I'd do it if I were you," Hope laughed. "You don't want to mess with the woman in charge of your healthcare."

"Hmm, good point," Eric agreed. He lowered his camera and asked, "Where did Arianna go? I wanted to get some shots of her."

"Ari and Lucas were just here," Hope commented. She gazed around the dark room until she spotted Lucas' familiar dark head of hair. "There's Lucas," Hope pointed. "He's over there dancing with Ari and-oh."

Everyone turned and stared at the sight before them. Lucas held Ari securely against him with one arm. Even from a distance, everyone could see the wide beam on Ari's face. Lucas' other arm was wrapped around the waist of Adrienne Kiriakis.

Eric's camera flashed as he snapped a few more pictures.

"Oh boy," Kayla murmured.

"That's, uh, something," Hope agreed, swigging back the rest of her champagne.

"I call dibs on not telling Will," Eric proclaimed.

Just as Kayla opened her mouth, her hospital phone vibrated.

 _Damnit,_ Kayla sighed. _I can't get a single night off, not even for the children's benefit._

Kayla glanced at the screen, eyebrows wrinkled.

"Excuse me," Kayla called to the small group around her. She waved her phone, proclaiming, "Duty calls."

* * *

Daniel Jonas rushed to the ambulance bay, jogging along as the stretcher and paramedics raced inside.

"What do we got?" Daniel questioned, eyes drifting towards the switchblade sticking out of the patient's side.

"Stabbing," one paramedic unnecessarily assessed. "BP is down and dropping. The patient was unconscious when we arrived on scene and has lost a lot of blood."

"Whoever called it in performed CPR," another paramedic added.

"Alright, we'll take it from here," Daniel ordered. He shouted to the nurses and interns hovering, "Get 'em up to the OR!"

"Daniel," Kayla, still in her dress and heels, called out as she rushed out of the elevator. "What's the damage?"

Daniel never answered. As he opened his mouth to speak, both Daniel and Kayla took a good look at the patient's face as he was wheeled by.

"Oh, no," Kayla's face dropped, instinctively grabbing Daniel's arm.

Daniel, somber, cleared his throat, "This isn't good."

"Maxine!" Kayla yelled out. "Call Will! Then call my brother. He's gonna need to be here."

* * *

"Why are we all up here?" Roman demanded, walking up to a nurses' station on the third floor. The entire group Kayla left at the Valentine's Day charity dance poured out of the elevator. "Who called us?"

"Yeah," Hopes pushed ahead. "What's happening?"

"Is it my mother?" Roman choked out, fearing the worst.

A young nurse, clearly overwhelmed by the amount of people crowding her station, sputtered uselessly.

"Roman Brady," Maxine Landis barked, making her way through the crowd. "I know you aren't up here causing no commotion."

Adrienne, Lucas, and Ari stepped out of the next elevator. Ari was dozing softly against Adrienne's chest, tiny little eyes flitting open in a valiant effort to stay awake.

"Dad got a call," Eric frowned at Maxine. "Saying we needed to get up to the waiting room as quick as we could."

"I got a call too," Adrienne commented, Lucas' fingertips brushing against hers.

"Oh, right," Maxine sighed deeply. Hospital protocol forbids her to give out patient information. But Dr. Brady expected Roman and company to get there as soon as they could. When Will Horton didn't answer her call, Maxine was forced to call the next number on Sonny's emergency contact list.

Maxine stood on her tiptoes searching for Adrienne. Finally, in the back, standing suspiciously close to one Lucas Horton was Adrienne.

Maxine quirked one brow.

"Adrienne," Maxine beckoned, disregarding her desire for gossip. "I better tell you this in private. I tried calling Will first but he didn't answer."

"Tell me?" Adrienne, helping Lucas shift a sleeping Ari in his arms, rushed towards Maxine's side. The situation finally hit her. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"Should we go somewhere else?" Maxine questioned, appraising the large crowd.

"Will?" Hope questioned. "Why would you call Will?"

"Just tell me!" Adrienne beseeched with wide, terrified eyes.

 _Ding_

The elevator doors opened once more revealing a blood splattered Will Horton.

"Will!" Lucas screamed, startling Ari awake.

A series of loud gasps and screams surrounded the room, everyone shuffling aside to let Will pass.

Paul, hands and arms covered in brown, dried blood, held onto Will's shoulders, guiding him forward.

"Can I get someone to look at him?" Paul requested, voice shaky. The events of the past hour were catching up to him.

Eric reached out and plucked a drowsy Ari away from Lucas before she could see her father. Will would never forgive any of them for letting his daughter see him so bloodied.

"It's okay," Eric shoved Ari's face against his shoulder. "Shh."

Eric soothed Ari back to sleep before rushing to Will's side, terrified.

"Son!" Lucas shoved someone out of his way. "What happened?"

Will shook his head. Eyes blearily opened but unseeing. The journal he found held tightly in one hand. Dried blood smeared haphazardly over his entire face.

"I think he's in shock," Paul answered. "Seriously, where's a fucking doctor?!"

Lucas, seeming to realize Paul was there for the first time, rounded on him in a rage.

"What the hell happened to my son?" Lucas demanded, shoving Paul away from Will.

Paul stumbled away from Will, wanting to cry at the loss. After such a terrifying experience, Paul didn't want to let Will out of his sight.

"Son?" Lucas put his hands on Will's face, twisting it left then right, taking in Will's injuries.

Will blinked several times, jumping away from Lucas' hold. He moved backward until he was pressed against Paul's chest.

"What did you do?" Lucas shouted, flashing sharp, accusatory eyes in Paul's direction.

Adrienne stared at Will in horror. She didn't hear Maxine calling her name. Forgot that she was the one Maxine called. Forgot that Maxine called Will first. Forgot what that meant, that she was on someone's emergency contact list.

"I didn't do anything," Paul spat out, offended. "I tried to-,"

"Everyone settle down," Hope requested. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her emotions over seeing Will in such a state. "Tell us what happened," Hope looked into Paul's heavy eyes.

"Saved him," Will whispered. His hand reached behind him, searching for Paul's hand. Will needed Paul's strength, needed Paul there to ground him.

"Saved who?" Hope asked, apprehensive of Will's fragile tone.

"Saved him," Will repeated, eyes closing. "Where is he?"

"Let us through," a doctor yelled. A nurse with a wheelchair was hot on his heels, trying to navigate their way through the large crowd.

"Where did he go?" Will begged, knees trembling. "Paul saved him. I want to see him! Please, I want to see him!"

"Will," Paul hushed, holding Will upright. He winced at the throbbing in his shoulder. "Will, please."

"No," Will clutched at Paul's forearm, practically on the floor. "Where is he? Where is he? Where is he?"

"Will," Lucas whispered, horrified.

"Sir, please get in the wheelchair," the young doctor requested. He looked at Paul for help when it became obvious Will wasn't going to listen.

"Will, you need to sit," Paul informed him. He shoved Will in the direction of the wheelchair.

"I need to see him," Will shook his head but allowed Paul to manhandle him into the chair. "I have to tell him."

"Sit and they'll take you to him," Paul lied, desperate to get Will to listen. "Okay, you're going to see him."

"Thank you," the doctor sighed in relief. "Alright, Mr. Horton, this way."

Will screeched terribly when they wheeled him out of Paul's sight.

"No!" Will screamed. "No, no, I need-he saved-I can't! No!"

Not wanting to cause any more of a scene, the doctor indicated for Paul to follow.

Just as Will and Paul were led to a private room, a loud alert called over the hospital sound system.

"Paging Doctor Dagger," the melodic voice requested. "This is a code blue."

The doctor wheeling Will paused, staring at the nurse following him. With a nod, he rushed off in the direction of the ER.

"What was that?" Will demanded, hand clamping down on Paul's forearm. "What did that mean?"

"I don't know," Paul answered. "It's nothing. You need to get checked over."

"Was that him?" Will shouted, trying to stand up. "They said dagger. Was that about him?"

"Sir, please, I need you to sit," the nurse tried.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked. "What happened to my son?"

Adrienne finally realized it. There were only a handful of people that could get Will to react that strongly. Arianna and Lucas were safe. Sami and Will's siblings were in California. It couldn't be any of them.

That left only one possible candidate.

"Oh, god," Adrienne cried, mouth falling open. "Where's-where's Sonny?"

Paul and the nurse managed to shove Will back into his wheelchair and into a private room. The door closed behind them with a resounding snick shut.

 _Ding_

Rafe and another police officer stepped out of the elevator with subdued expressions.

"Rafe," Hope noticed right away. "What's happened?"

Roman, stunned into silence at the sight of his blood-stained grandson, shook himself out of his stupor.

Spotting Adrienne, Rafe cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, Adrienne," Rafe stated. "There was an incident in the park. Sonny was rushed to the ER."

Adrienne's hands flitted over her gaping mouth.

"He was stabbed," Rafe declared wincing at Adrienne's high-pitched wail.

* * *

Eric carried Ari away from the group after hearing the cursory details of the incident. He couldn't believe what happened.

 _Hasn't Will gone through enough? And now Sonny might not make it. How is anyone going to recover from this?_

Eric sat on one of the uncomfortable waiting room chairs. Ensuring that Ari was still fast asleep, Eric grabbed his phone and pulled up a familiar contact.

"Sami?" Eric said into the phone. "Yeah, it's me. I'm at the hospital. No, no, it's not me. It's not Grandma either. Sa-Sam-ugh-Sami, shut up! Look, something happened to Will."

He frantically turned the volume down on his phone when Sami started screaming.

* * *

Will sat on the edge of a hospital bed, fingers curled around Paul's. A nurse diligently stitched the deep cut on Will's eyebrow together.

Paul, feeling queasy, did all he could to not look. Instead, he kept his eyes on his and Will's linked hands. Will didn't seem to want to let him go.

"What's that?" Paul asked a subdued Will, nodding at the book in Will's other hand. Throughout everything, Paul never noticed the object.

"I found it," Will whispered, fingers reverently caressing the journal. "It's from Sonny."

"How do you know that?" Paul wondered, staring at the object warily.

"It has an anchor," Will explained.

Paul didn't understand but wouldn't push the subject. He was just glad Will was no longer hysterical, probably due to the painkiller the nurse insisted he take.

"Well, how about we clean it up?" Paul suggested, looking at the blood-stained pages.

"No," Will pulled it against his chest.

Paul sighed. It couldn't be healthy or safe for Will to hang on to something with that much blood on it.

 _After he sees Sonny, Will might let it go,_ Paul thought. _If he sees Sonny._

Despite what Paul promised Will at the park, he had no idea if Sonny would live or not.

 _Knock Knock_

"Will?" Rafe poked his head through the door. "If it's alright, I have some questions."

"Is he okay?" Will pressed, moving around and bothering the nurse stitching him up. "Do you know?"

"Stop moving," the woman requested.

"He's still in surgery," Rafe answered. He moved closer so Will wouldn't get too squirmy. "There is a whole team of doctors working on him. He's in good hands."

"Oh," Will looked down, eyes locked on his journal.

"Can you tell me about what happened?" Rafe questioned again.

"It's my fault," Will declared. "I let fate decide and now Sonny could be, he might-, and it's my fault."

"No, Will, it isn't," Paul argued. "You had nothing to do with this."

"What happened?" Rafe repeated.

"Paul saved him," Will squeezed Paul's hand. "He did. I just screamed. There was a lot of blood, too much blood."

Will's eyes watered again just thinking about it.

Rafe, frustrated, disregarded Will and turned to Paul.

Rafe hadn't met the man holding Will's hand. He only knew what he saw on the news and the disturbing, new article released a few hours ago.

Rafe didn't know Paul Narita but he was certainly suspicious of him.

 _A mere hour after the news of their affair came out, Sonny ends up in the hospital,_ Rafe thought. _Coincidence?_

"I met Will at the park and these two," Paul searched for a word to describe Anthony and Angelo. "Thugs came at us. They wanted Will to go with them."

"Thugs?" Rafe frowned, leaning against the hospital door.

"They wouldn't tell us why but they mentioned some sort of boss wanting Will," Paul continued. "Will and I wouldn't cooperate until they pulled a knife out. One of them held Will down while the other did that," Paul nodded at Will's face. "To him."

"Then what happened?" Rafe crossed his arms.

"I didn't have a choice. I let Will go with them," Paul defended. "Only, Sonny came running out of nowhere and knocked the one with a knife down. I tried to get Will away while Sonny was beating on one of them. Then he got stabbed."

"And you don't know who they were?" Rafe frowned.

"No," Paul shook his head. "Only, well," Paul licked his lips, "Once they got a look at Sonny they bolted. They looked terrified."

"Because of what they did?" Rafe tilted his head.

"Maybe," Paul shrugged, before wincing. "It looked more like they were afraid of whom they hurt."

"Yeah," Rafe sighed. "Knifing Victor Kirakis' favorite nephew would cause anyone to flee the scene. Think you can talk to a sketch artist?"

"Yes," Paul confirmed. "I remember what they look like."

"Okay, I'll send one over as soon as I can," Rafe stated. He looked at Will with a sad frown until he noticed what Will clung to. "What is that?"

Paul noticed Rafe's eyes on the journal.

"Will found it after the ambulance took Sonny," Paul said. "He said Sonny gave it to him."

"It's evidence," Rafe reluctantly replied. He didn't like how Will clung to the book. "I'm afraid I'll have to take it with me."

"Can you wait?" Paul asked. "He, Will, he uh, he isn't gonna let you take it. Please," Paul implored, hoping Rafe would understand.

"Let me get an evidence bag at least," Rafe sighed. "Will's contaminating everything."

Rafe searched the small hospital room until he found a plastic bag. Will fought him a little on it but relented in the end.

"Alright," Rafe said once Will snatched the bag away from him. "Um, not that it's going to be fun but I need to bring someone in to take pictures."

"Pictures?" Paul frowned. "Why?"

"Part of the case," Rafe replied. "We need to gather all the evidence we can get. We need to document Will's injuries and yours," Rafe nodded towards the bruising on Paul's face.

"Oh, um, right," Paul closed his eyes. "Will?"

"Hmm," Will answered, not paying close attention.

"The police are gonna take your picture, okay?" Paul explained. "Is that alright?"

"You'll be there too?" Will turned his head, upsetting the nurse stitching his eyebrow closed.

"I'm right here," Paul said before nodding at Rafe. "Let's get started."

Once the pictures were finished, Rafe shook Paul's hand.

"I'm heading back to the park. If you think of anything else, Will has my number," Rafe addressed Paul.

Will ignored them throughout the situation. He pretended the camera wasn't there, pretended Rafe wasn't there. He barely even paid attention to Paul. He kept picturing everything at the park over and over again in his mind, Sonny's pale face, his white lips. The way his chest was so still. The way he spoke, like he was giving up.

Will would never forget it.

"Thank you, Officer," Paul said. Paul got the distinct feeling that the man would do all he could to help Will. That's all Paul wanted.

"Look after him," Rafe requested, staring at Will. Even if he didn't trust Paul, he could see how much the man cared for Will.

"I will," Paul agreed.

Rafe set his jaw before beckoning Paul over into a corner. He almost forgot.

"There are several paparazzi assembling outside the hospital," Rafe whispered even though Will wasn't listening. "It looks bad."

"What looks bad?" Paul crossed his arms.

Rafe stared Paul right in the eyes.

"You slept with Sonny and a few hours after the story broke Sonny was stabbed," Rafe stated bluntly. "You and Will were the only witnesses. You're both covered in blood. Everyone saw you walk in here. You have to know where they're gonna take the story."

"But Will and I had nothing to do with that," Paul argued, horrified. "We would never do that."

"It's not you I'm worried about," Rafe said calmly. "You know how bad this town got when they thought Will cheated. What are they going to do now that they know it was Sonny and now he's in the hospital? They're going to blame Will."

"But he didn't do anything," Paul groaned in frustration. "Those idiots were after Will not Sonny!"

"It won't matter," Rafe responded. "That's how it works in Salem. Everyone is going to think Will is guilty. And with you following him around even though you slept with his husband," Rafe shook his head. "It won't look good."

"But that was before-," Paul tried to say.

"It doesn't matter," Rafe continued. "Will. and Sami before him, are never the victim in any situation. Now," Rafe clapped Paul on the arm, "Watch over him."

As Rafe turned to go, he looked over Will one last time sitting small and frightened on the hospital bed. Will was an integral part of the happiest time in Rafe's life. He hoped Will wouldn't have to suffer anymore.

* * *

"We need more blood," Kayla requested as she slowly removed the switchblade from Sonny's side.

Daniel, searching for internal damage, agreed.

"It's a mess in here," Daniel commented when the vital sign machine went off.

 _BeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeep_

"He's crashing," a nurse called out while looking over Sonny's monitor.

"Damnit, Sonny," Kayla complained. "Don't you dare do this, now!"

"Where's that blood?" Daniel shouted. "Anything we fix isn't going to matter without it."

Kayla bent down close to Sonny's ear and hissed, "I am not telling Will you died on this table. Do you hear me? You are going to make it through this."

Standing upright, Kayla began yelling orders, working as attentively as she could.

* * *

"All done," the nurse declared, stepping away from Will. "Now," she turned to Paul. "Let me see that shoulder."

"No," Paul shook his head. "I'm fine. Worry about him."

"I'll be the judge of that," the woman rolled her eyes. "And I can worry about the both of you."

A few minutes later, arm back in a sling, Paul and Will were finally alone.

Paul stared at Will, at the tacky blood staining his face. Will barely agreed to the stitches earlier and flat out refused to be cleaned up. Now, though, with Will looking so complacent, Paul knew he could get Will to agree.

"Come here," Paul said. He yanked on Will's hand, pulling him toward the bathroom. "You need to get cleaned up."

Will nodded, docile, "You too."

Will noted the dried blood on Paul's hands and clothes.

Paul shoved Will onto the closed toilet lid and wet a washcloth with warm water. The journal, inside of the plastic evidence bag, sat on Will's lap.

"Tell me if this is too hot," Paul requested, wiping tenderly at Will's face.

Will stared at Paul as silence enveloped them.

Each sweep of the cloth revealed another part of Will's pink skin. Paul had never seen Will look so young or vulnerable. Not even after he found him alone and heartbroken on a park bench after discovering Sonny cheated on him.

 _And now here I am,_ Paul thought. _Wiping Sonny's blood off of him._

The situation seemed so surreal. One minute Paul was terrified of the latest scandal and the next he was fighting for Will's safety and potentially his life.

 _Then Sonny came and he might not make it,_ Paul frowned. _Sonny could be dead for all we know._

"That's better," Paul whispered once Will's face and neck were clean. He tossed the stained rag into the sink once he realized Will was staring at it.

Paul, mindful of the sling, washed his hands and arms, up to his elbows.

"We need some new clothes," Paul spoke, trying to fill the silence. "These are ruined. I'll have to ask a nurse or someone."

"So much blood," Will stated. "Too much," Will shivered, thinking about what that meant for Sonny. "Can you lose that much blood and still, you know?"

"They're working on him," Paul reminded Will. "I'm sure they have it under control."

"He was so pale," Will said, eyes watering. "He's never pale. His skin is always-,"

"Don't do that," Paul cut Will off gently. "You have to believe he'll be alright. You can't give up on him."

Will nodded, moving over to wash his hands as well. He watched as the blood swirled down the drain, slipping away so easily, too easily.

"Come on," Paul turned the water off when Will's skin began to wrinkle. "I'll find us some new clothes. And I'm sure your dad wants to see you."

"Don't go," Will pleaded, catching Paul's eyes in the mirror above the sink. "Please."

"I'm right here," Paul promised, staring at Will's reflection. "I'll take care of you."

* * *

Lucas, pacing outside the door to Will's room, nearly barreled into Paul the minute the door opened.

"Will!" Lucas yelled in a panic. He shoved Paul out of his way, gathering Will into his arms.

"Dad," Will used one arm to hold on, the other holding his journal in a death grip.

"Rafe told us what happened," Lucas pushed Will away, holding onto Will's shoulders. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"Yeah," Will nodded. It took him a second to remember his father was watching Ari tonight. "Where's Ari?" Will asked, eyes widening.

"It's okay," Lucas reassured him. "Eric has her. She's sleeping on him in the waiting room," Lucas pointed over his shoulder.

Will looked past his father and sighed in relief. He could see his uncle Eric's familiar frame cradling Arianna.

"Did she see me?" Will fretted. "She can't, I don't. This isn't supposed to happen to her!"

"No, no," Lucas assured him. "She was barely awake. It's okay."

"Oh," Will nodded before thinking of something else. "God, what am I gonna tell her about S-Sonny? What am I-?"

"Hey, don't worry about that right now," Lucas insisted. "Not yet, okay."

Paul waved down an orderly, asking for a change of clothes. He did his best not to listen to Will and Lucas' conversation. He envied their relationship. Paul was close to his grandfather but it wasn't anything like Will's bond with his father. Paul couldn't help but wonder if he would have had that. If his father was alive, if Paul grew up with him.

 _Do I even know who my father is?_ Paul thought, mind recalling the events of the past few days.

Automatically, Paul reached to grab his phone only to remember it lay smashed on the sidewalk at the park.

 _I need to call my mother,_ Paul knew. _We were going to meet for dinner. She must be worried._

Paul moved further back into the hospital room and picked up the phone. He was thankful he had a knack for remembering phone numbers.

* * *

Will and Paul sat side-by-side in matching blue scrubs. Will's journal and the pink quartz he found by the river earlier in the day sat on his lap. Ari slept soundly against Will's shoulder none the wiser to anyone's anxiety.

Paul focused on Will and Ari. Lucas and Adrienne didn't appreciate his presence but Paul didn't care. Will wanted him there. He would stay as long as Will wanted.

Paul shifted, hand resting near Will's leg.

Adrienne sat huddled across from them, glaring at the way Paul's fingers brushed against Will's thigh. Her son could be dying for all they knew and still they carried on this way.

She spent the first hour waiting on the phone. She called all her children, begging them to pray for their brother's life. She talked with her mother, crying together with an understanding only a mother could appreciate. Lastly, Adrienne called Justin. She didn't know if she trusted his promise to be on the first flight to Salem.

Victor and Maggie arrived at the hospital 45 minutes ago. As soon as Victor spoke to Rafe, a thunderous expression crossed his face and he hobbled out of the hospital faster than anyone anticipated. Maggie, confused, chased after him.

No one would tell them anything. Adrienne didn't think she could stand any more waiting.

Hope and Roman left with Rafe to assist in the investigation. As worried as they were, they both needed to do something. Neither were good at sitting around and waiting. Eric, after Will took Ari back, went back to the dance to find anyone else that needed to know.

 _Ding_

Marlena, arm-in-arm with John, stepped off the elevator and rushed towards her grandson. Eric followed behind them.

"Will!" Marlena shouted. "What happened? Eric said there was some sort of accident."

Marlena and John stopped in front of Will, lowering their voices when they noticed Ari fast asleep.

Will's pressed his lips together. He couldn't talk about this anymore. Adrienne asked question after question, forcing him to relive it again and again.

He wouldn't do it anymore, couldn't do it.

Paul, glancing at Will's withdrawn expression, cleared his throat.

"Will and I were in the park and two guys tried to kidnap Will," Paul said. "There was a big struggle and Sonny ended up with a knife embedded in his side."

"No," Marlena gasped, turning to hide against John's side.

"What about you, kid?" John asked, looking at Will. "What happened to that angelic little face?"

Will's lips quirked slightly. When Will was younger, back when he referred to John as Grandpa, John always teased Will for his less than virtuous behavior as a kid. John was one of the few who never made Will feel bad about himself. Even throughout the last few weeks, John kept his opinion to himself. Will appreciated it.

"Someone sliced my eyebrow with a knife," Will said in a dead voice. "Then they shoved the knife inside Sonny."

Paul moved his hand to encompass Will's knee and squeezed.

Eric, moving from behind his mother, lifted one eyebrow at the movement. The other day when Eric had lunch with Will, Will told him he didn't want to see Paul anymore. That he was confused and needed space.

Cut to a few days later and the man was groping Eric's nephew in a hospital.

Eric set his jaw and cleared his throat.

"Will," Eric softly said as he advanced forward. Eric subtly nudged Paul out of the seat next to Will.

Paul grunted face pinched in annoyance at the man shoving him unceremoniously out of his seat.

Eric noticed the goosebumps lining Will's arms. He pulled off his suit jacket and wrapped it around Will's shoulders.

"There," Eric rubbed up and down Will's arms. "Is there anything else you need?" Eric requested. He took Will's abnormally cold hand.

"No," Will licked his lips, staring at Eric with rounded eyes.

"I talked to Sami," Eric said. "She needs to make some arrangements but then she'll be coming to you."

"Oh," Will hummed. Seeming to realize it wasn't Paul's hand he was holding, Will desperately searched for him.

Seeing Paul sitting on Eric's other side, Will sighed.

Eric and Lucas shared a quick glance with each other. The same exasperation lined their faces at Will's behavior. Neither approved of Will clinging to Paul in the aftermath of what happened. It might not have been conscious but it couldn't have been healthy.

Marlena spoke to Adrienne in a quiet whisper, heads bent together.

"When was the last time you ate anything, kid?" John questioned. He keenly observed Lucas and Eric's silent communication.

"I don't know," Will admitted. "This morning, maybe."

"That won't do," John decided.

"You," John lightly kicked Paul in the shin with the tip of his shoe. "Come with me. Will looks like he's gonna pass out. He needs something to eat and drink. You're not looking much better."

Paul held the gaze of the strange man before him. Besides Lucas and Adrienne, Paul didn't know any of the people in the small waiting room. Obviously, Will was important to everyone there but Paul didn't know them. He was well out of his element. A stranger in a room full of so much history.

Something in the strange man's face told Paul it would be easier to agree.

"Right," Paul reluctantly stood up. He wasn't stupid. He knew everyone didn't want him there, thought he was intruding.

 _Will wants me here,_ Paul reminded himself. _Will is more important than any of them._

Disregarding the stern looks geared at him, Paul kneeled in front of Will. He gently placed his hands on Will's knees.

"I'm gonna get us something to eat," Paul said, looking up into Will's eyes. "Then I'll be right back."

"But-," Will argued. He didn't want Paul to go. What if something happened?

"We're right here, son," Lucas reminded Will, cupping his shoulder. "And Paul will be right back."

"Exactly," Paul put on a brave face. "It won't be long at all."

Will didn't look convinced but when Ari huffed in her sleep, Will diverted his attention. Even now in Will's manic state Ari would always come first.

John grabbed Paul by the elbow and pulled him up and towards the hospital cafeteria.

"Why do we always end up here, huh?" Eric asked as Will checked on Ari.

"The hospital should have frequent visitor punch cards," Lucas suggested. "After nine visits the tenth one's free."

"The hospital would lose money that way," Marlena noted. "Especially with this one," Marlena pointed at Will.

Adrienne snorted loudly through her nose, crossing her arms.

Will knew what that sound meant, what it always meant. He was accustomed to Adrienne's ever changing opinion about him. Over the past few weeks, Adrienne had been a model mother-in-law. She supported Will, listened to him. Will didn't want to go back to how things were in the past. He didn't want her to hate him again.

Lucas, startled, stared at Adrienne incredulously.

Eric, still holding Will's hand, squeezed once before letting go.

"Something you want to say?" Eric bluntly asked Adrienne while Marlena disapprovingly watched.

"…No," Adrienne decided. _There isn't, not yet._

"I didn't think so," Eric held her gaze heavily.

Eric and Sami might have been vastly different people but they were twins. In many respects they were similar and protecting their family was one of them.

Will, shoulders hunching inward, squirmed. He didn't like the tense atmosphere around him. He hated being in the hospital, always had. He knew as soon as he opened his mouth someone was going to belittle him, scold him or shame him for his actions. Will didn't even know which actions exactly but it would happen. It always did.

 _Everyone is going to blame me and Sonny could be dead and it's my fault._

Will just wanted to wait for news on his husband in peace.

 _Oh, god_ , Will clenched his eyes shut. _Please be okay. Please. He has to be okay._

Will lowered his head, spotting the stone he found earlier. Clenching it in his fist, Will recalled what it was supposed to do. Closing his eyes tightly, Will focused. He waited a few minutes before getting upset.

 _Why aren't you bringing me inner peace, you piece of shit?_

Eric watched Will struggle, going through some sort of mental battle. There wasn't much Eric could do. There wasn't any comfort Will would find solace in now. But there was one thing Eric knew how to do.

"Will," Eric said in a gentle tone. "Come with me."

Will glanced at Ari sleeping in his arms.

"I'll take her," Lucas offered, ripping his narrowed eyes away from Adrienne.

"I don't know," Will mumbled as he shoved the pink quartz back in the pocket of his scrubs. "What if they have news?"

"Then they'll find us. No one is going to tell anyone anything without you," Eric promised. "Trust me. You need this."

Hesitantly, Will handed Ari over to Lucas.

"Maybe you should call and see if someone could watch over her," Marlena suggested. "At least for the night."

"Dad," Will said. "You could take her home with you."

"I could," Lucas nodded. "Except I'm not leaving until you do, son."

"Dad," Will sighed. "You don't have to do that."

"Would you ever leave if Arianna was in the hospital?" Lucas asked with a raised brow. "That's what I thought."

"I don't want her to leave at all," Will admitted, shamefaced. "I don't want any more of my family taken away."

Adrienne softened against her will. She recalled the bits of Will's journal she read. She knew how much everything hurt Will, the inner pain he possessed.

 _I shouldn't be so hard on him,_ Adrienne thought.

"I'll call Henderson and see if he'll bring Ari's pack and play," Adrienne interjected with a kind smile.

"Thank you," Will responded, staring at his mother-in-law. He understood what Adrienne was truly offering.

"Come on," Eric said. "This way."

Will, holding the plastic evidence bag, followed.

* * *

"I'm not really that big on prayer, Uncle Eric," Will confessed as they walked into the hospital chapel.

"You don't have to be," Eric shrugged. "But I am. And I think you'll find at least a small amount of comfort from the experience."

Will nodded once before following Eric down the aisle to the front pew. The two kneeled together on the benches, hands folded together.

Will awkwardly looked around the small room, eyes locking on the cross in front of him. Will wasn't the religious type. Spiritual, yes, but not religious.

"I don't know what to say," Will whispered, head low.

"Just say whatever you want to happen," Eric suggested. "Or don't say anything."

Will nodded, closing his eyes. He wished some sort of spiritual awakening would happen, something that would fill him with divine hope and love, solve all his problems.

Nothing did.

"I feel guilty," Will admitted after a few quiet minutes.

"Why?" Eric wondered. He knew Will wouldn't be able to handle the silence, that eventually he would cave and start talking.

"I couldn't make a decision," Will said. "I tried and I couldn't. So, I told myself that fate would decide. Whoever I saw next would be my choice."

"Alright," Eric encouraged.

"And Paul showed up," Will said. "Literally seconds after I thought that. And that was it. Finally, I had my choice. I let fate decide and they gave me Paul."

"Okay," Eric frowned, uncertain where Will was going.

"Then those guys came and, and everything was awful," Will sighed. "I let fate decide and Sonny was stabbed. I couldn't make a decision myself and fate took Sonny away."

"Will," Eric denied. "That isn't how it works. We've talked about this before."

"But it is," Will argued. "I thought I could be with Paul and now Sonny could be dead. It's my fault."

"No, it isn't," Eric shook his head. "Will, none of this is your fault. You are not responsible for other people's actions."

"I should have gone with them, those men," Will insisted. "If I had gone, Sonny wouldn't have been hurt."

"Yeah," Eric sarcastically responded. "And Sonny shouldn't have cheated on you or none of this would have happened. EJ shouldn't have died so Sami wouldn't have moved to California and you would never have left. Or, I suppose, Sami never should have slept with Lucas twenty years ago and you wouldn't have to deal with any problems at all.

"That isn't how the world works, Will," Eric said. "Yes, bad things are going to happen. And, yeah, they seem to happen at an exponential rate with you. But it is not your fault. You don't know what would have happened if you had gone with those men. You could be the one in the operating room. We just don't know."

"But I-," Will cut himself off. "I didn't choose and now Sonny might-he said," Will paused to refocus. "Before he passed out he said I was always going to be his last love and that he wanted my face to be the last thing he saw. I don't want him to die," Will sobbed. "I don't. I love him."

"I know you do, Will," Eric replied. "Everyone knows, even Sonny."

"Then how do I make it better?" Will demanded. "How do I-how do I fix this?"

"You just have to have faith," Eric advised. "You need to believe that Sonny is going to be fine."

"He has to be fine," Will said. "He can't leave."

"In life, Will," Eric preached. "You've made a lot of mistakes and gone through a lot of pain. But mistakes make you wiser and pain makes you stronger. At the end of the day, no matter what happens, you'll make it."

Will nodded, wiping at his eyes.

"I think I want to say something now," Will revealed. "If, um, if you'll help me."

"I always have and I always will," Eric promised. He grabbed Will's hand and bowed his head.

"God," Will licked his lips. He felt a tad ridiculous praying in front of someone but he had to try. "Please, watch over Sonny, heal him. Please give Aunt Kayla and Daniel and everyone else working on him the strength and the knowledge to fix him. Please, don't take Sonny away from my baby. She-she needs both of her daddies. There is so much I haven't been able to figure out on my own yet, like how to use that stupid steam cleaner. I either put in too much water or not enough. And then it makes that weird scary sound and I don't know how to make it fit in the hall closet. I try but it gets stuck against the vacuum and why do we need a steamer and a vacuum? Why not just have one that does both and-,"

"Will," Eric cleared his throat, amused.

"Right, sorry, God," Will said. "Just, please watch over Sonny. He's done a lot of bad things lately but he needs to be around to make it up to me. He isn't perfect but I still love him. And if I get another chance, I'll tell him. Please, I just want him to be okay."

"Amen," Eric said once Will tapered off.

"Amen," Will sniffed, blinking away more tears.

"Will?" Marlena knocked on the chapel door, poking her head in. "Kayla and Daniel are waiting."

* * *

"What happened?" Will ran into the waiting room. "Is he alright? Is he alive? Tell me!"

"There were a few close calls," Daniel said after looking at Kayla. "But, everything seems to be fine. We fixed the damage, gave him a few blood transfusions, and god willing he'll be fine in a few months."

"He will?" Will asked, knees shaking in relief.

Eric swooped in to help Will to his seat.

"Oh, thank God," Adrienne praised while staring up at the ceiling, hands together. "Thank you, God!"

"I can't believe…He's really going to be okay?" Will questioned again, tears escaping.

"Yes, Will," Kayla stated with a supportive smile. "You can see him after he leaves recovery."

Eric pulled Will into a bone-crushing hug.

"I think your prayer was just answered," Eric said in a low voice that only Will could hear.

* * *

"So," John said as he stood beside Paul in the elevator down to the cafeteria. "You're Paul Narita?"

"Yes," Paul answered, feeling shaky without Will near. He knew realistically Will was safe in the hospital but it was different knowing something versus seeing it.

John looked Paul over. He certainly had many of Tori's features. John would know those eyes anywhere.

"And you?" Paul grunted, fed up with not knowing anyone in Will's world.

"My name is John Black," John answered. "I've known Will since before he was born."

"Oh," Paul recognized the name. This was the man involved with his mother's secret past.

"Why don't you tell me what happened tonight?" John questioned. "I'm on the force. I might be able to help."

"Who was that woman with you?" Paul ignored John. He had questions of his own, curious over the man involved with his mother. "And the man sitting with Will?"

"Well, the woman," John smiled. "Is Dr. Marlena Evans. She's Will's grandmother and my woman. The man with her was Eric Brady, her son."

"Right," Paul nodded. He recalled the names from his conversations with Will.

The elevator dinged and the two exited. John guided them towards the cafeteria.

John appraised Paul. He knew the rumors surrounding Will and Paul. Knew that Sonny had moved out and into the Kiriakis mansion. John didn't want to think poorly of Tori's son but he couldn't help it. John knew Will and Sonny. He didn't know Paul.

As they entered the cafeteria, Paul headed straight for the hamburger station. He knew that was Will's favorite. Will loved greasy hamburgers and extra salty fries. Whenever he was upset, though, Will gravitated towards sweet treats.

After picking up two hamburger and fries, Paul headed towards the desserts.

John, collecting as many coffees as he could carry, met Paul in the checkout line.

"Did you ask Will what he wanted?" John wondered.

"I know what he likes," Paul commented. He didn't appreciate the looks John was giving him.

"Do you?" John asked. "Or do you know what you want him to like?"

"What the hell does that mean?" Paul demanded, handing over a fistful of cash to the cashier.

Grabbing their food and coffee, John explained. "It means you need to back off of Will."

"I am not doing anything," Paul shook his head. "Will asked me to be here. He wants me here."

"Does he? Or is he merely vulnerable and hurting?" John countered.

The two walked into the elevator, Paul's face pinched in frustration.

"All I'm saying is Will is young," John shrugged. "Just because Will slept with you before doesn't mean he will now."

"I have never slept with Will," Paul hissed. "He would never do that to Sonny especially now."

"Then why are you here, going after someone that's married?" John pressed.

"Unhappily married," Paul rolled his eyes. "Will is my friend above everything else. We went through a terrifying situation together. I'm here to support him, that's it."

"A friend?" John lifted one eyebrow. "Anyone with eyes can see how you look at him."

"So what?" Paul questioned. "It is none of your business who I care about or not."

"No," John agreed. "But Will is my business. I love that boy like he was my own grandson. I know how he was raised and what he values. And he does not need you clouding his head."

"I am not doing anything," Paul growled. "I've done nothing but respect his wishes for weeks."

The elevator dinged, doors opening. Before Paul could exit, John grabbed his arm.

"Do yourself a favor and back off," John requested. "Before anyone else gets hurt."

"Why don't you take your own advice and stay away from my mother? You know, since Marlena is your woman and all," Paul countered with a sneer.

Paul carried the food over to Will who was locked in a tight hug with his uncle.

"Hey," Paul greeted, frustration leaking out of him. "What happened?"

"Paul," Will exclaimed. He pulled away from Eric and rushed at Paul. "Paul, he's going to be fine. They said he's going to be okay."

"That's great," Paul genuinely replied. "When do you get to see him?"

"When he's out of recovery," Will said. "God, I don't think I've ever been so relieved."

"Yeah," Paul nodded. "Um, I brought you something to eat."

"Thanks," Will closed his eyes and smiled. "I didn't realize how hungry I was. God," Will laughed happily.

Paul stared at the pure relief on Will's face, the innocent smile.

"Yeah," Paul swallowed. "I didn't realize it either."

"What did you bring me?" Will asked, staring at Paul.

"Oh, um, here," Paul handed Will his container of food.

"My favorite," Will quipped, sitting down and beckoning Paul forward.

"Yeah," Paul sat down with Will. "I know."

"Thanks," Will shoved a fist-full of French fries into his mouth.

Paul watched Will eat. He did the best he could to ignore the sting that John Black's words left.

* * *

Will kept a close eye on Ari in her pack and play as he waited for news about Sonny. He knew it would take a while for Sonny to get out of recovery and moved to a private room. But, watching Ari sleep peacefully was mesmerizing.

While Will watched Ari, Paul watched Will.

"Hey," Paul got Will's attention. "I also bought this for you in the cafeteria."

Will smiled when he saw the cupcake Paul bought him. It was chocolate with pink frosting, his favorite.

"When I was seven or eight," Will narrowed his eyes in concentration. He couldn't quite remember. "My uncle Austin made a whole bunch of these for my aunt Carrie. I was helping or at least, I was pretending to help. Either way, Austin left me alone with the whole batch to pick up my aunt from work. I ate all of them before Carrie could see them. I spent hours afterward puking them up."

Will peeled the liner off the cupcake and split it in half, ignoring the spilling crumbs. He handed half over to Paul.

"Didn't stop me from eating them again," Will shrugged. He shoved his whole piece into his mouth at once.

"You're an interesting soul, Will Horton," Paul remarked. He couldn't resist reaching out to wipe away the mess of frosting Will smeared around his mouth.

Will caught Paul's eye once he pulled away.

"I'm not very good at staying away from things that hurt me," Will admitted quietly.

Lucas, Eric, Adrienne, John, and Marlena watched the two of them talking with varying signs of worry on their faces.

"Can I ask you something?" Paul questioned. When Will nodded, Paul said, "How do you know that journal is for you?"

Will glanced at the journal encased in the plastic evidence bag. He placed it by his feet for safe keeping.

"It has an anchor," Will repeated himself from hours earlier. "I just know."

"What does an anchor have to do with anything?" Paul wondered.

"That's what Sonny always said," Will explained. "That I was his anchor that never weighed him down. That I would keep him grounded. It was in his vows too."

Will rubbed his hands together to get the crumbs off. After, he lifted the evidence bag and showed the inscription to Paul.

"Life's roughest storms prove the strength of our anchors," Paul read. A sense of dread filled his insides. "Right."

"It's your Valentine's Day gift," Adrienne interrupted their conversation. "He put a lot of effort into finding one that would be perfect."

"Oh," Will placed the bag back on the floor.

With the accusatory expression in Adrienne's eyes, Will scooted farther away from Paul. It wasn't his fault he gravitated towards Paul. He didn't do it on purpose. It just happened.

 _Fate brought me Paul,_ Will recalled. _And at the same time, fate took Sonny away._

Will wasn't sure he could ever reconcile that in his mind.

"Will?" Kayla walked back over to the waiting area, tired and beleaguered.

"Yes?" Will jumped out of his seat. "Is he okay?"

"We just moved him to a room," Kayla explained. "You can see him now. Only one at a time, please."

* * *

Will, knees shaking, slipped into the hospital room and closed the door behind him.

There was Sonny in the bed. A cannula in his nose, various tubes and wires sticking out of him. Will didn't know what they were for and at the moment, he didn't care. All Will cared about was Sonny.

Slowly, Will moved to Sonny's side. He watched as Sonny's chest rose and fell rhythmically. After the way Sonny stopped breathing in the park, Will found such comfort in the motion.

Will placed the journal encased in plastic on the table by the bed along with the pink quartz. Then, Will sat down.

"Hi," Will whispered, eyes watering once more.

Sonny's chest moved up and down.

"I'm really mad at you," Will confessed. "What were you thinking? You don't know how to fight anyone, not properly. I mean, T beat you up once. T! Everyone always says I'm the stupid one but not this time. Why didn't you call the police? Why did you have to be a hero?

"I'm pissed at you," Will continued. "You made me think you weren't coming back. You could have died in front of me. I should hate you for that. But I don't. I don't hate you and that's always been the problem. I don't know how to hate you."

Will sighed, rubbing at his eyes.

"I love you, Sonny," Will said. He reached forward and grabbed Sonny's hand. "I don't, I don't know what this means for us but I do. I'm sorry I made you think I didn't.

"Geez," Will chuckled sadly. "How did you handle this when I was shot? I don't know what to do here. I'm the one that gets into these messes." Will closed his eyes. "I'm the one that should have cheated. I'm the one that should be in the hospital. I'm the one that should be here not you. Why'd you have to steal my mistakes, huh? I'm the screw-up. No one knows what to do when I'm not."

Will cried softly. He bowed his head, pressing his forehead to Sonny's hand.

* * *

Paul, standing outside the door, turned away with a sigh. He leaned against the wall, lightly banging his head.

 _Will's never going to pick me,_ Paul realized. _He's never going to love me the way he loves Sonny, not now._

* * *

Author's note:

Recent spoilers for Days have left me, well, let's just say less than pleased. But it reminded me as to why I started writing this story. So, I would like everyone to tell me what and/or who they want Will to end up with here. Sonny, Paul, being single and enjoying his time with Ari, engaging in an illegal, illicit affair with Adam, meeting someone new, T discovering his latent bisexuality, I don't care. Please, just let me know what you'd like to see.

Thanks for reading!


	39. Chapter 39

"Thank you for coming to get her here," Will praised Ari's babysitter while holding onto his elbow. "I know it's not convenient."

"Well," the woman shrugged. "It wasn't fun getting through those reporters. But other than that, it wasn't much trouble."

"Reporters?" Will frowned, rubbing at the dark circles under his eyes.

"You know," the woman awkwardly looked at Will. "Because of the news about Sonny and that baseball player."

"Oh," Will blinked several times. "I forgot," he mumbled, clenching his eyes shut. He felt so exhausted, not only physically but mentally. The past twelve hours, the past twelve days, the last twelve months, it was all too much.

"Sorry," the woman said. "Um, yeah, sorry."

"It's fine," Will took a few calming breaths. "Um, I should be the one that's sorry. Ari didn't get much sleep last night so she's going to be cranky. So, good luck with that."

"It's nothing I can't handle," the woman assured Will with a supportive smile.

Will walked over to Ari, who was sitting on the floor of Sonny's hospital room playing with her toys.

"Baby, the babysitter is here," Will called. "Tell Daddy bye."

Ari waved at Sonny's prone figure. She thought he was merely sleeping.

"Bye, Daddy," Ari whispered to Sonny, not wanting to wake him. She turned to Will and hugged his legs. "Bye, bye."

"Bye, princess," Will bent over and kissed her nose, forehead, and cheeks. "I love you. Be a good girl, okay?"

"Kay," Ari answered, holding the babysitter's hand and walking off.

Will watched Ari until she was out of sight.

 _Please, be safe,_ Will thought. _Please._

"Hey," Lucas called as he walked into the room. He left for a few hours, against his will, but he was back. "I brought you some clean clothes, your toothbrush, and some other stuff."

"Thanks," Will said as he took the bag offered to him and tossed it in his chair.

"I saw Ari leaving with the babysitter," Lucas commented. "I could have taken her."

"I know," Will responded. "I just, I wasn't sure I wanted her to leave at all. But," Will looked around the room, "She won't get much rest here."

"No, that's true," Lucas agreed. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know," Will rubbed his temples. He could feel a pressure headache building. "Head hurts."

"You could have asked the staff to roll in a cot for you," Lucas pointed out. "You didn't need to sleep in the chair."

"I didn't really sleep," Will admitted. "I hate hospitals. And every little noise jolted me awake thinking it was Sonny."

"Did he wake up at all?" Lucas wondered.

"He'd open his eyes but I don't think he was actually awake," Will answered. "God, I don't know how you or Mom dealt with being here all the time."

"Well, you know, the staff is terrified of your mother, so that helped," Lucas admitted with a small smile.

"Right, of course," Will shook his head fondly.

"Now, you're sure you don't want me to stay with you?" Lucas questioned.

"Dad," Will rolled his eyes. "I can handle this. I'm not gonna fall apart."

"I just don't want you alone," Lucas said. "I need you to come out of this alright, Will."

"I'm fine," Will crossed his arms. "They stitched me up and it barely hurts."

"I wasn't talking about that," Lucas glanced at the garish lines across Will's forehead. "Although, that reminds me you need to get that looked at again."

"Dad," Will groaned.

"You and Sonny aren't okay, Will," Lucas reminded him. "And, yeah, something huge just happened. But it doesn't change what he did."

"What he did," Will responded, "Was risk his life for me."

"I know," Lucas nodded. "And I'm eternally grateful for that, son. He still hurt you. I just want you to keep an open mind about all this. Although," Lucas looked over the way Will's entire being gravitated towards Sonny, "I'd say we already know what your decision is gonna be."

"I-," Will glanced at Sonny. "I don't know, maybe."

"Whatever you decide," Lucas squeezed Will's shoulder as he stood up. "Make sure you're certain, that you have no doubts."

"I promise," Will said. "Was, um, were there a lot of reporters outside?"

"Uh, yeah," Lucas answered. "A lot, so, I'd say hide in here as long as you can."

"Do you know why they're out there?" Will asked, hoping he wouldn't have to explain anything yet.

"I figured it was because Sonny was in here," Lucas narrowed his eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Wil dismissed. "Don't worry about it."

"Right, okay, be safe," Lucas kissed the top of Will's head. "And call me with any updates."

With a deep sigh, Will turned back to Sonny. He dug around in the bag his father brought him and found his IPad.

Will had to know how the news broke, how everyone found out the truth about Sonny and Paul's connection. Will hoped it had nothing to do with him, with his article.

 _Please, don't let this be my fault. Please._

Will typed in the names, "Paul Narita Sonny Kiriakis" into Chrome and waited, biting his lip.

The first link was for _Sonix_. Will opened it, wishing he could close his eyes.

Will read the first line of the article and slammed the IPad on the bed.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck. How did they get this?_

Will looked again, searching for the name of the journalist. There wasn't one.

 _How did this happen?_

Will saved the article and hid it away in his desk. Few people had been inside of the apartment since then too.

 _Dad, Eric, Chad, T,_ Will thought. _Theresa, Adrienne, Mom, and Grandma._

 _Would any of them do this?_

 _No,_ Will decided. _They wouldn't humiliate me this way. They all know how hard I'm trying to move on. They wouldn't do this._

 _So, who did?_

Will tried to think if he let anyone else in the apartment. Only the building supervisor when he was testing the fire alarms. For some reason, Will didn't think a fifty-nine-year-old man that didn't know the difference between an Apple product and an actual apple would know to steal a thumbdrive.

 _Either someone broke in or someone betrayed me._

Sonny adjusted on the bed, head lolling.

"Sonny," Will tossed his IPad to the side. "Sonny, can you hear me?"

Sonny had moved throughout the night. Each time getting Will's hopes up or disturbing Will's light sleep. For a few brief seconds, hours before, Sonny opened his eyes and gazed uncomprehendingly around the room. By the time Will jumped to his side, Sonny was back asleep.

Hopefully, this time wouldn't be a false alarm.

"Hey," Will coaxed, moving his chair in real close. "Come on, Sonny. Open your eyes."

Sonny lifted his eyes open, blinking before shutting them again.

"Please, Sonny," Will begged. "Come back to me."

Seeming to listen, Sonny's eyes opened into low slits.

"Hey," Will beamed, holding Sonny's hand up and kissing the back of it. "Are you with me now?"

"Where'm I?" Sonny asked, voice low and scratchy.

"You're in the hospital," Will explained gently. "You're okay, now."

"Mmm," Sonny replied. "Hurts."

"I know," Will nodded. "I know it does. Here," Will reached over and clicked the button to release more pain medicine. "That'll help."

"Hmm," Sonny sighed with clear trouble keeping his eyes open. "You're pretty."

"What?" Will asked, taken aback.

"So pretty," Sonny repeated.

"I'd hope so," Will laughed, slightly uncomfortable. "You're married to me."

"I am?" Sonny's eyebrows lifted. "Damn, I did good."

"You're ridiculous," Will countered, cheeks red.

"You're the prettiest thing I've ever seen," Sonny stated. He lifted his free hand to poke at Will's face. He mumbled, "So pretty," again under his breath.

"What's that?" Sonny asked, staring at the needle attached to the top of his hand.

"I told you," Will smiled. "You're in the hospital."

"Oh," Sonny nodded. "That's sad. But you're my husband and that's happy."

"You're gonna be so embarrassed later," Will said, scratching his face with his left hand.

"If I'm your husband, where's your ring?" Sonny pointed at Will's bare ring finger.

"Um, I took it off," Will admitted. "We're, um, we're having problems."

"That's sad again," Sonny pouted, lower lip sticking out. "I have to fix problems. You're so pretty. I can't lose you. Why are we having problems?"

"You found someone prettier," Will said with a sad smile. He hated thinking about this even if Sonny didn't seem to remember in his drug induced state.

"No, 'mpossible," Sonny shook his head. "I told you, prettiest ever." Sonny stared at Will for a few moments. "Don't want you sad. Want you happy. I love you."

"You don't even remember me right now," Will pointed out.

"Love at first sight," Sonny promised. He rather clumsily pulled Will's hand towards his mouth and attempted to kiss it. His aim was off, kissing the side of his own thumb instead.

"You said that before to me," Will admitted. "I never believed you."

"Is true," Sonny insisted around a wide yawn.

"You should go back to sleep," Will suggested. "Resting is good for you."

"You'll be my husband when I wake up?" Sonny asked, eyes drifting shut.

"Yeah," Will chuckled. "We'll still be married."

"I'd fall in love at first sight again," Sonny promised. Still holding Will's hand, Sonny closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

Will bit his lip, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

* * *

"Paul-san," Tori yanked Paul unceremoniously into a warm hug. "Oh, I was so worried when you called me."

"I'm fine," Paul confirmed, grimacing when she touched his sore shoulder. He only bruised the healing muscle but it still hurt like hell.

Paul stayed outside of Sonny's hospital room for several hours. He watched over Will as he fell into a fitful sleep. It hurt, though, watching the way Will behaved around Sonny. It shouldn't have been so jarring but it was.

Over the past few days, Paul managed to convince himself that things were progressing with Will. Will was so interested in Tori's secret, he turned to Paul, helped him. Why would Will do that if he didn't care?

"How did something like that happen?" Tori wondered as they sat down on Paul's simple sofa. She tsk-ed seeing the dark bruises on her son's face.

"I don't know," Paul shook his head. "I don't know who would want to hurt Will. It was surreal. The whole experience feels like it happened to someone else."

"And he's alright, Will is?" Tori questioned. Despite her feelings for the boy, she didn't want him hurt.

"Physically, yeah," Paul said. "But mentally and emotionally? I don't know if he can handle much more stress to his life."

"He'll have you, though," Tori replied. "Won't he? Since you're staying for him."

"I-," Paul sighed. "I don't know. I mean, I know how I feel. I know that I love Will more than I've ever loved anyone else. But I don't think he'll ever feel the same about me."

"Why do you say that?" Tori frowned. Her son had never been low on confidence.

"You didn't see the way he reacted to Sonny," Paul said. "I've always known that he was still in love with Sonny but seeing it was so much worse. I don't think there's anything I can do that would compete with that."

"And Sonny will be fine?" Tori asked.

"That's what the doctors' said," Paul shrugged. "As soon as Will heard Sonny was fine, Will didn't need me anymore. He wanted me all night but not when he could have Sonny."

"It could have just been his emotions," Tori appeased. "You wouldn't know how to react either."

"Why are you supporting me in this?" Paul questioned. "I thought you hated Will."

"I don't hate him," Tori stressed. "You are my son and I want the best for you. You deserve the best."

"You don't think that's Will?" Paul asked with narrowed eyes.

"I want you with someone that can give you as much love as you give him," Tori amended. "Someone that will love you the way you deserve."

"I want it to be Will," Paul admitted. "But how can I compete with his past, with Sonny?"

"You should not be in a competition," Tori frowned. "You are a wonderful man. Someone should want you and only you, son."

"Yeah, that would be nice," Paul sighed.

"Now," Tori cleared her throat. "What are you going to do about the latest article?"

"Article?" Paul frowned. It took him several moments to recall the evening before, what he saw on the news. "I didn't know there was an article."

"From that dreadful _Sonix Magazine_ ," Tori sniffed.

" _Sonix?_ How the hell would they know about what happened with me and Sonny?" Paul wondered. "This doesn't make any sense."

"Well, read the article yourself and see," Tori suggested. "Personally, I think you should just deny the whole thing. No one has any proof of your indiscretions. You barely recovered from the last scandal."

"And Will," Paul breathed as he turned his IPad on. "Will is going to hate everyone knowing this."

Paul found the link to the article and began to read. It made him nauseous. How could anyone know such intimate details?

Towards the end of the article, Paul recognized the writing style. With a frown marring his features, Paul knew who wrote it. He knew everything.

"Will wrote this," Paul breathed, hurt filling his chest. "Will wrote this about me and Sonny."

"Are you sure?" Tori grabbed the tablet from Paul and skimmed the article again. She hated reading such words about her son but the writing was titillating. If it wasn't about her son, Tori might have enjoyed it. "Why would Wil write something like this?"

"I-I don't know," Paul buried his face in his heads. His words came out muffled. "He was so angry before but he wouldn't do it now. He said he didn't want anyone knowing the truth."

"Are you certain?" Tori asked. "Are you certain you know Will's character?"

"I thought I did," Paul admitted quietly, "But I don't know."

* * *

Will paced back and forth in the small hospital room. He just finished speaking with Daniel about Sonny's brief conversation. Daniel stressed it was normal for Sonny to be a little out of it after getting out of surgery. He also requested that Will stop giving Sonny pain medication with his approval.

 _Fine, so I gave him too much,_ Will thought. _At least he was happy._

 _He won't be for long, though. Not when he discovers the article._

Will thought he was done with this mess. Done with everyone hounding him with questions. Done with the photographers sneaking pictures inside the pub. Done with the town staring at Will everywhere he went.

Before, everyone looked at Will in disgust. He was, allegedly, the man that cheated on his husband. He was the male embodiment of his mother. Now, though, now they'd look at him with pity.

 _I'm the consolation prize. The one that Sonny kept around because he couldn't have Paul. Everyone is going to know I wasn't enough to keep my husband faithful. They're going to know that I'm not enough._

Thinking back, Will didn't mention a time or a date in the article. No one knew when Sonny and Paul slept together.

 _Everyone is going to think it was recent. They're going to think I found out about them sleeping together right now. Oh god, what if they think I'm the reason Sonny got stabbed? What if everyone thinks I did it?_

Will didn't think he could handle that. He couldn't handle everyone's accusations or judgments. He already blamed himself. He didn't need everyone else doing it too.

 _It should have been me in that hospital bed. I wrote the article. I ruined everything again. And now Sonny is paying the price. It's my fault. It's always my fault._

Will's fingertips were shaking. His entire body felt jittery and itchy.

 _I didn't take my meds,_ Will realized. _They're still at home._

Will forgot to tell his father to bring them. No one knew he was taking them. Only Lynn, his therapist,s and the pharmacist where he filled the prescription knew.

That was another secret Will didn't want anyone to know. Another secret that was going to be exposed. Will couldn't leave the hospital but he needed those meds. He just wasn't sure who he trusted with his secret right now.

Will grabbed his phone, pulling up T's contact information.

"T," Will said in a resigned tone. "Can you get something for me?"

* * *

"Damn," T whispered when he walked into Sonny's room. "He looks like shit."

"You try losing most of your blood and see how you look," Will sighed. "Aunt Kayla and Daniel said he'd be fine. They promised. But you're right. He looks awful."

"Right," T whistled lowly. "And it happened right in front of you, dude?"

"Uh huh," Will nodded. His legs were curled towards his chest in the hospital bed.

"I can't believe this," T flopped in a chair next to Will. "I talked to Chad, by the way. He and Theresa are cutting their romantic Valentine's trip short."

"They didn't have to do that," Will replied. "He probably won't wake up for a while."

"Well, believe it or not," T said fondly. "But they might want to be with you too, Will."

"Oh," Will mumbled.

"So," T pulled the backpack he took from Will's apartment off his shoulders. "Why exactly did I have to smuggle pills in here? You're not addicted to Oxy are you?"

"No," Will rolled his eyes. He grabbed the bag and riffled through everything. He flipped open the cap on his medicine and tossed a pill in his mouth, swallowing down a swig of water.

"What's it for then?" T wondered.

Will handed over the bottle and crossed his arms. His fingers still twitched against his arms. Will knew he needed to get some food in him or else he'd get lightheaded.

T read the name of the drug.

"I don't get it," T admitted with a frown. "What is this?"

"Antipsychotics," Will grunted.

T's eyebrows lifted, eyes widening. "Dude?"

"Because I'm bipolar, alright," Will huffed. "And I need my crazy pills or I'm going to be even more insane than I already am."

T looked at the bottle and Will several times, processing everything.

"You're not crazy," T said.

"I am," Will insisted. "It's okay. Everyone already knew, now it's just official."

"Stop saying that," T requested. "When did you find this out?"

Will shrugged, "A while ago."

"And you didn't tell anyone? This is big, dude. Why wouldn't you let any of us be there for you?" T wondered.

"Because I don't need everyone knowing that I've got a mental disorder, okay?" Will said. "I don't need everyone looking at me like I'm crazy."

"You aren't crazy!" T yelled. He ran his fingers through his short hair, wanting to pull. "Stop saying that."

"I am what I am, T," Will responded. "And there's no changing it. There's just giving me drugs and going to therapy the rest of my life."

"Have you told your parents?" T asked.

"Yeah, right," Will snorted. "Do you know what my mom would do if someone told her one of her kids was mental?"

"Good point," T admitted. "We'd hear her shrieks from Cali. But, seriously, Will. Do you really think I'd look at you any differently? You're my best friend."

"Well, yeah," Will said. "It's different thinking I've got problems and knowing I'm a nutcase."

"You aren't a nutcase," T hissed. "Now," T said in a calmer tone. "What exactly does bipolar mean?"

"Technically, it's bipolar two," Will explained. "Which is basically that I'm crazy and depressed." Seeing T's sharp glare, Will amended. "I go through periods of mania and depression."

"Oh," T nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense."

Will shot T a look.

"I'm just saying," T held up his hands. "You do that stuff. It's just nice knowing there's a name for it, is all. Do the drugs help?"

"I don't know," Will said. "I guess. I don't know if it's the right dose or not. I feel anxious, all the time."

"Did you eat anything?" T asked. He rolled his eyes when Will shook his head. "You stay here. I'll get the food. And no arguing if I get you something fattening either. You could gain some weight."

* * *

Paul pushed through the collection of photographers shouting questions at him. He didn't have time for this and he wasn't answering any questions anyway.

 _Jesus,_ Paul sighed. _What the hell did my publicist tell everyone?_

"What is the nature of your relationship with Sonny Kiriakis?"

"Did you stab Sonny? Did Will?"

"Did you sleep with them both? Is this a threesome ending in violence?"

"Did you sleep with Sonny before or after you slept with Will?"

 _Don't react, don't react,_ Paul told himself. _Stay strong_.

"Did you purposely ruin Will Horton's life or was it an accident?"

 _Keep going,_ Paul wanted to pause. He wanted to round on that journalist and beat them to a pulp. But he couldn't. _Not now._

* * *

 _Knock Knock_

Will and T turned their heads toward the door at the same time.

"What the hell are you doing here?" T demanded when he noticed Paul Narita walking into the room.

"Um, I need to talk to Will," Paul said. He glanced at Sonny in the bed before focusing on Will. "If that's okay."

"Bit of a strange time to be stopping by for a chat," T quipped. "What with his husband in a hospital bed and all."

"T," Will sighed. "Stop it. Sonny wouldn't even be alive right now without Paul, remember."

"So?" T sniffed, arms crossed.

"I just want to talk," Paul said. "Honest."

"Whatever you have to say in front of Will you can say in front of me," T insisted, chest puffed out. "So, go ahead and talk."

"T, please," Will pleaded. "Go and call Adrienne. She wanted hourly updates anyway."

T looked between Will and Paul.

"Fine," T sniffed. "But I'm watching you," T pointed his fingers at his own eyes before directing them towards Paul.

"Sorry about him," Will said once T left. "He's kind of a pain."

"He's protective of you. I understand that," Paul responded. He kept flashing looks towards Sonny on the bed. He didn't exactly feel comfortable talking about this in front of Sonny.

Will looked at Paul before slumping in his seat. He knew that look, the disappointment. He'd seen it on Sonny's face so many times during their relationship. Will had never seen it on Paul's, though.

"I wrote it," Will admitted in a quiet tone. "I did. It's my fault."

"Yeah," Paul licked his lips. "I know. I mean, I recognized your voice in the writing."

"It was an accident," Will rushed to explain. "I wrote it but I never sent it to _Sonix_. I never sent it to anyone. That's why I quit. Zoe wanted me to write something like that and I couldn't. I mean, I did, but I couldn't do that to you. I didn't want anyone to know and now they do and it's, I can't."

"Breathe, Will," Paul said over Will's rambling. "What did you say about Zoe?"

"Back when I still worked there," Will bowed his head. "After your press conference, Zoe got mad. She said it was my fault that she didn't get an article. She told me I had to write something about you, something juicy. The only thing I could think of was what happened."

"I see," Paul mumbled. He didn't remember the promise he made to Zoe at all when he went through with the press conference. He didn't realize his actions led to Will quitting.

"No, you don't," Will shook his head several times. Despite the breakfast T brought him, Will still felt anxious. "I wrote it. I wrote it and I wanted you to feel what I felt. I wanted everyone to suffer the way I was. But, when I had time to think back I realized I couldn't go through with it. So, I quit."

"Right," Paul closed his eyes, hands stuffed in his pockets.

 _Your husband cheated with me. I almost convinced you to become something you hate. I'm the reason you quit your dream job. And your husband almost died. I've literally ruined Will's life,_ Paul thought.

"I'm sorry," Will pleaded. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

Paul couldn't handle Will when he spoke like that. Couldn't stand hearing the pain in his voice, the desperation on his face. As upset as Paul felt by the article, he refused to be the cause of anymore of Will's pain. He wouldn't be another man in Will's life that left him weak and submissive.

"I get it, Will," Paul told him in a gentle voice. "I don't like it but I get it."

"You do?" Will looked through his lashes up at Paul.

"It hurts," Paul leaned against the door. He refused to sit down. "Knowing what you were really thinking, knowing how much I hurt you. I get it, though. You're a writer. You needed a way to let it all out."

 _You had to write because you were all alone. I came in your life and ruined everything,_ Paul realized.

"I did," Will nodded, surprised Paul was so understanding. "But, I promise, I didn't publish it."

"I know you didn't," Paul admitted with a sigh. "I know you wanted to keep everything a secret. You wouldn't do this, not now."

"Then, why are you so upset?" Will tilted his head, staring at Paul. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I don't know," Paul shook his head, slumping against the wall. "I'm tired, Will."

"Tired?" Will questioned.

"Tired of the press," Paul explained. "Tired of looking over my shoulder everywhere I go. Tired of hurting you. Tired of everyone in your family hating me. Tired of holding out hope for something that's never going to happen."

"What do you mean?" Will stood up and walked closer to Paul.

"God," Paul closed his eyes, lips pressed together.

With a deep breath, Paul opened his eyes and stared right at Will.

"I love you, Will. I'm in love with you," Paul confessed. "And you're never going to feel the same way about me."

Will inhaled sharply, holding his breath.

"You are never going to look at me the way you look at him," Paul gestured towards Sonny's prone figure. "You're never going to be all mine. You're never going to forgive me entirely. I'm always going to be the man that ruined your family, ruined your sense of self-worth.

"You are never going to pick me over Sonny," Paul stated.

"I-I don't know what to say," Will whispered.

"I know," Paul said. "And that's the problem, Will. I can wait and wait and you're never going to know. I want to be with someone that knows. I deserve someone that knows. I know I hurt you and I am so, so sorry. I will always be sorry. But that article, what you wrote? I'm always going to be that guy to you. I'm never going to be the one you pick.

"So," Paul gathered his strength. "I can't wait any longer. I can't sit around and watch you fall apart over Sonny again and again. So, just, I'm taking myself out of the equation. I want you to be happy and I know it's not gonna be with me."

Paul took a few steps closer to Will and cradled his shocked face tenderly.

"I love you. Goodbye, Will," Paul whispered one last time. He brushed his lips against Will's, relishing the moment before letting go and walking away.

T found Will frozen in place a few minutes later.

"Where's Paul?" T asked, looking around the room. "Why is your face like that?"

"He, um, he said," Will closed his eyes, staving off his tears. "He said..."

"He said what?" T wondered. "Is there a homewrecking baseball convention in town?"

"He said he loved me," Will whispered.

"Wait, what?" T paused. "He loves you? How does he love you?"

"I-I don't know," Will mumbled. "That's what he said. He said he loves me. He loves me. Paul loves me."

"And?" T looked at Will suspiciously.

"That I'll never love him the way he wants," Will added. "So, he can't be around me anymore."

"Isn't that a good thing?" T said. "Now, you don't have to choose. You and Sonny can work things out."

"Yeah," a sob burst out of Will's chest.

"Then, why aren't you happy?" T sighed, guiding Will back to his seat.

"I don't know," Will cried. "I don't know."

* * *

Paul walked with his head held high into the men's restroom. He pressed his hands against the sink, breathing in and out.

 _It's okay,_ Paul told himself. _It's for the best. Will isn't going to love me the way I love him. It's for the best._

Paul's face crumpled, realizing dawning on him. He just let Will go, told him to be with Sonny.

 _Oh god,_ Paul couldn't contain his tears. He didn't think anything had ever felt so much pain in his life. Not throwing out his arm. Not finding out his career was over. Not even when Sonny left him.

But this, giving up Will, nothing had ever hurt so much.

 _Will loves Sonny_ , Paul told himself, wiping his eyes _. He'll never love me the same way. It's better like this. Will can be happy. He would have run himself ragged trying to please everyone. He would have hurt himself trying not to hurt me or Sonny._

 _Now, Will doesn't have to choose. Now, he can be happy and that's all that matters._

* * *

"Can you do me another favor?" Will asked T about an hour after Paul left.

"Sure," T responded. Anything would be preferable to watching Will cry.

"Can you go check on the pub for me?" Will sniffled. "I didn't go in yesterday and I can't today and I just, I need someone to check."

"Sure," T nodded. After a beat, he said, "Can I boss around the kid with the hard-on for you?"

"No," Will chuckled. "Leave Adam alone."

"Oh, fine," T sighed dramatically. "You'll be alright, here?"

"Yeah," Will nodded. He looked at Sonny and said, "I think so."

"You know," T remarked, "For someone with zero self-esteem, you certainly have a lot of dudes in love with you. More than I do at any rate."

"It's not all it's cracked up to be," Will whispered.

As soon as T left, Will picked up Sonny's hand. He rubbed his thumb along Sonny's knuckles, noting the dry, cracked skin.

"You need to use lotion more often," Will said out loud. "I've got a lot of new products. You're older than me so you should be using them too. And you need to use more sunscreen. I don't care if you claim to be Mediterranean. You're gonna get skin cancer and look gross when you're old. That's what happens if you don't take care of yourself. You'll always look older than me, though. I have good genes that way, better than yours. No offense.

"I don't know what the hell I'm talking about," Will sighed. He rested his chin on the edge of the bedrail. "I don't know what to do, Sonny. I haven't known for a long time. I know that I love you or at least I loved the old you. Now, now I'm afraid I don't know who you are anymore.

"Paul told me he loved me," Will whispered. "But he thought I would never get over you. Maybe he's right. I do love you. I feel like I'll always love you. If I was with Paul, I don't know if that would change. I don't like Paul telling me what to do or making choices for me, though. And if I can't get over you does that mean you couldn't get over Paul? Do you still love Paul? I know I'm taking a long time but I'll get there, eventually. I always do."

Will looked at Sonny's face and sighed. He searched in the bag his father brought him for some chapstick. He glided it along Sonny's cracked lips.

"What if I don't want to be with you?" Will asked, looking down at Sonny's face. "What if this ends up being a horrible mistake? What if you hurt me again? What if Paul's my chance at happiness and I let him go? What if I hurt you? What if you deserve someone better?

"What if I don't know how to be happy?" Will wondered. His fingertips traced over the scruff growing on Sonny's cheeks.

"Just," Will licked his lips and sat back down. He looked skyward. "Please, give me a sign. Just, any sign that this is where I'm supposed to be. Please."

Will closed his eyes, laying his head on the bedrail of Sonny's bed again. It only took a few minutes for Will to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Sonny groaned in his sleep, eyebrows wrinkling.

"Sonny?" Will's eyes snapped open. He slapped against his own cheeks, trying to wake himself up.

"Hmm," Sonny sighed.

Once he was more awake himself, Will waited patiently for Sonny to open his eyes.

Sonny blinked several times, eyes hurting at the sunlight streaming through the window. Finally adjusting, Sonny caught Will's wide blue eyes.

"H-hey," Will smiled.

"Will?" Sonny croaked.

"Yeah?" Will linked his hand with Sonny's. "I'm here."

"What happened?" Sonny asked. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital," Will explained. "You don't remember?"

Sonny thought for a few moments, eyes closed. It all came rushing back. Walking through the park, hearing Will scream. Running as hard as he could toward the sound. The searing pain in his side, seeing Will's terrified face hovering above him.

Sonny winced, hand automatically going towards the bandage on his side.

"Don't touch it," Will pulled Sonny's hand back. "Trust me. It'll hurt worse."

"What happened?" Sonny repeated. "How did I get here?"

"You, um, after you got hurt Paul gave you CPR," Will said, eyes watering. "And an ambulance came. Kayla and Daniel operated on you for hours. God," Will laughed wetly. "I was so scared."

"I'm sorry," Sonny said. He squeezed Will's hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Will nodded. He brought Sonny's hand up to his mouth and kissed it. "I'm okay."

"Am I okay?" Sonny questioned with a half-smile.

"Mmm hmm," Will nodded, lips trembling. "You're okay too. Please, don't ever do that again."

"It was for you," Sonny answered. "I'd have to do it again."

Sonny coughed, side burning in agony.

"Gah," Sonny winced.

"I-I'll get a doctor or a nurse," Will said, pushing the call button nearby. "They need to check you over."

"Will," Sonny remembered something important. "Did they catch the guys?"

"Guys?" Will repeated, shaking his head. "No, no they ran off."

"Uncle Vic's," Sonny said as Daniel and a nurse rushed inside, crowding around Sonny.

"Uncle Vic's?" Will questioned. "What are you talking about?"

* * *

"Mom," Sonny jerked his head away from her hands. "I'm fine. Please, I just want to talk to Will."

"You can see him later," Adrienne insisted, fretting. "You're my baby and you almost died. God, you need to call your brothers and let them know you're alright."

"No, I need to talk to Will first," Sonny pressed.

Adrienne dismissively waved her hand, pulling out her phone and holding it to her ear.

"Alex?" Adrienne exclaimed happily. "Alex, Sonny woke up! Yes," Adrienne nodded. "Yeah, he's right here."

Sonny reluctantly spoke into the phone, "Hi, Alex. Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

Will stood outside of Sonny's hospital room, looking in through the window. His arms wrapped around himself protectively.

 _Ding_

The elevator doors flew open and Chad and Theresa rushed out. Chad held his phone to his ear, angrily yelling.

"Well, fix it," Chad hissed. "Before I start firing people."

Theresa twisted her fingers together, looking at Chad out of the corner of her eyes.

"Hey," Will called when he noticed them.

"Will!" Chad yelled. "I've got to go," he said into the phone. "Deal with it, now."

"We just got back," Chad explained to Will as they hurried over to him. "How is he?"

"Awake," Will divulged. "Adrienne's in there with him."

Pulling Will into a bone crushing hug, Chad said, "I'm so sorry you were alone through this."

"I wasn't alone," Will admitted, holding Chad just as tight. "I had, um, people."

"Right," Chad nodded. "I'm working on getting the article down. I have no idea how that happened. I know Zoe must have had something to do with it. No one else could have gotten it published that fast."

Theresa bit her lip to keep herself from speaking.

"What are you talking about?" Will wondered. "What can you do?"

"You didn't hear?" Chad frowned. "DiMera Enterprises bought _Sonix_. So, technically my magazine exposed your secret."

"Oh," Will sighed. He didn't think it mattered who owned it. "I just want to know who stole it."

"Maybe someone hacked your laptop," Chad suggested. "I know you're good with technology and stuff but it could happen."

"No," Will denied. "I know it wasn't that way. I deleted it off my laptop. And no one can hack me. I made sure of that. The only copy was on a flashdrive that I hid. So, someone had to of broken into the apartment."

"I'll send my people over," Chad assured Will. He pulled his phone out again. "Right now. We'll figure out who did this and make them pay."

Theresa couldn't stand it anymore. The guilt, the worry that this would be the end of her friendship with Will and her relationship with Chad.

"It was me!" Theresa yelled. "Okay, it was me."

* * *

"Here it is, sir," the private investigator handed over a thick manila envelope to Paul. "Everything you requested."

"Right," Paul took the object. He grabbed a regular envelope off the side table next to the door of the apartment. It was stuffed with cash. "Your payment," Paul explained.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Narita," the man offered an oily smile before slithering down the stairs.

The man loved getting paid twice for doing one job.

Paul slammed the door behind him and tossed the envelope on the couch.

 _What the hell am I going to do_? Paul thought, staring at the stuffed envelope. _What could my mother be hiding? Why would she keep it a secret?_

Paul didn't want to do this alone, didn't know if he could do this. His entire life could change with the information.

 _And I'm alone. Before, I could be brave because Will was with me. But now? Now, I'm alone._

Paul glared at the object one last time before snatching it back up. He grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the apartment.

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Chad rounded on Theresa. "What was you?"

Will stared at Theresa in horror, hand over his mouth.

"I, look, I didn't know what was on it, okay," Theresa defended. "I just, Sami told me to snoop and find out what you were thinking. I didn't look at your journal. But, I looked through your desk. It was the only thing that didn't belong."

"So, you took it and sent it to a magazine?" Will took a few steps back, betrayal lining his voice.

"No!" Theresa denied. "No, of course not. I-I read it and I brought it to Kate. She was supposed to send it to Sami and she must have mixed the emails up. I promise I didn't know the magazine was going to get it."

Theresa faced Will, eyes desperate. "I promise, Will. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"My grandma?" Will frowned.

"It was an accident," Theresa reiterated.

Chad pinched the bridge of his nose, refusing to look at Theresa. He dialed a number on his phone and growled, "Kate, get your ass to the hospital, now."

"Is that what you meant when you said you would occupy yourself?" Chad glared at Theresa. "The other day when you were waiting in my office, you were meeting Kate?"

"Yes," Theresa answered meekly. "But, it wasn't anything bad. After what happened to Will, Sami asked me to keep an eye on him. So, I've been talking to Sami and Kate, looking after Will."

"Sure," Chad crossed his arms. "With those two that is never it. So, what the hell were you really doing?"

Theresa knew she couldn't lie, not if she wanted their relationship to have a chance.

"You're right," Theresa admitted with a sigh. "I've been sending tips to trashy tabloid magazines about Paul."

"What?" Will asked, mouth hanging open. "Why would you do that?"

"Because he hurt you," Theresa explained. "And Sami needed help. She was busy and Kate-," Theresa cut herself off before bracing herself for the fallout. "And Kate was too busy trying to take down TBD."

"What?!" Chad spat out. "All that crap was Kate? Why would you go along with that? Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know what she was doing," Theresa defended. "She said it wouldn't seriously damage you, just cause an inconvenience."

"She broke our windows and sent that dweeby kid to ruin our products," Chad recalled.

"Um," Will interjected watching the two argue. "I kind of knew Kate sent Adam. He told me."

"What? You knew about this?" Chad rounded on Will.

"No," Will replied calmly. "I knew about Adam but not anything else. I didn't even know TBD was having struggles. I told my mom to knock it off. So, hopefully, it's done and over with."

"Knowing your mom she's just warming up," Chad crossed his arms. He flashed a look at Theresa. "And just so you know, I'm pissed at you."

"I know," Theresa confirmed. "But, does this mean, I mean, are we still together, or what?"

Will watched Theresa keep her head up high, fighting off a round of tears.

"Yes, we're together," Chad rolled his eyes. "But I'm still pissed."

"Oh, that I can handle," Theresa sighed in relief. "You won't stay mad for long."

"I won't?" Chad lifted one eyebrow.

"Nope," Theresa popped her lips. "Later, I'll just do that thing you like with my tongue."

Chad nodded, lips pushed out.

"I do like that," Chad admitted.

Will's face pinched together, blanching.

"Besides," Theresa linked her arm with Chad's. "I was helping your best friend. Can't fault me for that."

"I could but I won't," Chad said. "He needs all the help he can get."

"Hey," Will frowned.

"Speaking of you," Chad looked at Will. "What the hell happened last night? And what is with your face?"

Will touched the stitches along his eyebrow.

"Oh, um, someone held my face down to slice it open," Will responded.

"What?" Theresa cried, horrified.

"Yeah," Will nodded. "I was in the park and Paul came along. Then these twins came by and wanted me to go with them. When I refused they pulled a knife, slice my brow," Will pointed at the stitches. "So, I was going to go with them. Sonny ran over out of nowhere and ended up getting stabbed."

"And he's alright?" Chad replied, glancing at the room they were standing in front of. He could see Sonny rolling his eyes at whoever was on the phone.

"Yes," Will said. "It was scary for a while there. But he made it out of surgery okay. And he's up now."

"And you're here," Chad realized. "So, does that mean you've made your choice?"

Will looked over his shoulder at Sonny.

Will was at the hospital, didn't leave Sonny's side since the moment he came out of recovery.

 _I cried so hard when I thought he was gone. I prayed for him to recover, to come back to me_.

"I think so," Will responded, uncertain.

 _Ding_

Sami Brady, with Kate Roberts hot on her heels, ran out of the elevator.

"Will!" Sami shouted. She skittered to a halt in front of Will, pulling him against her. "I can't believe you're alright."

Sami roughly pushed Will away from her, turning his head from left to right.

"Your beautiful face," Sami frowned. "They marred it. Whoever the hell it was is going to pay."

"Mom," Will frowned, embarrassed at her fawning.

"Mommy will take care of it," Sami promised, holding Will tightly again.

Theresa snickered and tried to play it off as a cough when Will looked over.

"Sami, let the boy breathe," Kate warned.

"You," Chad glared at her. "This is your fault!"

"What is my fault? What were you rambling on about on the phone?" Kate mused.

"Kate," Theresa explained. "You know that article you were supposed to send to Sami?"

"What about it?" Kate frowned.

"You didn't send it to Sami," Chad retorted. "You sent it to the PR department and everyone at _Sonix_!"

"No, I didn't," Kate denied. "That's ridiculous."

Just to be sure, Kate pulled out her phone and double-checked her email accounts.

"And let's not forget what you did to my club," Chad smiled sharply.

Kate stared at her phone in horror.

"This isn't possible," Kate murmured. "Will," Kate stared at him, guilt leaking out of her pores. "Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry."

Will shrugged, shoulders hunched together.

"Wait a minute," Sami glared at Kate. "You're the reason everyone knows what happened to my son? What the hell, Kate? You know how much Will values his privacy. How could you?"

"It was an accident," Kate argued. "I thought I was sending it to you!"

"Everyone knows Sonny cheated because of you," Sami countered. "How is Will going to recover from this and the attack?"

"You could try asking Will," Will mumbled under his breath. "I'm standing right here."

Will didn't appreciate everyone talking about him but not including him.

"I'm sorry, Kate," Chad insisted. "But I'll have to write you up at work for this."

"Chad," Kate huffed. "Is that-,"

"Good," Sami goaded. "Put her before the board."

"Sami, you're not helping," Chad said.

"I always help," Sami dismissed. "Now,-,"

"Oh my god," Will sighed when he realized no one was listening to him. He slipped back over to Sonny's room. Dealing with Adrienne had to be better than dealing with them.

"Will," Sonny breathed, holding out his hands.

"Hi," Will smiled softly. "You look better."

"Maybe talking to my brothers was a good thing," Sonny replied.

Adrienne smiled. She looked between Sonny and Will before saying, "I should try to get in touch with your father. Let him know you're awake."

Adrienne left. Will and Sonny were all alone.

"So," Sonny pressed his lips together. "You're here."

"I didn't leave," Will confessed. "I couldn't leave."

"Is it bad that that makes me happy?" Sonny asked with a rueful smile.

"No, I guess not," Will looked down at his feet. He knew he needed to tell Sonny about the article. Tell Sonny that he wrote it, that everyone knew what Sonny did.

"What I meant was, you're _here_ , Will," Sonny emphasized. "With me, _here_. What does that mean?"

"Um," Will chewed his lips, feeling a panic mounting in his chest. "I guess it means that I'm," Will paused, anxious, _"Here_."

"Really?" Sonny beamed. He tried to sit up only for Will to push him back down.

Will took a deep breath before nodding, fingers trembling.

"Yeah, really," Will said, hoping Sonny didn't hear the apprehension in his voice. Hoping he didn't notice the sweat lining Will's forehead or the way he couldn't sit still.

"God, Will," Sonny looked at Will so fondly, so full of love. He reached out to trace against Will's cheek. "I love you so much."

"…I love you too," Will confessed quietly. He meant it, he did. Will just wasn't sure he meant it the way Sonny did.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that again," Sonny admitted with a laugh. "I promise everything is going to be different. I'll be different. I love you."

Will nodded once more. He wanted to tell Sonny everything. Tell him he didn't want to jump into anything. Tell him about the article and his grandma. Tell him what Kate, Sami, and Theresa were up to. Wanted to tell Sonny what Paul said, that Paul left, that Paul loved him. Tell him that Paul's confession and exit left something gaping inside of him. That Will loved Sonny but wasn't sure he was doing the right thing.

As Will opened his mouth, a commotion happened outside the door, causing it to burst open.

"There's my great-grandbaby," Caroline Brady sighed as she carefully moved into the hospital room.

Will jumped to his feet, hugging his great-grandma close. He helped her over to the nearest chair.

"Oh, your handsome face," Caroline cooed, patting Will's cheek. "Don't worry, though. You'll look quite manly when you heal up."

"Gee, thanks," Will chuckled.

Caroline turned her attentions on Sonny and reached for his outstretched hand.

"Oh, Sonny," Caroline squeezed his hand once. "I hate seeing you in here."

"Well, it's no picnic being here," Sonny admitted with a smile. He loved Grandma Caroline so much. He cared about so many of Will's family members. They all seemed to love him too. Loved him like he was one of their own not the way his family treated Will. Not the way his mother treated Will or his uncle recently.

"Grandma, how did you get here?" Will questioned. "You didn't drive yourself did you?"

"No," a gruff voice answered from behind them. Victor Kiriakis walked into the room. "I brought her here."

"You," Sonny's smile dropped, his eyes hardened. "Get out," Sonny hissed.

"Sonny," Caroline frowned disapprovingly. "That's no way to talk to your uncle."

"Yeah?" Sonny argued. "I think it is especially when this whole thing is his fault."

Victor stared at Sonny challengingly.

"What are you talking about?" Will looked between Sonny and Victor. "Sonny?"

"Those guys from last night," Sonny explained, turning his attention on Will. "They work for my uncle."

"What?" Will took a step away from Victor.

"So," Sonny glared at his uncle again. "Why did you send them after Will?"

"I only told them to bring him to the mansion," Victor insisted. "I never told them to cause any harm."

Caroline gasped as Will crossed his arms.

"Right?" Sonny snorted. "You told your little muscle men, the ones that carry guns around the mansion, to pick up my husband without hurting him."

"I-," Victor opened his mouth.

"Shut up!" Sonny yelled. "Look at him," Sonny gestured to Will's stitched up brow. "And look at me. I almost died because of you, Uncle Vic. It's your fault."

"How could you?" Caroline stared at Victor in dismay.

"Why?" Will whispered. Victor never had a problem with him before. Will lived with him once as a small child. Fondly, Will recalled skipping down the large hallways, listening to Victor's crotchety laughter. "What did I do?"

"You've jerked my nephew around one too many times," Victor said indignantly. "You made him wait weeks when everyone knows he deserves so much better. And having the nerve to cheat on him? You disgust me."

"Shut up!" Sonny shouted again. "How many times do I have to tell you? Will didn't do anything. I did! I'm the one that cheated, me! And you could have killed my husband over your stupid misconception. Because you're too stubborn and too blinded to listen to anyone but yourself."

"Sonny-," Victor tried.

"No!" Sonny growled. "You stay the hell away from me and my husband. You are no longer welcome around my family. Now, get out."

Victor gazed at Sonny in shock, expecting him to cave.

Caroline pushed herself off of her chair and took a few small steps towards the door.

"You sent armed men after my great-grandson?" Caroline questioned.

Caroline knew Victor well enough to decipher the answer. It was written all over his face.

 _Smack_

Caroline cracked Victor across the face before turning her back on him and settling back in her seat.

"Grandma," Will said, stunned.

"What?" Caroline sniffed. "Your mother had to get it from someone."

Will stared at the open door, stunned.

 _Victor sent armed men after me?_ Will thought. _But he, but he's always liked me. He told me how much he appreciated me almost going to jail for Sonny. Why would he- when I didn't even-he's the reason Sonny almost died._

 _No,_ Will amended. _I am. Victor was so convinced I was an awful person. Everyone is so convinced I'm an awful person. He didn't even think twice about sending men to deal with me._

"Will," Caroline squeezed his arm. "Sweetheart, it's alright."

 _And my grandma,_ Will realized. _She's so special to Victor. How could he do this to her? What if something happened to me, how would he explain it to her?_

 _Victor treats my mom like garbage and Theresa. Why wouldn't he do the same to me? We're all important to Grandma Caroline and yet he doesn't care how he treats her family. He doesn't care about me_.

Will was just beginning to feel accepted by Sonny's family, to feel like he was a part of something bigger. But the past year, the past month, Will had never felt farther away from anyone.

 _This isn't going to go away. The article, what Sonny did, what Paul did, what I did, it's never going away. It's always going to be here. No one is ever going to let me forget it. I'll never forget it._

 _I'll never forget it,_ Will realized.

"I have to go," Will rushed for the door. He couldn't be here anymore.

It felt like everything was pressing against him. The pressure he placed on himself to get over everything. Knowing what everyone thought of him, knowing what they would think of him after they saw the article.

Will couldn't be there anymore.

"Will!" Sonny shouted. "Will, don't!"

Sonny attempted to get out of bed and follow when he shouted in pain.

"Sonny," Adrienne ran into the room, pressing him into the bed. "What are you doing? Why did Victor rush out of here so fast? Why did Will?"

"Uncle Vic is the reason I'm here," Sonny informed Adrienne. "He sent those men after Will."

Adrienne shook her head. She didn't believe it, didn't want to believe it.

* * *

Sami watched as Will ran out of the room and towards the staircase. Without saying anything, Sami jogged after him, tottering on her heels.

"Will!" Sami screamed. "Will!"

Will pushed through the door to the stairs, ignoring his mother.

"William Robert," Sami's voice echoed in the stairwell. "I'm in heels for god's sake!"

Reluctantly, Will paused.

"What happened in there?" Sami demanded. "What are you doing?"

"I can't be here anymore," Will said, trembling. "I can't, I can't, I can't."

"Okay," Sami reached out to put one arm around Will's shoulders. "Okay, it's okay."

Will always had large reactions to things, was loud and dramatic like Sami. But Sami rarely saw him react like this, at least not since he was a child.

"I can't," Will repeated one more time. "It's too much."

"Tell me," Sami urged. "What's too much?"

"Everything," Will turned to lean his head against her shoulder, hunching down to fit. "I can't do this anymore."

"Okay," Sami rubbed against Will's back. "Okay, it's alright. You don't have to do anything. It's alright."

"I just want everything to go back to normal," Will confessed, tears soaking through Sami's dress sleeve. "I don't want this anymore. I don't."

"Shh," Sami didn't know how to calm Will down. She was never good at getting through to him.

"Why won't it stop? Why won't anyone stop?" Will asked. "Sonny and Paul, you and Grandma and Theresa, Victor. I just want it to be over."

"I'm sorry," Sami winced. "I know how hard everything has been for you."

"Then why did you do it?" Will questioned wetly. "Why did you do anything to Sonny or Paul? I wanted to move on and everyone keeps interfering and I can't. I can't, I-,"

"I know," Sami said over Will. "But you also know I can't let things lie. They hurt you and I can't let that go unpunished. Is it rational? No, but I can't help it. You're my son and they hurt you."

"You're hurting me by doing this," Will attempted to pull away.

Sami, stronger than she looked, held tightly to Will.

"I didn't hurt anyone," Sami defended. "Yes, we inconvenienced Sonny and Chad. But that's it. And, okay, it wasn't right to keep feeding false stories to the press about Paul. I could have done much worse."

"That is a horrible defense," Will groaned.

"I didn't shoot anyone," Sami listed. "I didn't roll anyone into a river. I only marginally disturbed some lives. I only did a little bit of blackmailing. Honestly, you should be proud of me."

Will, ready to fire something scathing, paused.

"What do you mean you only did a little bit of blackmailing?" Will asked.

"Uh," Sami's eyes widened. "Nothing, nothing, don't worry about it."

"Mom, who were you blackmailing?" Will questioned again.

"No one," Sami held Will tightly so he couldn't let go. "Let's focus on you."

"No, no you need to tell me," Will demanded. "I need to know what you did."

"I didn't do anything," Sami insisted. "I just, there might have been a private investigator and I made a small trip to San Francisco. Nothing happened."

"San Francisco?" Will repeated. It took a few moments for it to click. "Oh my god, you're the reason Tori Narita is in town. Aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sami laughed.

"You're the reason she hates me so much," Will said. "The reason that she wanted Paul out of town. It was you!"

"I didn't do anything," Sami maintained. "Not yet, at least."

"Mom!" Will yelled, forcibly pulling away.

"What?" Sami threw her hands up. "What do you expect from me, Will? You know how I am."

"What did you do?" Will asked. "What dirt do you have on her?"

"Will," Sami crossed her arms. "It's fine. I've got this under control."

"Fine, I'll guess," Will said. "You wanted Paul gone, right? That's why Tori is here trying to get him to leave. So, I'm guessing you figured out her secret."

Sami's face remained impassive, giving nothing away.

"You know, you should be proud of me too," Will realized. "I did a little sleuthing myself."

"Is that so?" Sami mused.

"Yeah," Will rubbed against his wet cheeks. "I bet I can figure out Tori's secret."

"I highly doubt that," Sami smiled.

"It has to do with Paul's father," Will surmised. "His real father."

Sami lifted one eyebrow.

"And I'm guessing it has to do with John," Will said, beginning to pace. "So, either John knows who the father is and is keeping it a secret. Or, John is the father. But if he was still hung up on Grandma then," Will glanced in his mother's direction.

Sami couldn't conceal her reaction quickly enough.

"Oh my god," Will inhaled sharply, holding his breath. "Oh my god, he is. He is the father."

"I didn't say anything," Sami lifted up her hands.

"You didn't have to," Will said. "Oh my god, this is, oh my god."

It hit Will, what it really meant.

 _Tori lied to Paul his entire life. Paul could have known his father his whole life. Tori did lie._

 _Does John know? Does Grandma? When did Tori get pregnant? Why did she lie?_

Will's head was spinning, he couldn't handle this.

"I-I have to go," Will mumbled. "I have to tell Paul."

"No, Will," Sami hissed. "You can't do that. You can't run off after him, chasing him down. Your husband is in the hospital. How would that look?"

"I-I don't know," Will shook his head, walking backward. "I don't care. I can't stay here anymore. I can't be here."

It felt like the walls were closing in on Will. He couldn't stay here. He couldn't face Sonny. He couldn't hold this secret. Will wouldn't become a liar too.

"I have to go," Will said. "Tell Sonny I'm sorry."

"Will," Sami reached out for him but it was too late.

Will ran down the stairs as fast as he could. Sami's screams echoing around the still space.

* * *

Author's note:

Thank you for the feedback on the last chapter and your opinion regarding the couples. I actually already have the ending planned but it was nice to know everyone's ideas as well.

Thanks for reading!


	40. Chapter 40

Sami opened the door to Sonny's hospital room despite her instincts warning her not to. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to track down her son. Find Will, get him to understand why she did what she did. Get him as far away from Sonny Kiriakis and Paul Narita as she could.

Knowing she was already in trouble with Will, Sami took a soothing breath and walked inside. The least she could do was follow Will's request and tell Sonny he was sorry.

Adrienne sat next to Sonny's bedside while Chad stood next to him. Theresa took her grandma Caroline home with Kate's assistance.

"I should have known," Adrienne declared, glaring at Sami. "I should have known everything at the club was your fault."

"Thank you," Sami smiled serenely, batting her eyes. Focusing her attention on Sonny, Sami attempted to explain what happened.

"Where's Will?" Sonny questioned immediately, interrupting her.

"Well, that's why I'm here," Sami smoothed her hands over her the hem of her dress. "Will left."

"What do you mean he left?" Sonny sat up in his bed, ignoring the pain in his side. "Where did he go?"

Sami didn't know if she should answer that. She watched as Adrienne shoved Sonny back into bed.

"He said that everything was too much. That he needed a break," Sami explained, omitting the juicy parts. "He told me to tell you he was sorry."

"Sorry?!" Adrienne hissed. "Sorry? He left his husband lying in a hospital bed! The only reason Sonny's here in the first place is because of Will!"

"No," Chad defended Will. "The reason Sonny is here is because of Victor."

"Victor?" Sami wrinkled her nose. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"Victor sent those men after Will," Chad explained. "So, it's his fault."

"It would never have happened if Will hadn't of-," Adrienne tried only to get cut off.

"No," Sonny interjected. "No, it's not Will's fault I'm here. It's Victor's."

"Victor Kiriakis tried to hurt my son?" Sami crossed her arms.

"What do you mean he's sorry?" Sonny demanded.

Sami wanted to keep talking about Victor but relented.

"I don't know," Sami addressed Sonny. "He said he couldn't deal with this right now and he ran off."

"Is he coming back?" Sonny pressed. "What did he say?"

"Look, Sonny," Sami stepped closer to him, jaw set. "I'm glad you were there for Will, that you protected him. But that doesn't change what you did. My son is still healing and this," Sami waved her hand around the hospital room, "Is confusing him even more."

"But he said he loved me," Sonny argued. "He said he loves me and he was going to be here. Why would he leave after that?"

"You are freaking him out," Sami insisted. "You almost died right in front of him. He hasn't left your side since you were brought to the room. He needs a break to clear his head and get some space."

"But-," Sonny tried once more.

"Everyone," Sami lowered her voice, "Get out. Sonny and I need to have a private little chat."

"If you think that I'm going to let you-," Adrienne said.

"Mom, get out," Sonny rolled his eyes. "You're no match for her. So, just, let me get this over with."

"I'll be back," Chad mumbled. "I've got a few things I need to take care of. Get some rest, dude."

Sonny nodded towards Chad and gave him an exhausted smile.

"I'll be right outside," Adrienne reassured Sonny.

"Mom, I'll be fine," Sonny said. "Stop smothering me."

"Fine," Adrienne sniffed.

Once the two were alone, Sami took Adrienne's seat so she would be right next to Sonny.

"You need to stop pressuring my son," Sami stated.

"What are you talking about?" Sonny looked at her strangely. "I'm not doing anything."

"Right," Sami scoffed before getting serious. "Will is vulnerable right now. He's still healing. You need to give him time to accept what happened and figure things out instead of pressuring him."

"I'm not trying to," Sonny said. "But I can't sit around and do nothing. He's my husband and I love him. I want him back. I have to get him back."

"You might love him," Sami acknowledged, "But that isn't always enough."

Sonny shifted on the bed. He couldn't find a spot that didn't stretch the wound on his side.

Sami looked at Sonny's face for a few minutes.

"For a long time, I thought you were the greatest thing that ever happened to my son," Sami confessed. "You were everything a mother could want in a son-in-law."

Sonny felt uncomfortable under the scrutiny, under the power of Sami's voice.

"But," Sami smiled grimly. "We all know I'm a horrible judge of character."

Sonny bowed his head.

"Maybe, just maybe," Sami said, "I could understand the cheating. I know what it's like to have lingering feelings for an ex, for your first love. I know what it's like to be presented with a life you gave up on. But," Sami's voice changed. "Never, ever, ever will I understand the way you abused my son."

"Wha-I never abused Will," Sonny insisted, sputtering in shock.

"No?" Sami crossed her arms. "What the hell do you call it when you tell your spouse they're useless, hmm? Or how about making them believe you're the only person in the world that could love them? Telling them the things they care about aren't important? Holding every single mistake they make against them?"

"I-I didn't," Sonny shook his head. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah, I think you did," Sami countered. "I think you wanted to control my son, mold him into exactly what you wanted him to be. You wanted your picture perfect happy ending and lashed out whenever he rebelled. You manipulated my son."

"That wasn't, that wasn't what I was trying to do," Sonny claimed. "I just, I just, I didn't know how to handle what I did. I didn't know how to deal with my guilt and the longer I held onto it the worse it got. I didn't mean to blow up on Will all the time but he just, he drives me crazy and he's so naïve sometimes and I-,"

"Don't," Sami pointed her finger in Sonny's face. "Don't you dare criticize him right now. I know he isn't perfect but don't even think about it. That is my son you're talking about. And if you were that guilty you should have told him the truth. But no," Sami laughed. "You didn't do that at any point in your relationship. Yet, here we are. Yeah, you did something brave last night and I will always be grateful for that. But you are not entitled to my son. Do not expect things to be magically fixed.

"I meant what I said before," Sami stood up and headed for the door. "I will do whatever it takes to keep you the hell away from Will."

"I never wanted to hurt him!" Sonny yelled in a choked off tone. "I didn't even know what I was doing."

"That's what makes you so dangerous," Sami said. "You didn't even consider how damaging your words and your actions were to Will."

Sami put her hand on the doorknob before turning back around.

"You spent the entirety of your relationship judging Will. You judged me, Lucas, how we raised him, EJ, everyone and everything in his life," Sami declared. She looked over Sonny one last time. "Lucas and I weren't the best parents. I know Will deserved better. He might be neurotic and flaky but at least we didn't raise our son to abuse his partner. Maybe he doesn't know how he feels for you or Paul but at least he didn't cheat. And you know what," Sami held her head up high. "You're in that hospital bed because your judgmental, murderous, lying, cheating family put you there. You just think about that while you recuperate."

As Sami slammed the door on her way out, Sonny dropped his head into his hands.

* * *

Will ran as fast and as far as he could. He didn't care where he went as long as it was far away from that hospital. It was too much.

Will was barely recovering from what Sonny and Paul did to him. He was finally getting his life together only for this to happen. Putting so much pressure on himself to make a decision when he wasn't ready. The fight and the subsequent stabbing. Paul declaring his love and his intention to never see Will again. Sonny wanting him back, Will powerless to disagree. His mother, grandmother, and cousin conspiring to hurt those around him. The article blowing up in their faces. Finding out Paul's father is alive, that he's in Salem. That nothing in Will's life will ever be the same when everyone finds out.

 _I don't know how much more of this I can take,_ Will thought as he pumped his arms faster, feet hitting the soft gravel near the river even harder than before.

* * *

Paul kept the hood of his sweater pulled up around his face. The large envelope he received from his private detective clutched in his hand. Paul couldn't bring himself to open it, not yet.

Sighing when he felt his phone vibrating in his hoodie pocket again, Paul paused to shut the damn thing off. He winced seeing a picture of himself and his mother. He couldn't talk to her right now. Not until he summoned the strength to know the truth.

 _Stop calling, Mother,_ Paul thought as he turned his phone off.

Paul continued on the rocky path. There weren't many places he was familiar with in Salem yet. He remembered this one from Will's stories. How Will enjoyed the tranquil nature of the river, how he'd go there to think. That's what Paul needed to do now, think.

 _About Will, about my mother, about everything,_ Paul slumped onto a fallen log.

 _A few months ago this wouldn't be my life. I wouldn't have these problems. I wasn't happy but I was content. I had baseball, my status, my mother, and grandfather. Now, now I don't even know what I have. I don't have baseball. I'm involved in one scandal after another. And I don't have Will. I don't have anything to show for the past few months._

Paul was happier being out, that was true. An enormous weight was lifted from his shoulders when he came out.

 _Every time I pictured coming out, it wasn't like this. I always thought I'd be loved up. That I'd have at least a boyfriend if not several potentials._

Briefly, Paul considered going to a club, meeting someone new. Drowning his pain in someone else, forget all about Will. He could find someone easier to handle, someone that wasn't so stubborn or troublesome. Someone that would dedicate their life to Paul, someone that only wanted him.

Paul dismissed the idea. Anyone he met would be a cheap replacement for who he truly wanted.

 _I shouldn't want someone like Will. He's too young, too taken. His daughter is always going to be more important than I am even if he gets over Sonny. We're from such different backgrounds. So, why can't I let him go? Why do I feel so strongly about him after everything?_

 _Because I love him,_ Paul exhaled loudly. _Because I'm in love with him. Helplessly, hopelessly in love. And it's getting on my nerves._

Paul didn't want to sit around and wait for Will to realize his feelings. He didn't want to fight with Sonny for Will's attention or affection either.

 _I want Will and I want Ari. I want to watch Ari at the rec center. I want to workout with Will afterward, convince him to help me teach my classes. I want to spend my evenings at the pub, getting to know Will's friends and family. I want to crawl into bed with Will every night, put my hands all over him._

 _And it's never going to happen. Will is never going to get over Sonny. Even if he did, Sonny would always be there. I don't want that. I don't deserve that. I want to be with someone that loves me and wants me as much as I love and want Will. In the end, that's all I want._

 _I want someone to fight for me._

Despite being over Sonny, Paul couldn't help but remember how easy it was for Sonny to walk away from him. Sonny loved Paul enough to propose but not enough to fight for him. Paul was good enough for secret rendezvous, was good enough to support Sonny financially.

 _But he wouldn't fight for me. Will isn't fighting either._

Paul knew he hurt Will, betrayed him in one of the worst possible ways at the worst possible times. He watched Will suffer for weeks, watched him break apart.

 _I contributed._

Paul read the article Will wrote so many times he could recite it from memory. He had to know the extent of the damage he caused, the pain Will felt.

 _Maybe that's my punishment for my part in all this,_ Paul thought. _I hurt Will, helped destroy him and his family. Now, I get to love him knowing he'll never feel the same way._

 _Maybe it's better this way. I can try to move on now instead of wait for Will to reject me. It'll be better, eventually, one day. I hope._

* * *

Will couldn't stop running, wouldn't stop running. Not until he fixed whatever was wrong inside of him. Not until he figured out how to say what he wanted and felt.

Will rounded a bend in the graveled road and slipped, tumbling to his knees. He winced at the grit stuck in the palms of his hands.

"Shit," Will mumbled, annoyed more so than hurt.

Paul's head snapped up from his position on the fallen log.

"Will?" Paul questioned, eyebrows scrunched together.

Will groaned as he pushed himself up from the ground. He was getting sick and tired of running into Paul everywhere he went.

Paul glanced around the river and the surrounding woods. He thought he was secluded, so far away that no one would find him.

"What are you doing here?" Paul wondered.

 _I told him I was done,_ Paul thought. _He shouldn't be here. It isn't fair._

"You shouldn't be here," Paul reluctantly turned away from Will.

"I wasn't looking for you," Will said. Now that he was in front of Paul, Will had a whole list of things he wanted to say. Paul needed to know about John and he needed to know that Will's mom was blackmailing Tori.

Instead of any of that, Will shouted out the first thing he thought of.

"How can you tell me that?" Will hurled at Paul, glaring down at his perch on the log.

"What?" Paul asked, lost. "I just said that you-,"

"No, not that, before, at the hospital. You-you can't just tell me something like that and walk away!" Will yelled. "You can't tell me something that big and not even wait for me to answer you."

"There isn't anything to say," Paul shook his head. "I was honest with you, Will. Even if you did pick me over Sonny, it wouldn't matter."

"You don't know that," Will spat.

"I don't?" Paul stood up, crossing his arms. "So, what? You're gonna just walk away from Sonny, huh? Is that it? You're just gonna leave everything behind for me?"

"I-I don't know," Will answered, bit his lip.

"Exactly, Will! You're never gonna know. And you're never gonna pick me," Paul argued in frustration. "And it's unfair to expect me to wait around for you to realize that."

"I'm not, that isn't what I'm doing," Will said. "I-I might not know how I feel about you now. And yeah, last night was terrifying but that doesn't erase what happened before."

"Maybe it does for me," Paul answered. "Maybe it's opened my eyes to how hopeless I am in this situation."

"If you don't want to be with me, fine," Will stated. "But you don't get to make that decision for me."

"What are you talking about?" Paul asked.

"You, you said you love me but not as much as I love Sonny," Will explained. "You don't know that. You said I'll never pick you and you don't know that either. You and Sonny and everyone else in the world needs to stop deciding you know what's best for me. I get that I'm slow and it's taking me a long time to figure my shit out but you are not in charge of me. So, if you don't want to wait or if you can't, own up to that but don't you dare take that decision away from me.

"And you're right," Will continued. He started pacing in front of Paul, ranting. "You do deserve better. You absolutely do. You deserve to be with someone that can love you with everything they have. I don't know if that'll be me. I really don't. You are amazing and you deserve so many good things in life that I can't give you right now.

"But you do not get to come up to me and say that you hurt me too much and I'll never get over it. You don't get to do that. Only I get to decide what's too much and what I can't forgive," Will said. "So, if you want to walk away from me, fine. I won't stop you. I won't make you wait around for something that isn't a sure thing. But do not ever think that you get to run my life or my choices for me, got it?"

Paul stared at Will for a few seconds, letting everything sink in. After, Paul groaned loudly, running his hands through his hair and stomping around.

"You are single-handedly the most frustrating human on the planet," Paul accused. "You refuse to make decisions and get mad when people try to do it for you."

"It's my life!" Will shouted.

"Yeah, Will, it is," Paul agreed. "And you have dealt with a lot of bullshit lately. And yeah, I want to be with you even if you do drive me crazy. But it is not fair for me to wait around for you. It isn't."

"I know that!" Will yelled. He took a deep breath, exhaling through his nose. "I know that," he said much calmer. "I know. It isn't fair and if I could make a quick decision I would. I hate knowing that I'm stinging you and Sonny around. That I'm making everyone uncomfortable and making things worse. I hate it. But I don't know what else to do."

"I don't know what you want from me, Will," Paul admitted. "You told me to stay away so I did. But every time I try to walk away, you're there stopping me. I don't know what else to do."

"I know," Will folded his arms across his chest. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Will bowed his head, focusing on the mud staining his knees and shoes.

"I keep telling myself to walk away from you," Will confessed. "I shouldn't want anything to do with you. You-you slept with my husband and you manipulated me. But I-every time I tell myself I'm done with you I get dragged back in. And I think that if I really wanted to stay away from you I would.

"Maybe you're right," Will sighed. "Maybe I'll never get over what you did. Maybe you'll always be the guy that ruined my family. I don't know. But," Will paused, biting his lip.

"But what?" Paul whispered.

"But thinking about you with someone else is awful," Will admitted, speaking so low he could barely hear himself. "I don't want you with someone else. I want you to be with me."

"And Sonny?" Paul swallowed, refusing to get his hopes up.

"I don't know," Will said, shamefaced.

"Exactly, Will," Paul lifted one shoulder and gave Will a half-smile. "You want me but you love him. It doesn't take a genius to figure out where this is going."

"Where is it going?" Will asked, eyes blank.

Paul sighed and smiled fondly at Will. How Will vacillated between intelligence and naivety he would never know. That was one of the things he liked best, though. Paul enjoyed how unpredictable Will was even if it hurt Paul in the end. He wouldn't change Will for anything.

"Where this ends is you and Sonny together," Paul answered. "I might incite curiosity and attraction, baby. But you don't love me."

"I didn't love Sonny right away," Will mumbled.

"No, but you weren't in love with someone else when you started dating him either," Paul shrugged. "It is what it is, Will."

Will shook his head, making a face.

"How long did it take for you to get over Sonny?" Will questioned. "When he left you, how long did it take?"

"I don't know. I don't remember," Paul shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Really?" Will stepped forward. "Because when you came to Salem and saw him again you seemed to think you were still in love. That was what, three years? Four? It took you that many years to know for sure and you're mad I don't know after a month?"

"I'm not mad at you," Paul groaned. "Pissed at the situation, yeah. At my timing and at my stupid lying but not at you."

"You're allowed to be mad," Will pointed out. "Be mad at me. I'm so sick and tired of everyone coddling me and treating me like a child. I know that I'm moody and I know that I drive everyone crazy. Why won't anyone tell me that?"

"Maybe we don't want you going off the deep end," Paul replied. "How much shit have you gone through in the past few weeks? What's it going to take for you to snap?"

"I don't know," Will said. "But I'm never going to figure anything out when everyone treats me like a baby. So, be mad at me."

"You know what? Fine!" Paul shouted, fed up. "I am mad at you!"

"Good!" Will yelled back.

"You drive me fucking insane," Paul paced, hands gesticulating wildly. "You say one thing but do another. You want me to wait around for you to make up your goddamn mind but track me down when you were just crying over your husband's bedside. What the hell do you want from me? I do everything you ask and all I get is a breadcrumb that one day you might want me. Well, guess what, Horton? That isn't good enough!"

"I know!" Will screamed.

"And you still-wait, what?" Paul stopped mid-rant. "You know?"

"I know," Will took a deep breath and stared at his shoes. "I know I'm unreasonable, okay? I do. I know it isn't fair and you're right. You do deserve better, more. You deserve to be with someone that can give you everything you give them.

"You're finally out and proud for the first time in your life and it's wasted on me," Will continued, arms wrapped around his waist. "You shouldn't waste your time on something that might not happen."

Will looked Paul in the eyes and smiled sadly.

"When I say I don't know, I genuinely mean that," Will said. "I've thought about this every day since it happened, even when I didn't want to. And I'm no closer to a decision. I think about how easy it should be, right? I've only known you for a little while and I've known Sonny for years. I mean, I thought I was gonna spend the rest of my life with him. He's always the stable one, steady. I'm the horrible mess. And suddenly everything in my life changed."

Will closed his eyes, trying to stave off his tears. He hated being so damn emotional.

"I had a daughter and a husband and I was happy. I'm never happy, not really. And Sonny was this perfect, perfect thing that didn't seem real. I just kept waiting and waiting for him to realize I was nothing. Then EJ cheated on my mom and everything around me imploded and I left and it was so stupid. Why did I go anywhere? I shouldn't have left because I came back and it's like I'm in some alternate universe.

"God," Will hurriedly wiped under his eyes and nose. "Things like this do not happen to me. They happen around me to my mom, my dad, everyone but me. And I promised myself it would never be me. And I hated my mom so much every time she went back to someone that hurt her because I didn't understand. I didn't understand what it was like to love someone so much that it hurts.

"I came back from LA," Will said. "And everything was different. Sonny wasn't Sonny and there was you. And god, why would you care about me? Why would you even look at me? I'm this giant, neurotic mess. You shouldn't even care but you do. You do and that confuses me so much. Because you said all the right things at exactly the right time and I can't get over that. Sonny was telling me how useless I was and you were acting like I was something worthwhile.

"And I know it doesn't make any sense and I know it's not fair. Because you deserve so much better than I can offer. Because I don't know if I'll get over Sonny. I don't. Even though he hurt me more than anyone else ever has, last night when I thought he was dead was the worst feeling I've ever had. God," Will covered his face with his hands when he started to cry harder. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"It's alright," Paul said in a gentle voice.

"It's not," Will replied. "It's really not."

Paul patiently waited for Will to compose himself. His mind reeled at the information Will revealed. Everything Will said combined with the article Will wrote showed Paul so much he never considered.

 _I'm gonna need to call Lynn because these pills are not doing a damn thing,_ Will thought. He tried controlling his breathing but that didn't do anything. _Focus, focus, focus!_

A few tense, awkward minutes later, Will peaked at Paul once again.

"I'm sorry," Will admitted. "I know I make things difficult."

"No," Paul said before amending. "Yes, you do but don't apologize this time. You can't control the way you feel."

"You know what sucks the most?" Will asked rhetorically. "I wish I could. I wish I could just make myself feel a certain way. Because if I could, I would want to be with you."

"But you can't," Paul understood.

Maybe one day Will would get over Sonny, get over Paul's ministrations. But not today.

"I'm sorry that I blamed my choice on you," Paul said. "You're right. I should have just admitted what I was feeling. I shouldn't have decided what you feel. I should have asked you first. So, thank you for being honest with me even if it wasn't what I wanted to hear."

"It would be a lot easier for me if I loved you," Will smiled despite the tears still lining his eyes.

"No, it wouldn't," Paul acknowledged.

"I don't expect you to wait around for me," Will said. "I know if you looked you'd find someone."

"I can't even imagine that," Paul responded.

The two stood in silence, the only sound the flowing river behind them.

Abruptly, Will started chuckling.

"What could you possibly be laughing about?" Paul shook his head at Will. Despite it all, Paul enjoyed the sound of Will's laughter. In fact, it eased the pain in Paul's chest slightly.

"I wasn't supposed to talk about myself," Will chortled. "When I saw you, I forgot what I needed to say."

"What did you need to say?" Paul wondered.

"I know why your mom's in Salem," Will declared, settling down.

"Why is that?" Paul asked.

"Because my mom blackmailed her," Will said with a wince. "She um, well, knowing my mom hired a private investigator too. So, whatever he told you my mom knew first."

"Your mom was blackmailing mine?" Paul stared at Will incredulously.

"Hey," Will lifted up his hands. "I didn't tell her to, that's just who she is."

"We've met," Paul rubbed against the side of his bruised face. Sami Brady-DiMera's slap to the face hurt almost as much as the punches Paul received the other night.

"Oh, god," Will rolled his eyes. "Okay, well, I found out what she knows. I just, I wanted to tell you because it's kind of huge."

"Well," Paul found the envelope he discarded by the log. "I got this from my PI today. It's probably the same as what you know."

"Probably," Will nodded. He hoped Paul wouldn't freak out too badly when he found out the news.

"Okay," Paul took a few deep breaths. "Tell me the news."

"Maybe you should sit down," Will suggested.

"Nope, nope," Paul denied. "Just tell me. What could be so bad that my mother flew all the way over here to get me home?"

"Okay," Will nodded a few times, wringing his hands. "Well," Will said, "You know the guy I saw with your mom, John?"

"Yeah," Paul crossed his arms and huffed. At Will's strange look, Paul explained, "He's an asshole, okay? He wouldn't stop sticking his nose in my business last night, telling me what to do. What about him?"

"Uh, well," Will widened his eyes and smiled awkwardly. "Um, you see…"

"What, Will? What does he have to do with my mom?" Paul demanded.

"…John Black, the asshole from last night, is your father," Will said gently. "That's what my mom was blackmailing yours with."

"…Excuse me?" Paul asked, face wiped of all emotions.

"John Black is your father," Will repeated.

Paul open and closed his mouth several times, trying to find something to say.

"My father is a douchebag?" Paul finally spat out.

Will snorted.

"Oh my god," Paul slumped onto the log once more. "My father is alive. My father is alive and my mother lied to me my whole life."

"Um," Will sat down next to Paul. "On the bright side, John can be pretty great sometimes."

"My father is alive," Paul said again. "Alive."

Will let the news sink in for a few minutes. He knew how overwhelmed Paul must feel, how many mixed emotions the news would evoke.

"Oh my god," Paul gasped, horrified. "You used to call my father grandpa."

Will made a face, thoroughly disturbed.

"Will," Paul stared at him with a serious expression. "Please, tell me we're not related."

"We're not," Will promised. "It's just, um, you know, your dad is with my grandma."

"How the hell old is this guy?" Paul demanded, trying to calculate the age difference between John and his mother.

* * *

Will and Paul walked together towards the pub. They weren't too close but they were near one another. When they heard the familiar snick of a camera nearby neither reacted. It would only feed the media firestorm surrounding them. It was best to ignore it all and continue on with their lives.

"Are you sure about this?" Will asked as they walked into the back entrance of the pub. "I can go with you if you want."

"No," Paul decided. "No, I need to talk with my mother alone."

"And I need to talk to Sonny," Will muttered, feeling awful he literally ran from Sonny's bedside.

 _What is wrong with me?_ Will thought.

"Um, well, good luck," Will offered. "I hope everything goes okay."

"I don't know how this is going to play out," Paul said. "But my mother needs to own up to what she did, the lies she told."

Will nodded. That he knew better than anyone.

* * *

Sonny held his head in his hands, wincing when he brushed against the bruises on his face. There were so many emotions rippling inside of him- relief, anger, and now terror. Relief that he was alive, that he made it. Anger at his uncle for putting him and Will in that situation in the first place. Anger at himself for hurting Will over and over.

 _And now terror,_ Sonny agonized. _Terror that Will's never coming back, that he doesn't want to be with me anymore._

Thinking back, Sonny realized Will sounded strange when he agreed to get back together. He didn't sound enthusiastic, barely said a word. Sonny was still adjusting to waking up and coming down from the drugs in his system. He didn't notice at the time what Will's reaction could have meant.

 _He should have been happier, should have reacted._

 _Why didn't I notice? Why didn't I realize he wasn't happy? Why don't I notice things about Will I should?_

 _He was happy I was alive, yeah, happy that I'm alright. God, why did he say he wanted to be with me if he doesn't? Why did he say yes? Because I almost died? Because his choice was taken away?_

 _Sami was right. Everything she said was right. I did that to Will. I took my pain and my guilt out on Will. I more than hurt him. And now I don't know if he's ever coming back._

What made everything even more frustrating was being confined to the hospital bed. Sonny wanted to run after Will. He wanted to know what was going through Will's head, figure it all out.

 _No,_ Sonny thought, pressing his palms to his eyes. _That's why I'm in this mess. Because I want to control Will, turn him into whatever I want. Not anymore, never again._

 _I'm waiting for Will to come to me. I'm waiting for a chance to apologize and figure things out, together._

 _I hope._

* * *

"Paul-san," Tori greeted as she walked into Paul's apartment. "You sounded so strange on the phone. Did they catch those monsters? The ones from the park?"

"No," Paul replied, trying to keep control of his emotions.

Paul needed to hear his mother's side before he completely lost it. He wanted her to own up to what she did first.

"Did something else happen?" Tori sat down on the sofa. "You look so stressed."

"Oh, I am," Paul chuckled sardonically.

"Son?" Tori questioned, concerned.

Paul, the unopened envelope in his hand, sat next to Tori. He tried to focus his thoughts, figure out something to say to get his mother to understand what she did.

"Why did you come to Salem?" Paul asked.

"Excuse me?" Tori narrowed her eyes.

"I have been here for months," Paul said. "I went through my surgery, my recovery period. I came out here, reinjured myself. You never came. Then, all of a sudden, here you are. No warning, no call, you just showed up on my doorstep. Why?"

"Well," Tori pushed her hair behind her ears. "I realized it was time. I missed you. I wanted you back home with me."

"Right," Paul nodded. "And none of those reasons had to do with Sami Brady coming to your house?"

Tori froze.

"It had nothing to do with her blackmailing you," Paul stated, voice low and dangerous. "Right, Mother?"

"I-I don't know what-," Tori tried.

"And none of that," Paul loudly shouted over his mother's words, "Has anything to do with John Black, does it?"

"Wh-why-why would you say that?" Tori's hands shook in her lap. "I don't know any-,"

"Stop it!" Paul stood up. "Just stop it! Stop lying to me!"

"Paul," Tori whispered. He had never raised his voice like that against her.

"I think I have a better understanding of what Will was going through," Paul commented as he paced. "Why he hated everyone lying over and over again. It's awful knowing the person you love most, the person you trust most doesn't respect you."

"Why would you ever say that?" Tori besieged. "You are everything to me. I have given you everything you could have ever asked for."

"Everything but a father," Paul accused. "You lied to me. You told me he was dead. You didn't even give me his real name! Was anything you said true?"

"I-I," Tori stuttered.

"Why?" Paul demanded in a choked off tone. "Why even bother? Why go through the lies and the secrets? Why wouldn't you let me know my own father?"

"You don't understand," Tori said, shaking her head. "You don't understand."

"Then tell me!" Paul begged. "Tell me why you did this? Because right now, I don't even know who you are."

"I had to!" Tori insisted, standing up.

"Why?" Paul repeated. "Why would you have to do this? Why would you cover this up? Why?"

"Because I was young!" Tori yelled, taking Paul by surprise. "I was young and naïve and I thought," Tori sighed, looking at the floor. "I was seventeen when I left Japan for the first time. I interned for a large American corporation, DiMera Enterprises."

Paul sat down again, captivated.

"I was promised an exciting, lucrative opportunity," Tori continued. "During my first few days, I met a man, an older man. Your father," Tori admitted.

Paul swallowed.

"He taught me how to protect myself during my work," Tori added. "He was different than the other boys in my life. He was handsome, worldly, dangerous," Tori sighed. "I was smitten before I even realized it.

"I daydreamed so often about him," Tori confessed. "About the perfect life we would have, all the adventures we would go on. We began to see one another. While I was desperately in love with him, I discovered he loved someone else. A woman he left behind in Salem.

"I was devastated, of course," Tori said. "But I didn't care. I was so convinced he would get over her that we would be together. Work, though, brought us here. As soon as he was within her orbit again," Tori's face twisted. "It was like I no longer existed.

"We still worked together, of course. Each job becoming more and more dangerous. Eventually, I met the woman John loved. I did not think I matched up. John began to spend less and less time with me, only associating when it was necessary for work.

"Because of that, the man we worked for, Stefano DiMera, started requiring other services from me. Services I was not willing to offer," Tori reluctantly admitted.

"What?" Paul asked, horrified.

"I told John," Tori confessed. "Even though my contract was not up, he helped me escape Salem and Stefano. I went back home and discovered I was pregnant with you. I didn't know what to do. I was barely eighteen and unwed. John did not love me, had never loved me. I called him, though, when I realized I was pregnant. I found out that Marlena, the woman John loved, was also pregnant. He was involved in his own hardships with her as she was already married to someone else. I didn't know what to do so far away, so low on his radar. In the end, I decided to do nothing.

"I was so certain your grandfather would disown me if he knew the truth. How could I tell him? How could I tell you when you were born? What would you both think of me? How could I tell John after so many years?

"I am not proud of the decision I made," Tori finished. "But, I cannot take it back. I lied to my father and to you, saying the man was killed on the job. Your grandfather helped me raise you, helped us start a life. As the years past, I did not know how to fix what I did. I was so certain if I told John and Marlena the truth they would find a way to take you from me. I couldn't bear that.

"I am so sorry, Paul-san," Tori sat next to him and took his hand. "I know that I've hurt you. That my lies took options away from you. But I didn't know what else to do."

"I-," Paul sighed, squeezing his mother's hand. "I'm not happy about it and I am upset with you. But I think I understand."

"If you would like," Tori bowed her head. "I will arrange for you and John to meet. I'll tell him myself the secret I've kept from you both."

"Actually," Paul grimaced. "We already met. It didn't go well."

* * *

Will slunk into Sonny's hospital room as quietly as possible. He lucked out; he didn't run into Adrienne anywhere and Sonny's room seemed empty.

Slowly making his way towards Sonny's bedside, Will looked over Sonny's still form. As far as Will could tell, Sonny was asleep.

Will preferred it that way. It gave him some time to think of what he needed to say, how to explain everything to Sonny. If there was any way for Will to explain it to Sonny.

 _What kind of a person leaves their husband when he's in the hospital? Especially after they agree to get back together. Who does that? What kind of cowardly-?_

"I can hear you thinking from here," Sonny said with his eyes still closed.

"Oh," Will exhaled loudly, sitting down. "I, um, I thought you were asleep."

"Yeah, I tried," Sonny opened his eyes and sat up. "They gave me another round of pain meds but I'm I've got too much on my mind."

Will didn't say anything. He picked at his fingernails, ripping off excess skin, and avoiding Sonny's eyes.

"You don't want to get back together with me, do you?" Sonny broke the silence.

"I-," Will tried to find an answer, tried to explain what was going through his head. "I-I'm not ready to be with anyone right now."

"Right," Sonny mumbled, shoulders slumping.

"I wish that I could," Will said. "But I'm not. I just, it shouldn't be this hard for me to decide. And it's too soon. It's only been a few weeks. I need more time."

"But you love me," Sonny whispered, clinging onto the idea.

"I do," Will nodded, moving forward, closer to Sonny. "I do love you. I do. It's just," Will bit his lip. "I don't know how to get over everything."

Sonny closed his eyes again, wiping away a few stray tears.

"I don't want to hurt you," Will confessed.

"You're being honest," Sonny offered. "If I had done that to begin with, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Honest," Will repeated. "Right."

 _Crap,_ Will closed his eyes and braced himself.

"Speaking of honest," Will said. "I have a lot to tell you."

"About your mom and grandma and TBD?" Sonny questioned. "I already know that. I know it's not your fault."

"Okay, well, that's a relief," Will replied. "But it's not what I was gonna say."

"No?" Sonny frowned.

"Well, um, before," Will explained. "Um, a few weeks ago, after I found everything out, I was mad."

"I remember," Sonny commented, swallowing.

"And well, it was after Paul came out," Will continued. "And Zoe was mad because he promised I could write about that. A big exclusive, you know? So, she was mad at him and at me. She told me I had to write something big to keep my job."

"Okay," Sonny nodded, following along.

"I was still angry and I didn't know how to, um, express that," Will said. "So, um, I started writing. And once I started, I couldn't stop, not until I got out all the hurt."

"Alright," Sonny wrinkled his forehead.

"But, um, I couldn't go through with it," Will rushed to assure Sonny. "I mean, I wrote it, but I couldn't let anyone see it. I didn't want anyone to see it, to see me that vulnerable and open. I didn't want anyone to know what you did. I didn't want anyone to know I wasn't enough."

"Will, that isn't-," Sonny interrupted.

"No," Will shook his head. He had to keep going. He had to own up to it. "No, that isn't, just stop it. I wrote it and I put it on a flash drive. I hid it in my desk and I quit. I called Zoe and I quit. I quit writing and I quit _Sonix_ and I quit everything. I thought it was done with, I thought it was over.

"Only it wasn't because every female in my life is controlling and obsessive. And I don't know what that says about me," Will frowned momentarily before continuing. "But my mom told Theresa to spy on me and figure out how I was doing. So, she did and she found my flash drive. And because my grandmother is ridiculous everyone knows now too."

"Everyone knows what?" Sonny had trouble following Will's logic.

"Everyone knows what happened because my grandma accidentally sent my writing to _Sonix_ ," Will confessed. "So, everyone knows you slept with Paul."

"What?" Sonny sat up farther in his bed. "Will, what?"

"Everyone knows and the press are outside and," Will rambled. "Everyone thinks Paul and I had something to do with your stabbing because the story leaked right before it happened. But I didn't and everyone thinks so and-,"

"Stop it," Sonny pleaded, holding up his hands. "Just, breathe, Will."

"I didn't want this to happen," Will pressed his lips together. "I didn't want anyone else to know. And I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Sonny admitted. "You didn't do anything wrong. I can't take back what I did. I just have to own up to it now."

"I wrote the article. It's my fault," Will argued.

"You didn't send it," Sonny pointed out. "You didn't want anyone to know. I didn't want anyone to know. It can't be undone."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," Will mumbled.

 _This,_ Sonny realized with a start, _This is what Sami was talking about. This is what I've done to him._

"I didn't want anyone to know how awful of a husband I am," Sonny confessed. "I didn't want anyone to know how badly I hurt you. I don't care about me in this situation, Will. I care about you."

"Sorry," Will murmured again.

 _I have to fix this,_ Sonny thought. _I have to make things right._

"Will," Sonny tried to say.

Will shook his head, "I have to tell you more."

"Okay," Sonny encouraged. "What do you need to tell me?"

"When I ran," Will said, "I found Paul."

Sonny grimaced just hearing the name.

"I mean, I was running and I went to the river," Will explained. "And Paul was there too. So, we talked."

Sonny nodded, waiting for Will to elaborate.

"Because earlier," Will didn't know how to tell Sonny. "Earlier he came by and he told me something. I guess I didn't react that well to it because when I saw him at the river I exploded a bit."

"What did he tell you?" Sonny questioned.

"You have to understand why I was with him in the park first," Will fidgeted, legs shaking uncontrollably. His mind was jumping from one subject to the next, making it hard to focus. "Um, well, I was trying to force myself to make a decision, I was. But, I couldn't do it. I couldn't decide so I thought that fate should do it for me. And Paul was there and I thought he was it. But then those men came and you were dying and I didn't know. I didn't know anything except it was my fault."

Sonny blinked several times, attempting to understand.

"Will, none of that was your fault," Sonny said. "You had nothing to do with that. My uncle sent those men."

"No," Will shook his head rapidly. "No, that isn't, no. Fate said Paul and you were taken away."

"That, you're not making any sense here, Will," Sonny said gently, hoping to calm Will's thinking.

Will dropped his head and banged his fists on his thighs in frustration.

"You don't get it," Will complained. "You never get it."

"I don't know what you're saying," Sonny pleaded. "Tell me again, only slower."

"I was going to pick Paul," Will bluntly replied. "I thought he was supposed to be it. Before I knew it, you were dying right in front of me and it was because of me. Everything is because of me. And when you were in surgery, I was so terrified. But, Paul was still here. I didn't want him to go."

Sonny's face dropped, heart plummeting.

"What are you saying?" Sonny asked.

"That's it, Sonny," Will said. "I don't know. Because you were, you could have died and you didn't know I loved you. Paul was here, though. He was with me and I felt safe and, and I don't know. He took care of me. And I know it's wrong, okay. I do. My husband was dying and I was holding Paul's hand. But Sonny," Will scooted closer once again. "I was so scared. I didn't know what to do.

"Then you were alright and I was so relieved," Will said. "And everyone kept saying I knew what to do. That I knew what my choice was but I didn't. And Paul-," Will cut himself off.

"Paul, what?" Sonny questioned, feeling nauseous.

"Paul told me he was in love with me," Will confessed. "He said he loved me but I was never going to pick him over you. Before I could say anything, he left. And then everyone was here and you were waking up and it all got so confusing."

"That's why you said you were with me," Sonny realized.

"I didn't mean to jerk you around," Will rushed to explain. "I didn't. I thought, I mean I was so confused, and I know I'm a mess. It's just, nothing makes sense to me anymore. It's all jumbled together and whenever I try to figure things out it gets even worse."

"Why did you yell at Paul?" Sonny said. "When you ran into him at the river?"

"I was angry," Will admitted. "I didn't want him making a choice for me. I do love you, Sonny. You know I do. But I resented that he said I'd never pick him. I'm just, I'm so sick and tired of everyone telling me what to do, how to think. I get that it's ironic since I can't seem to make any decisions at all. This is something I have to decide on my own, though. I can't let fate or you or Paul or anyone make it for me."

"Do, um," Sonny looked up at the ceiling, anywhere but at Will. "Do you love Paul, the way he loves you?"

"No," Will said gently. "I don't love Paul. But I'm intrigued by him. He's, he treats me different than you do, did. I know I shouldn't care about him at all but I can't help it. Why would someone like him find me interesting?" Will shook his head, trailing off.

It hurt. It hurt Sonny in so many different ways to hear Will admit that.

"Why wouldn't he love you?" Sonny asked. "You're beautiful and sexy and smart. You're unpredictable and so ridiculously loyal. And Paul? Paul doesn't have anything on you. He never did."

Will scoffed, cheeks pink.

"That's one of the things I regret the most," Sonny confessed in a far-off voice. "I did so many terrible things but I made you think you weren't worth anything. When really, you're worth everything.

It pained Sonny but he had to say this. He needed to say it.

"You deserve to be with someone that treats you the way Paul does," Sonny admitted. "You deserve someone that won't cheat on you. Someone that won't break you apart. Someone that won't abuse you the way I did."

"Sonny," Will frowned.

"I love you, Will," Sonny held his gaze, eyes shining with unshed tears. "I love you and that's why we can't be together, not yet. You're not ready. I'm not ready. If we're meant to be together we will be. I can't force it.

"You need to learn to love yourself before you can commit to anyone," Sonny continued. "And I need to learn to love someone besides myself."

"What are you saying?" Will asked, eyes watering.

"I'm saying that I love you but you deserve better," Sonny clasped Will's hand, squeezing. "If that's me, great, if it's Paul, I'd hate that, but I'd accept it. Whatever is best for you, that's what I want."

"I don't know what's best for me," Will sighed, letting his tears fall.

"You'll learn," Sonny promised. "But for right now, I think we both need time to heal."

"What happens now?" Will sniffled, wiping underneath his nose.

"We both figure ourselves out apart," Sonny said with a sigh. "And hopefully, one day, we'll learn how to be together again."

Sonny finished by kissing the top of Will's hand and letting it go. Letting Will go.

* * *

Will, arms wrapped around himself, stopped in front of an office door and knocked. He didn't know if she'd be there but he had to talk to someone. He had to go somewhere safe where he could collapse in peace.

"Will?" Dr. Lynn Rivera, Will's psychiatrist, opened the door to her office. "I didn't think you had an appointment until next week."

"I don't," Will said, lips trembling.

"What's the matter?" Lynn questioned, appraising Will. "What happened to your eyebrow?"

Will opened his mouth and it all spilled out.

Following her advice and trying to imagine life without Sonny. Trying to cut Paul out of his life completely only for Tori to happen. Seeing Tori and John together over and over. Learning the truth, knowing John was Paul's father. Finding out his mother, grandmother, and cousin were all conspiring against Sonny and Paul. The article coming out, everyone knowing the truth. Sami blackmailing Tori. Victor sending armed men to accost Will. Sonny getting stabbed, watching him bleed out. Paul's confession. Sonny letting him go.

"Can I come in?" Will asked afterward, chest heaving with the force of his sobs.

"I'll cancel the rest of my appointments," Lynn ushered Will inside, pushing him toward her couch.

* * *

Author's note:

I tried to decipher Tori and John's history and gave up and wrote my own. I hope it makes sense.

This story is winding down. There are going to be 42 chapters. So, only two more chapters after this.

Thanks for the continued support and feedback!


	41. Chapter 41

After he left the therapist's office, all Will wanted was a sense of normalcy. He made Ari a simple dinner and the two cuddled in bed, watching Disney movies all night. It gave Will peace of mind for the first time in a long time. He was able to hold his daughter close and shut out the rest of the world.

Unfortunately, the rest of the world was waiting for Will when he woke up. He needed to check on the pub, figure out the damage the article caused, and go back to the hospital to pick up a new prescription. By the time his impromptu session with Lynn ended, the pharmacy closed.

'God, I need those pills,' Will thought as he ran his hand through his messy hair.

"Alright," Will told Ari as he finished changing her diaper after she woke up. "What should we have for breakfast?"

"Mmmm," Ari tapped her chin, thinking. "Pancake!"

"Pancake or pancakes?" Will asked. "Only one pancake?"

"Noooooo," Ari shook her head several times. "Lots!"

"Oh, okay," Will smiled as he placed her in her high chair. "Some pancakes and a juice coming up."

 _Knock Knock_

"Great," Will sighed as he turned to the door. "That better be someone important."

"Hey," Sami greeted as the door opened. "I brought food."

Sami barged into the apartment arms loaded down with plastic takeout bags from the pub.

"Pancakes for the princess," Sami opened Ari's container, cutting them into Ari-sized pieces.

"Grammy!" Ari cheered, clapping her hands together.

"Thanks, that saves me a potential kitchen disaster," Will said as he closed the front door. "Why are you here so early?"

"What, I can't stop by without having an agenda?" Sami stood up straight with her hands on her hips.

Will cocked one unimpressed eyebrow.

"Oh, fine," Sami rolled her eyes. "I wanted to see how you were doing and talk some more about yesterday."

"I've talked enough," Will commented. "I'd rather we didn't especially in front of my daughter."

"Oh, we're talking," Sami scoffed. "Don't think you're getting out of this."

"Oh, gee, I'm so excited," Will droned.

"Shut up and eat your breakfast," Sami barked.

After breakfast, Ari played with her Lego Duplo set. She enjoyed building castles and towers for her princess toys.

"She's pretty crafty," Sami noted from the table. "She's good at building. Maybe she'll be an architect when she grows up."

"That would be a good career," Will remarked. "Although, technically, we haven't done any actual crafts in a while."

"Why not?" Sami asked.

Will wrapped his hands around his mug of coffee.

"It didn't go over well the last time," Will recalled the way Sonny yelled at him over the mess.

"I see," Sami narrowed her eyes. She had a pretty good feeling why the crafting didn't work so well.

Changing the subject, Sami cleared her throat.

"You, Sonny, and Paul are on the cover of the newspaper," Sami remarked. "I didn't read it but the headline didn't look good."

"Great," Will closed his eyes. "Just what I need."

"You were on the news this morning too," Sami informed Will. "I didn't listen to the whole story. Eric turned it off before I could throw the remote at his TV."

"I'm sure I can guess what they were saying," Will rubbed his eyes.

"You don't need to guess," Sami pursed her lips. "Anyway," Sami said. "What happened yesterday after you ran off?"

"I saw Paul," Will told her. "We talked, well, yelled. Then I told him about John."

"Oh, yeah, that," Sami frowned.

"Speaking of," Will narrowed his eyes at her. "I forgot I'm still mad at you."

"Me?" Sami held her hand against her chest. "I didn't do anything!"

"You blackmailed Paul's mom!" Will pointed out.

"Oh, that? That's nothing," Sami waved her hand. "Besides, I didn't do it in the end. I only considered it. There's a difference."

"How is there a difference?" Will asked.

"You didn't cheat on Sonny," Sami smiled widely. "You only considered it. See? Difference."

Will glared at Sami harshly.

"What?" Sami threw her hands up. "I am not going to apologize for trying to get Paul out of your life. Or Sonny for that matter. They aren't good enough for you and they need to go."

"That isn't your decision," Will responded. "I am so sick and tired of everyone making choices for me."

"You are my son and you have a tendency to let people walk all over you," Sami replied.

"And you don't?" Will countered. "Where do you think I learned all this, Mom?"

"Oh, so it's my fault?" Sami asked.

"No," Will groaned. "It's my fault I'm in this situation. I know that. But you can't force people in or out of my life. You can't blackmail total strangers with information that affects the people you care about."

"Why not?" Sami whined.

"Mom?" Will rolled his eyes. "John having another son is huge. Were you going to keep that from him?"

"Do the math, Will," Sami said, leaning across the table. "How old is Paul and how old is Belle?"

"Uh," Will bit the side of his cheek, concentrating. "Paul's almost 30 and Belle is," Will made a face. "I have no idea."

"Almost 30," Sami responded. "So, why would that be a good idea? Telling my mother John, the alleged love of her life, has another child? That he knocked up another woman around the same time he impregnated her? Oh, all while my mother was married to someone else."

"Uh," Will blinked a few times.

"Exactly," Sami said. "Thank you! I'm glad you understand."

"I didn't say I-," Will started.

"It's going to be a terrible, horrible mess," Sami added. "But now, thanks to you, everyone is going to know. Which means the whole town will know, soon the whole world. That will be another story in the chronicles of Paul Narita and give him another reason to stay."

"Is that so bad?" Will asked. "I mean, you of all people should know what it's like. What it's like to have someone do something to one of your children, try to keep them away from you."

"I understand that," Sami insisted. "It's the you part in all this, Will. Paul's going to turn to you now. Even if you do pick Sonny, Paul is always going to be there."

"As a part of his family," Will said. "Not because of me. And isn't that better? That he has something else besides me tying him here. I just, Paul always told me how much he wished he had known his father. Now, he gets that opportunity."

"Because of you," Sami pointed out. "Because you told him."

"No, he already hired a PI," Will argued. "He would have found out anyway."

"Oh," Sami smiled. "And I suppose he thought of that himself."

"Not exactly, no," Will admitted sheepishly. "But, I-I mean, I saw Tori and John, and then I kept seeing them, and ugh," Will groaned. "You know how hard it is to stay away from a mystery."

"True," Sami acknowledged. "I don't regret what I did, though. I'd blackmail anyone any day of the week if it meant protecting you."

"Mom," Will reached across the table for her hand. "That's sweet and a total load of crap."

Sami gasped, yanking her hand away.

"And just so you know," Will stood up and began clearing the table. "Your blackmailing did the opposite of what it should have. Paul's staying in town. He's not leaving."

Sami huffed while standing up to help.

"I've been out of Salem for a while," Sami excused. "My blackmail skills are rusty."

"Sure, that's it," Will mumbled as he started loading the dishwasher.

"Okay, so we covered the Paul situation," Sami leaned against the refrigerator. "What about Sonny?"

"What about him?" Will haphazardly shoved their plates in the dishwasher. He smiled imagining Sonny's face if he saw. Sonny was anal about the dishwasher, insisting everything had to go in a specific order. Often times, Sonny would go behind Will and switch everything around.

Sometimes Will would make a mess of the dishwasher on purpose. He knew Sonny would get annoyed and do it even when it wasn't his turn.

"Did you talk to him again last night?" Sami asked. "I know I did."

"You did what?" Will stood up and rounded on his mother. "What did you do?"

Will noticed Sonny was unusually docile the night before. Normally, Sonny would argue himself blue in the face for something he wanted. Even when he knew he was wrong, Sonny would fight it until the other person relented. Last night, though, Sonny gave up. He apologized and admitted he was wrong more times than he ever had in their courtship.

If all that was because of Sami's manipulations, Will wasn't going to be happy.

"Nothing," Sami insisted. "I told him how I felt and gave him a few necessary truths."

"Like what, Mom?" Will groaned.

"I told him to stop pressuring you," Sami admitted. "That his getting hurt didn't absolve him of his mistakes."

"That's it?" Will looked at Sami dubiously. "That's all you said?"

"That was the gist of it, yeah," Sami replied.

"Well," Will clasped his hands together and sighed. "You'll be happy to know I'm not getting together with Sonny or Paul. Or, at least, not any time soon."

"Is that so?" Sami stood up straighter.

"I realized I'm not ready to be with anyone," Will confessed. "I need time to get my life together and figure out who I am. I can't do that with Sonny and Paul hovering."

"Wow, I'm shocked," Sami said. "I thought for sure you were going to make some terrible decision that I'd have to talk you out of."

"You're one to talk," Will rolled his eyes.

"I know," Sami professed. "That's why I want you away from both of them. You and I are more alike than we thought. I don't want you to make my mistakes all over again."

"Was being with EJ a mistake?" Will asked, surprised at the turn in their conversation.

"No," Sami answered immediately. "I've never loved or hated someone as much as EJ DiMera. But if I could do things over again I would have taken my time," Sami sighed. "I would have listened to everyone's advice instead of doing what I thought was best for me. I know how much you hated him for a while there."

Will nodded, remembering the days he hated EJ more than anything. How he hated him a little bit towards the end too.

"You hated when I went back to him after he'd hurt me," Sami said. "So, you can understand my reservations here."

"Yeah," Will acknowledged. "I know you can. I just, I never understood before. I never got why you'd go back to someone that hurt you, humiliated you. I thought you were just sad and pathetic, no offense."

Sami rolled her eyes but kept quiet.

"I don't want that to be me," Will confessed. "I don't want to be with Sonny because I think no one else will understand me the way he does. Or because there's no one else."

"There is someone else," Sami pointed out. "Not that I approve of him either."

"That's why I'm taking my time," Will told her. "I don't want to regret or resent anyone if I jump into something so soon. It's just hard," Will lowered his voice. "I loved Sonny so much. I hate being in this position now."

Sami nodded, "You loved Sonny Kiriakis with all you had for years. And he hurt you. Not just with the cheating, either. The things he told you, the way he made you feel, it wasn't right, Will. It was cruel and abusive."

"Sonny wasn't abusive," Will replied, forehead wrinkled.

"Yeah, Will, he was," Sami responded, giving Will no time to argue. "You don't tell the person you love that they're useless. You don't make them feel stupid or go around thinking no one else could ever want them. They don't make you walk on eggshells, waiting for the next thing that'll set them off."

"I didn't, I don't think of it like that," Will insisted.

"But it's the truth," Sami stated. "And that isn't okay. I don't want anyone like that around my son, around my granddaughter. There's a lot at stake here, a lot that you need to take into consideration.

"What did you always complain about when I would go back to EJ or back with your dad?" Sami asked. "You hated how I would only think about myself and not my children. Which," Sami admitted, "I'll admit was awful. But you don't want to make that mistake either."

"I know," Will sighed. "There's just a lot to consider. Ari loves Sonny. I love Sonny."

"Just because you love something doesn't mean it's good for you," Sami said. "Besides, you got hurt because of his family, his uncle. Sonny could have died because Victor thought you hurt him. What if something bad happens again? What will Victor do then? I know I raised you around Stefano and EJ but you don't want the same to happen with Ari. You don't want her around that type of situation."

"I don't," Will replied. "I-god only knows what would have happened if I went with those idiots to Victor. I can't have Ari around any of that. She has to be normal. It was bad enough when you, grandma, and Gabi tried to kill Nick."

"But we didn't in the end," Sami reminded Will.

"Gabi did without you," Will offered. "But you know what I mean. I can't let that be Ari's life."

"So, don't be with Sonny," Sami said simply as if that solved everything.

"But Ari adores Sonny," Will glanced over at his daughter quietly playing with her toys. "If I was with him, we'd be a family again."

"You and Ari are a family no matter what," Sami dismissed. "And she can love Sonny as much as she wants. I know he loves her too. That doesn't mean you have to be with him. That's one of the things I wish I learned a long time ago. You can be a parent on your own. I don't need a man and either do you."

"I know," Will acknowledged. "It would just make things easier."

"For Sonny, yeah," Sami shrugged. "But the rest of your family? We don't want you near him."

"The one time you're all united for anything and it has to be this," Will shook his head in annoyance. "Either way, Mom, I'm not deciding anything for a long time. I'm not gonna go out of my way to avoid Sonny or Paul. But they both know that's off the table for now.

"I'll figure things out once I'm in a better place," Will finished. "Right now, I'm focusing on Ari and me."

"Good," Sami nodded. "I'm proud of you. It's better to wait anyway. That way you'll know for sure."

"It feels weird," Will picked up his coffee mug from the table and took a swig. "Not having to choose anything, not having any pressure. I like it."

"Mmm hmm," Sami nodded, watching the way Will's fingers drummed against his mug unconsciously. "I think you need to lay off the caffeine, though."

"It's not that," Will said. "But, it does remind me of something. Fancy a trip to the pharmacy?"

* * *

Paul, baseball cap and sunglasses in place, walked through the hospital's parking garage. Luckily, he was able to dodge the press that were waiting outside the Brady Pub and at the front of the hospital.

 _I really need to get on that publicist,_ Paul realized, hands shoved into his hoodie pockets. _What do I pay that woman for?_

 _I'm way too early,_ Paul realized as he checked his watch.

Tori arranged a meeting with John for that morning. Paul needed to get his shoulder checked over and figured it would be easier if everyone met in the cafeteria afterward. So far, John didn't know Paul would be there. The meeting would be a surprise in more than one way.

Realizing he had some time to spare, Paul went up to the hospital cafeteria. He ordered a coffee and found an empty table. His foot bounced up and down, checking his watch again. He frowned for a moment before getting up and moving spots.

 _That spot's too drafty,_ Paul thought as he sat down in a new table. He leaned his arms on the tabletop before wincing. _This one is too sticky._

Paul moved from table to table finding a fault with each one.

 _I need to go for a walk or something,_ Paul decided. _I'm too nervous just standing here._

Paul, coffee in hand, moved around the hospital. He walked by the pediatric ward and smiled fondly at the newborns on display. He saw a nice little garden in the middle of the hospital where patients could go to unwind and heal.

After almost twenty minutes of wandering, Paul found himself in a familiar waiting room.

 _How did I get here?_ Paul wondered. He didn't consciously walk that path. _Well, here I am._

Paul deliberated for a moment, nails drumming against his coffee cup.

 _Do I want to do this?_ Paul thought. _Ugh,_ Paul rolled his eyes. _Yes._

With a deep breath, Paul walked to Sonny's hospital room and knocked on the door.

"It's open," Sonny answered.

Despite the early hour, Sonny was already awake. He had trouble sleeping the night before. Even with the drugs pumping in his system, Sonny didn't find much rest. He spent the whole night contemplating exactly what he needed to do to heal. Not only what he needed to heal physically either. Sonny knew there was so much he had to do to become a better man, father, and husband.

When Paul walked into his room, Sonny barely glanced at him before going back to ruminating.

"Um, hey," Paul clutched his coffee cup close to his chest.

"…Hi," Sonny said after a time. He hadn't seen Paul, truly seen him, since that day in Sonny and Will's apartment. Not since Sonny and Paul yelled and screamed at the other, treating Will like a toy to be fought over.

 _God, how has so much changed in so little time?_ Sonny wondered. _How has everything gotten worse?_

"How, um, how are you?" Paul asked to break the stifling silence.

"Healing," Sonny said. "Doctor said everything looks good and there aren't any signs of infection."

"Good," Paul nodded. "That's good."

"Is it?" Sonny questioned quietly.

"Yes," Paul answered right away. "You and I might not get along right now but I don't want you dead. I couldn't see you bleeding out and not do anything."

"Right," Sonny remembered what Rafe said when he came to talk to Sonny yesterday. "You, um, you gave me CPR, held my wound."

"Yeah," Paul acknowledged. "Will was freaking out and I wasn't. It's no big deal."

"It was," Sonny argued. He knew he wouldn't be alive without Paul's quick thinking. "So, you know, thank you."

"You're welcome," Paul replied.

"What are you doing here?" Sonny asked after a few strained moments.

"I don't know, to be honest," Paul sighed. "I have an appointment to check my arm. I showed up too early and started wandering. I ended up here."

"Right," Sonny nodded, looking away. "Well, you'll be happy to know Will isn't taking me back."

"That doesn't make me happy," Paul revealed.

"Thought you'd be gloating," Sonny mumbled.

"Believe it or not but I'd rather Will just be happy," Paul pointed out. "That's all I want."

"That's all I want too," Sonny defended. "Even if it is with you," Sonny spat out the last word.

"Gee, thanks," Paul rolled his eyes.

"Oh, like you don't feel the same way?" Sonny huffed, crossing his arms and making a pained face.

"I would completely support Will if I knew you were who made him happy," Paul shrugged, crossing his arms as well. "But, it's obvious that isn't the case."

"He didn't choose you either," Sonny narrowed his eyes.

"He wanted to," Paul argued. "He was going to until your dumbass got stabbed."

"I only got stabbed because I was trying to protect Will," Sonny threw his hands up. "Something you sure as hell didn't do."

"I protected Will just fine," Paul sneered. "Actually, since I ended up saving you and taking care of Will I'd say I was the one that knew what he was doing."

"You know what?" Sonny made to sit up straighter before grunting and lying down again in frustration.

"Would you stop it?" Paul requested. "God, this is why we're in this mess to begin with, okay? You and I not dealing with our problems."

"How are we supposed to deal with this, huh? What's to even deal?" Sonny said. "You are in love with my husband. How am I supposed to be okay with that?"

Paul, arms crossed, turned his head away from Sonny to stare at the wall.

"Do you think it's fun being in love with someone that's married?" Paul questioned. "Especially someone in this town? Where I don't know anyone and everywhere I go people look at me like I'm some sort of monster? If I could change the way I feel I would."

"Am I supposed to feel sorry for you?" Sonny wondered.

"No," Paul rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying this isn't what I wanted out of life. I didn't want to be chasing after a married man, involved in all this."

"Two married men," Sonny said. "You went after me first."

"And that was a mistake," Paul replied. "You know that. I didn't even know Will was married when I met him. And I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry that I caused all these problems and ruined your life. You have no idea how much I regret hurting Will, hurting Ari. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Sonny groaned, covering his face with his hands.

"I know," Sonny responded. "I know. I know deep down that you aren't that type of guy. It's just a little hard to separate that right now. You went after my husband even after you found out he was with me. You did it and you didn't care how that would affect anyone else."

"I know that," Paul stated. "I regret hurting Will and you, everyone. But this isn't my entire fault. You didn't have to sleep with me back then. In fact," Paul pointed out. "You're the one that came to me. You came to my apartment and you're the one that stayed all weekend. You're the one that lied to Will about it, kept lying. You made the choice to cheat and lie and take out all your pain and frustration on Will, not me."

"You think I don't know that?" Sonny fired back. "I have never regretted anything as much as going to your hotel. I don't know what the hell I was thinking that being with you would be better than Will. And I am going to do whatever it takes to make myself better, to fix the mistakes I made. I lost Will. Maybe not forever but for now and that is the worst punishment I could ever endure. So, trust me, I know."

"I was so close to everything I ever wanted with Will," Paul said. "And I blew it. I saw how hard it crushed Will, what you did and I lied to him anyway. Kept the truth from him, manipulated him, I'm not much better than you."

"I had everything and I ruined it," Sonny rubbed his lips together. "I guess neither of us are good enough for him."

"No, he deserves someone that won't lie or cheat, tear him down," Paul agreed. "Someone that won't end up hurting him. He deserves so much better."

"I guess we finally agree on something," Sonny responded.

"Yeah," Paul nodded. After a few seconds, Paul added, "Look, I'm sorry I came to town and ruined your life. That wasn't my intention at all. Maybe when I first saw you, I thought about getting that old life back. But, after we worked through that, and I met Will, I promise that I didn't plan to ruin everything for anyone. So, I'm sorry."

"Thank you," Sonny replied. "And I'm sorry I didn't take your feelings for Will seriously before. I thought you were just attracted to him. I wanted that to be it. I didn't want there to be more. Because if you were in love with Will, he'd fall for you too. I didn't think I'd win."

"Yeah, well," Paul rubbed his sore shoulder. "I was hoping for that too, to be honest. I guess neither of us are going to get what we want."

"Guess not," Sonny sighed.

"So, I suppose this is it," Paul commented. "Good luck with your recovery and all that."

"You too," Sonny nodded. "Are you sticking around here or leaving or what?"

"Um," Paul thought of the meeting he had later. The meeting with John, his father. "I think I'll be around."

"Right," Sonny said. "See you around then."

 _Knock Knock_

"D'ddy'Snny!" a tiny little voice squeaked as she ran into the room and jumped on Sonny's bed.

"Hey," Sonny settled Ari on his good side. "What are you doing here, little miss?"

"See Daddy!" Ari chirped, throwing her head on Sonny's chest.

"I, um, thought you'd like to see each other," Will said slowly as he walked into the room. He looked between Sonny and Paul in confusion. "Unless we're interrupting."

Will folded his arms around his middle and swallowed. Seeing Sonny and Paul together surprised him for some reason. Will couldn't think of any reason why they would be together especially this early in the morning.

 _Why are they here? Why are they together?_

Will took a step back, mind instantly going to the worst possible scenario. Ready for them to tell him everything was a giant joke. That the last few weeks, few months were all some cruel, horrible joke at Will's expense. Ready for them to laugh in his face. Of course, they would never want Will. No one would want Will. He was useless and stupid and ugly and-

"Hey," Paul took a step closer to Will, putting his hand on Will's forearm. "You okay?"

Will jumped, "Jeez! Don't do that."

"I didn't do anything?" Paul said making it sound like a question.

"Will," Sonny frowned, stroking Ari's hair.

"Sorry," Will sighed. "I, um, lost in thought." Will closed his eyes and shook his head. "I needed to go to the pharmacy and I know you and Ari would want to see each other."

"Thanks," Sonny smiled.

Ari popped up and started rambling on, talking faster than Sonny could comprehend.

"I have an appointment for my shoulder," Paul explained to Will. "I was early and came up here to apologize."

"And," Sonny interjected once Ari calmed down, "I told him I was sorry I didn't take his feelings for you seriously."

"Oh," a strange look washed over Will's face. "I see."

"We're not okay," Paul added. "But we're not gonna go out of our way to get in the others way."

"Amicable," Sonny agreed.

"Oh," Will repeated blankly.

Sonny and Paul both smiled fondly.

Will watched, feeling uncomfortable under their stares.

"Um, I sent my mom to drop off my prescription," Will pointed his thumb behind him. "Do you mind if I leave Ari with you for a while?" Will asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course," Sonny smiled, inwardly smiling in relief. He knew Will wouldn't keep Ari from him over the course of their continued separation. It was a relief all the same.

"Good," Will nodded. "I'll be back then. Um, do you feel better today?"

"A little bit," Sonny admitted. He squeezed Ari tight. "She helps, though."

"Good, I'm glad," Will smiled briefly before leaving.

"I've gotta go too," Paul said. He wiggled his fingers at Ari and smiled when she enthusiastically waved back. He nodded at Sonny and left.

Will and Paul walked to the elevator in silence. After Will pushed the button he said, "How did it go with your mom?"

"Oh, it went," Paul responded. "I had to pry it out of her but we got there."

"So, John is your father?" Will glanced at Paul out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, he is," Paul exhaled louder. "He doesn't know it yet but it's true."

"Wow," Will whispered. "Um, congratulations I guess?"

"Thanks," Paul nodded. "I'm actually nervous as hell about it."

"I would be too," Will said. "I was too young to re-meet my father when that whole scandal came out. But I've met a lot of step-dads. You just gotta be yourself and, um, I don't know. You're kind of the dream son so, I'm sure he'll love you right away."

"Dream son?" Paul asked.

"You know, successful and handsome," Will shrugged, looking distinctly awkward. "The whole package and what not."

"Right," Paul mumbled as the elevator doors opened.

* * *

Paul ran the sweaty palms of his hands over his jeans. Even if he had already met John Black, this was different. Before, John was a nuisance sticking his nose in Paul's business. But now? Now, Paul would be introduced to his father. His living, breathing father.

"Stop that," Tori urged, placing her hand over Paul's. "There is nothing to worry about."

Tori hoped Paul didn't detect the tremble in her voice.

"I wish we could meet somewhere else," Paul divulged. "I've had enough of this place."

Paul glanced at the drab décor of the hospital with a frown.

"You chose this place, son," Tori reminded him. "He should be here shortly. He's always been punctual."

"Except for the last thirty years," Paul mumbled under his breath, adjusting the strap on his sling.

Paul had a hard time falling asleep the night before. Paul thought he would have fallen to sleep easily since he was so exhausted. After everything with Will and Sonny, discovering the identity of his father, and knowing that his mother lied. Instead, Paul was up most of the night worrying about this moment. The moment he would officially meet his father.

 _We had such bad first impressions,_ Paul worried. _He thinks I'm trying to ruin Will's marriage. He thinks I'm sort of homewrecking whore. What if he isn't interested in knowing me?_

Paul didn't think he could handle his father rejecting him.

Paul wanted someone to talk to besides his mother. He wanted someone by his side for this.

 _No,_ Paul cautioned himself. _You aren't calling Will. You already spoke to him today, no pushing it. Not to mention, how would John react to Will being here?_

 _Although, Will does have a good relationship with John. Maybe he could diffuse the situation. But what about his grandmother? What is she going to think of me or my mom? I can't drag Will in the middle of this._

The longer Paul waited the longer this seemed like a big mistake.

"You know what, mother," Paul said, voice cracked and shaky. "I don't think this is a good idea. I have you and Grandfather. I don't need anything more."

"Paul," Tori soothed. "Everything will be alright, it has to be."

"I-I need some air," Paul declared, getting up and leaving.

Paul paced back and forth, up and down the hallway outside the cafeteria. He wanted to go for a walk outside but knew there were lingering paparazzi. Instead, he did every breathing technique he could think of and nothing seemed to help.

 _Nothing bad is going to happen,_ Paul told himself. _You can do this. If it doesn't work out, if he isn't interested in getting to know you, everything will be fine. You have a wonderful mother and the best grandfather in the world. Nothing can take away from that._

 _Okay, okay, everything is okay. Nothing to worry about. Nothing to see here. It's okay. I'm okay. Definitely okay._

"Paul?" a soft, tentative voice questioned from the side of him.

Paul rounded on the voice, breathing erratic.

"Will?" Paul asked. He glanced over to see Will and his mother. "I thought you were going to the pharmacy."

"Pharmacy is that way," Will pointed down the hall. "My pills aren't ready so Mom and I were gonna get some coffee. Why are you still here?"

"This is where my mother and I are meeting John," Paul divulged. "But I don't know if this is a good idea."

"Why do you say that?" Will wondered. "I thought this opportunity was everything you wanted."

Paul shot Sami a look, not sure how to behave around her.

"Well, it is, but it isn't and now I don't know," Paul confessed.

"That explains why you're freaking out," Sami rolled her eyes.

"I'm not freaking out!" Paul yelled before wincing. "Okay, I'm freaking out."

"Why?" Will wondered.

"I met John already and it didn't go well," Paul confessed. "Actually, it went the opposite of well."

Will's nose wrinkled, trying to remember when Paul and John interacted. His mind was too frazzled then. He couldn't remember anything.

Paul's breathing evened out, relaxing while watching Will's cute little-confused face.

"You were a little out of it," Paul reminded Will. "John told me off for bothering you. Said I was preying on your vulnerability. That's who he thinks I am. That's what he thinks I am. And adding in the news about Sonny and," Paul closed his eyes. "I don't know if I can do this."

Sami watched the two interacting with a keen eye. Watching Paul's open and honest insecurity made Sami uncomfortable. She felt partly responsible for the mess.

"Look," Sami said before Will could. "John is a lot of things but he won't hold that against you."

Paul stared at Sami, amazed she was helping him.

"John's done much worse," Sami continued with a shrug. "He would be a hypocrite to judge you for it when he's done the same. Besides, you're his son and family means a lot to him. I mean, he forgave Brady for the whole Kristen thing."

Paul gazed blankly, uncomprehending.

"Uh," Will interjected. "Brady, I guess he's your brother, was gonna marry John's ex, Kristen. It was a mess. Let's just say it involved a sex tape and a priest and leave it at that."

"…Huh?" Paul blinked.

"Nothing," Will smiled. "But, my mom is right, for once."

"Hey!" Sami argued.

"John is going to love you," Will promised. "There's nothing for you to worry about."

"Are you sure?" Paul questioned, checking his watch.

"Yeah," Will nodded. Noticing Paul's unease, Will offered, "Um, I could go with you if you want?"

"Are you sure?" Paul jumped at the chance. "I don't want things to be weird between us."

"It won't be," Will promised. "This is a family thing anyway. Besides," Will snatched his mother's arm and pulled her close. "My mommy has something she needs to say to everyone, doesn't she?"

Sami crossed her arm and sneered.

* * *

"Paul," Tori sighed in relief when he sat back at their table. "There you are, I worried that-oh," Tori paused when she noticed who accompanied her son.

"Mother," Paul gestured to the people joining him. "You know Will and I hear you've met his mother, Sami."

Sami gave Tori a mocking smile and a wiggle of her fingers.

"Paul-san," Tori lowered her voice.

"I ran into them in the hallway," Paul pulled out a chair for Sami to use. "I'd like them to stay."

"Mom?" Will prompted with a glare.

Sami rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Fine, I'm sorry," Sami declared. "I'm sorry I tried to blackmail you and I'm sorry I tried to get you out of town," Sami looked at Tori and Paul. "Happy?" she asked Will.

"That's as good as it's going to get," Will told everyone.

* * *

John left Marlena at her office before heading to the cafeteria. He didn't know why Tori Narita wanted to see him after she insisted they keep their distance. For a moment, John considered telling Marlena about Tori being in town. That Tori Narita was in fact related to Paul Narita. For whatever reason, John didn't.

Which was why he found the sight before him in the hospital cafeteria so surprising.

John slowed his walk until he stopped in front of the table housing Tori, Sami, Will, and Paul.

"What's going on here?" John questioned, crossing his arms.

"Oh, I think you know," Sami narrowed her eyes at John.

"Mom," Will lightly smacked her arm.

Tori shot Sami a nasty look before clearing her throat, hands trembling.

"John, there's something I need to tell you," Tori confessed. "Something I should have told you a long time ago."

Tori looked towards Paul, who flashed her a supportive smile.

"When I left Salem, all those years ago, I didn't go alone," Tori said. "I was pregnant."

"Pregnant," John repeated dumbly.

"Yes," Tori nodded. "A few months pregnant. I didn't find out until I arrived back home. By then, it seemed too late."

"What are you saying?" John whispered, realization dawning on him.

"I'm saying that Paul is your son," Tori stated.

Paul froze when John's eyes turned to him, looking at him in a whole new light.

"Wha-but-why would-how, what?" John inelegantly replied, stunned.

"I told him that his father was dead," Tori said, head bowed. "I thought it would be best. I did not mean to cause anyone any pain."

"Why am I just finding out about this?" John pulled out a chair, slumping down. His eyes never left Paul's face.

Will, watching the proceedings, reached over to squeeze Paul's hand. He didn't seem able to look away from John either.

Tori's eyes glanced in Sami's direction.

"Why am I not surprised?" John sighed.

"Oh, so it's my fault?" Sami held her hand to her chest. "I was minding my own business, trying to get your son away from mine, I might add, when I figured it out."

"Private investigator?" John asked knowingly.

"…Yes," Sami acknowledged. "That's hardly the point!"

"You tried to blackmail me," Tori incredulously replied.

"Tried being the key word," Sami pointed out. "Why does everyone forget that? I tried to blackmail you. I didn't get to do it otherwise we wouldn't be here."

"Mom, why?" Will shook his head.

"Let's not forget what's happened here, people," Sami said. "You," Sami pointed at Tori. "Lied for almost thirty years. And you," Sami glared at John, "Does my mother know anything about this, huh? Because I can guarantee she will not be happy. She won't want to hear that you knocked a teenager up at the same time she was pregnant with Belle."

"Excuse me?" a stunned Dr. Marlena Evans asked from beside them.

"Uh," Sami turned to face her mother. "Mom! What are you doing here?"

"My appointment cancelled so I was getting coffee," Marlena mumbled in a small voice. "What did you just say? What are you talking about?"

Spotting Tori Narita, Marlena narrowed her eyes.

"Doc," John held up his hands innocently.

"You," Marlena accused. "What is-?"

Marlena spotted Paul sitting next to Will. Her eyes went back and forth between Tori, Paul, and John, everything coming into place.

Marlena gasped, slowly backing away.

"Mom!" Sami sprang up after her. "Mom!"

Will watched as his mom and John chased down his distraught grandmother. Tori reluctantly joined them.

"Maybe we should intervene," Will suggested to Paul. His grandma looked dangerously close to snapping.

"Yeah," Paul stood up as well. "This can't be good."

"Hey!" Paul ran over to the crowd when he spotted his mother nose-to-nose with Marlena. "Knock it off!"

Paul shoved his way between the two of them, gently.

"Stop it!" Paul requested. "You're in a hospital for god's sake."

"You-you-ugh," Marlena growled at Paul.

"I didn't do anything," Paul maintained.

"Exactly," John agreed. Unconsciously, he stepped closer to Paul, putting his hand on Paul's shoulder.

Paul's eyes widened, smiling softly.

Tori's lips quirked up as well.

Marlena groaned as Sami winced.

"Doc," John refocused. "Just, let's hear Tori out."

"Why?" Marlena questioned, furious.

"I'm sure it was a difficult time for her," John reasoned. "There must be a perfectly good explanation for what happened. And if he is my son," John squeezed Paul's shoulder, "I'd like to get to know him better."

"A difficult time for her?" Marlena repeated with narrowed eyes.

"It must have been hard, having to raise a child on your own," John continued, oblivious to how much worse he was making the situation. "Having to hide and lie, especially when she was so young and innocent."

"Oh my god, you idiot," Sami pinched the bridge of her nose.

Even Tori and Paul looked at John in disbelief.

"Have you ever just wanted to grab someone by their throat and strangle them," Marlena said in Sami's direction before glaring at John, "But you don't because you're in a hospital with resuscitating equipment!"

"What did I say?" John asked.

"Stay away from me," Marlena hissed at John, rushing off.

"Doc! Doc come back," John made to follow her until Sami pushed against his chest.

"Give her space," Sami requested. "Young and innocent? My god are you stupid."

Sami grabbed her purse and hurried to catch up with her mother.

"That could have gone worse," Will offered. He wasn't sure if he should stay in place or run to his grandmother.

"Sadly, I don't doubt that," Paul commented.

Figuring Paul and John might want to be alone, Will said, "I should go after them."

"Will," Paul smiled at him. "Thanks for being here."

"No problem," Will gave Paul a half smile. "Sorry about my grandma's reaction."

"I'm starting to think as long as I'm in Salem there's going to be one blonde or another causing havoc," Paul teased.

"Probably," Will agreed with a laugh. "Um, good luck. Why don't you call me later and tell me what happens?"

"Yeah?" Paul lifted his eyebrows.

"Yeah," Will nodded. "Friends, right?"

"Friends," Paul grinned as Will and Ari walked away.

It wasn't what Paul wanted, settling for friendship with Will. But it was better than nothing. It set the foundation for something new, something better.

* * *

Paul and John sat across from each other in the cafeteria. Tori, sensing their need to be alone, excused herself to call her father. She had a lot of explaining to do there.

"So," John said awkwardly.

"So," Paul repeated, licking his lips.

"This is a little hard to take in," John admitted, gazing over Paul's features.

"Tell me about it," Paul remarked. "I grew up believing my father was dead."

"I had no idea you existed at all," John said, tightening the hold on his coffee cup.

Paul and John both inhaled at the same time, exhaling loudly. Realizing what they did, they both chuckled, breaking the stale air surrounding them.

"I read the article Will wrote about you," John confessed.

Paul shifted in discomfort; afraid John meant the anonymous article.

"I remember what it said, about how you wished you had a real father," John continued, oblivious to Paul's sigh of relief. "I, um, it's so strange to think of you as my son."

"Why do you say that?" Paul asked, assuming John wouldn't want someone like him as a son.

"Because you're Paul Narita!" John exclaimed. "Will and I used to watch you on TV together. You're famous."

"I'm not that famous," Paul bashfully responded.

"There are photographers outside this building. I'm guessing they're for you," John insisted. "It's strange, that's all."

"Oh," Paul nodded.

"Not to mention," John took a swallow of his coffee. "I did berate you the other night for going after Will."

"Yeah," Paul made a face. "Not my best moment. But, um, I'd just like to reiterate that I wasn't trying to take advantage of Will. I just wanted to be there for him."

"Okay," John said. "I can understand that. I shouldn't have stuck my nose where it didn't belong. I was just worried about the kid."

"I can appreciate that," Paul admitted. "He's a lot to worry about."

"Yeah," John agreed. "Although, I heard you took charge of the situation at the park, that you gave Sonny CPR."

"Well, yeah," Paul shrugged. "We might have our differences but I didn't want him to die."

"Baseball player and a hero," John remarked. "Sounds like I hit the jackpot in children."

"I don't know about that," Paul chuckled.

Paul smiled, leaning against the tabletop, and closer to his father.

"Thank you," Paul said bashfully to John.

 _No,_ Paul's mind corrected. _My_ _father._

* * *

"It's not that bad," Sami consoled Marlena. "He loves you, doesn't he?"

"That is not the point," Marlena said, wiping her face. "Do you know how many years I've known that man, loved that man? I can probably count on one hand the years we've been happy and together. I keep convincing myself John is who I'm meant to be with and yet things like this keep happening."

Will shifted awkwardly on the edge of the couch in Marlena's office. It had been a long, long time since he had a proper conversation with his grandma. He didn't think the next time it would involve watching her fall apart.

"There is always going to be some woman from his past coming back to ruin everything," Marlena realized. "Each and every time I delude myself into thinking it's all over, that he wants to be with me. And yet, it still happens. We're never going to be happy. We're never going to settle down. There will always be someone or something keeping John away from a stable life."

"Well," Sami rubbed up and down Marlena's upper arm. She trailed off, having nothing else to say.

"And you," Marlena turned to address Will. "I was so awful to you and you must know exactly how I feel."

Will paused for a moment, mouth opening and closing like a fish. He considered it.

 _Do I know? That's what essentially happens in my life. When I was younger a new man would waltz into mom's life, stealing away her time and energy, a new scheme. When I was with Mia, Chad came to town and I was nothing after that. And now Sonny and Paul,_ Will sighed. _Could I deal with that for decades from the same man? Watching him with someone else, waiting for him to choose me? Only for years later, it all repeats itself again. How does Grandma handle it?_

"I'm so sorry, Will," Marlena threw her arms around Will and squeezed. "I saw the article and you were right. I don't know why I didn't believe you because you were right. Sonny hurt you and I was saying all those horrible things. I'm an awful grandmother."

"No, you're not," Will hugged back. "You're just like everyone else in town. It's easier to make me the bad guy."

"No, it's not," Marlena promised. "It's my fault, my mistake. Everyone else's mistake too. How could I not see how much you were hurting? How could I not see you needed help, not judgments? I was so wrong, Will. Never, ever let me get away with that again. Do you understand? Never."

"I promise," Will whispered, closing his eyes. He didn't realize how painful these past weeks had been without his grandma's love and guidance.

Sami, smiling softly, cleared her throat. "What are you going to do about John? Or Tori? Or Paul?"

"It's not Paul's fault," Will interrupted. "He didn't know. Honest, Grandma, he didn't. Actually, I think everything coming out now is my fault. Mine and Mom's."

"Your mother I believe," Marlena patted Sami's hand when she squawked in indignation. "But you?"

"I saw John and Tori meeting in private so I eavesdropped," Will said. "I asked her about it the next day and she denied it. You know I can't stop from interfering sometimes. I told Paul and I pushed for the truth. Then I pushed Mom for what she knew and it all came out. I'm sorry, Grandma. I didn't think about how this would hurt you."

"It's not you I'm mad at," Marlena responded. "Or even your mother, for once."

"Hey!" Sami complained.

"It's John and that woman," Marlena crossed her arms and legs and huffed. "He assured me that nothing ever happened between them. I knew it had to be a lie. She hung on his every word."

"Um, Grandma," Will bit his lip and chewed. "How is it that Belle and Paul are the same age?"

"Oh," Marlena slumped in her seat. "I guess I can't judge John too harshly when I was still married to your grandfather. I wish I could, though. I wish I could."

"This changes everything, doesn't it?" Sami frowned. "Paul existing, that is."

Unable to help himself, Will snarked, "Not so fun is it having Paul come waltzing into your life and ruining everything, huh?"

Marlena and Sami both puffed out a short laugh.

"Now," Marlena said once she calmed down a bit. "Can we talk about that?"

Marlena pointed to the prescription bag in Will's lap.

"What?" Will shifted nervously. "It's nothing."

"Will, sweetie," Marlena took his hand and squeezed. "I know. I saw the pamphlets when we ran into each other. I know, sweetheart."

"No, no you don't," Will's eyes widened. "You don't know anything. It's nothing. It was a mistake."

"What was a mistake?" Sami asked, lost. "What are we not talking about?"

"Will, it's okay," Marlena said. "You don't need to worry."

"It's nothing," Will stood up, bag clinging to his chest. "It's nothing. I don't have anything."

"Will?" Sami questioned, eyes narrowed in concern.

"I don't have-hey! Stop it!" Will screeched when Sami ripped the bag out of his arms. "No!"

Sami ripped open the white pharmacy bag and yanked out two bottles. She couldn't pronounce the names. She didn't know what they were for or why her son would have them. Or why he wouldn't tell her about them?

"Mom," Sami shoved the bottles at Marlena. "What is this?"

Marlena read the labels and answered, "An anti-psychotic and a high dose of anti-anxiety medication."

"Anti-psychotic?" Sami repeated. "Why would Will need-?"

Will crossed his arms, folding in on himself.

"Because I'm bipolar, alright!?" Will shouted with tears in his eyes. "Are you happy, now? I'm crazy and depressed and I had to change pills because they weren't doing a damn thing to help me."

Sami's mouth hung open useless for a few moments. Closing it shut with a snap, a determined look crossed Sami's face as she gathered Will into her arms.

"You're my son," Sami whispered, fingers curling in the hair at the base of Will's neck. "Of course, you're crazy. That doesn't change anything. You're my baby and I love you and I will destroy anyone that ever makes you feel differently. It doesn't matter. I think you're perfect."

Will let out a strangled cry of relief.

"Exactly," Marlena patted against Will's back. "You're so brave, Will, for getting help on your own. For getting help when those closest to you couldn't see what you needed. There's nothing to be ashamed of at all."

"To be honest," Sami sniffed away a few tears of her own. "I'm probably like you. I'm just not as strong as you to get help and find out."

"Yeah?" Will asked, clinging onto their words.

"Will," Sami sighed. "I tried to sell my sister as a child. I shot EJ in the head. Kate, Gabi, and I rolled Nick's body into a river. To cope with stress, I created a male alter-ego. I thought Johnny was dead and my reaction was to sleep with EJ. Does that sound like the actions of a normal, sane human being? No."

Will laughed despite the circumstances.

"You've always been the best thing I've ever done," Sami reminded Will. "No stupid diagnosis or bottle of pills is going to change that."

"Does anyone else know?" Marlena questioned as she grabbed a box of tissues from her desk.

"Just T," Will confessed, blowing his nose with the tissue. "He was nice about it all."

"I always liked that boy," Sami declared.

"You only liked him because he was always drooling over you when we were in high school," Will rolled his eyes.

"And his father too," Sami pointed out. "Besides, they were the only family that gave you a chance without any qualms."

"They send Ari a Christmas present every year," Will said. "They're so nice and normal. It's a little unsettling."

"What does that say about us?" Marlena asked. "A normal family seems strange and unusual."

"Well, Mom," Sami threw her arm around Marlena's waist. "If Will got his crazy from me, where do you think I got my crazy?"

* * *

A few hours later, Will knocked on the door to Sonny's room. The first thing he noticed was Ari fast asleep against Sonny's side. Sonny was napping with her.

Will leaned against the doorjamb and smiled widely at the sight.

So consumed with his admiration, Will didn't notice the other person in the room.

"Will," Justin Kiriakis acknowledged from beside Sonny's bed.

"Oh," Will jumped, "Justin, hi."

Will lowered his eyes, unsure as to how Justin would respond to him.

 _If he's anything like Victor…_ Will thought with a frown.

"Did you just get here?" Will asked politely.

"Yes," Justin nodded, moving closer. "Fresh off the jet. I came as fast as I could."

"Right," Will said.

"I read the article," Justin declared not wanting to beat around the bush. "Your article."

Will lifted his head to look at Justin's face.

"I know it was yours," Justin said off-handedly. "I recognized it. I have to admit, you're quite a persuasive author. By the end, I was ready to throttle my son for what he did to you. I never realized how talented you were."

"Thank you?" Will asked, head tilted.

"I know that the past weeks, hell months, have been awful," Justin said. "And Sonny told me everything, everything, Will. I know that he hurt you in ways I can't imagine. Just like I know he loves you in ways you can't imagine."

Justin shoved his hands in his pockets and looked over his shoulder at Sonny and Ari.

"I love my son," Justin stated, turning back to look at Will. "All my sons, including you, Will."

Will's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting that.

"I know Sonny needs a lot of help for what he did," Justin admitted. "And I'm more than willing to help him get it. I just want you to know that I hope everything works out for the best. Even if, in the end, you don't end up with Sonny, you and Arianna are always going to be members of our family."

"I-I don't know what to say," Will whispered.

"You don't have to say anything," Justin shrugged. "You almost went to jail for my son once. You're still here," Justin indicated the hospital room, "Despite what he did. You don't have to tell me anything. I already know."

Will swallowed and nodded.

"Now, I'm going to get us some coffee," Justin said, heading for the door. "You stay here."

Justin walked out the door before poking his head back in, "Oh and Will? I wouldn't worry about my uncle anymore. He won't be bothering anyone for a long time."

As Justin left, Will sat down in the chair closest to Sonny. He watched over Ari, seeing her tiny chest rise and fall in time with Sonny's.

This was what Will always imagined his life would be. Not the hospital or the wounds, but Sonny and Ari together. Once Will reconciled that he would be a father, when he saw that ultrasound and the life forming inside of Gabi, Will was hooked. After getting back together with Sonny the first time, Will wanted this so badly. He wanted Ari and Sonny both, wanted his own family.

 _And I had it. I had it and it went to hell. Everything is a mess. I'm a mess. Sonny's a mess. Nothing is how it should be._

Will rolled his neck in a circle, cracking it, when he spotted a plastic evidence bag. The plastic evidence bag filled with the journal covered in Sonny's blood.

 _Rafe must have forgotten to pick it up_ , Will realized as he stood up to get it. Next to the bag was a pad of blank paper and a pen.

Will didn't know who left it there and frankly, he didn't care. Grabbing the pen and paper, Will sat back down and yanked off the pen's cap with his teeth.

Without thinking about it, without planning anything, Will began to write. As the words came tumbling out, mind working faster than his fingers could move, suddenly, Will understood.

Sonny was warm and safe. He was happiness and stability. He was good things like warm coffee on a cold day. Or Ari letting him sleep in instead of waking up early. Or the feeling of biting into a warm, ooey, gooey brownie. Sonny was security and familiarity.

Paul, though, was hard and soft at the same time. He was danger and excitement, The thrill of jumping into something without knowing where he'll land. Paul was trying a new cuisine or reading a book without knowing the synopsis. He was confidence and nonchalance

Sonny was Will's love, his sunshine on a rainy day. Paul was a challenge, desire, lust and want and sometimes a tenderness that could almost be love.

* * *

Author's note:

We're so close to the end! It's a bittersweet feeling.

Thanks for reading!


	42. Chapter 42

**November, 2015**

 **Thanksgiving Day**

"Here you go," Will slid a set of brass keys across the expanse of his office desk. "I hope you enjoy living here."

"Thank you," a young woman, the newest tenant of the Brady Pub, answered. "I still can't believe the price for this place."

"Well," Will stood up and ushered the woman to the door. "I'm glad you were able to snatch this place up before anyone else."

"Thanks," the young woman answered. "It'll be so much better than living on campus."

"Oh, that I do know," Will agreed. Although, his dorm room was rather nice.

"If you don't mind I'll start moving in right away," the woman informed Will.

"By all means, go right ahead," Will insisted. "Just make sure you lock the door to the back entrance every time you enter and exit."

"Of course," she smiled at Will. "I better get going. Have a Happy Thanksgiving!"

"You too," Will said. He watched her walk out the back entrance, using her key for the first time. After, Will moved back to his desk.

It would take time adjusting to the fact that Paul no longer lived above the pub. Will got used to seeing him so often at work. Ari, as well, would take it hard. Whenever Ari had to be at the pub for an extended period Paul would let her hang out in his apartment.

 _I always knew Paul deserved a nicer place, though,_ Will thought. _Now, he gets to live in the same condo building as Grandma and John. He'll love that. It's a lot closer to the rec center anyway._

 _Paul couldn't live here forever._

Will rummaged around his office for a stack of folders he left there the night before. He needed to fax the contents to the pub's accountant if Will wanted the books done for that month.

It took a few months but Will realized it was silly for him to try to do everything himself at the pub. It was much easier and less stressful to let a professional handle it. The pub was making enough money for Will to offset the expenses. Despite what his new tenant thought, Will was charging her much more than he did Paul.

 _Everyone is happy with the pub's progress at least, Grandma Caroline, Kayla, Paul. That's all that matters._

 _I'm sure Grandpa Shawn would be proud of me as well,_ Will smiled.

 _Knock Knock_

"Hey, boss," Adam smiled as he poked his head into the office. "We just sold our last pie."

"Already?" Will checked his Fitbit for the time. "It's not even nine yet."

"Those pies are damn good," Adam declared. "My mom bought like ten of them."

"For tonight?" Will asked, surprised.

"No," Adam shook his head. "She just likes pie."

"She likes pie or you like pie?" Will wondered. Their baker often had to shoo Adam out of the kitchen whenever she was baking.

"Rude," Adam huffed pretending to be offended.

Adam turned to leave when Will called out, "Wait!"

"What's up?" Adam asked turning back around.

"Did you ask him?" Will stared at Adam pointedly.

"Did I ask who?" Adam stalled.

"Don't play dumb," Will insisted. "You know what I mean. Did you ask Jude to homecoming or not?"

"Um," Adam rubbed his elbow. "Well, about that, you see…"

"Did you chicken out?" Will demanded. "Honestly, Adam. He's crazy about you. He's not gonna say no. He spends half his shift shooting heart eyes in your direction."

"I know," Adam smiled, cheeks pink. "I didn't have to ask him because he asked me first."

"What?" Will bounced excitedly in his chair. "And you didn't tell me right away?"

"I was getting around to it," Adam said. "And you were right, okay? He does like me and I do like him."

"Of course, I'm right," Will replied, clapping his hands together. "My favorite waiter is going out with my favorite busboy. I better not find you making out in the break room, though."

"I think you'd like that a little too much to care," Adam joked.

"Oh, please," Will rolled his eyes and laughed. "Get back to work."

"I'm just saying," Adam held up his hands as he back out. "If you went out sometime you wouldn't be so interested in my love life."

"Out!" Will laughed, pointing to the door.

Will didn't want to admit it but Adam was right. He did need to go out more.

Once Will decided to focus on himself and Ari, Will improved drastically. He juggled through various medications before finding a combination that helped his bipolar diagnosis. Will continued with his therapy, dropping down to once a month instead of every week. He still kept up his daily workouts and had never been in better physical health. Even his writing improved. Will didn't know if he would ever write for anyone else again. He enjoyed writing for himself all the same.

Will spent time with T and his new girlfriend or Chad and Theresa every week. He even had a few regular customers that slowly turned into friends. It was nice having friends that weren't also connected to his somewhat estranged husband. Will wasn't lacking in companionship. He did steer clear of any and all romantic entanglements, though. For a long time, Will wouldn't even think about it. He was more than satisfied with his right hand or a secret something he kept hidden in a drawer.

Lately, Will started to miss having a partner. He missed someone holding his hand, kissing him. Missed hands running through his hair or holding down his hips. Even the simple things like someone holding his hand or rolling over in bed and having a warm body to hold onto.

 _I won't have to miss it for much longer_ , Will smiled, biting his lip. _I hope._

Shaking out of his thoughts, Will grabbed the papers he needed and set up the fax machine. Why his accountant was so old fashioned Will would never know. As he was waiting for the fax to go through, Will spotted a picture of Ari hanging on his wall.

The picture was recent. Ari dressed up as Elsa from _Frozen_ for Halloween. In her arms was Tate dressed as Olaf. Will marveled at how grown up his daughter looked. Theresa braided Ari's hair so she looked just like Elsa in the movie. Somehow, when Will wasn't looking, his daughter grew up. She wasn't so chubby cheeked, so tiny, especially compared to Tate.

 _She's getting too big,_ Will bemoaned. _She used to fit in one arm._

Worst of all, Will and Ari's bonding time was cut short the previous month when she started preschool. She was only gone for a few hours a day but it was still hard on Will. It was just another way his daughter was growing up too soon.

Thankfully, though, he had plenty of support.

Will would drop Ari off at preschool every morning after she finished breakfast. Will would get in his workout at the rec center before heading to work. Meanwhile, Sonny picked Ari up every day from school. Sometimes they would spend a bit of time together going to the park or getting ice cream. After, Sonny would bring Ari to Will either at the pub or at the apartment.

Even though they weren't back together, Will and Sonny ate dinner with Ari every night they could. Sometimes both of their work schedules didn't line up but they tried their best. Unlike before the stabbing, Will didn't go out of his way to avoid Sonny. They talked. They talked the way they did back when they were friends before they ever started a romantic relationship. Back when they could be open and honest without fear of hurting the other.

During those dinners, Will found out Sonny was seeing a therapist of his own. Will knew how big of a step that was for Sonny and hoped it helped Sonny as much as it helped Will.

Will brought up couples therapy to Lynn at one of their sessions but she adamantly rejected the idea. She insisted that Sonny needed to work on his own issues separately from Will. That couples involved in emotional abuse cases often failed in joint therapy. Will, despite hating the abuse allegation, never brought it up again.

It was nice, though, getting back to the basics with Sonny. Talking, sometimes texting, about everything and nothing. No pressure, no scandal, or lies hanging over their heads just plain and simple friendship. Will didn't even realize how much he missed that part of his relationship with Sonny until he got it back.

Somehow the nature of their relationship changed during their marriage. Part of the reason Will and Sonny worked so well, in the beginning, was due to how often and honestly they talked. For a time, Will could talk to Sonny about anything in the world. He felt safe telling Sonny everything.

Over time, Will and Sonny both began to keep secrets. It became easier for Will to keep things to himself rather than try to explain to Sonny. It was easier to bottle everything up instead of dealing with Sonny's disappointment or judgment.

Now, though, Will felt safe opening up to Sonny again. Sonny tried his hardest to understand Will rather than judge. It was nice having his best friend back. The man that protected Will, encouraged him. The man that guided Will but didn't push. That was the man Will fell in love with not the one from all those months ago.

Even though they were still married, Sonny never pushed for more. He never asked when Will would be ready or what would happen with them. Sonny accepted Will needed time and that when Will knew so would everyone else. Both Will and Sonny were taking things one day at a time.

Along with reconnecting with Sonny, Will's friendship with Paul expanded as well. It wasn't easy for Paul to adjust to having a father and a large extended family. Will was there for Paul when he met Brady for the first time. The first time Marlena put her own pain aside and was officially introduced to Paul. Will even refereed a screaming match between Marlena and Tori once. It was strange and a bit surreal but Will was happy to help.

It was easy for Will, with Paul living at the pub, to see and talk with him. Like with Sonny, Paul never pressed. He never expected more from Will than what Will offered.

Over time, the pain over what Paul did lessened. Will wasn't sure it would ever go away completely but he didn't fear Paul. He trusted that Paul wouldn't hurt him.

Strangely, Will even felt comfortable with Sonny and Paul interacting with each other. The two knew the other was a part of Will's life. They weren't happy about the matter but they accepted it. They tried to get along for Will and Ari's sake. At first, Will analyzed their every action around the other. Trying to catch if there was any tells that would reveal they still had feelings for each other. So far, Will didn't find any. He might even believe the two were completely over each other.

It was an interesting balance for Will. Gaining Sonny and Paul back as friends, settling into a comfortable pattern with Sonny and helping Paul connect with his new family.

It was nice for Will to see Paul finally have a father and a family beyond his mother and grandfather. Even if Will wanted to stay away he couldn't. Paul and Will's family were so interconnected.

In fact, that was where Will headed now. After finishing up at the pub, Will was going to grab all the pies he hid away in the back of the refrigerator. Then he would pick up Ari at Rafe's before going to Marlena's condo for an early Thanksgiving lunch. It was the first time all Marlena and John's children, grandchildren, and great-grandchild would be together.

 _I just need to wait for breakfast to be over so I can close for the day._

Will would be back later for Thanksgiving dinner with the Brady clan.

* * *

Will took two steps into the condo before he had children latched onto every part of him they could reach.

"Pies!" Will yelled, juggling the boxes. He sighed in relief as someone took them from his hands before they spilled. "Wow," Will said as he felt several arms clinging to him. "Who do we have here?"

Will somehow managed to walk further into the room, better able to see who was hugging him.

"Johnny," Will shook his brother off his back. "I saw you an hour ago. And you, Allie and Sydney."

His siblings all laughed as they finally let go and ran back to their spots in front of the TV to play video games.

"Who else we got?" Will hummed. "Well, this one is mine," Will grabbed Ari by her armpits and shook her upside down.

"Daddy!" Ari giggled. "Down!"

"Oh, okay," Will gently tossed Ari onto the sofa.

That left two other children attached to his sides.

"Who could you be?" Will tapped his chin, making a show of it while they silently laughed. "Oh, I know," Will lifted both of them up in his arms. "I think it's little Claire and little Roman!"

Will didn't know his cousin Claire well. He received the occasional email with pictures from Belle. But she was sweet and beautiful with a mischievous pair of eyes he knew would one day mean trouble.

"Hi, cutie," Will kissed her cheek before letting her down.

That left his cousin, Roman Roberts, Carrie and Austin's son. Roman was another child he didn't know that well, in fact, they'd never even met in real life. But Will spent more than enough time talking with Austin on the phone that he felt like he knew Roman. The feeling was mutual.

Roman locked his arms around Will's neck and squeezed as tight as his little arms would let him.

"Hey, there, little buddy," Will laughed. "It's nice to see you in person too."

"Don't hog Will, son," Austin wrapped both arms around Will and Roman.

"Did you just get here?" Will asked, leaning into the hug.

"Yep, straight off a ridiculously long flight," Austin said. "You better have an open week because we're spending all our time bothering you."

"It's not bothering," Carrie interrupted. She placed Roman on the ground and hugged Will tight.

"I'll find a way to fit you in," Will promised.

Will watched as Roman ran to join the other kids. Will thought about how strange it was Sami had a child named John Roman and Carrie had a child named Roman John.

 _Didn't think that one through at all,_ Will smiled.

After chatting with Austin and Carrie for a time, Will moved to talk to Belle and Shawn. Once he spoke with everyone, Will spotted Paul sitting near the kids all by himself.

With a glass of tea in his hand, Will moved to sit on the edge of Paul's armchair.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Will wondered, nudging into Paul.

"I figured I'd be best over here out of the way," Paul revealed. "Someone certainly got a warm welcome, though."

"Well," Will shrugged. It did feel nice realizing how many people cared even if they were just kids. "That could be you one day."

"Right," Paul laughed openly. "I somehow doubt that."

"Oh, come on," Will lightly punched Paul on the shoulder. "Don't be dumb."

"Hate to break it to you," Paul said turning to stare at Will's face. "But I'm kind of the black sheep around here. Illegitimate child and all."

"Okay, well, almost all of us were illegitimate, Paul," Will rolled his eyes, placing his hand on Paul's arm. "Everyone thought I was Austin's even though he was dating Carrie at the time. Belle was conceived when my grandma was married to someone else. Johnny and Allie are twins with two different fathers. Claire was an egg baby when Belle was with my uncle. I had Ari with my ex-girlfriend after I came out.

"Trust me when I say you fit right in," Will leaned on Paul.

"I am never going to remember any of that," Paul half-sighed half-groaned. He rested his head against Will's shoulder.

"Everyone has selective memory so don't worry. No one expects you to remember," Will appeased. "Now, is that all that's bothering you?"

"I don't think Belle likes me," Paul pouted in a low voice.

Will glanced over at Belle and frowned.

"Maybe not," Will said. "She's fickle. The last time she was here she went through a lot. It must be strange for her to come back and find out she has a brand new brother. Who is thirty and born a few weeks before she was."

"Yeah, I know," Paul complained. "I know it takes time. It's hard watching everyone hug and reconnect while I'm sitting here like a loser."

"So, go over there," Will responded. "You know Brady and Tate. And I doubt anyone is going to shut you out."

"They are with your uncle Eric who hates me," Paul reminded Will. "I'm sure the majority of these people just see me as the man that ruined your life. Or, in Marlena's case, her life."

"You didn't ruin her life," Will said. "And you didn't ruin mine. It wasn't just you. Sonny, you, and I all contributed to the past year or so. It would be unfair for me to put the blame all on you. And I don't think I've been holding it against you anymore."

"Yeah, you've said that before," Paul lifted his arm and rested it on Will's legs. "And I know you haven't, you aren't. Trust me, I know. I definitely wouldn't have made it this far without you."

Will smiled, cheeks warming.

"Daddy!" Ari shouted, running over to Will and Paul. She scrambled into Paul's lap, kneeling on top of him. "I win!"

"You won, huh?" Will smiled. He held up his hand for a high-five. "You are getting so good at that game."

"I winner!" Ari shouted before wiggling off and over to the rest of the kids.

"Well," Will squeezed Paul's shoulder, "If nothing else, Ari and I want you around."

* * *

After their lunch, Will and Paul talked with Brady and Eric.

"So," Eric said. "Mom tells you bought a condo in the building."

"Yeah," Paul nodded, rocking on the balls of his feet. "It's a few floors above."

"And by that he means it's the penthouse," Will continued for Paul with a proud smile.

"Impressive, baby brother," Brady pulled Paul into a teasing headlock. "Come on, let's all go take a look."

"We don't have to do that," Paul insisted in a small voice. He didn't know what to do with Brady sometimes. He didn't know what to do with a brother at all.

"Yo!" Brady yelled on his way to the door. "We're all going to check out Paul's new penthouse."

Before Paul knew it, everyone was examining his relatively empty condo. He had a few pieces of furniture but not enough to fill the place yet.

"Nice artwork," Eric nodded approvingly.

"Well," Paul shrugged. "I figure I'm the only person in the world with so many Arianna originals."

Ari, pointing to all her framed artwork, smiled proudly.

"It could be worse," Sami told Paul as she walked by, slapping him hard on the back.

Paul waited until Sami was out of earshot before telling Eric, "I think she secretly likes me."

Paul gave everyone a tour, explaining what he wanted to go where. For most of the tour, Will was standing near him, giving him that boost of courage in front of Paul's new family. Slowly, though, Will backed away until Paul was talking directly with Brady and Belle.

Almost a half hour later, Paul found Will again.

"Looked like someone was bonding," Will grinned.

"She maybe unthawed a little, maybe," Paul tried to keep his hopes down. "It was the most she's ever said to me so that's a start."

"Good," Will said. "I'm glad. When you dreamed about having a father I somehow doubt you expected this amount of crazy to come with him, though."

Will gestured to all the people milling about Paul's condo.

"No, not at all," Paul said. "It's still pretty nice."

* * *

After polishing off the majority of the pies, the Brady side of the family began to pack their things. They were all heading to the Brady Pub for an early dinner.

"I don't know how I'll have room," Will told Paul as the two gathered up Ari's things. "But I'll find a way."

Will, crouching together with Paul on the floor, asked, "So, how was your first big Thanksgiving?"

"It was the loudest, craziest, most confusing holiday I've ever had," Paul replied. "And I owe it all to you."

"To me?" Will tilted his head. "I didn't do anything."

"You pushed when you saw my mother and John together," Paul still had trouble referring to John as his father. "I would have known without you. So, yeah, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here."

"Well, in that case," Will shrugged. "You're welcome."

The two stood up, Ari's toys safely packed in her diaper bag.

"Are you going to stay here?" Will asked. "I know most everyone else has somewhere to be."

"Yeah," Paul nodded. "I'm gonna watch the game with John. It'll be fun."

"Maybe after you could go outside and play catch," Will teased.

"Shut it," Paul shoved Will lightly. "What about you? Are you gonna be okay? This is a big day for you."

"Yeah," Will nodded, inhaling and exhaling loudly. "I'm kind of nervous. I just keep thinking that after so long it's going to seem-,"

"Stop that," Paul put his hands on Will's shoulders making sure Will was looking him in the eye. "You finally know what you want and that's amazing. Don't worry about anything else, anyone else."

"Yeah," Will licked his lips before admitting in a small voice. "I'm scared."

"Scared of what? His reaction or that you're making a mistake?" a strange look swept over Paul's face before disappearing.

"No," Will said firmly. "I know what I want. I'm just afraid that once I make a choice again something's going to go wrong like with the park."

"That won't happen," Paul promised. "That was a freak accident. If you're worried about Victor-,"

"I'm not," Will said. "I know that he wouldn't dare do something like that again. Not now at least."

"Then you have nothing to worry about," Paul smiled supportively, hands rubbing up and down Will's shoulders. "Sonny will understand."

"Right," Will nodded, closing his eyes. "Right."

"Daddy?" Ari pulled on Will's shirt. "Go?"

"Yeah, it's time to go," Will lifted Ari into his arms. "Did you tell everyone bye?"

"Uh huh," Ari nodded.

"What about me?" Paul opened his arms wide.

"Oh, yeah," Ari giggled.

Will took a step closer. He smiled when Paul wrapped his arms around both him and Ari.

"Have fun," Paul told Ari. "You too," Paul directed at Will.

"I'll let you know how it goes," Will reached forward and kissed Paul on the cheek.

"Don't forget this," Brady declared as he handed Tate over to Will. "Tell Theresa and Chad I expect to see him sometime tomorrow."

"Of course," Will said as he headed towards the door arms laden down with children.

* * *

As soon as everyone left, Paul collapsed on Marlena's couch and closed his eyes. The sudden silence was soothing.

Paul felt stuffed and exhausted. Not only from the afternoon of family time but in general. He'd been working like crazy at the rec center. Paul founded a fundraiser for renovations. They rose quite a bit of money and now Paul needed to decide how to allocate it.

 _I should form a committee or something to help me. Maybe I'll ask Marlena or one of Will's aunts. They'd probably help out._

One unintentional consequence of working at the rec center was the boost to his public image. Fewer people thought of him as a homewrecker when he was helping those in need. Paul was just thankful everyone left Will alone.

After the article Will wrote came out most people backed off of Will. A few bothered him about his continued friendship with Paul but for the most part, everyone felt sorry for Will.

 _Which Will hates but it's better than thinking anything bad about him._

Somehow, Paul also managed to fit in time to get to know John and even Brady. It was a rough few months after the truth of his parentage came out but Paul endured. Brady took to him right away. A little too easily in Paul's opinion. The way Brady accepted Paul with open arms made Paul uncomfortable in a way. He certainly wasn't used to having an older brother bossing him around or giving him a hard time.

One person that had a difficult time accepting Paul was Marlena. She wasn't outright cruel or mean to Paul necessarily but her indifference hurt. Not that Paul blamed her. He did represent something painful in Marlena's life. Not to mention, Paul's own mother did not get along with Marlena at all.

Paul understood the bad blood between the two women. He even noticed that John did little to ease the tensions. Thankfully, Will was there for Paul throughout. Will kept Marlena from going off the deep end many times. Paul particularly appreciated it since he understood how similar the situations were. Both Will and Marlena dealt with a long-lost Narita appearing and changing everything.

Over the past months, Paul learned a lot of John's history. Paul would never tell Will, or anyone else for that matter, but he saw several similarities between what happened with himself, Will, and Sonny and what happened between John, Marlena, and Roman.

 _I don't think John slept with Roman before falling for Marlena, though,_ Paul chuckled.

Paul was thankful for Will and their deepening friendship. He wouldn't know what to do without him. But it was also nice to not rely on Will for everything. Paul was no longer in Salem just for Will. Paul had a family now, a meaningful job. Paul even made friends of his own. It was a whole new life for Paul. One that he would ever have had if he didn't injure his shoulder, come to Salem and reconnect with Sonny.

 _Funny how things work out the way they do,_ Paul thought, drifting off into a nap. _Maybe Will's belief in fate isn't so crazy after all._

* * *

"Here you go," Will settled into a booth in the Brady Pub across from Austin.

"Thank you," Austin saluted Will with the mug set in front of him. Austin took a sip of the coffee and smiled. "Yep tastes just like I remember."

"I hope that's a good thing," Will said.

"It's a wonderful thing," Austin promised. "Switzerland is beautiful but there's something about coming home, you know?"

"Yeah," Will nodded.

"You should come see us," Austin said. "You and Ari."

"That would be great," Will sighed.

"Exactly," Austin nodded. "Ari and Roman running around in the garden just like you used to."

Will, eyes closed, imagined it.

"I'll to figure something out," Will decided. He did want Ari to experience everything life had to offer including traveling.

"I'm holding you to that," Austin vowed. "I will ask you each and every time I talk to you."

"Okay," Will chuckled.

Austin stared at Will for a few moments, taking him in.

"You look better," Austin declared. "Not as tired."

"I feel better," Will admitted hands wrapped around a mug of tea. Per his therapist's instructions, Will cut back on his coffee. Apparently, it made his anxiety worse.

"Good," Austin acknowledged. "I hope that means you're on the road to happiness. That's all I've ever wanted for you."

"Thanks," Will smiled before taking a swig of his tea.

Will looked toward the door and smiled when Theresa and Chad walked into the room.

"Excuse me," Will told Austin, reaching across the table to squeeze his hand.

Will located Tate, trapped in Caroline's arms, before heading for Theresa.

"Hey," Will said. "Granma stole your baby. I don't think you're getting him back."

"Aw," Theresa cooed as she moved towards Tate and Caroline.

"Hey," Chad nodded, throwing his arm around Will's shoulder. "How are you?"

"Nervous," Will offered a shaky smile. "Today's the day. I'm really doing this."

"Don't say that," Chad argued. "You took the time you needed to heal and grow. Now, you're in a good place in your life to make this choice."

"I know," Will said. "It's just nerve-wracking after all this time."

"Don't sweat it. This'll be good," Chad promised. "You know what you want now."

"Right," Will sighed. Wanting to change the subject, he said, "Um, did I thank you for distracting your father so the kids could come?"

"Only about a million times," Chad answered. "But you can keep going. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

"Shut up," Will pushed Chad off of him.

"Hey," Chad said changing the subject. "Has T texted you yet?"

"No," Will shook his head. "I told him not to. He needs to focus all his attention on making a good impression today."

"That poor girl," Chad lamented, "Having to introduce T to her family."

"Be nice," Will warned. "T's a great boyfriend."

"If you love him so much you date him," Chad jokingly suggested.

"Gross," Will complained, sticking out his tongue. "It'd be like dating my brother. Or dating you."

"How dare you?" Chad adjusted his shirt collar. "I am a perfect catch."

"That's not what Theresa says," Will smirked wickedly.

"It's a conspiracy," Chad threw his arms up. "That's it. I'm going where I'm appreciated."

Chad searched around the crowded room for Ari, Allie, Sydney, and Johnny.

Will watched as Chad loudly announced his presence, "Uncle Chad is here! Who missed me?"

Will covered his mouth with his hands when he overheard Sydney saying, "We saw you yesterday."

"What's this I hear about a decision?" Sami snuck up behind Will.

"Geez," Will jumped when she hissed in his ear. "Don't do that!" Will complained.

"What?" Sami stared at him in faux-innocence.

"Nothing," Will shook his head in exasperation. "What are you talking about?"

"You and Chad," Sami crossed her arms. "You said you were making a decision. Don't think I didn't notice how chummy you were with Paul either."

"Mom," Will said. "Nothing's happened yet, okay. I'll tell you if and when something happens. You know that I will."

"I know," Sami said confidently. "But I wanna know now."

"Are you pressuring him?" Kayla walked over, putting a hand on Will and Sami's shoulders.

"No," Sami huffed. "He's gonna do something and he won't tell me what."

"Sami," Kayla chuckled. "You are too much. Where is your brother to talk some sense into you?"

"By the looks of it," Will pointed in a booth in the corner, the same booth he would interview Paul in because of its privacy. "Eric's getting reacquainted with Nicole."

"What? When the hell did that happen?" Sami groaned, eyes narrowed.

"Mom, you haven't been here in months. Besides, Eric deserves to be happy too," Will reminded her. "Don't even think about ruining that for him."

"But-," Sami tried.

"No," Will firmly responded. "If she makes him happy just leave it alone."

"Fine," Sami half-sighed half-groaned.

Sami stomped off over to check on the kids, throwing dirty looks in Nicole and Eric's direction.

"Have I told you recently how amazing you are?" Kayla asked Will as she stared around the pub. "Seriously, this place is doing wonderfully and it's all because of you."

"Well," Will shrugged bashfully. "I try but it's all-,"

"Nope," Kayla cut him off. "No, Will. You are doing so well and I'm so proud and thankful for it."

Kayla planted a big kiss on his cheek before sauntering off.

Will, alone for the first time in a long time that day, looked over the pub and a portion of his family. He was incredibly lucky for everything that he had.

 _So many great friends and family that support me. The best daughter in the world. The pub is actually excelling under my supervision. A year ago, I never would have expected this, any of this._

 _I never thought I'd work in the pub again. I never thought I'd be alone for most of the year either. But it's all been for the best in a way. I don't feel as disjointed as I used to. I don't feel like I'm lost. It's nice._

 _So far, 21 has been a good age to Will Horton._

* * *

"Don't let her stay up late," Sami lectured Lucas in front of the Horton family home.

"I know, Sami," Lucas responded trying to keep the frustration out of his voice.

"And she already had three slices of pie so don't give her any more," Sami continued. "And-,"

"Sami?" Lucas rubbed his forehead. "Just let me spend time with my daughter."

"Fine," Sami relented. She kneeled down in front of Allie and said, "Now, Allie, your brother, sister, and I are going to go spend some time with Chad and Theresa. If you need me, you know my number. Actually, if you need anything just go to Will."

"Hey," Lucas complained.

"What?" Sami shrugged before kissing the top of Allie's head. "Have fun and be good. And stay as far from Abigail as possible. I'm sure she's contracted VD by now."

Will choked on his own spit as he watched his mother saunter off to the car idling in the driveway.

Adrienne, who was standing next to Lucas, shook her head.

"You know," Adrienne said. "Every now and again it dawns on me; you have children with that woman."

"Yeah," Lucas scratched the back of his neck. "Lucky me."

Will cleared his throat with a pointed glare.

"Whom I love dearly," Lucas wrapped his arm around Will's shoulder and squeezed.

"Speaking of that," Adrienne patted Will's arm. "Someone is impatiently waiting to see you later tonight."

"Yeah?" Will smiled cautiously.

He looked over his shoulder to see Ari and Allie playing in the front yard.

"Come on, girls. We're going inside," Will called.

Will, steering clear of Ben and Abigail, said hello to the rest of his family on the Horton side. He showed off Ari and Allie before they ran off to play with Ciara.

Will, alone in the kitchen, poured himself a glass of water and enjoyed the silence.

A feminine voice cleared behind him.

"Oh," Will turned around. "Hi."

"I thought you'd like to know," Hope Brady said coming up to join Will. "We finally, finally found those men that stabbed Sonny."

"How?" Will frowned. "I thought you gave that up a long time ago."

"We thought we did too," Hope nodded. "Then, last night, a patrolman brought them in. Oddly enough, they were found on the side of the road tied up together with a bow around their neck. Interesting, huh?"

"Right," Will shook his head. Everyone knew who was responsible for finding them and it wasn't the Salem PD.

 _Doesn't matter,_ Will thought. _Victor Kiriakis will never be around my daughter, ever._

"Any plans for tomorrow, Will?" Jennifer Horton asked as she walked over to Will and Hope.

"Yeah, actually," Will said. "My grandma Kate wants to take me and Ari shopping. She insists Ari needs to be the best dressed in preschool."

"Well, your grandma knows her fashion," Jennifer replied. "I wouldn't fight her on it."

"Just enjoy people buying clothes for your children while you can," Hope agreed. "It's all downhill once they want to pick them out for themselves."

"The older they get the more expensive they get too," Jennifer said. "Enjoy these days while you can."

"Before you know it Ari will be as big as Ciara," Hope put her arm around Will. "Aren't you excited?"

Will, an exaggerated frown on his face, shook his head repeatedly. Looking into the other room to see Ari coloring with Allie and Ciara, Will pouted. His little baby was never growing up. Ever.

* * *

Will shouldered the door to his apartment open. Ari, slumped in his arms, slid to the floor to play with her toys.

"I'm exhausted," Will told Ari, throwing his keys on his desk. "How about you?"

"Mmm," Ari, getting a second wind, yelled, "No tired. Play!"

"Oh, we have to play, huh?" Will asked. "You aren't all played out? You spent all day surrounded by kids."

"Nope, nope, nope," Ari insisted.

"Well," Will wiped his hands along the back of his jeans, palms sweating. "How about I have someone come over and play with us?"

"Who?" Ari wondered, batting her lashes.

"I think you'll like him," Will answered as he pulled out his phone.

* * *

Sonny knocked on the door to Will's apartment, quivering in excitement. He adjusted the basket in his hands as he waited. He got the feeling tonight was going to be important.

"Hi," Will greeted once he opened the door.

"Hi," Sonny parroted with a wide smile. He pecked Will on the cheek before walking into the apartment.

Sonny had just enough time to put the basket down before Ari leaped into his arms.

"Daddy surprise?" Ari giggled. "Yay!"

"Hey, baby," Sonny kissed Ari's forehead. "How was your Thanksgiving?"

"Food!" Ari yelled in Sonny's face, eyes wide.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I ate soooo much," Sonny nodded as he set Ari on her feet and patted his belly. Looking at Will, Sonny asked, "What about you? How was your Thanksgiving?"

"Surprisingly good," Will smiled. "We spent some time with everyone. Ari even had breakfast this morning with Rafe. There were so many family members there today. I hadn't seen some of them in so long. Austin and Carrie's son is huge now. I wish they didn't live so far away."

Will snapped his mouth shut when he realized he'd been talking for a while without a break.

"That's good. I know you've wanted to see them for a long time," Sonny said. He wanted Will to keep talking, wanted to hear Will happily ramble.

"I think they're all going to keep me awfully busy too," Will said, smiling when Sonny encouraged him. "But, I was thinking, after I'm done shopping with Grandma Kate tomorrow," Will offered, "That you could come with me and Ari to see Gabi."

"Wow," Sonny responded. "I haven't seen her in months."

"Oh, I know," Will laughed. "Gabi complains about it all the time, lazy."

"I've been busy," Sonny defended.

It was true. In addition to revamping Club TBD, Sonny had spent the past few months improving himself. He found a therapist of his own to work out some of his controlling behavior. It was painful and involved a lot of self-exploration but Sonny was making progress. He accepted his faults and was working on overcoming them.

Beyond that, Sonny assisted both of his parents through their divorce. It was difficult for Sonny to accept at first, mostly because it mirrored his own relationship a little too much. Eventually, Sonny realized it was for the best. Neither of his parents truly wanted to be together anymore. His mother's friendship with Lucas expanded while his father traveled between Dubai and Salem more often.

One of the first things Sonny did once he was out of the hospital and healed up enough was take a nice long camping trip by himself. He spent three days in the woods with just his thoughts and Mother Nature to keep him company. Sonny didn't realize how badly he missed it until he was there. Since then, Sonny made a promise to himself to go hiking or camping at least once every couple of months. He even found a group in Salem to go on nature hikes with every weekend. It wasn't quite like climbing K2 but it was satisfying enough.

All throughout that time, Sonny and Will started over from the beginning. Just like hiking, Sonny didn't realize how much he missed Will's friendship. It was nice getting back to basics with no pressure surrounding them. Yes, Sonny ached for more at times, but he was content with what he had. Having Will in any way, even in friendship, was better than having no Will at all.

"Yeah, you have been," Will agreed. "Um, how was your holiday?"

"Good," Sonny smiled. "A bit strange since I refuse to go around Victor but I made it work. I had lunch with my mom and your dad, oddly enough. Afterward, I had dinner with Brady and a few others."

"At the mansion or…?" Will trailed off.

"No, actually, it was at Chez Rouge," Sonny said. "Maggie's idea, I think. That way she could separate Victor and me."

"That reminds me," Will recalled. "Hope said they found the men that stabbed you. That an officer found them tied up on the side of the road."

Will looked at Sonny poignantly.

Sonny sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It doesn't matter," Sonny stated. "I'm not letting that man near my daughter. Considering the way he treats Phillip and what he did to Claire," Sonny shook his head. "No, he's too dangerous."

"Good," Will responded, letting out a sigh he didn't know he was holding. "You almost died because of him."

"Exactly," Sonny's hand moved to his side. The skin was healing nicely but he still felt a few random pains every now and again.

Will watched Sonny for a few moments, biting his lip.

"Can I see?" Will requested, looking between Sonny's eyes and his side.

"Yeah, sure," Sonny untucked his shirt and lifted it.

"Hmm," Will looked at the puckered and scarred skin. "It doesn't look as bad as I thought it would."

"Thank you?" Sonny chuckled as he set his shirt down.

"I think mine's bigger," Will teased. "We almost have matching scars now."

"That's tackier than matching tattoos," Sonny complained, making a face.

"Right," Will chuckled. "So," Will nudged the basket on the floor with his toe. "What's in here?"

"Well," Sonny lifted it up and began to unpack. "I know you aren't hungry after today," Sonny said as pulled out a red and white checkered blanket.

Will helped Sonny move the coffee table out of the way so Sonny could spread out a big picnic blanket.

"So," Sonny brandished a box of juice, a bag of popcorn, and a movie. "I thought we would just have a few snacks and relax."

"Sounds good," Will smiled. "Ari, what do you think? Popcorn and a movie?"

"What'ovie?" Ari narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

Ari was going through a stage where she would obsess over a certain movie and wanted to watch it over and over. The next week, she would move on to a new movie. This week there was only one movie she would find acceptable.

Sonny waved the DVD cover for _Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2_ in Ari's face.

"My Barry!" Ari cheered.

"She loves that dang strawberry," Will sighed. He was so done with watching that movie. It was funny the first three times. Thirteen views later, it had lost its charm.

"So, I did okay?" Sonny questioned, hands twisting together.

"Yes," Will rolled his eyes. "What did I say about asking me that?"

"I just want to make sure I'm not overstepping anywhere," Sonny held his hands up innocently. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I'll tell you if you are," Will promised. "You know I will."

"Now, I do," Sonny confirmed. Before it was unclear.

"Uh huh," Will poked Sonny in the chest. "Just put on the movie, Kiriakis. I'll handle the popcorn."

"I'm going," Sonny waited until Will turned his back to smile widely.

"What do you want to drink?" Will asked from the kitchen. "I've got ice tea, water, and I think there's a bottle of wine you left somewhere."

Sonny switched the TV to the right channel and loaded the DVD. Thankfully, Ari enjoyed watching all the movie previews. That would distract her for a while.

Sonny moved into the quaint kitchen and opened the fridge. "Why have you been drinking so much tea?" Sonny asked. "Even at the pub, I always see you with tea now instead of coffee."

"Oh, well," Will focused on punching in the right time for the popcorn on the microwave. It was a fine line between perfection and burnt to a crisp with the thing. "I just, I…" Will trailed off, thinking.

 _How will Sonny react if I tell him the truth? Last year, I know what he'd do but this year, this Sonny, I don't know._

 _No, you're working on trusting him. You can't trust him if you don't give him a chance._

"Actually," Will closed the microwave door, "My therapist told me to cut down on my coffee. She thinks it messes with my anxiety."

"Oh," Sonny said. "Doesn't tea have just as much caffeine?"

"Well, before you brew it," Will explained. "It gets diluted after it steeps. I can tell that I don't get as antsy when I drink tea, though."

"Okay," Sonny agreed. He reached into the fridge and pulled out the pitcher of tea. "Let's have that then."

Will smiled to himself. He watched as Sonny moved around the small kitchen, getting everything he needed. It felt nice, domestic even.

As Will bent over to find a bowl for the popcorn out of a lower cabinet, he realized something.

 _I don't think I took my second pill today._

Will's combination of medication was pretty intricate. He had to take half an anti-psychotic twice a day and half an anti-depressant twice a day with a sprinkling of anxiety meds when necessary.

It got confusing so Will bought a tear away weekly calendar to put on the fridge. Every day he'd write which pill he took and when so he wouldn't forget.

 _Damn_ , Will read. _I need that last dose._

With a glance in Sonny's direction, Will moved to the highest cabinet over the refrigerator. He kept his medicine there since it was way too high for Ari to reach and knew no one would ever look there.

Will stood on tippy toe to open the cabinet and grab the right pill bottle. He took the glass Sonny poured for him and swallowed back the half a pill. When he finished he waited for Sonny to ask the inevitable.

Despite growing closer, Will still hadn't told Sonny about his diagnosis. Will didn't know if it was leftover resentment or fear of judgment or what. All he knew was anytime it came up, Will chickened out.

Sonny admired Will's lithe form as he reached something above the fridge. Subtly admired, he hoped. When Will came back with an orange and white prescription bottle and a small pill, Sonny couldn't help his curiosity.

Will looked at Sonny for a few moments. He watched as the questions flew across Sonny's face and lips. Deciding to give Sonny a break, Will said, "You can ask."

"Right," Sonny swallowed. "Um, I just don't want you to tell me something if you don't want to."

"I can tell you," Will answered. "I'm not ashamed of it anymore."

"Why would you be ashamed of it?" Sonny wondered.

"It's not exactly something I'm proud of," Will admitted. With a deep inhale, Will said, "Back in February, I did a few tests with my therapist and um, yeah, I'm bipolar. Well, technically, it's bipolar two so it's different a little but, yeah."

Sonny's eyebrows lifted and he blinked a few times, processing.

"Are you okay?" Sonny asked first. "Did you have someone helping you when you first found out?"

"I'm better, now," Will said. "At first, it was hard, um, it took a long time to find a combo of medicine that helps. But I hope you've noticed a change in my behavior."

"Yeah, actually," Sonny offered Will a supportive smile. "I didn't suspect anything like this, though. It's a good look on you."

"Thanks," Will bit his lower lip, edges curling up.

 _Beep Beep Beep_

"Popcorn," Sonny said unnecessarily when Will made no move to open the microwave.

"Right," Will said with a laugh, turning to get the popcorn. "Right."

There were a million questions running through Sonny's head but they could wait. He could research bipolar two on his own time. But, there was one question that couldn't wait.

"Just one more thing," Sonny said. He couldn't help but worry about Ari, "Is bipolar genetic?"

"Um, there's some pretty compelling research that says yes," Will pulled open the popcorn bag and poured it in the bowl. "I read a few studies. A lot of the time it's genetic but it also has to do with how you're raised. And, I mean, obviously, it's genetic look at me and my mother."

Sonny did a poor job of hiding a snicker.

"But," Will reached out to smack Sonny's arm, "We'll just have to keep an eye on Ari, make sure that she's alright. And when she's older get her tested."

"We'll?" Sonny repeated heart fluttering.

"You're her father too," Will shrugged with an impish smile. "Unless you plan on abandoning her anytime soon…"

"God, no," Sonny insisted. "What kind of a monster leaves his child?"

"You'd be surprised," Will mumbled as he grabbed the popcorn and headed for the couch.

Sonny, grabbing the glasses of ice tea, followed.

Will settled on the picnic blanket with his back resting against the sofa. Ari, snuggled between Will and Sonny on her stomach, sighed as the movie started.

Sonny reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a crumpled, faded receipt. He handed it to Will, "I have something for you."

"Wow, an old receipt. You shouldn't have," Will droned.

"No," Sonny chewed the side of his cheek. "It's what's on the receipt that matters."

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" Will asked flipping the paper over and over.

"Before, um, back when," Sonny swallowed, "When everything first came out, you thought that the ring I got you was for Paul. When I moved into my new apartment I found this hidden in one of my boxes," Sonny nodded at the receipt. "I've been waiting for a good time to show you."

"Show me?" Will repeated, bringing the paper closer.

"It's for your ring," Sonny admitted. He pointed to a small area at the top of the receipt. "The date confirms that I couldn't have bought it for anyone but you."

Will stared at the receipt, despite the age Will could just make out the date, 2014.

 _Sonny was telling the truth. I guess there were parts of our relationship that were all us, only us._

"I never had a ring for Paul," Sonny confessed. "I didn't plan anything. I asked because I was thinking it at the time. It was all spontaneous and ended horribly. But with you," Sonny smiled softly. "I had it all planned out, down to the last detail. Every single moment, I only had you in mind. Even when you said no, you were all I thought about."

Will nodded, keeping quiet.

"I know I've told you a million times but I am so sorry for what I did, what I continued to do," Sonny promised.

"I know you are," Will whispered.

There was so much Will had to tell Sonny, needed to tell Sonny. He'd been thinking about it all day, all week.

 _How do I tell him I've finally made my decision? I just open my mouth and tell him,_ Will thought _. 'Tell him and let that be it._

Will cleared his throat only to be interrupted.

"Shh," Ari snapped, finger pressed to her lip, little eyebrows crinkled together.

"Sorry," Will teased. He glanced at the TV screen to see Barb. "Daddy will stop talking and watch the monkey."

"She's an ape!" Ari responded, offended. "Now, shh!"

Will sighed, placing his hand on the floor between himself and Sonny. It could wait.

Sonny placed his hand next to Will's. He didn't cover Will's hand but let their fingers brush.

It wasn't like Sonny was going anywhere anyway.

* * *

By the time the credits rolled, Will was fast asleep. He stretched out on his back with a pillow under his head. Ari, cuddled into Will's chest, was asleep as well

Sonny shut off the DVD player and the TV. He grabbed a blanket and draped it over Will and Ari both. With a smile, Sonny settled next to them on the floor. He watched Ari's back rise and fall, wisps of blonde hair hiding her face.

 _How could I ever jeopardize this?_ Sonny thought. _How could I ever risk this?_

Sonny reached out, brushing the back of one knuckle down Will's smooth cheek.

 _I put him through so much, too much. But he endured. He proved to himself, to everyone, to me that he can make it on his own. That he doesn't need anyone but Ari to survive._

Adjusting a light blonde strand of Will's hair, Sonny smiled.

 _He's learned so much about himself. I've learned so much about him. He's stronger and even more beautiful than I ever thought. Will realized there's life beyond me, men beyond me._

 _I just hope that I've shown Will I've changed as much as he has. That I'm not going anywhere ever again._

Sonny rested his head on the edge of a couch cushion, eyes closing. He didn't know what was going through Will's mind. He didn't know if they were close to reconciliation or if they would only remain friends. It didn't matter. Sonny would be there for either.

 **THE END**

* * *

Author's note:

That ended up being a bit more open ended than I anticipated. But, as I was writing I thought it was more important for Will to be happy and healthy than for him to necessarily have a specific partner. There is enough evidence for Will being with Sonny or Paul, though. Please, let me know who you believe Will ended up with.

Thank you to everyone that reviewed, followed, favorited, or simply read this story. Thanks for the kind words and the encouragement. And even the one reviewer that continually told me I was stupid and should stop writing, thanks for keeping me grounded.

This started out as a way to vent my own frustration with the show and how I believed the love triangle storyline should have gone. Like most of my writing it took on a life of its own and went down many paths I never considered. Thank you again for reading and sticking by this story through its ups and downs. I truly appreciate it.

I doubt anyone listened to the song the title of the story is from but I did take a lot of inspiration from it. If you do plan on listening, I based Will off of Ariel, Paul off of Prince Eric, T/Chad/Lucas/Sami off of Sebastian, and Sonny off of King Triton.

For anyone interested, I have a short, smutty oneshot that will probably be uploaded sometime next week. And I'm well into writing my next lengthy piece which is quite different from anything else I've ever written. I'll reveal more about it at the end of the smutty story.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
